Lo que más miedo da
by Dubhesigrid
Summary: Comienza el curso ya sin la amenaza de Voldemort pero la posguerra no es sencilla ni pacífica debido a unos hechos fatales en el MdM y Hogwarts. ¿Quién está detrás y por qué esas víctimas?. "Es el Miedo" desde Cap. 31. SPOILERS DH. HxG, DxHr, LLxRWxLB, NLxHA
1. Sueño del pasado y sueño del futuro

_**Notas previas: **_

_**Punto de partida: **__Parto de mi versión del DH, (Por las Reliquias Mortales), pero no es necesario leerlo para este fic. Hay premisas que daré por supuestas y tal vez no se entiendan, pero no debería enumerarlas por si reviento a alguien por ahí que quiera leérselo. Las frases del principio, sacadas de todos los libros, son muy reveladoras también. _

_**Sobre el DH: Si no has leído el DH, tienes riesgo de spoilers**__, no sabrás qué es ficción y qué es canon. De todos modos, si lees este fic y después el DH lo mismo ya no será tan sorprendente, __**así que si hay duda, mejor no leas más a partir de ahora.**__ Parto de un DH alternativo, pero he querido aportar datos que proceden del DH._

_**Inspiración:**__ 1) los comentarios de JKR, por ejemplo, que "aunque Lord Voldemort desapareciera, siempre habrá oscuridad contra la que luchar". 2) El libro que hasta ahora más me ha impresionado de la saga: El Prisionero de Azkaban, por la tensión y la incertidumbre que viví al leerlo y la sorpresa final. Aquí deseo hacer algo parecido, pero no llegaré a ese nivel jamás. 3) Los ánimos de algunos lectores/as, espero no decepcionaros. __**Y sobre todo... 4)**__**El enemigo no lo he inventado yo, sino JKR. Pero **__**NO**__** aparece en los libros. **__No doy más pistas. Me sorprendería que algún fic haya utilizado a este personaje._

_**Título: "**__Lo que más miedo te da es el miedo", es una frase ya clásica desde que la mencionara Lupin a Harry en el Prisionero de Azkaban._

_**Sobre los personajes: **__Siempre busco historias lo más corales posibles, es decir, que incluso los personajes secundarios tienen tal importancia que roban protagonismo. Si quieres leer sólo y exclusivamente un D-Hr, o un H-G, etc. me temo que éste no es tu fic. No saldrán mucho, pero me gusta escribir sobre Fred y George, Lupin... es decir, recordar a personajes memorables como Dumbledore, Sirius, los Potter, incluso Snape… _

_**Categoría:**__ He explorado el humor y algo parecido al "suspense". Ahora quiero probar algo __más tenebroso__. No es un darkfic poblado de personajes góticos, gore y akelarres, pero a falta de datos para un HP8, he procurado hacerlo misterioso y oscuro. Criticadme ¡pero tened piedad!. Intentaré no cometer errores del pasado (los cometeré nuevos XD). No leo novelas de terror, y no pretendo escribir una. Además, me adentro en terreno inexplorado: es muy complicado construir una historia sin "inventarme nuevas razas de dragones" (es decir, tan sólo utilizando "lo canon"), o incluir un asesino-mortífago-malo-maloso. O hacer una "Aventura de Los Cinco" versión Harry Potter. El ritmo y estilo serán distintos al de 'Por las Reliquias Mortales', que era muy acelerado, (aquí ocurrirá todo a lo largo de un año académico), y habrá puntos de vista de más personajes (en el otro era más limitado en general a Hermione y a Harry)._

_**Resumen:**__ comienza el año en Hogwarts por primera vez sin la amenaza de Lord Voldemort. Pero la posguerra no es tan sencilla ni pacífica como aparenta. Empiezan a producirse extraños sucesos, incluso mortales. ¿Voldemort no estaba ya destruido?. ¿Quién está detrás de estos accidentes?._

_**Rating**__: T, la historia procuraré hacerla compleja, no con una parejita compartiendo amoríos por distintos escenarios, y personajes secundarios planos y aburridos haciendo de extras._

_**Parings**__: Montones. Pero olvidáos de ñoñerías, casi todos son canon (excepto Hermione y Ron, que no los soporto como pareja). __El personaje que más me interesa no es precisamente por sus amoríos_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

* * *

"_**Pero… ¿cómo diferenciamos a los impostores de quienes dicen la verdad?" **__- Barty Crouch Jr. (como Profesor Moody). Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. (Película)_

"_**Es a lo desconocido a lo que nosotros tememos cuando consideramos la muerte y la oscuridad, nada más."**__ – Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo_

oOOoOOoOOo

**Capítulo 1. Sueño del pasado y sueño del futuro**

_Se encontraba de pie, solo, en el centro de la arena de un anfiteatro. O algo parecido. La luz era anaranjada, parecía un atardecer, pero no sentía el paso del tiempo. Podría ser perfectamente un amanecer. O tal vez no, tal vez era como la extraña luz del sol de medianoche en el Polo Norte. Una luz irreal, atemporal, onírica. No sentía hambre, ni tampoco sueño._

_Había un arco de piedra, ciego por una extraña cortina de gris brillante. Parecía que estaba hecha de agua, por el sinuoso movimiento de sus ondas. Le era muy familiar. Sin embargo, no sentía el peso de un guardapelo maldito colgando de su cuello, el peso de un alma oscura. No sentía el familiar escozor en su frente. Pestañeó. _

_Ya no era un anfiteatro. Veía un cementerio, y era de noche; ese lugar donde conoció por primera vez a Voldemort, de carne y hueso. Donde gracias a su propia sangre, volvió a tener un cuerpo, durante 13 años desaparecido. _

_No estaba solo, igual que entonces. Pero no estaba con un grupo de magos oscuros cubiertos de capas negras y máscaras tenebrosas plateadas. Tan sólo había una persona. Una figura estaba de espaldas, junto a unas lápidas. De negro, en silencio, quieta. _

_El silencio absoluto era más aterrador que el ruido de lechuzas en la noche, los grillos o el viento agitando las copas de los árboles o unos truenos. No había ni un ruido, era un vacío inmenso y muy desagradable._

_Despacio, esa persona enlutada se giró, pero no pudo distinguir su cara, oculta bajo una capucha sobre su cabeza agachada._

_"Estoy muerto"._

_Esa voz... _

_"Estamos todos muertos. Por tu culpa."_

_"No..."_

_Sirius..._

_Se llevó las manos a la cara. No podía ser cierto. Abrió los ojos otra vez. Ya no era un cementerio. Estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos. La misma figura estaba mirándolo, parecía que no se había movido ni del sitio, ni de postura. Sólo había cambiado el escenario. Pero no tenía los inolvidables ojos grises; estos ojos eran rojos, sus pupilas negras, verticales, inhumanas. Demasiado conocidas._

_"¿Creíste que podías matarme?"_

_La figura movía los hombros en una risa silenciosa. Señaló con su mano hacia un lugar detrás de él. En el suelo, Ginny, pero no la niña de 11 años que salvó a duras penas del Basilisco. Era la joven de 16 años que había luchado hasta el final junto a él. Pero ensangrentada, pálida..._

_"Ginny... ¡¡¡GINNY!!!" su voz sonó en las húmedas paredes de la Cámara. _

_La muchacha abrió los ojos, pero no eran los ojos castaños de Ginny; eran los ojos azules de Ron._

_Sin alma..._

_"Estamos todos muertos. Por tu culpa."_

_Y cerró los ojos otra vez._

_Cuando quiso tocarla, sacarla de allí, ponerla a salvo... vio que el hermoso cabello rojizo no enmarcaba los rasgos de Ginny; eran igualmente hermosos, pero eran de una joven mujer, y le eran familiares, muy familiares, eran de alguien a quien no había logrado conocer en vida, pero nunca los podría olvidar._

_"¿Mamá?"_

_Los ojos verdes, similares a los suyos, se posaron en él. Y se incorporó. Abrió la boca. _

_Pero ella no hablaba... siseaba... en Pársel. No entendía. _No entendía el Pársel._ Su sonrisa era inhumana. No era ella... no era su madre, no podía ser ella._

_"No te entiendo..."_

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_Sacó la varita… era imposible que pudiera atacar a su propia madre… sólo podía repetir lo mismo que hizo frente a él… frente a Voldemort, aquella vez… ya tan lejana…_

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_

_Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, el rayo rojo chocó contra el haz verde, sí, pero del choque de varitas no se originó el mismo Prior Incantatem… donde anteriormente habían salido las sombras, los espíritus, los fantasmas de sus padres, del viejo muggle y de Godric, ahora salió Nick Casi-Decapitado, Myrtle la Llorona, Peeves y el Profesor Binns._

"_No… no puede ser…"_

_Myrtle reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, en una maniática y repelente mezcla. Peeves flotaba alrededor, canturreando "¡Pobre Potty Potter… Pobre Potty Potter…!", Nick gritaba "¡Papanatas¡Llorones¡Baratijas¡Pellizco!". _

_Las manos temblaban sobre la varita. Miró a su enemigo, su madre… pero ya no era Lily Potter. Era una figura oscura, cuya cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha negra, su cara oculta por sus sombras. Pero no sostenía una varita esta vez. Era una guadaña. _

_El profesor Binns lo miró, inmóvil, mientras Nick, Peeves y Myrtle flotaban deprisa, sus quejas, ruidos, lágrimas y risas resonaban en la noche del cementerio. Su voz monótona, desapasionada, impersonal, pareció lo único lógico de toda esa locura._

"_El _pasado_ se repite."_

Harry se incorporó de golpe, y se llevó automáticamente la mano a la frente. No le dolía... hacía tiempo que la cicatriz no le dolía... Dentro de poco haría un año, de hecho. A ciegas, estiró la mano hacia la mesilla derecha y se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz, y murmuró _Lumos._

Su varita iluminó su habitación en Grimmauld Place, con esa extraña luz que parecía no iluminar más que la punta de madera. Comprobó la hora: 6.06 de la mañana. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un gesto habitual y nervioso, revolviéndolo aún más. Tragando saliva, abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire fresco de agosto pasara dentro.

Grimmauld Place estaba iluminado por las farolas, los coches estaban aparcados en la calle. No se oía tráfico, ni había todavía movimiento de la gente habitual de las mañanas. Todo el mundo dormía tranquilamente.

Pero él no. Quizá algo de chocolate lo reconfortara, siguiendo la receta de Lupin. Se fue hacia el cajón de la mesilla y rebuscó hasta que encontró una rana de chocolate. De nuevo se quedó en la ventana, con la mirada fija en la verja del parque, al otro lado de la calle. Mordisqueaba ausente, sin hambre, la rana.

¿A quién podía preguntar sobre sueños, descartada Trelawney?. ¿Qué habría dicho Dumbledore?

Probablemente, que era una pesadilla sin importancia.

Lo malo es que no tenía la sensación de que fuera algo irrelevante.

oOOoOOoOOo

_El castillo era muy diferente por la noche respecto al día; de día, las antiguas paredes de granito, los retratos, incluso los fantasmas, eran un reflejo del ruido, las voces, los corrillos de estudiantes, las carreras por no llegar tarde a clase, los nervios ante los TIMO's, la excitación ante la visita a Hogsmeade en el fin de semana…_

_Pero ni siquiera su experiencia como prefecto le había acostumbrado a las rondas nocturnas en Hogwarts. Subió las escaleras tapizadas de rojo y dorado… tan Gryffindor… Las antorchas en las paredes iluminaban muy levemente el corredor. Sus pasos ni siquiera se oían, silenciosos como si un diminuto ratoncito pisara la alfombra._

_Extraño… los retratos estaban vacíos, o algunos estaban inmóviles, mirándolo fijamente. Sabía_ _que los retratos muggles eran así, quietos…_ paralizados… _era una sensación muy desagradable. Y sin embargo, algo estaba observándolo._

_¿Hacía dónde iba? No tenía ni idea. La extraña consciencia le hacía preguntas racionales, que su insconsciencia era incapaz de responder._

_Entró en el distribuidor que llevaba a la clase de Adivinación, en la Torre Norte. Miró hacia arriba¿la escalera derecha, o la escalera izquierda?_

_¿Por qué dudaba?. Ambas llevaban al mismo lugar, se unían arriba delante de la puerta de la clase de Adivinación. Iba a tardar exactamente lo mismo en llegar. _

_Vagamente se preguntó por qué tenía que ir ahí, en plena noche… ¿qué hacía allí?. _No tenía sentido. _Pero sólo sabía que tenía que llegar arriba, era importante para él, por alguna razón._

_Subió por la escalera izquierda… de alguna forma pensaba que si tenía que sacar la varita, la baranda a su derecha sería más cómoda para mover y agitarla, que en la escalera derecha, donde su brazo encontraría el muro y los ventanales._

_¿Acaso había peligro?_

_No estaba seguro. No lo sabía. Pero lo que pudiera haber allí le atraía y repelía a partes iguales. Y él era un superviviente. El vello se le erizó… era como si le hubiese pasado un fantasma de Hogwarts la mano por su nuca. Apretó la mano en la varita, y detuvo su ascenso. Se giró de golpe, pero ni siquiera había fantasmas._

_Cayó lejanamente en la cuenta que al girarse, la mano de la varita quedaría al lado del muro, a su derecha. Su deducción previa había sido inútil… _ilógica…

_Subió. Y sintió una corriente de aire frío, que destempló su cuerpo, justo en el momento en el que llegó al pequeño rellano que unía las dos escaleras. Pegada a la pared, había una columna cuadrada con un busto de una gárgola de piedra._

_("No sabía que había una gárgola aquí"…)_

_Volvió a sentir ese aire congelado. Y la sensación de estar siendo observado. Apretó la mandíbula, y como un maldito Gryffindor, se giró, dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien estaba acosándolo._

_Abajo, al pie de las escaleras, apenas visible bajo la precaria luz de las antorchas, había una figura enlutada. Inmóvil sobre los pulidos baldosines del suelo. _

_Dio un respingo, esperaba,_ pero no esperaba, _ver a nadie._

_Sintió unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de ahí. De huir de eso._

_Una amplia capucha caía sobre la cabeza baja. La túnica, amplia y casi demasiado grande, caía sobre sus hombros como si pesara demasiado. Los brazos colgaban muertos a ambos lados del cuerpo. _

_Era una figura irreconocible, desconocida._

_O tal vez no…_

_Tenía los sentidos lentos, pesados… sus reflejos de buscador… paralizados. La varita se sentía pesada en su mano. Y no acertaba a pronunciar ningún hechizo, ni ofensivo ni defensivo. Sólo dio un breve paso hacia atrás, sin perder de vista al desconocido. Éste movió el brazo y descubrió una guadaña, aparecida como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, oculta detrás de su espalda._

_**¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!**_

_Inmediatamente se giró, el corazón acelerado ante el repentino grito de la gárgola que había olvidado detrás de él, y perdió de vista a la figura de negro, abajo en las escaleras._

_La gárgola no se movió, pero cuando quiso encontrar a la figura… al Grim Reaper… La Muerte… ésta ya no estaba ahí. _

_No podía bajar…_ ¿Y si pasaba algo si bajaba? _No… no podía arriesgarse, tenía que avanzar, no podía bajar… Sólo podía ir a Adivinación, ahora más que nunca tenía que entrar en Adivinación._

_Pasó por el estrecho corredor de madera, y encontró la escalera que subía hacia la trampilla del aula. Echando continuamente la vista atrás, temiendo que... "eso"... subiera detrás de él, trepó por la escala. Pero sentía que no era rápido. Sus movimientos eran pesados, lentos. Su cabeza le decía que se diera prisa, pero sus músculos no respondían._

_Abrió la trampilla y entro en la sala cálida, familiar, inconfundible, de Sybill Trelawney. Las cortinas y visillos… las mesitas con sus manteles… las bolas de cristal… los cojines… las barajas de cartas... los juegos de té... incluso el aroma a incienso e infusiones._

_Estaba a salvo. Sólo algunas velas iluminaban suavemente la estancia. Pero no sentía frío, ni angustia. Y de nuevo, había alguien más ahí. _

Hermione.

_¿Qué hacía Granger en Adivinación? Ella odiaba esa asignatura, no deseaba conocer el _futuro_, y no respetaba a Trelawney como profesora._

_Sentada sobre unos cojines, con la mano derecha apoyada en el suelo, y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, tenía la expresión serena; los rizos cayendo sobre sus ojos y sus hombros, más largos de los que recordaba… La corbata de Gryffindor, puesta casualmente sobre su cuello, cayendo hacia su cintura. Las piernas recogidas detrás de la falda gris, echadas ambas hacia un lado de su cuerpo. Su postura era casual, esbelta, e increíblemente tentadora._

_Pero ella no habló. Sólo estaba mirando atentamente, sus ojos marrones fijos en los grises de él. _

"_¿Por qué querías verme?" preguntó ella con una voz suave, susurrante. Incitadora. _

_Pestañeó confundido. No entendía… sabía que tenía que estar ahí, pero no sabía por qué. ¿Qué iba a responder?. ¿Acaso él la había convocado ahí?. No lo recordaba…_

_Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella no varió su postura, sólo giró la cabeza para seguir mirando fijamente los grises ojos. Él se acercó a ella y colocó una mano a un lado de la cara. Su mejilla se sentía cálida, llena de vida. _

"_No lo sé…" murmuró él sin más. Se inclinó hacia ella y rozó con su nariz la mejilla que no tocaba su mano. Como era natural, como ya sabía que ocurriría, y como esperaba que ocurriera, los labios se juntaron; exploró la textura familiar del primer roce. Y ese beso se fue haciendo más y más profundo. La otra mano fue hacia la nuca, deseaba hundir la mano entre esos rizos que le volvían loco._

_Pero en un momento dado el beso dejó de ser correspondido. Sus labios no se movían, no le respondían con el deseo y la pasión habituales. No era normal, no le gustaba, no quería eso. _

_Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos. _

_Encontró dos cuencas blancas, no los iris castaños que lo miraban siempre burlones, retadores, cariñosos, excitados o furiosos. _Unos iris vivos.

_Se apartó inmediatamente de ella. Pero estaba asustado por él, y sobre todo, ante cualquier cosa, asustado_ por ella.

_Era una pesadilla… Granger… era como un Inferius… _

"_No es ella, no es ella…"_

_¿Quién era entonces?. _¿O qué era…?

_El dopplegänger de Granger se rió silenciosamente, moviendo los hombros como si tratara de suprimir unas sonoras carcajadas. Y le habló con siseos, sin comprender, y no podía moverse, aterrorizado por la imagen que acababa de contemplar._

Draco despertó abriendo sin más los ojos. Se pasó una mano por la frente humedecida de sudor frío, y exhaló una bocanada de aire. Todavía sintiendo el desasosiego del sueño, apartó la colcha de color gris plata y se quedó unos minutos sentado en la cama, tratando de relajarse.

Consultó el reloj… las 6:08. Respiró profundamente, y procuró no dejar que el recuerdo del sueño afectara. Puso los pies descalzos sobre la mullida moqueta de lana a sus pies, y prefirió seguir a oscuras.

Hacia tiempo que no iba a dormir a su viejo dormitorio de la Mansión Malfoy, y recordó que Granger tuvo pesadillas la noche que estuvo allí con él. Sonrió con ironía… tal vez él ya era tan sangre sucia como ella para esa casa.

O tal vez no tenía nada que ver con su casa… O mejor dicho, la casa de su madre.

Totalmente desvelado, se acercó a los ventanales; no había amanecido todavía. Tan sólo la fuente del jardín tenía su estanque ligeramente iluminado, así como los globos de luz suave que indicaban los caminos de los jardines. Ni siquiera podía practicar un poco el quidditch.

Sin dejar de mirar el muro y la verja más allá de los setos y árboles, apoyó la frente en el cristal frío de la puerta que daba al balcón de piedra. Su respiración, ya más calmada, dejaba una mancha de vaho, pero no estaba pendiente de si se ensuciaría o no. Ya habría un elfo encargado de limpiar cualquier surco y el cristal volvería a relucir transparente.

No, no estaba pendiente de las manchas de los cristales. Sí le inquietaba otra cosa. Su torso estaba desnudo, pero no sentía el fresco del cristal, tan cerca de su cuerpo. Tenía los músculos en tensión, y él sabía el motivo. Estaba preocupado. _Por ella. _Esa imagen, ese sueño, no sería fácil de desenterrar de su mente.

Si no podía entrenar, tal vez podría hacer algo útil hasta que amaneciera: bajar a la biblioteca y con suerte encontrar algo sobre interpretación de sueños.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

* * *

_¿Interpretaciones?. Sacad a la Trelawney que llevas dentro y haced vuestras conjeturas… xD . Una pequeña ayuda. Las pesadillas son diferentes: Harry con sus remordimientos, siempre pensando en quienes quiere y sus temores personales. Draco igual… salvo que él tiene una mentalidad mucho más individualista. Uno referido al pasado, otro referido más al futuro. Espero que el aire tenebroso se note diferente en ambos casos, aunque hay cosas muy similares de fondo._

_Y finalmente, gracias, Corae, CrisBlack, Only Charlie, Heredrha, Angel Mouri, Adi Felton, Goi Izarra, lara evans, Isa Malfoy, Pansy Greengrass, princesaartemisa, Erea, blackstarshine, BarbaraNakamura, Tuki-sama, OrdendelFenix, Mione N. Malfoy, Sigfried Jenovian, Nicole Daidouji, mArTa, XKelidaX, Cl4R174, LoreMalfoy, herminione, monmalfoy, oOo.Thea.oOo, oromalfoy, lokaegipcia, Saiph Lestrange, Amara Lestrange, M.J. Minako, Dark Rachel, WpG, unkatahe, pyro, Vicky Kou de Malfoy, Lilyko Malfoy, Xia malfoy, lunatica87, Sheccid Malfoy, Plateau, .xXchoke-onXx., Danita, luksa, lariana, mimig2, Alis Black, angie, melaniablack, Nix Aru, DuniXe, nanai.malfoy, Notsoblu, Dementora, Greanger Dante, Sevkrissrem, Naeh, danae kementari, BillyB, Karlota._


	2. Las primeras víctimas

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews: Heredhra, CrisBlack, Notsoblu, nanai.malfoy, Erea, Orden del Fénix, BarbaraNakamura, Nicole Daidouji, dianetonks, Yedra Phoenix, XKelidaX, herminione, mArTa, lara evans, danae kementary, Christhine (anónimo, muchas gracias también :), blackstarshine :). Os pongo en común algunos comentarios: _

_**Sobre el "enemigo":** el Grim, la Muerte, Grindelwald… No, frío frío... el personaje es de carne y hueso, es humano. Uno de los mortífagos está aquí identificado. También hay una mujer, ella es muy fácil de adivinar, si no ahora, dentro de muy pocos capítulos. _

_**Sobre el carácter de "darkfic":** no hay torturas ni cosas de esas que usan los fics para aterrorizar. Me mola más el terror psicológico, se apreciará mucho más en Hogwarts... imaginarnos el castillo de noche, en la oscuridad, durante el invierno, con los fantasmas... Las pesadillas del primer capítulo serán más reales a medida que avance el fic._

_**Sobre las parejas:** Sí, Draco sigue con Hermione, pero poco a poco les voy a complicar la vida. Me está tentando un tercero en discordia mucho-mucho, me gusta este personaje (las dramioneras no me echéis a los lobos todavía xD). Harry está con Ginny y todavía no me planteo complicársela. Ron tendrá un triangulo amoroso. Draco NO será Premio Anual ni hay dormitorio de Premios Anuales (lo siento, no puedo con las tramas de PA's que comparten sala común.)_

_**Para quienes venís del Annex de las Reliquias:** apuntad los siguientes: el que lleva los brazos ocultos bajo las mangas es ese "enemigo" (no lleva máscara de mortífago), el que trae a la víctima (identificado en este capítulo), y la víctima del Imperius. Por cierto, no, ni Draco ni Harry están en esa asamblea, hablan sobre uno de ellos, eso sí._

_**Para quienes venís del fic de la Escoba**: sobre ese "Extra" de El Profeta redactado a través de una crónica de Rita Skeeter… sí, hay también alguna pista, pero la fiabilidad de Rita deja mucho que desear... si habéis leído su crónica de la boda, habréis visto que oye campanas y no sabe dónde... pero las oye, al fin y al cabo... ¡muajajajaja!_

_Conclusión, durante todo el fic dejaré también datos y pistas sobre la trama oculta (las maldades mortifaguiles). Algunas serán engañosas, no con mala uva, sino para que juegues tú con tus deducciones. Por otro lado, están los temas personales: las relaciones de familia y de amor. El fic no se centra sólo en unas pesadillas o en un malo-maloso y una parejita estupenda, sino que se centra en varias parejas y en unos hermanos, unos padres, unos amigos. _

_Arranca fuertecito, (como mi coche cuando meto primera de sopetón xD), así que paciencia, porque hay angst para todos los personajes. Disculpad la nota de autor tan extensa._

_Capítulo largo: hala, al baño, a comer o lo que sea antes…_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

"_**Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora." - **__Ronan. Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal._

_**"¿Cuántos tendrán el valor de regresar?. ¿Y cuántos serán lo bastante locos para no hacerlo?"**__ - Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego._

**oOOoOOoOOo**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Las primeras víctimas**

_**Jueves 30 de abril de 1998 (Noche de Walpurgis)**_

_**Stonehenge. Wiltshire, Inglaterra.**_

Una figura alta prendió unas llamas sobre una enorme roca en el centro de los megalitos.

"Conseguido. Está bajo el _Imperius_." susurró, sus brazos ocultos bajo las amplias mangas de una túnica negra. "Mulciber no falla jamás con ese hechizo."

"Sí… recuerdo el gran fracaso de Lucius." respondió una voz de mujer a través de las llamas. "Sabía que Mulciber no daba margen de error."

El hombre, oculto bajo la capucha, esbozó una media sonrisa. Los once asistentes, en silencio, observaban las llamas con un prudente silencio.

"Ahora te toca a ti." Respuso el encapuchado con una voz desapasionada.

"No te pongas nervioso. El curso no empieza hasta el 1 de septiembre. Todavía no tengo el listado definitivo de estudiantes. Tú encárgate de la limpieza, yo me encargo de decirte a quiénes."

"Recuerda, si _él_ no va, no hay trato. Ni tú ganas, ni yo gano."

"Me juego mucho importando determinadas cosas, tú estás cómodamente en las sombras, pero te recuerdo que quien da la cara soy yo." contestó ella a través de las llamas, con enojo.

"Tú aceptaste entrar en el juego. No vengas ahora con remilgos. Además… si todo sale bien, tendrás todo el camino despejado para dirigir el Ministerio." respondió con suavidad el hombre encapuchado.

Ella sonrió levemente, a través de las llamas; la ambición marcaba sus rasgos.

"Ya lo hago, aunque desde la sombra. Scrimgeour está ciego."

"¿Cuándo crees que llegará nuestra importación?" preguntó él directamente.

"Agradece que tenga contactos en el Ministerio de Magia griego, ellos _no_ hacen preguntas. Me encargaré de ampliar las competencias del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Lo tengo todo planificado."

"Querida..." dijo con un acento meloso el hombre. "¿Sabes qué día es hoy?"

La mujer pareció vacilar, no tanto porque no supiera en qué día vivía, sino por lo extraño de la pregunta.

"No lo sabes... Vaya, qué pena..." susurró el hombre con un acento sarcástico. "La primera gran noche mágica del año. Me sorprende que no lo supieras. No nos defraudes... o no tal vez no llegues a disfrutar de la segunda gran noche mágica."

"¿Me estás amenazando?" preguntó ella, indignada, pero con un matiz de temor en su voz.

"Oh. No. Por favor, nada más lejos de la realidad... Tan sólo constato un hecho. Cumple tu parte, y yo cumpliré la mía." sentenció, sin elevar en ningún momento el tono de voz.

Las llamas se extinguieron. El individuo se quedó un rato en silencio.

"Tú haz el trabajo sucio." susurró. "Ingenua…" apostilló, con una leve sonrisa.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Martes 14 de julio de 1998**_

_**Mansión Malfoy. Wiltshire, Inglaterra.**_

La Mansión Malfoy. Una antigua casa de estilo inglés del s. XVII, en Wiltshire, Inglaterra. Había pasado de generaciones en generaciones al heredero de una de las familias de magos más ricas e influyentes del Reino Unido.

Julio de 1998 no era diferente en este sentido de un julio de 1798, o de 1898. Había riqueza, poder y un heredero. Pero esta vez, ahora sí que había algo diferente. El mismo Draco Malfoy salió del baño de su dormitorio, en el segundo piso; no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses. Hacía tiempo que había empezado a tomar conciencia de la situación en la que se habían quedado su madre y él tras la muerte de Lucius, hacía menos de un año. Económicamente habían conseguido que el Ministerio de Magia no se metiera especialmente con ellos, Lucius había tenido aliados dentro, pero también se había generado algunos enemigos. Especialmente tras la caída de Lord Voldemort, sus seguidores tenían que ocultarse y negar cualquier fidelidad. Y Lucius había demostrado dónde estaban sus simpatías, antes de su ingreso en Azkaban.

Ahora Draco era responsable de limpiar el nombre de la familia, continuar la tradicional influencia en la política mágica del Reino Unido, y mantenerse en una posición lo más cómoda posible entre antiguos seguidores de Lord Voldemort y sus detractores. Situación difícil, porque Lucius había sido un mortífago. Pero Draco no, y colaboró (si bien a regañadientes) en la lucha contra Lord Voldemort. Por tanto, Malfoy tenía aliados y enemigos a partes iguales.

Narcissa había empezado a aprender a vivir sin el hombre con el que había compartido unos veinte años de matrimonio. A costa del aislamiento y de aferrarse a su hijo. Que por otro lado, había resultado una esperanza y una decepción a partes iguales. Sobre esto último, las generaciones pasadas se habrían revuelto en sus tumbas del panteón familiar.

Por un lado, su hijo había sido su esperanza: a fin de resarcir a las víctimas de Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy, a nadie se le ocurriría ahora expropiar la Mansión Malfoy, ni congelar las riquezas de la Cámara familiar en Gringotts a su heredero, alguien que había apoyado al mismísimo Harry Potter.

Pero por otro lado, el último de los Malfoy había resultado ser un traidor a la sangre. Había tomado con responsabilidad su papel de único heredero de una de las más antiguas y prestigiosas familias de magos, pero tal vez tanta relación con Potter no podía ser una buena influencia: por lo pronto, vivía en Londres. Y Narcissa sospechaba que por algo más que por estar más próximo al Ministerio de Magia y seguir siendo tan influyente como lo fueron su padre y su abuelo antes que él.

En Londres. Su hijo vivía entre muggles.

Draco sentía que la Mansión era como un hotel. Si quería descansar y huir de la estrafalaria Londres, no tenía más que desaparecer en su propia chimenea, en la zona tomada por empleados del Ministerio de la Magia, en Elephant & Castle, y presentarse en la casa de su madre. Pero toda esa grandeza era impersonal, era exactamente como estar en un hotel. Una grandeza distante, fría, estudiada. Parecía que otro Draco Malfoy era el que había vivido ahí, y no él.

Le aterraba pensar que su vida estaba yendo a la velocidad de una Saeta de Fuego, y que él no controlaba su destino. ¿Deseaba de verdad eso?

Se había pasado media mañana tratando de encontrar algo que despejara sus dudas sobre la pesadilla que había tenido hacía unos días. Su madre sí sabía de interpretación de sueños, de estrellas y constelaciones y de Adivinación en general. Pero no quería arriesgar a que vinculara directamente su sueño con algo más.

Algo que incluso él no quería averiguar. Tenía dudas. Sobre sus afiliaciones. Sobre su futuro. Y también sobre _ella_.

En unos meses se cumpliría un año desde que mantenía una relación con una hija de muggles. La amiga del que había sido su peor enemigo en el Colegio. La que se había encargado de superarle en todas las asignaturas. De la que se decía, era la bruja más inteligente de su edad.

Y todo eso era cierto.

Dejó el uniforme de entrenamiento de quidditch tirado descuidadamente sobre la cama, y se sentó en ella. La búsqueda de información sobre ese sueño en la biblioteca familiar había resultado infructuosa, aunque es verdad que no había puesto mucho interés. Probablemente la pesadilla era producto de su propia inseguridad y dudas personales.

Consultó el reloj; sólo eran las 9:00. Una de las cosas que también asemejaban a la Mansión Malfoy con un hotel de lujo, era que podías bajar a la hora del desayuno cuando te diese la gana. Es cierto, en esto se parecía a un hotel, pero además se diferenciaba de la rigidez y puntualidad británicas, tan comunes a otras familias mágicas. En la Mansión Malfoy siempre había comida servida en el comedor diurno, cerca de la cocina. Su madre solía desayunar las 8:00, ella seguía manteniendo la rutina que tenía cuando vivía Lucius, quien solía hacerlo a las 8:15 para salir a las 9:00, generalmente para realizar sus visitas en el Ministerio. Ese cuarto de hora era suficiente para que Narcissa revisara y supervisara la preparación del desayuno por parte de sus elfos domésticos.

Con un toque de varita, Draco se secó el cabello, húmedo tras la ducha. Draco casi prefería comer solo que en compañía de su madre. Esos incómodos silencios. Tantas cosas que se decían sin palabras, tantos reproches. Él venía a la Mansión de vez en cuando, pero no tenía especial interés en quedarse mucho tiempo. Amaba a su madre, pero sabía que había temas imposibles de entender. Uno de ellos era Hermione Granger.

Ella estaba pasando un mes de vacaciones con su familia en Grecia. Qué rabia… con el calor que hacía en Grecia en agosto. Ya era mayorcita, en un par de meses cumpliría los 19 años… ¿qué hacía entonces con sus padres, como si tuviese 12?. Y no, no le hacía gracia que estuviese allí…

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y lo apartó de los ojos, mientras se estiraba sobre la cama para abrir el cajón de la mesita al otro extremo. Extrajo una carta. Volvió a sentarse entre las revueltas sábanas. Y pensó que a lo mejor era la presión lo que le provocaba pesadillas:

Primero, el tratar el tema Granger en la Mansión como un tabú.

Segundo, el tener que manejar los asuntos de su padre con una mezcla de diplomacia y _savoir faire_.

Tercero, bregar con algunos personajes que habían tenido trato con su padre en su oscuro pasado, una guerra fría. Ellos no estaban interesados en que sus asuntos turbios salieran a la luz, y a Draco Malfoy tampoco, si quería ser un respetable miembro de la alta sociedad mágica de esta nueva época. De este modo, en los últimos meses se había producido un pacto de caballeros, nadie sacaba a relucir temas comprometedores del pasado, y todos contentos.

Y cuarto, pensó abriendo el sobre por enésima vez, el que tuviese que dar apoyo a Horace Slughorn como profesor de Pociones.

"_Casi habría preferido ser el puto Premio Anual"_

No es que dar clase le incomodara. Draco sonrió con arrogancia, ese hábito que le hacía ganarse un codazo en las costillas cada vez que Granger lo veía. Pero era automático, era un gesto inconsciente.

No… no le asustaba dar clases. Al contrario, ser el centro de atención, aunque fuese de un grupo de niños de 11 años no era una situación que le presionara. Sin embargo, tenía que compatibilizar un grupo entero de niños con sus propios estudios, y los EXTASIS. Además, habría el doble de alumnos de primero este nuevo curso, ya que el anterior, por la batalla, fue cancelado, y se habían acumulado los alumnos que tuvieron que cursar primero, con los nuevos incorporados de este año.

Por no mencionar que los más de 300 estudiantes que estarían en Hogwarts estarían locos por volver a tener a Potter entre ellos. El héroe Potter. Lo más fastidiado... era que encima había aprendido a "tolerar" a Potter.

Draco tenía intención de superar el curso con altas calificaciones; lo que no tenía claro era _para qué._

Tenía dinero, suficiente como para no necesitar tener un empleo, ni él ni sus descendientes en varias generaciones.

Tenía prestigio (aunque le estaba costando un triunfo). Tal vez no tanta influencia como antaño.

Tenía una madre que a pesar de todo lo quería.

Y tenía una novia a la que él quería, pero empezaba a preguntarse si por esa razón él se estaba convirtiendo en algo _que no era: _Un traidor a la sangre. Un amante de muggles.

Ése sería un Weasley. _No un Malfoy._

_Granger..._ Draco había tenido la necesaria experiencia sexual y emocional para saber qué era lo que sentía por ella. Cuando ella estaba cerca era plenamente consciente de su presencia física... de sus ojos oscuros, inquisitivos, curiosos e inteligentes, de la espesa mata de cabello rizado que caía sobre los hombros, de su figura, ni voluptuosa ni raquítica... Granger no era sólo eso, era su esencia lo que aportaba a su vida: su visión, su perspectiva, su ilusión, su tenacidad y su empuje.

Aun así, el recuerdo de la pesadilla, ese doppelgänger de Granger era más terrorífico que el pensar en su propio prestigio. En los entresijos del Ministerio... el pasado de Lucius... el futuro de su madre...

Quizá no sabía de Interpretación de Sueños, pero sí sabía cuando algo le preocupaba.

"_A la mierda…"_

Se levantó y fue directamente al estudio de la biblioteca, en la entreplanta. Nada más salir, escuchó a los elfos recoger su habitación y cambiando las sábanas. Era el único ruido que se escuchaba en la tranquila Mansión.

Pasó a la biblioteca, iluminada por el sol de principios de julio. Los arcos y las estanterías de madera daban una calidez que invitaban a la lectura relajada, muchas veces se había sentado en la mesa del centro o en los sofás del fondo, junto a la chimenea, para disfrutar de algún libro. Pero no iba a leer esta vez. Dentro de la biblioteca, separado por una mampara que aislaba el ruido, estaba el antiguo estudio que su padre utilizaba como despacho.

Se sentó en la silla tapizada de verde y dorado. Tomó una hermosa pluma de águila y levantó la cubierta en piel sobre el escritorio, que guardaba diferentes tipos de pergaminos, con diferentes gramajes y tamaños. Todos con el blasón familiar, todos perfectamente colocados. Tomó uno al azar, y empezó a escribir, preguntándose cuánto tardaría su lechuza más veloz en llegar a Grecia.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Viernes 17 de julio de 1998**_

_**Ministerio de Magia. Londres, Inglaterra.**_

"No… no puedo… de verdad."

"Penny, por favor, es una cena con mis padres, celebramos que mi cuñada Fleur está embarazada…"

"No puedo. Lo siento. No puedo…"

"Vamos… ¿qué te pasa…?. Si te da vergüenza cenar con mi familia, no te apures; ya saben que estamos juntos, y mi madre estará muy contenta, seguro que se lleva una enorme sorpresa si vienes conmigo. La aviso de inmediato... todavía faltan un par de horas para la cena…" Percy sonrió. "Ya sabes, en una familia numerosa, donde caben nueve caben doce..."

"No, de verdad. Es que... No... No debo." Penelope Clearwater vaciló y tragó saliva, desviando la mirada y volviendo sobre su escritorio. "Lo siento, Percy, es que tengo mucho trabajo..."

"Estás muy rara. ¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"No, Percy, ya has hecho mucho... me has ayudado mucho... con las importaciones..."

"No fue nada. Si no cooperamos entre departamentos, esto no funcionaría. Hoy en día aún menos. Esto es un caos. Además, estoy comprometido con el tema de las razas mágicas, no es ningún esfuerzo. Vamos… no hay nada que no puedas terminar mañana por la mañana..."

Ella emitió un gemido. Parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, con la cabeza baja, sentada detrás de la mesa. Percy frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta del despacho. Se acercó a ella y se acuclilló a su lado.

"Penny… me estás asustando… ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Percy muy serio.

Ella se retorció las manos, nerviosamente. Apartó la mirada, y se colocó un rizo oscuro detrás de la oreja. Vacilante.

"Esta noche…"

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Grimmauld Place, 12. Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Parecía mentira, pero Grimmauld Place, al cabo de los meses, había empezado a tomar la forma que en su día debió de convertirla en una de las Casas mágicas más impactantes del Reino Unido. No era una mansión solariega, ni una villa de estilo victoriano en el campo inglés, ni un _cottage_; era tan sólo una casa en una acomodada calle muggle, en el centro de Londres. No obstante, guardaba en su interior años de historia, cientos de recuerdos y había sido testigo de historias complejas que incluso guardaban una relación muy estrecha con su actual propietario.

Otra cosa que destacaba Grimmauld Place de una simple casa muggle, era su carácter indetectable. Los hechizos protectores que habían utilizado Orion Black y Dumbledore habían convertido esa casa en una pequeña fortaleza. Además, era la sede de la Orden del Fénix, una asociación secreta fundada por Dumbledore a la que pertenecían magos y brujas desde hacía generaciones para enfrentarse a Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Un muggle vería que la calle pasaba del 11 al 13, y pensaría que a alguien se le habría olvidado el 12. Es más, los vecinos del 11 y del 13 no sentían que entre ellos había de verdad un número 12.

Harry no había estado tanto tiempo solo en su casa. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Molly, incluso Fred y George, Neville, Luna… habían pasado muchas veces a ayudar a Harry a desinfectar y desinsectar una Casa que finalmente podía llamar "hogar".

Con recelo y malestar; al principio Harry sentía como propio el odio y la repugnancia hacia esa Casa que había sentido su anterior dueño, Sirius Black. Sin embargo, Harry no había sentido nada, no guardaba un recuerdo desagradable cuando tocaba un cubierto de plata goblin con el blasón de los Black. No sentía rabia cuando había apilado la cristalería o reparado alacenas; tal vez Sirius tuvo algún castigo estilo muggle como limpiar todos aquellos pequeños tesoros, por el simple hecho de ser un traidor a la sangre y tener amigos hijos de muggles o mestizos. Por eso los desechó hace apenas tres años, durante su reclusión en la Casa. Harry no lo sabría ya nunca.

Así que decidió ser práctico. Optó por limpiar y salvar lo necesario y recuperable, y deshacerse de lo innecesario e inútil. En cualquier caso, había antiguos libros, viejas cartas, algunas fotografías de personas que ni siquiera conocía. Decidió llevarlo al trastero. Eran objetos inservibles, para él no tenían valor emocional, pero no se sentía legitimado para borrar ese trozo de historia como si fuese un nuevo inquilino. Harry no había conocido apenas sus raíces; esto era lo más aproximado que tenía con un pasado, aunque fuese adoptivo.

Se había propuesto que su primera Casa como un adolescente por fin emancipado fuese acogedora, que no le trajera recuerdos desagradables; quería respetar lo que significaba su historia, pero también quería empezar de cero. Grimmauld Place para él era su hogar. El número 4 de Privet Drive le provocaba a él el mismo dolor que a Sirius le causaba esta antigua Casa. Borraría el dolor, pero conservaría lo bueno también.

Le había costado, por supuesto, recuperar el antiguo color de las cortinas, reparar los agujeros de las polillas, acolchado de nuevo los sofás y colchones… Algunos muebles, alfombras y tapices habían quedado ya definitivamente arruinados por la magia oscura, la actuación de insectos, doxies o ratas.

Pero la verdad es que al final el esfuerzo había tenido su recompensa. Donde había columnas forradas de paneles de madera astillada y semipodrida, ahora relucían con una madera de color caramelo y miel. Las paredes cubiertas de seda ahora relucían en diferentes tonalidades según la estancia. El color rojo oscuro del salón a Harry le recordó mucho a la sala común de Gryffindor, y se preguntó si ese color fue así siempre. Por lo poco que sabía, Harry dudaba que Orion y Walburga Black hubiesen tenido algo rojo en su vida.

Pero quien había resultado imprescindible para recuperar el antiguo esplendor de la Casa fue Kreacher. Harry comprobó la hora, tenía que salir ya hacía La Madriguera si quería asistir a la cena de celebración por el embarazo de Fleur.

Kreacher entró en la habitación tras unos leves golpes, y depositó encima de la cama una capa de viaje perfectamente limpia y planchada.

"Gracias, Kreacher."

El elfo iba a hacer un amago de reverencia, pero se acordó de que el _amo Harry _no quería semejantes gestos de sumisión.

"La chimenea está preparada para su marcha, amo Harry." Comentó Kreacher. "He rellenado el cuenco junto a ella de Polvos Flu."

"Gracias otra vez." Comentó Harry. El elfo desapareció con un saludo y un breve _crack_.

Mientras se colocaba la túnica, Harry pensó cómo surgió todo: Una noche, a principios de la primavera, Harry se había quedado solo frente a la antigua chimenea del Salón. En el relieve en mármol y piedra se distinguía con claridad el emblema de los Black. Harry dejó el vaso de chocolate caliente y muffins que estaba tomando sobre la mesita frente a los sofás, y se acercó más. En la repisa todavía quedaban marcas de lo que un día debió de reposar ahí, presidiendo la chimenea. Formas rectangulares y estrechas de marcos de fotografías; lo recordaba, Sirius había tirado la mayoría de ellas.

Kreacher sin embargo, logró salvar unas cuantas. Para su propio desagrado. Harry no tuvo ninguna contemplación en arrojar al fuego las fotografías de Bellatrix que encontró en la madriguera del elfo doméstico, ahora trabajando en Hogwarts. Algo que probablemente no contribuiría a que le tuviera algún respeto, si es que le quedaba alguno.

"_¡Qué fuerte!... soy propietario de un elfo doméstico que me odia. Me pregunto si mis padres o mis abuelos llegaron a tener alguno…"_

Ser propietario y ser poseedor son dos cosas muy distintas, claro…

Cuando había subido a su dormitorio, abrió el vestidor, y entre las cajas de zapatos extrajo una caja de madera de caoba que había encontrado en Grimmauld Place y que permitía que sus contenidos fueran invisibles. Ahí estaban gran parte de los objetos que había llegado a estimar: el espejo de Sirius, el álbum de fotos de sus padres que le regaló Hagrid, la snitch que atrapó Ginny justo en el partido anterior a que empezaran a salir, el cuchillo ya inservible que le regaló Sirius, una foto de su primer equipo de Quidditch… Entre esos objetos, una minúscula carta que resultó ser crucial para acabar con Voldemort. Escrita por el hermano de Sirius.

Cerró la puerta del vestidor, se descalzó sobre la tarima de madera y se sentó en el sofá de su dormitorio; con un golpe ausente de varita encendió la chimenea. Por fortuna la chimenea de su dormitorio no conectaba con la Red Flu. Así no había riesgo de que lo encontraran en alguna situación embarazosa ni tampoco ningún visitante acabaría achicharrado por las llamas. Entendía que este dormitorio fue la antigua habitación de Orion y Walburga; por su tamaño y por los muebles, parecía que era la habitación principal de la Casa.

"¡Kreacher!" gritó, convocando al elfo doméstico, que se encontraba junto a decenas de los de su raza en las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Con un _crack_, el elfo doméstico se presentó ante él, con una mueca de desprecio y de profundo odio en su rostro.

"¿Sí, _amo_?" preguntó el viejo elfo con la mandíbula tensa.

Pero Harry había aprendido muchas cosas de Dumbledore. Una de ellas era entender a los demás. Y esforzarse especialmente en entender a aquellos que no eran tan semejantes a él. Ahí era donde residía la nobleza. Pensó en quienes asistieron a su funeral… desde ogros hasta sirenas, pasando por centauros.

"Disculpa la molestia, Kreacher. Pero llevo mucho tiempo buscando respuestas." Abrió con delicadeza la carta, y se la mostró a Kreacher. "¿Reconoces esta letra?"

El viejo elfo cayó de rodillas, y se echó a llorar. De todas las reacciones que Harry había pensado, ésa era la que menos probable sintió. Gritar, pelear, chillar, maldecir, autoflagelarse…

Se acordó de su propia soledad, durante sus años anteriores a Hogwarts, en una alacena debajo de las escaleras. Sin nadie que lo ayudara, animara, o reconfortara. Tal vez Kreacher no era tan diferente a él, después de todo. ¿Acaso los Dursley no lo habían tratado a él como un mago trataba a su elfo doméstico?.

Muy probablemente.

Harry se negó a maltratar a ninguna criatura que fuese considerada "inferior" a él, desde entonces. Harry consultó el reloj. En una hora tendría que salir hacia La Madriguera para la cena de celebración del embarazo de Fleur.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**La Madriguera. Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra.**_

"¡Es la última vez que lo digo, bajar ahora mismo, están a punto de llegar a cenar!"

Molly Weasley guardó la varita en el bolsillo del delantal después de haber doblado cuidadosamente las servilletas en la mesa. Sin embargo notó que una de los globos de luz que flotaban en el techo del comedor de La Madriguera debía de tener el encantamiento iluminador casi agotado. Volvió a sacar la varita y ajustó la luz.

Por las escaleras trotó Ginny, mostrando una alegría evidente. Su madre volvió a guardarse la varita y se dirigió a la encimera, donde humeaba el estofado.

"Ginny, te he dicho que no bajes las escaleras trotando como un caballo…"

"Mamá, eso me lo decías porque siempre insistías en que _'así no voy a encontrar novio'_, y tengo novio, y a él no le importa..."

Ginny colocó los cubiertos con la mano; todavía no era mayor de edad para utilizar la varita, pero comprendía el ansia que sintieron sus hermanos antes que ella. También acabaría "gastando" la varita de tanto usarla, una vez cumpliera 17 años.

"Además, no seas machista, mamá. A mis hermanos nunca les has dicho que no trotaran por las escaleras..."

Justo entonces entró por la chimenea Fred, entre las llamaradas verdes provocadas por el Polvo Flu.

"¡Buenas tardes a todos!" gritó; Ginny se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su hermano. Traía debajo del brazo un paquete.

"¿Qué es eso Fred?" preguntó Ginny, esperando cualquier tipo de artilugio de Sortilegios Weasley. Las llamas verdes volvieron a prender en la chimenea y George entró, sacudiéndose despreocupadamente los restos de Polvo Flu que estaban impregnados en su chaleco de piel de dragón.

"¡Hola familia!" George observó extrañado; tan sólo estaban su madre y su hermana. "Vaya… ¿no era una cena familiar…?"

Ginny sonrió, entregándole un puñado de tenedores para que ayudara a colocarlos.

"Tonto… ¿y nosotras qué somos, las vecinas de al lado?"

George amplió la sonrisa, captando la broma de su hermana. Levantó un dedo.

"Tú, jovencita, tendrías futuro en Sortilegios Weasley. No hace falta que te esfuerces para los EXTASIS el próximo año... podrías...".

"¡George!" gritó Molly, dándose la vuelta en la cocina, agitando la varita y soltando tomates cherry con cada movimiento. "¡Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que no digáis esas cosas a vuestra hermana!. ¡Bastante tengo con que vosotros dos hayáis dejado los estudios, como para que encima queráis influir en Ginny!" Agitó la varita y limpió los tomatitos que habían quedado estampados en el suelo. "Fred, George, id sentandoos." continuó la señora Weasley, e introducía la varita en el puchero del estofado y de ella salía un chorrito de jerez.

"Mamá, no te sulfates, si Ginny decide dejar los estudios no tendrá que ver con nosotros. Será que quiere fugarse con Harry." respondió George, agitando la varita y dejando perfectamente colocados los tenedores que le había dado Ginny. Guardó la varita y se frotó las manos en cuanto olió la cena. Fred fue a la encimera de la cocina y dejó el paquete. Al notarlo, Ginny estiró el cuello.

"No me has dicho qué has traído, Fred."

"¿¿¡¡Cómo que se fugaría con Harry!!??" preguntó indignada Molly, dándose la vuelta, los brazos en jarras.

"¡Mamá, yo no me voy a fugar con Harry!" respondió Ginny, echándole una mirada asesina a George. "Además, tú te fugaste con papá."

Molly cambió el rostro, y pareció tranquilizarse.

"Era... otra época. ¡Y habíamos terminado nuestros estudios!" dijo, volviendo a atender el estofado.

Fred, sin prestarle mucha atención a su madre, desenvolvió el papel que recubría el paquete. Molly estaba comprobando el estofado y por el rabillo del ojo sintió que uno de sus hijos más traviesos (si no el que más), estaba descubriendo algo que traía empaquetado.

"¡Fred!. ¡Más te vale que no sea algo que explote o reviente o haga ruido o…!"

"No mamá, qué poca fe tienes en nosotros…" Fred sacó el envoltorio. "Es una tarta, nada más."

Molly enarcó una ceja.

"¿Sólo una tarta?"

"¡Claro!. ¡No todos los días nos enteramos que vamos a ser tíos!" exclamó George. "Por cierto… ¿no va a venir nadie más?"

Molly comprobó la hora.

"Deberían estar ya aquí…" frunció el ceño. Ya no tenía el reloj familiar, se lo había regalado a Harry el año anterior. Era en esos momentos cuando era un reloj muy útil: cada manecilla mostraba qué hacía cada miembro de la familia. Pero justo en ese momento las llamas verdes anunciaron la llegada de alguien. Ginny y George se giraron hacia el salón para ver quién.

"Fred, vigila el estofado." le dijo su madre, mientras se limpiaba las manos e iba hacia la chimenea del salón con rapidez.

"Mamá, sabes que no tengo ni idea de cocinar..." dijo Fred, sacando su varita y mirando el estofado con terror.

"¡Fleur!" Molly ayudó a su nuera a salir de la chimenea.

"_Tganquila_, Molly, no soy una impedida y aún no tengo una _baguiga_ de 10 kilos…" murmuró la joven con una sonrisa, sacudiendo los restos de Polvo Flu de su túnica celeste, pero aceptó la mano para bajar el escalón de la chimenea. "Buenas _tagdes_." Saludó, en cuanto entró en el comedor.

Todos saludaron a Fleur; las llamas volvieron a prender y pasó al salón Bill. Ron bajó trotando las escaleras con el cabello humedecido, murmurando de mal humor algo sobre los hechizos que secaban el pelo. Pig revoloteaba a su alrededor, y Molly se encargó de pedirle a Ron que lo dejara en su jaula, que no quería al pájaro picoteando la comida de la mesa.

Bill estaba sirviendo cerveza de mantequilla, su mano ennegrecida no parecía resultar tan afectada como ocurrió con Dumbledore; quizá era debido a la edad. Todos charlaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Fleur comentó que Charlie, como disculpa por su ausencia, les había enviado unos diminutos zapatos hechos en piel de dragón, exclusivos y con la garantía de que no habían matado a ningún dragón para fabricarlos; Ron alargó el brazo para agarrar un trozo de pan del cesto, lo cual le sirvió para ganarse una reprimenda de su madre.

Las llamas volvieron a arder en la chimenea; ahí Molly olvidó inmediatamente los modales de su hijo menor.

"¡Por fin!" murmuró, mientras iba a recibir al recién llegado. "Seguro que ya vienen vuestro padre y Percy…"

Efectivamente, era Arthur. Molly le dio un breve beso y le ayudó con la túnica formal que solía llevar para ir al trabajo.

"Hola cariño." Desde el salón saludó a los invitados que lograba ver sentados en la mesa del comedor. "¡Buenas tardes!"

Ginny, Ron y George eran los que lograba ver desde su ángulo, y los tres saludaron a su padre. Molly sin embargo estaba más pendiente de la chimenea.

"Arthur ¿Percy no viene contigo?"

Arthur cambió la expresión ligeramente.

"No… me lo he encontrado en un pasillo, iba un poco acelerado; me ha dicho que no podía… que tenía algo importante que terminar esta tarde… Decía que en cualquier caso Charlie no vendría y Hermione tampoco porque estaba en Grecia… decía que por eso su ausencia no sería tan extraña…" murmuró el señor Weasley, pero decidió no seguir cuando vio la expresión entre dolida y enfadada de su mujer. "Escucha, ya sabes cómo están las cosas por el Ministerio, tenemos mucho trabajo…"

Entró en el comedor detrás de ella, y todos supieron inmediatamente de qué iba la cara larga de Molly; hacía ya tiempo que llevaba ese rostro por culpa de la actitud de Percy.

"¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Percy, papá?" preguntó bruscamente George.

"¿Ha decidido ya si es legal importar pus de un bubotubérculo tropical?" preguntó Fred, ocupado con el estofado y su varita.

"¿Acaso le van a promocionar mañana mismo a Ministro de Magia?" siguió George.

Ron terminó de comerse su mendrugo de pan.

"_Segurof_ que _biensa_, como _siembre_, que su trabajo…" en ese momento tragó la bola de pan que tenía en la boca. "…es más prioritario que nosotros…"

Ginny, sentada junto a él, le dio un codazo. Ron la miró indignado, pero Ginny señaló con los ojos a su madre. Molly estaba en silencio, con los labios bien apretados.

"Mamá, Harry dijo que vendría, llegará un poco tarde…" comentó oportunamente Ginny, esperando que esa noticia sí sirviera para animar a su disgustada madre. Efectivamente, el rostro tenso se relajó.

"Oh… entonces mejor pongo el estofado al horno para que mantenga el calor… podemos esperar, claro que sí…" murmuró, visiblemente de mejor humor. Pero al ver que Fred estaba mirando el estofado con la varita y una expresión inusualmente aterrorizada en su rostro, se apuró más para terminar de preparar_ ella _la cena.

oOOoOOoOOo

Harry finalmente llegó unos veinte minutos después que Arthur, como disculpa había traído varias botellas de hidromiel de los Alpes, que hizo las delicias de los invitados. Fleur se sentía especialmente homenajeada, siempre defendía que el mejor hidromiel procedía de Francia. En esto, entró en un debate con su suegra, donde conversaron sobre las mejores cosechas y la adecuación del hidromiel en algunos guisos, especialmente si procedía de Chile, Portugal y Sicilia.

Bill estaba explicándole a Ron sobre maldiciones antiguas; hacía tiempo que le había puesto al día en las egipcias, sobre todo a raíz del viaje que hicieron en el verano en que Ron estaba a punto de comenzar su tercer curso en Hogwarts.

Harry estaba especialmente intranquilo. Hacía unos días que había tenido una pesadilla; afortunadamente no se había vuelto a repetir, pero no dejaba de ser inquietante. Ginny le dijo que no se preocupara, que la tensión tendría que salir por algún lado, y que afortunadamente no tenía visiones ni su cicatriz le escocía como cuando Voldemort vivía. Sería que estaba nervioso porque iba a dar apoyo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una manera de oficializar lo que ya empezó a hacer hace casi tres años, cuando organizó el Ejército de Dumbledore. Decidió seguir prestando atención a Arthur, que comentaba las rencillas internas en el Ministerio.

Por un lado, Scrimgeour se había generado unos cuantos enemigos, debido a su incompetencia en la crisis de Voldemort. No fue tan grave como la etapa Fudge, pero algunos sectores criticaban su falta de iniciativa en la gestión. Cierto era que algunos aurores habían tomado parte en la caída de Voldemort, era una de las cosas que sonaban como un si fuese una asunto "oficial" del Ministerio, y le daba credibilidad; pocos sabían que esos aurores participaron en calidad de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, no como una misión oficial del Ministerio de Magia.

Arthur continuaba dirigiendo la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de Conjuros Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos, pero afortunadamente el volumen de trabajo se había relajado mucho desde la desaparición de Voldemort. Su pasión por lo muggle se traducía en la confiscación de extraños amuletos y talismanes muggles, embrujados la mayoría por magos a cambio de dinero, pero que sólo daba quebraderos de cabeza al Ministerio, ya que esos objetos solían venderse a turistas en las ruinas de templos, catedrales e iglesias. Percy había sido de ayuda gracias a sus contactos en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica porque había muchos talismanes importados de puntos distantes del globo, desde templos sintoístas en Japón, cementerios celtas en Irlanda, o ruinas aztecas en México.

Fue algo a favor de Percy ese esfuerzo por colaborar con su padre, compatibilizándolo con su trabajo como asistente de Rufus Scrimgeour. Arthur empezaba a comprender las razones de la ausencia de su hijo; su novia Penélope hacía ya unos dos meses que estaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Arthur tenía algunas dudas sobre su cualificación para dicho Departamento, pero lo cierto es que ella había superado sin problema las pruebas de acceso. Sabía que Percy estaba muy comprometido con la apertura y participación de otras razas en el cerrado mundo de magos y brujas. Considerar "bestias" a los centauros no era sino una de las batallas que tenía que lidiar su hijo.

El volumen de trabajo que debía de tener Percy sólo generaba simpatías en Arthur. Molly, sin embargo, era más visceral en ese sentido; ella habría dejado todo empantanado para estar con los suyos, sin dudarlo.

La cena siguió hasta bien entrada la noche, brindando por el futuro miembro de la familia.

oOOoOOoOOo

Ginny bromeaba con sus hermanos gemelos sobre su futuro. Ella les decía que abriría una tienda de pasteles y helados, en la ausencia del pobre Florean Fortescue. Todo ello motivado por la deliciosa tarta que a cada bocado cambiaba de sabor, al estilo de las Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores. Excluyendo los sabores inusuales y repugnantes.

El sabor a merengue de limón era especialmente delicioso, en opinión de la menor de los Weasley. Fred y George recibieron felicitaciones por la elección del exquisito pastel, y original también. Harry estaba deleitándose con su cucharada con sabor a trufa, cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta, sonando con insistencia.

A Molly se le iluminó el rostro.

"¡Percy!"

Bill se incorporó, era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

"Iré yo a abrir."

El señor Weasley frunció el ceño. Lo normal era que Percy hubiese entrado por la chimenea. Pero era Percy, seguro que quería hacer una entrada pomposa por la puerta de la casa, para ser el centro de atención y anunciar con un _Sonorus_ que había conseguido estandarizar la longitud de los palos de escoba a nivel mundial. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar más; por la puerta entraron Kingsley Shacklebolt y John Dawlish. Detrás entraba Bill, con el rostro perplejo.

"Papá… preguntaban por ti."

"Buenas noches." Saludó Kingsley, y se quitó el pequeño gorro en señal de respeto; Dawlish bajó la mirada.

Harry frunció el ceño, y dejó la cuchara en el plato. Fred y George incluso borraron la mueca burlona y miraron con curiosidad a los recién llegados.

"¿Qué ocurre, Kingsley?" preguntó Arthur, levantándose de la mesa.

El alto auror miró de soslayo brevemente a Dawlish, vacilante. Molly presagiaba que no habría buenas noticias, y se levantó para colocarse junto a su marido.

"Hemos encontrado a Penélope Clearwater en su despacho… _muerta_."

Fleur emitió un chillido y se llevó las manos a la boca, incrédula. Bill, con el rostro impactado por la noticia, fue junto a ella, y le puso una mano en el hombro, todavía en pie. Ginny dio un respingo, y aferró con fuerza la mano de Harry, quien no daba crédito. Fred y George tenían los rostros inusualmente serios. Ron abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizado.

"¡Merlín!" murmuró Molly, agarrándose del brazo de su esposo. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?. ¿Cómo…?"

"Lo estamos investigando…"

Arthur frunció el ceño.

"Kingsley… mi hijo, Percy, dijo que no vendría, que tenía algo importante que hacer con Penélope…"

Kingsley miró con el ceño fruncido a Arthur. Dawlish junto a él se estremeció. Y Molly miró a su marido boquiabierta, puesto que no sabía ese detalle.

"Arthur, Percy ha desaparecido."

**oOOoOOoOOo**

* * *

_La noche de Walpurgis: los primeros mortífagos eran los "Caballeros de Walpurgis". Curiosamente, su celebración en el año es el punto opuesto de Halloween, (fecha además en la que murieron los Potter). Stonehenge, Wiltshire: Por si alguien no se ha fijado, en este condado está la Mansión Malfoy. Dicen que en la Noche de Walpurgis se reunían doce, uno de ellos el líder, haciendo las veces del Diablo. No, no es el Diablo, pero es tan cruel como él, y a las pruebas me remito._

_En Las Reliquias, apenas mencioné a Kreacher, como apenas mencioné el Ministerio de Magia y sus politiqueos y el papel que desempeñó Percy. Ahora los recupero. Kreacher está muy inspirado en DH, porque me encantó._

_Finalmente: Teddy Lupin en canon nació a finales de 1997. Aquí me veo obligada a pasar su nacimiento a agosto de 1998. En cualquier caso, iniciaría Hogwarts en el mismo año (2009). No tiene importancia en el fic, aunque Tonks, su madre, sí, más adelante, ya que estará de baja por maternidad. Victoire Weasley nacería en 1999, ya que parece ser dos años menor que Teddy. Aquí tendrían sólo menos de un año de diferencia. Tampoco tiene mayor trascendencia._

_Sobre Penelope… por algo me he entretenido estos meses con su boda. Un futuro alternativo para el personaje. Me ha dado penita :( pero dije que arrancaba fuerte. No, no voy a empezar a matar protagonistas alegremente como JKR._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ 'La presión de un legado.'_


	3. La presión de un legado

_Gracias otra vez por leer y por enviarme vuestros comentarios, me dan mucho gustito: CrissBlack, XKelidaX, Orden del Fénix, Sabaku no Akelos, Erea, unkatahe, blackstarshine, Yedra Phoenix, Isa Malfoy, dianetonks, melaniablack, nanai.malfoy, danae kementari, mArTa, lara evans, BarbaraNakamura, Notsoblu, SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY._

_Veamos… otra vez comentarios en común, pero es justo que lo sepáis todas/os: _

_**El "tercero" en discordia:**__ no es el motivo en sí mismo del conflicto Draco-Hermione. Este conflicto empieza en este capítulo. Por mucho que queramos ver otra cosa, Draco es hijo de mortífago, es sangre pura, no es de la Orden, no es amigo de Harry, es el Malfoy (Lucius ha muerto). Pero si se ha fijado en Hermione tiene que ser a costa de renunciar a cosas que ha mamado desde la infancia. Gracias, Isa por apuntarlo, la "crianza". ¡Me has leído la mente!. Siempre intento no caer en topicazos (de ahí que Draco NO sea Premio Anual, y no tenga una maldita sala común con Hermione)._

_**Hermione y Grecia:**__ Hermione está en Grecia de vacaciones con sus padres, es casualidad (interesante) que esté allí, (no es una espía ni es agente secreto XD)._

_**Enemigos: **__es pronto para saber quién es el enemigo misterioso y no os he dado mucha opción a saberlo. De verdad que iré desenvolviendo al personaje, pero ahora no. Desmiento rotundamente: NO es ni fue un mortífago, y definitivamente NO es Neville (!!!), que tampoco es la víctima del Imperius. La tiparraca con la que habla ese enemigo… efectivamente, hablamos del sapo verrugoso. _

_**Percy y Penelope:**__ Ahora es lo importante¿por qué murió Penelope?. Alternativas: fue un error, fue un accidente, no era ella el objetivo, por ser sangre sucia, por su trabajo, por celos… Y la otra gran pregunta¿por qué desapareció Percy?. Alternativas: por ser testigo, por error, por ser culpable, por ser secuestrado, ha muerto también... Penelope, insisto en la frase de Ronan... "las primeras víctimas son siempre inocentes..."_

_Sobre si Penelope es sangre sucia: el DH parece que insinúa que es al menos mestiza. Recordad, Hermione utiliza su nombre para que no la investiguen. Con lo cual es complicado que Penelope sea hija de muggles. Pero por otro lado, fue víctima del basilisco, y esto hace suponer que es hija de muggles._

_Sobre Percy… aunque parezca lo contrario, se ganó todo mi respeto en el DH. Que persiguiera a Rookwood y se quedara junto a Fred. Tal vez me he recreado con sus tonterías en la Escoba, pero eran bromas de Fred y George, y tuvo una boda feliz y divertida (y cursi xD)._

_**Mortífagos:**__ para no fastidiar a nadie la lectura de las Reliquias (sé que hay alguna que está en ello, gracias!), diré que los mortífagos que han aparecido hasta ahora aquí NO son los de ese fic. _

_También lo advertí. Nos gustan los besitos y carantoñas de Draco-Hermione… pero los demás personajes no serán planos y aburridos, como me dijo una vez una lectora, Dark Rachel, "enterrados bajo toneladas de dramione"._

_¡Ah! Esa manía por lo canon no siempre me sirve. Hay personajes que son semi-canon (ej: tomados de las películas, que teóricamente no son canon, aunque sean producto "oficial")_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Resumen Capítulo 2: **Durante la cena de celebración por la futura paternidad de Bill y Fleur, los Weasley reciben la noticia de que Penelope Clearwater, recientemente empleada en el Ministerio de Magia, ha resultado muerta. Percy Weasley ha desaparecido.

* * *

"_**La verdad es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto, debe ser tratada con gran cuidado." **__- Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal._

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Domingo 19 de julio de 1998**_

_**Mansión Malfoy. Wiltshire, Inglaterra.**_

Draco frunció el ceño. Eran las 9:30 pasadas, y su madre estaba sentada en el comedor diurno, con el periódico _El Profeta_ entre sus manos, parecía que ya había terminado su desayuno. Era extraño; su madre a estas horas debería estar preparándose para salir hacia el Callejón Diagón, realizar compras, ir a visitar a amistades como los Bullstrode, los Parkinson, los Greengrass...

"Buenos días, madre." dijo Draco, dándole el acostumbrado beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días, Draco."

Comprobó que no había correo, la bandeja de plata que había en el centro de la mesa estaba vacía. Draco sabía que su madre no tocaba sus cartas. Por lo tanto, no había recibido ninguna lechuza, ninguna noticia de Grecia...

Ligeramente decepcionado y un poco preocupado también, Draco se sentó y mágicamente su desayuno se preparó delante de él, por obra de un encantamiento élfico. Mientras el té se vertía sobre la taza, las tostadas, aún calientes, eran impregnadas con mantequilla y la tortilla se servía en el plato junto al tomate, jamón y salchichas, Draco decidió preguntar a su madre qué hacía a esas horas ahí. Narcissa vestía un sencillo vestido de lino, del tipo que solía llevar cuando no tenía pensado salir, y su aspecto, aunque impecable como siempre, era grave. Pero también podía ser que en un año Narcissa Malfoy parecía haber envejecido cinco.

"¿Qué haces aquí, madre?. Pensaba que ibas a salir al Callejón Diagón."

Narcissa no respondió. Con elegancia, muy despacio, dejó el vaso de zumo de naranja sobre la mesa, y tomó el periódico.

"Léelo tú mismo."

Draco se sorprendió. Cuando la jarrita de leche manchó el té, le dio un pequeño sorbo. Su madre era quien solía regañarle por estar leyendo en la mesa, o haciendo pequeños trucos de magia como pelar su propia manzana o ser él mismo el que se sirviera la comida con la varita. O bien también en esto Narcissa había cambiado, o bien esta situación particular pintaba grave.

"¿Tienes trato en el Ministerio con Arthur Weasley?" preguntó abruptamente Narcissa, alargándole el ejemplar de_ El Profeta_.

Su hijo no llegó a abrir el periódico, levantó los ojos grises tan similares a los de su padre y los clavó en su madre. Intentaba averiguar el significado de esa pregunta. Pero su madre era una estatua de mármol; ningún gesto indicaba sentimiento alguno.

"Tengo trato con mucha gente, sí, incluido Weasley."

Narcissa desvió la mirada, y apretó los labios. Pero no dijo nada. Era extraño. Draco sabía que algo había detrás. Desdobló el periódico y se quedó boquiabierto.

"_**UNA EMPLEADA MUERTA EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**_

_Una empleada del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, la señorita Penelope Clearwater, ha resultado muerta hace dos noches en su puesto de trabajo. Es pronto aún para saber si ha sido una muerte accidental o ha sido provocada por alguien. Asimismo, no se han facilitado datos sobre si ha desaparecido algún documento o instrumento allí conservado._

_Percival Ignatius Weasley, asistente del Ministro de Magia, se encuentra en paradero desconocido desde esa noche, y se dice que ambos mantenían una relación. Fuentes de la investigación han confirmado que fue la última persona que vio con vida a la señorita Clearwater._

_Arthur Weasley, padre de Percival, y empleado del Ministerio, tan sólo ha querido aclarar que su hijo jamás habría hecho nada en contra del Ministerio ni de su familia, y que tanto él, su esposa e hijos, están conmocionados por el trágico suceso, la señorita Clearwater era muy querida por todos ellos. Los Weasley, ha declarado, están muy preocupados e inquietos por el destino de Percival Weasley._

_El Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, ha puesto a los mejores aurores a investigar los hechos, pero ha rehusado facilitar más información."_

Draco dejó el periódico junto a él, pero no siguió desayunando. Su rostro era una máscara impenetrable.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el Callejón Diagón y tus compras?"

Narcissa dio otro sorbo a su zumo.

"No has terminado de leer, Draco."

Draco hizo una leve mueca de sorpresa, y dio un bocado a su tostada; volvió a mirar el periódico. Efectivamente, hacía una extensa mención a la aparición de dos aurores muertos frente a Gringotts, y en las calles próximas al Callejón Diagón, tres muggles habían sido asesinados. Todo apuntaba a obra de varias maldiciones asesinas.

Draco volvió a mirar a su madre, que no había dejado de observarlo durante su lectura, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

"Madre… no pueden haber vuelto… casi todos murieron o están en Azkaban…"

"Casi todos. Pero no _todos_." Narcissa tenía una mirada intensa. "No puedo ir a Londres, como comprenderás."

"Pues no, madre. No lo entiendo. A estas alturas ya habrán despejado la zona, y habrá vigilancia."

Narcissa apartó la mirada.

"Prefiero no ir." dijo simplemente.

Draco esperó que su madre continuara, pero pareció el final de la conversación. Terminó la tostada, y se limpió las manos de la grasa de la mantequilla con la servilleta. Iba a cerrar el periódico, cuando otra noticia lo sorprendió, y junto a ella, una fotografía en movimiento de un terrible fuego en una zona boscosa.

"_**GRAVES INCENDIOS EN GRECIA**_

_Desde ayer por la tarde en Olimpia varias llamas han ardido alrededor del templo, dejando incomunicados a los turistas que estaban en la zona. Los fuertes vientos y el intenso calor han provocado la muerte de tres bomberos (muggles que se encargan de apagar los fuegos con agua y otros medios), dos turistas y varios heridos. El aislamiento de dos días ha terminado cuando el Ministerio de Magia griego ha intervenido para socorrer a las víctimas. Al cierre de esta edición se desconoce si entre las víctimas hay brujas o magos._

_El templo todavía servía para prender fuegos mágicos, entre ellos, el FiendFyre, cuyo uso hoy en día está muy restringido. La única ocasión que se permite a los muggles utilizarlo es en la celebración de un histórico evento deportivo, celebrado periódicamente. El resto del tiempo, los magos y bruja griegos custodian el fuego, que se dice tiene enormes propiedades, incluso letales como ha sido demostrado hasta ahora._

_Es pronto para saber si se ha echado a perder el templo, y si el FiendFyre no podrá volver a producirse."_

Draco perdió el apetito. En Grecia estaba Hermione. ¿Estaría bien, o con suerte le había pillado ese accidente en el crucero cerca de Creta? No había recibido ninguna carta ni noticias de ella desde hacía dos días que él escribió.

Narcissa tenía los ojos fijos en él. Draco apretó los labios, y se obligó a seguir desayunando. No deseaba darle explicaciones, no en ese momento.

Y sin embargo, tenía la sensación de saber que algo se cocía desde hacía tiempo en el Ministerio. Maldijo para sí, ya que en esos meses había trazado relaciones con diferentes empleados y patrocinadores del Ministerio. Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando pensar. En el Ministerio había una situación tensa: antiguos seguidores de Voldemort que ahora disimulaban y ocultaban su afiliación; empleados ambiguos; claros opositores a Voldemort. Quienes querían terminar con el mandato de Scrimgeour y alzarse con el poder y mejores puestos. Quienes apoyaban a Scrimgeour y su prudente "neutralidad" durante la crisis con Voldemort. Allí el que se movía, no salía en la foto precisamente.

¿Qué habría hecho su padre? No lo sabía; Lucius Malfoy había sido ante todo un político, manejaba recursos, personas e influencias. Pero Draco no tenía experiencia, y su mayor valedor estaba muerto.

Draco tenía otra sensación más desconcertante. Su madre parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba. Como él mismo; no en vano había tratado con antiguos enemigos de Harry Potter, como Dolores Umbridge, empleada del Ministerio. Otros relacionados más indirectamente eran antiguos mortífagos como Augustus Rookwood o Mulciber, que, como todos los mortífagos, estaban en busca y captura. Fue incómodo para Draco manejar la situación con diplomacia. No deseaba que lo vincularan con mortífagos, pero no podía ganarse su enemistad tampoco. Estaba en juego su seguridad, la de su hogar, la de su madre.

Y muy probablemente, la de Hermione.

"Por cierto. Este sábado tenemos una invitación para ir a la fiesta de los Fawcett."

Draco disimuló su descontento, con una fingida curiosidad. Tragó el sorbo de té con leche.

"¿Fiesta?" dijo, dejando la taza sobre el plato, aparentando casualidad y normalidad.

Narcissa inclinó levemente la cabeza a un lado, estudiando detenidamente la actitud de su único hijo.

"Draco, no disimules y no finjas ahora que no sabes qué es una fiesta. Sabes perfectamente que en cuanto termines los estudios, deberás pensar en tu compromiso. Por culpa de tu indecisión, Pansy está ya casada." respondió ella con un tono de reproche.

"El hecho de haber ido juntos a un baile en 4º curso no significa que Pansy tuviese que ser mi esposa, madre." contestó él con la mandíbula tensa, aunque con suavidad.

"Pues entonces doblemente descartada. Siri Fawcett no parece un mal partido. Los Fawcett son discretos, acomodados, y ella dentro de lo malo, pertenece a Ravenclaw. Y es muy guapa."

Draco no respondió a eso.

"No lo olvides." Narcissa se incorporó y dejó la servilleta en el lado derecho de su plato. "A tu edad, tu padre y yo ya estábamos comprometidos."

"Eso era antes, madre. Toda vuestra generación se casó pronto por miedo a un nuevo régimen, por miedo a Voldemort…" contestó Draco secamente.

Narcissa puso una mueca inconsciente cuando Draco mencionó el nombre. Descuidadamente. Despreocupadamente. Pero no se calló.

"De todas formas, conoces perfectamente tus obligaciones, Draco. Puedes divertirte lo que quieras con quien quieras _mientras tanto_…" dejó sobreentendidas muchas cosas. "Pero al final tendrás que elegir la decisión _correcta_, no la decisión _fácil."_

Sin más, se marchó, dejando a Draco sumido en oscuros pensamientos, mientras observaba fijamente y con desasosiego las llamaradas agitándose terriblemente en la fotografía de _El Profeta_, reflejadas siniestramente en la vacía bandeja de plata, bandeja vacía de correo.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**La Madriguera. Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra.**_

Los periodistas se agolpaban alrededor de la vieja valla de madera de La Madriguera. Desde hacía dos días, la noticia de que el hijo de un conocido empleado del Ministerio, a su vez asistente del Ministro, estaba en paradero desconocido era una bomba en la comunidad mágica. Y más cuando la que se decía que era su novia, había resultado muerta.

La situación era angustiosa. Fred y George habían decidido cerrar por un tiempo la tienda en el Callejón Diagón; la publicidad del caso había incrementado considerablemente la demanda, incluidos los pedidos por catálogo. Pero se habían negado por principios a hacer negocio gracias a la publicidad ocasionada por el hecho de que su hermano y su novia hubiesen sido víctimas de algún ataque.

Tuvieron que hacer espacio en su antiguo dormitorio; Charlie había llegado el día anterior en cuanto supo la noticia. Ron por lo tanto aceptó el ofrecimiento de Harry de ir a Grimmauld Place, conectados a través de la Red Flu en cualquier momento. Molly Weasley pasaba de estar semicatatónica, a llorar desconsolada junto al retrato de su tercer hijo; había sido un consuelo las palabras de Harry: el reloj mágico de la familia, desde hacía casi un año en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, marcaba a Percy como _"Perdido"._ Lo cual significaba que estaba vivo, pero ¿por qué no contactaba?. ¿Había sido secuestrado por quienes habían asesinado a Penélope?. ¿Y por qué?

El señor Weasley había solicitado permiso al Ministro de Magia para estar al corriente de la investigación. Sin embargo, Scrimgeour, antiguo auror, lo había denegado. Lo cual añadió más indignación a la familia. ¿Acaso ocultaban algo?.

"¡Y si vuelven a molestarnos, les lanzaré el ghoul de la familia!" gritó Ginny, lanzando una vieja bludger que había pertenecido a Charlie hacia los periodistas parapetados tras la desvencijada valla del jardín, y dando un portazo.

"¡Ginny, no serías una mala golpeadora!" comentó Fred, intentando calmar la tensión. "Vaya, tú eres el comodín del quidditch, debería haber un puesto para jugadores versátiles..."

Ginny apoyó la espalda en la puerta. Era una hermosa jovencita, decidida e inteligente como todos sus hermanos, y con el carácter fiero y explosivo de su madre; pero la situación estaba superándola. A punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad mágica, era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentarse a una desgraciada popularidad.

Pero sonrió levemente a sus hermanos gemelos.

"Gracias… En realidad les estaba lanzando gnomos, y de paso me ocupaba limpiando el jardín…"

A Fred y George se le iluminaron las facciones.

"¡Que buena idea…!. ¿Y le diste a alguien?"

Ginny desvió la mirada a un lado, todavía con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Digamos que no quedan gnomos de momento."

George le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la apartó de la puerta.

"Bien hecho. Vamos con mamá, ahora se ha puesto a mirar fotos de Percy de cuando era pequeño."

Los tres salieron hacia el salón donde estaba una desconsolada Molly, con viejos álbumes de fotos desperdigados por la mesa.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Callejón Diagón. Londres.**_

Harry y Ron llegaron al Callejón Diagón a fin de interesarse por los sucesos terribles de la noche de la desaparición de Percy. La calle estaba muy concurrida esa mañana, extraño por ser domingo. Había muchos curiosos que habían ido a averiguar las muertes delante del banco de los magos, Gringotts. Sin embargo, el revuelo por la presencia del famoso Harry Potter se vio aumentado por su compañero, el pelirrojo que todo el mundo identificaba sin dificultad como el hermano del mago desaparecido en el Ministerio, cuya novia había resultado muerta. No era difícil, además de lucir un llamativo cabello pelirrojo, Percy y Ron tenían la complexión alta y delgada, como Bill y el señor Weasley. Charlie y los gemelos eran algo más bajos y fornidos.

La sensación de sentirse observados era incómoda. Especialmente para Ron; tantos años deseando tener un trozo de la atención que tenía su mejor amigo, y ahora deseaba ante todo volver a ser un vulgar y corriente mago anónimo, a la sombra de unos hermanos mayores que eran: un héroe de la Batalla de Hogwarts, un excelente buscador y entrenador de dragones, unos ingeniosos emprendedores y una promesa de la política mágica.

"¿Cómo has aguantado que todo el mundo te mire, te señale y te admire todos estos siete años, Harry?"

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

"Seis, más bien. En quinto no me miraban con admiración precisamente." Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Realmente me he acostumbrado. Pienso que sólo paso desapercibido en el mundo muggle, y hace tiempo que no he vuelto a él."

Calló un momento. Pocas veces pensaba en su familia muggle. No echaba de menos el número 4 de Privet Drive y sus habitantes, pero se preguntaba si ellos estarían bien, y si se acordaban de él.

Probablemente no.

"Tú eres el ganador más joven de la Orden de Merlín, clase 1. Han publicado dos biografías tuyas no autorizadas, que se venden como ranas de chocolate, la última es número uno en la lista de más vendidos en Flourish y Blotts… No me extraña que estés acostumbrado."

"No me acostumbro a esas atenciones. Simplemente sigo con mi vida. Es curioso que eche de menos lo anónimo que era antes de… todo esto." respondió Harry en voz baja.

"Es horrible, Harry." Murmuró Ron. "Ayer en el funeral de Penelope, pensaba que todo había terminado, pero estaba equivocado. Me ha pillado de sopresa, con la guardia baja."

Harry no contestó inmediatamente. Miraba el reflejo de su figura según pasaban por las tiendas, pero no tenía la mente centrada en el aspecto que lucía esa mañana. Finalmente respondió.

"Lo sé. Hace tiempo pensábamos que algo de esto nos podía ocurrir a cualquiera. Ahora que estábamos tranquilos, vemos que seguimos siendo vulnerables. Lo malo es ¿frente a quién?"

oOOoOOoOOo

"¡Harry, Ron!"

Harry se dio la vuelta, sentado con Ron en una mesa en _El Caldero Chorreante_, y dispuesto a encararse con otro curioso, admirador o periodista. Sin embargo, se encontró delante a Dean Thomas y a Seamus Finnigan, sus viejos compañeros en Hogwarts. La tensión se relajó en un instante.

Ron hizo una señal a Tom, el camarero, para que sirviera un par de cervezas de mantequilla más. Harry se levantó para saludar, hacía muchos meses que no veía a sus compañeros.

"¿Qué tal, venís a echar un vistazo por las tiendas?" preguntó sonriente Harry.

"Sí, precisamente hoy es el mejor día." repuso pícaramente Seamus. ¿Mejor día, un domingo?. La mitad de las tiendas estaban cerradas. Dean le dio un codazo, al ver la expresión sombría de Ron. Seamus enrojeció levemente. "Bueno… quiero decir que es un día como cualquier otro…"

Ron dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. Tom, el camarero, dejó las botellas y las jarras para Seamus y Dean, y se retiró.

"No importa, Seamus." murmuró en voz baja Ron.

"Ron… nos hemos enterado, por supuesto." dijo Dean. "Lo siento… debéis de estar pasándolo fatal."

"Sí, Ron, lo lamento…" continuó Seamus, con la sensación de haber metido la pata y ya no saber cómo remediarlo.

"No os preocupéis. Sabemos que Percy está vivo… pero no sabemos dónde, y por qué desapareció."

Harry, Dean y Seamus se sentaron en la mesa y bebieron de sus jarras.

"¿No os informan?" preguntó Dean. "¡Tu padre es funcionario del Ministerio!"

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Están investigándolo los aurores. Pero ni siquiera el señor Weasley tiene acceso a las pesquisas."

"Ron, tu hermano aparecerá. Y explicará qué ha ocurrido." le dijo para animar Seamus.

"Ojalá." murmuró Ron. "Mi madre lo está pasando fatal. En realidad todos. Bill ha vuelto a su casa, no quiere que Fleur esté presionada ni desea tener a los periodistas rondando por allí. Ha pedido una excedencia en Gringotts, hasta que esté todo más tranquilo. Mi cuñada está embarazada." Añadió, aclarando el hecho a los recién llegados. "Ojalá se aclare todo esto pronto." murmuró finalmente, mirando con fijeza su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry bajó los ojos. Ron era el primero que se quejaba de todo: se quejaba de Scabbers, pero tuvo a esa rata un genuino aprecio y la defendió ante todo y todos hasta que se enteró de que era Peter Pettigrew, el que traicionó a los Potter. También se quejaba de Pig cuando se lo regaló Sirius como compensación por haber perdido a Scabbers, pero estaba muy orgulloso de la pequeña e inquieta lechucita. Ahora ocurría igual. Siempre se había llevado mal con Percy, se había metido con él, pero en el fondo, Ron amaba a su familia. Ayer en el funeral de Penelope fueron una piña.

Y Ginny… Harry procuraba estar todo el tiempo con ella, pero comprendía que Ginny, como la única hija entre tantos varones, quisiera hacerle compañía a su madre.

En ese momento, una jovencita de cabello rubio y mirada distraída entró en el Callejón Diagón. Harry reconocería en cualquier parte a esa joven bruja, especialmente llamativa por la extraña túnica verde manzana que llevaba puesta.

"¡Luna!" gritó Harry.

Luna no pestañeó ni se inmutó cuando reparó en los cuatro compañeros de estudios que estaban sentados en una mesa junto a la pared del fondo. Se acercó con tranquilidad junto a ellos.

"Hola." dijo sencillamente.

"¿Quieres sentarte?" Dean y Seamus fruncieron levemente el ceño. No habían tenido nunca mucho trato con _Lunática_ Lovegood, pero tampoco tenían porqué negarse a que ella estuviera allí con ellos.

"Gracias…" dijo ella, lentamente. Se sentó al lado de Harry, y observaba a todos los de la mesa con sus grandes ojos azules, como si esperara que alguien le dijera algo.

"¿Te has enterado, verdad Luna?"

Ella siguió sin pestañear, y fijó su mirada en Harry, sentado a su derecha.

"Mi padre cree que alguien trataba de introducir narvales bicéfalos en las islas británicas. Pero que tu hermano se negó, y ahora se lo han llevado a las aguas de Groenlandia, para que bajo un _Imperius_ sea él mismo el que los capture y los introduzca de contrabando."

Ron rodó los ojos, pero estaba enojado.

"Luna, si vas a soltar otra parida más de las tuyas, mejor vete de aquí." respondió Ron de malos modos. Dean se movió incómodo en su sitio; Seamus bajó la mirada. Ambos habían pensado lo mismo, pero no se habrían atrevido a decirlo de una manera tan tajante.

"Ron… no te pases." dijo severamente Harry. Pero Luna no parecía sentirse ofendida o molesta. Al igual que con la popularidad, acabas acostumbrándote a las malas contestaciones y a los insultos velados o directos.

"No importa… tu hermano aparecerá. Ya lo verás, Ronald." Ron simplemente bebió un poco de cerveza.

"¿Quieres que te pidamos algo, Luna?" preguntó Harry.

"Cerveza de mantequilla está bien." respondió ella. "En cualquier caso, todos los periodistas piensan que las muertes en la puerta de Gringotts y en esa calle muggle tienen que ver con la desaparición de tu hermano."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó en un susurro Ron.

"Porque parece ser que alguien intentó entrar en Gringotts y no lo logró." Luna se acercó a ellos y habló en voz baja. "Mi padre tiene buena relación con los dueños de la tienda de animales mágicos, y le han dicho que esa noche alguien logró entrar en _Eeylops_ y se llevó una lechuza."

Todos miraron a Luna extrañados. ¿Para qué iba alguien a querer entrar en Gringotts, matar a dos aurores, unos muggles fuera del Callejón Diagón, y robar una lechuza?

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Mi Draco ya no es un adolescente que se dedica a pavonearse con la insignia de prefecto y a abusar de su autoridad; aun así, quiero que siga 'in character', (a pesar de su romance con una sangre sucia, que es lo menos canon que puede tener). Ahora tiene encima una responsabilidad, obligaciones y presiones. ¿Cómo encaja Hermione en ese mundo?. ¿Cómo pueden tener un futuro juntos, proveniendo de mundos tan dispares?_

_JKR aseguró después del DH que Narcissa nunca fue mortífaga, aunque por supuesto apoyó la causa de los mortífagos y el papel de Lucius. Aquí no lo será tampoco, así que descartadla del grupo de mortífagos de la Noche de Walpurgis._

_El FiendFyre aparece en el DH, pero tiene otra naturaleza y orígenes. No sé qué traducción dará Salamandra. Viene a significar "Fuego Demoníaco" o "Fuego Maligno" (si consideramos Fyre igual que Fire). Me inspiré mucho en los incendios en Olimpia que ocurrieron este verano en Grecia. Y sí, me ha dado por ahí, el FiendFyre es el que arde en los pebeteros de las Sedes Olímpicas xD (obviamente las Olimpiadas no tienen importancia en el fic)_

_Hay preguntas trampa (¡¡muajajaja!!), hay pistas ocultas, y hay pistas engañosas. A mi eso me vuelve loca y me engancha mucho en las novelas de suspense (suspenso)... espero conseguir ese efecto._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ 'La especialidad de Hermione' (no, no se refiere a un plato de cocina xD). ¡Por fin Hermione regresa de Grecia… así que estamos de reencuentro con su churri! Hala dramioneras, va por vosotras xD_


	4. La especialidad de Hermione

_¡Vuelve Hermione!. Aviso: Van pistas, varias... Las dramioneras, espero que os guste, las no-especialmente-dramioneras (incluida moi), espero que al menos las escenas no os estorben ni empalaguen._

_A alguna os dije que subiría el viernes, pero no me será posible así que prefiero dejarlo antes. M__uchas gracias por la lectura y por vuestros comentarios, sois geniales: Erea, Orden del Fénix, XKelidaX, Yedra Phoenix, blackstarshine :), Lil-Evans, Cristhine, melaniablack :), nanai.malfoy, dianetonks, Notsoblu, CrissBlack, Sabaku no Akelos, damari, mArTa, SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY._

_Cristhine: tranquila que no tengo una varita ni ganas de ir matando personajes; si elegí Penelope es porque da penita, es conocida, impacta, pero no traumatiza tanto como si matas a un personaje principal. Si en el fondo soy una blandengue… xD_

_Por cierto, decimos de dramioneras, pero creo que hay unas cuantas pro-Weasleys ocultas que ya, ya… ¡Esos gemelos tienen su público! Fred y George tendrán importancia en la historia, pero más adelante._

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Resumen Capítulo 3: **Draco mantiene una tensa conversación con su madre en la Mansión Malfoy, donde además se entera del fallecimiento de Penelope Clearwater, la desaparición de Percy y los incendios en Grecia, donde Hermione está veraneando con sus padres. Harry y Ron se encuentran con Luna y ella les revela que la noche del suceso, no sólo murieron unos aurores y unos muggles, sino que también desapareció una lechuza de _Eeylops_, en el Callejón Diagon. 

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

"_**(Dumbledore) sabe que uno puede merecer la pena incluso aunque su familia no haya sido… bueno… del todo respetable. Pero hay quien no lo comprende." **– Rubeus Hagrid. Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 4. La especialidad de Hermione**

_**Jueves 23 de julio de 1998**_

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Nada. Ni una noticia. Había puro hermetismo en el Ministerio. Los Weasley estaban ansiosos y desesperados, imaginando que Percy estaba malherido, estaba Confundido, había perdido la memoria, o incluso, había sido capturado. De momento no había cargos contra él como sospechoso del asesinato, pero los primeros interesados en dar con su paradero eran los propios aurores. Iba a cumplirse una semana desde su desaparición.

Era angustiosa la sensación. Y todos se sentían muy inútiles. Harry había contactado con McGonagall, para sugerirle reactivar la Orden del Fénix. Tal vez extraoficialmente, Shacklebolt o Moody, aunque retirado, pudiesen ayudar a esclarecer los hechos; lamentablemente, una auror en activo de fiar era Tonks, pero salía de cuentas en apenas un mes y no había participado en la investigación.

Sentado en el borde de uno de los sofás del Salón por pura ansiedad, Harry abrió la carta que había traído una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Masticaba una rana de chocolate, pero la engulló entera como habría hecho Ron, cuando se dispuso a abrir el sobre; por algún motivo tenía reparos en dejarlo pringoso de chocolate. Tantos años conviviendo con la obsesiva limpieza de su tía Petunia debían de tener consecuencias.

Este año era un sobre considerablemente más pesado. Y tenía un bulto. Tragó de golpe la rana que tenía a medio masticar en la boca.

"_Ay, no… que no sea lo que creo que es…"_

Harry recordó que ya tenía la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, otorgada hace unos meses en el Ministerio. Realmente intentó por todos los medios no aceptarlo, renunciar a semejante reconocimiento. Él no sentía que lo merecía; en muchos momentos creía que tenía razón Snape cuando decía que sólo había tenido suerte. No era un mago importante, ni un mago extraordinario como lo fue el propio Merlín, o el mismísimo Dumbledore. Sí que tenía un don especial para la disciplina de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero eso tampoco era ningún mérito, en su opinión; Hermione entonces tendría que haber recibido unas doce Órdenes de Merlín…

Y si apuraba, incluso sus padres habían sido brillantes. Pero él era tan sólo un muchacho que había tenido algo de suerte y algo de habilidad a partes iguales. Eso no era extraordinario, había muchos magos que merecían ese honor más que él.

Y sin embargo, ahora era Harry Potter, Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Cromo número 100 de las ranas de chocolate. Objeto de dos biografías no autorizadas.

Esos títulos y esa celebridad para él no representaban nada; aparentemente para el mundo sí. Resignado, comprobó que la lechuza no hubiese confundido el destinatario. No. Sin duda él era _"Harry Potter. Grimmauld Place, 12. Londres"; _palpóotra vez el bulto que sentía en el sobre, y lo abrió. Apartó los pergaminos y extrajo la insignia.

_Premio Anual._

Suspiró. Él, que nunca había deseado destacar, ni ser el Elegido, ni ser el predestinado, ni un héroe… como le dijo a Hagrid hacía tiempo, era "sólo Harry." Suponía que era un símbolo, y con el tiempo a la gente acabaría olvidándolo. Eso esperaba al menos, las personas tenían la memoria histórica muy frágil.

Si lo vieran sus tíos Vernon y Petunia…

Dejó la insignia sobre la mesa y comprobó los pergaminos. Efectivamente, del sobre apareció la carta que le informaba de los libros que tenía que adquirir para el siguiente curso. Bufando, dejó la carta sobre el enorme escritorio, asustado sólo de ver el listado que no hacía sino recordarle que era el año de los EXTASIS.

El otro pergamino era uno que seguramente Percy tenía enmarcado en su habitación desde el mismo instante en que lo recibió en su año. Pero Harry puso inmediatamente una mueca como si el pergamino quemara en su mano. Esas bromas inconscientes sobre Percy ahora sonaban de muy mal gusto, y se reprendió a sí mismo por ello.

"_Estimado Sr. Potter,_

_Es mi deber oficial informarle que ha sido escogido como el Premio Anual de este año académico. Junto a la Premio Anual, esperamos que dirija las reuniones semanales de prefectos y colabore en todos los asuntos académicos y extraacadémicos del Colegio._

_La primera reunión con los prefectos de 7º curso se celebrará el próximo martes 1 de septiembre en el compartimento de Prefectos del Expreso de Hogwarts._

_Después de la tradicional cena de inauguración de curso, la Profesora McGonagall desea reunirse con usted y la Premio Anual en el despacho de la Directora._

_Con mis mejores deseos, y esperando mucho éxito en esta nueva etapa, reciba un saludo cordial._

_Filius Flitwick. Jefe de Estudios."_

"_Vaya… de modo que Flitwick es ahora Jefe de Estudios." _

Harry releyó rápidamente la carta, mientras pensaba que entendía que Flitwick ocupara ese puesto, siempre había tenido buena sintonía con McGonagall, de la misma manera que ella tuvo muy buen entendimiento con Dumbledore.

Depositó la carta sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándola fijamente, junto a la brillante insignia. Recordó que estuvo incluso "casi" decepcionado cuando en 5º curso no fue elegido prefecto, y sí lo fueron Hermione y Ron. Entonces no lo entendió; más tarde supo que Dumbledore no quiso añadirle una presión más a su ya complicada vida.

Imaginaba que McGonagall con esto le daba el reconocimiento que pensaba que merecía. Si es que lo merecía, se dijo a sí mismo. Y tal vez, McGonagall consideraba que ya podía tener presiones más cercanas al mundo académico: colaborar en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ser Premio Anual. No sabía qué tal se apañaría con los EXTASIS.

Estaba seguro que Dumbledore habría aprobado la decisión de la nueva directora, y sus padres, Premios Anuales en su época, habrían estado orgullosos. Seguramente Sirius, se habría reído, pero le gustaba pensar que habría pensado que para Harry era un premio de verdad, y no una carga más. Los señores Weasley… estarían encantados (ya estaba viendo a Molly con lágrimas en los ojos y dándole uno de sus abrazos característicos…) Hermione, Ginny… ellas estarían igual de felices.

Casi probablemente los únicos que se espantarían serían Fred y George. Más le valía estar preparado para alguna de las suyas como escarmiento por haber sido _deshonrado_ como Premio Anual…

De todas formas, su padre nunca fue prefecto, y sí Premio Anual. Sonrió sintiéndose mejor; le gustaba seguir los pasos de su padre así que tuvo que admitirse que una pequeña parte de sí mismo sí estaba contenta de ser elegido Premio Anual. Se incorporó y recogió las cartas e insignias para subirlas a su cuarto, cuando pensó.

"_¿Y quién será la Premio Anual?"_

Sólo esperaba que no fuera ninguna de las de Slytherin… y si tenía que elegir, lo menos malo era la que fue el año pasado, Mandy Brocklehurst, aunque él no llegó a estar allí. No duró mucho, claro, ya que Hogwarts fue clausurado al poco de iniciarse el curso académico.

"_¿Pero no habían elegido a Nott como Premio Anual el año pasado?"_

Harry sonrió burlón; al menos el 50 por ciento de los Premios Anuales _no_ sería un Slytherin; pero pronto olvidó los enredos sobre las decisiones corporativas, cuando la mesa del comedor empezó a colocarse mágicamente, y el aroma de la cena llegó hasta donde él estaba.

Se fue hacia el escritorio en el otro extremo del Salón, en donde se guardaban muchas cartas. Abrió la puerta corredera y buscó alguna pluma y algún tintero y un trozo de pergamino. Encontró un viejo tintero, aunque la tinta estaba ya muy reseca y ningún pergamino nuevo. La única pluma que encontró estaba bastante pelada, pero no iba a subir a por una de las suyas, ésa valdría igualmente.

Distraídamente, se preguntó por qué no habían limpiado mejor ese escritorio, y por qué Sirius lo había dejado intacto. Probablemente por la enorme cantidad de papeles inservibles, era más prioritario limpiar la casa de doxies y boggarts.

Había varias cartas. Leyó sin mucho interés algunos de sus contenidos: _"…además ya sabe que nosotros no nos podemos dejar ver por un evento tan indigno, Gregory los sabe…"; "…no me habías dicho que la señora Nott murió…"; "…como siempre observándolo todo A…" _Papeles viejos e inútiles. Agarró la última garabateada y se apuntó mentalmente adquirir algún material de escritorio a la lista de la compra la próxima vez que fuera al Callejón Diagón. En la parte de atrás, que estaba en blanco, le puso una breve nota a Ginny.

"_¡Hola Ginny!_

_Adivina: acabo de recibir la carta en la que me comunican que soy Premio Anual. ¡No sé qué voy a hacer cuando vea a Fred y George la próxima vez, dirán que me dedico a coleccionar premios!. Sigo bastante agobiado por eso, es mucho más interesante ser alguien anónimo._

_Perdona, que no he preguntado. ¿Cómo estáis por allí?. Espero que de verdad Percy regrese. Compruebo el reloj de tu madre a todas horas, le he pedido a Kreacher que me avise inmediatamente en cuanto vea algún cambio. Sólo espero encontrar la manecilla de Percy en 'Casa'._

_Iré esta tarde a veros._

_Te quiero._

_Harry._

_PD: disculpa este trozo de pergamino reciclado. No encontraba sobres ni pergaminos nuevos por aquí."_

Pasó a la parte trasera de la sala de estar y abrió la jaula de Hedwig. Dobló la carta lo mejor que pudo y escribió la dirección de Ginny en un doblez en blanco. Descorrió la cortina y dejó volar a la lechuza blanca.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sábado 25 de julio de 1998**_

_**Elephant & Castle. Londres.**_

Draco comprobó el reloj por décima vez en los últimos diez minutos. Caminaba de un lado a otro del salón, mirando a cada segundo la chimenea. Hermione por fin había enviado una escueta carta en la que le anunciaba que llegaría esa misma noche, a eso de las once y media. Bien. Eran las doce y veinticinco de la noche, y de momento allí no había llegado nadie.

La carta fue frustrante. Para alguien que era capaz de escribir tres pergaminos completos sobre las propiedades de la piedra lunar, o que había sido capaz de mantener una correspondencia regular con un famoso jugador de quidditch internacional desde que tenía 15 años, era insultante recibir una carta tan parca.

"_Hola Malfoy, esto me ha encantado, pero ha sido accidentado¡tantos incendios..! Volveré por la Red Flu a eso de las once y media la noche del día 25. _

_Te echo mucho de menos. Estoy deseando volver a verte. _

_Granger."_

Y si no escribió no sería porque no había lechuzas en Grecia… ¿no decían que era el símbolo de la diosa Atenea?

Se sentía como un león enjaulado. A pesar de que odiara la comparación, le hacía parecer mucho más Gryffindor de lo que él se sentía. Los malditos leones de Gryffindor… hasta cuando se enojaba tenían que salir a la luz. Pero afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar más. Las llamas verdes prendieron en la chimenea, el olor a polvo Flu penetró sus fosas nasales; del humo y las llamaradas, surgió la figura familiar que hacía ya dos semanas que no veía.

_Granger. _

De toda la maldita gente que había conocido en su vida, tenía que haberse relacionado con la que más repulsión debía sentir. La única chica sobre la que no podía dejar de pensar, la que invadía sus sueños antes incluso de ser consciente de que la repulsión era provocada por la atracción.

Había echado de menos sus risas, sus enfados, sus gemidos y sus caricias. Al principio, muy al principio, pensó que quizá debería tener otra relación para sacar a Granger de su mente. Alguien que le hiciera centrarse en otra cosa que no fueran la manera en la que ella respondía a sus besos y su pasión. Pero los eventos, la guerra contra Voldemort, demostraron que no importa lo que hiciera, ella ya estaba dentro de él, como si fuese una poción que generara síndrome de abstinencia.

Hermione soltó los bultos que traía al suelo. Puso las manos en el pecho de Draco y sintió su corazón latiendo cada vez más deprisa. Él se quedó un momento inmóvil, y ella se alzó de puntillas, y muy lentamente, puso sus labios sobre los de él. Draco abrió su boca al sentir la presión de esos labios que había echado de menos; dejó que ella llevara el ritmo durante un momento, luego quiso más. Pero no movió los brazos, el único contacto que tenían era de sus bocas y lenguas, y las manos de Hermione sobre el pecho de él. Lo cual, extrañamente, hacía el beso mucho más sensual, más seductor.

Ella pensó, no por primera vez, que Malfoy sí sabía besar. Ligeramente frustrada, deseando sus brazos alrededor de ella, finalmente el deseo quedó saciado cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos y profundizó el beso.

Hermione subió las manos desde el pecho hasta el cabello y dejó que los dedos jugaran con los pálidos mechones. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, y con la facilidad que da la práctica, Draco subió las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola posesivamente, y ella soltó un gemido, sin soltar los labios de él, acercándose a él más aún.

"Si haces eso no llegaremos al dormitorio…" susurró Draco.

ooOOooOOoo

"¿Sabes?" preguntó Draco con la cara enterrada en los rebeldes rizos de ella. Hermione giró levemente la cara, sin cambiar la postura sobre la cama. Algo difícil, ya que el brazo de él estaba encima de ella. "Uno de mis sueños favoritos termina así."

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo, y se mordió el labio. Hace dos años se habría ruborizado hasta las orejas. Pero la interpretación de esa ambigua frase habría sido la misma: él se estaría refiriendo a su desnudez, como poco. Pero él levantó la cara sobre el codo y sonrió de medio lado, apenas visible entre las luces nocturnas de la calle que se filtraban por las cortinas, adivinando sin margen de error esa línea de pensamiento que flotaba por la cabeza de la joven.

"No me refería a eso, so pervertida…" pero cuando sintió la escéptica ceja enarcada de Hermione, no tuvo más remedio que continuar. "Bueno, también algo de eso hay… pero no es eso. Quería decir que esto es lo mejor. Estar aquí, sin horarios, sin prisas y sin presiones. Despertarme contigo en mi cama."

Ella sintió una oleada de emoción que podían provocarle el llanto o una nueva apasionada sesión. Lo besó. El resto ya lo improvisarían. Susurró a los labios de él.

"Te he echado de menos."

ooOOooOOoo

"Buenos días preciosa." dijo de buen humor Draco desde el umbral, tras haber abierto las cortinas con un breve movimiento de la varita. La luz de la mañana de domingo entraba indirectamente en el dormitorio; presagiaba un día soleado.

Hermione se estiró en la cama, y se abrazó a la almohada con fuerza. Draco ya estaba completamente duchado y vestido. Entró más en la habitación, sosteniendo dos sobres algo gruesos bajo el brazo que sostenía la varita, mientras que con la otra bebía zumo de naranja.

Granger. No era de las que apreciara madrugar. Uno de los detalles que indicaban de ella: uno, que no jugaba al quidditch. Dos, que sus hábitos de estudio siempre pasaban por quedarse hasta las tantas rodeada de libros y pergaminos, pero nunca madrugar para estudiar o repasar.

La respiración de ella volvía a ser regular. Increíble. ¡Se había vuelto a quedar profundamente dormida!. Draco esbozó su clásica mueca burlona y se sentó en uno de los sofás, junto a una pequeña mesita de madera redonda. Le gustaba ese sitio, estaba cerca del mirador de su dormitorio, podía mirar Londres desde el ático.

En Elephant & Castle eligió mudarse hacía un año, un barrio del sur de Londres donde un tal Willy Widdershins hechizó retretes para que les explotasen a los muggles. Pero era precisamente una zona donde él era uno más. Los edificios espantosamente vulgares eran así sólo a ojos de los muggles, que se fijaban más en barrios más elegantes como Chelsea, Mayfair o Hampstead. Afortunadamente, los magos de Londres vivían mucho más tranquilos en falsas ruinas o falsas casas abandonadas en barrios mediocres como Whitechapel, Hackney o el propio Elephant & Castle. Los muggles evitaban esas zonas a ciertas horas, dando así un margen de libertad a los magos y brujas, para salir, cenar o simplemente pasear sin necesidad de disfrazarse.

Hermione quería pasar el tiempo perdido en Grecia con Draco, ir juntos al Callejón Diagón, comprar lo necesario para el siguiente curso, e ir juntos al Expreso de Hogwarts. Quería pasar desde el primer minuto todo el tiempo posible con él. Y Draco lo agradecía; había pasado el último mes entre confuso, enfadado y preocupado.

Apartó los ojos del mirador y dejó la carta dirigida a Hermione sobre la mesita. Levantó los pies y los colocó sobre el otro sillón y se recostó hacia el respaldo para leer más cómodamente. Sólo escuchaba el ruido del tráfico muggle, relativamente tranquilo al ser un domingo por la mañana, y la pausada respiración de Hermione, tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama, estirada cómodamente sobre la enorme cama. Sobre la mesita había varios objetos que Hermione había traído de Grecia, incluido un manual de griego antiguo y runas clásicas que seguramente sería un pasatiempo para complementar sus EXTASIS de Runas Antiguas.

Draco abrió su sobre; éste adjuntaba la insignia de Prefecto. La lista de libros y material necesarios para el curso… Flitwick como jefe de estudios… Esto no le sorprendía; ya se había enterado en el Ministerio a través del Consejo Escolar.

Torció la boca. No quería volver a acordarse del Consejo Escolar; su padre había sido anteriormente un influyente miembro del mismo, gracias especialmente a las generosas donaciones, que otorgaban favores a cambio. Hoy en día había todavía le generaba desconfianza, pero al menos parecía que habían tomado una decisión "Gryffindor": Minerva McGonagall como directora, Filius Flitwick como Jefe de Estudios.

Quizá sí los tiempos estaban cambiando.

Consultó el reloj. Las 11.00. Dentro de casi un mes estarían de camino, por última vez al menos como estudiantes, hacia Hogwarts.

"Y Granger durmiendo como esa princesa de cuentos muggles que menciona…"

Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella; observó por unos minutos a la bella durmiente. El pelo alborotado como todas las mañanas, (y tardes, y noches, a decir verdad…), el brazo debajo de la almohada y el otro agarrado firmemente a ellal. No, la verdad es que no tenía aspecto de ser una elegante dama, pero le daba igual. Draco estiró la mano y tocó el encrespado cabello; en realidad no era un cabello tan áspero, pero lo aparentaba. Hacía tiempo que bromeaba con ella diciéndole que eso había sido gracias a él y a su influencia, que antes su pelo era exactamente igual que las ramas de su Nimbus 2001.

En el fondo no la querría de otra forma. No quería un pelo liso y aburrido en ella.

Por supuesto, cualquier comentario a su cabello derivaba en una pelea como dos cachorros de león. Irónico, de nuevo él no se veía como un león, a menos que descontaras ciertas habilidades en la cama, claro… Cuando hacía él hacía otra vez alguna referencia a su felina masculinidad, volvían a empezar la batalla. Prefería no pensar en cómo solían acabar, si la batalla se iniciaba precisamente en el dormitorio…

Ella se movió y pareció que la caricia en el cabello la sacaba del sueño. Pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que antes ni siquiera había conseguido sacarla de los brazos de Morfeo.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las once."

"¿Por qué madrugamos?" murmuró medio dormida. Draco sonrió de medio lado. Disfrutaba de esas limitadas ocasiones en las que ella estaba absolutamente confundida sin necesidad de hechizo alguno, y él era la mente rápida, ágil y brillante.

"Granger… yo madrugo, tú duermes como si hibernaras…" dijo burlón. Ella sólo levantó la mano y la dejó caer sobre su muslo, como si hubiese querido darle un golpe. Emitió un profundo suspiro y se incorporó. Los adormilados ojos marrones se fijaron en él tras pestañear varias veces.

"Me voy a la ducha." murmuró con la voz ronca de sueño. "Haz algo de desayuno…" dijo, mientras iba medio dormida hacia el baño.

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama. No era muy hábil con los hechizos en la cocina, y Hermione no soportaba tener elfos domésticos, y francamente, él tampoco quería ninguno cerca. Se apañaba más o menos, pero solía encargar todo a un restaurante mágico, o bajaba él directamente.

"Granger, mejor di un _brunch_… ya es un poco tarde para desayunar¿no crees?"

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione salió al cabo de quince minutos, completamente vestida. Se dirigió a la mesita y con un simple toque de varita sobre su cabeza, secó los rizos. Se fue hacia el otro sillón, que Draco ocupaba con sus pies, y le dio un golpe para que se apartara. Ni caso.

"¡Malfoy!"

Pero él estaba enfrascado en la lectura de _El Profeta_; si no hubiera sido porque estaba al derecho, Hermione había pensado que estaba en la inopia como solía ocurrirle a Luna cuando estaba enfrascada en leer _El Quisquilloso_. Claro que mejor no le hacía la comparación con Luna en voz alta, o se pondría de mal humor.

Draco dejó el periódico, pero no varió la postura.

"Ven aquí." dijo él, estirando los brazos, sus ojos grises intensos pero la expresión engañosamente seria. Hermione sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que eso significaba que tenía que sentarse encima de él, y sólo así apartaría los pies del otro sillón. Gesto inútil, porque para entonces ella estaría sentada en su regazo, y no habría forma de disfrutar del otro sillón por fin vacante. Ella pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros y le dio un beso en los labios, suave y delicado.

"Buenos días." le dijo ella por fin, cuando se apartó.

La mano de él acariciaba la cintura de ella, bajo el top de algodón. Sin apartar la mirada, señaló con la boca los sobres, paquetes y objetos que yacían junto al periódico, justo a la espalda de ella.

"¿Qué es todo eso que has desparramado ahí?" preguntó Malfoy.

Hermione giró la cabeza para mirar las cosas.

"¿Eso?. Nada… son algunos encargos que me han hecho. Para Luna, para Neville…" Draco rodó los ojos. "Para los Weasley, a Bill le interesan mucho el tema de las maldiciones antiguas; un par de encargos de Percy y de Arthur Weasley… Por cierto, podrías llevarlos al Ministerio si vas, el señor Weasley me pidió un amuleto Ojo de Atenea para comprobar el tipo de hechizo de buena suerte, está trabajando en amuletos de muggles embrujados. También he traído un regalo para Harry, ya que es su cumpleaños este viernes… Un libro de griego antiguo para mi, seguro que es utilísimo para Runas Antiguas…"

"¿Y yo no tengo ningún regalo?" preguntó él, caprichoso. "Con lo que me parezco a un dios griego, tan apolíneo…"

Hermione acercó más la cara a la de él.

"Siento comunicarte que tu aspecto, y como mucho, es el de un dios escandinavo. Sin la barba y los cuernos, claro." Sonrió maliciosamente. "Tú tienes de griego lo que yo tengo de tibetana. Pero sí, te he traído una cosa."

Le entregó un grueso paquete envuelto en un simple papel de estraza. Ante la mirada interrogativa de Draco, ella se disculpó.

"Lo siento, sólo había papel que usan los servicios de Correos…"

Draco puso una cara aún más interrogativa. Ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Draco desenvolvió el regalo.

'_El patronus más grande de la Historia: Andros el Invencible.'_

"Es para que sigas practicando el Encantamiento Patronus." dijo Hermione sonriente. "Además, siempre has dicho que si te lo propones, superarás a Harry y _'su estúpido bambi'_, así que ya puedes aplicarte."

Él sólo le dio un beso en los labios, antes de decirle:

"Me encanta." Hermione sonrió satisfecha. "Por cierto, tú tienes una carta de Hogwarts."

Hermione frunció los ojos.

"Como me digas que me han expulsado, te la ganas…"

Draco no respondió, recordaba la broma que él le hizo en su día, en la Mansión Malfoy, y que la llevó a tener un ataque de agobio por imaginar que podrían haberla expulsado y que tendría que irse a vivir con los muggles. Lo irónico era que ahora era él quien se había exiliado del mundo exclusivamente mágico, y vivía más cerca de muggles de lo que nunca habría soñado.

Lo cierto es que tampoco tenía ningún contacto con ellos. El edificio era mágico, el barrio era engañosamente muggle, y apenas necesitaba recorrer el Londres muggle para obtener lo que necesitaba. Malfoy le dio un beso antes de estirar una mano hacia el sobre y dárselo a ella. Hermione soltó los brazos de su cuello, y se acomodó en el pecho de él, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro.

Abrió el sobre, y salió una insignia, que cayó sobre su regazo. Draco apartó la mano de la cintura de ella y recogió la insignia.

_Premio Anual._

Hermione ignoró las cartas, apartó la cabeza del hombro y quedó sentada, mirando con emoción la insignia. Lo que siempre había deseado, desde su primer día en Hogwarts.

"¡Premio Anual!. ¡Pero si el año pasado no lo fui!" Hermione sonrió ampliamente. "¡Malfoy, soy Premio Anual!"

Se echó en sus brazos y él respondió a la efusiva alegría, pero frunció el ceño ligeramente. Era verdad, era Premio Anual, era demasiado perfecto.

"¿Y tú?" dijo ella, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello; sólo le faltaba ronronear como su extraño gato patizambo.

"Soy prefecto. Así que podrás patrullar conmigo y encerrarme en los armarios y los pasadizos y abusar de mi, Premio Anual. No me importa. Ni se te ocurra quitarme puntos, este año Slytherin se llevará la Copa de las Casas."

Hermione echó una risa breve, y giró la cabeza para leer la carta que anunciaba su nombramiento.

"Qué pena que no seas Premio Anual." murmuró ella, pero con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

"Bah, ser Premio Anual habría emocionado a mi padre." dijo él con indiferencia. Echaba de menos a Lucius, pero no quería repetir sus pasos ni hacer las cosas que él no quisiera sólo por honrar su recuerdo. "Además, era Nott el Premio Anual, no tiene sentido que sea yo ahora. Sé que Nott va a ir a Hogwarts este año."

Hermione dejó las cartas y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho. Acariciaba la manga de algodón de la camiseta de Draco, que tenía la mano en el muslo de ella.

"¿Quiénes sabes que van a ir?" preguntó ella en un tono casual.

"¿De Slytherin?. Creo que casi todos." dijo él quedamente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Sigues en contacto con ellos."

"Más o menos." respondió él lacónicamente. Hermione sabía que era un tema que no quería tocar. Pero ella sí quería insistir.

"¿Y Pansy?"

Draco apartó la mano del muslo y tomó la barbilla de ella, le giró la cara y le dio un beso lento, sensual. El tipo de beso que no era de las mañanas, como los solía clasificar Hermione. Los besos de las mañanas: rápidos, frescos, energéticos; los besos de las tardes y de las noches eran más calmados, más sensuales. Saboreaban el momento. No sabía por qué. Así funcionaban.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?. ¿Justo cuando mencionó a Pansy?

Hermione se apartó de golpe, y Draco gimió por la interrupción. Pero no apartó la mano de la barbilla de ella. Sonrió levemente.

"Si quieres saberlo, no pensaba precisamente en Pansy cuando te he besado. Pensaba en lo mucho que me gustan tus celos. No me van las casadas, me van más las Premio Anuales."

Y como un resorte, paró esa mano que iba directo a su hombro, a sacudirlo al más puro estilo muggle. Estilo que por cierto había aprendido a manejar y a echar de menos y todo. De nuevo, esas peleas en la cama derivaban siempre en…

"Pues no me provoques." dijo ella en un susurro, y se sacó la lengua burlonamente.

"Granger, no saques eso a menos que tengas intención de usarla." respondió él, mientras acariciaba la piel de la espalda de ella.

Ella rió en silencio, mientras se acomodaba y sentía el vello erizarse por las caricias por la espalda.

"Granger, te suenan las tripas." dijo él sin dejar el beso. Ella se rió aún más, pero tampoco abandonó algo tan placentero.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco no acompañó a Hermione en su brunch. Se limitó a comer unos sándwiches con un vaso de leche. Hermione se preparó unos huevos revueltos con ensalada, café con leche, zumo de calabaza y brownie.

"¿Acaso en Grecia no has comido?"

Hermione tragó para responderle rápidamente.

"Seguro que me prefieres anoréxica y a dieta permanentemente. Pues lo llevas claro." Le respondió, dándole un buen trago al zumo de calabaza. "Bueno¿y qué novedades hay?"

Malfoy frunció el ceño levemente. Ahora comprendía la naturalidad y la energía, ella no sabía nada de los últimos acontecimientos. No se arrepentía, si de verdad Granger hubiese sabido antes lo que le tenía que comunicar, tal vez la noche no habría sido tan agradable…

"Granger ¿no te has enterado?"

Hermione pestañeó, y dejó el vaso de zumo en la mesa, tomando el cuchillo y tenedor para seguir con sus huevos revueltos.

"¿De qué?" contestó, y dio un bocado a los huevos revueltos con un poco de tomate crudo.

"Penelope Clearwater, esa que fue prefecta hace unos años por Ravenclaw, ha muerto."

Hermione soltó el tenedor; hojas de lechuga y recula saltaron del plato por el golpe. Draco levantó la varita y limpió los restos con delicadeza.

"Hace una semana, en el Ministerio. De momento es todo secreto, así que lo único que hay son rumores circulando."

"Pobre Percy…" murmuró, sabedora de que Percy y Penelope tenían una relación. Hermione había sido siempre alguien con quien había congeniado Percy. Tal vez fuese el amor por las reglas y las cosas bien hechas desde el principio, y por lo que les habían criticado su rigidez e inflexibilidad.

"No he terminado." Dijo Malfoy en voz baja. Hermione levantó las largas pestañas y miró a Draco entre curiosa y asustada. "Weasley ha desaparecido, desde esa misma noche nadie sabe dónde está."

Hermione abrió la boca de par en par.

"¿Qué dices?. Será porque… tal vez esté sufriendo y haya querido aislarse."

Draco negó levemente con la cabeza. Dio un mordisco al sándwich y pareció masticar despacio, para darse tiempo a responderle a eso.

"Parece ser que estuvieron juntos esa noche en el Ministerio. Sea lo que sea a lo que se dedicaban, ella ha muerto por eso."

"Malfoy, insinúas que Percy tuvo algo que ver… que fue cómplice."

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo digo lo que parece ser que ocurrió allí. Yo no lo sé."

Hermione se mordió el labio. La clara insinuación era que Percy había participado en el asesinato.

"Tengo que ver a Ron… y a Ginny… y a la señora Weasley…"

Draco se echó atrás en su asiento, contrariado. Hermione se incorporó y al más puro estilo muggle, empezó a recoger nerviosamente los restos del _brunch_ inacabado.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Flitwick de Jefe de Estudios (o "Subdirector"). ¿Por qué? Sigo con esa idea de darle oportunidades a todas las razas. De Flitwick se rumorea que tiene sangre de goblin (duende)._

_Andros el Invencible: de la Antigua Grecia, es un mago conocido por haber creado el Patronus más grande, del tamaño de un gigante._

_Lo de los sandwiches con leche :S es una costumbre realmente holandesa (en G. Bretaña la leche va con el té sobre todo) xD que nunca entendí. He pasado un periodo corto de tiempo viviendo cerca de Amsterdam, nunca entendí ese almuerzo… _

_Sí, me encanta que Hermione y Draco sigan llamándose "Granger" y "Malfoy". Es como una broma que tienen secreta._

_Por cierto ¿no se os ha ocurrido enviarle una lechuza a Percy?. Si está "Perdido", al menos Hedwig podría enviarle una carta… (parece que no es posible perseguir una lechuza cuando va a su destinatario, y las lechuzas siempre los encuentran no obstante) Pues escribir a Percy será una propuesta de Draco a los Weasley._

_Gracias por leer, con o sin comentarios._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ 'Los motivos de Kingsley y Percy'_


	5. Los motivos de Percy y Kingsley

_Gracias por vuestra lectura y por vuestros comentarios: XKelidaX, lara evans, blackstarshine, Erea, Orden del Fénix (de momento sigues siendo el único chico xD), CrissBlack, mArTa, Lil-Evans, dianetonks, melaniablack, Yedra Phoenix, Sabaku no Akelos, Isa Malfoy, Corae (cuádruple por lo menos!), Cristhine (xD cortos? ay con lo que ocupan los capis, y yo que pensaba recortarlos!), __Heredrha (por fin… "deuda" de sobra saldada ;): tú lo dijiste, es la continuación del DH hecha por una fan de Sirius (y los Blacks), no una adoradora de Snape… xD. Ésa es Jkr._

_Voy poniendo cosas en común, aunque os he respondido a cada uno, va para los que leen y no preguntan (entiendo que tienen todo claro, pero por si acaso). A todo el mundo, disculpas por esta enorme nota de autor (me acabarán borrando el fic):_

_- __**Percy perdido:**__ no recuerdo qué dice el DH sobre enviar lechuzas a perdidos ¬¬'. Primero porque estoy partiendo de un DH ficticio, y mucho del DH canon no puedo usarlo aquí. En este caso, (lechuzas), me he fijado más bien en las biblias de HP: HP Lexicon (www. hp-lexicon. org/ wizworld/ owlpost. Html). En español El Diccionario (www .eldiccionario. org/ miscelanea/ correoporlechuza. Htm.) Literalmente: "No se puede enviar una lechuza a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado". Y según JKR, "los magos no pueden enviar una lechuza para encontrar a alquien que buscan y luego 'seguir' a la lechuza para descubrir su paradero." Así que interpreté que, al igual que con Sirius en su exilio "en el sur", la lechuza encuentra el destinatario porque el remitente NO pretende averiguar su paradero. Es un matiz diferente al 'perdido' y yo no he dicho que Percy no desee ser encontrado._

_**- El dramione…**__ el dramione estará __siempre sometido a la historia, no la historia al dramione__. Yo quiero explorar el "sí, vale, aceptemos que esta pareja imposible en canon ya están juntos. Y ahora ¿qué?", lo cual suele ser ignorado en los fics (salvo embarazos y epílogos maravillosos llenos de churumbeles mestizos)._

_Sobre las pistas, algunas vais muy bien, otros algo más perdidos. Vamos con ellas:_

_- __**Grecia**__ es __muy__ importante.__** Las Cartas, **__importantísimas__, ya digo, no las que pueda recibir Percy, esté donde esté. **La lechuza perdida** de Eeylops obviamente fue para correo. Y no, no la utilizaron mortífagos. _

_- __**Premios Anuales**__: Que Harry sea PA sorprende, sí, Draco es mejor estudiante que él (ver HP2 y lo que dice Lucius al respecto). __De todas formas, y esto es una opinión puramente personal, creo que Draco bajó, y mucho, de nivel académico en HP6: por la famosa misión de Voldemort, las pociones le salían "pasables" según Slughorn, y tuvo algún que otro castigo por no terminar sus tareas -con McGonagall, por ejemplo-. Ni siquiera estuvo en el equipo de Quidditch. ¿Ya no tenía presión de Lucius, la presión de la misión era suficiente, o ambas cosas?. No me sorprendería nada que Harry superara en notas a Draco en el HP6. Pero no trato de saberlo, pretendo haceros ver que ¿no os suena un Hogwarts demasiado perfecto?: Harry y Hermione de PA's, McGonagall de directora, Fliwick (que es también "de los buenos") como jefe de estudios (o subdirector). Más adelante veréis que Hagrid sigue siendo el Jefe de Gryffindor… en fin, 'demasiado perfecto' ;) Quien destaque este hecho será Lupin, el observador y analítico por naturaleza. _

_Por cierto, los innumerables Premios de Harry. El nº 100 de los cromos de las ranas es Harry en el videojuego de HP3. Falta el Premio de Quidditch (como James en su día), y el de los Servicios Especiales al Colegio (como Tom Riddle). xD Hay muy pocas cosas que me esté inventando, casi todo es referenciado de canon y productos similares (videojuegos, películas...)._

_- __**Fred y George**__: tendrán un papel importante. ¿Cuáles son sus puntos fuertes? (¡Buf, hay tantos! ;) En serio: el negocio de las bromas, y conocer Hogwarts de cabo a rabo. ¿Y quiénes conocen también Hogwarts de pe a pa?... Lupin y… Filch (¿a alguien le suena ese extra de Rita Skeeter en la Escoba, último capitulo?) Otro detalle, en el HP6 mencionan su deseo de comprar Zonko's en Hogsmeade. _

_Por cierto, sobre mi gran muso, Sirius, por supuesto que me sigue inspirando, aquí me ha dado la trama principal del fic, no de la manera que uno puede pensar (Azkaban y cosas así). Nooo... xD. Lo sabréis en dos o tres capítulos más adelante, pero es muy, muy sutil. No daré ni una pista, sólo que será a través de un personaje que no os identificaré a la primera. (Tipo el gran Enemigo Sin Nombre xD, que por cierto, sí tiene ;)_

_Voy identificando a más mortífagos de la primera reunión. Esto es como ir quitando capas a una cebolla, sin pausa pero sin prisa._

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Resumen Capítulo 4: **Harry y Hermione reciben las cartas que los designan como el próximo Premio Anual. Hermione por fin regresa de sus vacaciones y se reencuentra con Draco. Éste le comunica la muerte de Penelope Clearwater y la misteriosa desaparición de Percy.

**ooOOooOOoo**

"_**Mucha gente se comporta como si fuera idiota cuando tiene quince años." **__- Sirius Black. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

_**"Ya aparecerán. Al final siempre aparecen."** - Luna Lovegood. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

ooOOooOOoo

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Los motivos de Percy y Kingsley **

_**Miércoles 29 de Julio de 1998**_

_**Ministerio de Magia. Londres**_

"¿No habéis sido capaces de encontrar a Weasley?" preguntó una mujer en su despacho.

"No. Huyó inmediatamente. Consiguió atacar a más de uno, Rookwood no está precisamente encantado con los maleficios que recibió. No lo hizo nada mal ese Weasley, a pesar del shock de ver a la chica bajo el _Avada Kedavra_. Pero no tendría que haber estado ahí, mujer." Comentó el interlocutor, sentado tranquilamente en una silla frente al escritorio de la primera. "Pero escapó, aunque no creo que esté en buenas condiciones; resistió muy bien a Mulciber, no se sometió, a pesar del aspecto enclenque que tenía. Sin embargo no pudo con el _Cruciatus_ de Thorfinn. Dudo mucho que haya ido lejos. Se nos fue la mano… unos aurores por ahí… y una basura muggle por allá…"

Se miró su mano enguantada, y no dijo nada durante un rato, sonriendo para sí mismo, ignorando la mirada impertinente y los ojos saltones de su interlocutora.

"No tenía que haber estado ahí, pero así fue. Nadie me dijo que esos dos estaban juntos. Habría sido más fácil si Clearwater hubiese estado sola." Añadió el hombre.

"¿La familia de Weasley lo estará ocultando?"

"Lo dudo. Arthur Weasley, su padre, vaga por el Ministerio como si fuese un _Inferius_. Está verdaderamente afectado, y no creo que sea fingido."

"Permíteme que te diga, querida, que tu talento no está precisamente en la _Legeremancia_".

La mujer apretó la mandíbula con indignación, pero decidió no responder.

"En cualquier caso, no echo de menos a Weasley. Se había puesto muy pesado con el tema de las razas mágicas. Vomitivo y repulsivo. No quiero imaginarme a un centauro por el Ministerio, como si fuese un _ser humano."_

Su interlocutor no respondió, sonrió cortésmente. Ella sin embargo estaba incómoda ante la penetrante mirada del individuo, y prefirió seguir hablando.

"¿Os llegó bien el envío?"

"Está ya dentro. Y bien protegido. Ahora es tu turno, Dolores."

"No te quejes, he puesto trabas a la investigación para que parezca que ha sido unos simples saqueadores." dijo ella. "De hecho, los aurores empiezan a sospechar del propio Weasley, que fue él quien atacó a Clearwater. Tanto mejor…"

El hombre tampoco contestó; parecía que estaba satisfecho por algún motivo, y ella no sabía cuál era.

Ajena a todo, Dolores abrió un cajón de su escritorio y extrajo uno fajo de pergaminos. Los colocó encima de la mesa y los empujó hacia el lado de la mesa de su visitante.

_Estudiantes de Hogwarts. Año Académico 1998/99._

"Cht, cht…" dijo el invitado con una sonrisa en los labios. "Falta algo."

Ella alzó una ceja, y de nuevo abrió el escritorio.

_Profesorado de Hogwarts. Año Académico 1998/99._

El hombre torció el labio superior.

"Así, mucho mejor, querida. Es un placer hacer negocios contigo."

Se incorporó, tomó la mano de la dama con la suya enguantada y la besó, a modo de saludo, y se retiró en silencio, portando todos los documentos en una elegante cartera en piel de dragón.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**La Madriguera. Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra.**_

Hermione y Draco Aparecieron en una explanada más alejada de la residencia de los Weasley. Era la primera vez que iba allí para Draco, pero tuvo que claudicar y aceptar el hecho de que debía él también hacer una visita de cortesía, primero porque estaba saliendo con una de las mejores amigas de la familia, segundo, porque le gustaran o no, era una antigua familia de sangre pura, y finalmente, porque él seguía siendo uno de los grandes donantes en el Ministerio, y Arthur y Percy Weasley eran dos conocidos empleados del mismo.

Alrededor de la verja de los Weasley se habían parapetado un buen número de periodistas, ansiosos por recoger imágenes de la familia, y con un poco de suerte, alguna declaración acerca de la desaparición del célebre Percy Weasley.

"Granger, debes saber que empieza a comentarse que Percy ha huido porque es el responsable."

Hermione tenía los ojos fijos en los periodistas, preguntándose cómo lograrían pasar sin tener que enfrentarse a ellos.

"No. Percy no es de esos, y nunca le habría hecho daño a nadie. Menos aún a Penelope." respondió Hermione, testaruda.

Draco se desabrochó el cuello de su capa, de color verde oscuro. Aunque los Weasley vivían en una zona al aire libre y llena de vegetación, esa tarde estaba siendo extrañamente calurosa para lo habitual en Inglaterra.

"Entonces… puede que actuara bajo un _Imperius_." Sugirió él.

Hermione dejó de mirar al grupo de curiosos periodistas. Se apartó el pelo del cuello y miró a Malfoy, con desasosiego.

"Eso me lo creo más." Le contestó ella con tristeza.

ooOOooOOoo

Pasar dentro no fue sencillo. Hermione y Draco se vieron pronto rodeados de cámaras y de incisivos periodistas que deseaban conocer desde el motivo de su visita, sus nombres, hasta su opinión acerca del trágico suceso.

Sin hacer ningún tipo de declaración, finalmente Draco agarró del brazo a Hermione y Aparecieron junto a la puerta principal, al otro lado de la valla; allí no osaban llegar los periodistas.

Hermione llamó a la puerta, deseando cuanto antes alejarse del objetivo de las cámaras. La puerta finalmente se abrió; era Harry.

"¡Harry!" Hermione le echó los brazos instintivamente, pero Harry los empujó a ambos hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta de forma algo brusca. Finalmente, logró desprenderse del efusivo saludo de Hermione.

"Hermione… no es que no quiera saludarte, pero acabas de darles un titular." dijo él, ligeramente molesto. "Y nos quejábamos de Rita Skeeter, pero éstos no han abandonado el lugar desde…"

Harry calló. Miró a Draco y lo saludó con un correcto ademán.

"Lo siento… no tenía idea, y no caí…" murmuró Hermione. "¿Cómo están?"

"Mal. La señora Weasley está sufriendo mucho. Los medimagos han tenido que recetarle Poción de Descanso Sin Sueños, para evitarle tener determinadas pesadillas…" Harry se detuvo, repentinamente incómodo. Draco, curiosamente hizo un gesto similar. Se miraron, súbitamente sorprendidos de la reacción del otro, y apartaron la mirada inmediatamente.

Hermione no pareció darse cuenta. Se mordía el labio, y tenía las manos unidas, crispadas.

"Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo…" murmuró.

"Yo quiero proponer una reunión de la Orden." dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes con una fría determinación. "Oficialmente el Ministerio no suelta prenda. No le dan información ni tan siquiera al señor Weasley."

Draco intervino, por primera vez.

"¿Qué es lo que crees que no comunican?"

"¡Todo!" respondió Harry, sinceramente. "¡Scrimgeour ha dado órdenes precisas para que la investigación sea absolutamente confidencial!"

Draco frunció el ceño levemente.

"Quizá yo pueda averiguar algo." Comentó, en una voz tan queda que parecía que iba dirigida a sí mismo.

Harry cambió su expresión indignada por otra de curiosidad y sorpresa.

"¿Y cómo?"

"Potter, tengo mis métodos. Es más de lo que deseo hacer, así que puedes tomarlo, o puedes dejarlo…"

"Malfoy…" dijo Hermione, posando la mano sobre el brazo de él. "Cualquier ayuda será poca."

Draco pareció relajarse. Harry se acercó al aparador del recibidor, y se apoyó en él, con los brazos cruzados, evidentemente escéptico.

"Está bien Malfoy; ¿qué has pensado?"

"Puedo averiguar en qué estaba metida Clearwater. No aseguro nada, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto" respondió Harry.

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione dio un afectuoso abrazo a la señora Weasley y a Ginny en cuanto las vio. Draco saludó con cortesía pero distancia, y se mantuvo al margen de forma prudente. Molly en cuanto vio a Hermione se echó a llorar; era una situación contagiosa. Verla así daba agobio. Harry recordó el momento en el que la vio en Grimmauld Place, hace casi tres años, víctima de un boggart que se transformaba cada vez que ella murmuraba un débil _"riddikulo"_ en uno de sus hijos, muerto delante de ella.

Le dio a Ginny discretamente el paquete con el Ojo de Atenea para Arthur, un amuleto muggle para la buena suerte, que según parece estaba embrujado. Ginny tomó el paquete para su padre, y se sentaron en la mesa, frente a un viejo juego de té, cuya tetera derramaba el té descuidadamente cuando vertía de taza en taza. Hermione corrigió los estropicios, mientras dejaba a la señora Weasley hablar de Percy, del orgullo que sintió cuando fue nombrado Prefecto, de lo sensato y lo formal que era, que no podría quererlo menos si hubiera sido de otra manera… aunque a los quince años tenía fama de ser un adulto en cuerpo adolescente.

Y de nuevo volvía a estallar en lágrimas. Hermione intercambió una incómoda mirada con Harry, sentando en el apoyabrazos del sofá que ocupaban Ginny y su madre; la mano de Harry acariciaba ausentemente la espada de Ginny, mientras ésta tenía las manos enlazadas con las de su madre.

La señora Weasley había perdido mucho peso. La túnica caía demasiado amplia sobre sus hombros, y sus mejillas habitualmente sonrosadas estaban cenicientas. El cabello no tenía ese vibrante tono rojo que habían heredado sus hijos; su aspecto era lacio y opaco.

Volvieron a caer en silencio.

Draco, de pie detrás del sillón que ocupaba Hermione, se apartó un poco para darles margen a la intimidad de su duelo; mientras observaba La Madriguera. Siempre se había burlado del hogar de "la comadreja", en su opinión, ahora que estaba ahí, era desde luego una Casa miserable, pero tenía que admitir que era tan mágica como cualquier otra.

Observó el reloj que colgaba en una pared de la cocina; Harry siguió su mirada y la posó también en el reloj. Finalmente se cansó de tener que dar informe cada veinte minutos sobre cualquier posible variación de sus manecillas, y decidió traerlo de vuelta a Molly.

De las manecillas, sólo la de Percy Weasley marcaba _"Perdido"._

"Señora Weasley" dijo Draco en voz baja. "Sé que no servirá de mucho, pero al menos su hijo no está señalado bajo _'Peligro Mortal'_." Draco miró con calma a la señora Weasley. "Escríbale una carta. Una lechuza lo encontrará, esté donde esté."

Molly apartó la cara del pañuelo y miró a Malfoy con esperanza en sus ojos azules. Tan sencillo; estaba la respuesta ahí delante, y ni se había dado cuenta: Dondequiera que estuviese Percy, al menos estaba vivo, y a salvo. Y podría contactar con él.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Viernes 31 de julio de 1998.**_

_**Grimmauld Place. Londres.**_

Dada la resistencia inicial a organizar la Orden del Fénix por un asunto que pintaba más bien interno del Ministerio, Harry decidió que con la excusa de celebrar su cumpleaños, podría hacer una reunión "informal." Después de todo, iba a invitar a prácticamente la totalidad de la Orden. De esa forma, quizá pudiesen lograr averiguar algo acerca del motivo de la desaparición de Percy, y si Malfoy no se había tirado un farol, tal vez saber qué estaba haciendo Penelope y qué buscaban allí.

En Grimmauld Place se reunieron los Weasley al completo salvo Charlie, que tenía que regresar a Rumanía; Remus Lupin y su esposa Nymphadora Tonks, en avanzado estado de gestación; Hermione y Draco; Neville, Luna y Ojoloco Moody; Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid y Kingsley Shacklebolt; Bill y Fleur. Harry procuró que todo el mundo estuviera a gusto; Kreacher parecía radiante por estar al servicio de tantas personas, hacía tiempo que no servía a una multitud y eso parecía rejuvenecer al viejo elfo doméstico.

Harry se las ingenió para que el retrato de Walburga Black no hiciera demasiado alboroto, y ahí Hermione le fue de gran ayuda al lanzar un hechizo silenciador en las escaleras; el problema es que Fred y George habían encontrado el lugar muy apropiado para dar sustos, debido a la insonorización.

Sin embargo, hasta las bromas de los gemelos estaban ensombrecidas por la reciente tragedia.

Todos en el banquete disfrutaron del buffet que había dispuesto Kreacher con zumo de calabaza, whisky de fuego, sándwiches surtidos, ensaladas de pasta y vegetales, patatas especiadas y en salsa, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, macedonia y pastel de cumpleaños de crema y trufa. Los allí reunidos charlaban, mientras Harry en un lado abría los regalos. Por supuesto, no faltó un delicioso pastel de chocolate y nata preparado por Molly; una caja surtida de pasteles de roca y toffees por parte de Hagrid. Hermione le regaló un libro traído de Grecia, titulado _'Duelos mágicos a través de los tiempos: El duelo de Mopsus'_, y tenía que resultar muy interesante de cara a sus próximas clases de apoyo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Fred y George le trajeron un baúl cada uno. Uno con gran variedad de productos de _Sortilegios Weasley_, y el otro, que se movía sospechosamente. Pero le dijeron que éste no lo abriera todavía, sino cuando estuviera solo, por la noche. Harry intuía que nada bueno podía salir de ahí…

Lupin y Tonks le hicieron un regalo que le sorprendió: una cámara de fotos. Era curioso... las fotos que tenía de su paso por Hogwarts habían sido siempre regaladas, pero él nunca había tenido su propia cámara y nunca se planteó adquirir una propia. Tal vez, al ser su último año en el lugar del mundo que le había hecho más feliz, era el momento de recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

"Lo que faltaba, Potter, que ahora seas tan molesto como ese niño que preside tu club de fans." murmuró Draco burlonamente.

Sin embargo, Ginny se lució con su regalo. Le dio una caja de madera de caoba, con un símbolo de un rayo tallado en su tapa. Al abrirlo, Harry se quedó paralizado. Dentro, colocadas en pequeños compartimentos de madera, había decenas de diminutas botellas plateadas. Cada compartimento tenía un nombre escrito: Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, _Forge, Gred_, Lee, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Draco _(¿¿Draco??), _Charlie, Remus, Remus sobre Sirius, Remus sobre James y Lily, Ojoloco, Neville, Kingsley, Luna, su primer equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor (Oliver, Alicia, Angelina y Katie), el Ejército de Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid.

"Sabía que Dumbledore te había dado su Pensadero." le susurró Ginny. "Son nuestros mejores recuerdos contigo. Falta Percy…" dijo en un susurro, súbitamente entristecida.

Efectivamente, había un compartimento vacío, sin duda esperando que finalmente Percy pudiera aportar su botellita. Harry abrazó a Ginny y le dio un beso. Sin duda, había sido el regalo más detallista que había recibido en su vida.

ooOOooOOoo

"Profesora" preguntó Harry, cuando la acompañó a la cocina a por agua. "Tengo que decirle algo."

Minerva McGonagall tomó la jarra que Harry le tendía y frunció el ceño, preocupada.

"Potter, no me digas que vas a renunciar a ser Premio Anual, o a ser ayudante en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras."

"¿Cómo?" Harry pestañeó confundido, y con un movimiento de varita, hizo bajar un par de vasos de la alacena detrás de él. "No… no era eso… aunque me tienta." Añadió, con una breve sonrisa. "No, en realidad me preguntaba por qué esa resistencia a convocar la Orden."

McGonagall se sentó en la mesa de la cocina e hizo un gesto para invitar a Harry a acompañarla. Harry tomó asiento frente a ella, y la profesora agitó la varita para cerrar la puerta y hablar con tranquilidad.

"Verás, Potter. En este momento la situación es la siguiente: la Orden se fundó para luchar contra Voldemort, y ahora mismo él está muerto, y no tenemos pruebas de que sus mortífagos estén implicados."

"¡Pero lo están!" exclamó él.

McGonagall movió la varita para servir agua en los vasos. Ofreció uno a Harry, que lo tomó sin ser consciente, y dio un sorbo al suyo.

"Entonces debemos encontrar las pruebas." Dijo ella.

"¡Pero no podemos encontrar pruebas si se nos cierran las puertas y ni siquiera la Orden se implica!. ¡Y sin pruebas no se implica!" volvió a exclamar, indignado.

"Ten en cuenta que aurores como Dawlish o Shacklebolt saben determinadas cosas por razón de su cargo."

"No importó mucho cuando Shacklebolt engañaba al Ministerio acerca del verdadero paradero de Sirius. ¿Porqué ahora no puede hacer lo mismo?. Filtrarnos información, digo…"

"Potter" dijo ella, severa. "Ahora mismo las circunstancias han cambiado. Shacklebolt sabe quiénes son sus amigos y sus enemigos; ahora mismo nadie se posiciona de una forma tan directa. Nadie quiere que lo apunten con el dedo y lo acusen de haber sido un seguidor de Voldemort." Cuando pronunció el nombre, todavía esbozaba una levísima mueca. Había costumbres demasiado arraigadas, y temer el nombre era una de ellas.

Harry calló.

"Si algo nos ha enseñado la historia, Potter, es que muchos antiguos mortífagos sobrevivieron gracias a su discreción. Hoy en día no todos declararán que lo fueron tampoco, y quienes no lo fueron y sin embargo, simpatizaban con su causa, no van a ser tan estúpidos como para vocearlo."

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" preguntó Harry en voz baja.

"Shacklebolt es un auror muy capaz. Confía en él."

"¿Puedo saber qué ha averiguado?"

McGonagall vaciló.

"Alguien permitió desde dentro que el o los asesinos entraran. No se llevaron nada, que se sepa. Y parece que fue, sin duda, una maldición asesina." Añadió en voz baja.

Harry contempló el reflejo de los globos de luz del techo en su vaso de agua.

"Eso quiere decir que…"

"Sí. Shacklebolt teme sacar esto a relucir porque todos sospechan que Percy permitió la entrada."

Harry posó sus ojos en McGonagall, horrorizado.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Harry." Dijo McGonagall en voz baja. "Kingsley me ha dicho que no apareció la Marca Tenebrosa. Es difícil apuntar a los mortífagos en este momento."

"Entonces…" murmuró Harry, consternado.

"Entonces pudieron haberlo cometido mortífagos, que sin Lord V-Voldemort, no necesitan utilizar la Marca. Puede haber sido cualquier otra persona. Incluido, desgraciadamente, Percy Weasley."

"Eso destrozaría a los Weasley."

McGonagall alzó levemente las cejas, y asintió con la cabeza, despacio, en silencio.

ooOOooOOoo

"Malfoy" dijo Harry cuando terminó la conversación con McGonagall en la cocina. "Ven conmigo."

Draco estaba sentado junto a Hermione en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca; Hermione miró interrogativamente a Harry, pero éste negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Ve con él, por favor." Le susurró a Draco, que se levantó de mala gana.

Harry entró en la habitación donde se conservaba el Tapiz de los Black. Había dado permiso a Kreacher para que lo reparara, bajo la condición de recuperar tantos nombres como le fuera posible. Prefirió pensar que era una mera antigüedad, y que era una interesante decoración para una sala, aunque no tenía clara la utilidad que le daría: si sala de lectura o sala de estar…

Había tantas estancias desaprovechadas en Grimmauld Place que abrumaba. Para un solo habitante, podía ser, curiosamente, claustrofóbico. Qué razón llevaba Sirius.

Harry cerró la puerta; Draco se había parado a observar el Tapiz, después de todo, él mismo figuraba en él. La sala estaba totalmente forrada con el antiguo y costoso Tapiz. Los tres enormes ventanales de la pared frente a la puerta dejaban entrar la luz de la tarde, dándole hermoso reflejos dorados a los hilos de oro de los que colgaban infinidad de miembros de la familia.

"Veo que no me has achicharrado." Comentó con desgana Draco, observando con frialdad su nombre entre las enredaderas del Árbol Familiar.

"Yo no veo por qué tendría que hacerlo." Contestó Harry, dirigiéndose despacio a los aterciopelados sillones de la Sala.

Draco siguió los hilos de oro de su línea genealógica, y siguió sin mirar a Harry.

"Granger dice que los mejores Black están fuera de este Tapiz."

"Estaban, los he reinstaurado. Pero Hermione tiene razón." Dijo Harry, simplemente.

Draco finalmente dejó de prestarle atención al tapiz, y se apoyó contra el respaldo de una de las butacas de la sala.

"Supongo que no me has traído aquí para mostrarme tus habilidades con los hechizos restauradores o presumir de familias adoptivas." Hizo una mueca socarrona. "¿Quieres que te empiece a llamar _'primo'?"_

"Obviamente no te he traído aquí para admirar antigüedades. Pero ya que lo comentas, pues no, tampoco tengo mucha habilidad con los hechizos restauradores." Añadió Harry. Se sentó en una butaca, pero Draco quedó de pie, mirando de medio lado a Harry. "Sólo quiero saber qué has conseguido averiguar sobre la noche en la que Percy desapareció."

Draco descruzó los brazos y se rascó ausente la nuca.

"Es curioso lo que uno consigue camelándose a unas secretarias..." dijo con arrogancia. Harry sin embargo alzó una ceja, en absoluto intrigado. "Parece ser que Weasley no tenía intención de quedarse ahí esa noche, que lo decidió a última hora."

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y se echó hacia delante, evidentemente interesado.

"Eso quiere decir que no es culpable de lo que le ocurrió a Penelope…" murmuró.

Draco siguió con los brazos cruzados, y miró hacia la pared ornamentada con el costoso Tapiz de los Black.

"O es su coartada." comentó Draco. "Los aurores son unos incompetentes, pero no todos. Shacklebolt es lo primero que imaginó. De ahí que trate de que la información no se filtre, ya que, de otro modo, los asesinos volverían a atentar."

Harry comprendió. Si se sospechaba de Percy, en realidad era una buena estrategia para protegerlo. Eso quería decir que Shacklebolt al menos estaba tratando de cubrir a Percy, de cara al propio Ministerio (si es que alguien los ayudó), o de cara a los verdaderos culpables, si es que Percy estaba en sus manos.

"Lo que no he logrado averiguar es el móvil del crimen. Desconozco si los aurores o el Ministro tienen más información. Sobre esto todo es muy confuso. El trabajo de Clearwater era bastante rutinario, no hacía ni tres meses que estaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. No creo que hubiesen encontrado nada fuera de lo común, es decir, plagas de doxies y variantes de Bundimuns."

"O tal vez alguien ha ocultado el verdadero trabajo de Penelope. Ella murió por algún motivo, y dudo que tuviese que ver con variantes de Bundimuns." Respondió Harry. Suspiró y se fue hacia la puerta. Sonrió con malicia a Draco. "Por cierto, tú y yo nunca seremos primos."

Draco esbozó una mueca burlona

"Ya veremos."

**ooOOooOOoo**

El mes de agosto pasó lentamente. Fred y George volvieron a abrir _Sortilegios Weasley_ cuando pareció que el asunto turbio de Percy y su novia se había tranquilizado y la clientela volvía a ser la clásica, y no un grupo de curiosos y hambrientos de morbo.

Los Weasley tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llevar ante el Wizengamot a todo aquel que calumniara a la familia, acusando a Percy de ser un asesino huido de la justicia; nunca antes Fred y George se habían sentido más orgullosos de su hermano.

Bajo cuerda, Kingsley le comunicó al señor Weasley que dejar correr el rumor de que su hijo era un asesino era casi mejor que el hecho de que los verdaderos culpables fueran tras él. Como Draco le comentó a Harry, Percy tuvo que haber visto algo que lo obligó a huir. O Penelope le había confiado algo, y por eso ella había muerto.

El momento más emotivo ocurrió durante el cumpleaños de Ginny, celebrando que era ya mayor de edad, y uno de sus hermanos no estaba con ella para festejarlo. La falta de Percy ensombreció la fiesta. Pero sin duda la más dura fue el día 22, el cumpleaños de Percy. La señora Weasley no hacía más que llorar desolada frente a un pastel preparado, como si de un momento a otro fuera a ir con ellos.

Ron, Ginny y Harry no sabían qué hacer; Harry y Hermione decidieron salir a buscar por los hospitales de Londres. Tal vez hubiera suerte y Percy había sido ingresado en ellos… lo mismo tenía amnesia. Sin embargo, la búsqueda resultó infructuosa.

Shacklebolt, en tonos apagados, le dijo a Harry que esa línea de investigación ya había sido cubierta; incluso había utilizado sus contactos con el Primer Ministro muggle. Pero todo había resultado en vano: Percy Weasley no había dejado rastro.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Martes 25 de agosto de 1998**_

_**Callejón Diagón. Londres**_

El Callejón Diagón había sido siempre una debilidad de Hermione. Cada vez que entraba en la concurrida calle y veía a los compradores, visitantes y curiosos, recordaba la primera vez que lo visitó con sus padres, justo antes de comenzar en Hogwarts, a punto de cumplir 12 años.

Entonces había llevado aferrada en la mano la carta que le comunicaba que estaba admitida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y la lista de los objetos que debía adquirir. Se paraba diez minutos en cada escaparate, admirando y adorando la enorme cantidad de cosas que tenía que descubrir.

Su gran pasión y curiosidad fue recompensada cuando entró en _Flourish y Blotts_, tan atestada de libros que apenas había pasillo para caminar. Sus padres pidieron vacilantes los libros que la lista había encargado a los alumnos de primer año; Hermione rogó a sus padres que le dejaran comprar algunos más.

Su mayor tesoro: el libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_. Tantas veces Ron se había burlado de ella porque consideraba que era la única y rara persona que se había leído semejante libraco. Pero ella lo encontró fascinante. Aunque Hermione Granger mimaba los libros como si fuesen personas vivas, ahora la portada empezaba a estar ligeramente deteriorada por el uso. Eran sus heridas de guerra, y Hermione se sentía orgullosa de decir que casi se sabía ese libro de memoria, conocía los rincones, los mitos, las leyendas y los secretos que guardaba un Castillo con más de mil años de historia.

¿De verdad había gente que no se sentía fascinada por él?

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione comprobó el reloj. Faltaban unos minutos hasta que Draco hiciera acto de presencia. Habían quedado para comprar los nuevos libros, y si acaso, Hermione podría ver algún tipo de regalo para Tonks y su futuro bebé. Estaba a punto de salir de cuentas y en cualquier momento tendrían un nuevo miembro en la gran familia en la que se habían convertido.

En la barra estaba el viejo Tom, sirviendo y charlando con magos y brujas de todas clases y edades. Algunos le lanzaban a ella miradas extrañadas, tal vez debido a que llevaba ropa muggle, lo cual solía quedar un poco fuera de lugar allí, entre tantas túnicas de variados colores y sombreros puntiagudos. Llevar un sencillo top de algodón y unos vaqueros, sin un poncho o una pajarita, en _El Caldero Chorreante _era tan extraño como si vistiera con túnicas en pleno Londres.

En la larga mesa de madera donde estaba sentada, mientras sorbía su té, había un ejemplar de _El Profeta_, dejado allí por su anterior dueño, o bien pertenecía al establecimiento; fruto de la curiosidad y de estar cansada de esperar, Hermione cogió el periódico de los magos, y leyó las noticias.

Una captó su atención.

"_**WILHELMINA GRUBBLY-PLANK, INGRESADA EN EL HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO. **_

_Grubbly-Plank, conocida profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se encuentra ingresada en el Hospital San Mungo desde ayer. Parece que ayer fue encontrada por unos empleados goblin del Banco Gringotts, extremadamente delgada, pálida y murmurando palabras incoherentes._

_Hasta el momento, no se ha facilitado ningún parte de su estado. Expertos medimagos no se ponen de acuerdo en cuanto a las causas de su estado; los más pesimistas sospechan que puede ser obra de un Cruciatus._

"_Imposible", citan fuentes ministeriales. "Si fuera un Cruciatus se habría detectado y puesto en conocimiento del Wizengamot."_

_La teoría más plausible que se baraja es que la profesora Grubbly-Plank haya resultado afectada por el contacto con las criaturas mágicas con las que suele tratar."_

Hermione se sorprendió; eso significaba que Hagrid sería definitivamente el profesor titular de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensarlo, en ese momento Draco Malfoy había entrado por la puerta de _El Caldero Chorreante_ e iba directo y rápido hacia ella.

"¡Malfoy!" exclamó, cuando se dio la vuelta, dejando olvidado _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa. Malfoy sonrió con su habitual altivez, pero había algo que lo turbaba. "Has tardado un poco ¿ha pasado al--…?"

Se sentó junto a ella, y su boca estaba en la de ella, anulando su voz.

"Uh, uh…" dijo Draco, separándose un poco de su cara. "Menos charla, y más besos." Dijo, volviendo a besarle.

Hermione respondió a la euforia, aunque la vocecilla racional de su cabeza se preguntaba a qué venía eso.

No se fijó cuando _El Profeta_ cayó al suelo, olvidado, abierto en la sección de Sociedad; una noticia que no había llegado a leer decía:

"_**LOS MALFOY Y LOS FAWCETT. ¿COMPROMISO A LA VISTA?**_

_El próximo 28 de agosto se celebra una fiesta en la Casa de Verano de los Fawcett, a fin de despedir a su hija única, Siri, de cara al inicio de curso en Hogwarts. _

_Amigos cercanos a la familia han declarado informalmente que esperan que los Malfoy y los Fawcett en breve hagan oficial lo que se rumorea es un hecho. Aunque han admitido que 'a Siri todavía le falta terminar su formación en Hogwarts', eso no parece que haya sido impedimento para que otra antigua relación del joven Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson-Selwyn, contrajera matrimonio sin haber finalizado sus estudios._

_Daremos información precisa del evento, y prestaremos atención a lo que puede ser uno de los acontecimientos sociales de esta temporada."_

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Poco a poco estoy introduciendo los temores particulares de los personajes. Unos son mucho más obvios, pero acabamos de empezar el viaje por el fic. A Kingsley de momento lo mantengo un poco al margen, él tiene muchas pistas que no puede revelarnos ;), así que por eso se habla de él en tercera persona. Por cierto, cómo me gusta ese personaje..._

_Los ojos de Molly: Ginny tiene los ojos marrones, Ron azules. Quiere decir que al menos uno de los padres tiene que tenerlos marrones (genética básica). He optado porque Molly los tenga azules._

_Siri Fawcett: por una vez no tiene nada que ver con Sirius xD –jamás llamo a Sirius 'Siri' y/o sus variantes-, sino que es por el gran amor de Obi-Wan Kenobi) La llamé así en el fic de Las Reliquias porque sólo se sabe que es probablemente de sangre pura, de Ravenclaw, (aunque una errata en HP4 la pone en Hufflepuff), como mucho un curso por debajo de Harry, chica, y su nombre empieza por "S". Al igual que hay miles de fics sobre cómo empezaron Hermione y Draco, hay miles de fics sobre el triángulo con Pansy. No… y sigo resistiéndome a triangular, pero en la vida se pueden cruzar muchas personas y quiero ser un poco realista ahí. Como dijo Draco, "el hecho de haber ido a un baile en 4º con Pansy no significa que se fueran a casar."_

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ 'Elpis' (premio para quien sepa qué significa el palabro. Es por ahora mi capítulo favorito. Adoro a Andromeda y Ted...) Nos vemos en unos 15 días (espero!)_


	6. Elpis

_Como os prometí a algunas… no han sido 15 días (aunque sacrificando horas de sueño, os daré pena xD) He vuelto a casa después de un breve exilio y tengo todo patas arriba. Muy bien todas, Elpis es la Esperanza en griego. A pesar de Percy y Penelope, la caja de Pandora sigue abierta y no hemos perdido la esperanza. Aunque hay un poco de angst, también me gustaría que se entrevea esa esperanza, sobre todo figurada con el bebé de Lupin y Tonks._

_Empiezo a complicarles la vida a Draco y Hermione. No se trata tan sólo de terceros que se interpongan en su relación, sino que hay más de fondo. Este capítulo es de los que más me ha gustado (junto al 10). Ayudará a comprender la relación de Draco y Hermione, y un poco más a Ginny y Harry, éste, como padrino de Teddy Lupin. Pero me gusta sobre todo por Ted y Andromeda, son mi __debilidad__ escribir sobre ellos. Nunca adelanto acontecimientos, pero aquí voy a dejar las cosas claras: __nadie__ con el apellido Tonks o Lupin muere en este fic. Es una cuestión de principios._

_Gracias otra vez por leer, y a quienes estáis al pie del cañón dándole al Go sin tregua, me ayudáis muchísimo a tomar el pulso al fic, depurar cosas que no se entienden o dejar las ambigüedades como están si sois demasiado perspicaces xD: Orden del Fénix, Erea, XKelidaX, Sortilegios Weasley (doble!), Heredrha, Corae (doble!), Ariadna, lara evans, melaniablack, blackstarshine, CrissBlack, mArTa, Yedra Phoenix, Isa Malfoy, Sabaku no Akelos, Amara Malfoy Lestrange. Mi capítulo preferido va por vosotros._

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Resumen Capítulo 5:** Diferentes personajes como McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Harry y Draco sospechan que Percy fue testigo de lo ocurrido, o bien Penelope le transmitió información por la cual murió. Shacklebolt no obstante, ha tomado una actitud que permite que Percy sea considerado como el culpable del hecho, a fin de proteger a Percy, dondequiera que esté. La prensa social empieza a preguntarse si Draco va a prometerse con la hija de los Fawcett, conocida familia mágica, aunque no tan prestigiosa como los Malfoy.

* * *

"_**Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, más que nuestras habilidades"** – Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta._

"_**La comprensión es el primer paso para la aceptación, y sólo aceptando puede recuperarse."** - Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 6. Elpis **

_**Jueves 27 de agosto de 1998**_

_**Elephant & Castle. Londres**_

Draco estaba tumbado despreocupadamente en el sofá, junto a un montón de pergaminos y libros de pociones, desperdigados por todas partes, y un calendario de clases de alumnos de primero que le había facilitado Slughorn hacía un par de semanas por lechuza.

Hermione solía sorprenderse con su particular manera de preparar las clases; desde que era pequeño a Draco le habían enseñado a saber comportarse en cada situación y momento. Es decir, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts podría ser un alumno modelo, sentado recto delante de un volumen de complicados encantamientos convocadores, y en su casa podía estudiar tumbado en la cama o en su sofá si le venía en gana; podía ser un personaje insoportable o ser el perfecto anfitrión en una fiesta.

_Una fiesta…_

Se había vuelto a acordar. Lanzó el libro de pociones curativas hacia la pared, esas pociones que tuvo Potter en 5º curso con Snape en clases particulares y que ahora tenía que enseñar a un montón de niños. El libro cayó al suelo con estrépito. Sintió un pinchazo de remordimientos, si Hermione llegaba a enterarse del trato que dispensaba a algo que ella consideraba valioso, un libro, se enfadaría mucho con él.

Se levantó de mala gana y arregló los desperfectos. Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla del salón y miró por la ventana. La tarde presagiaba tormenta; pero eso no era extraño en Londres, donde finales de agosto suponía un temprano otoño.

Veía a la gente empezar a recogerse para ir a cenar a casa. Y se preguntó por qué Granger no había contactado con él.

"_En realidad sí lo sabes, Draco. Está enfadada cuando se enteró 'por la prensa' de que tienes una fiesta el viernes. Y que empieza a rumorearse que te vas a comprometerte con la hija de los Fawcett."_

Efectivamente. Hermione no dio crédito cuando al día siguiente Ginny le preguntó si eran ciertos esos rumores; si lo era, ella quedaba relegada al papel de "la amante hija de muggles", nada más.

Hermione le había enviado una breve nota con una lechuza, diciéndole que no se iban a ver, que iba a estar con los Weasley. Draco sabía perfectamente de qué iba el asunto: ella estaba molesta y dolida y prefería poner distancia. Tal vez debiera cumplir con su deber: asistir a los eventos de las mejores familias mágicas, comprometerse con un buen partido, casarse y continuar la línea de la familia Malfoy como era de esperar en él. Una hija de familia de sangre pura. Una Siri Fawcett. Una Millicent Bullstrode…

No, afortunadamente Bullstrode era mestiza. Antes se casaría con una muggle que decirle el "Sí, quiero" a Bullstrode.

¿Entonces dónde quedaba relegada Granger aquí?. ¿Quería una vida como estaba programada para él?. ¿O quería _la vida que él quería?_

Lamentablemente, a quién iba a pedirle opinión. ¿A los amigos de Granger?. ¿A su madre?. ¿A sus compañeros de Slytherin?. ¿A los del Consejo Escolar?

Estaba solo en esto. Como en tantas cosas, y Granger no parecía enterarse.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Viernes 29 de agosto de 1998**_

_**La Madriguera. Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra**_

"Hermione, no puedes huir de él para siempre." le dijo Ginny; estaban sentadas en el suelo de la parte de arriba del cobertizo de La Madriguera, las piernas colgando al vacío y los brazos apoyados en la barandilla de madera. Hermione observaba el cobertizo, utilizado sobre todo como trastero del señor Weasley. En él, Arthur guardaba todo tipo de objetos que encontraba fascinantes: desde patos de goma hasta una lavadora vieja.

"Ya lo sé… Pero quiero aislarme, no quiero pensar que está asistiendo a una fiesta estupenda llena de aristocracia mágica, a unos kilómetros de aquí..." Hermione apoyó la frente contra la barra de madera. "Sé que suena muy superficial, sabiendo lo que estáis pasando con Percy. Lo que pasa es que no puedo evitar pensar que Malfoy..." se le quebró la voz. "Está tan sólo pasando el rato conmigo. Pero al final decidirá hacer lo más conveniente y yo no entro en sus planes."

Ginny apoyó la barbilla en la barandilla, y movía las piernas, colgando desde esa parte alta del cobertizo, como una niña pequeña o al más puro estilo Luna Lovegood. En ese sentido, Ginny había tenido suerte. Justo en el momento en el que dio la causa Harry Potter por perdida, fue justo cuando ambos se descubrieron mutuamente. Pero comprendía a Hermione; después de todo, ella estuvo mucho tiempo suspirando por Harry y sin ningún tipo de esperanza, él, el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron, el héroe Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, jamás se habría fijado en ella.

Hermione se sentía utilizada y traicionada, y sobre todo, avergonzada de sí misma. Sentía pánico y sentía vergüenza por haberse enamorado de Draco Malfoy, vergüenza por pensar que ella, por alguna arcana razón, iba a ser diferente de cualquier otra chica con la que él se hubiera relacionado; vergüenza por creer que lo que había entre ellos tenía un largo plazo. Malfoy era el primer chico por el que sentía algo de verdad, algo profundo; y también era el primero en hacerle un daño igual de intenso.

Agachó la cabeza, entristecida. Ginny puso la mano en su hombro, intentando ser un consuelo.

"Hermione... habla con él. No puedes comerte la cabeza por algo que puede ser simplemente un malentendido. Debes escuchar lo que él tiene que decir."

Hermione emitió un profundo suspiro, desencantada.

"Además," continuó Ginny, con una pequeña sonrisa que Hermione conocía muy bien. "Me he encargado de que alguien vigile a Draco."

Hermione separó su frente de la baranda de madera y miró con una expresión de mal disimulada sorpresa.

"¿Quién?"

"Luna." Dijo llanamente Ginny. "Probablemente se haya entretenido espiando a los gnomos de jardín, le chiflan y está deseando que uno le muerda la mano, dice que trae suerte y prosperidad." Hermione rodó los ojos. Clásica Luna. "Pero me dijo que no me preocupara, que no dejaría de observar a Draco y a Fawcett. Ella está en su clase, son de Ravenclaw."

Hermione recordó lo que le dijera Luna. Siri no parecía mala persona, al menos no era de las que le escondían sus cosas ni se metía demasiado con ella. Se sintió un poco mejor. Tal vez no era la mejor espía, pero no tenía otra cosa.

Apretó suavemente la mano de Ginny, apoyada en la barandilla.

"Gracias, Ginny."

"No hay de qué." Ginny rebuscó en su túnica y sacó una bolsa de dulces. "Me las ha dado Charlie antes de irse a Rumanía. Dice que me estoy quedando en los huesos y que nadie querría una cazadora de Quidditch flaca como la escoba que monte; no duraría ni una bludger. Los relámpagos de chocolate son para ti. Es antidepresivo y además Lupin no podía estar equivocado con respecto al chocolate."

Hermione sonrió y mordisqueó un relámpago, y se sintió reconfortada.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sábado 30 de agosto de 1998**_

La fiesta resultó ser exactamente como se esperaba. Una congregación de familias mágicas, y parecía que los Fawcett se habían encargado de evitar a las mestizas; Draco no necesitó ser un auror para comprender que eso lo habían hecho tan sólo para agasajar a Narcissa y Draco Malfoy.

La verdad es que Siri era bastante guapa, tenía un historial amoroso importante, aunque adolescente y sin mayor trascendencia. Draco creyó recordarla en el Torneo de los Tres Magos; recordó que Snape mencionó haber castigado a Stebbins de Hufflepuff y a ella entre unos matorrales… Realmente su pasado le era indiferente, pero no hacía más que tener dudas. Había aprendido desde la infancia que estaba destinado a representar a la familia, que era el único hijo varón en generaciones y que desde la cuna había sido la envidia de muchas familias mágicas. Nadie, nada lo superaría.

¿Nada?. Qué equivocación. Por lo pronto Granger le dio mil vueltas desde que se conocieron. Y su sangre no tenía nada de mágico, nada de la selecta alcurnia que tanto enorgullecía a su familia.

En la fiesta tuvo que admitir que se sentía a gusto, en su entorno, junto a Crabbe y Goyle, Zabini, Daphne. Siri Fawcett pasó majestuosamente hacia la habitación, vestida de azul noche brillante (_"muy Ravenclaw", _pensó Draco); el vestido ondeaba como si estuviese de alguna manera encantado. Probablemente era así. Ofreció los dedos a Draco, y éste tuvo que inclinarse ante ella.

Era tan diferente a Granger. Ella le habría echado los brazos al cuello. Y si no se hubiesen conocido, le habría mostrado la mano para estrecharla, con franqueza, directamente. Sin estridencias, sin formalidades.

"Hola, Draco". Al fondo, vio de reojo a su madre, hablando con los Fawcett; estaba radiante de felicidad. Narcissa jamás pasaba desapercibida en un evento social; el cabello rubio recogido en un complicado peinado le daba un aspecto majestuoso, la túnica en un hermoso bordado en gris y plata era simplemente espectacular. Alta, como los miembros de su familia, elegante, aristocrática. Pero sin duda era su evidente satisfacción lo que más destacaba: estaba segura de que Siri y Draco hacían una pareja deliciosa. Esbeltos, elegantes, guapos, de buenas familias (aunque los Fawcett definitivamente por debajo de los Malfoy)… Era el tipo de compromiso que dejaría fuera de dudas que los Malfoy fueran los perversos Slytherin, y darían una imagen más aperturista. Los Fawcett eran discretos, no eran conocidos por mezclarse con muggles, pero tampoco habían tenido un pasado cuestionado como el suyo propio o el de los Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange.

"Hola, Siri. Es un placer estar aquí" contestó Draco, sintiéndose el centro de atención, de los rumores y de las miradas. Ella sonrió, sus ojos color avellana brillantes de admiración; Draco de nuevo se vio obligado a cumplir con la etiqueta: le ofreció el brazo, donde ella apoyó los dedos con delicadeza. Pasaron por el salón como si fuesen los novios de una boda, para incomodidad de Draco. Y más aún, cuando en un rincón, apoyada contra la pared, vio a Lovegood. Sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban fijamente, con un semblante extrañamente serio en ella, que solía estar en babia.

Narcissa se aproximó a la pareja con los padres de Siri; Draco se sintió, por primera vez en un evento parecido, totalmente atrapado.

"Draco..." dijo su madre, en un tono que Malfoy conocía bien.

"Señora Fawcett..." dijo Draco, inclinándose sobre la mano de la madre de Siri. "Muchas gracias por su invitación. Me alegro de verla tan guapa."

Era lo esperado; era el tipo de lisonja que había que ofrecer. Ahora la madre de Siri le daría las gracias y le lanzaría un halago a él.

"Gracias, Draco. Me han dicho que vas a colaborar como profesor de Pociones. Enhorabuena, eso demuestra que eres un joven inteligente y con talento."

Draco agachó la cabeza, agradeciendo el cumplido; de nuevo, eso era lo esperado. Narcissa y el señor Fawcett mostraban sendas sonrisas satisfechas. Si hubiesen estado solos, se habrían frotado las manos de la emoción. Ahora se rompería el silencio, cuando el padre de Siri dijera que podrían pasar al salón del baile, del buffet o algo así.

"¿Vamos al salón del ápape?" preguntó solícito el señor Fawcett.

Justo. Aunque era un salón evidentemente inferior a la Mansión Malfoy, los Fawcett no había reparado en gastos para hacer que luciera como el mejor salón. Las cortinas eran de un color marrón claro, de tela tornasolada; estaban recogidas en gruesos cordeles de seda, de varios tonos más claros. El suelo era de madera brillante. En el techo, hermosos globos lucían en tonos muy suaves, dando un aspecto cálido a la gran habitación.

Había mesas con manteles en tonos dorados y sobremanteles verde oscuro. Se habían esmerado en el buffet que ofrecían a los invitados, calculado hasta el tamaño de los canapés para que el comensal lo comiera de un solo bocado, sin necesidad de ensuciarse las manos por darles más de un mordisco. Puro protocolo, escrupulosamente cumplido. Y Draco se sintió atrapado. Sin duda, estaba todo estudiado para impresionar a Narcissa, y parecía que el plan había funcionado a la perfección. Estaba definitivamente satisfecha de la situación. Imaginaba ya hermosos niños de cabellos rubios y sangre pura correteando por la Mansión Malfoy.

Finalmente, gracias a que habían llegado más invitados por parte de Siri, Draco pudo zafarse. Se las arregló para acercarse a una de las mesas del buffet, momento que aprovechó Zabini para acercarse a él.

"Vaya, Draco; va a ser que tenemos boda a la vista."

Draco le miró de reojo, pero no respondió.

"Ahora mismo me preocupan más los EXTASIS, Blaise." dijo secamente.

Zabini dio un bocado a un pastel de caldero y se encogió los hombros.

"Draco, no hay problema; si quieres estar con una sangre sucia, es asunto tuyo. Es posible que te lo pases bien y todo, son todas unas zorras. De otro modo, no habría tanto mestizo en nuestra sociedad."

Era otro punto de vista. Sexista y clasista, pero era la visión de la sociedad de sangre pura con respecto a quienes no pertenecían a su mundo. Por alguna razón, Draco estuvo a punto de arrojarle el whisky de fuego a los ojos. Pero se contuvo justo cuando mencionó a Penelope Clearwater

"A ésa se la cargaron por ser sangre sucia." dijo con frialdad y total indiferencia, dándole otro bocado a otro pastel de caldero.

_¿Acaso no había muerto por algo relacionado con su trabajo?_ Y sintió miedo de nuevo, miedo por Granger. Como esa pesadilla maldita.

La fiesta transcurrió, de nuevo, como estaba previsto. Conversaciones con unos y otros. Compartiendo rumores y cotilleos. Daphne Greengrass le dijo que era la Prefecta por Slytherin, es sustitución de Pansy, que no regresaba a Hogwarts. Pero ¿y Nott?.

Nott, el que fuera por breve tiempo Premio Anual el año anterior, no asistió a la fiesta; al igual que Draco, tenía la responsabilidad de ser el que siguiera adelante con los negocios de la familia. Situación algo incómoda, los Nott no tenían el prestigio de los Malfoy, pero eran conocidos por haber apoyado a Voldemort. A diferencia de Draco, Nott no tenía padres a los que recurrir, y posiblemente hiciese lo que hiciese, no iba a decepcionarle a nadie.

Draco sin embargo estaba en una encrucijada. Por un lado, decepcionaría a su madre. Por otro lado, a Granger.

_¿Qué papel jugaban una y otra en su vida?. ¿Qué papel jugaban esta sociedad de sangre pura?. ¿Y él mismo?_

ooOOooOOoo

_**Elephant & Castle. Londres.**_

Draco oyó unos golpes en la puerta, sacándole de los recuerdos de la fiesta del día anterior. Era extraño, generalmente nadie entraba en su casa por la puerta principal, sino por un lugar normal como la chimenea. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Hermione, con aspecto cansado y abatido. Un top de tirantes negro, que destacaba el bronceado logrado después de más de quince días en Grecia; un pantalón ancho blanco, y unas deportivas; un pequeño bolso negro en bandolera. Sencilla, como era ella, pero nunca nadie le había parecido tan completo, tan hermoso.

Recordó la fiesta de los Fawcett; Siri no había duda, era una preciosidad. De pelo negro y largo, ojos color marrón claro, alta, delgada, y bastante lista, no en vano era alumna de Ravenclaw. Y a diferencia de Hermione, no había sentido reparos en romper las normas para intentar ser elegida en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

La prensa no tardó en publicar las fotos de la discordia; se habían publicado varias fotos en las que se veía a Draco cediendo el paso a la hija de los Fawcett, su mano en la espalda de ella para guiarla; o una conversación amena junto al ponche…

Era el tipo de evento que volvía loca a la sociedad mágica en general, a Narcissa en particular. Pero no a Hermione en general, y menos en este caso en particular.

Malfoy la invitó a pasar en silencio. Hermione llevaba las manos enganchadas en la bandolera de su bolso, y tenía la mirada cansada, baja. Triste. A Draco le dieron unas increíbles ganas de abrazarle y decirle que esa basura que habían publicado era todo un invento. Que él no tenía intención de formar una familia sólo por razones de sangre.

_Porque era así ¿verdad?._

"Granger..." Draco estiró la mano para tomar la de ella, enganchada en la cinta de su bolso. Pero Hermione se apartó.

"No... no debí haber venido." hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, pero Draco agarró su muñeca con firmeza. Hermione forcejeó un poco para soltarse, pero estaba sintiendo la sensación familiar en el pecho... esa opresión que sube hasta que llega a la garganta y sólo se va... llorando.

"Granger, lo siento... sé que algo que he hecho te está matando, no sé qué he hecho, y sospecho que tiene que ver con esa fiesta de anoche. No puedo ir atrás y cambiar las cosas, sólo puedo disculparme, y esperar que tu aceptes mis disculpas."

Hermione alzó los ojos, vidriosos; Malfoy nunca se disculpaba. Lo habían educado así. Se soltó de su zarpa con un movimiento brusco.

"¿Cómo sé que esto no es un _mientras tanto_...?. Tú no cambiarás nunca... y yo no puedo fingir que soy hija de muggles. Siempre será así, Malfoy. Tú tendrás a quien te conviene, y Fawcett te conviene, aunque no la ames, ni te importe, pero así funcionan las cosas en tu mundo. La utilizas, como me utilizas a mi, eres así de frío."

"¿Cómo sabes que no me importa ni que la amo?" preguntó indignado Malfoy. Pero inmediatamente tuvo que morderse la lengua; quería probar que era sincero, que sí podía preocuparse de alguien, pero la frase, sin quererlo, se había vuelto en su contra, ahora sonaba como si realmente tuviera sentimientos más fuertes por Siri.

La mirada de Hermione se endureció, pero la expresión era absolutamente dolida.

"Bien. Entonces eso demuestra que eres un cabrón. Si tanto te gusta ella, entonces a mi no me amas como yo pensaba, lo cual significa que eres un mentiroso. Y si a ella no la amas y a mi sí, entonces estás jugando con ella, con lo cual seguirías siendo un maldito cabrón."

Malfoy se echó un poco atrás, sorprendido y desconcertado por semejante conclusión. Granger, siempre condenadamente analítica y cerebral.

"Perdóname."

Hermione alzó los ojos, de nuevo pasmada, otra vez Draco Malfoy, pidiéndole perdón a ella, a una que siempre había considerado inferior. Recordó que Ginny le dijo que no se precipitara, y que escuchara lo que él tenía que decirle.

Y le había dicho que le perdonara. Reprimiendo como pudo un sollozo, se abrazó a él con fuerza.

"No me hagas daño. Si me vas a dejar porque tienes que cumplir con lo que se espera de ti, entonces dejémoslo aquí y ya. Pero no me des esperanzas si no hay ninguna posibilidad de que estemos juntos."

Draco apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de ella, enterrada en su hombro. Era curioso, parecía que su estatura estaba hecha a medida para que encajara cuando estuvieran abrazados.

"Eres la única mujer que he traído a esta casa, Granger. Y no tengo intención de que eso cambie." Ella sólo emitió un gemido. "Pero esto no tiene sentido si no confías en mi."

Ella levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los pozos grises de él.

"Sólo tengo miedo de que me hagas daño. Nada más."

El besó la frente de ella, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos.

"No lo haré." dijo suavemente. "¿Qué ibas a hacer hoy?"

"Quiero visitar a Tonks. Ayer tuvo a su bebé y están en la casa de sus padres, en Sutton."

Draco se apartó instintivamente; había heredado ciertos prejuicios acerca de la hermana traidora de su madre y su hija mestiza, casada con un licántropo; no podían haber caído más bajo. Pero Hermione tenía la mirada más firme todavía.

"No hace falta que vengas. Yo iré a ver a Tonks y al profesor Lupin. Sea lo que sea lo que ocurrió entre tu madre y la señora Tonks, no tiene que ver contigo, conmigo, y mucho menos con un bebé inocente."

Draco bajó los ojos. De nuevo estaba heredando unos prejuicios; eso era algo aprendido, no genético. Y lo mejor de todo, es que hay cosas que se pueden elegir, y tener prejuicios o no tenerlos era una de esas cosas.

Era algo que había aprendido de Hermione. Cuya genética era radicalmente opuesta a la suya, y sin embargo, complementaria.

Descolgó del perchero una túnica, recogió la varita de la mesa del comedor, y salieron por la puerta.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sutton. Inglaterra **_

Ted Tonks abrió la puerta. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones y afables, y una barriga algo pronunciada. Había mucho de él que a Harry le recordaba a Tonks; tal vez fuese el buen humor o las maneras sencillas y llanas.

"¡Harry!. ¡Finalmente!" dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Dora nos ha hablado mucho de ti, me alegro finalmente de conocerte; después de todo, vas a ser el padrino de mi nieto."

Harry asintió y sonrió abrumado, generalmente había sido un niño ignorado en el mejor de los casos, o admirado por algo que no recordaba (su victoria con poco más de un año de vida sobre Voldemort), o por algo que lo hacía parecer el Ministro de Magia. Le resultaba difícil saber quién le tenía aprecio genuino, o quién estaba influido por alguno de esos hechos de su pasado. Sostuvo con más firmeza el paquete pequeño y alargado que traía como regalo. Ginny junto a él portaba un ramo de flores.

"Encantado, señor Tonks…"

"¡Muchacho, así llamarías a mi padre si estuviera vivo el pobre!. ¡Llámame Ted!." Ted se echó a un lado para permitirles el paso. "¿Y tú eres...?" preguntó, cuando cedió el paso a Ginny.

Harry se excusó inmediatamente.

"Disculpa… ella es Ginny Weasley, es mi novia."

"¡Ah, claro, Ginny!" exclamó Ted con alegría. "¡Encantado!" dijo, estrechando la mano de Ginny.

"Lo mismo digo…"

"Conocí a tus tíos en Hogwarts… claro que fue en mi primer año y ellos pertenecían a Gryffindor, yo estaba en Hufflepuff. Pero me acuerdo, muy alborotadores, muy brillantes, estos Prewett…"

Ginny sonrió dulcemente.

"Eso me han dicho… dicen que mis hermanos gemelos son como mis tíos, físicamente y en carácter. Creo que mi madre ve mucho de sus hermanos en ellos, por eso es tan protectora con todos."

Por una de las puertas del sencillo recibidor de los Tonks entró una mujer alta, esbelta, de cabellos castaños y piel pálida. Harry sintió un golpe en el pecho, doloroso como si hubiese recibido un _Cruciatus_. Andromeda Tonks era increíblemente parecida a su hermana Bellatrix Lestrange, caída durante la batalla de Hogwarts hace menos de un año.

"Bienvenidos." dijo.

Harry se la quedó mirando, tal vez incluso de una manera impertinente; si bien físicamente era muy parecida a Lestrange, ahora que se fijaba, los ojos oscuros eran más grandes y más cálidos que los de Bellatrix, siempre semiocultos bajo esos párpados fríos. La boca era algo más perfilada, de labios más carnosos. La voz era más dulce, Harry sólo había conocido un tono estridente y burlón las veces que había hablado con Lestrange. Y las facciones con forma de corazón de Tonks, definitivamente eran similares a los de Andromeda.

O tal vez era simplemente que Andromeda no había pasado ni un día de su vida en Azkaban.

Recordó una frase de Horace Slughorn… sobre las familias, _"Es gracioso como a veces ocurren estas cosas ¿verdad?"_ Era difícil pensar que esa mujer, que había abandonado todos los principios de su familia y había renunciado a tantas cosas por fugarse con el hombre que amaba, era la hermana de la persona que él más había llegado a odiar en el mundo, por encima incluso de Severus Snape, y muy empatada con Voldemort.

Recordó a Sirius, que le dijo que Andromeda_ "era su prima favorita". _No podía creer que estaba delante de alguien que sabía tantas cosas del pasado más próximo a una familia que conocía Harry.

Gracias a que estaban cogidos de la mano, Harry pudo salir de su ensimismamiento, por un oportuno y discreto apretón en sus dedos por parte de Ginny.

"Oh… gracias… señora Tonks…" murmuró Harry, con el nudo en el pecho.

Andromeda abandonó el porte frío y altivo, y sonrió. Entonces ahí Harry sintió que el nudo en el pecho era más agudo. Con el mismo porte patricio, distinguido, elegante, ahora la veía mucho más parecida a Sirius de lo que habría nunca imaginado.

"Soy Andromeda, nada más." dijo suavemente, mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry, que todavía aturdido, soltó la mano de Ginny para tomar la de Andromeda. "Es un placer conocerte, Harry Potter. El ahijado de Sirius, y ahora serás tú el padrino de mi nieto."

Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Andromeda no dejó de sonreír cuando saludó a Ginny, y les indicó que pasaran a la sala.

"¿Qué te ha pasado ahí, Harry?" susurró Ginny. "Eres capaz de resistir un _Imperius_ y te has quedado embobado… cualquiera diría que te has enamorado de la madre de Tonks" dijo, con un ligero tono de celoso reproche.

"¿He sido muy impertinente?" susurró Harry. "Es sólo que me he sorprendido demasiado… me ha recordado mucho a Lestrange… y luego para rematar me recordó más todavía a Sirius…"

Ginny apretó la mano de Harry cariñosamente en la suya.

"No te preocupes, es normal que reacciones así. Me dijiste que cuando Tonks se transformó en Lestrange el año pasado sentiste algo parecido."

"Me sigue asustando pensar en Lestrange."

"Olvídalo ya, Harry." susurró Ginny. "Ella está muerta, Rodolphus y Rabastan en Azkaban y ahí se quedarán por mucho tiempo; ahora sólo tenemos que alegrarnos por Lupin y Tonks."

ooOOooOOoo

Sentada en un amplio sofá con chaiselong, y cubierta con una ligera manta, estaba semitumbada Tonks; el cabello más rosa que de costumbre; Harry imaginó que a su madre ese color debía de parecerle espantoso. Pero Harry había aprendido que el color del cabello de Tonks era sintomático de su estado de humor. Junto a ella, Lupin; era sorprendente verlo tan cambiado. Generalmente Harry lo había visto melancólico, casi enfermo por las transformaciones mensuales, y con un aura terriblemente desgraciada alrededor.

Esta vez encontraba a un Remus Lupin mucho más parecido a aquel que vio por primera vez en una memoria de Snape, durante una de las fatídicas clases que le impartió de Oclumancia.

El cabello seguía siendo ligeramente canoso, demasiado para alguien joven como él, pero irradiaba una alegría que sólo le había visto durante ese recuerdo de Snape en el Pensadero, cuando Lupin era un Merodeador de 15 años; Harry dudaba que Lupin supiera eso. En cualquier caso, Ginny se acercó y besó a Tonks, pálida por el esfuerzo del parto el día anterior, pero radiante de felicidad.

"Hola Ginny, Harry" dijo Lupin, poniéndose en pie. Harry estrechó la mano de Lupin, a quien encontró emocionado.

Lupin observó al joven que tenía delante. Harry, el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Más prudente de lo que James había sido nunca, y menos temperamental de lo que era Lily. Había adoptado la impulsividad y la nobleza de Sirius, influyente durante su adolescencia como nadie. No podía imaginar a un mejor padrino para su hijo.

Remus Lupin, el último de los Merodeadores, y el nexo de unión que unía a Harry con sus padres y su pasado. Pero Remus quería a Harry más que eso, por ser quien era, no porque fuese el Niño Que Vivió, El Elegido o porque tuviese el cabello negro y revuelto de James, su habilidad para el vuelo o su miopía, o porque tuviese los ojos verdes de su madre, su habilidad para ver el corazón de los otros o su visión global. Quería a Harry porque era Harry. No porque fuese un apellido célebre con un pasado trágico.

Junto a Lupin, Tonks sonrió al recibir el ramo de flores de vivos colores que le entregó Ginny.

"El año pasado, en el Valle de Godric, reconociste las flores de la tumba de los Potter, flores encantadas. Queríamos que tuvieses tú las tuyas. No se marchitan, y tienen siempre rocío… siempre frescas."

"Me encantan." dijo ella. "Gracias."

Harry se sintió repentinamente incómodo; su corta experiencia con familias de verdad era con los Weasley, y hasta ahora no había tenido que presenciar nacimientos ni eventos similares. La experiencia con los Dursley no podía contar como familiar. Se sintió tan patoso como Neville preparando pociones; miró su paquete, ahora se sentía cohibido y violento.

"¿Qué llevas, Harry?" preguntó burlona Tonks.

Harry miró de soslayo a Ginny, y le dio el alargado paquete, de unos 70 centímetros, a Lupin. Él sonrió cuando lo tomó en brazos; adivinó de qué se trataba en un santiamén. Lo desenvolvió en presencia de los Tonks, Harry y Ginny.

Una versión infantil de una Saeta de Fuego.

"Gracias, Harry." dijo Lupin. "A Ted le encantará, su primera escoba regalada por su padrino."

Harry sonrió. Le habían dicho que su primera escoba no fue una Nimbus 2000 regalada por McGonagall, sino Sirius, con menos de un año, para orgullo de su padre, James, excelente volando en escoba.

Andromeda fue a la cuna y sacó al bebé de ahí. Junto a la cuna, había dos agujas de tejer, ocupadas con un patuco. Ginny no tuvo que pensar mucho; seguramente el hechizo era obra de la orgullosa abuela, y no de la mamá.

"¡Mira qué bonito, Harry, y qué pequeñito!" exclamó Ginny, enternecida, cuando Andromeda les acercó a Teddy. Caminó directamente hacia Harry con Ted en brazos; Harry se aterrorizó como nunca se había sentido. ¿Y si se le caía?. ¿Y si lo estrujaba demasiado fuerte y lo asfixiaba?. ¿Y si…?

"¡Vamos, Harry!" exclamó de buen humor Ted. "¡Es un bebé, no un dementor!"

Harry pensó que no había hechizos capaces de repeler bebés. Conjurar un patronus parecía la cosa más sencilla del mundo, en comparación con sostener un bebé en brazos.

"Harry, no temas. Ya verás como instintivamente sabrás tomarlo en brazos." Le dijo Lupin. Clásico Lupin, académico, breve, conciso. Sacaba lo mejor de uno para conseguir el mejor resultado.

Efectivamente, Harry sostuvo algo tenso al bebé. No parecía tan difícil como pensaba; se movía mecánicamente. Y antes de que intentara averiguar parecidos, no hizo falta ser extremadamente observador. El cabello negro de recién nacido cambió a un tono castaño claro.

Metamorfomago, como su madre. Nada de licantropía.

Harry sonrió a Lupin. Éste tenía el rostro lleno de esperanza, y adivinó lo que se le pasaba por la mente: quería darle a partir de ahora un futuro mejor.

Así se habrían sentido sus padres, y Sirius. Por eso lucharon tanto. Harry no sabía si esto que sentía era la paternidad, pero al menos, comprendió mejor que nunca las locuras que pudo haber cometido su padrino antes que él: abandonar su exilio por interesarse por un simple dolor de su cicatriz, escapar de un escondite seguro por ir a su rescate.

Harry sintió que él también destrozaría el Departamento de Misterios si supiera que Teddy Lupin estaba allí en peligro.

ooOOooOOoo

Ted se quedó sentado sosteniendo a su nieto; sin duda, estaba radiante porque llevara su nombre. Le cantaba canciones muggles desconocidas a Ginny; Harry sin embargo sí las había escuchado en las raras ocasiones que podía ver la tele o escuchar la radio en la casa de de los Dursley. El bebé, profundamente dormido, no parecía enterarse.

Andromeda, ayudada por Lupin, colocó sobre la mesa delante de la chimenea un aperitivo para las visitas. Pasteles de calabaza, té y pastas, canapés salados variados, y pastel de crema.

Tonks les contaba que todavía se sentía fatigada, pero que era una experiencia única para ella, y que no podía sentirse más feliz. En un momento dado, salió el tema espinoso de Percy Weasley.

"Siento estar de baja, Ginny; me habría encargado personalmente de darte toda la información."

Una sombra se cruzó por la cara de Ginny.

"Están haciendo lo que pueden…" murmuró.

"Confía en Kingsley." Le dijo Tonks con firmeza y una breve sonrisa. "Es prudente, y es muy hábil. Si alguien puede averiguar qué ocurrió, es él."

"Kingsley debe de sospechar algo, porque prefiere que se piense que Percy tuvo que ver en la muerte de Penelope, o fue cómplice."

Lupin se sentó junto a Tonks, tras escuchar la última parte de la conversación.

"Escuchad," dijo, en voz baja. "Os falta poco para empezar en Hogwarts, y sé que eres Premio Anual, Harry."

Harry asintió.

"Sí, y Hermione es la Premio Anual."

"Lo sé." Respondió Remus. "Tened cuidado. Es como si fuera demasiado perfecto… esas propuestas parten de McGonagall como directora, pero no hay duda de que el Ministerio puede controlar determinadas decisiones. Que seáis vosotros los Premios Anuales es ideal… pero no bajéis la guardia."

"Sólo te falta decir… '¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!' y pensaría que eres Moody." Respondió Harry.

Lupin acarició el cabello de Tonks, y tardó un poco en contestar.

"Primero Penelope. Luego Grubbly-Plank. Hogwarts no está protegido como cuando vivía Dumbledore; McGonagall es hábil, es inteligente, estricta y prudente, pero como Dumbledore no ha habido muchos directores. Harry…" dijo mirando seriamente a sus ojos. "Prométeme que tendrás cautela."

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, que a Remus le recordó poderosamente a James.

"¿Y cuándo no he sido cauto?"

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Desde la cocina, salió Andromeda a abrir la puerta.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco y Hermione Aparecieron a unos metros de la residencia de los Tonks. Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada, hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

"¿Nos esperan?" preguntó sencillamente Malfoy.

"Yo sí le dije a Tonks que vendría; probablemente estén Harry y Ginny." Respondió ella suavemente.

Draco se sintió incómodo; jamás había puesto los pies en casa de Andromeda Tonks, la traidora a la sangre y la hermana repudiada de su madre. Era un lío. Draco no podía compartir los ideales de Bellatrix por principios, pero era la hermana predilecta de su madre. Y Draco amaba a su madre, pero se preguntaba sobre la validez de sus elecciones.

Sentía cierta curiosidad; nunca había visto fotos de Andromeda, ni siquiera de cuando ella y su madre eran niñas. Narcissa rehusaba hablar de ella; como tantas cosas, era un tema tabú en la Mansión Malfoy.

Lucius siempre se mantuvo al margen en asuntos de la familia de su esposa; pero al igual que Narcissa apoyaba la carrera de mortífago de Lucius sin serlo, Lucius apoyaba cualquier decisión que tomara Narcissa con respecto a su familia y raíces.

Hermione tocó con delicadeza la puerta; si había un bebé no quería ser escandalosa y despertarlo. Al instante, la puerta se abrió y ante ellos se presentó Andromeda. Alta como Narcissa, los rasgos altivos y aristocráticos. La misma elegancia y piel blanca. Los cabellos menos morenos que los de Bellatrix, y definitivamente más parecida a Lestrange que a Narcissa.

Hermione sonrió con timidez.

"Soy Hermione… ¿cómo está?" dijo, mostrando la mano; Andromeda la estrechó, y sus castaños ojos se posaron en Draco. Sin resentimiento, pero sí con curiosidad. "Huh… él es…" empezó a decir Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy." terminó Andromeda, reconociendo a su sobrino inmediatamente. "Encantada, Hermione, soy Andromeda." Ella volvió a mirar a Draco. "Y encantada, Draco. Un poco tarde tal vez para las presentaciones, pero así es la vida." Sus ojos brillaban con una inteligencia y una tranquilidad que a Draco le sorprendieron.

Andromeda Tonks no estaba furiosa, ni resentida; no trataba el tema como un tabú. Aceptó su destino, aceptó ser desheredada por los Black, repudiada por sus padres y hermanas, y sin embargo, era una mujer feliz.

Draco simplemente estrechó la mano de esa mujer. Su tía.

ooOOooOOoo

Un rato más tarde, Draco, bajo órdenes de Hermione, entró en la cocina para pedir más servilletas. Andromeda agitó la varita y de un cajón salieron varias servilletas de colores. Se colocaron en un sencillo servilletero de hojas de metal a modo de hiedra.

"¿No quieres preguntarme nada, Draco?" se interesó Andromeda, dándose la vuelta y apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina.

Draco desvió la mirada, vacilante. Sí. En realidad tenía unas cuantas preguntas, pero no sabía cómo abordarlas.

"Entonces hablaré yo, si no te importa." contestó ella, al ver que Malfoy vacilaba.

Era curioso. Era el tipo de firmeza que reconocía tantas veces en su madre. Qué impresionante era saberse cerca de alguien que compartía tantos genes con él, pero que era alguien absolutamente desconocido.

"No tengo ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que hice, Draco. Sólo puedo imaginar qué te ha contado tu madre, tu padre o tu tía. Que soy una traidora a la sangre, que he contaminado a la familia, que he sido la vergüenza de una casa, de una tradición, y de los principios que mueven a la Noble y Antigua Casa de Black." Draco pestañeó. Decía las cosas con pasmosa naturalidad, hablaba de algo que a él, y a cualquier mago del Reino Unido, le producía respeto, orgullo y admiración. Pero ella era absolutamente indiferente a eso.

"No vivo en una Mansión. No celebro enormes eventos, ni fiestas que son dignas de mención en _El Profeta_. Pero tengo algo _mío_, algo que no he heredado de mis padres o mis abuelos: _dignidad_. Y una familia propia. Hice lo que me apeteció. Hice lo que me pidió mi alma: seguir a Ted. Y no puedo lamentarlo. No lo lamento, y jamás lo haré."

Draco estaba boquiabierto. Ese discurso no se parecía en nada a la sucia traidora a la sangre, a la estúpida Andromeda que huyó con un sangre sucia irrelevante y mediocre.

Sin embargo, la dignidad con la que hablaba Andromeda era más valiosa que cualquier referencia a un Tapiz, a un árbol genealógico, o al porcentaje de sangre mágica que corría por su cuerpo.

"Y si me preguntas por el orgullo de la sangre…" Andromeda esbozó una mueca que era muy parecida al gesto burlón de tía Bella. "Tengo suficiente sangre mágica pura en mis venas para los dos. Así que no. Nunca lamentaré mi decisión. Amé a Ted, y lo amaré siempre."

Una de las pocas veces en la vida de Draco Malfoy en las que no tuvo capacidad de respuesta. Jamás, nunca, había sentido su vida tan identificada con la de la _traidora_ Andromeda Tonks.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Nada hay oficial que indique que Ted conociera a los Prewett, o que coincidieran en Hogwarts; por edades he calculado que es posible, y que los Prewett eran mayores que Molly, a su vez, mayor que Ted y Andromeda._

_El encuentro de Harry con Andromeda es parecido al del DH. Pero obviamente, filtrado a mi manera. Me encanta Andromeda, primero por ser Black xD, y porque eligió estar con quien quiso, renunciando a una vida de comodidades y prestigio. Algo que ha heredado Tonks, que eligió estar con alguien unos 13 ó 14 años mayor que ella, pobre por su marginalidad. Eso dice mucho de ellas. De ahí la frase de Dumbledore que elegí al principio para el capítulo._

_Hablando de Andromeda… quería imaginarme un encuentro con Draco. Alguna por ahí ;) sabe que tengo la vida de Ted y Andromeda grabada a fuego, así que espero que se entienda la conversación… En canon sé que jamás se habrían visto, y que Draco no quiso saber nada de ella, Tonks o Teddy. Pero en una realidad paralela como ésta, en la que Draco está con una sangre sucia, creo que tienen mucho en común, no solamente el apellido. A diferencia de Draco y Hermione, jamás imaginé que la relación Andromeda-Ted empezó siendo tormentosa, tipo amor-odio. _

_A Draco lo estoy contaminando cada vez más de sangre Black, no de sangre Malfoy. Esta vez por las famosas elecciones vitales a las que se enfrenta, que son absolutamente típicas de la familia de nuestra querida Narcissa. XD_

_He puesto que los Tonks viven en uno de los boroughs del Greater London, Sutton, pero no sabemos dónde viven en canon. No hay ningún motivo especial por haber elegido ese lugar._

_La última frase de Andromeda parafrasea la de Fleur con respecto a su belleza, que es suficiente para Bill y ella._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ 'Las entrevistas con Umbridge'_


	7. Las entrevistas con Umbridge

_Este capítulo para entender a Draco y a Harry. Sobre el capítulo anterior, necesitaba que vierais a un Draco "Malfoy" que conocemos: egoísta (lo quiere todo: fiestas, chicas, Hermiones, su madre contenta, llevarse bien con los slytherin y exmortífagos…), pero también a un Draco Malfoy "Black". Aquél que puede tener personalmente más dudas (de ahí su encuentro con Andromeda). Siento la ausencia de Hermione, pero espero haber compensado con Fred y George… ¡¡¡que vuelven!!! xD._

_Mi amor eterno: Lil-Evans, CrissBlack, Erea, Sabaku no Akelos, lara evans, Heredrha, Corae, blackstarshine, Herminione (doble!), Yedra Phoenix, XKelidaX, Cl4R174, nanai.malfoy, melaniablack, mArTa. A quienes leéis, gracias por seguir la historia._

_**(Aviso a lectoras/es que habéis preguntado por el dichoso fic de los Black xD:** ¡Por fin! La cuenta donde Heredrha y yo vamos a publicar se llama **"Black Toujours Pur".** O lo que es lo mismo, somos unas 'puristas' de esa familia, así que con datos canon, hemos tratado de construir a los personajes, su historia y su pasado y por qué esa tragedia que les persigue (la "maldición", obviamente, inexistente, pero lo parece). Nos centramos en hechos relevantes de los cinco últimos Black, y lo común que tienen en sus personalidades, y también lo que los diferencian. El título del fic será La Maldición de los Black. No son viñetas. Si tienes curiosidad, entra cada cierto tiempo en esa cuenta o alerta Black Toujours Pur como autor porque ya empezamos muy prontito a subir. Ahora la cuenta está vacía, el profile ya lo iremos llenando XD. Lo tengo marcado como Autor Favorito en mi profile. El shot de Andromeda sobre Halloween que algunas habéis leído está muy, pero que muy basado en lo que hay en este fic sobre los Black.)_

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Resumen Capítulo 6: **Draco asiste a una fiesta de la familia Fawcett, para satisfacción de su madre y desagrado de Hermione. Finalmente hacen las paces y acuden a ver al hijo de Tonks y Lupin, cuyo padrino será Harry. Draco por fin tiene un encuentro con la repudiada Andromeda, hermana de su madre, y descubre que tiene más cosas en común con ella de las que sospechaba.

* * *

"_**Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin"**_ _Lucius Malfoy. Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta_

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 7. Las entrevistas con Umbridge**

_**Lunes 31 de agosto de 1998**_

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres.**_

"Veamos qué tengo por aquí…" murmuró Harry. "Deberes, deberes, más deberes…" Harry levantó un pergamino de unos deberes de Pociones a medio terminar, y lo miró con curiosidad.

"_Me preguntó para qué voy a entregar los deberes de hace dos años. Hermione estará muy deprimida sin embargo…" _

Sin ningún remordimiento, tiró al suelo los pergaminos que ya consideraba inútiles.

"_Un libro de… _'¿Fabrique su propia escoba de Quidditch?. Edición especial para magos y brujas principiantes_'." _

Harry frunció el ceño, extrañado. "Magos y brujas principiantes" era un eufemismo de squib.

"_¿Cómo habrá llegado esto aquí?. ¿Quién será el idiota que se pondría a fabricar su propia escoba?."_

Imaginándose a sí mismo ridículamente tallando y puliendo un trozo de madera, al más puro estilo muggle, y atándole ramitas de los árboles del parque de Grimmauld Place, no puedo evitar pensar que probablemente fue uno de los regalos de Fred y George cuando el Sauce Boxeador destrozó su antigua Nimbus 2000…

Harry dejó el libro en la cama con la intención de llevarlo a la biblioteca de los Black cuando terminara de ordenar. Desde luego, no tenía ninguna intención de "fabricarse" una escoba voladora, encantar ninguna, o ni siquiera comprar una nueva versión de la que tenía ahora.

Tenía una Saeta de Fuego, la mejor y más cara de las escobas, guardada con extremo cuidado en el armario de las escobas, (o mejor dicho, "de la escoba", ya que sólo había una, la suya, situado cerca de los ventanales del comedor). Era una de las pocas cosas que le había dejado Sirius, aparte de Grimmauld Place y una fortuna en Gringotts. El cuchillo acabó destruido nada más utilizarlo en el Departamento de Misterios en su 5º curso. El espejo había sido útil el año pasado, pero ahora se había reducido a ser un mero espejo. Su gemelo estaba perdido junto a su dueño más allá del Velo.

Volvió al baúl para seguir eligiendo cosas.

"_Sigamos… más deberes, una bufanda de Gryffindor de cuando estaba en primero…"_

Dejó la bufanda sobre la cama.

"_La Capa de Invisibilidad, el Mapa del Merodeador, esto no me puede faltar. Sigamos… plumas… Dobby…"_

_¡¿Dobby?! _

"Hola Harry Potter"

"Hola Dobby". Harry soltó unos calcetines que acababa de recoger del baúl y se sentó en la cama, sorprendido de encontrar al peculiar elfo doméstico, sus enormes ojos verdes brillantes pero extrañamente solemnes. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Harry tenía una curiosa sensación de _déjà vu_. Cuando a punto de comenzar su segundo año, Dobby se presentó de improviso en su dormitorio en Privet Drive y sólo le trajo problemas: una amonestación del Ministerio y un severo castigo por parte del tío Vernon.

_La historia se repite…_ de pronto sintió las palabras del profesor Binns en su pesadilla.

"He venido para avisar a Harry Potter que los elfos de Hogwarts están muy nerviosos."

"Ah…" Harry pestañeó. La verdad es que no sabía qué podía responder a eso, pero Dobby tenía la obsesión de que Harry era el liberador de los elfos domésticos, un héroe para toda su raza. "Uh… bueno… no me… sorprende…" respondió con ambigüedad, esperando que fuera la respuesta correcta en cualquier situación.

Harry miró unos viejos calcetines y de ellos salió el Chivatoscopio que le regaló Ron en su tercer año. Sonrió cuando tantos recuerdos se le agolpaban en la cabeza, el aparentemente inútil objeto no se equivocó cuando Peter Pettigrew rondaba por su dormitorio en la Torre de Gryffindor. Inmediatamente lo puso en el montón que llevaría a Hogwarts.

"En realidad ha pasado un año sin estudiantes," añadió Harry. "Se ha abierto una etapa nueva, seremos con seguridad más estudiantes que nunca… habrá mucho trabajo…" Los calcetines acabaron en la pila de basura, encima de los pergaminos de deberes incompletos.

"No es eso… algo… siniestro… algo malvado ha entrado en Hogwarts." contestó Dobby, asintiendo enérgicamente su cabeza, sus ojos fijos en Harry.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

"Dobby… ya hemos pasado por esto anteriormente. Por favor, no me digas ahora que no debo ir a Hogwarts, y no evites que vaya, ni me pongas en peligro."

"¡No!. ¡No!" Dobby agarró un grueso volumen de Encantamientos del baúl y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza.

"¡No!. ¡Dobby, no, para!" Harry se incorporó y le arrebató el libro con el que estaba dispuesto el elfo a partirse la crisma.

"Dobby jamás haría daño a Harry Potter. Nunca."

"Lo sé, Dobby." Harry suspiró, rindiéndose. "Está bien¿qué es lo que ocurre allí?"

Dobby frunció sus enormes ojos.

"No lo sabemos… pero es oscuro… y tenebroso…"

ooOOooOOoo

Harry terminó de vaciar y ordenar su habitación. Kreacher se deshizo inmediatamente de los cacharros que no servían ya, y preparó una fuente de sándwiches como almuerzo, antes de que Harry saliera hacia La Madriguera a ver a los Weasley, e informarse de las últimas noticias. Era festivo en Londres, la fiesta de último día de verano, así que pasar una tarde con Ginny y su familia era un buen plan.

Dobby había traído una extraña advertencia. Nadie haría caso a los elfos domésticos si éstos detectaran peligro, todavía había muchas cosas que necesitaban cambiar en el mundo. Pero Harry había aprendido una cosa en sus años enfrentándose a Voldemort: a no descartar ninguna señal que marcara peligro.

Andaría con cuidado. Voldemort estaba desaparecido. Pero no significaba que el mal estaba enterrado con él.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Ministerio de Magia. Londres.**_

En el despacho de Dolores Umbridge, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en las sillas de confidente, delante del escritorio. El aspecto del despacho era muy similar al que tuvo en Hogwarts; platitos con imágenes de gatos de todo tipo en las paredes. Tapicería rosa en los asientos. Una mesita auxiliar con encajes rosas, en donde reposaba un elegante, aunque anticuado, juego de té de porcelana.

Dos tazas estaban en el escritorio; una para Umbridge, la otra, intacta, para Draco.

"Debo decirte, Draco, que el Ministro está francamente orgulloso de las aportaciones que has realizado para ampliar el hospital San Mungo, y favorecer así la contratación de nuevos medimagos. Es un acto que te honra."

Draco estaba acostumbrado a los halagos y las lisonjas; sabía cuándo eran verdaderos, y cuando eran meras formalidades. Pero en ese entorno era perfectamente capaz de controlar una ira, una indignación. Lucius le había enseñado que era más fácil mantener una posición discreta, recibir el halago con una sonrisa y breve inclinación de cabeza, y sacar algo de provecho de la situación.

En ese momento, cualquier comentario sobraba; Draco inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, y llevó la taza a los labios, sin llegar a probar su contenido.

Umbridge sonreía y apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio, los dedos unidos por las yemas.

"Te agradezco además que hayas venido en festivo."

"Faltaría más, siempre estoy a disposición del Ministerio, señora Subsecretaria."

Umbridge pareció satisfecha con la respuesta; Draco empezaba a mostrar que era todo un experto en diplomacia.

"Quería proponerte algo…" Draco enlazó sus dedos en el regazo, y miró con calma a Umbridge, sonriendo levemente. Él había tenido una relación más que correcta con ella durante su desafortunada experiencia en Hogwarts. Otra de las enseñanzas de Lucius era… no perder nunca ninguna amistad.

"La escucho" respondió suavemente Malfoy.

Umbridge parecía encantada de estar ante el joven y alto heredero de Lucius Malfoy; un muchacho prudente, atractivo, inteligente y con una carrera prometedora. Oficialmente, ya no era simplemente el "heredero" de su padre, sino que había tomado su posición, y francamente, con éxito. Mantenía una relación correcta con antiguos simpatizantes de Lord Voldemort, pero también se había creado cierta afinidad con el que provocó su caída. Una pieza clave y útil en su tablero de juego.

"Como bien sabes… hay críticas hacia la gestión de Scrimgeour en la crisis de Quién Tú Sabes… y su mandato está en entredicho. Me gustaría saber hasta qué punto puedo contar con el apoyo de los Malfoy… en el caso de que me presentara a _Ministra de Magia_".

Draco abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero recuperó la compostura inmediatamente. Mostrar simpatías a alguien que estaba tan en entredicho como el propio Scrimgeour no le favorecía especialmente. Pero es verdad que los rumores en el Ministerio pasaban por apoyar a alguien con mano más firme en cuanto a la gestión.

"Habrás visto que el terrible _accidente_ de nuestra empleada, la señorita Clearwater, y la evidente incompetencia de los aurores, está comprometiendo mucho nuestro prestigio."

Draco asintió levemente. Pero no dijo palabra. Tenía que pensar con rapidez… lo que le estaba pidiendo era inusual. Y no le interesaba estar en un bando ni en otro… y si tenía que estar en un bando, que fuese el ganador.

"Piénsatelo, Draco. Estaría más que encantada…" Umbridge sonrió con fría profesionalidad. "Por cierto ¿debería darte la enhorabuena?"

Draco pestañeó.

"¿Disculpe?"

Umbridge le mostró la portada de _Corazón de Bruja._

"_Cómo no… quién si no iría a leer esta revista sino Dolores Umbridge…"_ pensó Draco con desprecio, pero mostró una ligera sorpresa en su rostro.

"Vamos… ya sabe cómo funciona la prensa…" hizo un gesto con la mano, como si rechazara cualquier importancia al asunto de su publicitado romance con la hija de los Fawcett. "Ahora mismo mi prioridad es terminar el curso en Hogwarts."

Umbridge alzó las cejas levemente y dio un sorbo a su té.

"Oh. Por supuesto." Respondió ella.

A Draco no le gustó mucho este tono y observó a la Subsecretaria con fingida curiosidad.

"En el hipotético caso de que no terminaras el curso… _por la razón que sea_… sigue siendo interesante guardar un as en la manga. Sin una formación académica completa, no hay acceso posible al Ministerio en plenas condiciones…" añadió, con una falsa dulzura y un engañoso tono casual.

Eso era cierto; sólo quienes finalizaban sus estudios, y con buenas calificaciones, podía tener un puesto en el Ministerio. Draco no estaba seguro de si quería tener ese tipo de profesión. Pero sí sabía que no quería tener ninguna puerta cerrada.

Y no le gustó nada el tono… la amenaza implícita.

"Piénsalo, Draco." Añadió ella, recostando su rechoncho cuerpo hacia el respaldo de su silla, estirando la acolchada chaqueta rosa.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco salió por la puerta y cerró con suavidad. Caminó hacia el lado derecho del pasillo con intención de salir del Ministerio, cuando escuchó pasos por el otro lado del corredor.

Era extraño; en un día festivo como ese lunes, no había muchos funcionarios en el Ministerio. Fingiendo que se iba a subir la capucha de su túnica sobre la cabeza, giró discretamente la cabeza, y vio una figura encapuchada, vestida de negro, cuya mano enguantada abría la puerta del despacho de Dolores Umbridge, sin llamar.

Draco dio la vuelta al pasillo, pensando que todavía estaba más desconcertado. Lo que le faltaba a su vida. La política.

Con intención de ir al Atrium, se cruzó por el pasillo con otro personaje, el último que imaginaba iba a encontrarse ese día, en ese edificio, que iba en dirección al despacho que Malfoy acababa de dejar.

El semblante serio, un cuerpo robusto y proporcionado, ojos y cabellos negros, piel morena y labios carnosos; una túnica demasiado gruesa para finales de agosto. El desconocido lo miró al cruzarse por el pasillo e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero no dijo nada más.

_Viktor Krum._

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Martes 1 de septiembre de 1998**

_**La Madriguera. Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra.**_

Ginny hacía tiempo que no había presenciado una mañana tan agitada antes de partir hacia la Estación de King's Cross. Se juntaba todo, pero sobre todo lo que causaba tanto nerviosismo era el no tener noticias de Percy. Y si a eso se unía que era el primer año que asistían a Hogwarts sin la amenaza de Voldemort, las prisas de última hora, entonces La Madriguera era más caótica aún de lo que había sido nunca.

Ron, Arthur, Molly y Ginny iban de un lado a otro, chocándose en el pasillo y por las escaleras, trayendo y llevando prendas; a medio vestir y desayunando por el camino.

Como era habitual, el tren partiría hacia Hogwarts a las once en punto. La señora Weasley se levantó temprano para preparar un suculento desayuno a la familia, pero no tuvo sentido; ninguno se sentó más de tres minutos en la mesa a saborearlo.

A las diez en punto se oyó una bocina fuera de la casa. Ginny intentaba que el baúl cerrara, pero estaba tan completo que no había manera. Optando por el método rápido, se sentó encima e invocó el _Alohomora_ antes de que la tapa del baúl la tirara al suelo porque se hubiese abierto de golpe. Suspiró de alivio y sintió que el esfuerzo casi le habría supuesto una nueva ducha. Abanicándose con la mano, y guardándose la varita, se iba felicitando por ser finalmente capaz de invocar magia ya que había dejado de ser oficialmente menor de edad.

Se asomó a la ventana y vio que Fred y George habían traído un llamativo coche, pequeño y redondo de un brillante color naranja. El logotipo SW pintado en tono púrpura en las puertas.

Pero era una pasada, Ginny olvidó las prisas y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras para recibir a sus hermanos.

"¡Fred, George, qué coche más alucinante!" dijo nada más salir por la puerta.

Ron apareció detrás de ella, lavándose los dientes.

"_¿Dedondehabeissagadoeso?"_

Fred y George miraron orgullosos el flamante vehículo.

"Volkswagen Beetle. ¿No es bonito?. Papá va a querer confiscárnoslo" comentó orgulloso George. "Echábamos de menos el viejo Ford Anglia, y pensamos que necesitábamos un coche de empresa, como los muggles."

Ginny sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"¡Me encanta!. ¡Y el color!"

Fred y George se miraron con orgullo. El color naranja tenía que ser marca de la casa para un Weasley.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Andén 9 y ¾. Estación de King's Cross. Londres**_

Ginny entró en el Andén 9 y ¾ arrastrando con todas sus fuerzas el baúl, deseaba llegar cuanto antes a ver a Harry. Detrás de ella, Ron iba quejándose de lo mucho que pesaba el suyo, y que ya podían haberles dado el año por aprobado, EXTASIS incluidos.

"No te quejes, Ron, que encima no tienes que arrastrar la jaula de Hedwig."

Ron se dio la vuelta y vio el pelo desordenado, las gafas inconfundibles, la leve cicatriz en forma de relámpago, y los ojos verdes brillantes. Antes de que pudiese decir "Hola", cayó sentado sobre su propio baúl, y la jaula de Pig chocó contra su rodilla y acabó en el suelo. Pig empezó a agitarse nervioso y a quejarse.

Ginny se había abalanzado, literalmente, sobre Harry, provocando en pleno andén una especie de atasco de baúles, mascotas y estudiantes. Ron carraspeó para que los labios de Harry y Ginny finalmente se despegaran y pudiesen mantener una conversación. Pero no hizo falta presionar más, Fred y George se presentaron en el andén mirando alrededor con curiosidad.

"¡Anda, uno pasea por una estación de tren y mira lo que encuentras!. ¡Un héroe!" exclamó George a su hermano, mirando burlones a Harry.

Ron se sacudió los pantalones por la caída y comprobaba que Pig estuviera bien dentro de su pequeña jaula.

"¡El Hombre que Vino, Vivió y Venció!"

"¡El hombre sin miedo!"

Ginny se separó un poco de Harry, sonriendo a sus hermanos; siempre había apreciado sus bromas, más que ninguno de sus hermanos. Harry rodó los ojos y chocó las manos con los gemelos. Ron ni prestó atención, comprobó la hora y comentó que en diez minutos el tren saldría de allí.

"Oye Harry…"

Harry se mordió el labio, pero sonreía. Cuando un gemelo Weasley empezaba así una conversación era de temerlo.

"¿Qué pasa, Fred?"

"¿Te gustó nuestro regalo de cumpleaños?"

"Si te refieres al boggart que me regalasteis en un baúl… justo cuando consigo echar a los bichos indeseables de Grimmauld Place, os presentáis vosotros _con un boggart_."

"No te has quitado a Kreacher de encima." Murmuró Ron, arrugando la frente.

"¡Ron!. ¡No hables así de Kreacher!" regañó Ginny. "Se está portando muy bien con Harry, le hace las cosas de la casa, y cocina de maravilla…"

"Es que eso tenía que ser trabajo tuyo…" empezó a decir Ron.

Ginny sacó la varita.

"Un comentario machista más, Ronald, y te lanzo un mocomurciélago que ni siquiera en San Mungo podrán eliminarte…"

Ron vio a su hermana exactamente igual que su madre, y eso sólo daba miedo.

"¡No quería decir eso, decía que tendrías que hacerlo tú, con él, porque os podríais ir a vivir juntos…!"

"Déjalo, Ron. Ya no tiene arreglo…" Dijo George sonriendo burlonamente.

"¡Que es verdad, quería decir eso!. ¡Con una madre como la nuestra cómo vamos a salir machistas!" se defendió Ron.

"Harry ¿entonces cuál es la verdadera forma de un boggart, tú que eres el hombre sin miedo?" preguntó George con curiosidad.

"¿Me regalasteis un boggart para averiguar eso?"

Fred y George miraron a Harry como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

"Pues claro." Respondieron a la vez.

"De hecho, la idea partió de Lee. Es brillante…" respondió George.

"Otro regalo que pensábamos para ti era una colección limitada de Voldemorts y Harrys. Se lanzan _Avada Kedavras_, que sólo hacen daño a insectos que haya alrededor como mucho. Son muy útiles como matamoscas." Comentó Fred.

"Sí, tal vez por eso se venden como ranas de chocolates." Continuó George. "Ahora mismo el heredero de Slytherin no nos va a demandar por utilizar fraudulentamente sus derechos de imagen."

"¿Y yo no cuento?. ¿Y mis derechos de imagen?" preguntó Harry. Lo cierto es que era muy incómodo figurar en los cromos de las ranas bajo el número 100 (no porque el número le molestara precisamente). Ahora era una figurita de juguete. Pero la verdad es que no le importaba ser parte de Sortilegios Weasley, no en vano él donó todo el premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos para que pudieran abrir la tienda.

"Nah, Harry, tú eres de la familia. Salvo si haces daño a Ginny, claro." Fred pasó el brazo por los hombros de Ginny. "Ahí te romperíamos las piernas."

Ginny volvió a sonreír. Ron rodó los ojos. Harry sacudió la cabeza. No sabía cuándo iba a acostumbrarse a los gemelos. Cogió el asa del baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, que se quejaba de estar encerrada.

"En fin, chicos, nos tenemos que ir." Les dijo Harry. "¿Sabéis, voy a echar de menos todo esto?

Fred pestañeó.

"¿El qué?. ¿Arrastrar el baúl entre cientos de colegiales?"

"¿Las clases?. ¿Los exámenes?" preguntó George.

"Vamos, Harry, no te pongas sentimental." Le dijo Fred, soltando a Ginny y dando una palmada en el hombro de Harry. "Hay mucho por lo que estar contento… más asignaturas, más deberes, muchos más mocosos que nunca, los EXTASIS…" le dijo Fred, sonriendo burlón.

"George y tú os escaqueasteis de hacer los EXTASIS" le dijo Ron, comprendiendo el punto de vista de Harry.

George se puso pensativo.

"¿Quién quiere los EXTASIS cuando tienes una tienda que funciona de maravilla, un empleado medio manco, chalecos de piel de dragón y un coche que los niños adoran?"

Ron pareció sentirse aún más deprimido. Echaron a andar algo entristecidos. Pero si había algo que Fred y George no soportaban eran las caras largas, el mal humor y la tristeza. Según los tres echaron a andar hacia la puerta del vagón, oyeron a los gemelos gritarles.

"¡Sé bueno, Ronniekins!"

"¡Lávate los dientes después de las comidas!"

"¡No hables con magos desconocidos!"

"¡No hables con desconocidos y punto!"

"¡Mejor no hables!"

La señora Weasley, que había saludado a Augusta Longbottom, abrazó uno por uno a Harry, Ron y Ginny.

"¿Lleváis todo?. ¿Los libros, el material…?" preguntó, preocupada.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Cielos, mamá, preguntas lo mismo todos los años!"

Harry volvía a sonreír, Ginny y él se giraron para despedirse con la mano, y subieron al tren. Ron sin embargo seguía caminando de mal humor, entre el grupo de estudiantes que habían presenciado la despedida que los pelirrojos habían dedicado a su hermano.

"¿Por qué me tratan siempre como si fuese un niño?. ¡Tengo ya 18 años, por favor!"

"Vamos, Ron, para ellos siempre serás su hermano pequeño…" respondió Ginny, empujando el baúl por el pasillo con dificultad.

"Al menos a ti no te han amenazado con romperte las piernas o no te convierten en un juguete" Bromeó Harry. "A mí sí que me quieren…" concluyó sarcástico.

"Harry, ésa es la forma de Fred y George de decirte que sí te quieren." Contestó con tranquilidad Ginny.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_¿Tengo que decir lo mucho que me gustan Fred y George?. Saldrán más, pero van a tardar un poco._

_Para quien no lo sepa, Lee Jordan resultó herido en 'mi' batalla de Hogwarts, y tiene un brazo inutilizado. Fred y George emplearon a Lee para que "eche una mano" en S. W., como esa broma de "la oreja" de George en DH ('ear, 'ear; 'holey'). De todas formas, es una colaboración parcial, me gusta pensar que Lee tiene futuro como comentarista (ese Potterwatch me enamoró, en mi opinión, una de las mejores cosas que introdujo el DH), pero también veo que es un complemento perfecto para los gemelos (me dio pena que en HP5 se quedara él en Hogwarts)._

_Umbridge… vamos descubriendo también sus ambiciones personales. ¿A alguien le puede extrañar que quiera ser Ministra? A mi nada, la verdad. _

_Ya. Viktor Krum: avisé hace tiempo... XD_

_Espero que os gustara, que no haya metido muchos gazapos. ¿De nuevo debo decir lo mucho que me gustan Fred y George?_

_Próximo capítulo: __**"Última ida en el Hogwarts Express"**_


	8. Última ida en el Hogwarts Express

_A continuación explicaré los prefectos de 7º. Obviamente Hermione no es prefecta, así que he puesto a su sustituta a Lavender (la otra opción sería Parvati, pero Padma ya es prefecta por Ravenclaw, mucha Patil…). La otra prefecta de 7º problemática es Hannah Abbott. Ella apenas había empezado 6º en HP6 cuando la sacaron de Hogwarts por la muerte de su madre, por lo tanto, entiendo que repite curso. No tendría ningún sentido incluirla en 7º. En su lugar, he elegido a Susan Bones (que puede que estuviera igual que Hannah, pero aquí he preferido que continúe en 7º)._

_Como siempre, gracias por leer. Me está costando un poco continuar ciertas tramas de la historia, de verdad espero que no sea un fic especialmente complicado. Gracias por los ánimos (se necesitan más que nunca, algunas veces... :( Heredrha (qué voy a decirte a ti que ya no sepas); Sabaku no Akelos; lara evans; Corae; mArTa; Yedra Phoenix; blackstarshine; melaniablack; CrissBlack; Erea; Isa Malfoy; Sortilegios Weasley; nanai.malfoy; danae kementary._

_Y sí... el fic de los Black ya se ha estrenado. Gracias por haberos pasado por allí, de verdad. Os contestaremos :)_

_Bueno sin más os dejo con un capítulo densote. Tiene jugo. Va de personajes, no tanto de acciones esta vez. _

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Resumen capítulo 7:**Harry recibe la visita de Dobby, que vuelve a advertirle de que algo tenebroso ha entrado en Hogwarts, pero no sabe darle más información. Draco tiene una reunión con Dolores Umbridge en el Ministerio, y le plantea hasta qué punto está dispuesto a apoyarla en su carrera hacia la cabeza del Ministerio. Al marcharse, un personaje desconocido entra en el despacho de Umbridge, y se cruza con Viktor Krum, que se dirige al mismo lugar. Finalmente, todos van al Andén 9 y ¾ para tomar el tren que los llevará a Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

"_**Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el Deseo."**__ - Espejo de Oesed. Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 8. Última ida en el Hogwarts Express**

_**Martes 1 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Hogwarts Express**_

Encontraron a Neville y Luna sentados en un compartimento. Lo bueno de ser unos "bichos raros" era que poca gente deseaba compartirlo con ellos. Antes a Neville eso le acomplejaba, ahora estaba más feliz que nunca. Luna tenía, como siempre, su ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_ al revés. No, tenía en realidad _dos_ ejemplares.

Ginny entró en el compartimento un poco decepcionada; Harry y Hermione eran Premios Anuales, Ron era Prefecto, y por lo tanto, tenían que hacer alguna ronda por el tren, y mantener una primera reunión en su compartimento. Por tanto, haría gran parte del viaje sin ellos.

Neville saludó con entusiasmo a los recién llegados; Luna sin embargo tenía sus ojos especialmente abiertos en alguna historia, y ni siquiera apartó la vista. Sólo murmuró en respuesta al saludo un breve _"estoy bien. ¿Y vosotros?"._

El tren arrancó del Andén 9 y ¾ a las once en punto. Ginny se asomó a la ventana para despedirse de sus madre, y Ron la imitó; Neville agitó la mano para decirle adiós a su abuela, confiando que no hubiese olvidado nada en casa. Harry sonrió a la señora Weasley, y por primera vez desde su primer curso, iniciaba la marcha con la sensación de tener por fin una vida completa.

Ginny y Neville se apartaron de la ventanilla y se sentaron; hacía un buen día, parecía que el verano no quería despedirse todavía. El cielo parecía más brillante según el tren se alejaba de Londres hacia el norte, lo cual era curioso. Harry se sentó junto a Ginny y automáticamente se cogieron de la mano. Ron se sentó entre Neville y Luna y con el primero empezó a hablar de quidditch.

Luna suspiró y bajó el periódico.

"¿Luna, qué pasa?" preguntó Ginny, aunque imaginaba que se arrepentiría. En ese momento, entró Hermione por la puerta. Sonreía, mostrando los dientes dignos de una hija de dentistas.

Harry devolvió la sonrisa a Hermione, a la que notaba radiante. Ron miró a Hermione durante un momento, pero sonrió de medio lado.

"¡Hermione!. No hace falta que nos expliques que estás encantada de la vida porque te han hecho Premio Anual, eso lo llevábamos esperando desde que empezamos primero, así que es mejor que te busques otra razón."

Ginny y Harry se sonrieron aún más. Luna sin embargo inclinó la cabeza. Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny; todos se fijaron en ella con curiosidad. Luna sin embargo pareció perder interés, martilleaba despacio el ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_ y fijó su distraída mirada hacia las nubes. Empezó a tararear una canción, los labios cerrados, como si no hubiese escuchado nada de la conversación.

ooOOooOOoo

El viaje continuó sin mayores incidentes. Excepto la extraña sensación que tenía Harry cada vez que pasaban estudiantes y miraban a través de los cristales a los siete ocupantes del vagón. Tenía la impresión de ser la serpiente del zoo que azuzó a Dudley hace ya siete años, sólo les faltaba a los estudiantes golpear el cristal y pedirle que se despertara o hiciera algo extraordinario.

Afortunadamente, cuando la señora del carrito de dulces empezó la ronda, pareció que tranquilizó a los curiosos, que se volvieron a devorar sus golosinas, y Harry y los demás tuvieron un momento para charlar mientras daban buena cuenta de las ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, Grageas Bertie Bott o empanadas de calabaza. Hartos de llevar una hora comiendo dulces del carrito, Harry, Ron y Hermione se incorporaron para ir hacia los compartimentos de Prefectos, en la parte delantera. Hermione ya llevaba puesta la túnica y lucía con orgullo la insignia de Premio Anual. Sus objetos personales los había dejado directamente en el compartimento.

Con la promesa de que pasarían de nuevo, los tres anduvieron hacia el compartimento. Uno de los compartimentos estaba vacío. Hermione les sugirió que lo utilizaran para cambiarse, mientras ella iba hacia el otro vagón.

Cerró la puerta de cristal. Harry colocó la jaula de Hedwig con cuidado sobre el portaequipajes. Ron abrió el baúl y se cambió con rapidez; mientras Harry estaba ajustándose la insignia de Premio Anual, se abrió la puerta.

Draco Malfoy. Vestido con la túnica, y la corbata de Slytherin no del todo ajustada en su cuello, y la insignia de Prefecto descuidada en el pecho. Enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla del pantalón, y observó burlón a los Gryffindors.

Automáticamente la mano de Ron fue hacia la varita. Pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido al rubio prefecto de Slytherin.

"Tranquilito, Weasley ¿estamos estresados o estamos de viaje?. ¡Vaya!. ¿Nadie te ha mencionado lo increíblemente pelirrojo que has venido este año?"

Ron rodó los ojos.

"Genial. Te echaba de menos."

Draco torció la boca, y se fijó en la insignia de Harry.

"Vaya, Potter, qué sorpresa."

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios, pero esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

"Me extraña que Hermione no te lo dijera." Comentó escéptico Harry.

"Granger y yo tenemos otras cosas de qué hablar y cosas aún mejores que _hacer_, que tú no estás en boca de todo el mundo, Potter."

Curiosamente, a Harry eso le agradaba; aborrecía ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo, y que alguien le dijera que no lo era, aunque fuese Malfoy, era bastante agradable. Claro que si Draco supiera que esa frase era más agradable que su intención al decirla, seguramente sería la última vez que la empleara con él.

Ron se estaba mirando en el reflejo del cristal, quejándose en voz baja sobre, efectivamente, el pelo y parecía que estaba cayendo en la cuenta del efecto potenciado por el rojo de la corbata escarlata y dorada de Gryffindor. Malfoy estaba cerca de él, de estaturas similares, y Harry era ligeramente más bajo. Parecía mentira que hace apenas siete años, eran tan pequeños. En complexión, eran muy parecidos, altos, delgados y definitivamente, parecían más tres jóvenes adultos, que tres adolescentes.

"Bien por ti, Malfoy" comentó secamente Harry. "Pensaba que te daría hasta envidia."

"_Cht, cht,_ Potter. Mi chica ya es Premio Anual, que disfrute ella de la gloria. Realmente no me da envidia. No hablo por otros, claro…"

"No hablarás por mi, porque a mi…" empezó a rugir Ron, olvidando su aspecto y su reflejo en el cristal.

Pero Draco miró a Ron con cierta sorpresa.

"¡Pero bueno…!" Malfoy sonrió genuinamente. "Por una vez que no estaba soltando un insulto… Pues no, Weasley, no hablaba de ti." Draco comprobó el reloj. "Señor Premio Anual, Comadreja, me temo que tenemos que empezar a abrir asamblea, así que si me disculpáis, me voy a los amorosos brazos del Premio Anual… y no Potter, no me mires a mi con ojitos de deseo."

Harry rodó los ojos.

"Oh, Malfoy, me has pillado…" respondió sarcásticamente.

Draco se dio la vuelta y tropezó directamente con la misma Premio Anual a la que hacía referencia. Él sonrió de medio lado, y colocó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione. Ella sonrió con delicadeza, pero miró a sus amigos.

"¡Harry!. ¡Te estamos esperando!" exclamó Hermione.

Draco hizo presión con la mano en la espalda de Hermione para que se movieran hacia el compartimento donde se celebraría la reunión. Harry emitió un sonoro y breve suspiro. Se alisó la túnica y salió directamente hacia el compartimento.

Ron fue detrás, no sin antes volver a comprobar el curioso efecto del rojo en la corbata y el rojo en sus cabellos en el desdibujado reflejo del cristal.

ooOOooOOoo

Todos los prefectos aplaudieron a Harry en cuanto entró por la puerta del compartimento. Bueno. Algunos más que otros. Draco tenía la excusa de llevar de la mano a Hermione, estaba seguro que no habría aplaudido a Potter. Pansy ya no volvió a Hogwarts tras su matrimonio; en su lugar Daphne Greengrass aplaudió con cortesía, pero sin entusiasmo. Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones, los prefectos de 7º de Hufflepuff, estaban de pie, radiantes en cuanto vieron a Harry. Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein estaban igual de sonrientes. Lavender era la prefecta de Gryffindor en 7º, en sustitución de Hermione como Premio Anual y aplaudió feliz a Harry, sin duda encantada con haber sido elegida Prefecta y que los Premios Anuales fueran Gryffindors.

Ron se sentó junto a Hermione y cogió una rana de chocolate de la mesilla plegable, llena de envoltorios y chucherías. Los comentarios, las risas y saludos fueron tranquilizándose, y finalmente Harry habló.

"Gracias… de verdad que suena a tópico, como si me hubieran entregado un Oscar."

"¿Qué es un Oscar?" preguntó Ernie con curiosidad.

"Nada… olvídalo. Quiero decir, que yo no esperaba ser Premio Anual. El caso de Hermione es distinto, pero lo cierto es que ya hubo algunos elegidos de año pasado, de veras me sorprendió recibir la insignia."

Se sentaron todos. Daphne estaba seria, rodeada de prefectos de su curso, pero evidentemente disgustada por ello. No era claro si era porque ella no deseaba ser Prefecta, o porque simplemente la compañía le desagradaba.

"Tenemos que organizarnos para la llegada a Hogwarts." dijo Hermione. "Recordad que tiene que haber unos 80 alumnos sólo en primero, ya que los que cursaron primero el año pasado no llegaron a terminar el curso, como el resto, pero se han juntado dos años de primero este curso."

Todos asintieron.

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" preguntó Anthony.

"Si os parece, nos podemos turnar para las rondas, había pensado por Casas. Es decir, Anthony, Padma, turnaos cada media hora o así con los prefectos de 5º y 6º para el tren. Incluida revisión de última hora para que nadie se quede, una vez estemos en Hogsmeade." respondió Hermione. "Ernie y Susan, vosotros con los prefectos de Hufflepuff podríais encargaros de los alumnos de primero en las barcas, así ayudaríais a Hagrid. Draco y Daphne, podríais organizaros con los carruajes."

Daphne se apartó el mechón rubio de la frente, y miró con frialdad a Hermione.

"¿Y tú qué piensas hacer, _sang_... _si_… puede saberse?"

Draco carraspeó oportunamente. Pero Harry respondió.

"Vamos a dejar algo claro. A partir de ahora, cualquier mención a orígenes, pureza de sangre, familias, padres, y especialmente, las madres que nos han parido, serán objeto de reporte directo a McGonagall."

Daphne torció la boca.

"Y va por todos. Tanto a quienes provocan, como a quienes responden ataques infantiles. Si alguno de nosotros no es capaz de comprenderlo, entonces ya puede ir dejando la insignia, y renunciar al cargo. Entonces, que se dedique a causar problemas, a acosar y a molestar a otros. Se las tendrá que ver con los que sí estamos comprometidos con un Hogwarts sin abusos, ni matones, ni discriminaciones o categorías. ¿De acuerdo?"

Todos asintieron con entusiasmo. Daphne encogió un hombro. Draco no dijo nada, pero seguía sujetando la mano de Hermione.

"Vamos, Harry, no te pongas intenso…" dijo Ron, para calmar un poco la solemnidad. "Estamos todos de acuerdo. Y si alguno quiere hacer una estupidez, pienso quitarle todos los puntos posibles."

Lavender sonrió a Ron.

"¿Incluido Gryffindor?" preguntó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

"Claro. Pero quitaré menos puntos a Gryffindor que a otras Casas. Especialmente Slytherin."

"Pues yo pienso hacer…" empezó a responderle Draco.

"¡Basta!" exclamó Hermione. "Haremos lo que es nuestro deber, no lo que nos apetezca. ¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces con el reparto?"

Todos volvieron a asentir.

"Perfecto. Hemos recibido las contraseñas de nuestros dormitorios, las han enviado los Jefes de las Casas. Tened" Hermione sacó los sobres cerrados y dio uno a Draco, otro a Susan y otro a Anthony. "Recordad que al finalizar el banquete tenéis que llevar a los alumnos a la Sala Común de vuestras Casas."

"Hermione y yo estaremos después de la cena con McGonagall, así que no os podremos acompañar" continuó Harry, dirigiéndose a Lavender y Ron. Hermione les dio el sobre de Gryffindor, ya abierto. Draco le había dado el sobre a Daphne, e hizo un gesto de disgusto. Hermione le sonrió; había pocas posibilidades de verse una vez entraran en el Gran Comedor, ya que ella estaría con los Gryffindor viendo la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador, la cena, e inmediatamente después subiría a ver a McGonagall.

"Antes del desayuno, mañana ¿vale?" le susurró Hermione.

El asintió levemente.

ooOOooOOoo

La reunión finalizó, y los Prefectos se fueron hacia sus respectivas Casas a comunicar la reunión; Anthony y Padma tenían además que empezar a organizar las rondas por el tren para asegurar que no había ningún empacho de dulces, ninguna pelea ni alboroto.

Draco le dio un beso a Hermione y se fue con Daphne a hablar con los prefectos de Slytherin. Harry se sentó junto a los dulces de la mesilla.

"Te veo muy bien con Draco." dijo Harry, ofreciéndole la caja de pasteles de caldero. Hermione tomó uno, y Harry hizo lo mismo. Dejó la caja en la mesilla, mientras comprobaba si quedaba algún dulce más.

"Sí… soy muy feliz con él ¿sabes?. He llegado a entender perfectamente qué pasa por su cabeza. Y creo que él también logra lo mismo. Nadie lo diría, pero es capaz de vivir en Londres y buscar su propio camino."

Harry tragó el pastel que tenía en la boca.

"No hay bebida…" murmuró Harry, comprobando las botellas ya vacías. "No es un gran sacrificio vivir entre magos, en un barrio disfrazado de muggle…"

"Pero comparado con su Mansión, Harry, eso es algo." contestó ella, dándole un mordisco al pastel de caldero. "Sin embargo… a veces tengo dudas…" Prosiguió cuando había tragado el pastel. "Tengo dudas sobre si soy la persona que el necesita. Es un Malfoy." Concluyó Hermione, como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Eres consciente de eso, tan sólo debes evitar que te haga daño."

En realidad, Harry se sentía un poco raro escuchando a Hermione hablándole de Malfoy. No era muy bueno dándole consejos de este tipo… y tampoco podía tener las dudas personales de Draco. Harry vivía entre muggles, pero se había criado entre ellos para saber sus miserias y sus virtudes; Malfoy todavía tenía que descubrir muchas virtudes.

Aunque era un paso estar con Hermione. Tal vez el chico era recuperable, después de todo.

Harry vaciló antes de hablar.

"¿Sabes?. Me siento muy extraño. Es la primera vez que vamos a Hogwarts sin una amenaza definida, y sin embargo, me siento amenazado… No sé si serán los efectos secundarios, pero es una sensación demasiado rara, pero familiar al tiempo."

Hermione tragó el pastel, pero no respondió inmediatamente.

"Es por lo de Percy ¿verdad?"

Harry asintió levemente.

"No quiero hablar del tema con Ginny y Ron. Sufren mucho."

"Normal."

"Claro… pero me sigue dejando muy intranquilo. Sé que no tiene que ver con nosotros, pero aún así…"

Hermione sonrió levemente.

"Claro que no tiene que ver con nosotros. Percy aparecerá y entonces nos explicará qué ocurrió."

"Eso espero." Comentó Harry, contemplando los verdes prados que se veían en la ventanilla, las lanudas ovejas escocesas pastando en rebaños aislados. "Ginny me ha dicho que la señora Weasley ha estado escribiendo a Percy prácticamente a diario. Hasta ahora las lechuzas han regresado de vacío."

Hermione miraba también los rebaños según avanzaba el tren. Finalmente contestó.

"Es extraño que reciba cartas… y no las responda…"

ooOOooOOoo

_**Estación de Hogsmeade. Escocia**_

El sol acababa de ponerse cuando el tren entró despacio en la estación de Hogsmeade. Hermione estaba dormida en el hombre de Draco, sentados en un extrañamente silencioso compartimento de prefectos. Draco observaba inmóvil, con miedo a despertarla, cada detalle de la estación según pasaba lentamente por la ventanilla. Sería la última vez que pasaría por ahí, al menos en calidad de estudiante.

El tren silbó ruidosamente, y Hermione se incorporó de un salto.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó confusa.

"¿Has comido pasteles de caldero rellenos de poción para dormir?. Granger, eres una marmota."

Hermione se frotó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el tren se había detenido. Al comprobar por la ventanilla, comprobó que habían llegado a Hogsmeade.

"¡Malfoy, tenías que haberme despertado antes!. ¡Tenemos que ir con los alumnos… los de primer curso…!"

Draco pareció no escucharla. Tan sólo estiró el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, con una sonrisa en los labios. Granger. Siempre pendiente de los demás, y siempre pendiente de cumplir con todas las obligaciones. Bueno. Tenía una obligación con él también. Besó esos labios tan insolentemente irresistibles, antes de incorporarse.

"Vamos a organizar el rebaño de enanos…"

"¡Malfoy!"

Los estudiantes empezaron a salir despacio del tren. La gran mayoría con la seguridad de quien había hecho varias veces ese mismo trayecto. Pero casi 80 alumnos de primer curso eran complicados de manejar. Los alumnos de otros cursos arrastraban sus pesados baúles y mascotas hacia los carruajes de thestrals.

"¡Los de primer año!. ¡Por aquí!"

Hermione sonrió. Era Hagrid, agitando una lámpara como un faro en la costa. Harry esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se acercó hacia él y Hagrid le dio un abrazo lloroso, mientras los impresionados alumnos miraban boquiabiertos y los más osados rumoreaban entre ellos. La imagen de un hombre con sangre de gigante medio lloroso abrazando al famoso Harry Potter era una estampa que ninguno olvidaría, su primera gran impresión del mundo que estaban a punto de descubrir.

"¡Harry!. Hacía tanto que no repetíamos esta escena… ya pensaba que jamás volveríamos a vivir esto…"

Hermione se apartó de Draco y fue a darle un abrazo a Hagrid. Draco arrugó algo la nariz, en un gesto que Hermione siempre le decía que era igual al de su madre. Harry se rió.

"Vamos, Hagrid, qué van a pensar de ti, llorando como un niño pequeño…"

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a Hermione.

"¡Hola a todos!" gritó Harry al grupo de alumnos de primer año. "¡Soy Harry, esta es Hermione y somos los Premios Anuales. Hagrid…" señaló al hombretón. "…es el guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Él os llevará al Castillo, tenéis que ir con él a las barcas que os esperan en el lago."

Ernie y Susan llegaron con sus insignias de prefectos.

"Ernie y Susan son prefectos de 7º. Ellos también os acompañarán. Nos veremos en el Gran Comedor." dijo Hermione. Ambos habían omitido el hecho de presentar a Hagrid como Jefe de Gryffindor, o a Ernie y Susan como prefectos de Hufflepuff. La tarea de introducir a los nuevos alumnos en la organización interna de Hogwarts correspondía al Subdirector, ahora Flitwick.

Harry y Hermione saludaron a modo de despedida, y dejaron a los pasmados niños con toda su atención puesta en Hagrid, Ernie y Susan. Cuando empezaron la marcha, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron hacia los carruajes de thestrals. Harry sintió que Hermione no le quitaba ojo.

"¿Qué pasa?. ¿He hecho algo malo?"

Hermione le pasó un brazo por el de Harry mientras caminaban.

"Al contrario. Llevo tres años esperando ese discurso."

Harry no contestó, y caminaron unos metros en silencio. Ron estaba esperándolos con el equipaje, junto a Neville, Ginny y Luna. Hermione se sorprendió cuando vio que Draco no estaba ahí, no con ellos, sospechaba que tendría que haberlo paralizado para que Draco la esperara junto a Longbottom, Lovegood y Weasley.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba de pie, solo, observando de cerca el thestral. El thestral que Hermione, a pesar de todas las batallas, no podía ver.

Pero evidentemente, _Draco sí podía ver._

Hermione suspiró, y fue directamente a él, para hacer el viaje a Hogwarts juntos. Draco subió su baúl al coche, y agarró el de Hermione.

"¡Granger, qué diablos has guardado aquí!" preguntó el, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por subir el baúl.

"Libros…" contestó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

"Libros…" Draco soltó el baúl de golpe dentro del coche. Cómo no, Granger. Se apartó el pelo rubio de los ojos. "Creía que las chicas guardabais ropa… _Libros_…" gruñó, aunque sabía que, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, se alegraba de que Hermione no fuera de las de _"ropa"._

ooOOooOOoo

_**Hogwarts. Ceremonia de Inauguración y Selección de Alumnos.**_

Cuando acabó la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador, (la mitad de los alumnos de primero ya habían sido seleccionados el año anterior), la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora, se puso de pie para dar comienzo al curso.

"Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a Hogwarts. Antes de que disfrutemos de este banquete de inauguración, me gustaría comunicaros unos temas importantes. Primero, no está permitido entrar en el Bosque Prohibido, salvo permiso expreso de un profesor. Segundo, está prohibido salir de las Salas Comunes después de las diez de la noche. Los prefectos y los Premios Anuales harán rondas por turnos para evitar cualquier tentativa de escapada. Tercero, el pueblo de Hogsmeade sólo podrá ser visitado por los alumnos de 3º y cursos superiores que tengan permiso escrito de sus padres o tutores si son menores de edad."

"El Señor Filch me ha pedido que os recuerde que no está permitido el uso de magia en pasillos para los alumnos menores de edad, así como traer productos de Zonko o de Sortilegios Weasley. Estos objetos serán inmediatamente confiscados y se enviarán lechuzas a los padres en caso de incumplimiento. Asimismo, os recuerda que está prohibido entrar en las cocinas y en las mazmorras, salvo la zona de Pociones."

Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron; colarse en las cocinas no era ningún secreto para ellos, desde que aprendieron a ir gracias al truco revelado por Fred, hace cuatro años.

Hermione miró a Filch, de pie junto a las puertas: sin cambios, la misma expresión taciturna, el mismo traje desgastado parduzco, y su gata escuálida y desagradable a sus pies. Cuando la directora mencionó a Filch, aquí la práctica totalidad de los alumnos de cursos superiores sonrió con malicia. Seguramente todos iban a desobedecer esas órdenes.

Incluso ella misma sonrió discretamente, y posó los ojos en el techo encantado del Gran Comedor… Mostraba un cielo despejado, con miles de estrellas brillantes y las velas flotando mágicamente entre las constelaciones y las mesas. Bajó la mirada, y la posó en la mesa de profesores: allí estaban todos. Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, Slughorn, Trelawney, Vector… y alguien vestido de negro que no logró identificar, ya que estaba cubierto por una pesada capucha.

Pasó la mirada de la mesa de profesores a la de Ravenclaw, donde vio que Luna tenía la misma expresión soñadora, mirando el techo como si el discurso no tuviese ninguna importancia para ella.

Y vio a Siri Fawcett, que no contemplaba ensimismada el techo, sino la mesa de Slytherin. Siri susurraba algo a su compañera de mesa, Melinda Bobbin, a quien Hermione había conocido por el Club de las Eminencias de Slughorn. Siguió la mirada de Siri, pero no le hizo falta ser muy lista para suponer que no miraba a Crabbe, Goyle o Bullstrode.

Miraba a Draco, quien sin embargo, estaba más entretenido en hacer flotar su servilleta como si fuese un diminuto fantasma, ajeno a todo lo que había alrededor; acostumbrado a que las niñas se fijaran en él y no dándole mayor importancia.

Apretó la mandíbula, y el discurso de McGonagall hizo que olvidara, momentáneamente, a ciertas Ravenclaws indiscretas.

"Debido al percance que ha sufrido nuestra querida profesora Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas seguirá siendo nuestro guardabosques, Rubeus Hagrid, que además se responsabilizará de la Casa de Gryffindor."

Las mesas rompieron a aplaudir, especialmente la de los Gryffindor; Hagrid además haría de Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, y sospechaban que iba a ser menos severo que McGonagall. Ésta frunció levemente el ceño ante el entusiasmo general, muy sorprendida.

Ron sonrió.

"Parece que McGonagall no esperaba que la gente aplaudiera tanto… parece como si nos hubiésemos alegrado de que ella no sea la Jefa. Y no es así." dijo Harry, aplaudiendo.

"Ni de coña. Yo me alegro que sea directora y nos deje un poco libres con Hagrid." Respondió Ron, que amplió su sonrisa.

"Yo creo que McGonagall se ha sorprendido de que aplaudamos, cuando ha mencionado lo de Grubbly-Plank." Respondió pensativa Hermione.

Ron la miró como si estuviese loca y rodó los ojos.

"Los sucesos ocurridos el año pasado," continuó McGonagall, cuando los aplausos se fueron apagando. "…y que todos conocéis… han obligado que realicemos determinados cambios en nuestra plantilla de profesores. El profesor de Pociones es Horace Slughorn."

El rechoncho y bigotudo personaje se incorporó en su sitio y saludó cortésmente; el Gran Comedor volvió a aplaudir, si bien no con el mismo entusiasmo que con Hagrid por parte de determinados alumnos. Slughorn estaba en la memoria de muchos, y admitían que era un profesor menos duro y temperamental que el fallecido Severus Snape.

"Gracias…" murmuró McGonagall para que los aplausos fueran cesando. "El profesor Slughorn será el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin."

Hermione buscó con la mirada a Draco. Él simplemente la miró de reojo y le guiñó un ojo. Hermione sonrió satisfecha, y volvió su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores. Slughorn se había vuelto a sentar y estaba bebiendo de su copa.

"Finalmente, quiero anunciaros que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es un antiguo alumno de Durmstrang, escuela conocida por su gran experiencia en esta disciplina. Él ha aceptado gustoso nuestra oferta para impartir clase sólo durante este año."

"¿Pero no se había levantado la maldición del puesto con la muerte de Voldemort?" murmuró Ron.

"No digas tonterías, Ron. El nuevo profesor sólo quiere estar durante un año. Me pregunto quién es…" se dijo a sí misma.

"Os anuncio que el profesor es el señor Víktor Krum." Anunció con satisfacción la directora.

El individuo con la capa negra se levantó y dejó caer la capucha sobre sus hombros. El cabello negro lucía bajo las velas flotantes del Gran Comedor. El cabello moreno y algo más largo de lo que recordaban, los ojos oscuros, la complexión fornida, los labios carnosos y sensuales; los alumnos más antiguos lo recordaban cuando estuvo en Hogwarts hacía cuatro años, era un adolescente; ahora tenían delante a un hombre joven, el mismo que provocaba la admiración y la envidia por su pericia en el campo de Quidditch.

"¡Y pensar que me había llegado a gustar Lockhart en algún momento… en qué estaría pensando!" exclamó con un suspiro Lavender. Parvati, junto a ella, se echó a reír por lo bajo.

Hermione no prestó atención. Se fijó que Draco tenía la mirada endurecida y contemplaba a Krum con frialdad. Debió de sentir la mirada de Hermione, y sus ojos grises se fijaron en ella un momento; tanto tiempo descifrando a Draco Malfoy era como practicar con Aritmancia: al final hallas la solución.

Y Draco Malfoy no estaba nada contento porque Viktor Krum fuera profesor.

Sin embargo, no pudo elaborar más; el revuelo y las risitas enamoradizas del sector femenino del Gran Comedor fueron apagándose cuando McGonagall continuó su discurso.

"La suspensión de clases el año pasado nos ha obligado a empezar el curso reforzando los cursos de primer año. Así, las clases de Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estarán parcialmente impartidas por los alumnos de séptimo curso Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter."

Cuando mencionaron el último nombre todo el Gran Comedor rompió en aplausos, especialmente por los alumnos de primero, y muy en particular los pertenecientes a Gryffindor.

"Vaya, Malfoy. Ahora estás en el grupúsculo de los Gryffindors." Murmuró con desdén Nott. "Ahora ¿cuándo nos vas a comunicar que te has cambiador de Casa?"

Draco posó sus fríos ojos en Nott, con una mueca de repugnancia.

"Eso no cambiaría el hecho de que los Premios Anuales siguen siendo de Gryffindor." Hizo una fingida mueca de sorpresa y chasqueó los dedos, como si acabara de recordar algo. "¡Vaya!. ¡Olvidaba que lo fuiste!. ¿Cuánto te duró el único momento de gloria, cuatro semanas?"

Nott no disimuló su antipatía por Draco.

"Apestas a sangre sucia."

A Draco se le evaporó la sonrisa de la boca.

"Lo arreglamos cuando quieras, Nott; te romperé la nariz, y no serás capaz de distinguir tu propia peste de la de una piara de cerdos."

Zabini torció la boca, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Nott, no seas ingenuo; yo si tuviera que elegir entre Bullstrode o Granger, elegiría a Granger. Probablemente tendría que pasarme tres horas en la bañera para apartar sus gérmenes, pero no estoy ciego. Me sorprende que tú sí lo estés."

Draco entornó los ojos. En el nido de serpientes que se había convertido la casa de Slytherin, tan similar al Ministerio de Magia, no tenía nadie en quien confiar; Zabini había sido siempre el de _"jamás tocaría a una sucia traidora a la sangre, no importa lo guapa que sea",_ mucho menos a una sangre sucia. En esta nueva época ser directamente hostil a los hijos de muggles y muggles en general no era popular. Supuso que Zabini prefería "unirse al enemigo", y si tenía que disfrutar de la compañía de una _sangre sucia_, no le importaba, siempre y cuando tuviese un buen cuerpo y una cara bonita.

Nott era el neutral, él nunca asignado a ningún grupo en concreto; Zabini representaba unos ideales muy próximos a los que a él le habían inculcado desde la infancia. Pero Draco tenía motivos para replanteárselos; miró a Hermione, sentada junto a sus amigos, susurrando algo al oído de Harry, la mirada fija en…

_Krum._

Entre la ira con su propia casa, y la ira hacia Krum, Draco estaba seguro que si se dejaba llevar, podía ser tan insoportable en Pociones como lo fue Snape antes que él.

McGonagall anunció finalmente el inicio de la cena; y como en cursos anteriores, las mesas se llenaron mágicamente de platos de oro y bandejas de asado, salsas, pescado al horno, chuletas de cerdo, salchichas, patatas preparadas de todas las maneras imaginables, crema de verduras y sopa caliente, menestra. Los impresionados alumnos de primer año admiraban el esplendor y la abundancia; los alumnos más antiguos no se lo pensaron dos veces, y comenzaron el festín.

ooOOooOOoo

* * *

_Melinda Bobbin es miembro del Club de las Eminencias de Slughorn porque su familia tiene una cadena de boticas. Se desconoce su Casa y su edad. Yo la he puesto en el curso de Luna y Fawcett, en Ravenclaw._

_Veamos… pongo el parche antes de que salga la herida: A quien le sorprenda Krum de profesor que no me lance todavía los tomates. Esto lo mastiqué en el fic de Las Reliquias. Allí Krum (sirviéndome del comentario de JKR de que "Krum volverá para el libro 7") enseña a Harry un hechizo para destruir un alma tipo Horcrux. Es muy largo de explicar ¬¬'. Total, que preferí ese Krum con conocimientos sólidos de Artes Oscuras, y no el mezquino que fue a la boda de Bill y Fleur finalmente en el DH. Y me niego a hacer de Krum un troglodita, un Crabbe o algo similar. Y si aún así no encaja como profesor, podría haber sido clásica: 1) inventarme el nuevo profesor, que además sería el "malo". 2) traer a Lupin otra vez (decisión popular, pero demasiado predecible)._

_Por cierto, recuerdo que Krum apareció por el Ministerio de Magia, lo vio Draco._

_Dicho lo cualo, proceded al lanzamiento de tomates. Pero espero de verdad que os haya gustado. _

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__ 'Empieza el curso' (aunque preveo retraso en subirlo, sed pacientes...)_


	9. Empieza el curso

**Resumen Capítulo 8: **De viaje a Hogwarts Harry y Hermione, Premios Anuales, tienen su primera reunión con los prefectos de 7º para organizarse en el curso. Se produce la ceremonia de inauguración, cuya principal novedad es el regreso de Slughorn, que algunos alumnos, entre ellos Hermione, Harry y Draco, apoyarán en las clases a los de primer año, y Viktor Krum como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para disgusto de Draco.

**

* * *

**

"_**Las figuras de autoridad siempre traen problemas." **__– Alastor Moody. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 9: Empieza el curso**

_**Martes 1 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Vestíbulo.**_

Harry ya tenía un hogar, Grimmauld Place, que trataba de construir a su medida. Sin embargo, el regresar a Hogwarts tras un año de ausencia era una sensación increíble. Desde los 11 años, Hogwarts había sido su único hogar, el único lugar del mundo donde se había sentido feliz, libre y querido. Al menos en gran parte del tiempo. Estaba contento de haber regresado, y en eso había pensado cuando hacía un rato subió las escaleras de piedra que llevaban al Hall de Hogwarts. Amplio, con la gran escalera de mármol, y los marcadores de las cuatro Casas, con sus joyas de colores dispuestas a caer como arena en un reloj, y marcar así la carrera por la Copa.

Esperó a Hermione solo, de pie, observando el Hall pensando que ya sería su último primer día de curso. Ginny salió por la puerta junto al resto de alumnos de Gryffindor, y sonrió a Harry, murmurándole en silencio _"te veo luego" _y señalando hacia arriba, indicando la imaginaria Sala Común de Gryffindor. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, y asintió en silencio, pero no perdió de vista a su chica según iba subiendo las escaleras con otros compañeros. Ron salió el último, acompañado de Lavender, asegurándose de que no quedaba ningún Gryffindor extraviado. Los prefectos de 5º y 6º acompañaban a los alumnos de primero a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Según subían, los retratos saludaban alegremente a los alumnos que reconocían a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, y daban la bienvenida a los más pequeños. Nick Casi-Decapitado hacía el intento de inclinar la cabeza respetuosamente a los nuevos estudiantes de Gryffindor, pero Dean le guió el ojo y le dijo que mejor no lo intentara si no quería revolverles la digestión…

Otros alumnos de Ravenclaw comentaban de buen humor cerca de Harry que sentían ganas de empezar ya las clases, tras tanto tiempo de vacaciones; Padma Patil les indicó que tenían que seguir al resto de Ravenclaws hacia su Torre. Es verdad, había cierta curiosidad por comenzar el nuevo curso. Para Harry, lo que más le motivaba eran los EXTASIS, clases de magia más avanzada, grupos formados por las cuatro Casas, las nuevas clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que impartiría a los alumnos de primer curso…

Claro que llevaba mucho tiempo sin la costumbre de estudiar y de preparar exámenes… si es que alguna vez la tuvo. Eso le generaba cierta intranquilidad. El gran campeón contra Voldemort, El Elegido, El Niño Que Vivió… suspendiendo 7º. Imaginaba la portada en _El Profeta_ y a McGonagall, muy decepcionada, comunicándole que el único puesto de trabajo disponible, ya que no podía ser auror, sería ser el nuevo Guardabosques, mientras Hagrid ocupaba el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con todas las de la ley y era Jefe de Gryffindor.

Mejor no empezaba a agobiarse por eso, el día 1 de septiembre…

Sí, se avecinaba un curso interesante.

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione se aseguró antes de salir del Gran Comedor de que no había ningún alumno rezagado. Observó a Lavender y Ron dirigiendo a los alumnos, y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a lo lejos a Ron decirles, _"¡eh, enanos, seguid por este lado!"_ y las risitas de Lavender cuando Ron añadió. _"¡Mierda!. ¿Pero cuántos hay este año?. Parece que cada año se multiplicaran…"_

Había encontrado a Lavender muy animada, nada que ver con la chica del año pasado; tal vez sería la relajación general por saberse libres de la amenaza de Voldemort. Pero en Lavender era evidente. Además, había regresado Parvati, su mejor amiga; Hermione se alegró por ella. Las únicas chicas de su promoción, y sin embargo, Hermione tenía una relación cordial pero distante con ellas. Seis años compartiendo dormitorio, y parecían unas desconocidas.

Aun así, Lavender parecía encantada de ser Prefecta. Lo que no tenía claro Hermione era si por el hecho de acompañar a Ron, por el fin de la guerra o por el regreso de Parvati.

Algo en su cabeza le dijo que posiblemente, un poco de todo.

Escuchó unas risitas según salía del Gran Comedor hacia el Hall, en la antesala que comunicaba ambas partes del Castillo. Detrás de una reluciente estatua, había dos chicos de 5º de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Hermione puso los brazos en jarras y ordenó a la parejita que se fueran a sus Salas Comunes, o tendría que empezar a descontar puntos.

La pareja, visiblemente contrariada, se marchó de allí.

"¡Hermione!" gritó Susan Bones detrás de ella. "Menos mal, estaba buscando a esa estúpida por todos lados. Está saliendo con uno de Ravenclaw y me estaba poniendo de los nervios si no la encontraba."

"Los he mandado a sus Salas Comunes."

"¡Genial, gracias!" exclamó Susan. "Voy para allá también. ¿Te quedas aquí?"

"No, he quedado con Harry al pie de la Gran Escalera, en el Hall, para ir a ver a McGonagall a su despacho."

Susan asintió.

"Vale, pues buenas noches, nos vemos mañana." Susan se alejó por la puerta, en dirección a la Bodega de Hufflepuff.

Hermione sonrió, siguiendo con la mirada a Susan, y comprobó su reloj; se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo tarde y que Harry probablemente llevaba unos cinco minutos esperando. Se iba sujetando el cabello en un recogido en la nuca, cuando sintió en ella un frío helador. Y la sensación de que alguien le había puesto una mano helada en el hombro. Como acto reflejo, se giró.

Pero ahí no había nadie.

"_Probablemente ha sido sólo un fantasma…" _

Desconcertada, eso sí, ya que no recordaba en seis años que ningún fantasma hubiese sido tan descortés. Esa antesala estaba _vacía_, tan sólo las antorchas chisporroteaban, dejando unas sombras extrañas por las paredes de piedra y la estatua donde había sorprendido a los dos estudiantes de 5º curso.

Y sin embargo, sentía como si la observaran.

ooOOooOOoo

"¡Bones!" gritó Malfoy caminando hacia Susan, que iba directa a su Sala Común.

"Hola Malfoy." dijo ella, cortésmente pero con desconfianza.

"¿Has visto a Granger?. No la encuentro."

Susan alzó levemente una ceja; todavía le resultaba difícil aceptar que esa serpiente de Slytherin estuviera con alguien como Hermione, que representaba todo lo que a Draco le repugnaba.

"Sí, estaba a punto de ir con Harry al despacho de McGonagall, la dejé a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Había encontrado a dos alumnos rezagados y se ha entretenido."

Draco asintió levemente y murmuró un _"gracias",_ antes de irse rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Susan giró la cabeza, sorprendida. Debía de ser el primer gracias que escuchaba en labios del Slytherin.

ooOOooOOoo

"Granger… estaba preocupándome, tú no sueles retrasarte." comentó Draco cuando la vio, dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Ella sonrió suavemente. Eso podría ser cierto, pero tenía la impresión de que a Draco le disgustaba imaginarla a solas con Krum. Después de todo, el año anterior él había sido profesor, por un corto espacio de tiempo, y ahí estaban ambos, juntos.

"Estaba aquí, a punto de ir con Harry a ver a McGonagall…" dijo ella.

"Ya, me lo acaba de decir Bones." Contestó Draco, observándola intencionadamente, ya que ella parecía mirar por encima de su hombro, como si alguien estuviese a su espalda. Era un gesto extraño, parecía más típico de Lovegood que de ella, buscando siempre criaturas invisibles donde no las había. "¿Ocurre algo?"

Hermione volvió la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, ligeramente confundida.

"He sentido algo… hace un momento… como si alguien me vigilara… O alguien me tocara el hombro, y una sensación de frío…"

Draco palideció; esa sensación le había recordado una pesadilla que tuvo, hace ya varios meses y según lo había contado Hermione, se le había introducido con todo lujo de detalles en la mente.

"Sentí escalofríos…" dijo ella en un susurro. "Un castillo tan grande… lo que no sentía los once años, empiezo a sentirlo ahora." Volvió a posar su mirada en él. "Es extraño ¿verdad?"

Malfoy no respondió inmediatamente; asintió despacio con la cabeza, y aferró su mano con fuerza.

"Sería un fantasma, no te preocupes. No obstante…" le dijo en un tono muy serio. "Procura ir siempre acompañada ¿vale?"

Hermione sonrió y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¡Malfoy!. ¡Qué va a ocurrirme, que me caiga por las escaleras o que se me caiga una antorcha de esas encima!" preguntó, bromeando.

Pero él no parecía dispuesto a seguirle la corriente.

"Hablo en serio." Dijo con una firmeza que asustó a Hermione. "No vayas sola por ahí. Por si acaso."

Hermione asintió dócilmente, sorprendida por su reacción.

"Te acompaño hacia donde está Potter y me iré a mi Sala Común. Tanta ceremonia… ya podían haber metido a todos esos mocosos en Hufflepuff… ¡ay!" exclamó, cuando Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Draco pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione, en la soledad del pasillo, y habló con más seriedad.

"No te separes de Potter, si algo ocurriera, estás con el héroe del momento, así que no podrías estar más segura con nadie."

Ella sonrió, por fin hacía una broma.

"¿Ni siquiera contigo?"

"Conmigo tienes más peligro, Granger" dijo él, con un brillo malévolo en los ojos, que ella conocía bien.

Subieron las escaleras hasta donde estaba Harry, apoyado en la barandilla de la Gran Escalera. Draco le dio un beso en los labios y se marchó.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Despacho de Minerva McGonagall.**_

"Aunque os lo he mencionado ya de manera informal, estoy muy contenta porque seáis vosotros los Premios Anuales." McGonagall agitó su varita y la tetera les sirvió té caliente en las tres tazas que había colocado sobre el escritorio, cada una delante de Harry, Hermione y ella misma. Tocó el plato central y se llenó de pastas para acompañar.

Harry se colocó la taza entre las manos, que sentía un poco frías. Miró alrededor del despacho. McGonagall era sin duda mucho más austera en objetos que Dumbledore, y Harry intuía que los objetos extraños y misteriosos que había no eran realmente propiedad de la directora, sino de otros antes que ella. Su mirada se posó en Dumbledore, que seguía la conversación sentado tranquilamente en su butaca. Creyó que le guiñaba un ojo.

El otro retrato que Harry conocía bien era el de Phineas Nigellus Black, el director de Hogwarts menos popular que había existido. Estaba sentado en su silla, insolentemente, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, el codo en el reposabrazos, y una mirada de aburrimiento. Phineas Nigellus parecía estar mirando al tendido, pero Harry conocía bien esa actitud. La había visto varias veces en Sirius, y la había visto varias veces en el propio retrato, pero era una indiferencia engañosa.

Hermione sonrió con orgullo; McGonagall siempre había sido su profesora predilecta. Harry seguía ligeramente asombrado de la decisión de que él fuese Premio Anual; después de todo, él no tenía unas notas tan extraordinarias como las de Hermione, y además ya había salido un Premio Anual el año pasado. Bien es cierto que las decisiones del año pasado habían estado muy sometidas al reinado de terror de Voldemort, pero aun así se le hizo extraño.

"Os he reunido aquí no para recordaros el cumplimiento de las normas…" miró significativamente a Harry. "…sino porque tengo motivos para preocuparme un poco este año."

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada ligeramente confusa. Finalmente Harry habló.

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"La decisión de que seáis Premios Anuales, que yo sea directora, que el profesor Flitwick sea Jefe de Estudios es una decisión autónoma del Colegio, pero no os puedo negar que el Ministerio de Magia siempre tiene algo que decir en las decisiones. El Consejo Escolar, como bien sabéis, está compuesto por magos y brujas muy influyentes, y son capaces de paralizar decisiones propias si no les conviene."

"Y esta vez… les conviene…" afirmó, más que preguntó, Hermione.

Harry recordó el comentario de Lupin, que no le parecía muy natural una decisión _"tan gryffindor."_

"Eso es. No me quejo, por supuesto…" añadió McGonagall. "Pero ha ocurrido un accidente, antes de que llegarais de Hogsmeade. Tan sólo conoce el hecho los Jefes de las Casas, la plantilla de profesores y resto de personal de Hogwarts como la señora Pince, la señora Pomfrey o el señor Filch."

Hermione y Harry se acercaron en sus sillas, muy atentos ante el tono grave de la directora.

"Un elfo de las cocinas ha tenido un… accidente… por llamarlo de alguna manera. Ha aparecido petrificado."

"¿Quiere decir… como el basilisco?" preguntó Hermione, pálida. Harry comprendió que la noticia le sorprendiera y le asustara, pero además Hermione sentía una histórica debilidad por los elfos domésticos.

"Algo así, sí…" respondió ella en voz baja.

"Profesora…" murmuró Harry, asimilando la noticia. "¿Cree que tiene que ver con Percy?"

McGonagall frunció el ceño, y se encogió levemente de hombros.

"No veo en qué, Potter. Definitivamente este elfo no ha fallecido por una maldición asesina, como parece que fue el caso de la señorita Clearwater."

Los rostros de Hermione y Harry se ensombrecieron cuando recordaron a Percy y Penelope.

"Es una época difícil para todos." Dijo la directora. "Sois Premios Anuales, los más jóvenes se fijarán en vosotros como en un ejemplo a seguir." Miró particularmente a Harry, que ya de por si contaba con un currículum admirado y de sobra conocido. "Es probable que haya alumnos cuyas familias han sido afectadas por la guerra contra Voldemort." Tanto Harry como Hermione se acordaron de Hannah Abbott, cuya madre murió asesinada por mortífagos, o de Susan Bones, cuya tía, Amelia Bones, Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, murió a manos del propio Lord Voldemort. "Quisiera que cuidarais de estos estudiantes."

"Puede contar con nosotros, profesora." Aseguró Hermione. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

McGonagall sonrió. Harry intuía que estaba orgullosa de que dos Gryffindors hubieran llegado a ser los Premios Anuales. Y por qué no, él también estaba contento por eso.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Torre de Gryffindor.**_

Ron y Lavender se habían asegurado que no quedaba ningún alumno escondido ni extraviado desde que salieron del Gran Comedor. Ron disfrutó cuando amenazó a unos alumnos de Slytherin de tercer año, que estaban dispuestos a colarse entre los Gryffindors y penetrar en la Sala Común. El proyecto de gran hazaña le valió una reprimenda, y por supuesto, las risitas de Lavender.

Ron enrojeció como cuando era un niño. Pero era en gran parte debido a la historia que tuvo con Lavender, hacía dos años. En opinión de Dean y Seamus, Lavender y Parvati eran las chicas más guapas de su curso, y la verdad, es que Ron no sabía que pensar. Ron había estado _enamoriscado_ de Hermione cuando eran más pequeños, pero los años habían demostrado que sentía por ella un inmenso cariño, con su afán posesivo y celoso, y de la misma forma que sentía hacia quienes eran importantes para él: como su mejor amigo Harry, o la propia Ginny.

Sin embargo, no había atracción como podía sentir por otra chica. No sentía atracción por Hermione como sí había sentido por Fleur (añadido el hecho de su sangre veela, por supuesto), o por la propia Lavender.

Desde la última vez que la vio, Ron encontró muy cambiada a la nueva prefecta; el cabello castaño claro más largo, un porte cada vez menos adolescente; pero los mismos ojos azules y vivarachos y la misma alegría y despreocupación. Lavender era aire fresco, sin duda.

"Ron…" le dijo ella, mientras subían las escaleras hacia el séptimo piso.

"Qué" respondió él, mirando ausente los retratos que los saludaban conforme subían peldaños.

"¿Estás saliendo con Hermione Granger?" preguntó Brown sin remilgos.

Ron miró extrañado a Lavender, que a pesar de la inusual y directa pregunta, parecía estar muy interesada en las escaleras a sus pies. No la culpaba, las escaleras de Hogwarts a menudo eran traicioneras: un hueco por aquí, un movimiento de peldaño por allá…

"No. No salgo con ella, pero sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué?"

Lavender pareció estar un poco más contenta.

"Por nada." Llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor, y se detuvieron delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda. "¿Quieres… venir conmigo a Hogsmeade para la próxima excursión?" preguntó ella.

"¡Mantícora!" exclamó Ron.

"Está bien, está bien…" murmuró la Señora Gorda, algo adormilada. "Adelante."

"Sí… nos avisarán Harry y Hermione de las fechas." dijo Ron, pero pensaba que querría convencerlos para que fuese lo antes posible. Lavender sonrió y entró por el hueco hacia la Sala Común. Ron, a espaldas de ella, hizo un gesto de triunfo con el brazo, y la siguió.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor.**_

Cuando Harry y Hermione entraron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, vieron que los estudiantes estaban congregados en la Sala Común, escuchando con cierto aburrimiento el discurso de Ron acerca de las medidas de seguridad y de la forma de detener un fuego. Harry miró a Hermione y sonrieron. Ginny se levantó y se colocó cerca de Harry, susurrándole que nunca antes había visto a Ron _"tan parecido a Percy y sus insufribles discursos."_

"Espera que se lo diga a Fred y George..." susurró con una sonrisa despiadada Ginny.

Harry cogió la mano de Ginny y la apretó con cariño. A pesar de la amenaza de chivarse a los gemelos, era evidente que el Weasley desaparecido seguía en la mente de sus hermanos.

Los alumnos de primero (los nuevos), miraban sin entender ni una palabra, y otros simplemente miraban boquiabiertos a Harry Potter, no a Ron y su discurso sobre medidas de seguridad; miraban a quien era una leyenda y lo tenían a pocos metros. Harry fingió estar especialmente interesado en la charla de Ron.

"Disculpa…" preguntó tímidamente una alumna de primero con coletas castañas. "Es que no sabemos hacer hechizos para apagar fuegos…"

Ron suspiró sintiendo que la charla era inútil.

"Pues nada, pilláis al primer alumno mayor que vosotros que veáis por ahí y le decís que invoque el encantamiento."

Ron finalizó la charla avisando a los alumnos que era imposible que subieran a las habitaciones de las chicas, de esta o de cualquier casa. Las escaleras se convertirían en una rampa inaccesible. Harry torció la boca; apostaba a que Sirius fue el único capaz de burlar esa rampa cuando era estudiantes… y probablemente, Fred y George.

Un alumno de segundo murmuró entre risitas que seguro que Ron lo había intentado. Ron, por supuesto, amenazó al estudiante con empezar restando puntos a su propia Casa. El aviso fue un éxito, ya que el resto de estudiantes miró con desagrado al comentarista, sin duda pensando que sería quien provocara que Gryffindor, por primera vez en seis años, perdiera la Copa de las Casas.

Lavender sonreía a Ron e intercambiaba miraditas con Parvati, que tenía una risita silenciosa. Hermione dio un codazo leve a Harry y señaló con la boca a Lavender, indicándole sólo con la mirada que algo pasaba entre Ron y ella.

Harry hizo lo propio con Ginny, que simplemente rodó los ojos. Harry torció la boca; Ginny no era fan precisamente de Lavender, aunque admitía que era buena chica. Le hacía gracia a Harry, a Ginny tampoco le gustó Fleur cuando ya era la novia oficial de Bill. Y no estaba muy entusiasmada con Penelope.

_Penelope… _Harry cambió la sonrisa de la cara por una mueca de preocupación. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo… pero en Hogwarts ¿qué podría hacer?

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Miércoles 2 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Dormitorio de chicas de 7º. Torre de Gryffindor.**_

Hermione se despertó antes de lo normal, entusiasmada de iniciar su último año en Hogwarts; estaba muy ilusionada y deseando empezar cuanto antes una rutina normal. En el dormitorio, Lavender y Parvati dormían todavía a pierna suelta. Se incorporó para ir a los baños de prefectos y empezar el día con fuerzas.

A la media hora, recién aseada y vestida, entró en el dormitorio y deseó buenos días a sus compañeras.

"¿Cuál será nuestra primera clase?" preguntó Parvati mientras revolvía su baúl.

"Ni idea." Respondió Hermione, colocando el pijama con cuidado sobre la almohada. Nos darán los horarios durante el desayuno."

"Ya ni me acordaba…" comentó Lavender, estirándose sobre la cama. Miró a Hermione, que estaba particularmente arreglada esa mañana. El cabello igual de encrespado, pero al menos los rizos parecían un poco menos rebeldes que de costumbre. La túnica perfecta, la insignia brillante… Sonrió con malicia. "Hermione, tú quieres que la primera clase sea con Krum…" dijo con un tono acusador.

Hermione abrió el baúl y buscó el material para dejarlo en los cajones de la mesita.

"No sé qué quieres decir, Lavender" respondió con calma. Parvati dejó de hurgar en su baúl y levanto la cabeza, miró a Lavender y sonrió, comprendiendo a qué se refería. Hermione había ido al baile de Navidad con Krum, y estaban convencidas de que algo había entre ellos todavía, o podía volver a haberlo.

"Me parece que está guapísimo…" murmuró Parvati. "No me importaría para nada que él fuera el profesor de todas las asignaturas."

Hermione no se molestó en contestar. Eligió algunas plumas para llevar a clase, unos cuantos pergaminos y los dejó en el cajón, listos para llevárselos al subir de desayunar y con el horario de curso.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor.**_

Cinco minutos después, Hermione bajó a la Sala Común y vio a Harry y a Ginny sentados en el sofá, hablando del torneo de Quidditch que empezaría dentro de poco. Harry tenía los ojos verdes brillantes de excitación ante el nuevo campeonato, y quería hacer lo imposible para que su último año en Hogwarts le dejara el buen sabor de boca de haber ganado otra vez la Copa para Gryffindor.

Ron bajó corriendo las escaleras, la corbata sin anudar y el jersey y la túnica en la mano. Hermione consultó el reloj, tendrían que bajar ya al desayuno. Bostezando, bajó Neville, que pese a su innata mala memoria, sí estaba completamente preparado para ir a desayunar. Dean y Seamus no aparecieron. Algunos alumnos de otros cursos empezaron a salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Lavender indicó a los alumnos de primero que simplemente siguieran al resto de estudiantes; el hambre prevalecía sobre cualquier travesura o escapada a algún aula vacía, no había riesgo de extravío. Junto a Parvati, salió hacia el retrato y guiñó el ojo a Ron.

"Te veo luego, Ron…"

Ron se colocó el jersey sobre la cabeza.

"¿Eh…?... ah… vale." Murmuró, medio dormido.

Lavender y Parvati se fueron, soltando unas risitas.

Hermione alzó una ceja a Ron, mientras Neville y Harry ocultaban con dificultad sus sonrisas burlonas. Ginny sin embargo tenía los labios ligeramente torcidos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron, mirándolos a todos, sin saber bien a qué venían esas caras.

"¿Vuelves con Lavender?" preguntó Harry, como si le hiciese mucha gracia la situación.

"No es asunto vuestro." Murmuró de mal humor Ron, y echó a andar hacia el retrato. Harry, agarrado de la mano de Ginny, se incorporó y salieron detrás de él.

"Por cierto Harry, Hermione¿cuándo es la próxima visita a Hogsmeade?" preguntó Ron, sin darse la vuelta hacia sus amigos.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia Hermione, caminando detrás de él, y ésta esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Por mucho que lo intentara, Ron era un libro abierto.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Gran Comedor**_

Los cinco entraron en el Gran Comedor, donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes ya desayunando. Tal vez era el efecto de añadir unos 40 alumnos más, el salón siempre daría la sensación de estar lleno a rebosar. Les recordó su cuarto año, cuando vinieron los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, entonces se las apañaron de mala manera con tanta gente.

Hermione pasó la mirada por la mesa de Slytherin. Tan sólo estaba Nott, desayunando solo, y unos sitios más allá Daphne, dirigiéndose a los prefectos de Slytherin de 5º y 6º. Había también otros alumnos de cursos que no conocía.

Había quedado con Malfoy antes del desayuno, pero era evidente que no había bajado. Decidió esperar en la entrada al Gran Comedor.

"Me quedo aquí a esperar a Malfoy." Le dijo en voz baja a Ginny. "Guárdame un sitio, iré enseguida."

Ginny asintió, y entró junto a Ron, Harry y Neville hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

ooOOooOOoo

Al cuarto de hora Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny y delante de Neville y Ron, con una expresión ligeramente disgustada. A su espalda tenía la pared y podía ver perfectamente el Comedor. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Ernie estaba desayunando y hablaba con Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones, que lo escuchaban con atención y de vez en cuando esbozaban una sonrisa. La siguiente mesa, Ravenclaw, estaba bastante llena. Luna sonrió desde su sitio, sentada con el aire de soledad que siempre la envolvía. No era para menos, sus compañeros estaban hablando con el vecino de al lado y parecía que ella no participaba en las conversaciones. Fue superior a ella, buscó por la mesa a Siri pero no la encontró.

Lavender movió su desayuno hacia el sitio al lado de Ron, y Parvati hizo lo mismo para estar junto a la primera. Hermione sintió a su lado que Ginny se tensaba, pero pareció relajarse por algo que le dijo Harry al oido.

Ron sin embargo estaba ajeno. Se había puesto chocolate a su bol de leche, parecía cemento de tantos copos de maíz que tenía; Hermione sospechaba que era el segundo bol que tomaba. Acto seguido agarró varios muffins rellenos de confitura de arándanos (según, él, _"lof mejoref"),_ unas tostadas bien llenas de mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón, huevos con salchichas y tomates crudos. Sin olvidar de un vaso grande de zumo de calabaza.

Hermione ignoró los ahumados y las risitas de Lavender y Parvati según miraban comer a Ron. Se echó un poco de leche a su té, y levantó la vista.

Por fin Draco acababa de entrar seguido de Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini. Algunas cabezas (casi todas femeninas, a decir verdad), se giraron para observar al alto prefecto de Slytherin.

Pero ella no observaba al "alto prefecto de Slytherin." Miraba a quien venía junto a todo el grupo de Slytherins: Fawcett.

Soltó la taza con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Ginny miró a Hermione y frunció los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

"Ya hablaremos" le susurró a Hermione. Neville no dijo nada, pero debió de pensar que algo había visto Hermione a su espalda que no le había hecho mucha gracia. No se atrevió a dar la vuelta, y continuó su desayuno en silencio.

Lavender soltó una carcajada ante algún comentario que le había hecho Ron, y Hermione rodó los ojos. Estaba comiendo su tostada, y se disponía a limpiarse las manos, cuando notó la mano de Ginny en su brazo, y señaló con la boca unas mesas hacia delante.

Luna miraba con una expresión triste hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Concretamente, hacia el sitio de Ron y Lavender, ambos de espaldas a ella. Luna entonces removió su bol con suavidad, mientras parecía estar cantándose algo a sí misma.

El resto de los Ravenclaws no le prestaban atención; Hermione vio que Siri estaba sentada con algunos compañeros de su curso y movía la melena negra cuando reía.

Decidió que era mejor estar de espaldas en la mesa, vistas las carcajadas de Ron, Parvati y Lavender. Y así no tenías que presenciar escenas desagradables. Ojos que no ven…

ooOOooOOoo

Casi sin esperarlo, Flitwick fue pasando los horarios por las mesas. Harry comprobó el de séptimo y el de primero, donde impartiría clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hermione hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

Hermione vio que tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a primera hora, con los de Slytherin. Ella no tendría clases con los de primero de Transformaciones hasta la semana que viene. Le daría tiempo así a prepararse.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, en la mesa principal de los profesores. Viktor se había incorporado tras terminar su desayuno. Llevaba también una capa negra, visto así parecía un alumno más. Bajó las escaleras y caminó despacio entre el pasillo de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Justin Finch-Fletchey, junto a Zacharias Smith, miraban boquiabiertos al búlgaro. Las chicas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, que eran las que tenían a Krum más cerca, tenían todo tipo de reacciones, desde echar risitas, sonrojarse o echar miradas absolutamente descaradas a un indiferente Krum.

Se detuvo delante del grupo de Hermione, y se quedó de pie a espaldas de Neville, Ron, Lavender y Parvati.

"Hola _Herrmione_"

Hermione sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le quedó incómodamente en la cara cuando sintió las risitas de Lavender y Parvati. Sin duda acordándose de la conversación en el dormitorio de esa mañana.

"Harry, me _gustarría_ que nos viésemos _parra hablarr_ de las clases a _Primerro_"

Harry asintió con tranquilidad.

"Claro, cuando quieras."

"¿Cuándo tenéis una _horra_ _librre_?"

Harry comprobó el horario, pero Ginny alzó las cejas con discreción; obviamente preguntaba a Harry… pero había mirado intencionadamente a Hermione, que se movió algo incómoda en su sitio.

"Hum…" murmuró Harry. "Después de tu clase tenemos descanso, y luego tenemos tiempo libre hasta la hora de comer…"

Krum puso una mueca.

"Yo doy clase a los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en esa hora libre _vuestrra_." Parecía decepcionado. "¿En el descanso _podrrías_ _quedárrte_?"

Harry asintió, y Krum se marchó, caminando despacio y con su aire desgarbado.

"¡Hermione, si sacas Extraodinario este año en Defensa, ya sabemos por qué será!" exclamó Parvati.

Hermione sin embargo miró con frialdad a su compañera.

"Si saco Extraordinario este año será como en todos, _estudiando_."

Sin embargo, las muecas de Lavender y Parvati no parecían estar de acuerdo con ella.

"Os veo en clase. Ginny, a ti te veo en el descanso."

Hermione salió del Comedor, y sólo quiso fijarse en una persona: Luna, que también pareció devolverle la mirada, y se diría que entendiéndola mejor que nadie. Ignoró premeditadamente la mirada de Malfoy.

"¿Está enfadada Hermione?" preguntó Neville en voz baja. "Ella siempre se queda a esperar el correo."

Sorprendentemente, Neville tenía razón. Harry abrió la boca, admirado; ni siquiera él se había acordado de que, efectivamente, las lechuzas iban a entrar a dejar sus envíos a los estudiantes.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Hogwarts**_

Una mano temblorosa abrió el sobre exquisitamente lacrado que acababa de traerle una lechuza del Colegio, el pergamino perfectamente liso, sin ningún desperfecto.

"_Suéltala."_

Una orden simple. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y recordó algo… unas rocas, de noche… figuras encapuchadas, vestidas de negro… Pero poco más… Siguió leyendo, atemorizado.

"_¿Quién más conoce las mazmorras del Castillo?"_

La mano tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Insertó la punta vacilante en el tintero, y la sostuvo unos segundos sobre el papel. La gota cayó y dejó el borrón de tinta, pero no le prestó atención. La mano temblaba y escribió con dificultades:

"_Argus _

_Fred _

_George __Weasley _

_- Filch."_

La lechuza salió volando con su respuesta.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo:** "Adormecer el dolor"._

_Juo juo… sin comentarios sobre ese final._

_¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!. He pasado un puente pocha y me ha dado tiempo a escribir hasta el capi 14 (yujú!) Ah... y lo mejor ¡¡¡en el próximo saldrá Percy!!!. Ya podéis sacar conclusiones con ese título. Es uno de mis preferidos, pero no tendrá nada de extraordinario. Simplemente me gusta. Será precisamente por Percy, a quien he tomado cariño._

_Advertencia total: Viktor Krum NO será utilizado para un triángulo "clásico". Me resistí en Las Reliquias, y me resisto aquí. Pero los celos son irracionales, así que Draco no estará feliz con él. Así que ya os lo adelanto: eso precisamente es mi excusa para hacer que Draco se supere. Recordad que Malfoy NO perteneció al ED, y aunque está en nivel EXTASIS de DCAO, Draco tiene una competencia no sólo con Harry en esta disciplina, sino que ahora Krum le pone en un brete. ¡Por eso necesito a Krum! Además luego habrá otra competencia… ejem… ¡no olvidéis el quidditch! El triángulo (competitividad) entonces es Harry-Krum-Draco, me parece muchísimo más interesante que un triángulo (amoroso) Draco-Hermione-Krum. Ya se ha abusado de Krum como excusa para Hermione y sus relaciones, empezando por la propia Rowling. Yo paso de eso. _

_También es verdad que tengo que resolver "cómo terminaron" Hermione y Krum, claro… que en HP6 ella seguía escribiéndole pergaminos kilométricos…_

_Gracias por el interés regular que demostráis, lectoras/es, y gracias por vuestros comentarios, lara.evans, Heredrha, CrissBlack, Erea, blackstarshine, Sortilegios Weasley, Sabaku no Akelos, Isa Malfoy, Yedra Phoenix, mArTa, Cl4R174, Evianae. __Un fuerte beso para Isa, que ha estado muy muy enferma. Para ti, Ron-Lavender-Luna... deuda que intento pagar ahora xD. _


	10. Adormecer el dolor

_¡Hola! Ya dije que había adelantado bastante así que actualización rápida. Espero que os guste cierto personaje que acabo de introducir en la historia. De momento no revelaré su nombre, pero esa escena me ha gustado mucho escribirla, ya explicaré los motivos más adelante. De nuevo, otro de mis capítulos preferidos, aunque sea más corto que otros (que os saturo)._

ooOOooOOoo

**Resumen Capítulo 9: **Termina la cena de bienvenida del nuevo curso, y Harry y Hermione, como Premios Anuales, se reúnen con McGonagall. Ella les explica que el Consejo Escolar estaba de acuerdo con todos los nuevos nombramientos, y que un elfo doméstico ha aparecido petrificado. Ron empieza a tontear con Lavender. Draco, por otro lado, da plantón a Hermione en la hora del desayuno, y baja con los Slytherins y Siri Fawcett, para enfado de ella. Alguien recibe una carta en la que le instan a "soltarla" y a indicar quiénes conocen el Castillo. La respuesta es simplemente: "Argus - Fred y George Weasley - Filch."

* * *

"_**Adormecer el dolor por un rato te haría sentirlo luego con mayor intensidad." **__– Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 10. "Adormecer el dolor"**

_**Miércoles 2 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Gran Comedor.**_

Draco apuró su zumo de calabaza. Frente a él, Crabbe y Goyle, de espaldas al resto del Gran Comedor, estaban discutiendo sobre quién podía quedarse con el último bizcocho de chocolate que quedaba en la bandeja. Sin prestarles ninguna atención, Draco miró más allá de las cabezas de los Ravenclaws y de los Hufflepuff. Ignoró las miradas de admiración de las alumnas más jóvenes (y las menos jóvenes) y buscó con los ojos a Granger, al fondo del Gran Comedor.

Ella estaba desayunando, y no cabía duda de que estaba decidida a ignorar su mirada, por lo que intuía. Iba a recoger el desayuno y esperarla fuera, cuando se dio cuenta de que Viktor Krum se había levantado de la mesa de profesores, y caminaba con parsimonia entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Entornó los ojos, prestando especial atención al búlgaro, que se detuvo frente a los Gryffindors, y no estaba seguro de si hablaba con Hermione o con Potter, el mismo Krum bloqueaba la escena.

Draco consultó el horario que había facilitado hacía unos minutos Flitwick.

Genial. Miércoles. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Gryffindor. Buscó el horario de Pociones para los de primer curso, la clase que él debía impartir: Jueves después de comer. Al día siguiente.

Resopló. Tendría que preparar algo y hablar con Slughorn, por supuesto. Lo único bueno es que después de la clase con Krum tenía hora libre. Y los Gryffindor también.

Zabini miró el horario que tenía Draco y malinterpretó la expresión de su compañero.

"Ya. Un fastidio, la primera clase del curso y tenemos que estar con los Gryffindors."

Draco no respondió, vio que Hermione se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a la salida. Sin prestar atención a Zabini, se limpió la boca y salió de la mesa.

Zabini se echó hacia atrás en su sitio, con una mueca de autosuficiencia.

"Debe de ser muy buena en la cama, la sangre sucia." Murmuró con desprecio. Goyle y Crabbe fruncieron el ceño, no muy seguros de quién hablaba Blaise. Pero rieron estúpidamente, como si el comentario realmente hubiese tenido mucha gracia.

Nott estaba incorporándose para irse; echó una mirada de soslayo cargada de repugnancia a Blaise, y se fue hacia la salida. Evidentemente, Nott no esperaba correo de nadie.

ooOOooOOoo

El correo empezó a llegar; las lechuzas sobrevolaban el cielo encantado que había amanecido nuboso. Ginny observó las lechuzas, buscando al viejo _Errol_.

O con un poco se suerte, _Hermes_.

Harry hacía tiempo que había perdido interés por el correo. Desde que muriera Sirius no tenía mucha gente con la que cartearse, y ciertamente, el correo que había recibido de un tiempo a esta parte estaba mucho más relacionado con un correo de fans que con otra cosa.

Fue pensarlo, cuando sobre su bol de cereales cayeron varias cartas. Unas veinticinco, de pergaminos de colores y tamaños diversos. Las sacó con cuidado, mientras Ginny iba revisando los remitentes, desechándolas a continuación en cuanto veía que era un nombre de mujer.

Harry casi agradecía esa ayuda, más producto de los celos que de la solidaridad.

"Vaya…" se lamentó Harry. "Si se hubiese quedado Hermione, habríamos recibido _El Profeta."_

ooOOooOOoo

_**Vestíbulo.**_

"¡Granger, espera!" exclamó Draco, al alcanzarla en las escaleras de mármol y agarrando su brazo. "¿Dónde vas, por qué no me has esperado?"

Hermione soltó el brazo y miró con frialdad a Draco, pero no contestó inmediatamente.

"Te esperé esta mañana antes del desayuno, como habíamos quedado. ¿Lo recuerdas?" hizo una pausa. "Me voy a por mis cosas para la primera clase _con Viktor."_

Draco hizo por responder a la primera parte, pero al escuchar "Viktor", enarcó una ceja, levemente y olvidó cualquier cita antes del desayuno.

"_¿Viktor?._ No deberías demostrar tantas confianzas con un profesor, Granger." contestó él, de brazos cruzados y apoyando el peso del cuerpo en el pie izquierdo.

"No pareció importarte a ti mucho el año pasado, eras también profesor." Hermione se apartó el cabello del cuello de su túnica. "Nos veremos en clase." Se dio media vuelta.

"¡Espera!" Draco volvió a tirar de su brazo. "¿Y ahora qué te pasa?" preguntó de forma más bien impertinente.

Hermione volvió a soltarse con un gesto más brusco que el anterior. Alrededor de ellos, algunos estudiantes iban subiendo las escaleras y miraban con curiosidad a la Premio Anual y a un prefecto discutiendo en plena Gran Escalera.

"Como si te importara mucho."

En ese momento una hermosa lechuza soltó delante de Draco un paquete, que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco; debían de ser las tradicionales golosinas de su madre. Pero Draco ignoró el paquete.

Hermione por su parte recibió su ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Haciendo como si Malfoy no estuviera ahí, sacó un knut del bolsillo y lo depositó en la bolsita de cuero de la lechuza. Desenrolló el periódico y revisó la portada con labios apretados. La lechuza salió volando, agitando el cabello rubio de Malfoy.

"_**CONMEMORACIÓN DEL PRIMER ANIVERSARIO SIN AQUEL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO**_

_El Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, anunció ayer por la tarde que el próximo 31 de octubre se celebrará el primer aniversario de la muerte de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado._

'_Esta celebración no es del Ministerio, es de toda la comunidad mágica'. Añadió que 'es un merecido homenaje al héroe que nos salvó a todos, y el Ministerio siempre ha tomado una posición de apoyo y protección a El Elegido, Harry Potter'._

_Como es del todo conocido, Harry Potter venció finalmente al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, en estrecha colaboración con los mejores aurores del Ministerio, y por lo tanto cumpliendo así la profecía; Harry Potter, recordemos, es el único mago que se sepa sobrevivió a la maldición asesina._

_La conmemoración se celebrará en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y contará con la presencia de destacados miembros del Ministerio, incluido el propio Ministro, así como el propio Harry Potter."_

Hermione abrió la boca incrédula. A menos que estuvieran hablando de otro "Harry Potter", dudaba mucho que Harry fuera a ser partícipe de semejante paripé. Draco, frente a ella, se acercó y asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de ella, como solía hacer cuando empezaron a tener más trato, y su relación empezó a caldearse, al principio.

Eso trajo recuerdos a Hermione, y se puso nerviosa. Si ahora caía en una fase tierna con respecto a él, jamás podría demostrarle lo enfadada, lo furiosa, lo harta que estaba de que Fawcett estuviera siempre alrededor, como si fuese su sombra.

"_Y lo celosa, Hermione, confiésalo."_ Se dijo a sí misma.

Apretó _El Profeta_ en su puño, y sin decir nada, subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Draco recogió el paquete del suelo y soltó una maldición que si la hubiera escuchado su madre, probablemente le retiraría el envío regular de golosinas por una larga temporada.

ooOOooOOoo

"Es genial" comentaba Ron, según salían del Gran Comedor, mirando con cariño el horario. "Me encantan las horas libres."

"No creo que vayamos a tener muchas horas libres" murmuró apesadumbrado Neville. "Con los EXTASIS, no me parece que vayamos a poder estar muy libres durante esos huecos entre clase y clase."

"Bah…" dijo Ron, guardando el pergamino en el bolsillo y estirándose. "Haremos lo que nos dé la gana."

"¡Hola Luna!" exclamó Ginny, caminando junto a Harry y detrás de Neville y Ron. "¿Qué clases tienes ahora?"

Luna se había acercado a ellos y pestañeó como si no esperara esa pregunta.

"Luna ¿estás bien?" preguntó Harry, extrañado.

"¿Clases?... es verdad…" murmuró, como si cayera por primera vez en la cuenta de que tenían clases después del desayuno.

Ron rodó los ojos, y Neville observaba a Luna pensando que tal vez ella tenía un despiste mucho más severo que el suyo propio. Luna rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó el horario, que aparentemente ni se había molestado en mirar.

"Hum… Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…" murmuró. Miró hacia las dobles puertas que daban a los Terrenos. "Ah… me gusta mucho esa clase…" dijo en voz baja.

"No me extraña. Deberías tener una que dijera _'Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Imaginarias'_, Luna", comentó Ron. Vio que Lavender y Parvati salían por la puerta. "Eh, mis queridas damas, las acompaño a la Torre."

Las dos Gryffindors se miraron y se rieron. Neville intercambió una mirada interrogativa con Harry, que pareció decirle _"no preguntes". _Sin embargo, Ginny se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano según se iba, prometiéndose a sí misma que perfeccionaría con él el maleficio Mocomurciélago en cuanto tuviera la menor ocasión. Luna miró a Ginny, Harry y Neville como si el comentario de Ron no fuese nada extraordinario.

"¿Por qué ha dicho 'imaginarias'?" preguntó Luna inocentemente.

"Da igual, Luna, Ron está en la inopia." Contestó Harry. "Nos vamos a por las cosas y después a clase. ¿Tienes hora libre después?"

Luna consultó el horario otra vez.

"Sí…"

"Qué rabia." Comentó Ginny. "A esa hora tengo yo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas."

"Nos vemos luego, Luna." dijo Neville, caminando junto a Harry y Ron. Dean y Seamus salieron del Gran Comedor consultando su horario, y se unieron al grupo de Harry.

Luna guardó su horario y salió trotando hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw, hacia el lado oeste del Castillo.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor.**_

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá de la Sala Común, con su bolsa en el suelo lista, y leyendo _El Profeta_. Esperó a que Ron, Harry y Neville bajaran de los dormitorios, mientras seguía leyendo con atención.

"Hey, Hermione" dijo Ginny, sentándose a su lado. Los estudiantes salían con sus libros y bolsas hacia sus respectivas clases; visto el movimiento, era obvio que casi todos los Gryffindors tenían una clase a primera hora de la mañana del miércoles. Agitó la mano delante de los ojos de su amiga. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Hermione dejó el periódico sobre las rodillas y miró por la ventana; el día se había levantado nublado, pero no parecía que estuviera lloviendo. Ginny miró el cielo con esperanza; si para su clase se ponía a llover, con un poco de suerte Hagrid suspendería Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y resolvería el tema con un pequeño ejercicio por escrito. Así podría estar esa hora libre con Harry y los otros.

"Estoy harta de esa Fawcett. Y encima Malfoy parece fingir que no le importa."

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Hermione miró con frialdad a Ginny.

"Devolvérsela. Él no soporta que yo me acerque a Krum. Pues va a tener que aguantar nueve meses de clase con él."

Ginny entornó los ojos.

"Hermione ¿piensas utilizar a Krum en esto?. Es profesor, y él no tiene nada que ver con tus problemas con Malfoy… no me parece…" no supo encontrar una palabra que lo definiera. "_…ético_…"

Hermione rascó un poco el borde de _El Profeta_, en sus rodillas.

"No, no haría eso, Viktor no se lo merece. Pero simplemente voy a imitar la actitud más que amable y más que correcta que él tiene con Fawcett, nada más. Así se enterará de lo que escuece."

"¿Estáis ya?" dijo Harry, colgándose la bolsa sobre el hombro. "Tengo ganas de empezar las clases." Harry se interrumpió, plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Neville miró boquiabierto a Harry, y Ginny y Hermione sonrieron por el comentario tan poco característico de Harry.

En otro lado de la Sala Común, Ron estaba inclinado sobre Lavender, sentada en un sillón y mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

Ginny se quedó sentada en el sofá, los de sexto de Gryffindor no tenían clase a primera hora. Dio un beso a Harry y les deseó buena suerte a Harry, Hermione y Neville en su primer día con Krum de profesor.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**(Lugar desconocido)**_

Un fuego ardía en una pequeña chimenea de piedra, demasiado pequeña para estar conectada a la Red Flu. El suelo era de terrazo, frío, pero estaba casi todo cubierto de alfombras de pieles, ajadas y en zonas muy peladas por el uso y el tiempo.

La casucha no tenía habitaciones. La estancia estaba compuesta de una vieja cocina de hierro, varias alacenas y una pequeña despensa; una mesa coja, de una madera a la que le faltaba una buena mano de barniz y cuatro taburetes. En un rincón, un viejo armario de madera lacada en blanco, que no pegaba nada con el lugar, como si hubiese sido traído de alguna parte... o incluso de algún basurero. Había un camastro al otro extremo, tapado por un biombo algo agujereado, pero que permitía cierta intimidad. Cerca, un viejo colchón estaba tirado en el suelo con varias mantas, como si fuese una cama improvisada.

Una portezuela de madera oscura daba a un pequeño aseo, que se mantenía medianamente limpio pero con un gran sacrificio diario en la tarea.

Por la puerta entró una anciana cubierta con una raída capa cuyo color negro tiraba a gris por la cantidad de veces que había sido lavada. Lo cierto es que tampoco tenía aspecto de estar muy limpia. La anciana iba acompañada de varios perros de distintas razas; ninguno de ellos lucía especialmente robusto, más al contrario, pero sí estaban sanos y atendidos, pese al inevitable aspecto de perros vagabundos que tenían.

La mujer soltó los troncos que llevaba en brazos y los depositó en una caja de cartón junto a la chimenea. Echó algunos al fuego y movió un poco las brasas. Pese a ser principios de septiembre, el lugar era húmedo y las calidades de la casa hacían que fuese un sitio demasiado frío en invierno, o demasiado caluroso en verano. Las mañanas del septiembre escocés eran frescas y demasiado húmedas para su reuma.

Se incorporó y dio unos golpecitos al labrador que tenía a su lado, que agitó alegremente el rabo, sin duda esperando alguna galleta o un viejo hueso. La anciana sin embargo fue a la ventana y recogió en la repisa otra carta; desde hacía un mes y medio habían llegado cartas casi a diario.

Miró con tristeza al joven que estaba sentado junto a la ventana; parecía mudo, y tenía tanta capacidad como ella para leer y escribir. Es decir: ninguna.

Pero era extraño. Con delicadeza, recogió la carta y la colocó dentro de una caja de metal dentro del armario. Dentro había decenas como esa, sin abrir ninguna (él había negado con la cabeza cuando ella le sugirió traer a alguien para leérselas). En la caja, guardaba con cuidado la varita que traía el joven.

La anciana no tocó la varita; intuía que le pertenecía al joven, y si era así, habría recibido alguna instrucción. Pero no se atrevió a llamar a un sanador ni a bajar al pueblo. Cuando se lo sugirió, el muchacho se acuclilló y rompió en desgarradores sollozos.

Eso le había dado la respuesta: el muchacho no podría haber robado la varita. Tenía que ser bueno. Era alguien que tenía pena en los ojos. No remordimientos, ni ira, ni rencor.

_Era dolor._

Alguien puro de corazón no podía sentir esa pena tan desgarrada.

Ella había cuidado de los perros abandonados y solitarios desde que se había mudado allí; no veía por qué no podía hacerse cargo de un muchacho desamparado. La única palabra que había escuchado de él era algo así como _"Benny"._ Intuía que ése era su nombre. Pobrecito, debía de tener algún tipo de retraso mental, el nombre le pareció muy dulce y apropiado para él.

"_Benny_, tengo muy buenas noticias; el bueno de Ambrosius me ha dicho que les sobraba carne para el roastbeef y me ha dado un buen pedazo. Te prepararé un buen asado, y además con el caldo podremos tener sopa también para la noche. ¿Qué te parece?"

La anciana sonrió al joven, y fue hacia la cocina a prepararle un precario desayuno.

_Benny_ nunca se quejó. Y tampoco por la escasez de alimento.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Hogwarts. Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**_

Hermione entró en el aula junto a Ron y Harry, dispuesta a llegar a los EXTASIS sin ningún tipo de problema. Sorprendentemente, el corazón le latía deprisa; quería atribuirlo a la excitación del primer día, pero tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que el hecho de que Krum fuese el profesor era una razón bastante poderosa.

Al ser clases reducidas, todas las Casas estaban representadas en las clases. Ernie sonrió a Hermione y se sentó junto a ella. Hermione sintió que al menos estaba bien acompañada, y se acordó de la compañía que le hizo Ernie los primeros días del año pasado, cuando Amycus Carrow fue el encargado de impartir la asignatura.

Se negó en rotundo a darse la vuelta y ver si llegaba Draco. No quería saber cuándo llegaba, cuándo salía, ni con quién estaba.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, y Viktor bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad. Llegó a su escritorio, donde había apilados varios libros, que Hermione no pudo distinguir con claridad.

"Buenos días" dijo, con una voz clara y profunda.

La clase se fue sentando y los murmullos bajaron de volumen hasta desaparecer por completo. Viktor detuvo los ojos un momento en Hermione, que bajó los ojos sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. A continuación, Krum se dirigió a la clase.

"_Crreo_ que no habéis tenido mucha _suerrte_ con los _prrofesorres_ de Defensa _Contrra_ las _Arrtes Oscurras_. _Esperremos_ que _vuestrro_ último año en _Hogwarrts_ no siga esa _desagrradable trradición_." Viktor sacó la varita y los libros fueron repartiéndose por el aula.

Hermione frunció levemente el cejo; todos habían traído el libro de DCAO que habían indicado en las cartas. Cogió el libro y miró:

'_Teoría de Defensa Mágica'_

Ron exclamó un _"¡¿Cómo?!"_ demasiado alto. El resto de estudiantes miraba estupefacto el libro que había obligado a memorizar Dolores Umbridge, en su 5º año.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_¡Qué manera de cortar el capi! Bueno no me odiéis mucho todavía ¿vale?. :S _

_Explico: La anciana que está con "Benny" es alguien familiarizado con la magia (de otro modo no recibiría tranquilamente lechuzas o guardaría la varita de Percy). Es squib y es analfabeta. Todavía no puedo revelaros su nombre. La verdad es que disfruto mucho desarrollando esta "trama oculta" del fic._

_No quiero subestimar a nadie, pero lo digo porque a mi personalmente se me iría la pinza: "Benny" es lo que entiende la mujer. Pero realmente está diciendo "Penny". Recordad que ése era el nombre que utilizaba Percy para Penelope._

_Quienes seguís la historia, espero no defraudaros, gracias por leer :) _

_Muchas gracias: Heredrha xD, Amara Malfoy Lestrange, lara evans, Sabaku no Akelos, blackstarshine, mArTa, CrissBlack, Erea, danae kementary, Corae y Yedra Phoenix. Os iré actualizando la página de las pistas¿ok?. Es más, estoy planteándome seriamente sacar el fic de esta página y publicarlo sólo ahí._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ 'Los rumores sobre el próximo Ministro'_


	11. Los rumores sobre el próximo Ministro

_De nuevo, actualización rápida. Va por vosotras. Mañana me voy a Aberdeen así que prefiero dejaros el capi y no esperar innecesariamente._

_No sabéis lo dificilísimo que me ha resultado cuadrar los horarios. Tan pocos profesores y demasiados alumnos. No sé a JKR, pero a mi no me ha parecido que sean horarios lógicos (y menos si las clases son sin juntar al menos dos Casas por curso). _

_Es probable que me haya equivocado con las clases de EXTASIS de algunos alumnos. Realmente no tengo muchos datos para suponer si tipos como Zabini o si Greengrass están en unas u otras, así que he hecho la distribución según he querido :S procurando ser coherente (Crabbe y Goyle no tienen pinta de estar en EXTASIS de Transformaciones… es más, posiblemente no están en ningún nivel EXTASIS)_

ooOOooOOoo

**Resumen Capítulo 10: **Hermione de nuevo vuelve a sentirse desplazada por la presencia constante de Fawcett alrededor de Draco, y la aparente incapacidad de éste para aclarar las cosas. _El Profeta_ ha publicado que el día 31 de octubre conmemorarán el primer aniversario de la caída de Voldemort, con una celebración en Hogwarts en donde esperan homenajear a Harry. Una anciana squib ha recogido a Percy, que parece tener problemas para comunicarse. Viktor Krum ha empezado la primera clase de DCAO a los alumnos de EXTASIS de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

**

* * *

**

"_**Luchar contra las Artes Oscuras se parece a la lucha con un mo**__**nstruo de muchas cabezas, que, cada vez que un cuello es cortado, brota una cabeza aún más feroz y más inteligente que la anterior. Al luchar contra esto, lucháis contra algo que se vuelve indestructible." **__– Severus Snape. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 11. Los rumores sobre el próximo Ministro **

_**Miércoles 2 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**_

(_'Teoría de Defensa Mágica'_

_Ron exclamó un "¡¿Cómo?!" demasiado alto. El resto de estudiantes miraba estupefacto el libro que había obligado a memorizar Dolores Umbridge, en su 5º año.)_

"Podéis _prracticarr_ los hechizos _desvanecedorres_ con estos _librros_. No _sirrven_ para Defensa _Contrra_ las _Arrtes Oscurras_." Sentenció Krum, ante un aturdido público. Agitó la varita, y en la pizarra aparecieron los contenidos del curso.

"_Criaturas oscuras. Maldiciones y contramaldiciones. La utilización de Encantamientos y Pociones en Defensa. Duelos."_

Todos hicieron desaparecer alegremente los libros que Krum les había dejado encima de las mesa. A continuación, Krum borró el contenido de la pizarra con un movimiento de varita, y sólo quedó en la pizarra el título _"Criaturas Oscuras"._

"Veamos… ¿quién puede _decirrme_ qué es un chizpurfle?"

Varias manos se levantaron en el aire, entre ellas las de Harry, Hermione y Ernie. Krum sonrió.

"_Herrmione"_

Ron y Harry miraron el pupitre de Hermione, y notaron que su voz sonaba un poco más aguda de lo normal. Escucharon una educada tos unos pupitres más atrás, cerca de los Slytherin, y Hermione pareció vacilar un poco.

"Un chizpurfle es un parásito atraído por la magia, sus caparazones sirven además para preparar pociones, pero son complicados de conseguir."

Krum asintió despacio.

"Exacto. Diez puntos _parra_ _Grryfindorr_."

Hermione sonrió a Ron y Harry, que hicieron el signo de la victoria. Viktor se apoyó en la mesa.

"Os he dicho que se pueden _utilizarr_ Encantamientos y Pociones en Defensa, y hemos visto una _criaturra peligrrosa_ _perro_ útil en Pociones. ¿Os han hablado de los Bowtruckles?"

Las cabezas asintieron. Con Grubbly-Plank vieron esas criaturas en quinto curso.

"Estupendo. Entonces pasemos a _criaturras_ aún más _peligrrosas_."

En la pizarra aparecieron unos nombres que provocaron la exclamación de los alumnos: _inferi, mantícora, gorgona, esfinge, hidra, esqueletos, momias, cerbero, zombies, trolls._

Y por último, el _Grim_.

Harry tragó saliva. Al fondo oyó que a alguien se le había caído la varita al suelo, pero no se giró. Hermione sin embargo, no aguantó su curiosidad. Al fondo de la clase, sentado junto a Zabini, Draco estaba recogiendo la varita, y tenía una expresión entre preocupada y furiosa.

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron una mirada, y él inmediatamente puso los ojos fijos firmemente en la pizarra. Hermione frunció los labios y se volvió hacia Krum, con los brazos cruzados.

"Aunque _crreo_ que una _perrsona_ en esta clase lleva ventaja y ya se ha _enfrrentado_ a muchas de esas _crriaturras_. Y otras dos no se quedan _atrrás_."

Ron sintió que se hinchaba de orgullo. Lo cierto es que se enfrentó a un troll y al cerbero con tan sólo 11 años, y Hermione había tenido una experiencia desagradable con un inferi el año anterior, en la clase de Carrow. Ernie le dio un suave codazo cómplice, recordando también la desagradable experiencia. Harry por el contrario no hizo ningún comentario, mantenía la mirada serenamente en el listado.

Había algo ahí que a Harry no le gustaba. Malfoy, al fondo de la clase, no sabía si lo que no le gustaba era sentirse inferior, el listado de criaturas monstruosas, que Krum fuera profesor, o que Hermione le ignorara olímpicamente.

ooOOooOOoo

La clase continuó sin mayores complicaciones, pero los deberes fueron fuertes. Al ser de EXTASIS, había mucho trabajo de investigación que después se ponía en común y en práctica en las clases, y Krum no parecía que fuese a ser distinto. Eso, y que seguramente tenía cierta disciplina del Este demasiado arraigada.

"¡Te lo puedes creer!" comentó Ron mientras guardaba el rollo de pergamino con los apuntes. "Cinco pergaminos sobre la manera de vencer a esas criaturas, ya sea por encantamiento, o poción o cualquier otro medio. Y encima, tenemos que ponerlo en práctica en la próxima clase… Y nuestro proyecto personal es realizar un trabajo de mínimo quince pergaminos sobre una de esas criaturas…"

"Bienvenido a los EXTASIS, Ron." dijo Hermione, recogiendo cuidadosamente su tintero y sus plumas.

"¡Pero si ya vencimos a un troll!. ¿Qué quiere que le ponga?. ¡Ya tuve una clase práctica!"

"¡Ron, lo que no puedes es poner que a un troll lo vencimos cuando Harry le insertó su varita en la nariz y tú le dejaste caer un garrote en la cabeza con el único encantamiento que habías aprendido!" respondió ella airadamente.

"También podías utilizar el que te enseñó Fred… podrías haber convertido al troll en un troll amarillo…" dijo Harry, que no se tomaba esto como una tragedia.

Ron iba a contestar, pero en ese momento Krum recogió los pergaminos y el grueso volumen que tenía encima de la mesa y se acercó a Hermione.

"¿Puedes _venirr_ al despacho un momento?" Ernie, Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione un momento, pero a continuación fingieron estar muy ocupados guardando su material en sus mochilas.

"Uh… claro, sí."

Hermione guardó sus cosas rápidamente y fue detrás de Krum por las escaleras que daban a su despacho. Al llegar a la puerta, Krum le cedió el paso y cerró la puerta.

"Vaya… creo que Hermione no necesita hacer deberes, ni los EXTASIS con Krum de profesor." Ron cerró su mochila y se la echó al hombro. "Creo que este año te superará a ti en esta asignatura, y eso que eres el mejor." Le dijo, dándole a Harry unas palmadas en el hombro según iba detrás de Ernie y Neville.

"Potter."

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio que Malfoy se acercaba con la mochila descuidadamente colgada del hombro. Había mirado con rencor la puerta del despacho de Krum cerrándose con suavidad.

"Quiero hablar contigo un momento."

Harry alzó las cejas levemente con la sorpresa.

"Ron, espérame en el Gran Comedor, allí habíamos quedado con Luna." Ron miró un momento a Malfoy y se juntó con Lavender, Ernie y Neville y otros antiguos miembros del ED que habían superado satisfactoriamente los TIMOs y estaban en estas clases avanzadas.

Harry y Draco salieron al pasillo ya que en breve empezaría la siguiente clase de Krum. Se ajustó la cinta sobre el hombro y miró expectante a Malfoy.

"Bien, Malfoy, tú dirás."

"Te propongo algo. Tú me das clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y yo te doy clase de Pociones."

Harry inclinó la cabeza, la proposición le hacía bastante gracia. Se cruzó de brazos, con curiosidad evidente.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesito clases en Pociones?. Ni siquiera hemos empezado esas clases. Y Slughorn me adora." Añadió con malicia.

"Potter, no me vengas con chorradas. Slughorn no tenía ni idea de que estabas usando un libro de Pociones de Snape que te lo sopló todo. Así que este año deberás demostrar tu talento tú solito. Es decir, _ninguno_." Añadió Malfoy.

Harry se apoyó en la pared. La verdad es que no lo había pensado mucho. No se le había ocurrido que, efectivamente, estaba en las clases más avanzadas de Pociones, y si deseaba ser auror, debía superar magistralmente la asignatura. Tenía todo a su favor con Slughorn, pero ya no contaba con un libro lleno de trucos. Y tenía que admitírselo: él era absolutamente nefasto en Pociones.

"¿Cómo sabías eso?" preguntó Harry con traquilidad.

"Me lo dijo Snape."

Harry suspiró, considerando la propuesta.

"Tú sabes que yo no soy especialmente bueno en Pociones…" murmuró Harry, dubitativo.

"_¿Especialmente bueno?" _Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona. "Eres una mierda en Pociones, Potter."

Harry ignoró el comentario.

"Vale, ya sabes mis motivos. Pero¿y tú?. ¿Por qué quieres tú mejorar en Defensa?. No lo has hecho tan mal… después de todo, estás en nivel EXTASIS, salvo el hecho de que eres bastante cobarde, claro." añadió, incapaz de contener un ataque a Malfoy.

"Eso es asunto mío." respondió Malfoy, apartando una disgustada mirada. Nadie le perdonaría si asesinaba al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el primer día de clase. Y pensándolo dos veces, suponía que las tres cuartas partes de la población femenina de Hogwarts tampoco.

"Ya. Y de Krum y de Hermione." Harry se encogió de hombros, y Draco desvió la mirada.

"¿Qué coño están haciendo en el despacho?"

"Malfoy, que tú seas capaz de hacer determinadas cosas en despachos cerrados, no quiere decir que Hermione o Krum lo sean." respondió indiferentemente Harry, que se separó de la pared. "Además, Krum no está interesado en ella, ha pasado mucho tiempo."

Draco apretó los labios, pero no respondió.

"Está bien. Busquemos un periodo que no entorpezca nuestros entrenamientos de quidditch, patrullar, los deberes, las clases a los de primero" dijo Harry, sacando su horario. "¿Qué tal el viernes…? No, el viernes no… tengo clase con los de primero…"

"¿El martes después de comer?" preguntó Draco consultando su horario. Era la hora en la que Hermione impartía clase a primero, imaginaba que ahí Potter estaría libre, teniendo en cuenta que Hermione estaba en todas las clases de Harry y alguna más.

"Perfecto. Pero empiezas tú." Harry guardó su horario y echó a andar hacia la salida en dirección al Gran Comedor.

"Nos vemos, Malfoy." Le dijo Harry, agitando la mano pero sin darse la vuelta.

Draco murmuró un _"hasta luego"._ Los alumnos de la siguiente clase de Krum, también de séptimo pero sin el nivel de los EXTASIS empezaron a llegar.

De la puerta del aula salió Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Pero se evaporó cuando vio a Draco de pie, en el pasillo, con el rostro serio y la mirada endurecida. A pesar de los estudiantes que entraban para su siguiente clase, parecía que estaban solos uno frente al otro.

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? He quedado en el Gran Comedor, tengo prisa y quiero preparar los deberes."

"Vaya… ¿ahora me hablas?" respondió él. Los alumnos iban pasando en el aula. La totalidad de ellos no habían sido miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Eloise Midgen y Megan Jones de Hufflepuff sonrieron a Hermione, pero cuchichearon entre ellas cuando la vieron de pie junto a Draco Malfoy.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" respondió Hermione seriamente, ignorando a las dos Hufflepuffs y sus comentarios.

"Me estás evitando, y estás evitando hablar conmigo."

"Eres tú el que me has evitado desde esta mañana, por si necesitas que te lo recuerde." respondió ella con frialdad.

"Si te refieres a lo del desayuno, me dormí y bajamos todos tarde."

"Ya, todos, _incluida Siri Fawcett."_

Draco hizo un gesto de frustración y dio unos pasos, conteniendo la rabia. La puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se cerró para dar comienzo a la clase, y ellos se quedaron en el pasillo, solos.

"¡A ella me la encontré en las escaleras!" exclamó Draco con demasiada rabia.

"Yo diría que no te importa tropezarte con ella a todas horas, Malfoy."

Draco desvió la mirada. Lo cierto es que le convenía que alguien como Fawcett estuviera pululando cerca. Su madre no se enojaría, sus amigos en Slytherin tampoco dispararían rumores, y estaría más a gusto con Hermione.

El plan tenía precisamente un fallo: _Hermione._ No podía explicarle determinadas cosas acerca de sus contactos, de lo que se esperaba de él, de lo que tenía que realizar en sustitución de Lucius…

"Granger, Fawcett es una más que me adora. Y punto."

Hermione sin embargo no respondió.

"No sé si soy capaz de admitir a esas que te adoran."

"¿Qué quería Viktor?"

Hermione dudaba entre hacerle daño o decirle la verdad. Pero se reprendió a sí misma por ni tan siquiera planteárselo.

"Quería asegurarse de que no estuviera incómoda con él. Sólo quiere que aprenda bien Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin preferencias ni favoritismos. Nada más."

Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara entre las manos. Al ver que ella no se apartaba ni lo rechazaba, puso sus labios en los de ella. El beso tenía muchos significados, perdón, confianza, pero sobre todo, llevaba implícita una pregunta. Que quedó respondida cuando ella rodeó su cintura con los brazos e intensificó el beso.

"¡Oh!" murmuró el retrato de un anciano mago con gafas redondas y pelo blanco, vestido con una túnica medieval y una enorme cadena plateada al cuello, y que estaba colgado junto a ellos.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor.**_

El día resultó más tranquilo de lo esperado; seguramente habían tenido cierta compasión del primer día para los alumnos de los EXTASIS. Sólo Hermione tuvo otra clase más, Runas Antiguas, y no se dejó ver mucho por el Gran Comedor.

Ginny y Luna regresaron de sus clases bastante contentas; ambas tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, lo cual en Luna no sorprendía a nadie, pero en Ginny un poco más. Ginny simplemente se encogió de hombros, y comentó que le parecía aún más estúpida Adivinación, y ciertamente, menos útil. Ron, que estaba ya bastante acaramelado con Lavender, se puso rojo como su cabello, y Lavender miró con frialdad a Ginny, murmurando algo sobre _"las que no tienen Ojo Interior..."_

Ginny simplemente ignoró a la pareja.

Luna, por el contrario, se quedó mirando con absoluta tranquilidad a los dos hermanos, comentando algo sobre que ella _"sí disfrutaba en Adivinación."_ Claro que las predicciones de Luna solían distar mucho de las que indicaba Trelawney; a menudo las figuras en la bola de cristal eran nargles infestando felizmente muérdago; los posos de té tenían la forma de heliópatas, y sus sueños podían variar entre multitud de criaturas, por supuesto ninguna de ellas se encontraba en los manuales de Interpretación de Sueños o dicho de paso, de cualquier otro tipo de interpretación.

Trelawney resoplaba, atribuyendo el despiste congénito de Luna a que _"su último curso tuvo de profesor a ese caballo."_ Luna aclaró con calma que era un centauro realmente, y que _"algunos caballos no saben hablar."_

Antes de la cena, Harry y Hermione pincharon en el Tablón de Anuncios las nuevas visitas a Hogsmeade, y Harry hizo lo mismo para anunciar que volvía a ser el capitán de Quidditch, y que iniciaría las pruebas el mismo martes siguiente, después de la última clase para todo aquel que se presentara.

Dean estaba contento; había estado practicando y aplicándose durante el año anterior, año perdido en cuanto a estudios y a competición. Seamus miró el anuncio y se mordió el labio. Al igual que Neville, disfrutaba mucho del quidditch, pero sabía que no se le daba muy bien.

"No importa, Seamus" le dijo Hermione, sentada traduciendo unas complicadas runas, sin levantar la vista de su pergamino. "Yo vuelo fatal, pero también disfruto del quidditch. Preséntate a las pruebas. Y si no pasas, ve a animar, es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y Gryffindor tiene que ganar la copa."

"Hermione ¿y tú a quién apoyarás?" preguntó Dean, levantando los ojos de sus deberes. "¿A Slytherin?"

Hermione enarcó una ceja y detuvo un momento su traducción.

"Por supuesto que _no_ apoyaré a Slytherin. Mi equipo es Gryffindor."

"Ya ¿pero y Malfoy qué?" preguntó directamente Seamus.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Hermione, fijándose ahora en Seamus, que estaba sentado en el sofá con los pies apoyados en la mesita central.

"Que irás con él, es tu novio."

Hermione rodó los ojos.

"No tiene nada que ver. El hecho de que salga con él no significa que me vaya a cambiar de túnica." Hermione siguió escribiendo en su pergamino, mientras tenía una mano apoyada en el volumen que daba las pautas de traducción.

Ni se había acordado de que estaba enfadada con Draco, y que ahora menos que nunca no lo apoyaría. Pero era incapaz de plantearse la posibilidad de que él no estuviera ahí, y ella, en el fondo, sí que tenía intención de apoyarle, siempre y cuando Gryffindor no estuviera implicado. Se lo había dicho a él millones de veces. Su equipo era y siempre sería, _Gryffindor_. Él siempre gruñía, contestando que era un equipo con más suerte que talento.

Sólo pensarlo hacía que incrementara su añoranza. Procuró desecharlo de su cabeza, y completar su ejercicio.

Ginny estaba en el sofá junto a Harry, echando miradas oscuras a Ron y a Lavender, ella sobre el regazo de él y sus labios juntos como si los hubieran hechizado.

"Vamos, Ginny… te quejabas cuando Ron se metía con tus citas. Ahora no hagas tú lo mismo…" susurró Harry, cuyo brazo estaba en los hombros de ella.

"¡Por fin!" gritó Hermione, soltando su pluma y mirando orgullosa su pergamino. Consultó el reloj. "¿No bajamos a cenar?" Hermione empezó a guardar sus cosas en la bolsa, cuando al hacer hueco vio que tenía _El Profeta_ dentro. Pensó que tendrían que hablar del tema y la cena podría ser una buena ocasión. Lo sacó de la mochila y subió a su dormitorio a dejarla.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Gran Comedor**_

Tras la cena, muchos estudiantes se quedaron en las mesas hablando, otros se fueron hacia la biblioteca y unos pocos subieron a sus Salas Comunes. Luna se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Ginny. Agarró unas uvas del frutero y se puso a comerlas distraídamente.

Frente a Ginny estaban Ron y Lavender, y por las posturas que tenían, no cabía duda de que la pierna de ella estaba sobre la pierna de él.

"Anda, Harry, olvidé mostrarte esto." Dijo Hermione, y le lanzó_ El Profeta_.

Ginny recogió el periódico y lo leyó con Harry.

"¡¿Qué esto?!" chilló Harry, horrorizado.

Ron soltó a Lavender e ignoró el trozo de tarta de queso con arándanos.

"¿Qué?. ¿Quién ha muerto?" preguntó, intentando asomarse al diario que sostenía Harry.

"_**EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA¿NO HAY UN LÍDER?**_

_El Ministerio de Magia sigue sin encontrar ni facilitar pistas acerca de los sucesos recientemente ocurridos, y que atentan contra la seguridad y estabilidad institucionales. Se han alzado muchas voces críticas ante la falta de determinación en la crisis de Quién No Debe Ser Nombrado. Sobre todo, por el fracaso en la gestión del Departamento de Aurores, así como bastantes detractores del actual Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, ex-auror, que hasta la fecha había sido comparado con la mismísima Amelia Bones, cuya firmeza y justicia dieron muchos quebraderos a los mortífagos. _

_Se afirma incluso que en breve se designará a un nuevo líder que dirija los destinos del Ministerio. Una de las personas que suenan como más firme sucesora es Dolores Umbridge, la cual cuenta con una dilatada experiencia en el Ministerio e incluso en otra de las más influyentes instituciones de la comunidad mágica, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_La Señora Umbridge ha rehusado hacer declaraciones al respecto, simplemente refiriéndose a que 'es pronto y muy imprudente aventurar nada.' No obstante, fuentes próximas a su entorno en el Ministerio aseguran que será ella la nueva Ministra, después de años sin que el cargo lo haya ocupado una mujer."_

"Si Umbridge resulta la nueva Ministra de Magia, me exilio del país. Me iría a vivir a la Riviera Maya…" suspiró Ron con anhelo. Lavender tenía una expresión de incredulidad e indignación

"Eres muy pelirrojo, Ron." Repuso con tranquilidad Luna, mientras arrancaba con cuidado otra uva del racimo. "En la Riviera Maya no aguantarías ni un rayo de sol. Tú debes quedarte en Gran Bretaña."

"¿Estás de guasa?. Yo no pienso quedarme en un país dirigido por una dictadora como Umbridge. _'Dilatada experiencia'_, dice… sí, en ser una tirana y hacernos la vida imposible. La pedazo de hija de p…"

Lavender había introducido en la boca de Ron unas cuantas uvas. Luna sonrió mientras masticaba; Lavender lo miraba con adoración, mientras Ron trataba de tragarse la fruta.

"¿Conoces de alguien que pueda hacerle la competencia por el puesto?" preguntó Hermione.

Ron sonrió mostrando los dientes. Harry se mordió el labio, conteniendo una carcajada; ahí estaba Ron, dándoselas de entendido en política porque su padre y su hermano trabajaban para el Ministerio.

"Hasta los gnomos de mi jardín, o incluso el ghoul del desván pueden hacerle sombra a Umbridge. Pero si lo mencionas: Filch, Hagrid, Trelawney, Mundungus Fletcher… vamos, cualquiera de ellos puede ser un excelente Ministro de Magia" contestó Ron, rodando los ojos.

Lavender estaba absolutamente maravillada con Ron.

"Te olvidas de la Señora Norris. Ella también sería excelente como Ministra." dijo Luna, de una forma tan neutra, que parecía hablar totalmente en serio, mientras apartaba una uva en mal estado y arrancando otra con aspecto sano.

Ron sonrió mostrando los dientes.

"Y mi búho, Pig, también."

"Venga, sin bromas."respondió Harry sonriendo. "¿Quién podría competir para Ministro?"

"Pues no tengo ni idea." Contestó Ron, algo más formal.

"¿Y por qué puede no ser Ministro tu padre?" preguntó Luna, con una expresión serena pero sorprendentemente seria. "A mi me gusta tu padre." Añadió.

"¿Mi padre?". Ron frunció el ceño ligeramente, pensando la probabilidad y un mundo dirigido por Arthur Weasley, el mayor defensor de muggles de la comunidad mágica. "No creo… mi padre es feliz con su colección de enchufes y su búsqueda de la verdad; hasta que desapareció Percy estaba muy intrigado con el cómo calienta un microsondas un vaso de leche en 30 segundos."

"¿De verdad?. ¿Y qué pasa si son 31 segundos?" preguntó Luna, muy interesada.

"Es microondas, Ron." Corrigió Harry, esperando centrar la conversación. "En cualquier caso, están las cosas revueltas por el Ministerio."

"Sí. A ver si conseguimos hablar con mi padre." Murmuró Ron.

"Podéis hablar con Malfoy." dijo Luna, masticando otra uva.

Harry y Ron fijaron sus miradas en Luna, con la clásica expresión de _"de qué hablas"_

"Draco Malfoy es uno de los grandes donantes en el Ministerio. Sigue siendo muy influyente." Repuso Luna. "Y no necesitáis una lechuza para contactar con él."

Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron; era curioso cómo en ocasiones, Luna parecía ser más realista que ninguno de ellos.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco había terminado su cena, y se había propuesto clavar su ejercicio de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En el fondo, le molestaba enormemente quedar en inferioridad de condiciones, no sólo con Potter, sino por alguna enervante razón… con _Krum_.

Lo cierto es que el búlgaro tampoco le había dado ningún pie para pensar que pudiera tener interés en Hermione. Pero también era verdad que si se había fijado en ella para aquel baile de Navidad, cuando _nadie_, ni siquiera los mejores amigos de ella lo hicieron, ahora sí que, con más razón, Krum se podría fijar en ella.

Hermione había dejado atrás el aspecto de listilla comelibros. Draco sonrió cuando la miró, hablando con su panda de Gryffindors. No… no del todo, seguía teniendo un pelo indomable y seguía cargando su bolsa de libros a todas partes. Pero sí había abandonado el aspecto de adolescente, aquella época en la que no se sabe si uno será un patito feo o un hermoso cisne. Granger no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero a él le gustaba. Le gustaba su carácter resolutivo, le gustaba su inteligencia, su constancia, su fidelidad. La forma de mirarle cuando la provocaba. La inseguridad que se escondía debajo de aquella sabiduría de cientos y cientos de libros que había devorado.

Siempre pensó que ser hijo de muggles era peor que ser un squib. Pero cuando comprendió las capas que escondía alguien como Hermione Granger, tuvo que replantearse seriamente sus convicciones.

En Slytherin no podía compartir esa debilidad que sentía por ella. En casa tampoco. El Ministerio…

Sintió un pinchazo agudo en el estómago, que nada tenía que ver con la cena.

De momento tenía que arreglárselas para sacar unas buenas notas. Sea lo que fuere lo que acabaría haciendo como una profesión, tenía que salir de Hogwarts con la cabeza alta. Y además… no quería quedar en inferioridad de condiciones con respecto a Potter… ni a Krum.

"¡Eh, Draco!"

Blaise apartó el plato de la tarta de manzana y se limpió la boca, arrojando descuidadamente la servilleta sobre la mesa. Malfoy levantó los ojos de su ejercicio… que hacía un par de minutos que no había vuelto a escribir.

"¿Te vienes a la Sala Común?"

"No. Tengo que terminar esto"

Blaise alzó una ceja.

"¿Te estás tomando en serio esos deberes de Krum?" resopló desdeñoso. "Tampoco es para tanto, yo me he limitado a guardar los muebles. No pienso perder el tiempo, si al final el mejor ejercicio será el de Potter."

"De todas formas me interesa terminarlo. Luego nos vemos" replicó Draco, y volvió a su ejercicio.

Blaise se incorporó, y miró sarcástico a Malfoy.

"No te esfuerces, Draco. Granger estará contigo, pero no tardará en echarse a los brazos de Krum, si eso le garantiza un Extraordinario."

Draco levantó la cabeza con ira, pero antes de que respondiera con todo el odio del que era capaz, otra voz se adelantó.

"Eres un cerdo, Zabini¿lo sabías?" Daphne dejó su vaso de leche y se puso de pie. Bulstrode a su lado estaba esperándola, y observaba la conversación sin enterarse muy bien de por qué Greengrass se había molestado. "Sólo porque tu madre sea una zorra, no quiere decir que el resto de mujeres del mundo lo sean. Buenas noches."

Daphne se fue de la mesa, colocándose la bufanda verde en el cuello. Draco sonrió, torciendo el labio superior.

"No hace falta que nos des tu opinión, Zabini. Y mucho menos sobre mi y mis asuntos."

Blaise se marchó, y Crabbe y Goyle, que habían presenciado la escena boquiabiertos, lo siguieron.

ooOOooOOoo

"_Mierda… ahora cómo sé yo la forma de acabar con una… ¿Gorgona?"_ Draco observó el dibujo. _"Qué asco…" _arrugó la nariz como hacía su madre, en el momento en el que vio la imagen de una mujer de piel verdosa, con una cabeza salpicada de serpientes, en lugar de cabellos.

Draco resopló, y siguió escribiendo, pensando, inconscientemente, que realmente las serpientes eran seres repugnantes. Sería el símbolo de su Casa, pero si tuviese que elegir un animal de sangre fría, él habría elegido antes un dragón.

Volvió a torcer el gesto cuando miró las criaturas tenebrosas que todavía tenía que revisar, y sintió un escalofrío cuando sus ojos miraron el dibujo del Grim, en su forma animal era aterrador.

Pero su forma humanoide era aún más espantosa. Era como el que había recordado ver en su sueño… con esa capa oscura y la guadaña… y Draco cerró el libro de golpe.

Miró a Hermione, que estaba mostrando algo a Harry y sus compañeros, ajena a la preocupada mirada que le estaba dedicando.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Jeje… esperábais a Krum "marioneta" de Umbridge… pues no. Krum ya os he dicho que tiene algo más que un aspecto de bruto troglodita desaliñado ¬¬'. A mi ese personaje me gusta, y me gusta que sea bueno para procurar hacer que Draco sea 'mejor'. Pero Malfoy tendrá que currárselo. De momento ya le ha pedido a Harry intercambio de clases._

_Qué más… efectivamente, el chico que estaba con la anciana era Percy. Sobre esa mujer, es squib. NO es Arabella Figg. Es verdad que dicen que los squibs tienen gatos, tal vez por algún tipo de poder o especial sensibilidad que los squibs no tienen, y pueden compensar. Lo característico de este personaje es que tiene PERROS, y no gatos. Este personaje es de Rowling igualmente, pero si no me equivoco para ella es bruja, aunque a mi me gustaba más el lado squib y analfabeto._

_Esta squib y el "malo" desconocido son los personajes "originales" que dudo mucho que haya alguien introducido en el fandom. Cuando acabe el fic entenderéis por qué estaría encantada de hacer un shot para cada uno de ellos._

_Gracias por la lectura, espero que tengáis paciencia con este intento de curso académico sin Voldemort. Y lo más importante, gracias por vuestros reviews: CrissBlack, Erea, Heredrha, blackstarshine, Sabaku no Akelos, mArTa, Corae, Isa Malfoy, XKelidaX, Yedra Phoenix, Nicole Daidouji, lara evans y nanai.malfoy._

_Procuraré subir el siguiente pronto, pero estoy desterrada de nuevo. Cambios, cambios en mi vida :$_

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ "Las revelaciones de Kingsley y Luna"_


	12. Las revelaciones de Kingsley y Luna

_¡Hola! No suelto un rollo insufrible. Sólo quería aclarar una cosilla, es probable que un Premio Anual sea a la vez prefecto. Yo he puesto como que son dos cosas distintas, pero realmente no estoy segura de qué indica el canon. _

_Dicho eso, arrancamos._

**Resumen Capítulo 11:** Krum ha impartido su primera clase de DCAO. La inseguridad que siente Draco hace que le sugiera a Harry intercambiar clases de DCAO por Pociones, a lo que Harry accede. Por otro lado, _El Profeta_ ha publicado que el Ministerio no tiene un líder claro y que Dolores Umbridge suena como próxima Ministra de Magia. Luna sugiere que le pregunten a Draco, ya que éste tiene mucha relación con el Ministerio.

**

* * *

**

"_**¿O quizás, el confesar que tú mismo estás preocupado y asustado?. Necesitas a tus amigos, Harry. Como tú dijiste, Sirius no habría querido que te encerraras." –**__ Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 12. Las revelaciones de Kingsley y Luna**

_**Miércoles 2 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Gran Comedor**_

"Sí, y para rematar, eso de Umbridge como nueva Ministra no es todo..." Hermione hojeó unas páginas de _El Profeta_, para mostrarle el artículo completo que leyó cuando la lechuza le trajo el diario.

"¡Que ¿qué?!" exclamó Harry, arrancando _El Profeta_ de la mesa, donde Hermione lo acababa de depositar.

"_**CONMEMORACIÓN DEL PRIMER ANIVERSARIO SIN AQUEL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO"**_

"Lo siento, Harry, estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con Malfoy y olvidé por completo mencionártelo..." Hermione se mordió el labio. Eso era cierto, pero había tenido la esperanza de que Harry hubiese sabido de ese evento, en lugar de haberse enterado a través de _El Profeta._

"No me lo puedo creer…" Harry arrojó el diario con furia. Ron hizo una mueca incómoda, Luna lo observó con calma y Ginny puso la mano en su brazo. "¡Hasta cuándo van a seguir utilizándome!"

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Harry?" preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

"Obviamente, _no ir."_

"Harry…" Ron vaciló, sin atreverse a hablar. "Eres Premio Anual, aunque odiaras esa celebración como Harry Potter… me temo que tienes que acudir como el alumno destacado del Colegio."

Harry se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

"Voy a hablar con McGonagall." Dijo. Y sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie y se fue.

Ginny miró a Harry irse, y frunció el ceño, e intercambió una mirada suplicante a Hermione. Ésta asintió levemente, y salió detrás de Harry, esperando que como Premio Anual también pudiera entrar en el despacho de McGonagall.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco se mordió el labio cuando vio que todavía le faltaban algunas criaturas, y ya eran pasadas las siete de la tarde. Escuchó un poco de revuelo al fondo del Gran Comedor, y vio a Hermione seguir a Harry con rapidez. Draco frunció el ceño, porque el último no parecía especialmente contento cuando se iba.

Se moría de curiosidad, pero decidió que Hermione podía manejar a Potter con soltura. Luego preguntaría, pero antes tenía que terminar la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

ooOOooOOoo

"¡Espera Harry!"

"Hermione, no me sigas, esto tengo que hablarlo con McGonagall"

Harry empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, y Hermione tuvo que acelerar el paso, aunque era consciente de que jamás lo alcanzaría. Sin embargo, la suerte parece que se volvió de su parte, y el siguiente rellano detuvo la carrera de Harry, en el momento en el que las escaleras cambiaron de posición, y tenía que esperar a que volvieran.

"Mierda…" maldijo Harry.

"¡Harry!" Hermione llegó sin aliento al rellano donde Harry miraba con impaciencia el lento movimiento de la escalera según se acercaba. "¿Qué pretendes decirle a McGonagall?. ¡Ella no habrá tenido que ver en todo eso!"

"¡Mejor!. ¡Entonces será la primera en negarse!"

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y tomó aire.

"Escucha, Harry… sé que estás molesto por todo, sé que te sientes manipulado cada vez que el Ministerio te nombra… pero…" Hermione apartó la mano y pareció dudar si seguir hablando. "¿No has pensado que es todo muy raro?"

"¿El qué?" preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos, pero evidentemente interesado, porque ignoró las escaleras que habían vuelto y le abrían paso de nuevo.

"Pues el hacer esa gran fiesta aquí… pero a la vez, que se rumoree que quieren destituir a Scrimgeour… Es muy raro ¿no te parece?"

Harry desvió la mirada. En su momento de furia, no había meditado la posibilidad.

"No lo sé… tal vez…"

"Escúchame, Harry. _Alguien _ha querido organizar esa celebración _aquí_, y quiere que estés tú presente, como si fueses el gran valedor de la ocasión."

Harry pareció ceder terreno, y frunció los ojos verdes.

"¿Qué sugieres, Hermione?"

"Asistir, como si nada. Puedes negarte si quieres a participar como _'Harry Potter',_ pero podemos ir juntos como Premios Anuales. Y antes de eso… tenemos casi dos meses para saber exactamente qué se está cociendo en el Ministerio. Con esa información, actuaremos en consecuencia. Recuerda lo que dijiste… que Lupin mencionó que era todo muy perfecto. Recuerda que McGonagall nos dijo que las decisiones del Colegio eran consultadas con el Consejo Escolar, en el Ministerio. Vale la pena estar enterados ¿te parece?"

Harry meditó unos segundos, mordiéndose el carrillo interior. No estaba dispuesto a que le hicieran un nuevo homenaje, y el Ministerio figurara como el gran patrocinador de su batalla contra Voldemort. No recordaba a ninguno de ellos luchando a su lado cuando ocurrió su batalla final, precisamente dentro de sus puertas.

Asintió despacio con la cabeza. Acudiría, pero como Premio Anual. Se mantendría al margen. Además…

Todavía faltaban muchas incógnitas por despegar. Una de ellas era relativa, precisamente, al Ministerio. La muerte de Penelope Clearwater. La desaparición del hermano de su novia.

"Está bien, Hermione. Iremos. Pero antes quiero saberlo todo, quiero enterarme qué diablos pasa en el Ministerio, y si es posible, antes de que llegue ese día."

Hermione sonrió.

"Vale. Y de paso también podríamos enterarnos de por qué ha aparecido un elfo petrificado." Contestó ella.

Harry asintió despacio, un tanto avergonzado porque no se había vuelto a acordar de esa víctima.

"¿Tú tienes alguna teoría sobre eso?" Harry bajó despacio las escaleras, en dirección al Gran Comedor otra vez. "McGonagall no relacionó en principio lo de Penelope con Hogwarts."

Hermione hizo un gesto pensativo.

"Ambos hechos son inusuales. Yo creo que debemos andar con los ojos abiertos, Harry…" miró alrededor. Los estudiantes iban con sus libros hacia sus Salas Comunes; otros iban en parejas. Los alumnos más jóvenes iban en grupos. Algunos fantasmas pasaban por Hogwarts como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para ellos. Pero el ambiente era extraño. Debajo de la rutina, de lo cotidiano, había algo. Quizá era sólo la falta de costumbre de rondar otra vez por allí, tras un año en blanco.

"Recuérdame que preguntemos a Dobby. El caso es que… Dobby me advirtió de que algo raro pasaba en Hogwarts."

Hermione se detuvo y miró sorprendida a Harry. Casi… acusadora.

"¡Lo siento!" exclamó Harry. "Pero me recordó mucho a esa vez que quiso casi matarme por salvarme." Harry suspiró. "No le hice demasiado caso..."

"Ya no importa, Harry… sólo podemos intentar evitar que siga sucediendo."

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Jueves 3 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Aula de Pociones**_

"¡Harry!. ¡Mi querido muchacho!"

Harry miró un poco apurado al resto de sus compañeros; Slughorn nunca había tenido problemas en expresar su absoluta preferencia por él. Se sintió un poco incómodo, sobre todo porque iba a afrontar su primera clase sin tener idea de Pociones.

"¡Ven aquí, quiero que te sientes en primera fila!"

Ron resopló, conteniendo una carcajada. Hermione le dio un codazo de advertencia, mientras se sentaban juntos y empezaban, como el resto de alumnos, a sacar sus utensilios y calderos. Harry echó un vistazo a sus amigos, y se sentó, resignado. Slughorn se puso de pie delante de él, y se frotó las manos con satisfacción.

"Voy a organizar alguna que otra pequeña reunioncita, antes de Halloween si es posible…" sonrió ampliamente a Harry, que tenía una mueca, en vez de una sonrisa. El Club de las Eminencias, casi lo había olvidado. "Y me encantaría que el Premio Anual… Orden del Fénix, el que venció a Quién Tú Sabes… y el mejor alumno de Pociones en años y años de docencia, acuda, por supuesto… Tengo mucha gente que quiero que conozcas. Y ya he visto que te van a rendir un homenaje…"

Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a esbozar una mueca a modo de sonrisa. Lo que le faltaba. Más homenajes, más popularidad, y más Slughorn.

El resto de la clase no pareció haber oído nada de la conversación. Harry miró alrededor, era el único que estaba sentado solo, y eso era preocupante. Porque ahí se demostraría su verdadero talento para las Pociones:

_Ninguno._

Se jugaba su carrera como Auror, no sólo que Slughorn pudiera considerarlo un fraude. Oyó que Slughorn se dirigía a los alumnos a su espalda, y no se dio la vuelta. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, frustrado, y apoyó la frente en la superficie, esperando lo peor.

Hasta que sintió un movimiento a su lado y a Slughorn diciéndole a alguien _"claro que sí, hijo, no tengo ningún inconveniente."_

Levantó la cara de la mesa, y vio que Malfoy se había sentado a su lado, con una mueca sarcástica en los labios.

"Me debes una, Potter."

"Ni de coña. Yo no te he pedido que vengas." Harry ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza de la mesa, no sabía si era peor estar ahí, solo frente a Slughorn y sus pociones, o estar ahí, frente a Slughorn, sus pociones… y con _Malfoy_.

"Debe de ser que soy un blando, será estar tanto tiempo con la ñoñería Gryffindor." Draco dejó con cuidado sus herramientas sobre la mesa. Por el contrario, Harry había tirado descuidadamente las suyas.

"_Sutil como un troll."_ Pensó Draco, rodando los ojos.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry se asomó a la poción, arrugando la nariz.

"Qué diablos haces"

Draco estaba espolvoreando abdomen de luciérnagas como si fuese sal, pero a intervalos muy cortos, con suma delicadeza.

"Huh… ¿echar un ingrediente?" contestó Malfoy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Sigo sin entender la diferencia…" Harry miró los dos frascos que tenía frente a él, con el líquido que habían cocido y que contenían exactamente los mismos ingredientes. "¿Hemos hecho la poción _tres veces?"_

Draco resopló, sorprendido todavía de la ignorancia de Harry.

"Hemos hecho un _antídoto_, que no es tan oscuro como ésta…" Señaló el caldero. "Hemos hecho un _filtro_, aunque es difícil de identificar porque pueden tener cualquier color o tonalidad. Lo difícil, eso sí, es que sean totalmente transparentes."

Harry miraba con una ceja alzada, y algo mareado. Draco, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar el caldero, y removía la cocción, como si estuviese hablando solo.

"El filtro además tendría un olor muy distinto al del antídoto. ¿Entonces…?" Draco levantó la vista, y soltó la pregunta, esperando una respuesta, en su opinión, obvia.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué responder al conjunto de sinsentidos que acababa de escuchar de Malfoy.

"¡Entonces… es una poción normal y corriente!" dijo Draco, como si lo que acababa de explicar fuese totalmente natural.

"¡Muy bien!. ¡Ya sabía yo que tenía que salir lo mejor de esta pareja!" exclamó radiante Slughorn, dando una palmada y frotándose las manos satisfecho. Cogió los frascos que había estado mirando Harry. "El antídoto… muy bien, el filtro… perfecto… y ¿ahora?" preguntó sonriente, observando el líquido burbujeante en el caldero.

"La poción normal y corriente." Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

"¡Quince puntos para Gryffindor!. ¡Muy bien, Harry, muy bien!. ¡La misma intuición de todo un experto en pociones, igualito que su madre!"

Malfoy miró con ojos entornados. Después de todo, él había hecho todo el trabajo. Slughorn se fue a las otras mesas, y estuvo felicitando la poción de Hermione, sentada junto a un perplejo Ron.

"La culpa es mía por venirme aquí…" murmuró Draco, y con un golpe de varita apagó el fuego. "Anda, vuelca el contenido en el frasco."

Harry obedeció, intentando no desparramar el contenido, ayudado por un diminuto embudo de metal. Draco había sacado un pesado volumen de su bolsa, y estaba consultando con rapidez. Harry terminó de verter la poción, y miró con curiosidad a Draco, todavía enfrascado en su consulta.

"¿No eras el experto, Malfoy?"

"Idiota…" respondió Malfoy, sin levantar la vista del texto. "Lo traje para ti y tu diminuto cerebro."

"Mi cerebro es bastante grande."

"Sí, ya, con ese cabezón… donde por cierto sólo hay espacio para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… " Draco señaló con el dedo. "Justo, aquí está…"

"Mi cabeza tiene mucho espacio para más cosas, pedazo de troll"

Draco no se inmutó, y agarró el libro para moverlo hacia Harry.

"Sí, la ignorancia." Replicó Malfoy. "A ver, lee." Añadió, girando el libro hacia Harry.

Harry lo miró de mala manera y empezó a leer. Por supuesto… no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que ponía, para él seguían siendo los mismos ingredientes.

"No te has enterado." Comentó Draco, con una ceja enarcada. Era una afirmación categórica, no una pregunta. Malfoy rodó los ojos. "Hemos preparado una Poción de Memoria, aunque no es Veritaserum. Hemos preparado el antídoto para esa poción, y hemos preparado un filtro de Memoria, para recordar hechos puntuales. Ilegal en exámenes por supuesto." Dijo con una mueca. "Hala, empieza a apuntar todo lo que hemos visto."

"¿Qué?" Harry lo miró como si Malfoy se hubiese vuelto loco. "¡Pues ya podías habérmelo dicho antes!. ¡No me acuerdo de nada de cómo lo hiciste!"

"Cht, cht, Potter. Que tengas que beber un filtro de Memoria porque tienes el cerebro de una mosca…" rodó los ojos. "¡Esfuérzate, joder!"

Harry se mordió el labio. Odiaba Pociones, odiaba a Malfoy y odiaba esas clases estúpidas, mezclando porquerías para conseguir líquidos de colores. Pero era su pasaporte a ser Auror.

"Está bien…" suspiró, y trató de recordar todos los pasos que siguió Malfoy.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco había etiquetado las pociones para entregárselas a Slughorn, convencido de que habían adivinado sin problema las tres diferentes pociones que les había encomendado realizar. Harry llevaba ya un rato escribiendo en el pergamino, esperando que no hubiese metido la pata.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" comentó Harry, sin parar de escribir.

"¿El qué?" respondió Malfoy, limpiando el caldero con la varita y recogiendo los ingredientes sobrantes.

"¿Crees que Umbridge podría llegar a ser Ministra?"

Draco interrumpió su labor y miró con curiosidad a Potter. Se acordó de la conversación que tuvo en el despacho de Umbridge… ella al menos estaba segura de que tenía apoyos, y le había dicho, no muy directamente, que a él le convenía estar de su lado, si quería terminar Hogwarts, o tener acceso al Ministerio.

"Sí. Lo creo."

"Las decisiones de que McGonagall sea directora, Flitwick… Hermione o yo como Premios Anuales… ¿también ha influido el Ministerio?"

Draco desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño. Como si no hubiese caído en eso hasta que Harry no se lo mencionó.

"Sí. El Consejo ha tenido que estar conforme."

Harry detuvo la escritura, y miró seriamente a Draco, que le devolvió la mirada solemne… preocupada.

"¿Y en el Consejo estaba Umbridge?"

Draco asintió despacio, confirmando sus sospechas.

"Umbridge propuso todas y cada una de esas decisiones."

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Lunes 7 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**La Madriguera. **__**Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra.**_

Hacía ya rato que había anochecido. Arthur había encendido la chimenea, La Madriguera en esta época del año era demasiado fresca para aguantar sin que estuviera caldeada. Había recibido una lechuza de Kingsley anunciando que quería hablar con ellos y con Lupin, y eso era importante. Más que ninguna cosa. Quedaron esa noche después de la cena, esperando noticias, después de casi dos meses sin progresos.

"¿Quieres un poco más de pastel de calabaza, Kingsley?"

El auror seguía siendo una figura imponente, incluso sentado. Lupin y Arthur estaban sentados frente a él, en la mesa de la cocina de los Weasley. Molly, absolutamente nerviosa, buscaba continuamente cosas que hacer, jamás habría podido tener la flema de Remus, sentado junto a su esposo. Arthur, por otro lado, procuraba mantener la compostura, pero tenía aspecto de desmoronarse de un momento a otro.

"Os quería comentar esto… al margen del Ministerio. De todo lo oficial. Ya habéis visto los periódicos, hay una campaña para desacreditar a Rufus Scrimgeour, ya que se considera que su labor al frente ha sido un fracaso. No supo asumir un liderazgo frente a Voldemort, y ahora está pagando por ello."

Remus se echó un poco para atrás, y tomó más chocolate caliente. Su aspecto volvía a ser cansado y demacrado. El día anterior hubo luna llena, y pese a que tomaba la poción matalobos, las transformaciones tenían un precio muy caro.

"No me sorprende esa campaña, Kingsley. Scrimgeour no movió un dedo para ayudar a Harry. Desde luego, sólo por eso no puede contar con mi ayuda." Dijo Remus en voz baja, pero sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

Kingsley agradeció el pedazo de pastel que le sirvió Molly, y ella se sentó junto a su marido, sirviendo a todos un poco más de té.

"Lo sé. El problema es que hay ciertas personas que aspiran al puesto del Ministro. Entre ellas, Dolores Umbridge."

Remus apartó la cara. La cara de Arthur se ensombreció aún más.

"Ahora incluso se rumorea, y eso no ha salido en la prensa… por ahora… que quien atacó a Penelope, fue un licántropo. Coincide en fechas."

Lupin frunció los labios, pero no respondió.

"Eso lo hace para ganar ella misma puntos, desacreditar a los licántropos, y buscar la excusa perfecta para 'resolver el misterio'."

Kingsley asintió, y masticó un poco de tarta.

"¿Tú qué piensas, Kingsley?"

Shacklebolt no respondió inmediatamente.

"He sido extremadamente cuidadoso con la investigación. Me las he arreglado para ser yo quien la dirija, y no dejo a nadie acceso a la información. Comunico sólo, y tan sólo, lo que quiero que ellos deseen oír. No me interesa entrar en la batalla por el poder que tienen Scrimgeour y Umbridge. Sólo quiero descubrir la verdad. Sé que desentrañando lo ocurrido, destaparemos a quien está realmente detrás de esa guerra intestina"

Sorbió un poco de té para hablar con claridad.

"He tomado nota exhaustiva de las huellas que encontré. Las hice desaparecer, antes de tomar fotografías. No se tocó el dinero que había guardado. No había papeles revueltos. Pero sí he echado en falta una cosa: los impresos y solicitudes que Clearwater estaba llevando a cabo."

Los tres fruncieron el ceño, sin comprender.

"¿Quieres decir que Penelope no tenía nada registrado?" Arthur pestañeó confundido detrás de sus gafas. "Eso es imposible, todos tenemos un registro de nuestras actividades, memos internos… autorizaciones, solicitudes…"

"No… todo eso existe, desde luego. Me refiero sólo a una pequeña parte: las importaciones."

"Tal vez no hubo…" sugirió Molly.

"Tal vez." Respondió Shacklebolt. "Pero es el único resquicio que tengo. Todo lo demás parece perfecto_. Demasiado perfecto_. Y su muerte no fue accidental, aunque ahora salte el sector pro-Umbridge defendiendo a muerte la teoría de que fue un licántropo." Miró a modo de disculpa a Lupin, que no varió su expresión calmada, aunque reflejaba una amargura relacionada con años y años de discriminación y marginación.

"Kingsley… espera." Molly tenía los ojos empañados. "¿Crees que sí pudo haber sido un licántropo?. ¿Crees que si Percy está vivo_… es un licántropo?._ ¿Qué por eso no responde mis cartas?"

Shacklebolt miró de soslayo a Lupin, que ahora tenía más curiosidad que otra cosa.

"No. Yo no lo creo. Pero tampoco puedo descartarlo, tan sólo porque _desee_ que no sea así."

"Molly…" dijo suavemente Remus. "Yo soy un licántropo. No creo que piense en cartas durante la luna llena… pero te aseguro que el resto del tiempo puedo leer y escribir." Ella se estremeció. Remus se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sonado demasiado brusco, a pesar de que no había sido su intención. "Quiero decir… que incluso suponiendo que Percy sea un licántropo… existe otro motivo por el que no responda."

Ella agachó la cabeza, no muy convencida de que eso fuera un consuelo. Podría ser un licántropo, sin memoria… Arthur le apretó la mano.

"Molly… lo encontraremos. Resolveremos esto, y encontraremos a nuestro hijo."

"Necesito que seáis conscientes de algo." Continuó Kingsley. "Lo de la licantropía…"

Kingsley miró intencionadamente a Lupin, como casi una disculpa.

"…Y que Percy y Penelope _no eran los Potter…_" volvió a mirar a Lupin, que bajó los ojos esta vez, con el rostro extremadamente triste._ "_No hay nada que nos haga suponer que eran perseguidos o amenazados, ni había una profecía detrás. Ella murió por algo mucho más mundano que todo eso. Y estoy convencido de que Percy _no tuvo que estar allí_, pero estuvo, estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento inoportuno, y fue una víctima accesoria, aunque desconozcamos su paradero y su estado."

Kingsley hizo una pequeña pausa, y continuó.

"Penelope tenía signos de heridas defensivas. Hubo marcas de lucha que he procurado que pase desapercibidas en el informe final. Simplemente porque no deseo que sirva de prueba para culpabilizar a Percy."

Los tres abrieron los ojos de par en par.

"Espera… Kingsley…" interrumpió Arthur. "Siempre has querido que se sospechara de Percy, para protegerlo de que sus verdaderos atacantes no vayan tras él."

"Sí. Pero no deseo dar pruebas obvias. Se echarían encima de él los aurores, y los propios asesinos. Teniendo dos pistas, dos vías de investigación, sólo sirve para confundir más. De momento es todo lo que puedo hacer."

"Pero… Kingsley… si lo consideraran culpable¡lo encontrarían!" exclamó Molly, desesperada. "¡Y yo quiero que aparezca mi hijo, aunque sea falsamente acusado!" estalló en sollozos. "¡Es horrible, estoy aquí, sola todo el día, pensando sólo en mi hijo!. Ron y Ginny están en Hogwarts, Bill, Charlie, Fred y George tienen sus trabajos… y sólo viene mi nuera Fleur…!" volvió a llorar desconsolada.

"Molly…" Kingsley le cedió su pañuelo con gentileza. Molly asintió en agradecimiento, algo avergonzada de su explosión. "Necesito que comprendas que no os haría ningún favor si todo esto fuese una verdad absoluta. Si la prensa, el Ministro, vuestros amigos, vuestra familia… si todo el mundo considerara a Percy culpable con pruebas más que irrefutables, vuestra vida sería un infierno. Porque _sabéis que no es culpable_. Y él, dondequiera que esté, se enteraría, y tampoco le haría ningún favor que su familia y su entorno lo considere responsable de un crimen que no cometió."

Arthur asintió despacio, y no soltó la mano de Molly. Lupin sonrió tristemente.

"Me alegro mucho que estés tú detrás de esa investigación, Kingsley." Comentó en voz baja Remus. "Ni siquiera Tonks… ella se habría enfurecido antes tantas teorías… habría procurado ser objetiva, pero habría sido incapaz."

Kingsley sonrió levemente, y bebió té.

"No me habría venido mal su ayuda. Estoy deseando que se reincorpore al trabajo. Supongo que ella no… pero es duro dirigir una investigación de alguien que conoces, y no poder compartirla con alguien de confianza como ella."

Remus se sintió un poco culpable. Era ilógico, Tonks tenía derecho a estar con su hijo el tiempo que necesitara. Pero también pensó que la desgracia era que el nacimiento de Teddy había sido en un momento inoportuno. Sólo unos meses antes o después habría sido perfecto, pero estas cosas no se podían haber previsto.

Miró encima de la alacena. Había muchos retratos de la familia colgados de la pared, todos sonrientes. Arthur y Molly, riendo por algún motivo. Junto a ellos, Bill y Fleur, él con su aspecto desfigurado, pero realmente orgulloso, y ella hermosa, nacida para destacar, incluso en una simple fotografía. Fred y George, extremadamente estirados, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus chalecos de piel de dragón, mirándose de reojo. Como si su madre les hubiera gritado, al hacerse la foto, que se mantuvieran quietecitos. Y así fue, porque estaban conteniendo la risa. Ron y Charlie, ambos vestidos de quidditch, con sus escobas, en el jardín trasero. Ginny y Harry, como si ella estuviera enseñándole a bailar, y él procurara salir de la foto, avergonzado.

Lupin sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver esa foto. Le recordaba a algunas de James y Lily, y en la distancia, le parecía verlos a ellos. La melena pelirroja de Ginny, el cabello negro y revuelto de Harry, sus gafas. Si no hubiese sido por ese extraño arranque de timidez de Harry, habría pensado que el retrato era de sus viejos amigos. James no se habría cortado ni un pelo de salir bailando, por muy mal que lo hiciera. Y lo cierto es que encima no lo hacía mal.

Pero había otra que provocó otro pinchazo. Percy y Penelope, ambos sentados en un banco de piedra, en Hogwarts. Más jóvenes que lo que recordaba. Ella saludaba a la cámara, y estaban sentados muy juntos, el brazo de ella enganchado en el brazo de él. Percy sonreía levemente y miraba de hito en hito a Penelope y a la cámara.

Antes comparó la foto de Ginny y Harry con la de James y Lily. Pero ahora, al ver ésta, no pudo haber hecho mejor comparación: muy jóvenes, y con la vida cortada nada más empezar a que floreciera.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Martes 8 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Vestíbulo**_

Ron bostezó, bajando la escalera de mármol.

"Menudo madrugón… Hermione¿por qué tenemos que estar aquí tan temprano?"

"A ti te da igual, porque estás saliendo con alguien de Gryffindor, pero ¿qué me dices de Malfoy y de Luna?" respondió ella, mirando alrededor por si veía aparecer a alguno de los mencionados.

"Pff… pues ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Deja a Malfoy… ¡ay!" Ginny le había soltado una colleja, caminando de la mano de Harry. Neville sonrió levemente, pero no comentó nada.

Hermione no le hizo caso. Llegaron al Vestíbulo y esperaron en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Era temprano, sí, pero quería hablar con todos juntos sólo podía ser antes de que empezara el desayuno. El Vestíbulo estaba frío, así que se apretó la bufanda en el cuello. Consultó el reloj, era ya la hora.

Malfoy subió las escaleras que iban a las mazmorras. Su aspecto era el habitual. Tranquilo, impecable. Ron rodó los ojos.

"Buenos días." Dijo Draco simplemente, su expresión tranquila, como si a él madrugar no le hubiese afectado en absoluto. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo.

"Buenos días Malfoy. ¿Te has despertado a las cinco de la mañana para hacerte las mechas y plancharte el pelo?" preguntó Ron con soniquete.

Draco sin embargo le dio un beso a Hermione, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, y se apoyó en la pared.

"De lo que estoy seguro es que tú llevas _tres minutos despierto_, Comadreja." Comentó con la boca torcida a un lado, viendo el aspecto desaliñado de Ron. Miró a Harry, y sacó la mano que tenía en el bolsillo y le arrojó algo.

Harry soltó la mano de Ginny, y atrapó de inmediato lo que fuera que le había tirado Draco.

Abrió la palma. Una ranita más pequeña que su puño. De piedra.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Me lo he encontrado cerca de los baños de las mazmorras. Estaba haciéndome las mechas cuando tropecé con él. Me hizo gracia y lo traje." Dijo Draco con indiferencia.

"Buenos días."

Luna había aparecido junto a Harry, con el cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas bajas, y la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Tenía unos pendientes de rabanitos, pero por lo demás, parecía una estudiante de Ravenclaw… _normal._

Todos saludaron a Luna, y ella vio lo que tenía Harry en las manos.

"¡Una rana de la suerte!" exclamó Luna. "¡La pones sobre una calavera de piedra y aprobaremos todos el curso!"

Draco alzó las cejas. Hermione rodó los ojos. Ginny se asomó con curiosidad a la palma de Harry, que había vuelto a mirar la ranita y miró a Luna ligeramente sorprendida.

"Francamente, yo las prefiero de chocolate." Comentó Ron con otro bostezo. Luna sonrió y miró a Ron como si eso fuese muy lógico también. Y Neville tampoco dijo nada, pero parecía que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Ron. "Qué hambre tengo… estaría dispuesto a comerme la rana de piedra de la suerte y todo…"

"¿Me las das, Harry?" preguntó Luna.

Harry miró a Draco, que se encogió de hombros. Le tendió la rana a Luna, que la observó con detenimiento.

"Bueno…" empezó a decir Hermione. "Os queríamos decir que a finales de octubre va a haber una conmemoración de la muerte de Voldemort."

Todos se estremecieron, excepto Luna, que parecía estar más pendiente de su rana.

"Harry…" miró a modo de disculpa, o como pidiéndole permiso. "…es un invitado honorífico. Parece que el Ministerio está en época de cambios… unos dicen que Scrimgeour será sustituido por Umbridge… que esa conmemoración es un intento de Scrimgeour de ganarse apoyos…"

"Utilizándome a mi." Añadió con resentimiento Harry. "No recuerdo a Scrimgeour ayudándome frente a Voldemort."

Todos callaron un rato.

"Harry, pensé que no querías ir… por eso te fuiste tan cabreado a hablar con McGonagall." Dijo Ron, extrañado.

Draco miró a Harry, comprendiendo que por eso se marchó del Gran Comedor y Hermione fue detrás de él. Se había sentido ofendido por el evento. No podía reprochárselo.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todos nosotros, Harry?" preguntó con curiosidad Neville. "Sabes que te apoyaremos siempre, pero esto ya lo hablamos cuando leímos _El Profeta."_

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione, y ella asintió levemente.

"Parece que hay algo en el Castillo… no sé si alguno habéis sentido esa sensación…" todos callaron, y donde Harry esperaba cejas alzadas y expresiones escépticas, incluso en Malfoy, sólo vio ceños fruncidos y expresiones preocupadas. Incluso Luna observaba con interés.

"Y no sé cómo… de alguna manera… encuentro algo entre el control del Ministerio, el control de Hogwarts…" Harry vaciló. No quería dar información innecesaria o que no podía dar por mandato de McGonagall, pero esperaba que ellos pudiesen entender, incluso a falta de esa información. "¿No lo veis vosotros?"

Casi todos desviaron la mirada. Incapaces de responder.

"¿No os parece que todo es… _demasiado… ideal?"_ Harry suspiró. "No sé… tal vez sea un paranoico."

"No, no lo eres, Harry." Dijo Neville en voz baja. Todos lo miraron interesados. "El domingo os fuisteis por la mañana a jugar al quidditch" dijo, mirando a Harry y a Ron. "Yo estaba con Dean, cuando Seamus vino corriendo a la Sala Común; no había nadie más que nosotros. _Dijo que la profesora Trelawney estaba sentada en tu cama, Harry…"_

Todos levantaron las cejas, mitad por sorpresa, mitad por incredulidad. Neville enrojeció y se encogió de hombros.

"Seamus estaba pálido… nosotros pensamos que había tenido una pesadilla, porque había bajado con el pijama. Dijo que la profesora Trelawney era un fantasma, que estaba muerta y que había venido del más allá a avisarte, Harry."

Harry sin embargo resopló. Lo que le faltaba.

"Vamos, Neville." Dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared, junto a Hermione y Draco. "Trelawney está viva. Tendrías que escuchar a Lavender hablándome de sus EXTASIS de Adivinación."

"Sí, yo también tengo clase con ella, ayer fue nuestro primer día." Dijo Ginny. "Y la veía normal. ¿Tú, Luna?"

Luna miró sin pestañear desde Ron hasta Hermione.

"¿Trelawney es normal?" preguntó Luna, y puso una expresión sorprendida, que era bastante peculiar en una persona que ya lo era de por sí. Acariciaba la rana que tenía entre las manos, como tratando de recordar. "Ayer hizo una cosa _normal."_

Todos parpadearon.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Luna?" preguntó Hermione, súbitamente temerosa. Intercambió una mirada preocupada con Harry, que estaba serio, pensativo.

"Habíamos terminado la clase. Yo me quedé para preguntarle si era posible interpretar los sueños en los que salieran heliopatas, últimamente sueño mucho con ellos. Ella siempre habla de perros, lechuzas, kneazles, pero nunca es capaz de citar ni uno solo de los animales interesantes con los que yo sueño."

Ron pareció toser diciendo _"y tanto." _Pero Luna no pareció darse por aludida.

"Sin embargo, Trelawney fue a la pizarra, sin mirarme. Y arañó la pizarra con sus uñas…"

Todos apretaron los dientes, imaginando el desagradable sonido.

"…fue muy desagradable…" dijo ella, en voz baja, mirando fijamente algún punto del suelo, como si hablara para ella sola. "Y luego dijo otra cosa, con una voz muy rara."

Harry se puso en tensión, y Ginny lo miró, adivinando qué se le pasaba por la cabeza. Harry había presenciado algunas profecías verdaderas de Trelawney.

"_Tened cuidado… Una criatura se levantará y se llevará vuestras almas. Se recorre estos pasillos. Y ella se llevará vuestras almas. Y la dirigirá hasta que se ensucie las manos. Y se llevarán vuestras almas…"_

ooOOooOOoo

Los alumnos empezaron a llegar al Gran Comedor para desayunar, y Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny se fueron hacia sus mesas. Harry decidió quedarse a hablar con Hermione, pero tuvo que resignarse a que Draco estuviera ahí también.

"Tal vez…" Harry pareció dudar en cómo decirlo. "Creo que era eso a lo que me refiero… No sé, de verdad que no sé definirlo."

"Vamos Harry." Dijo Hermione, desprendiéndose del brazo de Draco, y tomando a Harry por los brazos. "Anímate… de momento no ha ocurrido nada tampoco… es sólo que no estamos acostumbrados a la normalidad en Hogwarts. Ya nos parece que lo normal es que haya amenazas, peligros y enemigos por todas partes. Y no siempre ha sido así."

Harry suspiró, y Hermione sonrió, separándose de él con satisfacción.

"Es verdad…" se le iluminó el rostro. "Además hay quidditch esta tarde." Miró burlón a Draco, que había alzado una ceja, preparado para recibir el primer ataque. Harry comprendió que Malfoy estaba dispuesto a una pequeña discusión antes del desayuno, y francamente, le apetecía un poco meterse con él.

Y sospechaba, que el sentimiento era mutuo.

"¿Vas a jugar este año, o te vas a hacer el enfermo de nuevo?" preguntó con burla Harry.

Draco sin embargo no varió su postura en la pared, y subió una mano, comprobando las uñas como si lo que fuese a decir no tuviese ninguna importancia.

"De hecho, Potter, soy capitán."

Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa, pero Harry torció los labios, bastante contento de que fuese así.

"Mucho mejor. Si hubiese habido otro capitán, no habría habido forma de meterte en el equipo, Ni comprando Saetas de Fuego para todo el mundo." Contestó Harry con los labios apretados en una sonrisa absolutamente mordaz.

"Ja, ja… te hace falta fijarte en un buen buscador, Potter. Te voy a machacar este año." Contestó Malfoy.

"Tú no eres mejor buscador que yo." Dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos y apartando los revueltos cabellos negros de los ojos con un movimiento brusco de cabeza.

"Y una mierda."

"No seáis infantiles." Dijo Hermione, mirando a uno y a otro. "Los dos sois muy buenos buscadores."

"¿Pero quién es mejor?" preguntó Draco.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Era ya malo mediar en las discusiones de orgullo de machito entre Ron y Harry, como para ahora añadir otro más.

"¡Yo qué sé!. ¡Los dos, supongo!. Tú eres muy agudo como buscador, Harry, y Draco es muy rápido…"

"¡Yo soy muy rápido!" gritó Harry, indignado.

"¡Y yo soy muy agudo!" protestó Draco.

"¡Ya lo sé!" Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado a esa conversación absurda. "Hombres…" murmuró rodando los ojos y echando a andar hacia el Gran Comedor. "Dadle el puesto de buscador a Ron, y vosotros haced de guardianes, o golpeadores…"

"Seguiría siendo mejor que tú." Murmuró en voz baja Draco, mientras echaban a andar detrás de Hermione.

"Si, vas tú listo…" respondió Harry, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo. "¿Te veo luego para las clases particulares?. Empiezas tú con Pociones."

"Vale. Después de comer, en el séptimo piso, frente al retrato de los trillizos de negro. Está cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres."

Pero lo bueno era, que Harry afrontó el día con la ilusión de preparar su último equipo de quidditch, con la motivación añadida de ser el que tuviera que vencer al equipo que capitaneara su eterno rival. Era un buen aliciente.

Observó como Draco le tocaba la mejilla a Hermione y se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin. Harry siguió con la mirada a Malfoy, y se disponía a seguir a Hermione hacia el lado contrario y sentarse con los Gryffindors, cuando vio la mirada dura de Zabini. Éste murmuró algo a Crabbe y Goyle.

Por alguna razón, Harry pensó que Malfoy necesitaba a alguien que le vigilara las espaldas. De momento él vigilaría las de Hermione.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Antes de que consultéis un calendario lunar, la noche que murió Penelope NO hubo luna llena en realidad. A pesar de que consulté uno, resultó erróneo :$ así que me temo que tengo que pediros disculpas y que aceptéis esta licencia literaria. Ahora ya no tiene remedio._

_Lo de la rana de la suerte… me salió realmente sin planearlo. La familia de mi madre es de Salamanca, cuya universidad (del s. XIII, la más antigua de España, que se mantenga hoy en día), tiene una magnífica fachada plateresca donde se dice que los estudiantes, si encontraban la rana sobre la calavera, tendrían éxito en el curso. _

_Me gusta mucho Kingsley. Espero estar logrando transmitir su prudencia y su agudeza como auror… porque me encanta eso de que pudiera llegar a ser Ministro. Pero tenemos una Umbridge que juega sucio…_

_Gracias por leer, y gracias por vuestros comentarios: **lara evans, Sortilegios Weasley, CrissBlack, Erea,**_** _blackstarshine, Cristhine, __Cl4R174_**_**, mArTa, Yedra Phoenix, Heredrha, Sabaku no Akelos, Isa Malfoy, Corae.  
**_

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__ 'Haga lo que haga, es un héroe.'_

_Y va de quidditch, sobre todo xD , será un capítulo más tranquilito, más de humor. En los siguientes me centro más en el dramione. Es un momento de debilidad... xD_


	13. Haga lo que haga, es un héroe

_¡Hola! _

_Asumo la crítica que dice que no presto mucha atención a Harry y Ginny. (gracias otra vez, Isa). Para mi su relación es tan armoniosa y perfecta, que realmente se me hace aburrido escribir de ellos, y supongo que más aburrido es de leer. Pero aquí voy… a ver qué sale… También introduzco un nuevo romance :)_

_Es un capítulo más tranquilito, menos tenso que anteriores. No siempre os voy a poner de los nervios con tanto misterio._

ooOOooOOoo

**Resumen Cap. 12:** Harry siente indignación por sentirse utilizado en el próximo evento del Ministerio, que pretende celebrar el primer aniversario de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, siendo Harry un invitado de honor. Tiene su primera clase de Pociones, donde Malfoy confirma a Harry que Umbridge apoyó las decisiones de Hogwarts, entre ellas, que él resultara Premio Anual. Kingsley realiza revelaciones a Arthur, Molly y Remus, acerca de la investigación sobre la muerte de Penelope. Draco encuentra una rana de piedra, Neville advierte de un extraño suceso con Seamus y Luna les comunica que ha presenciado una predicción inquietante de Trelawney.

* * *

"_**Me gustan los **_**'buenos' **_**jugadores de Quidditch." –**__ Hermione Granger. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 13. Haga lo que haga, es un héroe **

_**Martes 8 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Estadio de Quidditch.**_

Harry volvió alcanzar a Ginny volando sobre el estadio de quidditch.

"Lo siento, _snitch_. Ya es la quinta vez que consigo atraparte." Harry soltó la escoba de Ginny y, flotando en el aire, se cruzó de brazos con burlona suficiencia y perfecto dominio del vuelo. "Admítelo, soy mejor, más rápido, más ágil y más fuerte que tú."

Ginny sostenía el palo de su escoba con una mano y apartó la melena rojiza de la cara con un manotazo indignado. Se inclinó sobre su escoba, pero la controlaba de tal forma que ésta no aceleró y entornó los ojos marrones con desafío.

"Eso es porque tú tienes una escoba mil veces mejor que la mía. Yo soy más ligera que tú, y por lo tanto, más rápida. Y tengo mejores reflejos, y mucha mejor puntería que tú."

Harry dio un tirón a la escoba de Ginny, y ella quedó lo bastante cerca para que sostuviera a la joven, esta vez por la bufanda. Harry sonrió malévolamente, y besó los labios de Ginny. Ella se apartó, con ojos brillantes. Pero cambió su expresión y se volvió ligeramente más seria. Con cuidado, Ginny se sostuvo sobre la escoba sin manos, y retiró las gafas de Harry, para mirar directamente a esos increíbles ojos que había heredado de su madre.

Él dejó que ella le quitara las gafas dócilmente, y entornó automáticamente los ojos para tratar de enfocar a Ginny. Ella aprovechó esta flaqueza y volvió a besarlo, para a continuación apartarse sonriendo.

"¿Cuántos dedos tengo delante?" preguntó ella, sosteniendo en alto la mano.

Harry entornó de nuevo los ojos.

"¿Huh…?. ¿Tres?"

Ginny rodó los ojos y bajó los _dos_ dedos. Por Merlín… ¡hasta el Sauce Boxeador tenía mejor agudeza visual cuando se lo proponía!. Pero eso precisamente hacía encantador a Harry, a su modo de ver. Para ella, Harry era alguien dulce y afectuoso, y no un héroe, ni un elegido ni nada de eso. Era simplemente Harry. Y así lo quería. Con los ojos de su madre… _y los ojos de su padre._

Con cuidado, volvió a poner las gafas sobre su nariz, y no dejó de sonreírle.

"Deberíamos bajar ya; van a empezar dentro de poco las pruebas de quidditch de las otras Casas."

Harry miró su reloj. Antes de la cena tocaba a los Gryffindor. Ahora empezarían a llegar los primeros en realizar las pruebas.

"Sí… tengo además clase de Pociones con Malfoy." Respondió Harry, echando a volar hacia el suelo despacio.

"No me habías dicho nada…" comentó extrañada Ginny. "¿Por qué quieres esas clases con Malfoy?"

"Quiero ser auror, Ginny." Harry puso los pies sobre el suelo y sostuvo la Saeta de Fuego en la mano. Ginny hizo lo mismo y ambos caminaron hacia el Castillo. Los Ravenclaw iban llegando por el camino de gravilla para presenciar las pruebas de Selección de su equipo.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sala Común. Bodega de Hufflepuff.**_

"¡Uf… hola Ernie!"

Ernie Macmillan estaba escribiendo hasta casi agujerear su pergamino, cuando Hannah se sentó en el asiento que tenía enfrente.

"Hannah… ¿qué tal?" saludó Ernie, sin levantar la mirada del pergamino.

La joven sonrió a Ernie, que tenía aspecto de estar muy agobiado, y miró con curiosidad los ejercicios que estaba haciendo su amigo.

"Bien… ya veo cómo estáis de agobiados con los EXTASIS…" sonrió con tristeza esta vez. "Me da pena no haber conseguido terminar 6º."

Ernie dejó de escribir y la miró con interés.

"Vamos, Hannah. No fue un año fácil para ti… es mejor terminar los estudios más tarde, que no haberlos terminado nunca. No sabes si en un futuro te arrepentirías."

Ernie creía firmemente en la importancia de los estudios, y por eso se alegraba del regreso de su vieja amiga. Temió durante un tiempo que ella hubiese decidido abandonarlos. Hannah tomó un pergamino limpio, y empezó a acariciar sus irregulares bordes, sin mirar a Ernie. Éste se recostó en su silla, y siguió mirando con callado interés a su compañera de Casa.

"¡Ernie!"

Susan llegó con un libro bajo el brazo y se sentó junto a su compañero. Miró a Hannah en cuanto se sentó con un suspiro y sonrió.

"Hola, Hannah. Estábamos terminando la tarea de Transformaciones… uf… horrible. Las transformaciones humanas... Imagínate¡animagos! Me parece terrible la teoría, pero ya la práctica debe de ser impresionante. McGonagall dice que no cree que ninguno consiga ser animago, y que en cualquier caso no ha solicitado los permisos pertinentes, pero sí nos ha pedido que redactemos todas las bases…"

"Sólo la teoría me supera." dijo Ernie, señalando con la pluma el grueso volumen de Transformaciones. "Yo ni me imagino a alguien que pueda convertirse en animago si tiene que pasar por todo esto."

Hannah se sintió un poco desplazada. Sí que tenía buen trato con sus actuales compañeros de curso, pero echaba de menos a aquellos con quienes había pasado tantos años. Cuando intercambiaba cromos con Ernie, o cuando se quedaba despierta hablando con Susan hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Sintiendo que interrumpía sus deberes, Hannah recogió la bolsa que llevaba encima, incluido el libro de _Árboles Carnívoros del Mundo_. No se había atrevido a pedirle a Ernie que le echara una mano con sus deberes de Herbología. Sonrió a los dos, y les dijo que se verían a la hora de la cena.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Invernaderos de Herbología**_

"¿Hola?. ¿Señora Sprout?"

Hannah iba caminando por los invernaderos, esperando encontrar a la Señora Sprout, pero vio que estaba en el invernadero cinco, dando clase. Suspiró decepcionada, y se apoyó contra el cristal del invernadero que tenía junto a ella.

"¿Hannah?"

Hannah se dio la vuelta y vio que Neville Longbottom estaba sosteniendo una bolsa de cuero en las manos, pequeña.

"Hola, Neville… ¿no tienes clase?"

"Sí. De hecho en cinco minutos tengo clase con los de primero." Neville sonrió con timidez. "Es la primera clase que imparto, así que no sé qué tal me saldrá…"

Hannah observó con detenimiento a Neville. Seguía teniendo la cara redonda, y el pelo castaño y revuelto, como cuando lo conoció. Ya no parecía tan inseguro y frágil como cuando estaban en primer año, y se le hizo imposible de creer que ahora estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a su primera clase como alumno colaborador en Herbología.

"En realidad daré clase a los Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y luego a los Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Pero son un montón de alumnos."

Hannah le sonrió.

"Lo harás muy bien."

Neville suspiró como queriendo aplacar los nervios.

"¿Y tú que venías a hacer por aquí?"

"Buscaba a la profesora Sprout… me temo que no entendí bien lo del procedimiento para los Snargaluffs y sus vainas… me da un miedo atroz enfrentarme a ellas sin saber bien cómo hacerlo…" su rostro se ensombreció. "Debo de tener un trauma con Herbología. Es en esa clase cuando me enteré de lo de…"

Neville bajó la mirada hacia la bolsita de cuero que tenía en las manos, incómodo.

"Perdona," dijo ella, levantando la cabeza. "Es una tontería lo que acabo de decir. Pero sé que la profesora está muy ocupada… fíjate, es la Jefa de Hufflepuff y apenas ha tenido tiempo para hablar con nosotros. Ni siquiera todavía ha podido contarnos lo de nuestras salidas profesionales, ni nada…"

"Sí… están todos muy ocupados. Debe de ser el año sabático, que nos hace inconscientemente querer recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero si quieres, puedo ayudarte yo."

Hannah levantó los ojos con súplica y esperanza.

"¿De veras, me ayudarías?" pero frunció el cejo cuando supo que Neville también era un alumno de EXTASIS, y tenía encima la responsabilidad de sus clases a los de 1º. "Pero no podrás…"

Neville se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, nadie se muere por dormir un poco menos... Me las arreglaré. Además, mi gran temor era Snape. Y la verdad, ahora ya no me asustan tanto las clases que me solían preocupar."

"¿Pociones?"

"Sí."

Hannah sonrió.

"A mi también me aterrorizaba Snape."

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, sin saber qué decirse por un instante. Había parecido que la conversación había salido natural, sin pensarla. Ahora parecía que si pensaban en qué decir, saldría algo artificial y estúpido.

Pero Neville se aclaró la garganta.

"Si quieres, antes de cenar."

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Pensé que eran las pruebas de quidditch. Pensé que querrías ir a verlas."

Neville se encogió de hombros.

"No hace falta, no me presento a las pruebas, y sé que el equipo lo formarán, mínimo: Ginny y Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Demelza Robbins y Harry. No creo que vaya a haber grandes sorpresas." Se interrumpió un momento. "¿Entonces, quieres que veamos lo de los Snargaluffs después?"

Hannah sonrió.

ooOOooOOoo

Tal y como habían acordado, la hora libre a última hora del día era el momento para las clases particulares de Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Draco y Harry se encontraron frente al retrato de los trillizos de negro, en el séptimo piso. La Sala de los Menesteres estaba dispuesta como un magnífico laboratorio de Pociones. Al principio Harry se encontró incómodo ante la incuestionable certeza de que era un absoluto desastre en Pociones. Pero Draco no era un tipo irritable, aunque disfrutaba de lo lindo ante la ignorancia de Harry.

Harry pensó que ya le tocaría a él devolvérsela… con unos cuantos maleficios bien apuntados.

"No, Potter." dijo Draco, mirando el engrudo de aguijones de Billywigs. "Si remueves como si esto te fuera a morder, se va a cortar la mezcla, y tendrías que volver al principio."

Harry interrumpió el enérgico movimiento y empezó a remover con parsimonia.

"Eso está mejor…"

"Pero de la otra manera iría más rápido." contestó Harry, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no dar vueltas más enérgicamente.

"Sí, y probablemente empeorarías los efectos de abrasarte la garganta, hasta el punto de dejarte sin voz. Si ya de por sí son malos en una poción bien hecha, no quiero imaginar una poción crecehuesos _tuya_…." Contestó Draco, observando detenidamente el espeso líquido.

Harry torció los labios con frustración.

"_No sabes apreciar los matices. Ése es uno de los defectos que te convierten en un inepto para la fabricación de pociones."_

Eso se lo había dicho Snape, su antiguo profesor, durante su quinto año. En el fondo, Harry se admitía que razón no le faltaba. Pero no tenía intención de dedicarse a remover calderos en una mazmorra o en un aula, por muy confortable que pareciese. Con lo que él adoraba el quidditch, el aire libre… Tantos años encerrado con los Dursley, ahora pasaban factura.

Definitivamente, estar encerrado en un laboratorio, un aula o una mazmorra, y más aún preparando pociones, no era lo suyo, ni jamás lo sería.

"¿Te caigo bien, Malfoy?" preguntó inesperadamente Harry, moviendo la poción con un cuidado totalmente consciente.

"No. Sólo te aguanto por lo que te aguanto."

"Ya." respondió Harry, como si hubiese recibido una contestación obvia, y sonriéndose. "Yo sin embargo creo que aún hay esperanzas en ti."

Draco se echó hacia atrás en su respaldo, y torció los labios burlonamente.

"Eres un tío extraño, Potter. Todavía no sé si eres el héroe del momento, insufriblemente bueno y altruista hasta decir basta, o tan sólo eres… bueno, _tú_."

"Pues no sé. Supongo que ambas cosas." dijo Harry, mirando con poco interés su poción.

"¿No te aburre ser tan héroe?" preguntó burlón Draco. "Hagas lo que hagas, eres un héroe. Siempre sale ese gran héroe que llevas dentro."

"No soy un héroe." Cuando Harry respondió, Draco empezó a reírse como si eso fuese un buen chiste. "¡No te rías imbécil!" Harry dejó de remover para defenderse de la risa burlona.

"No dejes de remover…" advirtió Draco. Harry resopló y continuó la preparación.

"No intento ni pretendo ser un héroe al menos…"

"Claro que lo eres, Potter. Vamos… el salvador del mundo mágico, con admiradoras que te escriben, muñequitos en las tiendas, novia guapa, fabuloso en quidditch, el favorito de Slughorn y de cualquier otro profesor… tienes el kit completo, Potter."

"Oh, sí, recuerdo a Trelawney fascinada por mi Ojo Interior…" respondió sarcástico Harry.

"Potter, incluso Trelawney estaba maravillada con las posibilidades adivinatorias que ofrecías." Contestó Draco. Apuntó con la varita a la poción y apagó el fuego.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Estadio de Quidditch**_

Después de la sesión de Pociones en la Sala de Menesteres, y después de la última clase, Gryffindor dio comienzo a las pruebas de selección para su equipo.

Las pruebas de Quidditch resultaron bastante engorrosas: primero por los alumnos de primero, el doble de número, el doble de curiosos. Añadidos a los curiosos de otras casas, a las niñas que sólo querían estar ahí por tener más de cerca al héroe Potter... Harry se acordó de Angelina y Oliver, no por primera vez, y ya entendía, completamente, el "síndrome de capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor".

No hubo problemas. Los cazadores volverían a ser Ginny, Demelza y Dean. Demelza había logrado mejorar su puntería, y Dean había empezado a mejorar en esquivar bludgers. Harry tomó nota de esos puntos a mejorar.

Ron parecía tener un punto a favor, y era que probablemente, la batalla contra Voldemort le había hecho ganar en autoestima y en seguridad en sí mismo. Al menos ahora no tenía tantas dudas en su capacidad de detener quaffles, pero sí en cuanto a su inmensa capacidad para pavonearse ante las alumnas de Gryffindor, especialmente por Lavender y Parvati.

Sin embargo, todo tenía un lado perverso. La excesiva confianza de Ron y estar más pendiente de sus admiradoras volvía a traducirse en… errores garrafales y en distracciones más frecuentes de las necesarias.

Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes volvieron a destacar como golpeadores. Harry no tuvo dudas al respecto, aunque tenía que trabajar más con ellos en cuanto a su puntería. Las bludgers en sus manos podían ser mortíferas y veloces, pero podían dejar sin andamios el estadio, y los cazadores contrarios seguirían ilesos. Se hizo una nota mental de ojear a alumnos más jóvenes, ya que Ron, Dean y él abandonarían el equipo el año siguiente.

ooOOooOOoo

Entre el público estaba Hermione, sentada cerca de Lavender y Parvati, que no hacían más que gritar y saludar a gritos a Ron. Junto a Hermione, Seamus seguía el entrenamiento con especial interés y de vez en cuando le comentaba a Hermione las mejores jugadas. Harry había logrado expulsar a los alumnos de otras casas, y finalmente logró hacer la selección del equipo titular. Hizo que los cazadores hicieran algunas jugadas tácticas para marcar, sin bludgers. Después, procuró centrar más la atención en Ritchie y Jimmy, utilizando cuatro bludgers y no dos, en un primer momento, sin quaffle para los cazadores.

Romilda Vane estaba sentada al lado de Geoffrey Hooper, ambos en primera fila. Éste seguía aspirando al puesto de guardián, y seguía quejándose, comentando que Harry había escogido a Ron por amistad, "y no por talento." De todas formas se conformó al saber que Harry contaba con él, ya que ambos sabían que éste era el último año de Weasley en Hogwarts.

Vane no prestaba ninguna atención al partido. Estaba en primera fila, muy pendiente de Harry. Éste a su vez gritaba y dirigía a los jugadores, pero no hacía labores de buscador. De vez en cuando se metía en las pruebas para enseñar algún movimiento, y dada su rapidez, era hábil esquivando a las bludgers.

Hermione notó que Romilda guiñó el ojo a alguien unas filas más atrás. Hermione se giró para observar a las amigas de Romilda, a la que le mostraban los pulgares alzados y sonreían.

"¿Qué demonios se proponen estas…?" se preguntó a sí misma Hermione. Romilda se puso de pie y se acercó al borde de la grada. Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya era una chica de 15 años, bastante alta, de cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, y ojos oscuros y maliciosos. No era mala chica, se acordó que con apenas 13 años, tenía una verdadera pasión por Harry.

Hermione, enfrascada en sus recuerdos de cómo Vane se echó a un lado cuando Harry y Ginny empezaron a salir, no se dio cuenta de que la morena se había inclinado sobre el borde gritando _"¡Harry, cuidado con esa bludger!"_

En ese momento, Romilda cayó al vacío.

Hermione gritó y salió corriendo hacia el borde de la grada, así como todos los que estaban viendo el entrenamiento-selección.

"¡¡¡Romilda!!!"

"¡¡Se ha caído!!"

Hermione sacó la varita, dispuesta a convocar el hechizo que pronunció Dumbledore cuando Harry perdió el conocimiento con los dementores en su tercer año. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo; Harry, como si Romilda hubiese sido la Snitch más veloz de su vida, había atrapado a Romilda en el momento en el que ésta iba a estamparse contra el suelo.

ooOOooOOoo

Ninguno de los jugadores se dio cuenta del griterío hasta que vieron que Harry salió disparado hacia el lado de las gradas. Sólo Ron, sin quaffles de las que preocuparse, chilló e hizo intención de ir por Romilda, pero estaba demasiado lejos, y tuvo que esquivar en el camino a Dean y Demelza, y a un par de bludgers que por poco lo tiraron a él mismo.

Romilda se aferró al cuello de Harry en el momento en el que éste la depositó en el suelo del estadio.

"¡Oh Harry!. ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti, que no me fijé en que me incliné demasiado…!"

Harry intentó desprenderse del abrazo que lo tenía atrapado, incómodo porque simplemente tenía a todo Gryffindor contemplando el espectáculo, y porque Ginny…

"_¡Ay Merlín…!. ¡Ginny!"_

En ese momento, Ginny aterrizó con gracia sobre el césped del estadio, y bajó de su escoba, mirando a la pareja con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados.

"Vale… Romilda…" Harry soltó los brazos de la chica, que pestañeaba lentamente haciendo un mohín. Harry miraba de soslayo a Ginny, cuya expresión seguía siendo de celosa curiosidad. "¿Es… estás bien?. ¿No te has hecho daño?"

"¡Oh, Harry, me has salvado la vida!"

Romilda volvió a echar los brazos al cuello de Harry.

Harry hizo un mohín. Recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Malfoy en la Sala de los Menesteres. Aunque no se lo propusiera, siempre aparecía como un héroe. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?. Romilda se habría estampado contra el suelo. Él no había buscado esa situación…

El resto del equipo bajó al estadio.

"¿Qué te ha pasado, Romilda?" preguntó Ron, sin darle importancia al hecho de que Romilda estaba aferrada al brazo de Harry. Ésta contempló con adoración a Harry, que intentaba zafarse del brazo, y no respondió inmediatamente.

"Eh… me incliné para avisar a Harry de una bludger, y me caí."

Dean había bajado junto a Jimmy, Ritchie y Demelza; miró hacia arriba en las gradas con una mirada escéptica. Estaban todos los Gryffindor asomados, y parecía que ninguno tenía muchas posibilidades de caer al vacío… a menos _que se dejaran caer _como si nada.

"¿Necesitas que te acompañemos a la enfermería?" preguntó inocentemente Demelza. "¿Puedes caminar?"

Romilda hizo un aspaviento como si cayera, desequilibrada, y volvió a engancharse a Harry en un improvisado abrazo.

"¡Ay!. Creo que tengo…"

"_Cuento_, Romilda." Contestó tajante Ginny, aparentemente harta de tanto teatro. "_Yo_ iré contigo a la enfermería." Dijo ella.

"Oh." Romilda se separó de Harry cuando Ginny se colocó a su lado. "Pensé que Harry podría…"

"Harry es un chico y es capitán, tiene que terminar el entrenamiento." Replicó seriamente Ginny. "Iré yo." Concluyó en un tono que no admitía discusión.

Harry soltó un suspiró aliviado, que trató de disimular lo mejor posible. Romilda sin embargo parecía un poco frustrada.

ooOOooOOoo

"¡Geniales!. ¡Habéis estado geniales!" exclamó Hermione.

Harry decidió terminar a la media hora, ya que el incidente de Romilda pareció haber roto un poco el ritmo del equipo. Ginny regresó y ya no se incorporó a la sesión, sino que se duchó y se sentó junto a Hermione, visiblemente molesta por el hecho de que a Romilda en realidad no le pasaba nada.

La verdad es que tenía que alegrarse por eso precisamente…

Hermione se acercó a ellos según salían de los vestuarios, con la bufanda perfectamente colocada para que destacaran los colores.

"Vamos Hermione, tú vas a ir con Slytherin... en un par de meses habrás olvidado que eres Gryffindor." contestó Ron, colocándose su bufanda y ajustando la bolsa con la equipación en su hombro.

Hermione estaba de buen humor, y no quiso entrar al trapo con los comentarios de Ron.

"No seas idiota, Ron. Yo apoyaré a Malfoy... lo cual no significa que apoye a su equipo."

"Qué va... sólo que apoyarás que atrape la Snitch y que gane de repente 300 puntos... y será para _su equipo de Slytherin_, no para él."

Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos.

"¡Harry!"

Harry, estaba despidiendo a Demelza y Dean, que se marchaban al castillo con Ritchie, Jimmy y Seamus. Cuando oyó su nombre, vio que Romilda Vane había llegado en perfecto estado y estaba sonriéndolo intencionadamente. Harry miró de soslayo a Ginny, cuyo rostro había adquirido un peligroso tono escarlata. Romilda también había regresado a Hogwarts y sin duda, seguía más que interesada en el héroe Potter.

Lavender se había aferrado al brazo de Ron, y miraba boquiabierta a Romilda, en el momento en que ésta dejó al descubierto el hombro derecho y sacó una pluma de su bolsillo.

"¿Me firmas un autógrafo... aquí?" Romilda señaló descaradamente encima de su hombro, esperando que el gesto causara un gran impacto en Harry. Éste, desde luego, estaba _impactado_, pero sobre todo porque no imaginaba una situación más absurda.

"¡No seas idiota, Romilda!" Ginny llegó y le cubrió de nuevo el hombro. "¡Harry no es Lockhart, no te comportes como una de sus estúpidas fans!. ¡Si quieres un autógrafo de Harry, se lo pides con pluma _y pergamino!"_

"Casi mejor ni le pidas un autógrafo… Harry odia dar autógrafos…" murmuró Ron, en un tono confidencial.

Romilda hizo un mohín, pero guiñó un ojo a Harry.

"La próxima vez, quizá..."

Se marchó con sus amigas, y todas empezaron a soltar risitas, caminando en grupo y dándose la vuelta de vez en cuando, para mirar a Harry y comentar sus reacciones, lo guapo que era y lo bueno que era jugando.

"¿Qué me he perdido, Potter, tu club de fans?" preguntó una voz aburrida.

Harry rodó los ojos. Lo que le faltaba. Ni se había fijado que Malfoy había llegado con calma desde el Castillo hasta la puerta del estadio.

"Envidia que tienes, Malfoy. En Slytherin os faltan animadoras."

Draco le quitó la bolsa de Hermione de su hombro, y se la colgó él. Echó un brazo por la cintura de la chica e inclinó la cabeza.

"Tengo la que me interesa."

Ginny seguía mirando con ojos entornados al grupo de Romilda, y no parecía prestar mucha atención a Malfoy y Harry. Lavender sin embargo estaba sonriendo mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si la situación fuese de lo más entretenida.

"En fin... vamos a cenar porque ya estoy un poco harto de esto... Tenemos que entrenar mejor con Ritchie y Jimmy, y necesito además echarle un vistazo a los que casi ha podido incorporarse..." Harry miró a Draco, que había empezado a caminar junto a Hermione, ambos con los brazos alrededor del otro, unos metros por delante de él y Ginny. "Malfoy, tápate los oídos, estoy hablando de mi equipo."

Draco no se dio la vuelta.

"No pienso, Potter. No hables y punto. Si tienes que subir el nivel de tus golpeadores, sé tú mismo el golpeador. El Gran Capitán puede ocupar cualquier puesto de lo bueno que es..." respondió con burla. Hermione le susurró un _"¡Malfoy!"._

"¡Malfoy no seas idiota!" comentó Ron, que iba de la mano de Lavender detrás de ellos, y andando a la altura de Ginny y Harry. "Harry es muy flacucho para ser un golpeador."

"¡Ron!" gritó Hermione ahora a su amigo, a modo de reproche.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron con inocencia. "Es la verdad, Harry sería el golpeador más flacucho de la historia."

Malfoy resopló, obviamente muy entretenido por el rumbo de la conversación. Burlarse de Potter no tenía precio.

"¡Eh!. ¿A quién llamáis _'flacucho'?"_ exclamó Harry indignado.

Hermione giró la cabeza, y miró a Harry con una expresión de casi disculpa.

"Bueno... admito que eras flacucho en primero..." empezó a decir ella. "Pero ya has crecido, no eres tan canijo..."

Malfoy estaba moviendo los hombros, riéndose en silencio. Definitivamente, estaba encontrando la conversación muy entretenida.

_"¿Canijo?"_ preguntó Harry, con las cejas alzadas. Ginny, junto a él, trató de ocultar su sonrisa, mirando fijamente el camino de gravilla que llevaba hasta el Círculo de Piedra. "¿Cómo que 'canijo'?. ¡No era canijo!"

"Um..." empezó a decir Ron, con un gesto pensativo, mientras miraba el Castillo a lo lejos. "Siento desengañarte, Harry, _pero lo eras_. Mira."

Ron detuvo la marcha de Harry y se colocó a su lado. Hermione y Draco se dieron la vuelta cuando oyeron que la marcha de los otros se había detenido, y miraron con curiosidad.

"Malfoy, ven aquí." dijo Ron. Ahora sí que estaban todos sorprendidos. "A ver, Hermione, tú dijiste lo de canijo. ¿Quién es el más alto de los tres?"

Hermione pestañeó, incapaz de adivinar qué se proponía Ron. Los tres se irguieron inconscientemente, buscando ser, evidentemente, el más alto, el más guapo, el más fuerte...

"Huh... supongo que tú..." dijo ella, temerosa de decir algo que probablemente ofendiera al resto. "Luego Malfoy... y por último Harry..." puso una mueca de _"alguno me matará."_

"¿Y quién es el más debilucho?" preguntó Ron de nuevo.

Harry miró boquiabierto a Ron. Malfoy sonrió burlonamente, y alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose el más "cachas".

"Si te refieres a quien es el más_ delgado_... pues supongo que Draco."

Harry y Ron soltaron un resoplido burlón, y Draco frunció el ceño, indignado.

"¿Y quién es el más cachas?"

Lavender y Ginny sonrieron de oreja a oreja. De modo que era eso... competencia masculina para saber quién era el más de todo. Se sintieron mal por Hermione... que tenía una expresión totalmente abrumada. En realidad no se sintieron mal, estaban francamente encantadas de la manera que había terminado las pruebas de quidditch. Harry miró a Ron y Draco. Ron era el más alto, y era delgado. Draco era esbelto, pero imaginó que la respuesta iba a ser la correcta, y sonrió triunfal.

"Harry..." murmuró Hermione con la boca casi cerrada.

"¿Perdona?" preguntó Harry. "Realmente no te he entendido..." dijo, sonriente, y seguro de la respuesta.

"¡Tú¿vale?. ¡Tú eres el que pareces más fuerte!"

"¡Eh!" gritó Malfoy, indignado. Ron frunció el ceño.

Ginny echó el brazo alrededor de Harry y no dejó de sonreír.

"Sabía que tenía al mejor..." le dio un beso en la mejilla. "En realidad a los tres os daba igual quien fuera el más flacucho o el más alto... queríais salir ganadores en 'el más cachas'"

Escucharon a Hermione irse hacia el castillo, sola, murmurando... _"¡Hombres!"_

En ese momento, pasaban junto a la cabaña de Hagrid. Habían ido a visitarlo el fin de semana, y Hagrid había estado de buen humor; echaba de menos a Dumbledore, pero compensaba el hecho de que se había ganado un lugar en el staff de Hogwarts por méritos propios. Hacía enormes esfuerzos por suavizar las clases y no traer animales "interesantes", lo cual significaba que tenían fauces o garras.

Sentada en el banco de piedra de fuera de la cabaña, estaba Luna, dándole de comer trozos de salchicha a Fang. Parecía tranquila, y seguramente le gustaba estar con Hagrid y hablar con él de los animales y criaturas que a ambos fascinaban. Hermione, que encabezaba la marcha, se dirigió hacia la cabaña, dispuesta a saludar a Luna, aunque no vio a Hagrid por los alrededores. Por alguna razón, se sentía conmovida porque estuviera ahí, sola, sin otros compañeros. Le recordó a ella cuando empezó su primer año.

"¿Qué hace Lunática ahí?" preguntó Lavender, extrañada porque Luna se hubiese quedado ahí, sola.

"Vamos, Lav, no la llames así." dijo Ron. "Luna hace... _cosas de Luna."_ añadió, pensativo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Deberíais ver las caras que pone McGonagall cuando Luna lee sus ejercicios. Sobre conspiraciones ministeriales y ejércitos de heliopatas y Wrackspurts y..." Ginny echó unas risitas, según se acercaban a la cabaña de Hagrid. "Lo mejor son los colores en la cara de McGonagall, sólo por eso merece la pena tener doble clase de Transformaciones."

Los demás la siguieron.

"Hola, Luna¿te vienes al Castillo?. Ya casi es la hora de cenar." dijo Hermione sonriente.

"Hola, Hermione. Hola." dijo, mirando a los demás, y siguió dándole salchichas al enorme perro. "Quise ir a veros en las pruebas, pero a veces olvido que no soy de Gryffindor."

Hermione se sintió un poco mal. Luna era Ravenclaw, pero sus compañeros solían, cuando menos, ignorarla. Ella estaba orgullosa de pertenecer a Ravenclaw, pero imaginaba que se debía de sentir, en algunos momentos, muy sola. Ellos eran Gryffindor, salvo Malfoy, pero Draco era un experto en tejer relaciones y era popular por sí mismo.

"Me alegra que nos esperaras, Luna." dijo Ginny. "Si aguantamos a un Slytherin chulesco, cómo no íbamos a aguantarte a ti."

"¡Eh!" volvió a exclamar Draco, ofendido. Ginny no le hizo el menor caso.

"Venga, vamos a cenar." dijo Harry. "Me muero por comer un bistec con patatas fritas y mucho tomate..."

"Yo antes quiero terminar el ejercicio de Pociones. Os veré allí si eso." dijo Hermione. Draco rodó los ojos, comprendiendo por qué Granger había ido a unas pruebas de Quidditch cargada como una mula. "No te preocupes, tonto… que patrullaré después de la cena en tu lugar."

Draco sonrió a Hermione. Fue sólo mencionar que estaba retrasado en Astronomía, y ella le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella le cubriría su ronda. Subió la mano desde el hombro de ella hasta su cara, y la inclinó hacia él, para besarla de sorpresa.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__ 'Sustituta' _

_No tratará sobre quidditch y los jugadores reserva, es dramione 100 x 100. He tenido un momento de enajenación mental… pero es que los siguientes son bastante dramionetes._

_A ver, a ver… la verdad es que NO pensaba incluir a una pareja para Neville. Pero surgió después de leer que JKR dijo que Neville y Hannah Abbott se casaron (¡!). Me gusta, sobre todo porque ambos tiene pérdidas en sus vidas, algo en común (porque lo demás es puro offscreen ¬¬') Me surgió la oportunidad cuando pensé que Hannah repetía 6º (esto sí lo tenía más que pensado, antes de la revelación de JKR), y que se sentiría un poco sola. Espero que no os estorbe la historia de ellos dos. Os dije que habría varios parings en el fic, no sólo D/Hr, H/G._

_Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer, y por vuestros últimos comentarios: Sortilegios Weasley, Sabaku no Akelos, lara evans, CrissBlack, Erea, Heredrha, blackstarshine, Corae, Yedra Phoenix, Cristhine, Isa Malfoy, Nicole Daidouji, mArTa. No sé cómo me aguantáis. _

_**¡Editado!:** **1)** Lo siento, creía que era castellano neutro. Efectivamente, "cachas" es aquel con un cuerpo de gimnasio, de músculos marcados. Un "canijo" es alguien flacucho, de corta estatura, poquita cosa. XD ni uno ni otro encajarían al 100 x 100 si tuviésemos que describir a Harry, Draco o Ron. (Gracias, princesaartemisa)_

_**2)** Por otro lado, sí, la snitch al atraparla otorga 150 puntos al equipo del buscador que la consigue. Aquí se mencionan "300" como una exageración, como si dices "y te dan cinco mil puntos por atrapar la snitch", no tanto el número exacto de puntos por atraparla. (Gracias, Heredrha)_


	14. Sustituta

**Resumen Capítulo 13:** Los equipos de Quidditch de las cuatro casas empiezan sus pruebas de selección para el campeonato. Harry elige a los componentes de Gryffindor, pero Romilda Vane intenta atraer su atención haciendo que él la rescate de caer desde una gran altura en las gradas del estadio. Hannah Abbott pide ayuda a Neville en Herbología. Se produce la primera clase de Pociones de Draco para Harry en la Sala de los Menesteres.

**

* * *

**

"_**Es imposible fabricar o imitar el amor." **__– Horace Slughorn. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 14. Sustituta**

_**Martes 8 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Biblioteca**_

_"¿La Preparación Cualificada de Pociones?"_

Hermione parpadeó, cuando alguien le arrebató el libro, y sus ojos cayeron en Blaise Zabini, de pie a su lado, con una ceja alzada.

"¿Por qué lees esto, Granger? Pensaba que las chicas leíais novelas pastelosas y romances apasionados, que provocan que babeéis y hagáis ojitos a cualquier tío que se os ponga por delante"

Hermione se incorporó y le arrebató de malos modos el volumen que le acababan de quitar. Se sentó y puso el marcador en la página que había estado leyendo antes de la interrupción.

"Pues no. No leo romances ni noveluchas, de esas que hacen saltar de alegría a las chicas. Nos haces parecer patéticas y lamentables." Hermione comprobó la punta de su pluma, para disponerse a retomar su escrito. "Por no mencionar que lo que acabas de decir es sexista." alzó los ojos con frialdad hacia Zabini, que había torcido los labios. Se inclinó hacia ella, más cerca de lo que ella esperaba y, todo había que decirlo, más de lo que _deseaba._

"Pero llevo razón." dijo él, mirándola con burla, pero fijamente.

"Lo que tú digas." Hermione se echó un poco hacia atrás. "¿Me dejas terminar mi estudio?. Faltan sólo diez minutos para ir a cenar."

"Diez minutos y treinta y tres segundos exactamente." Zabini se apartó y seguía mirándola con atención. Pareció que algo le había hecho gracia interiormente, y torció la boca.

Hermione se quedó un momento confusa ante la extraña... ¿conversación?. Y sin embargo, algo en Zabini no le había provocado más que...

Temor. Y repulsión. Recogió sus cosas con rapidez, ante la sorprendida mirada de Zabini, y salió de la biblioteca.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Pasillo exterior de la biblioteca**_

"¡Granger!"

Hermione se giró antes de llegar al distribuidor circular con la escalera que llevaba a la Gran Escalera. Soltó aire de golpe, sintiéndose súbitamente acosada. Con el brazo izquierdo con el volumen de Pociones, simuló estar más tranquila de lo que realmente se sentía, y dejó la mano cerca de la varita, dejando el brazo en jarras en un gesto que pretendía ser casual.

"Vamos a dejar las cosas claras..." decía él; la mirada era fría, distante. Hermione se sintió acorralada; durante años había sufrido el acoso de Draco, pero éste no había resultado ni la mitad de amenazador, y eso que solía ir acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle. Zabini sin embargo, era otro cantar. Levantó la cara con orgullo, ya que Zabini era bastante más alto que ella.

Blaise se había acercado a ella, y Hermione, por acto reflejo, lo apartó como si fuese un insecto molesto.

"Déjame en paz, Zabini, tengo prisa."

Se disponía a irse, cuando la voz suave, aterciopelada de Zabini, habló con un tinte especialmente inquietante.

"¿Acabas de tocarme, _sangre sucia?"_

Hermione parpadeó; hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que nadie se dirigía a ella en esos términos. Y eso la enfureció. Todo el recelo y el miedo desaparecieron, y dieron paso a un orgullo herido, a años de humillaciones por razón de su origen.

"Vaya, no ha sido a propósito." contestó ella. "Me temo que voy a tener que irme al baño inmediatamente... imagínate... _cuántos gérmenes Zabini_... asqueroso" rodó los ojos e hizo como si se limpiara la mano de esos _gérmenes Zabini _contra la túnica.

Tantos años aguantando a Malfoy y sus descalificaciones, tan acostumbrada a él, que había conocido y copiado su particular y sarcástico sentido del humor, que ni lo pensó; el ataque le salió solo de los labios.

Sin embargo, _Zabini no era Malfoy_. Torció los labios y movió la mano hacia el bolsillo. Hermione no esperó más, y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Con la bolsa de sus deberes al hombro, el libro de Pociones en la mano, echó a correr sin esperanzas de sacarle mucha distancia. Notó que en las escaleras alguien tiraba de la túnica y la echó hacia la pared. El libro cayó de su brazo, y quedó tirado unos escalones más abajo. Zabini la tenía sujeta del brazo, y la varita la tenía apuntando al cuello.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡Has conseguido camelarte a Draco, sangre sucia!. ¿Cómo lo has hecho¿Amortentia¿O como todas las zorras como tú?"

"¡SUÉLTAME!"

"Aunque a lo mejor deja de prestarte atención si hacemos algo..." la varita dejó de apuntar al cuello y se dirigió a la mejilla. "¿Qué te parece si te marcamos aquí? Draco seguro que lo encuentra por fin asqueroso... tu cara llena de sangre sucia..."

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrorizada. Sabía que Zabini sería perfectamente capaz de dejarle la cara marcada con una cicatriz. El corazón se había acelerado a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"Cállate..." dijo ella con los labios apretados y sin alzar la voz. "Ni se te ocurra mencionar su nombre, cerdo."

"¿Tienes algún _prroblema, señorr _Zabini?"

Hermione giró la cabeza. Arriba, unos escalones más allá de ellos, estaba Viktor, con los oscuros ojos tranquilos, pero la expresión absolutamente asqueada. Zabini se apartó inmediatamente, y guardó la varita.

"La s... Granger me había insultado por mi sangre, señor." dijo Zabini.

Krum alzó una ceja, y miró de soslayo a Hermione, que no se había apartado de la pared, y se estaba abrazando a sí misma.

"Bien. Cinco puntos menos para _Grryffindor."_

Zabini sonrió de medio lado y bajó los escalones. Recogió el libro de Hermione y se lo dio con una mirada fría y una sonrisa despectiva en los labios, que ocultó a Krum. La amenaza quedaba implícita. Se disponía a bajar las escaleras, cuando Krum habló de nuevo.

"Y _trreinta _puntos menos _parra Slytherrin." _

Zabini abrió los ojos de par en par y se dio la vuelta, sin haber llegado al final de la escalera. Krum no se había movido del sitio, y miraba con el rostro sereno, pero despectivo, al joven

_"Amenazarr_ con _marrcarr _a estudiantes _merrecerría_ más, en _rrealidad_. He sido _generroso_, _perro_ no voy a_ perrmitirrlo _la siguiente vez. _Serrías_ expulsado. ¿Está_ clarro?"_

Zabini apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Se disponía a irse, indignado.

"_Señorr_ Zabini." añadió Krum, serio, y Zabini se giró rabioso hacia él. "No he _terrminado_. Castigo en mi despacho a las siete, el _rresto_ de la semana."

Blaise lanzó una mirada cargara de rabia contenida, y se marchó de allí rápidamente. Hermione suspiró y dejó que la espalda cayera por la pared hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Elevó las rodillas, que estaban muy juntas frente a su barbilla, y las abrazó en busca de consuelo. Sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar o de volver a la cómoda Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde nadie se metía con ella por tener sangre muggle.

Krum se sentó en las escaleras, frente a ella, y puso las manos en sus hombros, con delicadeza.

"¿Estás bien, _Herrmione?"_

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no quiso decir palabra.

"A algunos _perrsonajes_ les cuesta _asumirr_ que la _purreza _de _sangrre_ no tiene ningún _valorr _en estos tiempos."

Ella volvió a asentir, sus ojos le picaban y sólo podía aliviarlos soltando unas lágrimas.

"Gracias."

_"Erra_ mi _deberr, perro prrecisamente porr _eso no lo he _marrcado_ yo mismo." dijo él, y trató de mostrar una de sus extrañas sonrisas. Hermione sonrió.

"¿Interrumpo?"

En el mismo lugar donde había estado de pie Viktor, estaba Draco, con la bufanda desanudada sobre los hombros y la túnica abierta. Iba sin libros ni bolsa, evidentemente sólo para ir a buscar a Hermione a la biblioteca. Krum se incorporó despacio, y Hermione casi dio un salto cuando se levantó.

"¡Malfoy!"

"Te _verré _en clase, Herrmione." dijo Krum, y bajó las escaleras hacia la biblioteca, su destino original. Draco no miró a Krum, sino que tenía los ojos fijos en Hermione. Tenía el rostro serio, y las cejas alzadas, como pidiendo una explicación a la escena.

"No sabes lo que me ha pasado..."

"No. No tengo ni idea." dijo él, con un acento acerado. _"¿Qué ha pasado?"_

Hermione parpadeó, confusa.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Vaya. Supongo que tendría que estar contento de ver a mi novia, llorando en unas escaleras, sonriéndole a Viktor Krum, con quien estuvo saliendo hace tiempo, y al mismo que viste y calza, con sus manos en los hombros de ella, susurrándose cosas. Sí, pues eso me pasa, que estoy muy _contento_." dijo él, sin dar muestra alguna de alegría.

Hermione entornó los ojos.

"Va de eso¿no?. Qué no te fías de mi."

Malfoy se mordió los carrillos internos. Recordaba cosas que le decían de ellas, _de las sangre sucia... _y al menos tenía dudas. Y Hermione ya había oído a Zabini, y estaba convencida de que éste le habría mencionado algo de ellas, de las _sangre sucia. _

"Tal vez no me fío, no."

Hermione sintió que los ojos volvían a escocer. Asintió despacio, como comprendiéndolo todo.

"Muy bien. Cuando quieras, entonces pregúntale al testigo. A tu amigo Zabini. Y después hablamos."

Hermione subió las escaleras y se marchó directamente a la Sala Común, olvidándose de la cena.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Corredor de la 3ª planta**_

Antes de la escena, Draco le había pedido a Hermione que le cubriera su ronda con Daphne después de la cena porque iba retrasado en el ejercicio de Astronomía, y aunque ella no había vuelto a verlo desde su encontronazo con Krum, decidió que lo cubriría, a pesar de todo.

Al principio fue una situación extraña, ya que Hermione sospechaba que, para variar, Daphne no era precisamente fan suya. Sin embargo, notó que al menos la trataba con cortesía, y suponía que la advertencia de Harry durante el viaje en el Hogwarts Express, o bien el propio Draco, habían tenido su efecto en ella.

Durante la ronda ninguna de ellas habló por un rato. El Castillo estaba muy tranquilo, y ni siquiera habían tenido que restar puntos cuando encontraron a un grupo de alumnos de 2º de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, que se habían retrasado con sus tareas y todavía andaban dispersos por los pasillos. Los enviaron a sus Salas Comunes sin más.

"La verdad es que no eres tan desagradable como creía." comentó Daphne observando los retratos de las paredes, que las miraban con curiosidad, pero seguían con sus propias tareas.

"Vaya... ¿gracias?" respondió Hermione, insegura sobre si debería sentirse ofendida.

"Me refiero a que hay de todo. Ni todos somos unas serpientes, ni todos los hijos de muggles sois unas criaturas repugnantes." dijo ella con tranquilidad.

"Pues no se notaba mucho cuando os reíais de eso Millicent, Pansy y tú." respondió Hermione agriamente.

Daphne abrió la puerta del siguiente pasillo y entraron en una especie de distribuidor con estanterías a los lados y una vitrina al fondo. Dejó pasar a Hermione y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

"Pansy era estupenda." dijo Daphne, pasando por la puerta siguiente, que sostenía Hermione. Entraron en un corredor cuadrado, con una balaustrada central, bancos de madera pegados a las paredes y algunas armaduras dispersas. "Sí, tenía un toque de crueldad, pero quién no es un imbécil con trece años. Yo lo era." dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione no habló. Pensaba en Pansy, la chica que había ido con Draco al Baile de Navidad, su estúpido vestido, y su cara de dogo. Bueno, tal vez no tanto. Tal vez no fuese cierto, Pansy no tenía la cara de dogo. De la misma forma, a los catorce años piensas que la gente es fea, o guapa, y no hay puntos en medio.

"Todos creíamos que sería la novia perfecta, la mujer perfecta para Draco. Nos sorprendió mucho que cortaran la relación." añadió Greengrass, observando la alfombra del suelo, como sumida en recuerdos de hace unos años.

Hermione pestañeó. En realidad nunca tuvo confirmación, ni siquiera por el propio Draco, de que había habido una relación en regla entre él y Pansy. Pero Daphne siguió hablando, como si relatara una historia desapasionadamente, sin malicia ni tampoco calor. Completamente fría, desinteresada. Parecía que habían encontrado un tema común del que hablar, si echarse en cara viejos prejuicios y anticuadas tradiciones.

"Creo que Draco se asustó. Le entró el pánico... esa misión extraña que lo mantuvo alejado de todos en 6º, incluida Pansy. Ella no lograba saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza." Daphne miró de reojo a Hermione. "Malfoy tiene muchos secretos. Es a veces inaccesible, un libro cerrado. Mi madre dice que eso es la sangre Malfoy, que es frío y calculador. Pero si no me equivoco, tiene la sangre temperamental en las venas también."

Hermione frunció el ceño, y ahora sí habló.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Daphne deshizo algunos flecos que se habían enredado en su bufanda.

"Su tía... no era precisamente una dulce sanadora de niños. Y según parece tenía un genio de mil demonios… que eso le venía de familia también." respondió ella con tranquilidad. Hermione se estremeció a recordar a Bellatrix Lestrange. "Draco tiene un control extraordinario de sus emociones. Pero Pansy no alcanzó a entenderlo. Si no hubiese sido tan hermético, a lo mejor Pansy hoy se habría llamado 'Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy', y no Parkinson-_Selwyn."_ concluyó.

Hermione tragó saliva.

"¿Soy su _sustituta_ entonces?"

Daphne comprobó que la bufanda quedara perfecta sobre su túnica, y miró de reojo a Hermione.

"Eso yo no lo sé." contestó Greengrass con naturalidad, con toda lógica.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Torre de Astronomía**_

Ya era bastante oscuro cuando se despidió de Daphne en su ronda. Acudió sin demora hacia la Torre, donde esperaba que Draco siguiera allí, y no se hubiese retirado ya a su Sala Común en la Mazmorra de Slytherin.

Distinguió su silueta en la oscuridad, sentada en la ventana, el telescopio a un paso de él. Una pierna estirada, la otra elevada sobre la repisa; su mano ni siquiera tenía la pluma donde apuntar las observaciones con el telescopio. La cabeza estaba apoyada hacia atrás en la pared a su espalda, y miraba a través del cristal. Parecía que hacía rato que había abandonado el ejercicio, o lo había terminado ya.

O tal vez ni siquiera lo había empezado.

Incluso con el cristal en la ventana, Hermione sentía ya el vértigo a tanta altura; Draco sin embargo, parecía inmune a esa sensación. Como acto inconsciente, Hermione sujetó su brazo, como si temiera que se cayera al vacío.

"¿Qué coñ…?" Draco se sobresaltó cuando Hermione había aferrado su brazo, temiendo que cayera a pesar del cristal.

"Granger… ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?"

"¿Y tú, por qué sigues aquí… solo?" preguntó ella. Él volvió a mirar por la ventana, y Hermione recordó la conversación que había tenido con Daphne… y volvieron a asaltarle las viejas dudas, las inseguridades.

Iba a darse la vuelta, cuando Draco, sin girarse, habló.

"Granger, espera."

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, antes de girarse despacio.

"Metí la pata. Debí creerte." dijo en voz baja.

Hermione pensó con una punzada en el pecho en su encuentro con Krum, y peor aún, con Zabini.

"¿Sólo tienes que disculparte por eso?"

Draco se giró, confundido.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ella no sabía cómo abordar el tema; odiaba a las personas que hablaban por rodeos y que esperaban que el resto del mundo entendiera sus indirectas. Ahora ella misma estaba utilizando esa estúpida técnica. Sin embargo, pensó que aunque se lo contara directa y llanamente, él negaría todo, negaría que ella no era una sustituta de Pansy, hasta que llegara una Fawcett o cualquier otra a continuación.

"Nada. Me marcho ya." contestó ella.

Se giró de nuevo, pero Draco se incorporó y agarró su brazo, obligándola a mirarlo. Y así fue, Hermione intentó tener una expresión endurecida, pero sólo demostraba dolor. Intentó soltarse, pero él tenía su garra firme, aunque sin lastimarla. Cómo podía hacer eso, era un misterio para ella, pero sabía que no iba a soltarla hasta que le aclarara la conversación.

"¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?"

"¿Que qué me pasa a mi?. ¿Qué te pasa _a ti?"_ la miró fijamente. "Tengo la impresión de que estás a punto de estallar y a echarme en cara algo y no sé qué es. Desde hace un tiempo no sé qué te pasa conmigo. ¿Por qué estás enfadada?"

"Si tanto te interesa, si tanto pica tu curiosidad, no estoy dispuesta a ser la sustituta o el aperitivo entre comidas de nadie."

Draco parpadeó confundido. Su mano soltó un poco el brazo de Hermione, y ella lo aprovechó para liberarse del todo. Pero no quería irse, no quería moverse de ahí hasta que él le explicara de qué iba todo.

Hermione cerró los ojos con dolor. En realidad quería mostrarse furiosa, envidiaba el carácter fiero y enérgico de Ginny, pero ella era incapaz de mostrar ese genio.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si supieses que eres el sustituto del novio que amaba. Que hasta que llegue el momento, sólo eres un _'mientras tanto'?"_

"¿Qué?" Draco mostró una expresión totalmente estupefacta ante lo que había oído, y claramente inesperada.

"Que es así como me siento, Malfoy." dijo ella en voz baja.

Draco suspiró. Miró alrededor como si pudiera encontrar entre los telescopios y cartas astrales la respuesta.

"No puedo negártelo, Granger, pero tampoco puedo admitírtelo."

Hermione levantó la cabeza, helada ante la respuesta.

"Estaba todo previsto, todo estudiado, para que me casara con Pansy. Ella lo esperaba, mis padres, los suyos, la sociedad en general. Era lo natural, era lo lógico, y era lo correcto. Pero yo no podía…" se llevó una mano a la boca, indeciso, y luego la apartó para continuar. "Me di cuenta de algo… empezaba a fijarme en ti _demasiado_ y tenía que escudarme en algo, como en meterme contigo."

Draco se apoyó contra la repisa de la ventana, quedando el cristal a su espalda.

"Vaya… gracias." dijo ella secamente, pensando que era el dummy de las pruebas de Malfoy, de sus insultos y humillaciones. "Me siento muy halagada."

Draco no la miró, sonrió levemente con una mueca característica.

"Pansy sin embargo, no se dio cuenta. Ella era vivaz, divertida, me entendía bien y me quería. Me pregunté si hallaría algo de ella en ti."

"Entonces sí me utilizaste." Afirmó, más que preguntó, Hermione.

"No."

"¡Y lo niegas!. ¡Acabas de admitirlo antes!"

"Sé que he admitido, Granger. Pero no he dicho que te haya utilizado." Respondió él con la fría lógica de su Casa. "Vi lo que me atraía de Pansy en ti, y es por lo que decidí arriesgar."

"Pero eso no es suficiente." Dijo ella, con amargura. "Yo soy patética, soy hija de muggles… yo misma no soy suficiente."

Draco suspiró por enésima vez.

"No eres patética."

"Soy una patética sustituta." dijo ella aún más dolida. "Una patética sustituta hija de muggles."

"No es cierto. Admito que durante una época me gustabas porque encontraba parecidos, aunque no lo creas, de Pansy en ti. Ese genio tuyo…"

Hermione pestañeó. Hacia un rato había pensado que no tenía el genio de Ginny, pero al ver el gesto de Draco acariciándose el mentón, tuvo que recordar cierto golpe que le dio, bien merecido. Y que él mencionara el genio… que era característico en cierta rama de la familia de Draco.

"Cuando después… ese 6º año… me recluí en mi mismo, Pansy no lo entendió. No la culpo, pero no podía, no _quería_ contar con ella… conté más con un fantasma, alguien que no me recordara a nadie real, que no me recordara a _nadie_ _tangible_."

Malfoy miró intencionadamente a Hermione cuando dijo la última frase.

Hermione abrió la boca, con sorpresa. Harry le había contado que oyó a Draco hablándole a Myrtle La Llorona. _Si él quería,_ _podía abrirse._ Pero podía ser también alguien inalcanzable, hermético, cerrado y frío si se lo proponía. Pansy descubrió que eso no era lo que a ella le convenía.

"Pues yo tengo que decirte algo…" contestó Hermione suavemente. Draco parpadeó, ante el súbito cambio de humor de ella.

"Primero, tú me defendiste de manera valiente… a la manera Slytherin, claro… ante Carrow, el año pasado."

Draco abrió la boca, ya que había esperado otra bronca u otro reproche. No había esperado un halago ni un agradecimiento.

"A pesar de odiarme, y de despreciarme." añadió ella.

Draco bajó los ojos, recordando.

"Te dije que no te odiaba ni te despreciaba tanto… Pero no soporto cuando alguien, sobre todo quien tiene la ventaja, aprovecha su situación de dominio sobre otro. Él abusaba…" sonrió como si fuese irónico que él dijera eso. "Admito que yo he sido así… pero entre iguales. No aprovecharía ahora mi posición de prefecto para meterme con los de primero… aunque ganas no me falta con algunos, claro…" apostilló.

"¿Me estás diciendo que hubo algún momento en el que todo ese odio hacia la sangre sucia no era tanto?" preguntó ella, esperanzada.

"Algo así, sí." dijo Draco, con las manos sobre la repisa, a ambos lado de su cuerpo.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó ella.

"¿Estás celosa de Pansy… o de Fawcett… o de ambas?" preguntó a su vez Draco.

Hermione bajó los ojos, pasando de la esperanza a la amargura otra vez. Sí que sonaba a celos, puros celos.

"¿Por qué tendría que sentirme celosa?" respondió ella de nuevo con otra pregunta, en un súbito pero engañoso alarde de seguridad en sí misma. "Los tíos siempre buscáis eso como la respuesta más sencilla."

"Si no es así ¿a qué se debe esos cambios de humor?" contestó llanamente Draco, de nuevo haciendo uso de su fría perspicacia.

"_Mierda…"_

Era como si él pudiese leerle la mente. A veces era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero en momentos como éste, que a él le fuese tan fácil de adivinar, era un auténtico fastidio.

Sin embargo, fue Draco quien habló, con calma.

"Ya te lo he dicho. No eres ninguna sustituta." Draco alargó el brazo hacia ella, otra vez, pero no con la firmeza anterior, sino con extrema suavidad. Era su forma de comprobar si ella quería irse o no. Si se hubiese querido ir, habría sido muchísimo más fácil soltarse que la anterior vez.

Sin moverse de la repisa, la acercó a él, dejando apenas un centímetro de distancia entre los dos.

"¿Vas a seguir enfadada conmigo para siempre?" preguntó en voz muy baja, mirando intencionadamente los labios de Hermione. Soltó el brazo, y puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, por debajo de la túnica, y la estrechó contra su pecho.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Levantó las manos hacia su cara y besó a la maldita persona que siempre lograba confundirla, sacar lo peor de ella.

Y también lo mejor. Era difícil, pero era a quien quería. Notó los labios de él cálidos, ejerciendo una familiar presión sobre los suyos, y dejó que él dominara el beso. Era rendirse a la evidencia, no podía estar sin él.

Draco se separó de ella y miró por la ventana.

"Me gusta esta torre. Me gusta saber de las constelaciones, de galaxias y de planetas. Suena extraño… pero es parte de mi. Parte de mi familia siente debilidad por lo mismo."

Hermione lo miró fijamente; era otra de las capas de Draco Malfoy que poco a poco iba descubriendo. Y se alegró saber que ni Pansy Parkinson, ni Siri Fawcett, la habían visto ni la irían a ver.

Echó los brazos a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

ooOOooOOoo

"Gracias por venir conmigo, Luna. Lavender tenía que patrullar con Padma." Dijo Ron, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia las cocinas.

"Oh… me apetecía mucho ver las cocinas de Hogwarts. Ver los elfos…" Luna esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Te sabes cuentos de elfos domésticos?"

Ron frunció el ceño, sorprendido por la pregunta. Esperaba casi que le preguntara por comida, por el número de elfos, por la forma de entrar en las cocinas… ¿pero cuentos?

"Huh… pues como todo el mundo… las historias de Brethren… los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo…"

"Mi casa nunca ha tenido elfos domésticos." comentó Luna, cuando Ron se detuvo frente al retrato del frutero e hizo cosquillas a la pera y Ron giró el pomo verde que había aparecido. "¡Oh!"

Luna sonrió al pasar. Todos los elfos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos. Enseguida empezaron a traer comida y golosinas a los recién llegados, asumiendo que los pobres estudiantes no habían comido nada.

"¡Los amigos de Harry Potter!" exclamó radiante Dobby.

Se armó un buen revuelo, y los elfos consideraron un verdadero privilegio la visita de Ron.

"Así nunca vamos a poder preguntar a Dobby…" murmuró Ron, con las manos llenas de sándwiches y ranas de chocolate y rodeados de decenas de elfos domésticos, entusiasmados con los recién llegados.

"Yo hablaré con los elfos… tú habla con Dobby." Susurró Luna, y enroscó su largo cabello rubio en un lado, distraídamente.

Ron no tuvo tiempo de responder. Luna se sentó en el suelo, estilo indio, y empezó a hablar con los elfos, que había parado su precipitada ansia de servir, para escuchar a Luna con interés. Sea lo que fuere lo que estaba explicando Luna, pareció surtir efecto. Ron suspiró y llamó a Dobby, a un lado, mientras le dio un mordisco a una varita de regaliz que sobresalía del puñado de provisiones que portaba.

"Huh… Dobby… Harry quería saber una cosa…"

Dobby abrió sus enormes ojos, llenos de devoción por su héroe. Ron se fue a un lugar más apartado, y miró de soslayo al grupo de elfos que escuchaban embelesados a Luna. Se preguntó vagamente cómo había logrado hechizar a los elfos domésticos…

"¿Es cierto que ha aparecido un elfo doméstico… petrificado?" preguntó Ron a Dobby.

"¡Ssssh! Baje la voz… el amigo de Harry Potter no debe mencionarlo en voz alta." Dobby miraba alrededor, casi temeroso de que las paredes oyeran.

"¿Sabéis qué ocurrió?"

Dobby bajó los ojos.

"Alguien ordenó llevar comida a las mazmorras… nosotros no salimos mucho de aquí… no conocemos las mazmorras… Nadie las conoce… Desde la época de las torturas… los castigos…"

Ron sintió un escalofrío.

"Él fue allí, y tardaba… y tardaba… y cuando lo encontramos, era de piedra." Dobby agachó la cabeza. "Tenemos miedo… oímos ruidos… _es como si la Cámara de los Secretos se hubiese abierto de nuevo."_

Ron negó con la cabeza. En ese momento los elfos rompieron a aplaudir. Luna sonreía a los elfos domésticos, y giró la cabeza rubia hacia Ron, con una breve sonrisa en los labios. Algo confundido, Ron centró su atención de nuevo en Dobby.

"Eh… Dobby… no puede abrirse la Cámara de los Secretos… sólo el heredero de Slytherin puede hacerlo. Y está muerto."

Dobby negó con la cabeza.

"No vamos a las mazmorras. No deje que nadie vaya a las mazmorras."

Ron apretó los labios. Era extraño. Tal vez debían consultar el Mapa del Merodeador… porque algo se les escapaba a todos. Guardó los dulces en la mochila y volvió a mirar a su compañera; Luna se incorporó y aceptó los dulces que una elfina doméstica le acaba de dejar en los brazos, se despidió y se acercó a Ron, sonriente, mientras salían de las cocinas.

"¿De qué hablabas con ellos?" preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

Luna sostenía como podía el pastel, los muffins, los croissants y las tabletas de chocolate. Se empezaban a resbalar, cuando Ron sostuvo con rapidez las que estaban ya cayéndose al suelo.

Se quedaron quietos, callados. Ron se sintió súbitamente aturdido, con las manos sobre los dulces que Luna portaba en su pecho, y las retiró inmediatamente.

"Les conté un cuento." dijo ella finalmente, en voz baja, y echó a andar, despacito. "Creo que nunca nadie les había contado un cuento antes."

Ron abrió la boca, y observó el caminar pausado de Luna, escuchando la cancioncilla que estaba tarareando.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Capítulo sencillito, espero, estoy romanticona xD _

_Muchas gracias por leer, y gracias por vuestro apoyo: mArTa, Isa Malfoy, lara evans, Heredrha, blackstarshine, CrissBlack, Erea, Sabaku no Akelos, princesaartemisa, Cristhine, Yedra Phoenix, XKelidaX (triple!), Corae, Nicole Daidouji, nanai.malfoy._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ 'El cumpleaños.' (¿de quién puede ser en septiembre? xD)_


	15. El cumpleaños

_Capítulo tamaño XXL. Advierto que es dramionero hacia el final, pero creo que no es insufriblemente dramionero (yo he aguantado al escribirlo XD). Aquí me ha dado mucha envidia la Granger… y eso que yo prefiero un Sirius como está mandao… xD_

_Id al baño, y si tenéis tarta o chocolate, mejor, porque estamos de cumple. (Yo le he metido un bocao al turrón de chocolate suchard, imprescindible en esta época xD) A disfrutarlo._

ooOOooOOoo

**Resumen Capítulo 14:** Blaise Zabini amenaza a Hermione, reavivando viejos prejuicios de sangre. Viktor Krum interviene y castiga a Zabini el resto de la semana. Draco presencia el momento en el que Krum y Hermione están a solas y se molesta. Durante la ronda, Daphne le revela algunas cosas del pasado de Draco y Pansy, y ella se decide a abordar el tema directamente con Malfoy. Ambos aclaran malentendidos. Ron y Luna averiguan a través de Dobby que el elfo que apareció petrificado, tuvo que bajar a las mazmorras.

**

* * *

**

"_**Pero en tu caso, yo buscaría venganza. Lo cazaría yo mismo." -**__ Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 15. El cumpleaños**

_**Martes 15 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor**_

Los alumnos de séptimo notaban, a los quince días de iniciarse el curso, el estrés de los EXTASIS. Los profesores no se molestaban en calmar la ansiedad, y a cada momento y oportunidad mencionaban _"¡lo importantes que son los EXTASIS!"_, y _"¡cómo afectará a vuestro futuro!"_. Los deberes se amontonaban, y eran complicados, porque no sólo el nivel era exigente, sino que había partes que tenían que hacer en grupo, otros ejercicios eran individuales, y la incompatibilidad de horarios de cada alumno hacía muchas veces imposible cuadrar estudio, deberes y clases.

"Menudo asco" murmuró Ron, leyendo por tercera vez el libro de Transformaciones. "Fred y George no necesitaron los EXTASIS para ser ricos y tener éxito."

Ginny estaba frente a él en la mesa, junto a Harry, y sonrió. Realmente comprendía la sensación de Ron, Fred y George huyeron de Hogwarts cuando la tiranía de Dolores Umbridge fue el catalizador. Se habían levantado temprano porque seguían retrasados en algunas materias, y debían ir a desayunar en unos minutos. Tan temprano, que todavía no había amanecido.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Neville no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, y a menudo lo había visto en los invernaderos de Herbología, o bien hablando con los Hufflepuff. No le extrañaba, en general la relación con Hufflepuff siempre había sido excelente. Pero en Neville era bastante peculiar. Observó al muchacho, sentando enfrente de ella. Neville estaba concentrado en su ejercicio de criaturas peligrosas para Krum y no parecía darse cuenta de las conversaciones de la mesa de Harry, Ron y Ginny, ni de que Hermione estaba mirándolo.

Durante la última semana, todos los alumnos se encontraron enterrados en montañas de deberes, generalmente encerrados en sus Salas Comunes o en la biblioteca.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa junto a la ventana, consultando y traduciendo Runas. Se asomó por uno de los grandes ventanales de la torre de Gryffindor. Observaba pensativa la oscuridad que sólo era rota por la luz que anunciaba el amanecer. El bosque, el lago, los terrenos... todos tiznados de oscuridad. Recordó con una breve sonrisa la vez que vino Draco en su escoba y le robó un beso.

Por aquel entonces no pensaba en terror, en oscuridad, a pesar de estar luchando contra el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia. Ahora, por algún motivo, observaba el oscuro amanecer con aprehensión. Ella no era de las que se asustaba de la oscuridad, pero en el mundo mágico, para alguien nacido y criado entre muggles, la oscuridad era aún más misteriosa, más desconocida. En el mundo mágico, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

"Vamos, Ron, tampoco está tan mal…" contestó Ginny con una risita.

Ron rodó los ojos.

"Qué dices… estoy intentando comprender el encantamiento proteico… tú mientras tanto consultas los animales estrafalarios que sueles perseguir cuando vas a la clase de Hagrid, y Hermione está ahí, mirando garabatos raros."

Hermione sonrió para sí. _"Garabatos raros"_ ahora eran sus _Runas Antiguas_. Vio que Harry ocultaba su sonrisa a Ron, y Ginny alzaba una ceja, mirando burlona a su hermano.

"Eres un quejica, Ron." le dijo para provocar a su hermano.

"Pues sí, me quejo. Si al menos nos enseñara McGonagall a transformar globstones en Grageas Bertie Bott, todavía…"

Hermione volvió a mirar la oscuridad que se iba, despacio, disipando según se abría el día. Recogió sus diccionarios y sus pergaminos, dando sus deberes por concluidos. Se apartó de la ventana con un escalofrío y se dirigió a uno de las butacas vacías que estaban frente a la chimenea, a fin de apartar la sensación gélida y el rumbo de los pensamientos que tenía cuando observaba la oscuridad.

Miró el fuego, y se sintió reconfortada. Tantas conversaciones que habían tenido Harry, Ron y ella frente a la chimenea, el buen uso que habían dado al fuego cuando intentaban hablar con Sirius... Le entristeció pensar que ya sería su último año, que ya no habría más conversaciones frente a la chimenea, ni más planes que hacer, ni más deberes que terminar, ni más reglas que romper.

Por algún motivo, Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Había algo sobre el _fuego_ que tenía que recordar, y que no lograba caer en qué era. Sintió agobio, ella odiaba que algo escapara de su orden y organización, y ahora mismo era consciente de que _algo se le escapaba_, pero no lograba dar con ello.

Ni se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado, en el sofá.

"No sé cómo te las arreglas, Hermione. Años que te conozco, y sigo sin entenderlo." Harry estaba a su lado. Se frotó el puente de la nariz, tras retirarse las gafas. "Yo estoy ya cansado de sólo pensar en quidditch, los prefectos, ser Premio Anual, las clases y los deberes." se colocó las gafas y sonrió a Hermione. "Y eso que no está Snape..."

Hermione sonrió ante la pequeña broma. Snape les había hecho la vida imposible. Pero Slughorn sin embargo, adoraba a Harry, y sin el libro del Príncipe Mestizo... no comprendía Hermione cómo Harry estaba saliendo airoso de sus clases, y seguía siendo el predilecto para el viejo profesor.

"Harry... sé que no estás utilizando el libro del Príncipe. ¿Puedo saber cómo estás ingeniándotelas para seguir siendo uno de los mejores en Pociones?"

Harry se sintió un poco mal por tener que ocultar la verdad, que había empezado a practicar con Malfoy a cambio de clases en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

"¿Qué pasa? Llevas años echándome la bronca porque no me tomo las clases en serio, y para cuando lo hago, resulta que parece como si te disgustara."

"¡No!" Hermone frunció el ceño levemente. "¡Al contrario! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry. Es lo mejor, en serio. Si quieres ser auror, tenías que conseguir buenas notas por tus propios medios."

Harry se calló. Había empezado esas clases particulares exactamente por eso, pero también por no quedar mal ante Slughorn, no sabía bien por qué. Y ahora que lo pensaba, la razón era bastante frívola y estúpida. Hermione llevaba razón. Si quería ser auror, tenía que dominar Pociones. No podía salir a luchar como un auror contra magos oscuros, llevando el libro embrujado que le soplara las soluciones a antídotos bajo el brazo.

"Hermione, Malfoy me está dando clase."

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿De verdad?. No me lo había dicho…"

"Le dije que no lo contara." Respondió Harry, pero no quiso revelar que las clases eran a cambio de las suyas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "Pero sí, creo que tienes razón, tengo que aplicarme si deseo ser auror, y eso supone mejorar mucho en Pociones."

"Así que por eso se sienta contigo en Pociones…" murmuró ella. Pero sonrió al momento. "Me alegro mucho. Me alegro que pases tiempo con Malfoy y te lleves bien con él."

Harry sonrió burlón.

"Hermione, Malfoy y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien. Es nuestra naturaleza." Se incorporó, dando una palmada en las rodillas con ambas manos. "Venga, bajemos a desayunar."

ooOOooOOoo

_**Gran Comedor**_

La hora del desayuno era menos ruidosa que la comida o la cena. La mayor parte de los estudiantes estaba aún demasiado dormida como para mantener ruidosas conversaciones con el vecino.

Harry miró la mesa de profesores. Todos mantenían conversaciones en voz baja con sus compañeros. Krum estaba sentado junto a la profesora Sprout, era una escena curiosa, ya que no imaginaba qué tipo de conversación común podrían tener dos personajes tan dispares. En un momento dado, Krum bajó de la mesa y pareció disculparse ante los demás comensales.

Bajó por el pasillo entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. De nuevo, Harry sonrió cuando escuchaba los cuchicheos de las más jovencitas, sin duda encantadas con el profesor.

"Harry ¿en el descanso _podrrías pasarr porr_ mi despacho?. Querría mirar algunas cosas del _prrogrrama_ contigo."

Harry tragó su zumo de calabaza. Ron, Lavender, Neville, Ginny y Hermione, los más próximos, observaban con curiosidad la conversación.

"Claro, nos veremos entonces."

"_Perrfecto_. ¿Me puedo _llevarr_ esa magdalena?" preguntó, señalando una de las dos que quedaban en una bandeja. "A _nosotrros_ no nos han puesto…"

"Sí, _profesor_, cómo no." Respondió Hermione; Ginny, junto a ella, le acercó la bandeja y Viktor tomó la magdalena.

"_Grracias_." Krum esbozó una leve sonrisa y se marchó hacia la salida.

Lavender miró a Krum hasta que éste salió por la puerta, y se dio la vuelta, hablando a todos.

"¿Habéis visto qué _guay_ es?. No parece un profesor…" Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos simultáneamente, cosa que divirtió mucho a Harry. Ginny soltó una risita, no por el comentario de Lavender, sino porque había captado también el mismo gesto de su hermano y su amiga. "¿Y habéis oído la forma que dijo _'gracias'?._ Es fantástico…" suspiró.

Ron resopló y mordió la otra magdalena.

"Es un profesor que está bueno." dijo algo resentido. Todos sonrieron, y Lavender y Parvati rodaron los ojos, como si el criterio de Ron fuese infundado. "Un profesor que está bueno y que encima nos ha robado una magdalena. Y gracias a Hermione."

Harry volvió a beber zumo de calabaza. Y pensaba en lo que les contó Ron, después de su visita con Luna a las cocinas. Ese elfo resultó petrificado por ir a las mazmorras. Y sí… tal vez era una buena razón para consultar el Mapa del Merodeador.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**_

Viktor les había felicitado por la labor de investigación que todos los alumnos de EXTASIS estaban haciendo. Intentaba que la clase fuese lo más práctica posible, pero se daba cuenta de que había un nivel bastante alto, para lo que esperaba.

Harry le había contado lo del Ejército de Dumbledore, y que todos los alumnos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, salvo los Slytherin, habían pertenecido a ese grupo clandestino, donde aprendieron de él hechizos ofensivos y defensivos. Krum parecía satisfecho. Los dispuso en parejas para comprobar el nivel personalmente, y continuar así la práctica de los hechizos, simulando el modo de atacar en el caso de enfrentarse a seres tan peligrosos como mantícoras, esfinges o lethifolds.

Malfoy apretó la mano contra la varita. Su contrincante era Blaise; Krum supuso que ambos tenían un nivel similar. A Nott lo puso junto a Susan Bones. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy contento con la decisión. Un hijo de mortífago, con una sobrina de víctimas de mortífagos… O bien Viktor no conocía sus pasados, o bien hizo la pareja con eso muy presente.

Zabini miraba fríamente a Draco. Éste tenía el rostro endurecido. Se había enterado de su enfrentamiento con Hermione, y no había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él. Olvidó toda su competencia y su malestar personal con Krum, mientras observaba todos los movimientos de su contrincante.

_Nadie le hace cosquillas a un dragón dormido._

"_¡Desmaius!"_ gritó Zabini, apuntando directamente con su varita. Draco evitó el maleficio sin mayores esfuerzos, mientras Blaise siguió apuntando. Draco bloqueó y desvió todos con facilidad; quienes miraban a la pareja pensaban que Draco estaba chuleándose. Poco a poco, los demás compañeros interrumpieron sus respectivos duelos para ver el vicioso ataque de Blaise.

Draco pareció aburrirse. Hermione, emparejada con Harry, levantó los ojos y vio que Draco lanzó un _Desmaius_ bastante más fuerte de lo debido, lanzando hacia los pupitres a Blaise.

"Bien hecho, Malfoy." dijo Krum en voz baja. "En _cualquierr_ caso los puntos son _parra_ _Slytherrin_, 20 puntos."

Draco saludó burlón a la audiencia, y giró la varita con habilidad; Hermione rodó los ojos. Parecía un mago de trucos muggles, saludando desde el escenario.

"Hermione, tu novio es un presumido." susurró Ron, compañero de Neville.

ooOOooOOoo

"¡No es fascinante!" exclamó Hermione a Harry. "Nos pide un trabajo sobre viejas hechiceras y arpías…"

Harry torció la boca. Neville miraba incrédulo su pergamino con los deberes.

"_La Vieja Madre Hubbard, que atraía a animales extraviados y los mataba de hambre_… buf…" Neville miró a Hermione, espantado. "Yo no diría que esto es _fascinante."_

Neville amaba la vida. Por eso prefería el contacto con las plantas, las hierbas… pero no como los ingredientes de Pociones. A él le gustaba tocar, manipular, trasplantar, podar y cuidar… criaturas _vivas_. Le parecía desagradable destruirlas para crear pociones, o simplemente, la violencia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"Pues mi me encanta." contestó Hermione, testaruda. Todos recogieron sus bolsas, la mayoría bastante agobiados por la tonelada de deberes que tenían que preparar y el poco tiempo que tenían para ello. A Hermione le daba igual que sus compañeros se quejaran de los deberes, ella no podía sentirme mejor. Cuanto más averiguaba y descubría del mundo mágico, más fascinada se sentía.

Una mano le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro, y se dio la vuelta para mirar quién las daba. Justin Finch-Fletchley estaba sonriente, con las manos enganchadas en la cinta de su mochila, sobre su hombro.

"Tranquila, Hermione, yo sí que encuentro las clases fascinantes. Las eché de menos el año pasado, pensé que sería el fin de mi vida como mago." Levantó la mano como saludo y se fue acompañado de Zacharias Smith y Ernie Macmillan. Hermione sonrió levemente. Justin también era hijo de muggles, y él sí comprendía qué sentía Hermione, por qué esas ganas de aprender y aprender cada vez más. Ron movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando que eran cosas de muggles que el nunca alcanzaría a comprender.

Sin embargo, Harry tenía una expresión pensativa. No había reparado que, de hecho, él también podría ser considerado hijo de muggles, teniendo en cuenta que su primer contacto con el mundo mágico había sido en el momento en el que Hagrid le entregó la carta de admisión en Hogwarts.

"No lo había visto de esa manera..." murmuró. Para él estudiar era un medio para un fin, pero no el fin en sí mismo, al contrario que para Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza, como si pasara página al tema. "En fin, he quedado ahora para hablar con Krum. ¿Nos vemos después?"

Neville, Ron y Hermione asintieron y salieron del aula. Ella se dio cuenta de que Draco se había quedado también. Frunció levemente el ceño, pero Malfoy se aproximó a Hermione.

"Nos vemos después ¿vale?. Quiero hablar con Krum y Potter."

Hermione se sorprendió, pero asintió sumisamente. Siguió a sus compañeros de Casa, y dejó en el aula solos a Harry y a Draco.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?" preguntó directamente Draco.

"Tengo reunión con Krum." respondió con calma Harry. "¿Y tú?"

Draco bajó los ojos un momento, vacilante.

"Quería comentarle una cosa, nada más. ¿Me dejas pasar antes? No tardaré."

Harry se encogió de hombros. Realmente él no tenía ninguna prisa ni sabía cuánto iba a tardar la reunión ni la importancia de ésta.

"¿Puedo saber por qué quieres ver a Krum?"

"No."

Draco subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta del despacho. Cuando escuchó el permiso para pasar, vio que Krum estaba colocando unos libros en la estantería con un vago movimiento de varita. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió cuando vio que no era Harry el visitante.

"Malfoy... _rrealmente esperraba_ a Potter."

"Sí, está ahí esperando. No le entretendré mucho." Draco observó el despacho, que había cambiado de aspecto según su ocupante. Esta vez le recordó más al tipo de despacho que tenían un Remus Lupin, o un falso Alastor Moody. Objetos extraños y fascinantes, pesados libros de magia. Pergaminos dispersos por el escritorio y las mesas auxiliares. Posters de criaturas extrañas, de Quidditch, y una bandera búlgara en las paredes.

"Bien. ¿Qué puedo _hacerr porr_ ti?"

Draco desvió la mirada, decidiendo la forma de abordar el tema.

"Quería agradecerle que ayudara a Hermione con respecto al incidente con Zabini."

Krum sonrió levemente y se sentó en la silla, cruzando los dedos sobre el regazo.

"Conozco a _Herrmione_ desde hace tiempo. Es alguien especial _parra_ mi. No _perrmitirré comporrtamientos similarres_, no sólo hacia ella, sino hacia ninguna_ perrsona_." hizo una pequeña pausa. "No debes _agradecérrmelo. Erra _mi obligación como _profesorr_."

Draco asintió e hizo amago de salir del despacho.

_"Esperra." _Viktor se incorporó de la silla y se acercó a Draco. Clavó con firmeza su mirada en sus ojos grises. _"Porr _un momento olvidé que soy_ profesorr _cuando vi el 'incidente'. Con_ rrespecto _a _Herrmione_ no puedo _serr_ objetivo. Sé que es feliz a tu lado y me _alegrro_ porr ella._ Perro _ella es_ imporrtante parra _mi. Es _necesarrio _y justoque lo sepas _tú."_

Draco frunció los ojos, no muy seguro de cómo tomarse esa revelación. Pero Krum pareció leerle la mente.

_"Trranquilo. _Soy _profesorr_, no un maldito _perrvertido_. No voy a _entrarr_ en una guerra_ porr _ella, ni me voy a _valerr _de mi posición. Sin _embarrgo..." _Krum volvió a esbozar una sonrisa torva. "He oído que estuviste a punto de ir a Durmstrang."

"Sí. Pero mi madre se opuso. Convenció a mi padre para que finalmente estudiara en Hogwarts." contestó cauto Draco.

"Me he _perrmitido_ el lujo de _darrte_ la _oporrtunidad_ de la_ rrevancha_, bajo las _rreglas _y _dentrro_ de la_ norrmalidad_. Así es el estilo Durmstrang. No _podrrías haberrte enfrrentado _a Zabini en los pasillos, a menos que _quisierras descontarr _puntos a _vuestrra_ Casa y _afrontarr_ el castigo."

Krum abrió la puerta para dejar salir a Draco. Éste bajó despacio las escaleras y miró de soslayo a Harry, que estaba esperando su turno para entrar en el despacho de Krum. Cruzó el aula y cerró la puerta al salir, quedándose solo en el pasillo desierto.

De modo que Krum había dejado que Draco se encargara de Zabini _a la manera Durmstrang_. Los había emparejado por eso, en la anterior clase de duelos. Bajo la normalidad y sin escándalos, pero se había tomado la revancha. No sabía si odiaba más a Krum por eso... o si empezaba a caerle mejor.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco esperó solo en el pasillo a que Harry saliera. Éste ni se fijó en él cuando abrió la puerta del aula, tenía los ojos fijos en un pergamino. Harry estaba preguntándose por qué había tenido tan mala suerte. Ellos no aprendieron el hechizo desarmador hasta segundo, y malamente. Para la próxima clase tenía que darles una clase teórica y práctica sobre la utilidad del hechizo, básico en los duelos. Recordó que él no lo aprendió hasta muy tarde, y su práctica fue con Malfoy.

"Potter."

Precisamente escuchó la voz de su anterior rival en el duelo, y Harry levantó la vista. Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"¿Sí, Malfoy?" Harry se paró delante de Draco, y dobló el pergamino para guardarlo en el bolsillo de la túnica.

"¿Habéis pensado qué regalarle a Granger por su cumpleaños?"

Harry se quedó rígido como si estuviera bajo un _Petrificus Totalus._

"¿Cumpleaños?"

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

"Desde luego, Potter, no sé cómo has logrado sobrevivir estos años sin cerebro. Sí, _cumpleaños_. _De Granger._ Tu amiga. ¿Lo vas pillando?"

Harry se mordió el labio.

"Pues..."

"Ya, pues que no te acordabas." Malfoy volvió a rodar los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "De nada, entonces, Potter. Tienes tiempo para buscarle un regalo." Echó a andar en dirección a la Gran Escalera.

"Es el sábado." apostilló, sin girarse hacia Harry. "Eso de regalo, por haberme dejado pasar antes a hablar con Krum."

Harry se apoyó contra la pared, algo abatido. Siempre habían olvidado el cumpleaños de Hermione, y era consciente de que no estaba bien. Ella siempre se acordaba de Ron y de él en sus cumpleaños y en Navidad.

Draco abrió la puerta para acceder a la Gran Escalera. Aguardó en el rellano a que la escalera adecuada se colocara. Miraba la altura, no excesiva en esa planta, y tuvo una revelación.

Ya sabía qué iba a regalarle a Hermione.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Patio de Transformaciones**_

"Vamos, Ginny, debes volver ya a la Sala Común, no hace falta que vengas conmigo hasta el Vestíbulo." Harry enlazó las manos cuando rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Ginny.

Ya había anochecido, y tenían que organizarse las rondas antes de ir a dormir. Harry había quedado con Hermione y los prefectos para distribuirse, y después tenía que ver a Flitwick para comentar los castigos que habían impuesto y los puntos que habían restado.

Ginny se puso de puntillas y besó a Harry.

"Quería aprovechar para hacer el ejercicio de Astronomía. Es para el viernes, pero creo que a esta hora no hay nadie en la Torre. He quedado allí con Colin."

Harry asintió, pero no soltó a Ginny.

"¡Harry!. ¿No me has dicho que tenías que irte con los prefectos?" Ginny se rió. "¡Vamos, suéltame!"

Él arrugó la nariz, como si no quisiese en realidad irse. Besó el cabello de Ginny, y se desprendió.

"Te veré después en la Sala Común."

Ginny miró sonriente cómo Harry se alejaba por el claustro del patio, y se cerró mejor la túnica. El frío de las primeras horas de la noche entraba en los huesos, y comprobó que eran sólo las siete y media. Tenía todavía media hora hasta que se encontrara con Colin Creevey en la puerta de la Torre, y despacio, echó a caminar.

Pasó por un pasillo bien iluminado, pero vacío. Los retratos estaban ausentes, lo cual sorprendió a Ginny. La alfombra estaba impecable, como si no pasaran estudiantes por ahí.

Llegó a la intersección y Ginny frunció levemente el ceño, dudando si era hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda. No recordaba de hecho, que hubiese una intersección. No dándole más importancia, abrió la puerta izquierda; si se equivocaba, con dar la vuelta y seguir por la derecha era suficiente.

Tocó el pomo con las manos enguantadas. Miró hacia atrás, súbitamente inquieta. Todo estaba silencioso… _demasiado silencioso_. Y seguidamente abrió la puerta.

Era un pasillo de piedra que recordaba el de las mazmorras. Había unas escaleras empinadas que bajaban bruscamente, y giraban hacia la izquierda. Ginny sintió escalofríos, la temperatura de ese pasadizo era heladora, congelante. El vaho salía de su boca a causa de la increíble diferencia de su aliento cálido y el aire glacial de ese pasadizo.

Pero lo inquietante era la luz azulada que iluminaba el pasadizo. No sabía de dónde procedía.

Ginny no era una chica cobarde ni asustadiza. Pero sintió la misma angustia que cuando empezaba a ser consciente de la Cámara de los Secretos, la posesión de Voldemort… cerró los ojos, tratando de conjurar esos recuerdos.

"_¡Ginny!"_

La joven abrió los ojos, y se encontró tumbada en la alfombra del pasadizo, frente al corredor_… sin intersección_. A su lado, arrodillado, estaba Colin, con sus ojos castaños bien abiertos.

"Habíamos quedado, he venido a buscarte y ha sido una suerte que te encontrara. ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Ginny se sentó, aturdida, y se llevó la mano a la frente, algo mareada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Colin. "Estás muy pálida, has debido de perder el conocimiento."

Colin ayudó a Ginny a ponerse en pie, y ella se tambaleó ligeramente.

"No… no recuerdo…" murmuró, todavía confusa. Miró a Colin, que tenía una expresión preocupada.

"Mejor te acompaño a que veas a la Señora Pomfrey. No es muy normal perder el conocimiento, si habías cenado ya y todo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" preguntó Ginny, con las manos frotándose las sienes.

"Una hora, desde que te espero." Respondió gravemente Colin.

Ginny miró horrorizada a Colin… y sintió una sensación familiar… de desorientación… demasiado familiar. Ginny sacudió la cabeza, todavía confusa. Miró la pared, lisa, de piedra. No había intersección. Se incorporó vacilante y tocó la pared: Nada. La frialdad familiar de cualquier pared. Golpeó, pero los gruesos muros amortiguaron el ruido que habría sido estruendoso en una puerta.

"¿Qué haces, Ginny?"

Ella bajó el brazo, confundida. Pero no pudo responder.

"Vamos, Rick… tampoco pasa nada… casi mejor haber perdido un batracio estúpido… a lo mejor para Navidad tus padres te pueden regalar una lechuza…" Un grupito de cuatro Slytherins de primero pasó junto a Ginny y Colin, portando sus bolsas. Uno de ellos miró de soslayo a los Gryffindor, pero siguieron su conversación como si no existieran.

"¿Quién quiere tener una mascota así…?"

Ginny frunció el ceño. Era raro… era muy raro… _Perder un "batracio estúpido"._

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sábado 19 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Dormitorio de alumnas de 6º. Torre de Gryffindor.**_

Ginny hacía días que no dormía bien, desde ese extraño incidente. La señora Pomfrey no le encontró nada extraño, y no podía darle respuesta. Tal vez no había descansado lo suficiente, y le recetó un poco de poción para dormir. Si no hubiese sido por eso, probablemente haría varias noches que las pasaba en blanco. Le pidió a Colin que no dijera nada a Harry, no quería preocuparlo por un hecho que, seguramente, era aislado.

Lo único que le produjo más alegría fue preparar el cumpleaños de Hermione. Ella, a diferencia de Harry, sí se había acordado perfectamente. De la misma manera que le había regalado a Harry una colección de botellitas con recuerdos de sus amigos, a Hermione le regalaría un album completo con fotos de todos los años que había pasado en Hogwarts, con todos sus amigos… Le costó encontrar fotos de su primer año, pero se las arregló con fotos de Dean y Seamus, de Ernie, Susan, Hagrid…

A partir de segundo curso fue más fácil, porque Colin ya estaba rondando con su cámara por todas partes. Sonrió orgullosa cuando vio terminado el album en el que había trabajado tantos meses, casi desde el cumpleaños de Harry.

Recordó la foto que vio de la sala común; salía Percy, con su insignia de Premio Anual. Y Ginny sintió que algo dentro se encogía al recordar a su hermano.

Intentando que el dolor no le entristeciera el día de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Ginny se incorporó de la cama, y consultó el reloj. Las 8 y media. Perfecto para ducharse, vestirse e ir al dormitorio de las chicas de 7º, y darle el regalo sorpresa con las chicas.

ooOOooOOoo

_¡FLASH!_

_¡FLASH!_

"_¡¡SORPRESA!!"_

Hermione se incorporó asustada y vio que Ginny estaba sonriente detrás de la cámara de fotos de Harry, y Lavender y Parvati estaban de pie, todas ya vestidas y con varios paquetes en vivos colores en las manos.

"¿Me ha hecho una foto con estas pintas?" Hermione se frotó los ojos, pensando en el horror de pelo, el horror de pijama, el horror de cara de dormida…

Las tres Gryffindor se rieron y se sentaron en la cama.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!"

Todas le dieron un beso y le pusieron sus regalos en el regazo.

"¡Venga, abre nuestros regalos!" exclamó emocionada Lavender.

Hermione miró de soslayo a Ginny con una mueca horrorizada; Laverder fue la de la cadena dorada a Ron… y Parvati era la que iba con collares y pulseras como si fuese un abeto de Navidad. Lo más lejano a su estilo.

Hermione abrió el primer paquete, y sacó… un bolso fucsia con una cadena dorada.

"Es…" empezó a decir Hermione… sin palabras.

"¡Es una edición limitada de _Twilfitt & Tatting's!. _¡A qué es precioso!" exclamó eufórica Lavender.

Hermione comprendió que era _precioso_ para alguien que combinaba estupendamente el rosa con el naranja, pero no era precisamente su estilo.

"Precioso. Sí. _Precioso_." comentó Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos y moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, para convencerse más a sí misma que a su ilusionada compañera. Ginny parecía estar muy ocupada mirando por la ventana con la mano en la boca, sin duda aguantando las carcajadas.

"¡Pues no has visto el mío!" exclamó Parvati. "¡Toma!"

Efectivamente. Hermione no podía imaginar un regalo menos apropiado para ella que un chal de color fucsia y amarillo _("¡para que haga juego, con el bolso, lo pensamos las dos!")_ e hilos dorados. Cuando el chal se movía, sonaba ligeramente a campanillas. Algo que a Parvati y a Lavender les parecía de lo más divino, pero que a Hermione le recordó horrores a Trelawney.

"Es… sí, esto... _brillante_, Parvati, gracias…"

Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione y le dio su paquete, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Anda, abre el mío."

Hermione abrazó a Ginny cuando vio el album enorme, lleno de fotografías que ella no sabía ni que existían. Animando en el primer partido de Harry, en su primer año. Juntos con Hagrid, paseando por los terrenos. Los tres leyendo _El Profeta_, el día que Harry recibió la Saeta de Fuego...

Hermione cambió el rostro cuando vio una foto de ella, entrando en el Baile de Navidad del brazo de Viktor. Pero no por el hecho de ir de su brazo, sino porque detrás estaba Pansy Parkinson, con la boca abierta de par en par. Y la expresión de Draco Malfoy.

Impactado, era como poco, la expresión que tenía. Para ser una fotografía mágica, Malfoy no se movía de la foto, como si estuviera inmovilizado, y no apartaba los ojos de ella.

Hermione nunca se había imaginado que había causado ese efecto… y mucho menos, _en él._

Sólo esa foto ya valía por todos los cumpleaños del resto de su vida. Abrazó a Ginny, emocionada con el regalo.

"Gracias, Ginny. _Me ha encantado." _Susurró al oído de su amiga.

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Neville, Luna, Harry y Ron le habían hecho un regalo magnífico. Al bajar al desayuno, estaban esperándola en la mesa de Gryffindor, con un único paquete encima de la mesa, junto a un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, su favorito: nata y trufa.

Hagrid, el Jefe de su Casa, le había obsequiado con un durísimo pastel con cobertura amarilla donde ponía en letras rojas _"Felic Cumpleaños Hermione". _Suponía que había querido homenajear los colores de la casa en un pastel imposible de masticar, pero a Hermione le emocionó igualmente.

Hermione buscó en la mesa de Slytherin la cabeza rubia de Draco, pero no dio con ella. Algo decepcionada, agradeció las felicitaciones de Susan, Hannah, Ernie, Justin, y varios miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Y se sintió radiante, ella jamás había creído ser tan popular. Era imposible ser más feliz.

Abrió el regalo de sus amigos.

"_**Historia de Hogwarts. Edición limitada y comentada por Albus Dumbledore."**_

_¡FLASH!_

_¡FLASH!_

Tanto Colin Creevey como Harry habían disparado sus cámaras, inmortalizando el momento en el que la expresión de Hermione era pura sorpresa y estupefacción. Hermione se sentó en el banco de la mesa, incapaz de hablar. Abrió la boca varias veces, como un pez bajo el agua. No sabía ni que existía ese libro.

"¿Cómo…?"

"En realidad fue la profesora McGonagall quien nos lo facilitó. Hay muy pocos ejemplares, y son realmente difíciles de conseguir. Pero ella nos allanó el camino. Lo cierto es que es tan de ella el regalo como de nosotros." respondió sonriente Harry.

"Pero…" Hermione volvió a mirar a sus amigos. "Os habrá costado una fortuna…"

Ron bajó los ojos. Luna miraba con curiosidad a Hermione y Neville estaba un poco ruborizado.

"No te preocupes de eso." dijo Harry, restando importancia, como siempre hacía, al valor económico de las cosas. Hermione supuso que él habría corrido con la práctica totalidad del coste del libro, pero después de todo, Harry había heredado él solito nada menos que las fortunas de los Potter y de los Black.

"¡Me lo dejarás leer cuando lo termines, Hermione!" exclamó Ernie, con ojos brillantes y mordiéndose los labios.

Hermione sonrió a todos, con lágrimas en los ojos, y fue abrazando uno a uno a sus amigos.

Era imposible mejorar ese cumpleaños.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Puente de Hogwarts**_

Hermione esperó en el puente que daba al Círculo de Piedra. Asomada por él, miraba hacia el suelo, decenas de metros más abajo. Tuvo una ligera sensación de vértigo, y alzó los ojos hacia el cielo. Estaba a punto de caer la noche, y en todo el día no había visto a Draco. Tan sólo le llegó una nota escueta a través de una alumna de primero, en la que la citaba en ese lugar.

Lejos de disgustarse porque fuese tan tarde, y no la hubiese felicitado por su cumpleaños, o ni siquiera se hubiesen visto en todo el día, a Hermione le hacía especial ilusión que fuese su primer cumpleaños juntos "oficialmente". Y estaba segura de que él era también consciente, y quería hacer algo especial.

Desde el extremo que daba al Círculo de Piedra, Draco apareció con su bufanda verde bien ajustada, la escoba en una mano enguantada, y la otra metida en el bolsillo de la túnica. Hermione sonrió y se apartó de la baranda para ir hacia él.

Le estampó un beso en los labios, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Draco pasó su brazo libre por su cintura, pero no soltó su Nimbus 2001.

"Felicidades." Susurró él, con los ojos grises brillantes.

"Pensaba que traías mi regalo en el bolsillo." Respondió ella, con una sonrisa pícara. "Venga, ya me lo puedes dar."

Draco torció los labios, evidentemente divertido por la situación.

"No. Me temo que aquí no puedo darte tu regalo."

Hermione puso la boca en un mudo _"oh"_; Malfoy agarró su mano enguantada y fueron hacia el Círculo de Piedra. No hablaron, sobre todo porque Hermione le estaba dando vueltas al regalo que podría haberle conseguido Draco. ¿Un unicornio?. ¿Una planta mágica?. ¿Qué habría ahí fuera esperándola?

Cuando llegaron al Círculo de Piedra, Draco puso la escoba en posición de vuelo y la invitó a montar con él, y que se sentara delante. Hermione miró con temor la escoba, odiaba volar, y consultó con la mirada a Draco.

"¿Dónde me llevas?" preguntó ella, consciente de sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Ssh..." le susurró él al oído, los labios rozándole la piel y despertándole un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. "No te puedo chafar la sorpresa."

Dio una patada al suelo y la escoba se elevó con suavidad. Hermione se aferró al palo con fuerza, pero era consciente de que Draco había tenido un cuidado extremo para que no se asustara… no demasiado al menos.

Pero Hermione también se dio cuenta, a los pocos segundos de estar en el aire, de que Draco volaba con lentitud estudiada porque él tenía un espectáculo que contemplar. La falda se subía indiscretamente por el efecto del aire. Trató de evitar un espectáculo gratuito, y su esfuerzo por la modestia sólo sirvió para desestabilizar la escoba. Se escurrió ligeramente hacia un lado, y se movió nerviosa para recuperar el equilibrio. Pero un brazo fuerte la asió con firmeza por la cintura, y la mantuvo con seguridad sobre la escoba.

"Ten cuidado" volvió a susurrarle en el oído.

Hermione sintió las pulsaciones en las sienes, en el pecho, en las manos. Los nervios de volar, y los nervios y el corazón desbocado, como siempre ocurría cuando él tenía este comportamiento. Seguro, distante… atrayente como la miel a las moscas.

"Si te cayeras, arruinarías la cita."

Ella sonrió, mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por contemplar el horizonte, y no lo que tenían debajo. Odiaba la sensación de vértigo y la sensación de velocidad. Pero estaba ahí, y tal vez no había mejor lugar en el mundo donde estar ahora mismo. El abrazo tan íntimo, se diría que él estaba aprovechando el momento con deleite.

"La arruinarás tú si te aprovechas y me pones las manos encimas." respondió ella, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Sin darse la vuelta, Hermione sintió la sonrisa de él.

"Oh. Pero no puedo dejar que te caigas, Granger." Lejos de apartar el brazo, aseguró su cintura con más firmeza. "Y deja la falda tranquila, las vistas son estupendas."

Hermione rodó los ojos. Estaba claro que él disfrutaba contemplando los muslos cubiertos por las medias, más aún que ver el Bosque Prohibido y el lago debajo…

_¿El Bosque Prohibido?. ¿El lago?_

Ella fue entonces consciente de lo que había debajo de ellos, y volvió a ponerse nerviosa. Pero antes de que sus emociones la traicionaran, Malfoy detuvo la escoba.

Y se _bajó_ de ella. _En el aire._

Hermione se aferró a la escoba con una mano, y agarró a Draco del brazo, temiendo que se fuera a caer _él…_ y sintió pánico, porque si él caía, caían los dos. Pero Draco estaba sonriendo, _de pie._

_En el aire._

Hermione miró a los pies, y vio que debajo de la escoba, había una alfombra, donde Draco tenía los pies firmemente plantados. Draco, sin embargo, tiró de la mano de ella para que bajara de la escoba y se quedara ahí, de pie, sobre _una alfombra voladora_. Ella perdió el equilibrio, y en lugar de estar rodeada de agua helada y de estar buscando la salida a la superficie en el lago, se encontró segura y a salvo en los brazos cálidos de Malfoy. Aturdida, sólo acertó a pensar en la alfombra a sus pies. Flotando a decenas de metros de altura con respecto al lago que tenían debajo.

"Malfoy… ¿cómo lo has logrado?... una alfombra… _son ilegales…"_

Draco sonrió como si eso fuese un cumplido.

"Tengo mis métodos. Con dinero no se compra la felicidad, pero sí un trozo de ella." dijo con vanidad. Aprovechando el abrazo, Draco los bajó hasta que quedaron sentados en la alfombra, flotando muy alto sobre el lago. Él emitió un suspiro satisfecho, y ella elevó la cabeza desde su cómoda posición en el hombro de él. Malfoy sintió el pulso de ella acelerarse debajo de su mano, situada en el cuello de Hermione. Las miradas se cruzaron, la de ella cuestionándose tontamente qué haría él después. Acercando la cabeza de Hermione hacia él con la mano que tenía en su cuello y hombro.

Se sentía como cuando él le robaba los primeros besos. Con miedo de que él fuera a besarla, y absolutamente aterrorizada… _si no lo hacía_. Así que ella decidió poner fin a provocadora cercanía, y besó esos labios impertinentes.

Empezaron a notar una lluvia fina, tranquila, regular. Lejos de ser una lluvia torrencial, brusca, molesta, era como si añadiera más magia a la oscuridad del lago. Al fondo, Hogwarts relucía, su silueta recortada en la oscuridad de las primeras horas de la noche. A lo lejos, las nubes que estaban todavía iluminadas por el sol ya oculto, añadían unos colores naranjas y púrpuras al lago y al cielo, en contraste con el gris oscuro de los nubarrones del otoño. Una estampa mágica, sin necesidad de hechizos ni libros.

La vida no era sólo libros. Tal vez ésta era una de las cosas que era la _magia antigua_. Ser capaz de detectarla en las cosas que te rodean, en los momentos más simples y más personales.

Hermione antes había esperado que la mano escondida en el bolsillo de la túnica de Draco fuera a sacar una caja con un hermoso y carísimo anillo. Ahí, riquezas, anillos, carecían de importancia.

No se dio cuenta de que Draco había logrado bajar la alfombra hasta el suelo, en una de las orillas del lago. Hermione se separó y sonrió suavemente. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y el corazón acelerado. Cayó una gota de lluvia desde la punta de un rizo castaño hacia la mejilla, y eso pareció romper el encantamiento, el silencio.

Donde tenía que haber tenido una cena formal en un lujoso restaurante en Londres, ahí estaban los dos, en la orilla del lago, junto a una improvisada cesta de comida, una tarta de cumpleaños y una alfombra mágica ilegal.

Era perfecto. Era el cumpleaños perfecto. Draco sonrió orgulloso. Ella rió y se aferró a él, como una niña que ha recibido el mejor juguete. Se incorporó y Hermione fue hacia la arena de la orilla, sin importarle que estuviera mojándose, que la noche fuera fresca, y que la lluvia cayera sobre ellos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y extendió los brazos, recibiendo la lluvia, dándole la bienvenida.

Draco contempló en silencio a Hermione. Se quitó la bufanda, que mojada era más una molestia, y se apartó la túnica. La lluvia mojaba la camisa, pero tenía la sensación de estar bajo una cálida lluvia de verano en una hermosa isla del Mediterráneo. Fue hacia Hermione, y de nuevo la envolvió en sus brazos. Caminaron con los labios pegados, y cayeron otra vez sobre la alfombra ilegal.

Ella parpadeó cuando Draco cayó encima de ella. Él estaba respirando con dificultad, y a pesar de la falta de luz, vio que el cabello rubio estaba oscurecido por estar mojado, dándole un aspecto más misterioso, más intenso. La camisa estaba adherida a los músculos, y ella prefirió no mirar cómo estaría la suya propia. Lo que tenía claro es que él sí se había dado cuenta.

Hermione levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Malfoy, y él la besó, sin apartar los grises ojos de ella. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba con rapidez, con ansiedad. Y Draco volvió a bajar la cabeza para besarla. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, e intensificó el beso, y dejó que sus manos rodaran por su cuerpo, como lo estaban haciendo las gotas de lluvia.

Sin separar los labios, Hermione jadeó cuando echó de menos una mano de Draco recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando había aferrado la varita de ella.

"_Impervius"_ murmuró en los labios de ella, y la lluvia ya no traspasó ese punto, bajo las desnudas ramas de los árboles del linde del Bosque Oscuro.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Bien. Espero haberme reconciliado con las dramioneras. Por cierto… este Draco es espectacular. Ni le ha dado el regalo y ella tan contenta. Estaba, literalmente, en las nubes. Ahora, que cuando le dé el regalo, ella lo flipará, claro, porque para ella, el estar ahí bajo la lluvia y sobre el lago ha sido ya bastante mágico._

_(Nota para Heredrha: aquí Draco es más Canalla!Black que tu Sirius, y en TA Sirius es más Draco que éste… xD o esa es mi impresión… Esa conexión nuestra que asusta… cuando los vi volando con la moto quise borrar este capi entero :(_

_(Nota para Sabaku no Akelos: es el 9 xD)_

_Si hay alguien por ahí, por favor, que haga un fic sobre la Historia de Hogwarts comentada por Albus Dumbledore… lo que daría yo por echar mano a ese libro… Esto es una de las pocas cosas útiles que tiene Derecho para escribir un fic :S Todos los estudiantes ansían poder examinarse con textos legales (legislación) comentados. Imaginé un HdH comentado por Dumbledore y yo estaría más contenta aún que Hermione…_

_Gracias a quien lee esto con paciencia, y gracias por vuestros comentarios. Son un bálsamo a horas de cuadrar fechas, líneas argumentales, textos borrados, corregidos y repasados, amorcitos y celos, desamores y desencuentros. I love you!:_ Amara Malfoy Lestrange; Heredrha; Sabaku no Akelos; Erea; CrissBlack; Cristhine; XKelidaX (cinco!); lara evans; mArTa; Lil-Evans; nanai.malfoy; blackstarshine; Isa Malfoy; Corae; Anais _(¡gracias! normalmente se prefiere sólo romance, me alegra que te interese más otras tramas :); _rosa _(gracias por leer VxH y las Reliquias... tengo que pagar la publicidad a Dryadeh xD. Me alegra mucho que sigas este dramione tan subjetivo :p y que me lo hayas dicho -muy pocas personas lo hacen-. En fin, espero que no te decepcione este :);_ Yedra Phoenix; Nicole Daidouji.

_Por cierto, los próximos capis serán bastante largos. Es lo que puedo hacer para llegar a Navidad con Navidad en el fic. Así que disculpad la densidad de contenidos… Y si es excesiva la dosis, por favor decídmelo, y no hago el bestia. _

_Espero que os gustara. ¡Hasta el próximo! _

_**Próximo capítulo:** 'Secretos de los Weasley' (ah... Fred, George, welcome back :)_


	16. Secretos de los Weasley

_Hola… esta vez abro con una conversación sobre amores y cómo mantener a un chico. No espero con esa conversación que nadie se carcajee, pero sí al menos comprobar que las chicas podemos ser bastante tontas. Si hay algún chico por ahí lector, espero que no piense que todas las chicas pensamos así. El propósito es sólo mostrar que Ginny y Hermione tienen puntos de vista distintos: una por criarse con seis hermanos, otra porque desde los 12 años, sus mejores amigos son chicos. _

_También he querido darle un toque picante a la cosa, sin necesidad de subir el rating al fic. Desde "casi" desnudos, hasta sugerir abrir una línea sex-shop en Sortilegios Weasley… xD otro viento que me ha dado…_

_¡Capi largo!_

ooOOooOOoo

**Resumen Capítulo 15:** Hermione celebra su cumpleaños, en el que Draco le ha preparado algo especial. Draco se entera por el propio Krum, que éste le permitió tomarse la revancha con Zabini, que había amenazado a Hermione. Ginny se tropieza con una extraña puerta en un pasillo y pierde el conocimiento.

**

* * *

**

"_**Sabéis, ella **__(Luna)__** se preocupa por mí. Sé que está loca, pero es un buen…" – **__Ron Weasley. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 16. Secretos de los Weasley**

_**Sábado 26 de septiembre de 1998**_

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor.**_

"Harry." Ginny le dio un breve beso en los labios a modo de saludo, y acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado. Harry sonrió a Ginny y dejó con cuidado la pluma sobre la mesa. "Se me hace raro verte escribiendo una carta…" Ginny tomó un sobre en blanco y miró sorprendida a Harry. "Hacía mucho que no te veía escribir…"

Ginny se dio cuenta del flash que cruzó el rostro de Harry, el mismo que aparecía cada vez que se acordaba de Sirius. Había memorizado tan bien los gestos, la expresiones y los sentimientos de Harry Potter, desde que lo conocía, que era como si pensara como él. Harry hacía mucho tiempo que no esperaba carta de nadie. Pero eso no significaba que se hubiese acostumbrado al dolor de la ausencia.

"Eh…" Ginny le apretó la mano y le sonrió. "Venga… no te entristezcas… ¿a quién escribes?"

Harry sonrió muy brevemente.

"A Teddy."

Ginny pestañeó extrañada. No había imaginado que el destinatario fuese… _un bebé._

"¿A Teddy Lupin?"

Harry miro la carta y volvió a tener la misma expresión melancólica.

"Teddy cumplirá el lunes su primer mes. Me gustaría que recibiera cartas mías durante todo el año… por cada mes que cumpla… es mi último año en Hogwarts. Yo nunca recibí cartas por mi cumpleaños, Ginny. Y sé que es estúpido que un bebé reciba unas cartas que no podrá leer hasta al menos dentro de seis o siete años. Pero me hace ilusión que las tenga. No sabes lo feliz que me hacía a mi recibir cartas…"

Ginny parpadeó un poco sorprendida. Harry recibía al menos una vez a la semana mucho correo de fans y admiradores.

Como si Harry leyera su mente, a pesar de su indudable falta de talento para la Legeremancia, volvió a esbozar una mueca triste.

"No me refiero a recibir correos de gente pidiéndote autógrafos, declarándote amor eterno, o comunicándote que llamará a su hijo Harrypotter Donaldson".

"¿Hay alguien que llamaría a su hijo _'Harrypotter'?"_ preguntó Ginny, totalmente impactada.

Harry agitó la mano, como si quisiese pasar el tema.

"Me refiero a recibir cartas de la gente que te importa. Teddy será feliz, tiene a sus padres, y a sus abuelos. Pero me gustaría ser un buen padrino… ser como Sirius fue conmigo… aunque no tuvimos tiempo…" añadió, en una voz muy baja.

Ginny no soltó la mano de Harry, pero apoyó la cabeza en él, y besó su hombro.

"Serás un padrino maravilloso, Harry." Ginny volvió a levantar la cabeza e hizo como si peinara los negros y revueltos cabellos, un gesto más cariñoso que estético, ya que el cabello de Harry era indomable. "No te interrumpo. Voy a la habitación de Hermione. Tenemos fiesta de chicas Gryffindor."

Harry levantó una ceja.

"¿Fiesta de chicas?. _¿Vosotras?"_

"Sí. Hermione quería agradecer los regalos de Parvati y Lavender… ya sabes que nunca han congeniado demasiado…"

"Cosa que no me extraña…" murmuró en voz baja Harry. Pero Ginny continuó como si él no hubiese interrumpido.

"Así que esta noche os podéis ir a ligar con quienes queráis, o hacer una de esas competencias masculinas vuestras, o lo que se os antoje. Claro que si mañana me entero de que Romilda Vane ha estado atosigándote, te mato a base de mocomurciélagos. Y a ella la echo a los centauros."

Harry agitó la cabeza y besó a Ginny.

"Vale, vale. Ya le preguntaré a Ron qué piensa hacer."

ooOOooOOoo

"¡Ay Hermione, tantos años juntas, y jamás habíamos hecho una fiesta de chicas!" exclamó entusiasmada Lavender.

Hermione rodó los ojos; darse un atracón de dulces en el dormitorio no era una fiesta desmadrada tampoco. En eso pensaba mientras iba colocando sobre la manta en el suelo los cuencos con las golosinas… sobre todo chocolate, helado al que aplicó un encantamiento congelante para evitar que se derritiera, una bandeja con sándwiches y unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla.

Lavender iba distribuyendo unas servilletas, platos y unos cubiertos, y Parvati había traído unos vasos de la cocina. Ginny estaba desenvolviendo un enorme pastel de crema de chocolate.

"¿Y qué tal te va con Draco entonces, Hermione?"

Hermione rodó los ojos de nuevo. Eso era lo que más temía de una fiesta con sus compañeras. Ella nunca hacía _"cosas de chicas",_ siempre se había sentido muy a gusto y feliz de estar con Harry y Ron, y eran sus mejores amigos. Esto de cotillear, comer hasta reventar sobre todo chocolate, y compartir intimidades que a nadie le importaban, era lo más incómodo que podía imaginar.

"Pues… bien." respondió lacónicamente.

"¿A morro o con vaso?" preguntó Ginny.

"¡A morro!" exclamaron Lavender y Parvati, y se echaron a reír. Abrieron las botellas y las alzaron.

"¡Por nosotras!. ¡Y por Gryffindor!"

Hermione sonrió y todas chocaron sus botellas. Saboreó el líquido dulce y mágico, que te hacía desear seguir y seguir bebiendo. Menos mal que no tenía alcohol…

"_Herms.."_ empezó a decir Lavender, mientras masticaba un trozo de rana de chocolate. Hermione arrugó la nariz cuando escuchó el que pensó que era el apodo más idiota que le habían dedicado, con permiso del _"Hermy"_ de Grawp. Claro que era un gigante con escaso dominio del idioma de los humanos… pero en Lavender era terrible. "Ahora que ya tienes a Draco, tienes que esforzarte por mantenerlo, que no se te escape." Añadió, con voz de experta.

Ginny simuló una carcajada según bebía de su botella, pero la disimuló como si se hubiese atragantado con la cerveza de mantequilla.

"La primera y fundamental regla de oro: _hazlo feliz."_ dijo confidencialmente Parvati. Lavender asentía con una expresión de alguien muy entendida en la materia.

Hermione resopló. Estaba recibiendo consejos amorosos de un par de chicas de 18 años, como si supiesen de la vida como mujeres de mundo… Decidió que podría ser divertido escuchar sus peculiares teorías sobre cómo pescar y mantener un buen partido.

"Sí, a Draco le encanta el quidditch¿verdad?" preguntó Parvati.

"Pues… sí…" respondió Hermione, intercambiando una mirada con Ginny. Ginny tenía las cejas alzadas, sin duda escuchando con curiosidad, puesto que a Harry también le emocionaba el quidditch.

"Pues interésate tú también por el quidditch. Ve a los partidos, mira sus entrenamientos, lee jugadas famosas… El quidditch le hace feliz, interésate tú por el quidditch, y le harás _tú_ feliz." dijo Parvati, comiendo un sándwich de pavo.

"Vale… puedo intentar leer jugadas famosas, y sobre equipos… me costaría horrores, pero puedo hacerlo. ¿Pero… ir a sus entrenamientos?. ¡Soy una Gryffindor, y él es Slytherin! Además, me aburren muchísimo los entrenamientos." Protestó Hermione.

"Te entiendo… Harry se transforma en una bestia despiadada con nosotros. El otro día tuvimos que hacer todos de golpeadores rivales para que Ritchie y Jimmy, nuestros golpeadores, esquivaran y apuntaran mejor con las bludgers… Fue horrible, al final acabamos todos con un montón de moratones y Dean casi acaba en la enfermería…"

Lavender miró a Ginny, que estaba desenvolviendo un sándwich vegetal.

"¿Y… Está bien?" preguntó Lavender, súbitamente seria.

"Oh… sí… realmente se golpeó fuerte y cayó de la escoba. Ron era el que estaba más cerca y pudo sujetarlo. Harry hizo un hechizo y detuvo la caída de los dos, así que sólo fue un susto. De todas formas, le dolió la cabeza el resto del día. Pobre Dean…" apostilló Ginny.

Lavender miró su rana de chocolate y no comió durante un segundo.

"Ron es un héroe." dijo orgullosa Parvati, y dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla. "Qué novio tienes, Lav, es genial."

"Sí…" susurró Lavender en voz baja, y volvió a morder ausentemente su rana. "Genial..."

Hermione observó con las cejas elevadas la extraña reacción de Lavender. Pero no le dio tiempo a más.

"De todas formas, Hermione, _te aguantas."_ Continuó Parvati. Hermione pestañeó confundida. "Insiste en ver sus partidos, y demuestra interés en sus cosas. " Hermione se mordió el labio, claramente comenzaba a hartarse del tema. Ginny sonrió y volvió a comer su sándwich, mientras Parvati hablaba como si estuvieran todas muy interesadas en su conversación… o monólogo. "¡Finge, _Herms_!. ¡El no se va a enterar si te gusta de verdad el quidditch o si te aburre como las clases de Binns!"

"A mi no me aburren tanto las clases de Binns…" murmuró Hermione pensativa.

"¡Ay, Hermione, qué rara eres!" exclamó Lavender, que parecía haber salido de su ensimismamiento, y dio un sorbo de su botella. "¡Claro que son aburridas esas clases!"

"Pues tengo cosas mejores que hacer que leer todo sobre quidditch y animar sus partidos, o ver sus entrenamientos… No me gusta el quidditch tanto, lo siento." respondió Hermione testaruda.

Parvati y Lavender miraron horrorizadas a Hermione.

"¿Y a quién le importa tu opinión?" preguntó Lavender, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Hermione pestañeó totalmente confusa, otra vez. Por algo jamás se entendía con las chicas. Debía de ser el hecho de haber estado tanto tiempo con chicos, que definitivamente había abierto una sima entre ellas.

"¡Te hemos dicho que _finjas_!" continuó Lavender, horrorizada. "¿Sabes cuántas horas me paso mirando los entrenamientos de Ron, bajo la lluvia o el frío, y cuántas veces sonrío como si lo que me está contando de su heroica parada fuese lo más interesante del planeta?"

Hermione pensó que todo eso era una estupidez. Prefería decirle a la cara a Malfoy que le aburría mucho más el quidditch, antes de fingir que se emocionaba con él.

"Otra cosa que debes saber…" dijo Parvati, partiéndose un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. "Segunda regla de oro: _Siempre dale la razón._ Incluso aunque no la tenga. Finge que la tiene. Ríete de sus idioteces y sus chistes, aunque no te hagan gracia. Finge que te caen genial sus amigos."

"A ver, a ver…" interrumpió Hermione, soltando la botella con cuidado, pero algo indignada. "Pase que me ría de sus idioteces… la verdad es que quitando el hecho de que a veces se comporta como un niño malcriado, reconozco que Malfoy es muy gracioso…" Hermione sonrió al recordar anécdotas. Pero se centró enseguida y frunció el ceño. "Una cosa es fingir que me gusta el quidditch. Otra diferente es _fingir que me caen bien Crabbe, Goyle o Zabini."_

"¿Ésos son sus amigos?" preguntó con curiosidad Parvati. "¿Me refiero a _amigos-amigos?"_

Hermione iba a llevarse de nuevo la botella a la boca para darle un trago, cuando detuvo el movimiento a medio camino, y pestañeó. Realmente tampoco es que viera a Draco tanto tiempo con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Y después del incidente con Zabini, menos aún. _Tal vez Draco estuviese más solo de lo que parecía, _y sintió unos enormes deseos de abrazarlo y de estar con él…

"Pues… no… no creo que sean tan amigos…" respondió Hermione vacilante.

Pero Ginny resopló.

"Menudos consejos. Si pones eso en práctica, Hermione, cualquier chico se aburrirá. Se sentiría demasiado seguro de la relación, y del poder que tiene en ella. Hay que buscar una forma de equilibrarla, y aquí, estaría desequilibrada."

Hermione empezó a sentirse mareada. ¿Y qué más daba si le daba la razón o no a Malfoy?. ¡Ella estaba a gusto y punto!. No pensaba poner en práctica ninguno de esos estúpidos consejos, y estaba, definitivamente, de parte de la opinión de Ginny.

"Pues tenemos unas ideas muy diferentes sobre cómo mantener a un chico a tu lado." Comentó Lavender, bebiendo más cerveza de mantequilla.

"Pues sí." Contestó Ginny. "Si quieres espantar a Draco, sigue esas reglas." dijo descaradamente, y Parvati y Lavender pusieron caras de horror. "Si quieres mantener a Draco, tienes que ser impredecible, hacer que se interese, que se pregunte cosas… así no se aburrirá. Sorprenderle. Además…" Ginny volvió a beber un trago. "No lo digo porque sea la chica más experimentada del mundo, pero salir con alguien no es fácil. Hay reglas que funcionan en unos casos, y reglas que no. Pero sobre todo, no seas tú la que lo persigas. Deja que sea él quien vaya detrás de ti. Draco es un cazador… le encanta acorralar y atrapar a la presa. Cualquier otra cosa jamás funcionaría en él. De todas formas, en el amor no se puede planificar nada."

"En eso tiene razón Ginny." dijo con voz de experta Parvati de nuevo. "Tercera regla de oro: _Tienes que ser misteriosa, distante,_ hacer que se pregunte cosas, que esté intrigado contigo. Incluso finge que no te interesa tanto."

Hermione miró con la boca abierta a Parvati. Lavender a su lado asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza, pero Ginny rodaba los ojos, pensando que ambas habían malinterpretado sus palabras.

"Parvati¿estás diciéndome que finja que él no me interesa, _aunque sí que me interesa?" _

"¡Por supuesto!. ¡Y debes parecer que nunca eres alcanzable, eres lejana, misteriosa!"

Hermione masticó un trozo de pastel de chocolate, todavía sin comprender nada de la conversación.

"Debes incluso fingir que tienes deberes, que estás muy ocupada, aunque te tiente muchísimo una cita. Tienes que hacer eso cada dos o tres citas que te pida."

"Vamos, que trates a Malfoy a patadas." Tradujo Ginny, rodando los ojos.

"¡Importantísimo!" exclamó Lavender. "No le escribas cartas, no lo beses, no le pidas citas. Que sea él. Tú… bueno. Tú puedes responder, pero a los dos o tres días, que sino pareces una desesperada. Y no seas tú quien inicie los besos."

"¡Venga ya!" exclamó Ginny, evidentemente irritada. "¡Todo eso son las mayores idioteces que he escuchado nunca!" fijó su mirada en Hermione. "Hermione, haz lo que te dé la gana en tu relación."

Hermione sonrió agradecida a su amiga, mientras sentía las miradas espantadas de Lavender y Parvati.

"No me ha ido tan mal hasta ahora…" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa secreta. Metió la mano en el cuello de su jersey, y extrajo una cadenita de platino con un diamante solitario en forma de lágrima. "Esto fue _parte_ de su regalo de cumpleaños."

Parvati y Lavender se incorporaron para examinar la joya de cerca, exclamando sendos _"ooohhh…",_ admiradas.

"¡Es precioso!"

"¡Qué bonito, _Herms!"_

Ginny ya había visto el regalo, y partió un trocito de pastel de chocolate en silencio, se echó una bola de helado y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Tiene un hechizo protector. Dice que es tan fuerte como un _Protego_." Explicó con ojos brillantes Hermione.

"_Herms…_ lo tienes en el bote…" susurró Parvati, estupefacta_. "Quién lo diría de ti…"_

Hermione pasó de tomarse eso como un insulto, consciente de que a Parvati sólo le había hecho falta añadir "_si siempre has sido una chica empollona y del montón",_ y acarició orgullosa su joya. Le daba igual no seguir los consejos de Lavender y Parvati, todos extraídos de _Corazón de Bruja_, edición amores adolescentes. Ella seguiría su instinto con respecto a su relación. Y no le iba mal.

Recordó cuando Draco puso una tienda de campaña, la noche de su cumpleaños. Sonaba la lluvia en la lona, pero dentro era acogedor y reconfortante. Dijo que quiso un refugio, lejos de Hogwarts, de Londres, de la Mansión Malfoy. Y la tienda era lo bastante lujosa como para que Narcissa no pensara que acampaban como muggles, pero era lo bastante sencilla como para que ella no se sintiera asustada de tocar nada.

Y pensó que no quería moverse de ahí. Hizo uno de sus fuegos transportables y dirigibles, que no se apagaban con la lluvia, y estuvieron a su calor bajo las mantas, hasta que él le dio el colgante. Pero una joya era ya lo de menos.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Baño de Prefectos. 5º piso**_

Ron salió de la bañera secándose con cuidado el cuerpo con la toalla. Hacía tiempo que intentaba practicar esos hechizos para secar el pelo, pero sólo lograba sacar un aire tibio de su varita, que en esa época del año resultaba de lo más desagradable. Había estado jugando al quidditch con Dean, Harry, Neville y Seamus, y aunque los dos últimos no eran muy buenos, compensaban un poco haciendo que Harry jugara como cazador junto a Neville, contra Dean y Seamus.

"_Mierda… se han acabado las toallas." _

Resoplando con frustración, Ron se vistió y procuró retirar un poco de humedad del chorreante cabello. Decidió que podría pasar por los baños del piso y ver si tenían por ahí toallas secas.

Se cruzó con varios estudiantes, algunas parejas… y Ron se volvió a preguntar qué clase de sábado pasaba uno sin su chica. Lavender le había dicho entre risas, que iba a tener una fiesta en el dormitorio de chicas de 7º.

Ron le había propuesto a Harry entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas. Pero Harry le contestó, mientras limpiaba con cuidado su Saeta de Fuego, que no perdiera el tiempo, que la rampa no le dejaría subir ni un metro, y que si pretendía encontrar a las chicas desnudas o algo así, que se fuese quitando esa idea de la cabeza, Ginny estaría con ellas.

Al oír eso, dicho tan desapasionadamente por parte de Harry, Ron esbozó una mueca horrorizada, y en ese instante olvidó cualquier tentativa de colarse en el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry dijo que quería dejar la escoba arreglada antes de irse a las duchas, así que Ron marchó solo.

Caminaba por el corredor iluminado por antorchas; era uno de los más bonitos que había por esa zona. Todo el lado derecho tenía unos arcos de media punta y columnas con capiteles con formas vegetales. Él no era muy observador con el arte y la arquitectura, pero el corredor que daba a los baños del quinto piso era llamativo porque todos los arcos tenían unas enormes cristaleras detrás. La vista desde esa altura era ya lo suficientemente interesante; daba al lago, y a una parte de las orillas y del Bosque Prohibido, al fondo las colinas y todo lo demás un inmenso cielo, plagado de estrellas.

Lástima que a esas horas de la noche, no se distinguía muy bien el cielo del suelo. Aún así, la oscuridad era sorprendente. Ron nunca se había fijado en la cantidad de tonalidades que tiene el color negro…

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Ron escuchó voces de unas risas, y una más baja, que no podía entender, pero parecía suplicante. Las risas aumentaron, y sonaban demasiado burlonas.

Entró de golpe y pasó directamente a la zona de chicas. Vio que Luna estaba metida en la enorme bañera llena de espuma, y vio a una chica y un chico de Ravenclaw, de pie, riéndose. Las risas se apagaron cuando Ron interrumpió.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" preguntó Ron con un acento gélido. "Está prohibido entrar en el baño de las chicas."

"Tú has entrado." Respondió impertinente la chica.

"Yo soy _prefecto_." Contestó Ron, sacando la insignia del bolsillo y guardándola otra vez. "Veinte puntos menos a Ravenclaw. Salid ahora mismo de aquí."

Los dos salieron del baño, y Ron se quedó un momento mirando a Luna, comprendiendo al instante qué habría ocurrido.

"¡Esperad!" gritó Ron, sin darse la vuelta hacia ellos, mirando a Luna. Los dos Ravenclaw se giraron con los rostros serios. "Tú eres Duncan Dunglebee… el golpeador del equipo de quidditch. ¿Y tú?" preguntó suavemente Ron, dirigiéndose a la chica.

"Orla Quirke." respondió ella, dubitativa.

"¿Qué estabais haciendo?"

Ambos se miraron incómodos, y Duncan respondió finalmente.

"Le queríamos gastar una broma a _Lunáti_… a Lovegood."

"¿Ah, sí?. ¿Qué broma exactamente?" preguntó Ron sin variar la engañosa suavidad de su voz. "¿Helarle el agua?. ¿Escaldarla, tal vez?. ¿O quizá esconderle la ropa?"

Ambos estudiantes se mordieron los labios, en un gesto sintomático de culpabilidad.

"Bien. Otros veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Hablaré con Flitwick de lo sucedido aquí. ¿Dónde está la ropa?"

Ambos se miraron incómodos.

"La hicimos desaparecer."

"Vale, pues traerla de vuelta."

"No sabemos revertir el encantamiento." Contestó Orla, algo avergonzada.

"Fantástico." Contestó Ron sarcástico. "Estoy seguro de que a Flitwick le resultará muy interesante saber que sus alumnos no saben realizar ese encantamiento. No me sorprendería que os obsequiara con un buen encargo en su castigo, a propósito de hacer aparecer y desaparecer cosas. Marchaos de aquí." Añadió con frialdad.

Ron se dio la vuelta, y vio que Luna estaba en silencio, la espuma cada vez menos abundante, y enrojeció. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que Luna estaba _en la bañera_, porque había estado más ocupado pensando en la broma y los puntos, que de la situación embarazosa.

No sabía ahora qué podía hacer o cómo ayudarla. Hasta se había olvidado que tenía el pelo medio mojado él mismo. Cogió una toalla grande y se la tendió a Luna. Ella se acercó con cuidado al borde de la enorme bañera, y Ron se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir.

"Espera, Ronald"

Ron se detuvo, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta; hacía un minuto le estaba sugiriendo a Harry el colarse en el dormitorio de las chicas, y ahora se había tropezado, sin querer, con una chica semidesnuda. Sintió la mano de Luna en su hombro, y se dio la vuelta con miedo. Vio que Luna estaba descalza, envuelta en la toalla, y con el pelo rubio mojado.

"Gracias." Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ron enrojeció, y no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Luna se había quedado ahí quieta, de pie, buscando alrededor algo que poder llevar puesto a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

"¿Su… suelen hacerte esto mucho?" preguntó Ron en voz baja.

Luna dejó de mirar el suelo y elevó los ojos azules, con tranquilidad.

"De vez en cuando, sí." Dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz suave, pero con tranquilidad.

Ron se echó el pelo detrás de la oreja, algo incómodo, y trató de no fijarse en que Luna estaba cubierta sólo por una toalla. Nunca antes había imaginado que Luna tenía piel y cuerpo debajo de las túnicas y el uniforme, los pendientes de rabanitos y los collares de tapones de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Y era un descubrimiento bastante turbador también.

"_No mires más debajo de su nariz... No mires más debajo de su nariz…"_

"¿Necesitas que… te traiga algo… ropa…?" preguntó vacilante Ron, dispuesto a fijarse en cualquier cosa, menos en Luna Lovegood envuelta en una toalla.

Luna fue despacio hacia un banco de los baños, y cogió su varita. Se secó el cabello con un toque y apareció el tono rubio oscuro y brillante bajo la luz de las lámparas del baño. Caminó hacia Ron, y con un toque de su varita, le secó el pelo también.

"Si pudieses conseguirme algo de ropa… te lo agradecería." Respondió ella bajando la varita.

Ron no se dio cuenta casi de que le había secado el pelo. Pero se acordó de Luna, rodeada de elfos domésticos, y tuvo una idea.

"¡Dobby!" exclamó Ron.

El elfo doméstico Apareció con un _crack_.

"¿Me ha llamado el amigo de Harry Potter?. ¡Oh!" exclamo, cuando vio a Luna. "¡Otra amiga de Harry Potter!"

"Sí… eh… hola Dobby. Sólo nos preguntábamos si podrías traer algo de ropa a Luna…"

"Soy de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, sexto curso." dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dobby Desapareció con otro _crack_, y dejó solos a Ron y Luna.

"Pero no tengo dinero aquí para pagar a Dobby… Dobby es un elfo doméstico libre…" dijo ella, casi hablando consigo misma.

Ron sacó un sickle del bolsillo. Realmente no le quedaba mucho desde el cumpleaños de Hermione, y suponía que para la cita en Hogsmeade debía empezar a ahorrar la paga, si quería salir con Lavender.

"No importa, yo pagaré a Dobby."

Luna sonrió a Ron.

"Gracias otra vez, Ronald."

Ron miró nervioso, y no entendía el porqué, su sickle. Luna bajó la cabeza.

"Dicen que mirar la boca de alguien es síntoma de amor. Mirar debajo de la boca es síntoma de deseo." Murmuró ella.

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no levantó los ojos de la sickle que toqueteaba entre sus dedos, mientras se preguntaba _qué parte de Luna había tratado de evitar mirar exactamente._

ooOOooOOoo

_**Baño de Prefectos. 7º Piso**_

Harry envió la carta a Teddy a través de Hedwig y se recorrió los baños de prefectos en busca de Ron, pero no dio con él en ninguno de ellos. Resignado, se fue al baño del séptimo piso y se relajó bajo las burbujas, pensando sobre todo en el plan de entrenamiento de quidditch. El primer partido era contra Slytherin, y estaba dispuesto a estrenar el campeonato machacando a Malfoy.

No es que Malfoy le cayera mal… aunque no es que Malfoy le cayera bien tampoco. Sí que le resultaban interesantes sus clases, y sí solía disfrutar lanzándole algún que otro maleficio malintencionado. Sus conversaciones eran incluso interesantes. Lástima que fuese un Slytherin, un vanidoso y un egocéntrico.

"Hola Harry."

Automáticamente Harry se hundió un poco más entre las burbujas y levantó los ojos de sus empañadas gafas. Junto a la enorme columna llena de grifos, estaba apoyada Myrtle, que parecía más risueña, mucho más, que de costumbre.

"Uf… eres tú, Myrtle. ¿Qué tal todo?" saludó con resignación Harry.

"Uy… Harry… he oído que tu chica vuelve a tener lapsos de memoria… yo tengo una memoria estupenda…" dijo Myrtle, mientras flotaba hacia el sitio de Harry y entraba con él en la enorme bañera.

"¿Qué…?" Harry frunció el ceño._ ¿Lapsos de memoria?. ¿Ginny_?. "¿Qué quieres decir, Myrtle?"

"Ay, Harry…" respondió ella melosa, mientras Harry trataba de zafarse de ella y su amenazante y acosadora presencia. "Qué ingenuo eres…" Myrtle rodó los ojos, como si no tuviese más remedio que aclarar la cuestión. "Yo no pierdo la memoria… me acuerdo de los detalles… soy mucho mejor para ti… más adecuada…"

Harry no prestaba mucha atención a las tontas insinuaciones que Myrtle le lanzaba; estaba mucho más pendiente de conseguir la información que sin duda poseía la impredecible fantasma.

"Me refería a Ginny… ¿cómo sabes lo de sus lapsos de memoria?"

Myrtle puso un mohín, y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, simulando que tenía los pies metidos en el agua. Harry se pegó contra la pared de la bañera, intentando quedar lo más lejos posible.

"El otro día la escuché hablar con ese amigo vuestro de la cámara…"

"Colin…"

"Le decía que se encontraba mejor, él le había preguntado si había vuelto a desorientarse…"

Harry olvidó el pudor, y salió de la bañera. De la impresión, Myrtle cayó a la bañera de espuma, como si hubiese sido una chica real y viva. Para cuando salió del agua, vio que Harry se había ido de ahí, directo a los vestuarios.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Baño de Prefectos. 2º Piso**_

Draco flexionó los hombros. Había estado entrenando con Crabbe y Goyle para esquivar bludgers. Ellos no tenían una puntería prodigiosa, pero sí tenían bastante fuerza. Draco era rápido, pero sentía que necesitaba apurar mucho más su habilidad esquivando, y dicho de paso, ellos tenían que mejorar el porcentaje de error, si querían neutralizar a Potter.

Cuando hizo el movimiento, sintió un pinchazo en el costado. Se giró y vio que tenía un golpe de una bludger de Goyle que casi lo tiró de la escoba. Se sacó la camiseta blanca y recogió la varita de la túnica, colgada del perchero.

"Episkey" murmuró.

El incipiente moratón desapareció al instante. Blaise pasó en ese momento por la puerta, y Draco se colocó la camiseta.

"Este es el baño de prefectos." Dijo Draco, secándose el pelo con un toque de varita.

Blaise no hizo ni caso a Draco. Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, y se colocó la toalla por la cintura. Draco igualmente hizo caso omiso de su compañero, guardando su ropa con un movimiento perezoso de varita.

"¡No sale agua!" exclamó Blaise indignado. "¡Ni jabón!"

Draco se colocó la túnica.

"Te lo dije Zabini. Es el baño de prefectos." Y salió por la puerta, como si la frase lo hubiese explicado todo.

Blaise maldijo en voz alta. Y volvió al banco donde estaban sus cosas y volvió a vestirse, disgustado por la injusticia que suponía que él no pudiese disfrutar de un baño tan lujoso, y tuviese que mezclarse con el resto de estudiantes en baños llenos de mestizos y sangre sucia.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Baño del 2º Piso**_

Blaise estiró los músculos del cuerpo y echó la túnica sobre los hombros. Afortunadamente sólo había encontrado a un par de estúpidos Hufflepuffs de segundo curso, que salieron del baño en cuanto Blaise les ordenó que se fueran.

Según salía del baño, tropezó con otra chica que entraba hacia el baño de chicas. Siri Fawcett. Blaise inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. Buena familia, guapa, sangre pura. Y era intencionada para Malfoy.

Si quería hacerle la vida imposible a Malfoy, podría empezar por la chica.

"Fawcett…" Blaise mostró los dientes blancos, perfectos, en contraste con su piel oscura. La misma capacidad de encantar serpientes que había hecho famosa a su madre, la puso en funcionamiento en ese preciso instante.

Siri movió la brillante cabellera negra y miró con sus ojos claros a Blaise. Y sonrió educadamente.

"Hola… Blaise."

La bolsa que llevaba se cayó al suelo. Y Blaise la recogió sin más.

"Yo te la llevaré."

"Quería darme un baño… no te molestes…" contestó ella nerviosamente.

Blaise se acercó a ella, y le susurró al oido. Siri volvió a sonreír, y dejó que Blaise le llevara la bolsa hasta el baño de las chicas. _Sólo_ llevar la bolsa, claro.

Unos minutos después, unas alumnas de Gryffindor encontraron que la puerta tenía un cartel de "Estropeado" en la puerta, y se marcharon extrañadas.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Dormitorio de alumnos de 7º. Torre de Gryffindor**_

Harry entró en el dormitorio y buscó el Mapa. Antes buscando a Ron cuando podía haberlo encontrado fácilmente con un vistazo al viejo pergamino.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." Susurró, dando un golpecito con la varita.

El Mapa empezó a llenarse de líneas de tinta, puntos móviles con sus etiquetas. Harry frunció el ceño. Ginny, Hermione, Parvati y Lavender estaban en el dormitorio de chicas, así que tendría que esperar hasta que pudiese hablar con ella. _Preguntarle a Ginny qué era eso de lapsos de memoria._

El otro que tenía que encontrar era Colin. Estaba en el Gran Comedor, junto con otros Gryffindors, entre ellos Dean y Seamus. Tal vez presenciando una partida de ajedrez mágico, a juzgar por a disposición de los puntos.

Ron estaba con Luna en el baño del 5º piso. Harry pestañeó varias veces. Otra cosa que tendría que preguntar a otro Weasley. _¿Qué hacía Ron con Luna en un baño?_

Suspiró y se echó atrás en la cama. Había algo más que tenía que descubrir en el Mapa…

_Las Mazmorras._

Harry volvió a incorporarse. Escaneó con cuidado la parte de las mazmorras… pero se dio cuenta de que el Mapa no llegaba a tanto. Tal vez su padre y los Merodeadores no llegaron a descubrirlas, o tal vez, no tuvieron más espacio en el Mapa.

Se mordió los labios. Había algo sobre las Mazmorras que requería su atención. Pero para eso tenía primero que saber dónde se metía…

_¿Quién conocía las Mazmorras?_

Sonrió. Tenía la respuesta clarísima. La tercera pregunta que tenía que hacer _a otros Weasley._

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sortilegios Weasley. Callejón Diagon, 93. Londres**_

"¡Vengo a quejarme de esta varita!" exclamó una voz de mujer, oculta bajo una capucha de color rojo oscuro. "¡La agito y en lugar de convertirse en _un pollo_, se convierte en _una poll…"_

"Lo siento, es la hora de..." empezó a murmurar George, de espaldas a la desconocida clienta y apuntando con su varita en las estanterías, ordenando mercancía con cuidado.

"Oh oh…" Fred depositó sobre el mostrador la caja de mini-Harries y mini-Voldemorts que estaba reponiendo, y atendió a la desconocida. Examinó la varita con cuidado. "George, creo que alguien ha confundido las cajas de varitas clasificadas _"X"_ con las normales… eso era para la boda de Bill y Fleur, y alguien las ha sacado…"

George movía la varita para colocar las estanterías con cuidado y detuvo la mano, mirando con curiosidad a su hermano.

"Mierda… seguro que Ron y Ginny estuvieron revolviendo las cajas… Mira que les dijimos que no lo hicieran, si nos hubiese pescado mamá..."

La mujer de rojo agitó la varita que arrebató a Fred, y apareció una parte de la anatomía masculina, que solía ser llamada por el femenino de _pollo. _George estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Ya no me acordaba!" George agitó el… _objeto… _y volvió a tener forma de varita normal y corriente. "Qué genialidad, deberíamos lanzar una línea de productos ideales para despedidas de solteros y solteras, como los muggles…"

"Ah… señorita, no se preocupe." Fred metió la mano debajo del mostrador y sacó unas cuantas varitas. "Todas estas tienen pollos garantizados."

La chica tomó una varita y la agitó. Al momento se materializó un hermoso pollo de goma, casi ideal para meter en el horno.

"Voilà!" exclamó orgulloso Fred. "¡Sin trampa ni pergamino!"

La tienda estaba tranquila a esas horas. Casi todos los comercios en el Callejón Diagon habían echado el cierre hacía tiempo. Habían hecho caja y todo la mayoría de ellos, y sólo había algún movimiento de magos que había ido pensando que con suerte encontrarían la tienda que buscaban abierta. Los días por lo general eran tranquilos desde un punto de vista meramente mercantil; se notaba que la mayoría de jóvenes estaba en clase. Casi toda la facturación esos meses procedía de encargos por correo y adultos que tenían que hacer regalos o tenían fiestas de cumpleaños, bodas o algún evento similar, y niños que eran demasiado pequeños para ir a Hogwarts.

"Sabía que era una de tus bromas, Fred…" La chica se retiró la capucha, y descubrió el rostro de Angelina Johnson.

"¡Angelina!" exclamó Fred, estirando los brazos. "¡Mi chica preferida…!" Fred dio un salto al mostrador con agilidad y estrujó a Angelina en un afectuoso abrazo. George rodó los ojos y guardó el resto de varitas de pollo, sonriendo para sí cuando guardó a buen recaudo la varita pornográfica.

"Menuda bola, Weasley, _tu chica preferida..._" gruñó ella, pero sonreía. "¿Qué tal estáis? Hoy me he dicho que no pasaba sin que viniera a veros. Estoy en una guardería mágica, y la verdad es que disfruto mucho." Angelina repasó con los ojos las estanterías. "¿Y vosotros?. Ya me he enterado de lo de Percy, pero no he encontrado un momento libre…" hizo una mueca de disculpa, y siguió admirando la tienda, llena de objetos curiosos, ruidosos, con luces, que encogían o se agrandaban… Era pura magia estar en _Sortilegios Weasley_. "No quería escribir porque quería venir a veros en persona, pero al final ha resultado que ni he escrito, ni he venido antes…"

Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada oscura.

"No se sabe nada… de momento sólo hay conjeturas, nada más. Pero ya han pasado cuatro meses, y no hay ninguna pista de Percy…" comentó en voz baja George.

Angelina asintió y su coleta negra se agitó en su nuca.

"Ojalá aparezca pronto, de verdad." Angelina sonrió a los hermanos. "¿Qué tal os va? He oído que ya tenéis encargos incluso de otros países."

"De momento servimos a Irlanda, pero estamos pensando ampliar la clientela a Francia, y poco a poco, seguir con el resto de Europa." respondió orgulloso Fred. "Fleur dice que su padre podría arreglarnos algo desde Francia… uf, sería fantástico. Pero de momento ya nos da trabajo La Pérfida Albión."

"Es impresionante… pensar que empezasteis esto como una broma de colegio…" suspiró Angelina, y colocó los codos sobre el mostrador. "¿Al final abriréis sucursal en Hogsmeade?"

Fred y George se miraron y sonrieron.

"De hecho, pensamos ojear un poco los locales disponibles para octubre. Con un poco de suerte, podríamos tener algo preparado antes de Halloween. Sobre esa época los estudiantes tienen su primera visita al pueblo." explicó George, con una mirada soñadora.

Angelina alzó las cejas, impresionada.

"Vaya, no se os escapa ni una..." Angelina suspiró sonriente, y recogió la varita que sí tenía el hechizo que la transformaba en pollo.

"¿Quieres que te la envolvamos?"

"No, no es necesario... mientras que no la confunda con la mía propia..." Angelina mostró los dientes en una sonrisa malvada. "Menos mal que probé la varita en casa. Si llego a hacer el truco con los niños, ahora mismo os estaría pidiendo trabajo aquí..."

"Tú siempre tendrás un puesto aquí, preciosa" le respondió Fred.

Angelina rodó los ojos.

"Ligón..." volvió a colocarse la capucha sobre la cabeza. "Me ha encantado veros. Intentaré pasarme otra vez. Y tenemos que quedar con los chicos..."

"Eso está hecho." respondió George, apoyando en el mostrador.

"Me voy ya. Saludad a vuestros padres... y avisadme si hay cambios." Angelina abrió la puerta de la tienda, y Fred sostuvo la puerta según salía por el umbral la chica. Angelina se dio la vuelta. "¿Cómo es que estáis todavía abiertos? La verdad es que no pensaba encontrar la tienda abierta a estas horas."

"Estábamos con el inventario y haciendo caja." respondió Fred.

"Vivimos aquí. Tampoco tenemos prisa por cerrar." Añadió George.

Angelina asintió, se despidió de los hermanos y se marchó hacia _El Caldero Chorreante_. Fred observó en la puerta hasta que Angelina despareció por la pared que separaba el Callejón del pub, y entró de nuevo en la tienda. Echó el cierre con la varita y cerró las persianas de los cristales.

"Tiene razón Angelina..." comentó pensativo George. "Deberíamos quedar algún día de estos con los chicos..."

"Sí, la verdad es que quiero ver al viejo Wood... y..."

Fred quedó interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta de cristal, tapada por la persiana. Fred alzó los ojos a su hermano, y George se encogió de hombros, con una expresión igual de asombrada.

"Tal vez Angelina olvidó algo..."

Fred fue hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a abrirla, la puerta estalló en pedazos en el momento que oyó _"¡Bombarda!"._ Fred cayó al suelo por la onda, y George salió de detrás del mostrador, con la varita en la mano.

_"¡Expelliarmus!"_ gritó George, apuntando hacia la varita de su oponente, alguien vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies... y aunque no llevaba una máscara de mortífago, tenía el rostro cubierto con una máscara negra.

_"¡Protego!"_ El extraño se escudó tras el hechizo defensivo, y el intento de desarme de George fue infructuoso. Pero en ese momento, Fred, todavía en el suelo, lanzó un maleficio de piernas de gelatina, y el extraño cayó al suelo.

_"¡Expulso!" _gritó el adversario de los gemelos, y apuntó hacia el mostrador. Éste explotó violentamente, lanzando hacia la pared contraria a George. Fred se cubrió la cabeza instintivamente.

Aún con las piernas inmovilizadas, el extraño alzó la varita y apuntó a Fred.

_"Ava..."_

George abrió los ojos de par en par y gritó con todas sus fuerzas _"¡Silencio!",_ a fin de evitar lo que creía que iba a ser la maldición asesina. Fred se incorporó para estrangular con sus manos al desconocido, pero el extraño había logrado salir de la tienda, y huir.

"Hijo de..." murmuró Fred, incorporándose. Se fue hacia su hermano, que estaba sacudiéndose el polvo de la explosión. "¿Estás herido?"

"No... creo que no..." respondió ceñudo George, y apuntó con su varita. _"Reparo."_ La puerta de la tienda se reparó, y ambos activaron los hechizos protectores. "¿Qué querría ese?"

George estaba pálido, y se llevó la mano a la frente para calmar su ansiedad. Estaba convencido de que ese tipo había querido matarlos. Sin preguntas ni vacilaciones. La cuestión era¿por qué motivo?

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Ya de antemano aviso: no muere ningún gemelito en este fic, todos tienen sus orejas intactas también, gracias. Os recuerdo que están en el punto de mira de alguien, y si alguien está un poquillo más despistado/a, os lo digo ya: esa carta en la que se informaba sobre los conocedores de las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Ahora Harry podrá enlazar este hecho, con lo que él trata de averiguar que está sucediendo en Hogwarts._

_Esto acaba de empezar... pero espero que tengáis paciencia, claro._

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad que es una recompensa en cualquier fic, pero cuando haces un fic tan enrevesado, creedme que cada palabra vale oro. Gracias entonces,_ Sabaku no Akelos, Heredrha, Yedra Phoenix, CrissBlack, Erea, Amara Malfoy Lestrange, princesaartemisa, Nicole Daidouji (doble en todos los sentidos xD!), Marita, lara evans, Lil-Evans, Corae, Cristhine, Isa Malfoy, XKelidaX, blackstarshine, rosa.

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ 'La inquietud de Firenze'_


	17. La inquietud de Firenze

_¡Hola! Arrancamos esta vez con un capi largo y con muchas pistas..._

_**¡Editado!:** Siento subir el capi dos veces, cuando intenté sustituir porque daba error el envío de review, (creía que era un problema de mi fic) no me dejaba tampoco (technical glitch o no sé qué idioteces ponía ¬¬'). Probé a borrar y tampoco parece que sirviera. No he podido subir porque el motor seguía dando errores. Así que especialmente a quienes tenéis el fic o a mi como autora alertados, disculpad la (molesta) doble alerta en vuestros emails. _

_Dedicado en especial para_ Sabaku no Akelos _por su cumple que fue ayer 12... ¡felicidades atrasadas:), para _Heredrha_ y su gripe, para que se cure pronto :) y para _blackstarshine_, mucha suerte en las pruebas de acceso :)_

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Resumen Capítulo 16:** Harry escribe a Teddy por cumplir su primer mes de vida. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender y Parvati celebran una fiesta de chicas, donde estas últimas dan unos inútiles consejos amorosos. Ron castiga a unos alumnos que han gastado una broma a Luna. Harry se entera por Myrtle La Llorona de que Ginny perdió el conocimiento. Zabini quiere hacerle la vida imposible a Draco, y empieza por Siri Fawcett. Fred y George sufren un ataque mortal en Sortilegios Weasley, justo después de que Angelina los visitara.

* * *

"_**Oirás a muchos de sus Mortífagos reclamar que sólo ellos son de su confianza, que sólo ellos están cerca de él, incluso que lo entienden. Han sido engañados. Lord Voldemort nunca ha tenido un amigo, tampoco creo que alguna vez lo haya querido."**__ – Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

"_**Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces."**__ - Firenze. Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 17. La inquietud de Firenze **

_**Sábado 17 de octubre de 1998**_

_**Hogwarts. Dormitorio de alumnos de 7º. Torre de Gryffindor**_

"¡Buenos días, Harry!"

Harry se despertó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por abrir los ojos. Entre su miopía y su confusión, pudo adivinar que era Dean, (por la voz, no porque pudiese ver algo) quien había abierto las cortinas de su cama. Harry estiró el brazo hacia la mesita y golpeó el marco de fotografía que había encima, pero pudo coger las gafas y colocárselas.

"¿Qué quieres, Dean?" preguntó molesto Harry, todavía muerto de sueño. "¿Qué hora es?" añadió, bostezando.

"Pues si te descuidas, en media hora puedes quedarte sin desayuno." Respondió de buen humor Dean. Harry se echó hacia atrás y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Miró de nuevo a su compañero y vio que estaba mirando con curiosidad a Hedwig, dócilmente enganchada a su brazo. El la otra mano, Dean llevaba una carta.

"Ten, Harry, esto lo trajo esta mañana Hedwig. Evitamos heroicamente que te despertara a picotazos, así que agradéceme que te hayamos dejado dormir un buen rato más." Dean soltó la carta, y acarició con un dedo el lomo de Hedwig. "Tienes la lechuza más bonita del Colegio."

Harry cogió el sobre y miró primero a Dean, sonriente y orgulloso.

"Lo sé." Harry se estiró sobre la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita, y le lanzó unas golosinas de lechuza a Dean, que las atrapó al vuelo, aunque no esperaba que Harry le arrojara algo tan repentinamente. "Buena captura, Cazador. Esos reflejos son los que quiero, para el próximo entrenamiento."

Dean abrió una golosina y se la ofreció a Hedwig, que picoteaba felizmente la palma de la mano, haciéndole cosquillas.

"¿Cuándo será el entrenamiento?" preguntó distraídamente a Harry.

"Mañana, a las ocho en punto."

"¡Harry!" exclamó Dean, olvidándose de más golosinas para la lechuza. Ésta ululó en protesta. "¡Mañana es domingo!"

"Sí." Comentó Harry con indiferencia. "Día de entrenamiento."

Dean resopló resignado, y se fue hacia la repisa a seguir alimentando a la golosa lechuza. Harry entonces se fijó en el remite y sonrió contento.

"_Querido Harry:_

_¿Qué tal te va todo?. ¡No sabes la ilusión que nos hizo a Tonks y a mi recibir una carta que no iba dirigida a nosotros! Sí, sonará muy extraño, pero nos hizo muy felices que te acordaras del primer 'cumplemés' de tu ahijado. Está creciendo muy deprisa, y se porta bastante bien. Creo decir con conocimiento de causa, que ha salido más a mi que a su madre. A su favor, debo decir que Teddy adora cambiar su pelo de color azul celeste a color azulón, y no rosa, lo cual es un consuelo._

_Por lo demás, no hay muchos cambios. Hace unos días, no sé si te has enterado, aunque espero que no, Fred y George tuvieron un ataque en Sortilegios Weasley, y aunque no era un mortífago, sí que nos hizo sospechar que pudo haberlo sido en un pasado. Ellos no quieren que se enteren los Weasley, sólo lo sabemos Bill y yo. No desean preocupar más a quienes no están con ellos (Ron, Ginny, Charlie), porque Arthur y Molly siguen sin noticias de Percy._

_Espero que estés por fin teniendo un curso tranquilo. Cuídate mucho, Harry, y escribe a Teddy cuando quieras._

_Con cariño, Remus y Tonks._

_PD: te adjuntamos una foto de Teddy."_

Harry observó la foto que estaba en el sobre y sonrió. Un bebé de cara redondita y en cuanto parpadeaba, el pelo azul celeste (o mejor dicho, pelusa) se volvía azulón, demostrando una inconsciente habilidad como metamorfomago. Agitaba las manos y el chupete se movía en su boca. Harry colocó el marco que había golpeado en la mesita, y enganchó a Teddy en él, la foto de la boda de sus padres. Y sonrió cuando vio al extraño grupo, todos juntos.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Gran Comedor**_

"Toma Harry. ¡Qué manera de dormir!" Ginny le ofreció un plato con una selección de lo que Harry quería desayunar. "Más te vale que te lo tomes rápido, porque en diez minutos todo esto desaparecerá, dormilón."

Harry bebió un trago de zumo de calabaza y masticó un buen pedazo de tarta de melaza.

"¿Tenías sueño, eh?" preguntó Ron, sentado delante de Ginny y Harry. Lavender estaba a su lado, leyendo algún interesante artículo sobre maquillaje en _Corazón de Bruja_. Ron dio un trago a su zumo de naranja. "Que lo diga yo, que suelo ser el último en levantarse…"

"Me entretuve esta mañana leyendo una carta, me ha escrito Lupin."

"¡Qué bien, Harry!" exclamó Ginny sonriente. "Te ha contestado por tu carta a Teddy¿verdad?. Sin embargo…" Ginny puso una mueca decepcionada. "Nosotros recibimos las mismas cartas lacónicas de Bill, Fred y George. Sólo mamá y papá nos escriben un poco más, aunque siempre la noticia es… _la falta de noticias."_

Harry dio un buen trago al zumo para evitar responder a eso. Agradeció internamente que Hermione no estuviera. Ella sí habría comprendido que había algo extraño en las breves cartas de Bill y los gemelos, habría observado su propia actitud esquiva, habría adivinado que Harry tenía más información al respecto y guardada, y habría acabado sonsacándosela.

_Fred y George… atacados… Y tenía que preguntar por esas malditas mazmorras. Era coincidencia… demasiada coincidencia._

"Por cierto…" mencionó Harry, siguiendo el curso de sus pensamientos. "¿Dónde está Hermione?"

"En la biblioteca¿dónde va a estar un sábado por la mañana?" respondió Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "O eso, o está con el pesado de Malfoy."

"Vamos, Ron…" dijo Ginny sonriendo. "Malfoy es un tipo insoportable, pero se porta bien con Hermione."

"Bah, es un _pesado_." Respondió Ron. Éste miró a Lavender y se asomó al artículo que leía ella sin prestarles atención. _"¿Responde a este breve test¿Tu chico cree en la magia del amor?"_ Ron alzó una ceja y miró a su novia. "Lav¿se puede saber qué idiotez es ésa?. ¡No te hace falta rellenar un test para saber eso!. ¡Pregúntamelo directamente: la respuesta es NO!"

Lavender miró a Ron, ofendida.

"¡Won-won, eres un completo imbécil!. ¡El test dice que _SÍ!"_

Ginny rodó los ojos y Harry se quedó con el trozo de tarta a punto de entrar en la boca, mirando sin comprender nada de la discusión de la pareja.

"¡Obviamente no creo en la magia del amor. Creo en la magia, y punto!" exclamó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Pues aquí dice que _sí_ _crees_, y no hay discusión!" chilló ella, tozuda. "¡Además, he respondido a las preguntas con mucho cuidado!. ¡Y el resultado del test es que SÍ crees en la magia del amor!"

"¡No sabré _yo_ mejor en lo que _yo_ creo!" contestó enfadado Ron.

Lavender cerró la revista.

"Es que no tienes ni idea de ser romántico…" Lavender vio a Padma y Parvati entrando en el Gran Comedor, y se fue hacia ellas con la revista en la mano. "¡Chicas, mirad el resultado del test!. ¡Won-won cree en la magia del amor!..."

Ron terminó el zumo de naranja, y se quedó boquiabierto.

"¿Habéis entendido algo?" preguntó desesperado.

Ron y Ginny se miraron, al momento comprendiendo lo que pensaban uno y otro sobre Ron y Lavender.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sala común. Mazmorras de Slytherin**_

Draco estaba esperando en la Sala Común con la equipación de Quidditch ya puesta, y una bolsa con la ropa colgada al hombro.

Tenía que dirigir el entrenamiento. En un par de semanas, tendrían el primer partido contra Gryffindor, y Draco se lo tomaba como algo personal. Tenía que aplastar a Potter, por supuesto, pero tenía que brillar también él, con luz propia.

Viktor Krum era indudablemente uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch del mundo. Y para colmo, era Buscador. Y para colmo, era profesor. Y para colmo, había tenido una cita con su chica.

Desde siempre, Draco Malfoy no había tenido muchísima paciencia con las chicas. No soportaba bien la forma que tenían algunas de ir a todas partes en grupitos. Se llevaba más o menos bien con sus compañeras, y es verdad que estuvo saliendo con Pansy, pero incluso así, Pansy también solía ir bastante en su grupito de chicas de Slytherin. Granger era todo lo opuesto. Nunca iba acompañada en grupitos de chicas, al contrario. Siempre iba con los insoportables de Potter y Comadreja; tan práctica y realista, que nunca había demostrado un interés especial hacia los chicos, a pesar de que sus mejores amigos eran chicos.

La única vez que Draco observó que Granger era un poco más "chica" era cuando recibía cartas de Krum y hablaba con la Weasley sobre ellas. Y ni siquiera entonces era de las chicas que cuchicheaban y soltaban risitas al respecto.

Oyó unos pasos, y del pasillo que daba a los dormitorios, salieron algunos miembros del equipo.

"¿Estamos ya?" preguntó Draco secamente.

"Cht, cht, Draco." Respondió Blaise. "No hay _'nosotros'_ por lo que a mi respecta."

Draco alzó una ceja perfecta hacia Blaise. Menudo equipo, si no tenían la sensación de unión. Claro que ahí comprendía entonces a Nott. Draco tampoco pondría su amistad y su fidelidad en un equipo como ése. Pero era todo lo que tenía, y lo que tenía era ganas de vencer a Gryffindor.

Baddock, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Vaisey y Harper. Estaban todos. Draco se dio la vuelta y justo en ese momento entraba por la Mazmorra Theodore Nott. Iba leyendo _El Profeta_. Miró al equipo de quidditch, y siguió su camino hacia uno de los sofás, como si el grupo no existiera para él.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Biblioteca**_

Hermione se estiró en su sitio, y miró el reloj. Era casi la hora de comer, y había estado tan entusiasmada leyendo la edición comentada de _Historia de Hogwarts_, que ni había sentido su estómago gruñendo.

Cerró el libro, a su pesar, y continuó con el resto de los deberes durante un rato. Pociones, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Aritmancia… mucho que estudiar, y demasiado poco tiempo. Escaneó el horario que se había confeccionado para sacar el mayor rendimiento a su estudio y su tiempo libre, pero seguía sintiendo que faltaban horas al día. Tendría que estudiar al menos tres temas al día, así podría tener un par de días libres para repasar cada una de las asignaturas, podría también tener otros cuatro días para un repaso de última hora, sin agobios ni presiones, antes de los primeros exámenes…

¡Runas! Hermione sintió pánico al pensar que podría haberse dejado los apuntes de Runas en el Gran Comedor. No… estaba convencida de que las había visto en alguna parte… las tenía hace un minuto ahí… ¿o eran las de Aritmancia? A veces los símbolos de una y otra podían ser tan parecidos…

"¿Respiras, Granger?" preguntó una voz burlona.

Hermione alzó la vista y se encontró a Draco, vestido con un jersey azul oscuro, la bolsa de quidditch al hombro y la túnica de invierno en el brazo. Lo dejó todo en la silla junto a él, y se sentó delante de Hermione, enterrada entre libros y pergaminos. Draco apoyó los codos sobre un fajo de apuntes y contempló burlón el agobio de Hermione, buscando y rebuscando.

"¿Te importa echarte hacia atrás? Estás apoyándote en mis apuntes de Runas…" Hermione pestañeó en cuando dijo eso. "¡Mis apuntes de Runas Antiguas!" exclamó, dándose cuenta de que gracias a los codos de Malfoy, sus apuntes habían aparecido.

Draco alzó las cejas y apartó los codos. Antes de que Hermione alargara el brazo, él alzó los apuntes y evitó que ella se los arrebatara.

"¿Y llamas a esto _"apuntes"?"_ preguntó Draco con una ceja alzada.

Hermione resopló indignada.

"Sí, los llamo _apuntes_, y son mis apuntes de Runas." De un manotazo se los arrebató a Draco, que seguía mirando burlón a la estresada estudiante.

"No son apuntes, Granger, son _libros de texto copiados a mano."_

Hermione rodó los ojos. Alrededor, había un buen grupo de estudiantes de 7º, casi la totalidad de los alumnos de EXTASIS, enfrascados en sus deberes, incluso siendo un sábado a mediodía. Y ahí estaba Draco, Prefecto de 7º, Capitán de Quidditch, profesor de Pociones para alumnos de 1º, sacando tranquilamente del bolsillo una pluma de azúcar de las que recibía puntualmente de su madre, y recostado contra el respaldo de su silla, como si estuviese en plenas vacaciones de verano.

"Anda ponte a estudiar, a leer o vete con tus amigos y déjame estudiar un rato más a mi." Dijo ella, consultando el orden de las páginas de sus recuperados apuntes de Runas Antiguas.

Draco se levantó de su sitio y se acuclilló a su lado, saboreando la pluma de azúcar. Por el movimiento rápido que hizo, algunos pergaminos salieron volando de la mesa. Hermione rodó los ojos otra vez y agitó la varita para volver a colocarlos en perfecto orden sobre la mesa.

"He metido una paliza a mi equipo a base de entrenamiento, y probablemente no quieran oír de mi en meses. Mi chica está obsesionada con los estudios. Potter está con la pelirroja seguro que enrollándose en algún sitio con ella, y lo mismo la Comadreja con la descerebrada de su novia. Las manos izquierdas de Crabbe y Goyle estarán buscando las manos derechas. _Me aburro._ No sé qué pasa, que últimamente está todo muy aburrido."

Hermione miró a Draco, acuclillado tan cerca de ella, y entornó levemente los ojos. Ninguno de los que había mencionado era, técnicamente, amigos de Malfoy.

Y pensó que debía de sentirse solo, muchas veces.

Pero también era típico de él. _"Me aburro"._ Rodó los ojos. Era un mimado.

"Pues pasa, que tenemos los EXTASIS." contestó como si eso zanjara el asunto. Sin embargo, Draco no parecía prestarle mucha atención a ella. Estaba mirando los pergaminos que tenía delante de la nariz, un trabajo sobre la Poción Fortificante.

"Este párrafo está centrado en cómo preparar la poción, y eso está muy bien porque tienes una descripción bastante buena y detallada." Draco señaló con la pluma de azúcar el texto que estaba leyendo. "Deberías incluir los efectos secundarios y los efectos posteriores por utilizarla, ah… bien, lo tienes incluido aquí… También has incluido los motivos por los que hay que utilizar la poción, muy bien." La pluma siguió bajando el texto hasta que paró en otro párrafo. "Pero esto, sobra del todo." Añadió, mirando directamente a Hermione a los ojos, mencionándolo como si él fuese el propio profesor.

Hermione alzó una ceja, sin poder responder.

"Esto es Pociones, Granger, _no Historia de las Pociones_. No necesitas incluir la historia de la Poción Fortificante, ni tampoco necesitas explicar quién fue el primer mago que la preparó." Draco dejó la pluma de azúcar sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, tomando el pergamino en la mano y girándolo para ver lo que tenía escrito en el reverso. "Realmente no necesitas incluir tampoco los nombres de los que utilizaron la poción inadecuadamente, ni los parecidos ni diferencias con otras pociones…"

Hermione parpadeó.

"¿Estás de guasa, Malfoy?"

Draco le devolvió el pergamino y volvió a saborear su pluma de azúcar.

"Bueno, puedes memorizarte todo eso si te apetece, pero sólo vas a conseguir aburrirte de lo lindo y probablemente, marearte un poco más."

"Me encantaría ver tus apuntes. De hecho¿tomas apuntes en clase?"

Draco alzó las cejas, como si eso fuese una pregunta absolutamente fuera de lugar.

"¿Cómo voy a tomar apuntes?. Slughorn suele darme mucho sueño."

"¿Entonces cómo sabes todo lo que sabes, y lo que me has dicho?" preguntó ella, entre ofendida y admirada.

"¿Que como sé, qué?" preguntó él con total inocencia.

"¡Todo!. ¿Cómo sabes qué es necesario e importante, y lo que no?"

Draco se encogió de hombros.

"A veces escucho y recuerdo lo que Slughorn cuenta. No sé, es sentido común. Si escoges y seleccionas la información, te habrás ahorrado muchísimo trabajo." Añadió, mirando lo que Malfoy pensaba que era un trabajo fastidioso e inútil, toneladas y toneladas de apuntes y libros.

Hermione, sin embargo, sonrió, y no se dio por ofendida.

"No sabía que eras tan organizadito."

"No soy _organizadito_."

"Estás como una cabra, Malfoy. No sé cómo lo haces, entonces. Es imposible."

"¿El qué?" Draco estaba verdaderamente confuso, mientras chupaba la pluma, que estaba mermando por segundos.

"Pues que sabes lo que haces y lees sin necesidad de estudiar." Respondió Hermione, de nuevo en parte con envidia, y en parte con admiración.

"Estudiar es repasar lo que ya has aprendido. Si lo tienes ya bien aprendido la primera vez, no necesitas estar repasando continuamente." Respondió con simpleza. Draco cogió sus cosas. "Voy a dejar esto y a ver si me divierto por ahí. Esto es un rollo." Repitió, con el tono de niño mimado hijo de clase alta mágica. "Te veré en la hora de la comida."

"Espera." Dijo ella, señalando con el dedo para que se aproximara. Draco se acercó y Hermione besó los labios. "Saben a azúcar." Respondió ella, cuando se separó de Malfoy, como si eso le hubiese sorprendido.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Gran Escalera**_

"Hola Neville"

Luna bajaba por la Gran Escalera, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"Hola, Luna." Respondió Neville suavemente. "¿Vas a cenar?"

"Sí. Quería haber pasado más tiempo escribiendo a papá, pero creo que lo dejaré para mañana. Está muy contento con la última edición de _El Quisquilloso_, y no me extraña…" añadió orgullosa. "Haber descubierto serpientes emplumadas en México en una noticia extraordinaria."

Neville arrugó la frente. A él los animales no le interesaban tanto como a su amiga. Y mucho menos, los animales raros que a ella parecían fascinarla.

"¿Serpientes emplumadas?"

"¡Claro¡Ojalá puedan traerlas aquí, pero hay que hacer muchas cosas en el Ministerio, y las importaciones dicen que no son sencillas…"

Neville se detuvo un momento en las escaleras. Había algo de lo que hablaba Luna que le hizo acordarse de algo… pero no sabía qué exactamente. Para variar en él. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que cruzaron la puerta para llegar al Vestíbulo, Neville se fijó en una muchacha rubia, de cabello largo y ondulado, que iba riéndose del brazo de Ernie Macmillan. Detrás, Susan Bones hablaba igual de risueña con su compañera Megan Jones. El grupo se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor.

Hannah vio a Neville y a Luna bajando por las escaleras, y la risa que llevaba en la boca pareció disminuir muy levemente. Neville enrojeció y bajó la vista. Luna, sin embargo, estaba totalmente ajena al intercambio de miradas.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Gran Comedor**_

El sábado pasó básicamente tranquilo. Durante la cena, todos hicieron planes para ir a Hogsmeade, el sábado siguiente. Ginny le recordó a Ron que debían comprarle algo por el cumpleaños de su madre, pero Ron no prestó mucha atención; tenía los labios pegados a los de Lavender.

Hermione sonrió y salió fuera al Vestíbulo, consciente de que había dos pares de ojos mirándola. Los de Draco, y los de Siri Fawcett. Le daba la impresión que Siri llevaba varios días más silenciosa de lo normal, sólo hablaba con sus amigas en voz baja, y para cuando quiso preguntar a Luna, tampoco fue muy capaz de encontrar respuesta. Se colocó la bufanda de Gryffindor y la túnica, y esperó en la puerta principal.

La noche ya había caído; fue a una de las rocas y se sentó a esperar, mirando a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid, con su chimenea humeante y el Bosque Prohibido, oscuro e inquietante, como siempre.

Sonrió sin moverse, cuando sintió un cuerpo cálido que se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Nos vamos a quedar toda la noche mirando la oscuridad?" preguntó Draco con voz aburrida.

"No sé… ¿qué quieres hacer?" preguntó ella, mirándolo a la cara, a pocos centímetros.

"Montones de cosas, todas inmorales." Dijo él, besándole los labios. "¿Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade la semana que viene?"

Ella no varió la sonrisa de los labios.

"Claro. ¿Quieres ir algún sitio en especial?"

Draco enarcó una ceja.

"Mientras no que no vayamos a esa estúpida tetería…"

Hermione soltó la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada, imaginándose a ella y a Draco, los cupiditos, el confetti, las mesitas chiquititas y rendonditas. Claro que imaginó a Ron con una emocionada Lavender, y empezó a reírse ella sola.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hermione rodeó a Draco con los brazos.

"Creo que no me importaría ir a la estúpida tetería para reírme un rato."

ooOOooOOoo

_**Patio Empedrado**_

El grupo de Hufflepuffs estaba sentado en unos bancos, hablando tranquilamente bajo el cielo estrellado. Neville se acercó a ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de evitar su nerviosismo. Ojalá se hubiese acordado de bajar los guantes. Entre los nervios y el fresco de la noche, las manos las tenía congeladas.

"Hola…" saludó Neville. Justin, Susan, Megan miraron a Neville. Éste vaciló, ya que no veía en el grupo a Hannah. "¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrar a Hannah?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Está con Ernie… algo se traen entre manos…" dijo entre risas Megan. Susan torció la boca, pero no dijo nada, y Justin parecía sonreír mucho más de lo debido.

Neville sin embargo, encontró las reacciones de cada uno muy confusas.

"Oh… bueno, si la veis¿podéis decirle que estoy buscándola?"

"Claro, Neville." Respondió Susan, sonriente. "No hay problema."

"Gracias…"

Neville se marchó del Patio Empedrado, ligeramente confundido. Era como si los Hufflepuff no hubiesen quiero decirle dónde estaba Hannah. Pero sí le habían dicho algo claro: _estaba con Ernie Macmillan._

Neville se apoyó en el Viaducto y dejó que el aire le tocara el rostro. En el fondo, lo normal era que Hannah estuviese con alumnos de su curso, pero era cierto que ella siempre había estudiado con los de 7º, no los de 6º. Y siempre la había visto en compañía de Ernie. Era lógico pensar que podría haber algo entre ellos. Tal vez eso era lo que los Hufflepuff le habían querido decir, aunque no directamente.

Durante las últimas semanas había disfrutado mucho en compañía de la chica. Era dulce y nerviosa como él, era buena y sensible. De nuevo, como él. No era del tipo de chicas que le abrumaban como Hermione y su mente prodigiosa. No era como Ginny y su temperamento. No era como Luna y… sus cosas de Luna. Hannah era mucho más sencilla. Y tenían mucho en común. A veces tanto, que asustaba pensarlo.

Sin embargo, Neville pensó que no debía hacerse ilusiones con la chica. Después de todo, lo más seguro es que estuviese saliendo con Macmillan. Nunca se lo habían dicho, pero… podría ser. Siempre estaba en compañía de Ernie, desde que empezaron en Hogwarts hace la siete años.

Pero algo le vino a la cabeza de pronto. _¿Qué fue lo que mencionó Luna sobre el Ministerio y las importaciones…?_

El joven Longbottom volvió a disgustarse consigo mismo. Si antes era despistado, ahora que tenía una chica en la cabeza esto tenía visos de ser muy, pero que muy grave…

ooOOooOOoo

_**Vestíbulo**_

"¿Vienes a dar una vuelta fuera, Ginny?" Dijo Harry. "Hace mucho calor aquí. Ron, Luna, Lavender, Seamus, Dean y Parvati ya están fuera, vamos a ir a ver a Hagrid."

"No he bajado la capa ni la bufanda…" contestó ella con un mohín. No imaginaba que después de cenar iban a salir fuera y por eso no había bajado nada de abrigo. Harry alzó las cejas, suplicante, y Ginny se abrazó a él. Harry se desprendió del abrazo e hizo amago de quitarse la capa y su bufanda. Ginny frunció el cejo. "¿Qué haces?"

"Quiero que vengas, pero no quiero que te congeles."

Ginny torció la cabeza, conmovida.

"Tonto… ¿y qué quieres, congelarte tú?"

Harry alzó las cejas, inocentemente.

"Bueno…" esbozó una sonrisa lobuna. "Soy muy fuerte…"

"Ya… eso dicen mis hermanos cuando se hacen los duros y los machitos…" Ginny rodó los ojos. "Anda, vete con ellos a la Cabaña de Hagrid, que yo voy a por mi bufanda y mi túnica, son cinco minutos."

Ginny se dirigió ágilmente hacia la Escalera de Mármol para salir hacia la Gran Escalera. Era delgada, rápida y ligera, gracias a la naturaleza, pero sobre todo, a los infernales entrenamientos, que nada tenían que ver con volar en escoba. Harry quería que mejoraran sus reflejos para esquivar bludgers y no tener que depender de la defensa de los golpeadores, Jimmy y Ritchie, que aunque habían mejorado considerablemente, no eran ni de lejos como Fred y George.

El Vestíbulo estaba bastante vacío; la mayoría de estudiantes se retiraba a sus salas comunes, iban a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts, o estaban dispersos en cualquier parte del Castillo. Hogwarts no ofrecía mucha diversión un sábado por la noche.

Había subido un par de escaleras, cuando sintió un viento gélido que tocaba su mejilla, y Ginny se detuvo un momento, extrañada. Miró a ambos lados, pero sólo había antorchas que iluminaban el enorme vestíbulo, el brillante y bruñido suelo, estudiantes que hablaban en voz baja en corrillos muy dispersos, otros que intercambiaban cromos de magos.

Oyó un gemido abajo a la derecha, en el pasillo inferior. Ginny volvió a bajar los dos escalones y giró hacia el pasillo, iluminado y acogedor.

Pasó dentro, y comprobó que estaba vacío. Una puerta tenía un candado, como era habitual, y la siguiente estaba cerrada. Creyó oír de nuevo el gemido.

Ginny apretó la varita con la mano, y abrió la puerta.

_LA SALA ESTABA CUBIERTA DE SANGRE Y COÁGULOS, DESDE EL SUELO HASTA EL TECHO. SANGRE SANGRE SANGRE SANGRE SANGRE SANGRE_

Y en el centro, una estudiante, paralizada, con los ojos en blanco, el rostro azulado, y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

Era como una _estudiante banshee_… pero sin la capacidad de gritar.

Y Ginny no vio nada más.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Cabaña de Hagrid.**_

"Pues sí" dijo Hagrid, sonriente, mientras volvía a servir té al grupo de Gryffindors. "Estamos muy contentos, ha nacido otra cría de unicornio este mes. Es fantástico…"

Lavender y Parvati exclamaron sendos _"Ooooh",_ imaginando a la hermosa y dorada criatura.

"¿Podremos verlo, Hagrid?" rogó Parvati_. "Porfa, porfa, porfa…"_

Hagrid carraspeó, y se sentó en su enorme silla.

"Bueno… tal vez… pero sólo pueden ser chicas…"

"¡Pues vaya!" rezongó Ron, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Y por qué los chicos no podemos ir?"

"Porque eres un chico." Respondió con soniquete Lavender.

Harry sonrió y miró el reloj. Hacía ya veinte minutos que estaban ahí, _y Ginny no había vuelto. _Ya le había convencido que esa vez que perdió el conocimiento fue un hecho aislado sin importancia, y que desde luego, no eran lapsos de memoria.

"¿Y qué? Hagrid tampoco es ninguna niña, y los ha visto…" contestó Ron, alargando la mano hacia su taza.

En ese momento, la puerta sonó bruscamente, y Hagrid se levantó.

"¡Qué manera de golpear tiene Ginny!" exclamó divertido Seamus. "Harry, deberías pensarte pasarla a golpeadora… ya serviría para cualquier puesto en el equipo."

"¡Eh!" exclamó Ron. "¡Que mi hermana lo tiene claro si piensa ser guardiana!"

Mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo, Harry se dio la vuelta, rodando los ojos, esperando encontrar en el umbral a Ginny. Sin embargo, Hagrid se encontró con Firenze.

"¡Firenze!. Pasa si quieres, estábamos charlando…"

"No puedo… sólo quería…" Firenze miró de soslayo al grupo, y volvió a mirar a Hagrid. "Hagrid, Marte está muy brillante esta noche…"

Hagrid carraspeó. Generalmente se ponía muy nervioso cuando algún centauro le soltaba alguna de sus extrañas predicciones, y contemplaba los brillitos imposibles de astros y planetas.

"Ya… bueno… ¿y qué?"

Firenze echó unos pasos atrás y miró al cielo nocturno.

"Que… está rojo… y brilla… _demasiado_…"

Se marchó de ahí, sin más. Hagrid cerró la puerta, agitando la cabeza.

"Demasiado whisky de fuego…" murmuró.

"O demasiado contacto con Trelawney y su jerez..." Comentó indiferente Ron. Bebió de su taza de té y alzó los ojos. Luna se había colocado junto a la ventana, y parecía buscar a Marte en el cielo.

"¿Qué buscas, Luna?" preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

"Probablemente, gamusinos" comentó Parvati con una risita, que Lavender acompañó. Ron chascó la lengua.

"No seáis idiotas. Sólo yo puedo meterme con Luna."

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Dean con interés. Lavender sonrió a su compañero y luego a Ron.

"Eso… ¿por qué?" preguntó también Lavender.

"Porque yo la conozco y vosotros no." Contestó secamente Ron.

Harry no prestó más atención al grupo, y se acercó a la ventana, junto a Luna.

"¿Buscas Marte?" preguntó en voz baja a la Ravenclaw.

Luna miró a Harry con sus grandes ojos azules, sin pestañear.

"Marte no ha salido…" murmuró en voz baja. "Pero algo debe de ocurrir para que un centauro esté tan nervioso." Miró alrededor, sin pestañear, como si hacerlo supusiera romper alguna conexión mágica. Y miró a Harry con sus grandes ojos. _"¿No lo sientes?. ¿No te inquieta?"_

Harry miró a Luna un segundo, y desvió la mirada, como si quisiese escuchar algo. _Sólo sentía que Ginny no había llegado. Que ya había pasado casi media hora… Algo iba mal… _No le dio mucho tiempo a analizar la posibilidad de que Luna sí tuviese facilidad para encontrar los _rastros de magia_, esos que él aprendió con Dumbledore, con Krum…

Harry salió corriendo de la cabaña de Hagrid, sin decir nada más. Luna se quedó quieta, con el rostro serio, inmóvil. Los demás vieron la puerta cerrarse sin más tras Harry. Ron arrugó la frente y se levantó.

"Luna… ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó, volviendo la vista hacia la puerta cerrada.

Luna frunció el ceño levemente y miró a Ron, negando despacio con la cabeza.

"No lo sé."

ooOOooOOoo

_**Lugar desconocido**_

Dos personajes estaban sentados en un lujoso salón, de sofás ricamente tapizados en terciopelo azul marino y detalles en plata. Una chimenea en mármol negro, pulida y brillante como si fuese nueva, tenía unas llamas que chisporroteaban y despedían un agradable olor a madera quemada. La sensación era tranquila, cálida, de no ser por los dos personajes que estaban sentados uno frente a otro, en sendos sofás, al calor de las llamas.

"Callahan falló entonces con esos gemelos. ¿Volvisteis por ellos?"

Mulciber levantó los ojos de su copa de vino y frunció los labios.

"La culpa es tuya, por sugerir que se encargara él."

"Quería comprobar su valía. Y desde luego, la ha demostrado." Añadió sarcástico. El sujeto se puso de pie y se dirigió al espejo que había colgado en la pared junto a la chimenea. Desde su sitio, Mulciber no lograba verle la cara, sólo el desdibujado reflejo del espejo, de un tono más oscuro, sin duda pensado como mero objeto decorativo, y no por la utilidad de reflejar. "El Señor Tenebroso hablaba maravillas de ti, Mulciber." Añadió el misterioso personaje.

Éste se irguió satisfecho en su sitio, y sorbió simplemente un poco de vino. Era astuto. Sabía que cualquier frase que le dijera, sería interpretada a su conveniencia, y era mejor no darle oportunidad. Que interpretara un silencio ambiguo, daría lugar a una respuesta ambigua, pero tratándose de él, siempre era mejor que nada.

"De todas formas…" se acercó al espejo y el personaje se mesó pensativo la cuidada perilla oscura, matizada por algunas canas sueltas. "…necesito acabar con esos dos. No quiero arriesgarme a que haya gente que conozca las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Sería muy inconveniente que descubriesen nuestro regalo." Miró a Mulciber desde su reflejo. "¿Potter conoce el castillo tan bien como ellos?"

Mulciber resopló.

"Lo dudo. Potter ha vivido y sobrevivido a costa de otros. A mi no me suena que haya husmeado por las mazmorras."

"Un niñato afortunado… Eso solía pensar el Señor Tenebroso." Añadió el hombre, acariciando pensativo la perilla. "De momento no tengo las vistas puestas en Potter. Sé que husmea más de la cuenta, pero de momento no me preocupa. Me preocupa que llegue a sospechar algo, y no puedo permitir que alguien le abra las puertas de las mazmorras." Se dio la vuelta y clavó una mirada absolutamente gélida… y su tono varió considerablemente. "El _Imperius_ continúa¿verdad?"

Mulciber devolvió la mirada, ligeramente ofendido.

"¿Por quién me tomas?. Por supuesto. Eso está controlado, es nuestro pasaporte."

"Perfecto." Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, meditando la situación. "Entonces encárgate de esos gemelos."

"Han echado el cierre." Dijo simplemente Mulciber. "El fracaso de Callahan les ha alertado, o tal vez la maldita Orden del Fénix."

"La Orden del Fénix no está muy operativa que digamos. No estamos dando ningún problema. Están confiados, dispersos. Es nuestra ventaja."

Mulciber vio que el reflejo de su compañero sonreía satisfecho, pero volvió a asumir una expresión gélida, contrariada. Bebió otro sorbo de vino.

"Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que se venga algo que llevamos planificando tanto tiempo, por culpa de dos bromistas traidores a la sangre. Así que buscadlos." Le dijo a Mulciber con voz fría.

"Bien. Podemos organizar eso sin problema." Contestó Mulciber.

"No, tú sigue ocupándote de Hogwarts. No quiero que pierdas de vista el maldito Colegio. Tiene que producirse algún accidente más…" el reflejo sonrió con una mueca maligna. "Un goteo. Poco a poco. Así crecerá el pánico, la incertidumbre… y podremos atacar definitivamente las decisiones Ministeriales. Umbridge tiene casi todas las papeletas para ser Ministra. Ella no tiene ni idea de que, cayendo Hogwarts, también tendrá su parte de responsabilidad. Y si es así, nosotros habremos cumplido. Y tú, tendrás también que encargarte de ella, si no quiere continuar cooperando."

"Controlar a una mujer ambiciosa y poco inteligente no es ningún problema." Comentó indiferente Mulciber.

Desde su lugar en el espejo, volvió a girarse y miró burlón a Mulciber.

"Cuidado, Mulciber. Tal vez tengamos que buscarte víctimas mucho más resistentes a un _Imperius_ que infelices traidores a la sangre, squibs o mujerzuelas ambiciosas…"

Mulciber apretó los labios, pero optó por otro prudente silencio. Su compañero sonrió con satisfacción.

"Umbridge se encargará de presentarse en la celebración de Hogwarts, el premio que darán a Potter y todas esas idioteces. Y volverán a sufrir." levantó los ojos hacia Mulciber y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica. "¿Has encontrado a alguno útil para atacar?"

"Sí. Está controlado. A falta de Fenrir, este nos servirá. Un _Imperius_, y listo." contestó secamente Mulciber.

"Bien. Una lástima que el día 31 no caiga en luna llena... pero está bastante cerca. Estará irascible, y bajo un Imperius no habrá dudas. Pensarán que un licántropo mató a la sangre sucia en el Ministerio. Esto marcha como habíamos previsto." El individuo extrajo algo del bolsillo. "Bueno, de momento Hogwarts está más o menos controlado… los chicos allí pueden sernos muy útiles, como sus padres antes que nosotros. Estúpidos como trolls, pero útiles a fin de cuentas." Añadió, mirando fríamente a Mulciber, mientras se colocaba un guante de lana blanca muy fina en una mano.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Gran Comedor. Hogwarts**_

Harry entró a la carrera en el Vestíbulo, y sintió el corazón palpitar con fuerza cuando vio un grupo de estudiantes alrededor del pasillo inferior de la Escalera de Mármol. Filch estaba apartándolos de ahí. Un alumno de Gryffindor de segundo se puso delante de Harry, y éste frunció el ceño.

"Huh… ¿has visto a Hagrid?"

Harry entornó los ojos.

"Está en su Cabaña. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

El joven alumno tragó saliva y pareció muy impresionado porque Harry Potter, el Premio Anual, estuviese plantado delante de él, serio, sin hablar.

"El señor Filch me ha pedido buscar a Hagrid." Respondió. "No sé qué ha pasado…"

Harry echó a andar, y apartó a los estudiantes.

"Potter…" gruñó el celador. "Que yo sepa, tú no eres el Jefe de Gryffindor."

Harry sintió unas enormes ganas de lanzar al celador por la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Soy Premio Anual. ¿Qué ha pasado?" contestó secamente, intentando no recordar el acento pomposo de Percy cuando decía esas palabras.

Filch arrugó la nariz, como si Harry apestara. En ese momento, la profesora Sprout avanzó, acompañada de Viktor Krum y de Slughorn. Éste llamó a los estudiantes para que fuesen despejando el lugar, y los grupos fueron dispersándose, de mala gana.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido…?" preguntó nerviosa Sprout.

En ese momento, Harry vio que la señora Pomfrey salía del pasillo, rodeando con un brazo a Ginny.

"¡Ginny!" gritó Harry, y apartó a Filch a un lado.

Ginny estaba pálida. No tenía puesta la capa y bufanda, y era obvio que no había llegado a recogerlas en la Torre como había sido su intención inicial. Harry tomó su cara entre las manos, estaba helada.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Ginny bajó los ojos, confusa. Pero no respondió.

"Ha perdido el conocimiento en el pasillo." La señora Pomfrey miró con cariño a Ginny. "No te preocupes. Tómate la poción antes de dormirte y seguro que te recuperas. Estás muy delgada, querida. Deberías descansar."

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien…" murmuró. Harry sonrió a la señora Pomfrey y rodeó con su brazo a Ginny.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sala Común. Gryffindor.**_

Harry había apartado un enorme butacón de cara hacia la chimenea, y de espaldas al resto de la Sala Común, a fin de lograr intimidad. Puso una manta encima de Ginny y se sentó a su lado.

"Está bien, Ginny. ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó en voz baja, pero preocupado.

"Estaba…" Ginny tomó el chocolate caliente que había pedido Harry a Dobby y lo puso entre las manos para calentarlas. "Estaba a punto de ir a la Gran Escalera, cuando oí algo, un gemido… y bajé… vi la puerta cerrada, la del candado… y luego la otra…"

Harry frunció los ojos verdes, extrañado.

"¿Qué otra?. Ginny, sólo hay _una_ puerta, la del candado."

Ginny miró a Harry y negó con la cabeza.

"No… no puede ser… entré en la otra sala… había otra puerta, y vi…" Ginny se estremeció, y Harry le acercó con suavidad la taza que tenía en las manos, para que bebiera. "Mucha sangre. Y a una chica… parecía un cadáver…"

El labio inferior de Ginny se movió. Harry le retiró suavemente la taza que amenazaba con caérsele de las manos, y la puso en la repisa de la chimenea. Volvió a Ginny y dejó que ella apoyara la cabeza en el pecho.

"No me crees¿verdad?" susurró ella, entristecida.

"Ginny, claro que te creo." Dijo él, mientras acariciaba el pelo rojizo.

En ese momento entraron en tromba todos los Gryffindor, junto a Hagrid. Harry alzó los ojos, y vio a Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Parvati y Lavender, todos con expresiones serias.

"¿Y Ron?" preguntó Harry, extrañado.

Detrás de todos, Ron apareció con un corte en el labio inferior. Harry frunció el ceño.

"¡Ron!. ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Ron frunció los labios, pero hacerlo supuso que se hacía más daño. Hermione sacó la varita y murmuró _Episkey_, y la herida de Ron se cerró. Entonces miró a Harry.

"Se enfrentó a Crabbe y Goyle cuando entrábamos en el Vestíbulo. Yo iba con Malfoy, y ellos venían con Hagrid… nos enteramos de lo de Ginny, y Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a decir que…" Hermione miró a Ginny, como disculpándose. "…que estás poseída, como la última vez… y que has abierto otra vez la Cámara de los Secretos."

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par. Harry sintió que su mirada se endurecía.

"Y Ron les dio una paliza, claro." Añadió Seamus.

"¡Qué tontería!" exclamó Dean. "¿Por qué han dicho eso?"

"Porque no encuentran a Eleanor Branstone, Hufflepuff de cuarto curso. Hija de muggles."

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Os he dado __tanta información__ como casi el fic completo, pero hay que estar relativamente pendiente. Ya tenemos otro mortífago mencionado, Callahan, (recuerdo, tenemos identificados a Mulciber, Rowle y Callahan), y os he citado más o menos lo que han venido haciendo y las intenciones que tienen a partir de ahora. Callahan no es un mortífago canon, lo saqué de la película Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. Os recuerdo que utilizo y seguiré haciéndolo, personajes que proceden de fuentes semicanon. Por ejemplo, videojuegos, películas… _

_Por supuesto, el interlocutor de Mulciber es ese malvado manipulador (el BAD xD o el "Malo-Maloso" o El Enemigo). Pero el señor es astuto como un zorro, es lo que mola de él. Por cierto, que tenga perilla no os va a ayudar a identificarlo, así que ya de antemano desechad pista. Sí que es interesante su actitud comedida, su elegancia y su frialdad. Y que "casi" parezca que tenía mucho contacto con Voldemort ("hablaba maravillas de ti, Mulciber". __Mulciber, es en canon el especialista en la Maldición Imperius. _

_Megan Jones es un personaje del año de Harry en Hufflepuff, como Ernie, Susan, Justin, Zacharias... (y Hannah, aunque en este fic la hago repetir 6º), pero sólo aparece en las películas. Eleanor Branstone es del año de Dennis Creevey, Hufflepuff, pero que sea hija de muggles me lo he inventado yo._

_Sobre las serpientes emplumadas que menciona Luna, lo saqué del dios azteca Quetzalcoatl. _

_Sobre las famosas mazmorras que no aparecen en el Mapa del Merodeador: me gusta pensar que Hogwarts, como un enorme castillo medieval, tiene más mazmorras, además de las de Slytherin, y las de Pociones. Digo esto porque se cita que antes los castigos eran mucho más severos a los estudiantes, colgándolos de los pulgares y he pensado más en castigos medievales. Es una zona que probablemente esté protegida y sea de difícil acceso. Con la misma magia inaccesible de la Sala de los Menesteres, que tampoco figura en el Mapa._

_Dicho esto, os agradezco la lectura, como siempre, y la paciencia que tenéis con la historia. Gracias por vuestros mensajes,_ Erea, Nicole Daidouji (doble!!), Yedra Phoenix, Embercita, CrissBlack, XKelidaX, Heredrha, Sabaku no Akelos, blackstarshine, Corae, lara evans, Isa Malfoy, rosa _(espantosos consejos, sí xD. Y más tensión entre Zabini y Malfoy, y Fred y George, los pobres tan tranquilos y menudo susto!)_

_**¡Editado!:** de lo poco que me ha llegado del primer post del capítulo, os aclaro mejor. Firenze ha hablado de Marte, y sí él "ve" Marte, aunque no esté visible. Luna lo sabe, por eso destaca que Firenze (y se entiende, el resto de Centauros), está nervioso precisamente porque percibe que algo no marcha bien. Es una de esas frases extrañas de los Centauros, agravada con las frases extrañas de Luna. Está escrito a propósito, y me ha dado la impresión de que parece un poco "errata", ("¿pero si Firenze dice que Marte está rojo, cómo luego dice Luna que no ha salido?") y no es así en absoluto. Heredrha, Corae y lara evans fuisteis las primeras (junto a Cristhine) en enviar comentarios. Ahora mismo subo los comentarios a las pistas para que los tengáis todas :) Heredrha, incluso enferma das en la diana :D_

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__ 'Hacia Hogsmeade'. Habrá un poco de dramione y un poco de gemelos... :). ¡Hasta pronto y gracias por la lectura!_


	18. Hacia Hogsmeade

_Este capítulo había llegado a casi 9000 palabras. He tenido que partirlo porque era una exageración. A ver si os gusta :)_

ooOOooOOoo

**Resumen Capítulo 17:** Harry sabe por Lupin que Fred y George fueron atacados en Sortilegios Weasley. Ginny sufre otro desvanecimiento y mientras tanto, Mulciber y el enemigo misterioso discuten sobre el Imperius lanzado a su contacto en Hogwarts, y el fallido ataque de Callahan a los gemelos.

**

* * *

**

"_**Como muchas criaturas que moran en el frío y la oscuridad, ellos temen a la luz y al calor que nosotros utilizaremos si se hace necesario. Fuego, Harry." **__– Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 18: Hacia Hogsmeade**

**_Viernes, 23 de octubre de 1998_**

_**Sala Común. Torre de Gryffindor**_

La semana transcurrió entre los nervios del último incidente, y los rumores. Eleanor Branstone apareció la misma noche de su desaparición, pero en estado de shock y con una desorientación muy similar a la de Ginny. Sus padres fueron avisados y recogieron a la muchacha para llevarla personalmente a San Mungo, en compañía de la profesora Sprout, jefa de la Casa. Al ser muggles, estaba muy confundidos acerca de la situación y cómo manejarla. De esta manera, la ausencia de Sprout provocó algo de retraso en las clases de Herbología; Neville trató de cubrir la mayor parte de las clases hasta tercero, en la medida que era compatible con su horario.

McGonagall no consintió ningún tipo de comentario sobre el incidente de Eleanor. Algunos alumnos habían aprovechado para soltar ciertos rumores que relacionaban hechos peculiares producidos en el Colegio, con Ginny Weasley. Tan sólo los alumnos mayores recordaban cuando, hacía ya seis años, ella fue poseída por el espíritu adolescente de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, y volvían a revivir la misma situación.

Los entrenamientos de quidditch resultaron bastante pobres. Ginny siempre había sido una facilitadora dentro del equipo. Siempre había logrado sacar lo mejor de todos, y había logrado ser la que optimizara su rendimiento con sus bromas y su empuje. Sin embargo, los rumores y los comentarios parecían estar haciendo en ella tanta mella, como el hecho de tener inseguridad, el creer personalmente que tal vez sí tuvo que ver algo en lo ocurrido con Eleanor. Harry, sin embargo, se negaba en rotundo a pensar que eso podría ser verdad, y se encargó de restar puntos a todo aquel que siguiera esa línea. Incluido Gryffindor.

Según los días fueron pasando, pareció que la cosa se tranquilizó, pero los Slytherin estaban recelosos, los Gryffindor defendían hasta el final la inocencia de Ginny, los Ravenclaw eran más prácticos y consideraban todo una desafortunada coincidencia, y los Hufflepuff estaban divididos entre los que consideraban el hecho un mero accidente, y quienes pensaban que Ginny había tenido algo que ver para atacar a alguien de su casa. Alguien que además era hija de muggles. Y Ginny era de sangre pura. Demasiadas coincidencias.

En eso pensaba Harry, sentado en la Sala Común junto a Ginny, esperando la hora de cenar. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y por fin, parecía relajada.

"¿Quién lo habría dicho?..." murmuró ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿El qué?" contestó él, mientras miraba la ventana que había junto a ellos, y donde podía divisar los nubarrones que amenazaban lluvia.

"Que eres una almohada estupenda. Calentito y achuchable."

Harry sonrió, sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

"Me alegra que me compares con Crookshanks. Es un gusto ser útil."

"Siempre lo eres." Dijo ella, con un matiz triste.

Se quedaron en silencio. Él acarició los mechones pelirrojos ausentemente, y ella empezaba a notar que el calor que desprendía Harry, las llamas y el movimiento suave y repetitivo eran como una poción para dormir.

"Harry." Susurró de nuevo, adormilada.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Vas a dejarme?" preguntó ella inesperadamente.

Harry paró las caricias de forma abrupta, y Ginny no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y ver qué había pasado. Se quedó quieta, y extrañamente en ella, con miedo. Esperando la respuesta.

"Claro que no." Harry la arrimó más a él y besó a Ginny con dulzura. Ella suspiró y Harry sintió en su cara las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Ginny.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó, preocupado, cuando apartó la cara de ella.

"¿Y si yo estoy causando eso…?. ¿Y si es verdad que está pasando lo de la otra vez?"

Harry negó la cabeza, testarudo.

"No. No tiene nada que ver. Voldemort murió. Y su criatura está muerta. La Cámara no se puede abrir, y yo destruí su diario."

Ginny bajó los ojos.

"Pero algo me sucede. Y algo sucede aquí."

Harry volvió a colocar la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró. Se alegraba que así Ginny no viese su cara. Porque estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sábado 24 de octubre de 1998**_

_**Sala común de Slytherin**_

Draco terminó el ejercicio de Transformaciones y escuchó a Tracey Davies contarle a Daphne sobre sus clases de EXTASIS en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ninguno de Slytherin salvo ella había elegido esa asignatura para los EXTASIS, así que se enteró que tenía de compañero de tareas a una tal Mourag McDougal de Ravenclaw.

El tema realmente no le entusiasmaba. Siguió apuntando algunos comentarios sobre la imposiblidad de transformar objetos animados en inanimados. Tracey contaba que Hagrid había estado impartiendo clases sobre reptiles mágicos. Había logrado traer algunos dragones jóvenes, machos, de pequeño tamaño y aterradores. Eran de los más dóciles, entrenados para no atacar estudiantes o edificios, pero eso sólo parecía tranquilizar al entusiasmado profesor. Tracey criticó la decisión de traer "bestias peligrosas", pero lo cierto, es que se había obrado un cambio sorprendente en el ambiente del Colegio.

Ginny y Luna también hicieron algunos trabajos sobre las salamandras de fuego, y aunque seguían siendo criaturas voraces y peligrosas, al menos no daban tanto temor como los dragones. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron ocupados con las salamandras, Ginny sintió que no tenía tanto miedo por estar por los pasillos. Nunca la dejaban sola, pero empezaba a sentir que tal vez habían sido dos hechos aislados, y nada más.

Luna pensaba que las salamandras podrían neutralizar maldiciones, y que tal vez Hagrid tenía razón al considerarlas unas _"mascotas maravillosas."_ Algo que por supuesto, nadie compartía. En cualquier caso, Hagrid fue de consuelo, como solía ocurrirles. Cuando iban a hablar con él, les escuchaba a todos, y entendía lo mal que lo pasaba Ginny; después de todo, él mismo sufrió rumores parecidos cuando fue expulsado de Hogwarts.

"_La diferencia, es que Dumbledore no están con nosotros."_ Dijo con una voz sombría. _"Dumbledore os habría creído."_

Eso era cierto. Minerva McGonagall era más racional en algunos aspectos. Práctica, directa, no vio relación directa entre los desmayos de Ginny y sensaciones dispersas que le habían comunicado. Todos pensaban que tenía razón. Después de todo tampoco había nada consistente ni pruebas sobre que algo malo ocurría en el Colegio.

Harry sin embargo, tenía sus reservas. Y aunque comprendía la actitud de McGonagall, no podía dejar de pensar que hasta que no apareciera alguien con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda, nadie tomaría la situación en serio.

Por otro lado, Draco había logrado mantener un buen ritmo de entrenamiento de quidditch, aunque estaba empezando a hartarse de los comentarios ácidos de Blaise, acerca de sus últimas conquistas. Sabía de sobra que Blaise jamás osaría incluir en su listado a Granger, pero aún así empezaba a cansarse de escuchar siempre que tenían _"gustos muy similares"_ y comentarios igual de ambiguos.

Draco iba bien en los EXTASIS, Hermione iba por delante de él, pero al menos estaba progresando en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, gracias, extrañamente, a Potter. Claro que éste no hacía el ridículo más atroz en Pociones gracias a él, así consideraba que estaban a mano y que no le debía nada. Se estiró cuando cerró el libro de Transformaciones y decidió que podría bajar al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Invernaderos de Herbología**_

Neville estaba corrigiendo los trabajos que le habían dejado. Miró su reloj, y se dio cuenta de que, otra vez, se había olvidado de la comida. Todavía le faltaba por corregir todos los de tercer curso. Dejó la pluma en la mesa, y observó las plantas que tenía alrededor. Se había ocupado de mantenerlas, podarlas y alimentarlas en la ausencia de Sprout, y ahora que había vuelto tras el accidente de Eleanor, ella se estaba encargando de nuevo de las clases, pero Neville todavía tenía que terminar de corregir.

Oyó unos golpes en el cristal del Invernadero, y Neville giró la cabeza. Al otro lado del cristal estaba Hannah. Tenía una mano enguantada apoyada en el cristal, y parecía indecisa sobre si entrar o no. Neville suspiró y abrió la puerta, que no estaba ni siquiera cerrada con llave.

"Hola, Hannah. ¿Necesitabas algo?"

Hannah bajó los ojos y se apartó el flequillo intentando parecer natural.

"Sólo… quería venir a saludarte. No te he visto en toda la semana."

"He… estado ocupado." Eso era muy cierto. Cubrir parte de las clases de Sprout había sido agotador para Neville. Pero también se las había arreglado para esquivarla. Por alguna razón, Neville no quería encontrársela en los pasillos durante las pocas horas libres. Solía estar con Ernie, y no tenía sentido. Antes también pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Pero ahora verlos juntos era algo que le hacía daño.

"No te he visto en la comida tampoco." dijo ella, mirando el invernadero.

Neville se sorprendió; debía de ser la primera vez que él dejaba una ausencia destacable. Y se mordió el labio.

"_Hannah está con Ernie, no te hagas ilusiones. Está con Macmillan.__ Neville, no te hagas ilusiones. Que se fijara en que no estabas en el Gran Comedor no significa nada."_

"…conmigo?"

"…_no significa absolutamente nada, Neville…"_

"¿Neville?"

Neville parpadeó. No se había dado cuenta de que Hannah le había dicho algo, y para variar en su despiste, no había escuchado nada.

"Disculpa, Hannah, no te he oído… ¿qué decías?" preguntó Neville, enrojeciendo.

Hannah no pareció ofenderse. Al contrario, sonrió a Neville, lo cual le desconcertó aún más. Su abuela, Augusta, siempre se enfadaba con él cuando su cabeza estaba en otra parte, y sus compañeros ya lo dejaban por imposible cuando Neville era el último en contestar o en volver de dondequiera que estuviese su cabeza.

"Vaya… me alegro que seas el de siempre, Neville." dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Neville todavía más. Él parpadeó, confuso, pero Hannah no dejó de sonreír. "Decía si querías venir con nosotros a Hogsmeade esta tarde… bueno… si quieres. Irás con Harry, Hermione… _Luna_… pero era por si querías…"

"_¿Luna?"_

"Tenía que terminar de corregir… no sé si podré ir." Se excusó vagamente Neville.

"Neville…" Hannah le puso la mano en el brazo. "Por favor. Me gustaría que vinieses. Yo mañana te ayudo a ponerte al día… haré lo que haga falta… Vente…"

Neville bajó los ojos, confuso.

"Está bien…" accedió finalmente.

"¡Bien!" Hannah juntó las manos enguantadas cerca de la barbilla. "Hemos quedado a las tres en la puerta, para organizar los alumnos con autorización, que Filch anda muy atontado últimamente…"

Neville sonrió.

"Es verdad, el otro día le vi hablando solo con una armadura. Hablar con retratos es una cosa, pero es que hablar con armaduras es muy distinto."

Hannah rodó los ojos.

"Si… se está haciendo mayor." Hannah metió la mano en el bolso que llevaba cruzado. "Toma, te he traido esto..." Puso en las manos de Neville tres sándwiches y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. "Algo me decía que no habías comido por trabajo."

Hannah cerró el bolso y echó a andar. Neville ni se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de tener hambre, de la sorpresa.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Entrada principal**_

"¡Autorizaciones!"

Filch miraba con cara de pocos amigos al numeroso grupo de estudiantes con sus permisos en la mano. Harry y Hermione se habían encargado de que cada prefecto recogiera los permisos de sus respectivas casas, algo que sorprendió tanto a Flitwick como al propio Filch.

"_Así no tardaremos tanto… quitando los alumnos de sexto y séptimo que no necesitamos ya autorización, si tenemos que esperar como todos los años a los que se les ha olvidado en el baúl, los grupitos, los que han hechizado de broma la autorización de otros…" _

Harry había sonreido por la sugerencia de Hermione. En cualquier caso, él tenía otra idea distinta sobre la excursión, ahorrarían tiempo yendo por su atajo habitual. Flitwick estaba riñendo a un grupo de alumnos de tercero sin permiso, y Filch estaba comprobando que todos las autorizaciones estaban en regla.

"Vámonos" dijo Harry con determinación. Ginny sonrió y salieron de la mano.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró con curiosidad a Hermione.

"Pero ¿es que no vamos a ir a Hogsmeade?" preguntó confundido.

"Claro…" respondió Hermione misteriosamente. "Pero no por _ese camino."_

"¿Y cómo piensas ir, Apareciendo?"

Hermione rodó los ojos, e iba a responder cuando una voz lo hizo por ella.

"Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no puede nadie Aparecerse en Hogwarts…" terminó por ella Ron, imitando la voz de Hermione con un tono agudo. Lavender iba a su lado, pero por una vez no se rió de la broma. Estaba mirando hacia atrás con envidia, especialmente al grupo de Padma, al que se había unido Parvati, y otros Ravenclaws, Dean y Seamus.

"Ron…" dijo ella. "¿Podríamos ir con ellos hasta Hogsmeade?"

Ron rodó los ojos cuando vio al grupo de Ravenclaws, y suspiró, resignado.

"Está bien… me debes una, que conste. La próxima iremos cómo yo diga."

Harry y Ginny vieron cómo Ron se marchaba con Lavender con una mirada de disculpa hacia ellos. Draco alzó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

"Malfoy, una palabra de lo que vas a ver aquí, y lo lamentarás, estás ya avisado." murmuró indiferentemente Harry, extrayendo del interior de su túnica un pergamino doblado con extremo cuidado. Draco miró a Harry como si estuviese loco. Le iba a contestar, cuando Harry sacó la varita, pero no dijo la contraseña en voz alta.

Hermione entornó levemente las cejas; sabía que Harry no confiaba del todo en Malfoy, y se había dado cuenta que Harry no deseaba publicitar la contraseña del Mapa del Merodeador. Al menos, Harry había permitido que Malfoy presenciara que tenía un Mapa mágico de Hogwarts, y que utilizara uno de los pasadizos secretos. Draco, por el contrario, entornó los ojos: sabía que Potter sabía hacer hechizos no verbales, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto.

"Potter, pensaba que ibas a hablarle al pergamino en Pársel. Qué lástima." murmuró burlón Malfoy.

Ginny torció la boca para contenter la risa. Pero Harry miró complacido y orgulloso a su rival y le mostró el Mapa.

"Veamos si viene alguien." dijo Harry simplemente.

"Espera…" Draco se asomó al Mapa y vio los puntos y los nombres moviéndose por el Castillo. Se localizó a sí mismo y al grupo en un santiamén. "Somos… nosotros…" murmuró muy sorprendido. "¿Qué mierda de Mapa es este, Potter?"

"Te daré la versión resumida, no quiero perder tiempo porque precisamente por eso vamos a usar el atajo. Es un Mapa que muestra a todo el mundo que está en Hogwarts, en todo momento, lo que hacen y dónde están. Cada minuto de cada día."

Malfoy miró a Hermione, que alzó las cejas en una expresión que decía _"¡Sorpresa…!",_ y volvió a mirar a Harry, impresionado.

"¡Eso es magia avanzada!" Draco entornó los ojos. "Eso no lo has hecho tú. Tú no eres tan hábil, Potter. Habrá sido Granger…"

"Gracias por confiar en mis habilidades también, Malfoy." respondió Harry sarcástico. Consultó el Mapa para ver si la entrada de la Bruja Tuerta estaba despejada. "Pero lo hicieron mi padre y sus amigos." Volvió a tocar el Mapa con la varita en silencio y las líneas y puntos desaparecieron del pergamino. Lo dobló con cuidado y lo guardó. "Vamos, vía libre."

ooOOooOOoo

_**Hogsmeade**_

Llegaron a Honeydukes y se las arreglaron para colarse en la tienda utilizando un hechizo que los distrajera, sacando a los dueños de la tienda. Harry y Ginny decidieron ir a Zonko's, mientras que Draco y Hermione pasaron un rato más en la tienda de dulces, ahora que no había todavía tanta gente. Sin embargo, al cabo de un buen rato, la tienda se llenó de golpe con los alumnos que ya estaban llegando, y cuya primera parada siempre solía ser Honeydukes. Satisfechos con las compras sin agobios ni aglomeraciones, Hermione y Draco salieron fuera de la tienda.

"Draco… qué bajo has podido caer. Alimentando a los sangre sucia." dijo una voz burlona en la calle.

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco y él se mordió la lengua para evitar responder, según salían de Honeydukes. En la calle, junto a la puerta estaban Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, y un poco más lejos, a Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davies, pero ellas estaban alejadas, mostrándose una a la otra los contenidos de unas bolsas. Los estudiantes iban y venían con paquetes de compras y mirando escaparates, casi todos ajenos al encontronazo.

Hermione tiró de la mano y empezaron a caminar, ella dispuesta a hacer caso omiso de Zabini.

"¿Tratar con una _sangre sucia_ te deja sordo, Draco?"

Draco apretó la mandíbula y se giró, irritado. Hermione sin embargo, fue quien respondió.

"No estamos sordos." Contestó ella con frialdad. "Estamos _ignorándote."_

Zabini miró con un reflejo de odio en sus negros ojos, y se llevó un esbelto dedo a los labios, en un gesto lento, elegante y estudiado.

"Cht, cht... querida. No te he _dado permiso_ para que hables." Le dijo a Hermione, con una sonrisa soberbia.

Draco sacó la varita absolutamente furioso por los insultos y la actitud de su compañero de Casa, y Zabini sacó la suya; Crabbe y Goyle parecían más confundidos, sin saber bien si debían intervenir, y si lo hacían, a favor de quién.

"¡Basta!" exclamó Hermione, agarrando del brazo a Draco. "¡Déjalo!. ¡Nunca ha importado nada lo que él diga, y menos en estos tiempos!. ¡_'Sangre sucia'_ es un insulto que ahora ya no significa nada!"

Blaise no dejó de apuntar a Draco, pero miró de reojo a Hermione.

"Cuidadito… tal vez os pillen a todos los de tu _especie_ desprevenidos, Granger." Respondió él, arrugando la nariz.

Draco avanzó un paso, y elevó más la varita, y Hermione seguía aferrada a su brazo, en un vano intento por apartarlo de allí.

"¿Qué insinúas?" preguntó despreciativo Draco.

_"Como si no lo supieses…"_ Zabini contempló de arriba abajo a Draco. "Tanto tiempo mezclándote con traidores, mestizos y sangre sucia, que no sabes de qué va nada…" Apuntó para señalar a Hermione, que no sacó su varita, pero dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, instintivamente. Crabbe y Goyle seguían mirando con aprehensión, sin saber si debían intervenir, o no. "Tienes genio, _sangre sucia."_

"¡Zabini!" exclamó Tracey, que acababa de darse cuenta del enfrentamiento. "¡Amenazar a una chica no es apropiado!"

Daphne, que iba junto a Tracey, miró a un grupo y a otro con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Chica?" Zabini bajó la varita de todas formas. "Yo sólo veo unos dientes de morsa con el pelo de estropajo."

"¡Ya está bien!" Draco avanzó hacia él, apuntando con la varita, pero Hermione lo detuvo, y Tracey y Daphne hicieron lo mismo con Zabini, que había elevado la varita al ver la reacción, previsible, de Malfoy.

"El que no se entera eres tú… _¡Voldemort_ ha muerto!" Respondió rabioso Malfoy, dejándose llevar por Hermione.

Zabini negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado.

"Su legado permanece, Malfoy. _Puedes matar un hombre, pero no puedes matar su idea."_

Draco abrió la boca ligeramente, y Hermione se colocó junto a él. Los tres Slytherin echaron a andar; Daphne y Tracey se fueron en camino opuesto.

ooOOooOOoo

"Malfoy..." murmuró Hermione cabizbaja. Draco caminaba con la mandíbula tensa, y parecía que se negaba a mirarla. Y ella sabía que él se había disgustado porque ella había evitado que se enzarzara en un duelo contra Blaise. "Sólo quiero... es decir... bueno..." Hermione se enfadó consigo misma, porque de manera increíble se había convertido en una de esas chicas que solían derretirse cuando Draco las miraba, que se sonrojaban y tartamudeaban como si fuesen idiotas en su presencia. Ella, que siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su elocuencia, ahora sólo balbuceaba las palabras.

Draco la miró de reojo, y caminaba más despacio, y sonrió, hasta que se detuvo en plena calle e inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa burlona, sin querer interrumpir el confuso discurso de la chica. Granger no fingía desmayitos, ni daba grititos cuando le veía, ni tampoco se le quedaba mirando atontada y boquiabierta, a diferencia de las otras chicas.

Pero Malfoy disfrutaba cada segundo precisamente de la confusión de Hermione, y ni siquiera se molestó en echarle una mano, lo cual le resultó más embarazoso a Hermione.

"Te agradezco que... me defendieras delante de Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle..." dijo ella en voz baja, todavía con la cabeza agachada. "Hum... allí... antes..."

Draco abrió la boca, sin soltar la sonrisa de los labios, y se cruzó de brazos. Hermione se sintió aún más abrumada... _"Allí, antes"... _no podía sonarle a ella más idiota, y se puso aún más nerviosa cuando Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que estaba quedando como una panoli. Imaginaba que Draco pensaría que era tonta de remate. Draco le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y la besó sin más; por algún extraño motivo, el barboteo de Hermione le había parecido muy incitante.

Ella abrió la boca en sorpresa, y colocó las manos enguantadas a ambos lados de la cara de Draco, y dejó que él explorara su boca con calma, deleitándose en cada sensación que le provocaba. Draco se separó de ella y repasó con el dedo los labios ligeramente hinchados por el beso. Y recordando que ella le había dado, de una forma muy inusual para ser ella, las gracias, sonrió con placer. Le encantaba ponerse por delante de ella, y sacarle ventaja.

"Ya... no me cuesta nada sacar la varita y amenazar..." dijo finalmente él con una sonrisa malévola. "¿Entramos a _Las Tres Escobas_ y te invito a tomar algo?"

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro aliviada, y se dejó llevar. Fuera del pub de la Señora Rosmerta, la calle estaba llena de estudiantes curioseando los escaparates, y casi todos haciendo algunas compras y encargos, aprovisionándose hasta la siguiente visita, o comprando de cara a la fiesta de Halloween en la semana siguiente. Risas, grupos, parejas... todos caminando en todas direcciones entre las casitas pintorescas de tejados oscuros.

Draco abrió la puerta y Hermione entró al calor del pub. Había varios grupos de alumnos, y distinguió una mesa libre, de las pocas que quedaban, cerca de la pared del fondo. No era un sitio excelente, pero era el mejor de los que quedaban. Risas, conversaciones, bebida... Draco se fue directamente a la barra para traer unas bebidas para él y Hermione. En un santiamén, Draco trajo dos jarras enormes de cerveza de mantequilla, con cuidado de no derramar su contenido. Se sentó con un suspiró y dio un buen trago a su cerveza, y miró a Hermione, que se mordía los labios, como si casi esperara una reprimenda.

"¿No te enfadas por haberte detenido ante Zabini?" preguntó ella.

"Te trata como una mierda, te llama _sangre sucia_, y tú simplemente me pides que lo ignore, que pase de él…" dijo él tranquilamente. "Me dan ganas de echarle una maldición hasta hacer que ni su madre lo reconozca… No entiendo cómo lo has defendido…"

Hermione estaba sentada a su lado; se acercó más a él y le tocó la mano suavemente, y bebió un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

"No lo he defendido." respondió ella en voz baja. "Sólo me niego a seguirle el juego. Te está provocando, y lo sabes. El prejuicio existe y existirá siempre, pero no voy a molestarme en malgastar mi aliento en hechizos por una babosa de mente cerrada y cuadriculada, alguien que se cree mejor que yo porque piensa que la calidad de su sangre es mejor y más mágica que la mía."

Draco apretó los labios. Era verdad que él pensaba así hasta que la conoció y se le derrumbó uno de los cimientos inalterables que habían sostenido todas sus creencias.

"A lo mejor a ti no te importa lo que te llame, _pero a mi sí." _respondió él testarudo y volvió a besarle la boca, de nuevo despacio, rodeó con su brazo para sujetarla de la nuca y evitar que ella se separara, que hablara, y le contradijera. Hermione sintió los dedos cálidos de su otra mano, acariciádole la cintura por debajo del jersey que llevaba. Y fue Draco quien se apartó de ella, pero sin soltarla. "Nadie puede llamarte _sangre sucia. Sólo yo."_

Hermione se quedó callada. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que él la había llamado _"sangre sucia"._ Lo cual significaba que si sólo él podía usar ese descalificativo, nadie lo iba a usar, y menos en su presencia. Conmovida, Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa, se apretó contra él, y dejó que él siguiera con sus caricias.

"Te agradezco que me hayas defendido, y que me digas que te importan esos insultos. Pero no tiene importancia, de verdad. Sólo demostrándole que tienen importancia, le das alas, y echándole un maleficio sólo demostraría que tienes una debilidad."

"Yo no tengo ninguna debilidad." Respondió Draco con el acento de niño mimado y solvente. Ella no movió la cabeza de su hombro, y sonrió mucho más. Tenía cariño a ese acento entre creído y cabezota que él ponía.

"Todo el mundo la tiene. Zabini, Harry, yo…"

"Ellos sí, pero yo no. Soy perfecto." respondió él, como si fuese una verdad incuestionable.

ooOOooOOoo

Al cabo de un rato, entraron Harry y Ginny, entre solemnes y misteriosos. Y les dijeron a unos sorprendidos Draco y Hermione que fueran con ellos a otra parte. Sin más explicaciones, pero muy excitados.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Tetería de Madame Pudipié**_

Ron movía el pie debajo de la mesita con un movimiento nervioso. Lavender sin embargo, tenía la barbilla apoyada en su mano, y tocaba con el índice y con una risita al querubín que se acercaba y soplaba polvitos de hada y se iba riendo y revoloteando.

_"¡¡ACHIIIÍS!!"_ estornudó Ron ruidosamente. "Creo que soy alérgico a…" miró alrededor. Parejitas besándose, algunas demasiado ruidosamente. Cortinas y mesitas con mantelitos bordados y encajes. Tacitas de té de porcelana con los bordes redondeados en graciosas formas e hilo dorado. _"...a todo..." _finalizó malhumorado.

Ron intentó coger la tacita que tenía su té con polvitos de hada, y el dedo ni siquiera le pasaba por el asa. Pensó que era alérgico _al lugar, entero. _

"No sé cómo hay gente que no quiere venir aquí. ¡Es todo tan moooono!" exclamó ella, ajena a las dificultades de Ron de coger su tacita con los dedos, teniendo el cuenta el tamaño de la asita de porcelana, o las dificultades que tenía para encajar las largas piernas debajo de una mesita diminuta.

"¿Han lanzado un_ Reducto _a este lugar?. ¿O tienes que tener el tamaño de un elfo doméstico para venir aquí?" gruñó él. Ron deseaba estar comprando dulces con Harry, o incluso estaría eligiendo artículos de broma con Malfoy, por supuesto para usarlos el uno contra el otro. Cualquier otra, antes que estar en ese ridículo sitio.

Lavender sin embargo, estaba riéndose con los querubines tan _graciosos_ que revoloteaban y que daban, en su opinión, un aspecto _encantador_ a la tetería.

Ron miró a través de los encajes de las ventanitas, y se fijó en los estudiantes que pasaban riéndose, hablando o corriendo por la calle. Y él ahí, _encerrado._ La puerta se abrió y entraron Parvati y Padma, riéndose juntas. Lavender saludó y las chicas acercaron unas sillas.

"Hola Ron" exclamaron las gemelas al tiempo.

"Hola…" murmuró él, mirando por la ventana. Las chicas empezaron a hablar del tal Stephen y del tal Kevin de Ravenclaw, y Ron desconectó totalmente la conversación. Habían venido con ellos y con Seamus y Dean hasta Hogsmeade, pero Lavender había arrastrado a Ron a la tetería, para disgusto suyo.

"Huh… voy a darme una vuelta… me estoy mareando…" murmuró Ron.

Lavender ni le hizo caso; las tres empezaron a cuchichear, y Padma levantó la mano hacia la Señora Pudipié para pedir tres cafés.

Ya en la calle, Ron salió a la calle principal para ver a los estudiantes paseando y mirando los escaparates. Se apoyó en la pared, abatido. Observó su entorno con intención de buscar a Harry o Hermione, pero no los diferenciaba de toda la cantidad e cabezas que iban y venían por las calles y las tiendas. Golpeó el suelo con la punta del zapato, visiblemente contrariado.

Distinguió la melena rubia de Luna, que estaba de pie, mirando la tienda de Plumas de Scrivenshaft. Era la primera tienda que uno se encontraba tras salir de la callejuela de la Tetería de Pudipié. Ron echó un vistazo a la callejuela de la Tetería, y fue hacia Luna.

"Hola Luna."

Ron se sintió súbitamente cohibido. Tantos estudiantes, y estaba Luna sola, como él estaba ahí, solo. Luna miró a Ron y sonrió.

"Hola Ronald. ¿Dónde está Lavender?" preguntó, volviendo a admirar el escaparate con la gran variedad de plumas de escritorio que mostraba.

"En la Tetería, con Padma y Parvati." respondió él, como de trámite. "¿Cómo es que no estás con Harry o Ginny, o Hermione?. ¿Has venido sola?"

"Sí, he venido sola. Estáis todos emparejados." contestó ella llanamente. "Es incómodo cuando las parejas que están a tu alrededor se dan besos, no sabes dónde mirar."

Ron se sintió un poco mal. Es verdad que era incómodo estar con un montón de parejas si tú no tenías ninguna, y no se le había ocurrido pensar que dejabas de lado a tus amigos por ese motivo.

"Yo ahora no estoy emparejado." dijo él. Luna lo volvió a mirar, e inclinó la cabeza, con curiosidad, en silencio. "Bueno... quiero decir, que ahora no estoy en plan pareja con Lavender, digo…" Ron se sintió más incómodo. No sabía cómo decirle que ahora mismo Lavender no estaba ahí, y punto. Tal vez diciendo _"Lavender no está aquí",_ pero optó por cambiar de tema. "Déjalo…" suspiró. "¿Vamos a buscar a Harry?"

Luna sonrió.

"No hace falta que los busquemos. Yo sé dónde están. Están con tus hermanos."

Ron pestañeó.

"¿Cómo?. ¿Con mis hermanos?"

"Con Fred y George."

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sortilegios Weasley (sucursal de Hogsmeade)**_

Ron se quedó boquiabierto cuando entró en la pequeña tienda y vio a Harry y Ginny, Hermione y Draco sentados en unos cojines en el suelo, y con unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, pastel de calabaza y unos sándwiches.

"¡Ron!" Fred les había abierto la puerta, que chirriaba y estaba sucia. "¡Cuánto bueno por aquí!"

Ron gruñó, y dejó que Luna escogiera un cojín.

"¿Se puede saber por qué no habéis avisado de que estáis aquí?"

"Hermanito, no podíamos interrumpir tu romántica cita en la tetería…" dijó George, lanzándole una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Ron la atrapó, echándole una mirada asesina.

"¡Buena parada, Ronniekins!" exclamó Fred. "Pero ese será mérito del _Profesor Que Enseñó_, del _Capitán Que Sobrevivió_, y no tuyo. Apuesto a que sus entrenamientos son aún más terroríficos que los de Wood."

George estaba desenvolviendo un sándwich y le dio un enorme mordisco. Ron se sentó entre Luna y Ginny, y apretó los labios, enfurruñado.

"Pensándolo bien, creo que no hay entrenamiento más duro que el de Wood." comentó Fred pensativo.

"¿Entonces qué tal tu cita romántica?. ¿Tenemos que llamar '_hermanita'_ a Lavender ya, no todavía no?" preguntó George tragando su sándwich. "¿O basta con decir _'Lav-Lav'_? A mamá le encantará llamarla ásí..." añadió con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Ron enrojeció de indignación, siempre hacían eso con él sus hermanos.Daba igual el momento, la edad o el lugar. Nunca cambiarían.

Draco hizo además de añadir algún comentario del mismo tono, pero Hermione le metió un trozo de pastel en la boca. Ron miró de soslayo a Luna, que estaba más interesada en mirar el local a medio reformar, que en la conversación.

"No recuerdo haber ido en mi vida a una cita a ese lugar." murmuró Fred, de nuevo analítico, mientras le daba un trago a la botella.

"Ni yo." respondió George. "¿Quién demonios es tan idiota de ir a ese sitio?"

"Ah… cómo echo de menos la Casa de los Gritos… qué momentos…" suspiró soñador Fred, con un brillo maligno en los ojos, recordando alguna cita clandestina. Draco quiso volver a hablar, pero Hermione le volvió a callar con otro pedazo de pastel.

Harry carraspeó incómodo, sintiéndose _el idiota _por haber ido a ese sitio. Desde que fue con Cho, no había vuelto a ir, y no tenía intención. Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

"Ron, muy pocas personas saben que Fred y George están aquí." dijo Ginny. "Contádselo."

"¿El qué?" preguntó George inocentemente. "¿Contar qué?"

Ginny alzó las cejas e inclinó la cabeza, como hacía su madre cuando tenía que enfrentarse a sus revoltosos hijos. George se estiró descaradamente, y Fred se sentó de un salto en el viejo mostrador, echando un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla, quedando a más altura que el resto, que quedaban sentados en el suelo alrededor de la comida.

"Parece que hay alguien por ahí..." Fred elevó la botella para señalar fuera del local. "...que nos tiene un poco de _manía_. Así que hemos escogido un exilio productivo…"

"Sí." Continuó George, mientras tiraba al aire una avellana y la capturaba con la boca, como si lo que contaran fuese algo normal y corriente. "Estamos preparando la apertura de _Sortilegios Weasley_ en Hogsmeade."

"¡Es genial!" exclamó Ron, abriendo la botella de cerveza de mantequilla. "¿Y por qué no habéis abierto antes? Ahora habría sido la mejor época… antes de Halloween precisamente. Además… ¿no queríais comprar _Zonko's_?"

"Hermanito…" explicó Fred, apoyando las manos en el mostrador, y estirando el cuerpo hacia atrás. "El tema es que nos ha costado un poco encontrar un local decente. Este era el mejor… cerca de _Las Tres Escobas_… y además, ya que lo preguntas, sí que compraremos _Zonko's_, pero mantendremos la marca. Hemos pensado que tiene demasiada popularidad en sí misma, y es una competencia interna que seguro que nos da más beneficios."

Todos miraron asombrados a los gemelos, y su indudable instinto comercial. Harry se quedó boquiabierto; realmente nunca se había planteado estrategias ni estudios de mercado. Pensaba que llegaba y abrían _Sortilegios Weasley_ y nada más. Pero Fred y George sí sabían de su negocio, ahora no cabía la menor duda.

Ron le dio la botella a Luna, y se abrió otra para sí mismo. Miró alrededor escéptico, el local que habían escogido sus hermanos para abrir _Sortilegios Weasley_ llevaba mucho tiempo cerrado.

"Sí, tenemos un poco de trabajo adecentándolo." comentó encogiéndose de hombros George. "Hemos arreglado la parte de arriba y el almacén. Si no podemos vivir aquí ni guardar la mercancía, no podemos abrir."

"¿Y cómo habéis dejado _Sortilegios Weasley_ en el Callejón Diagón?" preguntó Ron dándole un trago a su botella.

"Esa es la parte interesante. De momento nos hemos tomado un descanso, por eso estamos más ocupados aquí." Hizo una pausa dramática, y Fred soltó un _"¡Chan, chan!"_ para incrementar el efecto.

"_Nos atacaron." _añadió George simplemente, comiéndose al vuelo otra avellana, como si hubiese anunciado el resultado del Irlanda-Croacia.

"_¿¡Qué!?"_

ooOOooOOoo

Se marcharon de Hogsmeade con una sensación extraña. Supieron por Fred y George que un extraño individuo los había atacado, y su intención no era precisamente echarles un maleficio, o extraerles información. Todos miraron a Draco como si él pudiese saber algo, pero estaba tan confundido como el resto.

En el camino, se encontraron a los Hufflepuffs y a Neville, caminando detrás del grupo junto a Hannah Abbott. Hermione y Ginny sonrieron, y siguieron andando. A lo lejos, Parvati, Padma y Lavender estaban con unos Ravenclaw que apenas conocían, aunque eran los que habían ido con Ron y Lavender hacia Hogsmeade.

"Weasley, tu novia está allí." exclamó Draco, caminando con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. Ron, que caminaba delante de ellos, se dio la vuelta hacia Draco, y se detuvo un momento.

"¿Novia…?" Ron estiró el cuello, y Draco rodó los ojos. Sólo Weasley se olvidaría de quién es su novia. _"¡Lavender!"_

Hermione alzó las cejas y movió la cabeza; a Ron se le había olvidado que había dejado a su novia tirada en alguna parte, y hasta ese momento ni había caído. Sólo le había faltado darse una palmada en la frente recordándola, o haber chascado los dedos murmurando _"novia… novia… cómo se llamaba…"._ Luna hasta entonces había caminado al lado de Ron, y miró con curiosidad a las hermanas Patil.

"A veces vienen juntas a mis clases de Trelawney, a escuchar solo, ellas no son de sexto curso…" murmuró místicamente. "Se parecen mucho… como Fred y George…"

"Luna…" Ginny iba andando al lado de Harry. "Son gemelas. Y mis hermanos, también. Son _gemelos."_

"Ah… claro… eso lo podría explicar…" dijo ella, mirando al grupo de Ravenclaws, bajando el tono hasta un quedo susurro al final.

Todos iban callados siguiendo el camino que los llevaba de vuelta a Hogwarts. Fred y George confirmaron que no conocían al tipo que los atacó, y sin duda, habían ido a matar, no a extraer información. Dudaban que fuese un simple ladrón que iba a por la recaudación del día; dudaban que hubiese algo en _Sortilegios Weasley_ lo suficientemente valioso como para dar a matar.

"_Si ni siquiera tenemos un pedazo de alma de Voldemort. Lástima, el héroe Potter terminó con todas las existencias…" _había bromeado Fred como si el asunto fuese objeto de negocio en su tienda.

Según salieron, Harry se había quedado un momento hablando con ellos, antes de reunirse al grupo y volver por el camino habitual a Hogwarts.

"_Os sonará raro… pero… ¿habéis curioseado alguna vez por las mazmorras? Están sucediendo cosas digamos… peculiares… por Hogwarts. Y he consultado el Mapa; no da información sobre las mazmorras, excepto la zona de las clases de Pociones, o los dormitorios de Slytherin."_

"_Harry ¿de verdad te interesa tanto llevarte bien con Slughorn?" preguntó extrañado George, con una sonrisa burlona._

"_Ay… Harry, Harry, Harry..." le había comentado condescendiente Fred, en una perfecta imitación de Lockhart, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. "No está bien querer cambiarte de Casa… a estas alturas, pasarte a Slytherin…" movió la cabeza como si Harry no tuviese remedio._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Harry, y rodó los ojos. "No, escuchad. Hay una parte de las mazmorras… que no estoy seguro de que hayan sido exploradas alguna vez. Va, ya en serio ¿vosotros habéis estado por alli?"_

_Fred y George se miraron antes de responder a Harry._

"_Alguna vez intentamos echar un vistazo por allí. Pero la zona es bastante sosa. Sucia, oscura y fría. Filch solía repetirnos que era una lástima que ya no hubiera castigos decentes a los estudiantes como cuando los colgaban toda una noche por los pulgares." George se estiró. "Realmente perdimos interés."_

"_Pero se puede entrar… ¿no?"_

_Fred inclinó la cabeza, pensativo._

"_A veces no nos funcionaba el ir a buscar las mazmorras. Sólo si pensábamos en _encontrarlas… no en buscarlas"

_Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, sopesando las posibilidades. Se llevó la mano al pecho, donde tenía guardado el Mapa del Merodeador en el bolsillo interior de la túnica. ¿Quién había sido un experto en Hogwarts, en recorrer el Castillo, sus rincones y sus secretos?. Y miró a los gemelos con una súbita idea. _

"_Lupin…"_

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Bien, pues he cortado el capi hasta aquí, porque era extremadamente largo. Os comento cosas: necesito que comprendáis que, desde su punto de vista (el de los personajes), no pueden hacer una relación automática entre lo que ocurre en Hogwarts con lo que le ocurrió a Penelope y a Percy."Nosotros" sí sabemos que hay relación. Por eso ellos son más "lentos" al enlazar hechos, y por supuesto, están mucho más confundidos que nosotros._

_Parvati y Padma en las pelis no son gemelas, sino mellizas. Aquí, según lo que dice Luna, parece que son gemelas, pero tampoco tiene mucha importancia._

_La frase de Zabini, "Puedes matar un hombre, pero no puedes matar su idea" parafrasea una de Simon Peres, "Puedes matar a cientos, puedes acabar con una vida, no puedes matar una idea", o la de J.F. Kennedy "Un hombre puede morir, las naciones pueden nacer y caer, pero una idea siempre perdurará." Es decir, puede morir Voldemort, pero su legado no muere con él. Ésa es un poco la idea de todo el fic._

_Finalmente, tenía pensado escribir sobre la Navidad en Hogwarts ahora, coincidiendo con las Navidades, pero no lo veo factible. Tal vez en Año Nuevo sí, pero no lo sé seguro. Tengo mucho que contar todavía, y no quiero precipitarme y meter la pata. Si sirve de algo, a quienes leéis_ La Maldición de los Black_, ahí sí que habrá un especial Navidad. :) ¡Ah! También me habéis preguntado mucho por Percy... tiene gracia. Es un personaje que apuesto a que nadie preguntaría, o no echaría en falta tanto como aquí, o cuando empezásteis la historia. Me alegra que se le eche de menos :). Sí, aparecerá, y ojalá que regrese a casa por Navidad. Sería el mejor regalo para Molly._

_Os quiero dar las gracias a todos los lurkers que seguís la historia, y todo mi cariño a vosotras:_ Cristhine (doble!), lara evans, CrissBlack, Sortilegios Weasley, Lil-Evans, Sabaku no Akelos, Erea, blackstarshine, XKelidaX, Nicole Daidouji, Yedra Phoenix, Hikaru H.K, Isa Malfoy, rosa, princesaartemisa, Alania Balakirev, marita.

_**¡Editado!:** Ya hay una lectora que ha adivinado quién es El Enemigo. ;) pero no os molestéis en buscarlo en los reviews, ha tenido la delicadeza de enviármelo por PM. A ella, gracias por guardar el secreto :) _

**_A todas/os, os deseo unas felices fiestas, que paséis una Navidad excelente con vuestras familias y amigos. Que recibáis la llamada o el mensaje que no esperabais, el regalo sorpresa y emotivo, o la emoción olvidada. Feliz Navidad._**

_**Próximo capítulo:** 'Miedo en Halloween'_


	19. Miedo en Halloween 1ª parte

_Ante todo¡feliz año 2008! Espero que hayáis tenido unas fiestas maravillosas, y los Reyes/Papá Noel/Sinterklaas, o quien os traiga los regalos, hayan sido generosos._

_Creo que desde que publico fics que es la primera vez que me retraso tanto en continuar una historia. Y por una vez, no ha sido un bloqueo o falta de inspiración. Realmente, han sido las fiestas, que en lugar de darte más tiempo, te desorganiza. Siento que os haya hecho esperar._

_Otra razón, secundaria eso sí, ha sido enterarme de cada una de las chorradas que suelta JKR sobre el después del DH. Vale que le prestara atención para el Neville-Hannah. Pero ahora que ha hecho desaparecer a Penelope :$ como futura esposa de Percy. Me pregunto si estoy haciendo bien esta historia, y por haber metido a Daphne, si debo también introducir a Astoria._

_He decidido que no. Seguiré con mi idea de fic, aunque cada vez sea más diferente del canon. _

_Y ya comento el capítulo: Lo curioso aquí es que el miedo aquí no es literalmente hacia bestias, magos oscuros o sensaciones tenebrosas. Es miedo al futuro y sobre todo, miedo a __enamorarse__. Lo veréis en las cuatro (¡cuatro:S parejas que saco por aquí). _

_Puede que ése sea la forma de un boggart para algunas personas. Ahí queda._

_De nuevo me enrollo como las persianas: he tenido que partir el capítulo, así que ésta vez va el mismo, pero en dos mitades. Vamos con la primera. Si no recordáis en qué quedamos, leed el resumen aquí debajo._

_El capi va por mArTa, que está currando estas fechas, y le tocaba trabajar el día de su cumple (mañana). ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

ooOOooOOoo

**Resumen Capítulo 18: **Ginny tuvo una nueva visión inquietante, a la cual nadie sabe dar explicación. Dado que algunos alumnos que recuerdan su experiencia con la Cámara de los Secretos, ella comienza a sentirse insegura y nerviosa ante la situación. Llega el primer fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade, y Neville acepta la invitación de Hannah para ir con ella. Blaise tiene un desencuentro con Draco y Hermione por culpa de los viejos prejuicios de sangre, y deja entrever que Draco sí debería estar de acuerdo con él. Ron va con Lavender, pero tropieza con Luna y juntos se encuentran con Fred y George, que han adquirido un local para abrir una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley, aprovechando su pequeño exilio tras el ataque que sufrieron en el Callejón Diagón. Les comunican al grupo de dicho ataque, y a Harry le comentan que no conocen mucho de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, pero sí que para dar con ellas hay que pensar en_ encontrarlas_, no en buscarlas. Harry comienza a preguntarse si tal vez el ataque a los gemelos tuvo que ver con algo que puede ocultar las mazmorras en Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

"_**¡Él **__(Draco)__** es sensible, las personas lo intimidan también, él se siente solo y no tiene alguien con quien hablar, a él no le da miedo demostrar sus sentimientos y llorar!" –**__ Myrtle La Llorona. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 19. Miedo en Halloween 1ª parte**

_**Sábado 31 de octubre de 1998**_

_**Gran Comedor**_

Harry pasó la semana muy atareado, sobre todo por los deberes, el estudio, las clases a Malfoy a los de 1º y la responsabilidad de ser Premio Anual y capitán de Quidditch. Había logrado posponer el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, porque no quería presionar a Ginny. Por supuesto, eso se ganó más de un enfrentamiento y unos cuantos puntos restados a ambas Casas, especialmente porque los Slytherin estaban felices de difundir rumores acerca de Ginny que estaban afectándola, y ellos lo sabían.

Ni siquiera se acordó que el Ministerio había planeado un glorioso día de celebración en Hogwarts, hasta que McGonagall les pidió a Hermione y a él que distribuyeran a los alumnos en el Gran Comedor, de modo que todos estuviesen presentes en el evento.

Harry palideció al darse cuenta de que la celebración le había pillado completamente fuera de juego. Se había propuesto averiguar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Al llegar el día del acto, los alumnos se sentaron en las sillas dispuestas por todo el Gran Comedor; a Harry le recordó dolorosamente el día que Dumbledore les dirigió unas palabras en memoria de Cedric Diggory, y en ese momento sintió un regusto amargo en la garganta. Ajenos a todo, los alumnos se habían colocado el uniforme de manera formal. Y en la tarima de invitados, estaban miembros destacados del Ministerio y profesores.

Incluida Dolores Umbridge, con un sombrerito de color rosa fuerte, y una redecilla del mismo tono que le tapaba parcialmente la cara. Una túnica rosa hasta los pies, con mangas abultadas. Engalanada como un sapo el día de su boda. Y sin duda, sonriente y complacida cuando Scrimgeour salió y algunos alumnos abuchearon.

"_De modo que los estudiantes leen _El Profeta…_ y se lo creen" _pensó Harry, amargado. Lo cierto es que había abucheos porque algunos alumnos pensaban que efectivamente, Scrimgeour era un inútil y un mentiroso, especialmente hacia lo sucedido con Voldemort, y otros pensaban que se necesitaba una renovación, alguien con carácter y disciplina.

_Alguien como Dolores Umbridge._

Pero entre tanta gente desagradable, Harry vio a Arthur Weasley, y un poco más apartado, a Kingsley Shacklebolt. Y sonrió levemente, volviendo a prestar atención al discurso de Scrimgeour.

"…y por sus extraordinarios servicios a nuestra sociedad, queremos entregarle esta varita de cristal al héroe que terminó con Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado… ¡Harry Potter!"

El Comedor estalló en aplausos, muy efusivos por parte de algunos profesores como Hagrid, los Gryffindors, la práctica totalidad de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y algunos aplausos discretos por los Slytherin. Arthur y Slughorn aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

"_Ejem, ejem"_

Harry sintió la mano de Hermione en su brazo. Como Premios Anuales, se habían sentado en unos lugares preferentes. Algo que los desagradó, porque ambos querían haberse sentado junto al resto de sus amigos. Harry alzó los ojos y vio que quien se había colocado en el atril, y había desplazado literalmente del lugar a Scrimgeour, era Umbridge. Sostenía en sus manos el premio, una varita que flotaba sobre una peana hecha de espejo.

Tanto a Hermione como a Harry les recordó totalmente la vez que Umbridge interrumpió el discurso de bienvenida que estaba haciendo Dumbledore, al comienzo de su 5º año.

"Queridos _niños y niñas…"_

Al oír esto, casi todo el Comedor se movió incómodo en sus sitios y más de uno alzó una ceja ante semejante calificativo, y se escucharon murmullos indignados.

"…es para mi un placer otorgar un premio a alguien que merece nuestros elogios. Alguien que _colaboró con el Ministerio_ en derrotar un enemigo largo tiempo olvidado. Harry Potter, gracias por ser _de los primeros en creer_ en el Ministerio."

Harry abrió la boca indignado, incrédulo, espantado y furioso. Hizo amago de levantarse y gritarle a la, casi seguro, futura Ministra que el Ministerio nunca _colaboró _con él. Que sí que quisieron olvidar a Voldemort. Que Harry desde luego, no fue _"de los primeros en creer"_ en el Ministerio. Apretó el puño que todavía tenía las cicatrices de su castigo.

No debo decir mentiras.

Hizo por levantarse y gritarle en la cara a Umbridge que se fuera a hacer cosas no aptas para los oídos de los _niños y niñas _allí presentes. Pero Hermione lo detuvo a tiempo.

"Espera… Harry…" susurró ella. "No es el momento de explotar de furia…"

"¡Demos un aplauso a Harry!" exclamó melosa, Umbridge.

El Comedor estalló en aplausos. Sea lo que fuere lo que decía Umbridge, para ellos Harry era un héroe. Unos cuantos sí leyeron perfectamente el sentido de las palabras de Umbridge, y aplaudieron a _Harry_, no a la futura ministra, ni mucho menos, el evento en sí.

Harry se levantó y caminó despacio, estudiando a todos los que estaban en la tarima y lo observaban con curiosidad. Hacía tiempo, se habría puesto nervioso, habría temblado como un flan, y se habría negado en rotundo a recoger un premio y a dirigirse a toda una audiencia. Pero ahora era distinto. Miró con frialdad a Umbridge, aceptó el premio de sus manos y miró a los alumnos.

"Gracias _a vosotros."_ dijo Harry simplemente, señalando con el trofeo a todos sus compañeros. "El homenaje es por vosotros, por los que estamos aquí, _y por aquellos que no están."_ Harry elevó el premio con la mano derecha y miró hacia el cielo encantado. "Va por los que cayeron para que nosotros sigamos adelante…" Miró con frialdad a Umbridge. _"…celebrando."_ añadió relamiéndose en cada sílaba de la palabra. Recordando con indignación las muertes de Dumbledore, de sus padres, de Sirius, de Cedric... de tantas y tantas víctimas conocidas y anónimas que Voldemort, y la pasividad ministerial, habían dejado en el mundo.

Y se bajó del atril, dejando aturdida a Umbridge. Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Neville se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Hagrid se incorporó con tal rapidez que casi tiró la mesa. McGonagall asentía en silencio y se incorporó, aplaudiendo con una contenida efusividad. Poco a poco, Flitwick, los Hufflepuff, los Ravenclaw… y algunos Slytherin también, fueron poniéndose de pie, y aplaudieron el extraño, pero intencionadísimo mensaje, que no discurso, ofrecido por Harry.

ooOOooOOoo

"¡A ver, déjamelo ver, Harry!"

Harry se encontró en el ágape rodeado de alumnos que querían ver el premio. Una varita flotante hecha de cristal sobre una base de espejo. Ginny se acercó a él y leyó enseguida el malestar y la ira.

"Harry¿me lo dejas ver?" preguntó con una falsa dulzura. Harry sonrió finalmente y le tendió el inútil objeto, totalmente indeseado.

Ginny lo dejó caer al suelo y se rompió en pedacitos.

"¡Ups!. Se me ha caído…" murmuró ella con una falsa inocencia. Neville, que estaba con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y de pie junto a Hannah, se acercó a Harry y fingió descaradamente tropezar con los trozos que había en el suelo.

"¡Ay!" exclamó Neville, colocándose junto a Harry y dando una patada a los pedazos del premio y dispersándolos. "Harry, perdona, ya sabes lo torpe que soy."

Harry sonrió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ginny.

"Sí. Lo sé." Dijo simplemente, de mucho mejor humor.

"¡Potter!" exclamó McGonagall, levantando la larga túnica en tartán, acercándose al grupito. "¡Se le ha roto el premio!"

"Lo siento, profesora." Dijo Ginny con dulzura. "Fue un accidente, se me cayó."

"Y yo tropecé con él." Añadió Neville.

McGonagall sacó la varita.

"Supongo que no hay medio para arreglar ese premio¿verdad?" preguntó la profesora, como si fuese algo imposible, apuntando con la varita hacia los restos del premio. Esperando una respuesta que era evidente: no deseaban el premio.

"Oh…" dijo Hermione, de la mano de Malfoy. "Yo creo que ya es irrecuperable… una lástima… imagínate, Harry, un premio del Ministerio, y se te ha roto..."

"Sí." Dijo él con un fingido suspiro. "Mi vida ya no será la misma…"

ooOOooOOoo

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts**_

Hermione y Draco salieron fuera a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. El ambiente estaba cargado, era desagradable, y Draco se encontraba incómodo ante tanto funcionario ministerial.

"Creía que te gustaba rodearte de esa gente." Murmuró ella.

"No… no estoy cómodo." Dijo él, mientras caminaban cerca de los caminos que llevaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. El día había amanecido muy oscuro y los nubarrones amenazaban lluvia. "No… no sé si quiero seguir en el Ministerio… no sé si quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre."

Hermione apretó la mano que tenía enlazada con la de Malfoy, y se sintió un poco confusa. No entendía bien qué problema había si él quería ser un personaje influyente en el Ministerio. Draco no fue ni sería nunca un mortífago. No iba a heredar lo malo de Lucius. Tal vez era una de las cosas de las familias mágicas a las que ella jamás se haría.

"Llevo casi diez años sabiendo que soy bruja, y hay cosas a las que no me acostumbro." Murmuró ella, tapándose mejor con la bufanda; el viento empezaba a agitar los árboles y el lago a lo lejos parecía como si fuese un mar con marejada.

"Yo jamás me acostumbraré a los coches muggles y su horrible olor." murmuró él mientras observaba los alrededores, en un intento de relajar el ambiente. "Y su ruido."

Hermione sonrió con tristeza, mientras miraba sus pies pisando la hierba húmeda del suelo.

"Creo que empiezo a entender muchas cosas del recelo hacia los muggles..." comentó ella en voz baja. Draco miró de reojo, sorprendido. "No todo... pero algunas cosas sí." Añadió Hermione, para aclarar malentendidos.

"¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué en esos cuentos vuestros muggles aparecen brujas horribles con espantosos calderos, otras que devoran niños, o las que intentan asesinar a inocentes hijastras?" preguntó Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño; no, nunca se lo había planteado.

"A ti te enseñaron que las brujas son malas y despiadadas. Es algo que se os ha transmitido a lo largo de siglos, de generaciones. A mi me han enseñado que los muggles nos temían, nos perseguían y nos asesinaban, sólo por tener un talento que ellos no tenían ni comprendían." Draco se encogió de hombros. "Los tiempos han cambiado, y con ellos los prejuicios y los recelos, y los viejos odios. Hay algunos que han evolucionado. Hay otros que los tienen arraigados."

Hermione se detuvo y él paró, cuando el brazo que ella llevaba enganchado tiró hacia ella con delicadeza.

"Me alegro que no me odies. Me alegro que me lo hayas explicado, de una forma tan sencilla, tan natural."

Hermione pasó los brazos por su cuello y besó a Draco. Él sonrió, sin interrumpir el beso, y pasó los brazos para estrujarla contra él y no terminar nunca. Así, no pensaba en Ministerios, compromisos, familias, sangres, linajes u obligaciones.

Pero ambos interrumpieron el beso, cuando un grupo de alumnos de tercero o tal vez de cuarto salieron corriendo del Bosque Oscuro. Y rompió a llover con fuerza. Hermione se separó de mala gana y vio que el grupo salía gritando hacia Hogwarts y frunció el ceño.

"Granger… vámonos…" murmuró él, bajo una persistente lluvia.

"¡Emma, vámonos, déjala ahí!" gritó una joven alumna de Slytherin.

"¡Pero Euan… está allí… _con él!"_ respondió otra Slytherin, la tal Emma. Tenía la túnica empapada y parte estaba manchada de barro y césped, y parecía que había tropezado.

La primera Slytherin se marchó de allí corriendo. Hermione sin embargo, se soltó del brazo de Draco y se acercó a la chica, que estaba llorando y mirando al Bosque Oscuro.

"¿Emma… verdad?" la joven Slytherin miró a Hermione con los ojos atemorizados. "¿Por qué salíais de allí!?"

Emma gimió y señaló hacia el bosque.

"Hay un loco… ahí… y ha atacado a Euan… es compañero nuestro en el Club de Globstones… Gryffindor, de tercero…" Emma miró a Hermione y salió corriendo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta con la varita en la mano, en el momento en el que Draco se había colocado a su lado, mirando el linde del bosque con recelo; la lluvia los había empapado totalmente.

"Dicen que hay un estudiante ahí, con un loco…" Hermione avanzó decidida, con la varita en la mano. Pero Malfoy la detuvo tirando de la manga.

"¿Qué haces?. ¡No hay ningún loco, Hogwarts está bien protegido, nadie entra por aquí, y menos en estos tiempos!" exclamó él, bajo el aguacero.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiese contestar, escucharon un grito en el bosque, y Hermione entró decidida.

"Malditos Gryffindors…" gruñó Draco, mientras rebuscaba para sacar su varita. "¡Granger, espera!"

Pero Malfoy vio que se había quedado solo. Había perdido de vista a Hermione en la entrada del bosque.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sortilegios Weasley (Hogsmeade)**_

Fred se estiró justo después de haber esfumado los desperdicios que había limpiado de la tienda. Miró orgulloso alrededor, había reparado los cristales, colocado las estanterías, y el suelo tenía un buen aspecto. Su madre estaría orgullosa de lo mucho que habían progresado con los hechizos domésticos.

En ese momento, sonó las risas de la puerta según se abría. George entró con los paquetes que había ido a recoger a la oficina de correos y los dejó en un rincón para abrirlos. Fred miró sonriente a George, y antes de que pudiese mostrarle con orgullo el trabajo realizado en la tienda, frunció el ceño ante la mirada extrañada de George, y su rostro serio.

"¿Qué pasa, George?" preguntó con curiosidad Fred. Y frunció el ceño, acercándose a su hermano. "¿No te habrán atacado?. No nos pueden haber seguido…"

George miró por la ventana, con extrañeza.

"No… no me han atacado." Se volvió a Fred con la mirada extrañada. "He visto a _Hermes."_

Fred abrió los ojos de par en par. _Hermes_ era la lechuza de Percy. Su madre la estaba utilizando desde hacía muchísimo tiempo para enviarle cartas. Si _Hermes_ rondaba Hogsmeade…

"¿Crees que…?" empezó a preguntar Fred. George seguía perplejo. Expresión que se había vuelto idéntica en su gemelo. Asintió despacio.

"Sí… que Percy puede estar en Hogsmeade."

ooOOooOOoo

_**Bosque Prohibido**_

Hermione entró decidida a buscar a Euan Abercrombie. Recordaba al muchacho, era alumno de tercero de Gryffindor, y Emma, alumna de cuarto de Slytherin, debían de conocerse por el club de Globstones. Dudó si gritar a Euan para que la contestara, pero antes de que dijera nada, y empapada por la lluvia, oyó unas ramas crujir, y se detuvo, paralizada.

Y vio que Malfoy no la había seguido.

"_No… nos habremos despistado… pero él siempre me seguiría… no me dejaría entrar sola…" _

En ese momento, algo grande salió de entre los árboles, oscurecidos como si fuese la última hora de la tarde debido a los nubarrones y la lluvia. Y vio que salía un hombre con la mirada desencajada, los dientes amarillos y las manos manchadas de sangre.

Y la miraba fijamente.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco corrió hacia el Bosque, maldiciendo el momento en el que decidieron salir del cómodo y seco Castillo. Y el momento en el que perdió de vista a Granger. En ese momento, entre las ramas y los arbustos, vio que Hermione estaba corriendo perseguida por un lunático. Frenético, salió hacia ella, pero en ese momento, el tipo, vestido con ropas harapientas más propias de un vagabundo, consiguió llegar a Hermione, y cayeron al suelo.

"_¡Desmaius!"_ gritó Hermione, y el maleficio sólo llegó a rozar a su agresor. Éste había sujetado el brazo de Hermione, y el hechizo no había resultado eficaz sin el movimiento adecuado de varita.

Con una mano sostuvo el brazo de Hermione, y gritó de dolor cuando la presión sobre la muñeca tocó un nervio, y soltó la varita de la mano. Seguía haciendo tal presión, que Hermione sintió que podría romperle la muñeca. Con la otra mano, ella empujaba al individuo, mientras ella pateaba y se retorcía. El agresor levantó la mano, ensangrentada, y parecía querer destriparla con sólo sus largas uñas, a modo de garras.

Como si fuese un licántropo.

Draco llegó a tiempo de apartar al agresor con un _"Ascendio"._ Éste se agitó rabioso en el aire, e inyectó la mirada en Draco, dispuesto a soltarlo de un golpe contra el suelo cuando tomara la altura necesaria. En ese momento, soltó a su presa y el hombre cayó de un golpe seco en el suelo. Malfoy miró un momento, y fue hacia Hermione, pálida, pero aparentemente ilesa. Bajo la lluvia, empapados, ateridos de frío y asustados, Draco se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó, entre furioso y aliviado, y cerró los ojos, al menos contento de sentir el calor de ella, y no una figura fría, inmóvil, bajo la lluvia. Pero por una vez, fue Hermione quien agarró ambos lados de su cara, y besó a Draco; ella era la agradecida porque hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Ambos se levantaron y encontraron a Euan Abercrombie, tumbado inconsciente. Sangraba de las heridas y Hermione se asustó.

En ese momento, el hombre se había abalanzado sobre Draco y Hermione. Draco soltó un grito de dolor, y Hermione finalmente logró reducirlo con un _Petrificus Totalus_. Malfoy estaba agachado, agarrando el muslo ensangrentado, y Hermione se acercó desesperada.

"_Que no haya sido un licántropo… que no sea un licántropo…"_ Recordó las heridas malditas de Bill, causas por Greyback. Sin embargo, Draco pareció leerle el pensamiento.

"No… tranquila… me hirió con un cuchillo…" Hermione se quitó la empapada bufanda y se la puso encima, para tratar de parar la hemorragia. Ningún hechizo que conocía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cerrar una herida limpia sobre el muslo. Malfoy clavó sus ojos en el inmovilizado, para asegurarse de que no se movía, y luego en Hermione. "¿Estás herida?"

Hermione tragó saliva y dejó que él la abrazara con el brazo que tenía libre, el otro apretaba la herida con la bufanda. Por un lado, tenían un loco al que habían aplicado un _Petrificus Totalus_ para que no se moviera del sitio, y por otro, tenía a un alumno malherido. Y ninguno tenía la capacidad ni los conocimientos necesarios para atenderlo.

Miró a Draco, que estaba igual de desconcertado. Si se iban de allí, podría peligrar la vida de Euan. Si uno iba a avisar a Hogwarts, el otro podría estar en peligro. Draco iba a sugerir ser él quien se quedara, y que Hermione fuese corriendo a Hogwarts, cuando ella extrajo la varita.

Y convocó a su _Patronus_.

Draco bajó los ojos. De nuevo, se sentía inútil. Todavía no había aprendido el hechizo, y llevaba tiempo practicando. Sabía la teoría. Pero el Encantamiento _Patronus_ debía de tener más que la teoría. Y Potter todavía no había llegado a enseñárselo, y Flitwick lo impartiría en el último trimestre de los EXTASIS.

La nutria plateada salió corriendo hacia el Castillo.

"He avisado a Kingsley y a Harry. No deseo que se entere todo el Castillo. Esto… junto a lo de Ginny… no son buenas noticias…" murmuró Hermione.

Se acuclilló y practicó los pocos hechizos curativos que conocía, al menos para detener la hemorragia. Y miró de soslayo a Draco, y Hermione se mordió el labio. El pelo se le había oscurecido por la lluvia, la túnica y la bufanda estaban tan mojadas como las suyas. La varita en la mano y el rostro contraído. Y Hermione comprendió que, en esas situaciones, se sentía como un inválido.

A esos efectos, Draco Malfoy era como un muggle. Y Hermione sospechaba que eso era muy frustrante para alguien como él.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry, Kingsley, Ginny, Ron, Hagrid y Neville llegaron al Bosque tal y como había pedido el _Patronus_ de Hermione. Kingsley se ocupó del individuo en cuestión, y les hizo prometer que no dirían ninguna palabra al respecto; en el Colegio, con el Ministro y varias autoridades, incluso periodistas, sería un escándalo que se hubiese vulnerado la afamada seguridad del Colegio. Eso comprometía tanto al Ministerio como a Hogwarts.

Todos callaron entonces. Hagrid le ofreció a Kingsley uno de los carros de Hogwarts tirados por thestrals para poder salir con el agresor fuera de los terrenos del Colegio y Aparecerse directamente en la Oficina de Aurores. Antes de irse, Shacklebolt confirmó algo: el individuo era un licántropo, y las heridas causadas al alumno podrían ser similares a las que le ocasionó Fenrir a Bill. No era día de luna llena, aunque faltaban apenas cuatro. Y era posible que Euan estuviese infectado.

También Kingsley creyó reconocer síntomas de un _Imperius_ en el pobre diablo. Harry se mordió el labio. De nuevo, alguien manipulaba a los licántropos para ponerlos en contra de la sociedad, y marginarlos más todavía.

Con rapidez, se llevaron a Euan a la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey, mientras Neville y Ron fueron a avisar a McGonagall. La señora Pomfrey miró entonces a Draco y Hermione, más sucios y con los rostros cansados.

"Los dos, a la cama." Ordenó con severidad la señora Pomfrey a Draco y Hermione, aplicándoles un hechizo para secarlos de pies a cabeza. "Vosotros dos," dijo, mirando a Ginny y Harry. "esperad fuera."

Harry y Ginny se fueron de mala gana a esperar la llegada de McGonagall. Draco ayudó a Hermione a meterse en la cama. La señora Pomfrey miró con recelo a Malfoy, especialmente la muñeca que Hermione sostenía con una expresión de dolor, y a Malfoy, que había logrado contener la hemorragia gracias a la ayuda de Shacklebolt.

"Bien, señor Malfoy, explique qué ha pasado aquí." Pomfrey no era de las preguntonas, era más de curar primero, preguntar después. Pero sabiendo que lo que ellos tenían no era grave, optó por preguntar.

"Estábamos simplemente dando una vuelta por los terrenos, cuando unos alumnos salieron del Bosque, y ése…" Draco señaló con la boca las cortinas que protegían la cama de Euan, dormido en la cama, cubierto de pociones curativas. "…había sido atacado."

"Estabais dando un paseo con este tiempo." Murmuró la señora Pomfrey con suspicacia. "Bonita historia. Pero no explica el desgarrón y la herida del muslo." Pomfrey señaló la pierna. "Ni la muñeca dislocada de la señorita Granger."

Draco miró la herida olvidada en la pierna, y se centró en encontrar una buena excusa con rapidez. No quería contarle a Pomfrey que el atacante podría ser un licántropo. Aunque vistas las heridas de Euan, no tardaría en adivinarlo.

"Tropecé contra una… rama… y me herí en el muslo."

La señora Pomfrey asintió despacio y tomó unos frascos de un mueble.

"Cuando venga la Directora, a ver si mantienes la misma historia. Ten." La señora Pomfrey le dio a beber una poción calmante a ambos, y atendió las heridas. Hermione tenía la muñeca lastimada por la fuerza que hizo su agresor para que soltara la varita. Por lo demás, estimaba que ellos podrían salir en breve de la Enfermería. Cuando llegó McGonagall, ambas se retiraron a hablar discretamente a la oficina de Pomfrey y no dejaron pasar visitas para no molestar a Euan.

Draco desvió la mirada y Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba disgustado. Tenía el cuerpo apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, los brazos cruzados y el gesto torcido. El pantalón lo tenía desgarrado y el ungüento que le había aplicado Pomfrey debía de escocer, pero parecía eficaz. Hermione tuvo su muñeca curada con una poción, pero tardaría en hacer efecto al menos tres horas.

"Malfoy…"

"No digas nada. Estoy bien." Dijo él secamente.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Sabía que no estaba bien. Físicamente sí, pero estaba herido, como solía ocurrirle en estos casos, en su orgullo.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella, levantándose y sentándose a su lado, en su cama, con cuidado de no tocar el muslo herido. "Gracias por ir detrás de mi. Sólo pensaba en ir a por ese alumno… no me di cuenta de que no me estabas siguiendo. Me siento fatal. Si te hubiese ocurrido algo… no me lo habría perdonado… Tenía mucho miedo." dijo ella rápido, casi sin respirar.

Draco volvió la cara para mirarla. Era una maldita Gryffindor obsesionada por lanzarse al peligro de cabeza. Desinteresada, altruista. Generalmente, lo contrario de lo que él era. Y por eso la admiraba. No podía visionarla si fuese como él. Es más. _No quería que fuese como él._

"¿Por qué dices eso?. Hiciste lo correcto. _¿Miedo de qué?"_

Hermione bajó los ojos. Era una forma de decirle a ella que un despiste lo tiene cualquiera, que él también la perdió de vista. Él estaba enfadado con su propia limitación a la hora de luchar. El _patronus_… Krum… Harry… era ir un paso por detrás con respecto a ellos, y eso le estaba devorando. Él tenía ir siempre por delante. Era así, era su naturaleza.

"Miedo de todo… de lo que ocurre aquí, del Castillo, del futuro… No me he sentido así jamás, y me asusta y me paraliza. Me asusta no demostrar lo que puedo valer. Me asusta mucho pensar que me estoy enamorando de ti, y que eso no debería ser así, y que tendría que acostumbrarme a que personas como tú me odiéis, y todo sucede tan deprisa, y hay tanto que tengo que hacer…"

"Espera. ¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Draco, sin aliento, impactado.

"Que todo sucede muy deprisa, y que tengo mucho que hacer…"

"No, antes de lo de odiarte."

Hermione volvió a bajar la mirada; no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y notó que las manos se habían quedado frías de los nervios, y estaban temblando. Atrapada como la snitch que él solía perseguir.

"Que… ¿me estoy enamorando de ti?" susurró mirándolo con temor, como si eso tampoco fuese lo que él quería que ella repitiera. "Y eso me da mucho miedo, porque es todo muy incierto, todo respecto a ti, respecto al futuro… _nuestro futuro._ Incluso es incierto lo que está pasando _aquí, ahora…"_

Pero Malfoy no había prestado atención al resto de charla nerviosa de Hermione. Cortó sus palabras con un beso apasionado, uno de los más cálidos y anhelantes que había recibido nunca. Y ella olvidó todo lo que sucedía _allí, ahora._ Sólo sabía que estaba siendo besada por Malfoy, que sus brazos la habían envuelto, que estaban vivos, y que al menos ella le había dicho la verdad.

"Después de esto, creo que…"

"Aquí están, Minerva." Dijo la señora Pomfrey, pasando a la Enfermería. Hermione se separó instintivamente de Draco y se puso de pie. McGonagall miró a uno y a otro a través de los cristales cuadrados de sus gafas, y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí, un prefecto y la Premio Anual, en la Enfermería?"

Hermione explicó como más detalle lo que había ocurrido. Incluido el ataque del extraño individuo que se había llevado Kingsley. Tal vez Draco podía ocultar cosas, pero ella tenía una conexión personal con McGonagall, era su alumna ayudante en Transformaciones, y sentía que debía algo más que una responsabilidad. Si había dicho la verdad a Draco, no podía estropear el día ocultando o mintiendo a otra de las personas que tenía en estima y respetaba en el Colegio.

La señora Pomfrey se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada y horrorizada.

"Os agradezco que no hayáis divulgado nada." Dijo McGonagall. "Kingsley fue muy prudente, y estoy segura que contactará conmigo para ponerme al corriente. Esto es preocupante. Un hecho aislado como el de Eleanor no tendría mayor importancia. Pero ahora estamos hablando de un estudiante herido en menos de un mes. No quiero tomar medidas drásticas, pero reforzaré la seguridad y la vigilancia en los pasillos. Limitaré las horas de salida. Nadie entrará en el Bosque Oscuro. Y… sobre todo, no quiero que se conozca. Creo que Hogwarts se ha convertirdo en un arma arrojadiza entre el Ministerio y la nueva aspirante a Ministra."

La última palabra la dijo con acidez. Hermione miró a Draco, y su rostro se ensombreció. McGonagall fue hacia las cortinas para ver a Euan. Durante un rato estuvieron las dos mujeres hablando y Hermione supo que estaban preocupadas por las heridas. Hagrid entró por la puerta, confirmando que no había nada extraño por allí. Los centauros estaban más aislados que la zona donde Euan fue atacado. Así que sólo quedaba el consuelo de pensar que era un desafortunado accidente. Estuvieron un rato junto a Euan; Hagrid con el rostro preocupado. Era un alumno de su Casa, después de todo, y había ocurrido en la zona que él personalmente vigilaba y cuidaba.

Cuando salieron, la señora Pomfrey recomendó a Draco quedarse esa noche a que hiciera efecto el ungüento. Hermione podría quedarse un rato más, pero tendría que irse. McGonagall y Hagrid fueron a despedir a la comitiva ministerial y a prepararse para la celebración de Halloween. No querían cancelarla para no alterar la normalidad escolar.

"¡Yo quiero ir a la cena de Halloween!" exclamó Draco contrariado.

"Por favor…" suplicó Hermione.

"No." Dijo firmemente la señora Pomfrey. "Si quieres, puedes quedarte hasta que finalice el festín con él. Pero nada más."

ooOOooOOoo

Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny asistieron al festín de Halloween. Hermione trajo algunas cosas de comer y cenó con Draco. Ninguno de ellos había vuelto a tratar la conversación. Hermione al menos no sabía cómo volver a abordarlo, y visto que él no volvió a tocarlo, se sintió insegura y temerosa. Probablemente Draco no sacaba el tema porque no le interesaba.

Se acomodó bajo su brazo, y tocó el muslo herido.

"Ay…" se quejó él.

Hermione levantó el rostro y miró a Draco burlonamente.

"Me sé ese truco. Lo usas tú y lo usa Ron."

"¿La comadreja conoce mis técnicas de seducción?" preguntó él escéptico. "Mira que lo dudo."

Hermione alzó una ceja.

"Ese truco está muy visto." Respondió ella, rodando los ojos.

"Ah…" contestó él, mientras apartaba el pelo de ella. "¿Y este?. Si me duele aquí…" Draco señaló el dedo con expresión inocente. Ella sonrió sin apartar los ojos, y besó el dedo. "¿Y aquí?" Draco señaló el cuello, justo bajo la oreja. Y Hermione besó el punto supuestamente dolorido, dejándose atrapar por otro viejo truco de seducción.

"No me lo digas, ahora te duele aquí." Susurró ella, señalándole los labios. Antes de que él respondiera, los besó. Y Draco gimió cuando Hermione acarició con cuidado, suavemente, la herida casi curada de su muslo.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_No se sabe mucho de cómo funciona el __Ministerio__, políticamente hablando. Quiénes eligen al Ministro y durante cuántos años. Al menos yo no lo he averiguado. Aquí he puesto que Scrimgeour podría dimitir o podría dejar de ser Ministro de Magia por una moción de censura (y no sé yo si sería por un órgano como el Wizengamot. Mi formación jurista se pregunta cómo funcionaría un órgano que supongo que toma decisiones colegiadas, que ha de ser judicial frente a decisiones políticas o ejecutivas. Ya sabéis, la división de poderes de toda democracia. Entonces me surge la duda sobre si el mundo mágico es una democracia, y ya paro y no sigo más, porque sueno muy freakie). El caso es que esto de la moción de censura por el Wizengamot no es canon._

_Hermes en Hogsmeade__: ya os dije eso de que no es posible perseguir a las lechuzas para encontrar a alguien, por la razón mágica que sea. El caso es que George ha visto a Hermes, y como premisa, no buscaba ni la lechuza, ni a Percy. Un afortunado accidente que significa que pueden buscar a Percy por los alrededores. Go Twins! xD _

_Gracias como un rascacielos a los que leéis, y muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones y vuestros análisis. Es increíble el juego que me dáis y la cantidad de información que manejáis. De verdad, eso es para este tipo de fic, de un valor incalculable: _**Isa Malfoy **(doble y por email también); **lara evans; Erea; Nanita44445; Sortilegios Weasley **(también por PM); **Lil-Evans; CrissBlack, Yedra Phoenix, Sabaku no Akelos, grengras **(también por PM); **Corae **(doble y por email también); **Marita; rosa **(no dejas email de contacto, pero espero no necesites preguntarme nada entonces :);** Nicole Daidouji **(me maravillo); **XKelida; blackstarshine; Heredrha **(doble doble); **melaniablack; Abril **(tampoco dejaste email, me alegra que las Reliquias te gustara porque hay menos baño de sangre... leer un DH en fic, que repita número de muertes es masoquista... :) y **Nasirid, **que sé que lo ha empezado ya :)

_Os estoy dejando las pistas del fic en __**http// dubhesigrid . livejournal . com **__(sin espacios). Directamente pinchad en la columna izquierda (Tags - Lo que más miedo da), aunque el Journal está Friends Only, lo referente al fic está totalmente libre al público. El hecho de visitarlo o no, a mi no me repercute en nada, ni tengo forma de saber si vais (salvo que dejéis comentario). Está ahí porque podría eternizarme con las Notas de Autora._

_Por cierto¿__qué patronus le daríais a Draco__? A mi me hicieron la pregunta en un fic que leí hace tiempo, y pensé en un halcón o un águila. Pero ahora creo que me gusta una pantera para él, por ejemplo. ¿Alguna idea?_

_**Próximo Capítulo: **__Miedo en Halloween 2ª parte_


	20. Miedo en Halloween 2ª parte

_¡Hola! Me sorprendéis cada día más. Esta vez, porque el capi anterior se hizo corto. ¿Corto?. ¡Eran más de seis mil palabras! Bueno, creo que es mejor que digáis que se hizo corto a "se hizo largo" (que suena a "vaya rollo interminable" XD)_

_Dejamos en el anterior capítulo a Harry rompiendo el premio que le dio el Ministerio, a Umbridge haciendo demagogia para seguir ganado popularidad, a Fred y George que han visto a Hermes rondando Hogsmeade, a un licántropo bajo el Imperius atacando a un estudiante de Gryffindor, posiblemente quedaría con heridas similares a las de Bill Weasley, a Draco y Hermione salvando la situación y a Draco en la enfermería aunque no es grave._

_Bien. Como sorpresa, __hoy os traigo a Percy__. Su fragmento es muy revelador de su situación, y sobre todo, tenéis que leer mucho entre líneas._

_Os dije en el anterior capi que "Miedo en Halloween" trataba de temores personales. Pues aquí exploro temores de varios de ellos, (Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione…) y no sale Draco. Pero os compensaré, fans del rubiales xD._

ooOOooOOoo

**Resumen Cap. 19: **Tal y como habían previsto hacer, durante la celebración del aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort, un licántropo bajo el Imperius de Mulciber ataca a unos estudiantes. La intervención de Draco y Hermione logra que el agresor sea arrestado. George descubre que Hermes está por Hogsmeade, y junto a Fred, tienen la esperanza de que Percy pueda estar cerca.

**ooOOooOOoo**

**

* * *

**

"_**Mujer idiota **__(Dolores Umbridge). __**Nunca me cayó bien." **__– Horace Slughorn. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

_**"Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una Cámara Secreta en Hogwarts…; a lo mejor fue Bill"** - Ron Weasley. Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 20. Miedo en Halloween 2ª parte**

_**Sábado 31 de octubre de 1998**_

_**Gran Comedor**_

Ron estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, dándose un auténtico banquete. A su alrededor, charlas, risas, confidencias. Y rumores.

Y los rumores que circulaban eran que Harry, para la comunidad escolar, se había comportado como el héroe que estaba destinado a ser. Había dejado en evidencia al Ministerio, prolongando su tradicional enemistad.

Y sin embargo, y paradójicamente, quien estaba ganando su propia batalla era Umbridge. De un momento a otro, todo el mundo esperaba que Scrimgeour dimitiera del cargo, o cayera por una moción de censura. Dolores Umbridge era, a vista de todos, la auténtica líder.

Harry y Ginny se habían ido enseguida. Ron no prestó mucha atención en cuanto vio un sabroso solomillo con salsa de champiñones y el centro de la mesa, llena a rebosar de postres y golosinas. A diferencia del Salón de Té de la Señora Pudipié, su estúpido confetti y ridículo polvito de hadas, Ron no tenían ningún problema con las serpentinas naranjas de Hogwarts dispuestas por Halloween y que caían sobre los platos. O incluso por los murciélagos vivos que revoloteaban el techo. El Comedor estaba plagado de calabazas iluminadas, todas ellas tenían sonrisas maliciosas.

Saciado, hablando de quidditch y de las próximas partidas de ajedrez que echaría con Seamus y Neville, Ron cayó en la cuenta de que en esos momentos echaba de menos a sus amigos, especialmente Harry y Hermione. Ellos estaban emparejados. Y a decir verdad, él también ¿no?

Lavender estaba riéndose con un chiste que contaba Dean, sentado delante de ella. Y Ron descubrió, sorprendido, que tampoco se sentía desplazado. Se sentía desplazado por Harry o Hermione. Que Lavender se riera de los chistes de Dean o de cualquiera le daba lo mismo.

Ése era también otro descubrimiento desconcertante. Y se preguntó si Harry y Hermione se sentirían igual que él. _Si ellos estarían echándole de menos también._

ooOOooOOoo

_**Dormitorio de alumnos de 7º. Torre de Gryffindor**_

Harry y Ginny esquivaron el festín de Halloween, conocedores de que estaban todos los alumnos encantados con el banquete. El primero sin Voldemort. El primero en el que la población mágica era libre. Estaban en la cama de Harry, olvidando que hacía ya 17 años, precisamente Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres. Halloween no era un día de celebración para Harry.

Ginny besó la boca que siempre estaba habituada a ver con gesto burlón, sonriente o pensativa. Ahora eran unos labios apasionados, duros y suaves por turnos. Exigentes y dulces por turnos. Le volvían loca. Querían estar juntos, y no podían haber encontrado un momento más anhelado, más desesperado. Las manos de él habían estado en todas partes, acariciándola y atrayéndola hacia él con desesperación.

Ella miró los ojos verdes y sonrió a Harry. Y bajó la cabeza para colocarla sobre su hombro. Estaba con él, pero Ginny sentía que Harry era tan inalcanzable, tan perfecto, tan lejano, como ella siempre sintió desde que lo había visto por primera vez, hacía siete años. Demasiado para ella. Temía que él la dejara de lado. Que encontrara a alguien más guapa, más rica, más elegante, más inteligente y mejor. Y que no estuviese volviéndose loca. Y Ginny moriría si eso le llegara a pasar.

"No te atrevas jamás a separarte de mi." Le susurró, vocalizando un deseo personal y un temor íntimo.

Harry no se movió. No quería saber qué escondía esa frase, porque él sabía que era ella, y nadie más. Abrazó a Ginny y miró el techo de su cama. Y suspiró, mientras acariciaba los mechones pelirrojos.

"Te quiero, Ginny Weasley." Dijo Harry, finalmente, como única respuesta. La única válida en ese momento. Y Ginny lloró. Y Harry sintió que, a diferencia de Cho, las lágrimas de Ginny las entendía y las aceptaba, porque esas lágrimas eran la respuesta que él había temido que Ginny _no_ le iba a dar.

En unos minutos, salieron hacia la Sala Común para pasar el resto de la noche junto a las llamas, bien abrazados. Ya no necesitaban más.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Gran Comedor**_

Ron declinó ir con Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Padma, Lavender y el tal Stephen Cornfoot y Kevin Entwhistle a algún aula vacía. Lavender sin embargo, tampoco se quedó con él, cosa que Ron, extrañamente, agradeció.

Llevaban poco menos de dos meses juntos. Y aunque a Ron le hacía gracia las cosas de Lavender, su sentido del humor, su conversación ligera (Ginny decía _"sí, claro, ligera… más bien descerebrada y superficial"),_ en el fondo Ron se preguntaba si estaba con ella porque los demás estaban emparejados. Miró a Neville. Estaba hablando en la mesa de los Hufflepuff con Hannah. Y se preguntó distraídamente qué tendrían entre manos, si ni siquiera ya coincidían en clases con ella, que había repetido sexto curso.

Y miró la mesa de Ravenclaw. Luna estaba haciendo una montaña con varios dulces con la varita. Y se acercó con curiosidad.

"Hola Ronald." Dijo ella tranquilamente, mientras agitaba la varita.

"Hola Luna… bonito… _oso_…" dijo Ron, mirando con curiosidad la montaña informe de chocolate.

"No es un oso, es un _Umgubular Slashkilter_. Cuando he visto hoy al Ministro, me he acordado que Fudge tenía uno seguro. Y me he decidido a hacerlo de chocolate. Es porque en Halloween pega más. ¿Crees que está bien conseguido, o necesita más chocolate? Yo creo que la panza es muy pequeña…"

Afortunadamente para Ron, no había ya estudiantes alrededor en la mesa de Ravenclaw que pudiesen ver la cara que había puesto, mezcla de perplejidad y desesperante paciencia con Luna y sus criaturas raras e imposibles. Se sentó delante de Luna. Claro, que no sabía bien qué responder, si para variar no tenía ni remota idea de lo que era ese bicho.

"Hum… supongo que sí, que es clavadito a un _Umbridgelar Slashgutter"_

Luna soltó una risita, sin duda el hecho de que Ron nunca se acordara de las criaturas fascinantes que poblaban el mundo le parecía hilarante. Dio un toque de su varita, y terminó su obra de arte.

"¿Quieres un poco?" ofreció ella. "Yo ya he comido mucho."

Ron no esperó, arrancó un brazo de chocolate de la criatura-como-se-llame. Estaba lleno pero era imposible para él rechazar comida cuando se le ofrecía.

"¿Nos vamos a dar una vuelta?. Si me quedo aquí puedo explotar de tanto dulce." Comentó Ron con la boca llena de chocolate.

Luna sonrió y miró fijamente a Ron.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Pasillos del Primer Piso**_

Luna y Ron paseaban por uno de los corredores del primer piso. Los bancos de madera estaban vacíos, la alfombra roja y doraba recordaba mucho a las que había en la Torre de Gryffindor, y los retratos estaban charlando tranquilamente unos con otros. El Gran Comedor tenía telas de araña especialmente conjuradas para Halloween, simulando que el Castillo de Hogwarts no sólo era mágico, sino que estaba encantado. O peor, _maldito_.

Había calabazas y fantasmitas por todas partes. Flitwick se había esmerado para que hubiese esqueletos danzarines, calabacitas flotantes y risotadas maléficas cuando se abrían y cerraban las puertas que daban al Gran Comedor. Las cortinas ululaban como si hubiese un viento alrededor que las agitaba. La sensación de estar en un castillo tenebroso estaba así acentuada. Los retratos se divertían apareciendo de golpe y dándoles sustos a los alumnos que pasaban cerca.

Pero las telarañas ponían muy nervioso a Ron. Aunque supiese que no había arañas de verdad, prefirió salir de la zona decorada y pasear por el Hogwarts _normal. _Sin arañas imaginarias. Sin decoración escalofriante.

"¿Te has enterado?" preguntó Ron mientras pasaba la mano por los bancos de madera según caminaban.

Luna tenía la mirada puesta en las ventanas, el agua caía como si estuviesen lanzándola desde un grifo. Ningún estudiante iría a dar un paseo al exterior con semejante tiempo.

"¿De qué?" preguntó ella suavemente.

"Han atacado a un estudiante en el Bosque Prohibido. Hermione y Malfoy lo encontraron, y consiguieron que Kingsley Shacklebolt se lo llevara de allí. Malfoy está herido todavía y el alumno es de Gryffindor, pero no recuerdo su nombre."

"Era Euan Abercrombie. O Harry Potter. O Ginny Weasley." Contestó ella tranquilamente.

Ron parpadeó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Luna se detuvo cuando llegaron a las escaleras, y el corredor continuaba. Y miró a Ron con sus grandes ojos.

"Eran los que faltaban de la mesa de Gryffindor. Y si no conoces al alumno, entonces no pueden ser Harry o Ginny, porque tú sí sabes quiénes son. Entonces es Euan Abercrombie."

Ron frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de haber entendido la deducción de Luna.

"¿Cómo te has fijado en eso? Ni yo me he dado cuenta, y están en mi Casa."

"Cuando como nunca hablo con nadie." Ron se quedó un poco incómodo, y recordó las veces que Harry decía lo mal que se llegaba a sentir cuando Luna mencionaba esas cosas. "Y miro entonces a los que están alrededor. Tú tampoco hablabas demasiado hoy en la comida." añadió Luna, con un acento indiferente, pero con algo de curiosidad.

Ron echó a andar para evitar hablar del tema. Luna siguió detrás, abrió una puerta y entraron en un nuevo pasillo. Ambos se quedaron quietos. El pasillo estaba oscuro, apenas había luz de algunos candelabros y era muy frío. Había tres armaduras dispuestas en las dos paredes del corredor. Pero antes de que ninguno hablara o echara a andar, las tres armaduras se movieron. Y de pronto, y rápidamente, volaron hacia ellos.

Los yelmos eran máscaras grotescas, como si estuviesen riendo cruelmente. Y se dirigían directos hacia ellos.

"_¡Colloportus!"_ gritó Ron, sacando la varita y tirando de Luna hacia el lado del pasillo donde estaban las escaleras.

"¿Tienes miedo, Ronald?" preguntó Luna, jadeando por el violento sprint. Ron la empujó al lado de las escaleras, con la varita en alto.

"No, esto no es miedo, es puro _instinto de supervivencia_." Contestó él, corriendo tirando de la mano de ella. El pasillo se bifurcó a la izquierda, y desde ese ángulo no sabrían si esas armaduras habían abierto la puerta y los seguían o no. Pero debía saber qué eran exactamente.

"Hay una sala ahí…" dijo Luna, y Ron vio una puerta cerca de la salida del pasillo de la primera planta.

"Perfecto…" murmuró él y entraron en la sala. Era una sala de lectura, con algunos libros en las estanterías, una chimenea de las que Umbridge tenía vigilada cuando se hizo cargo de Hogwarts hace tres años, un sofá y unas butacas, un busto de algún mago célebre en una peana alta y los cristales llenos de agua de lluvia, que seguía cayendo a mares. La luz era tenue, siendo fuera ya de noche.

Empujó a Luna dentro y no cerró la puerta, esperó junto al umbral para ver a los perseguidores. Tal vez eran los responsables de los desmayos de Ginny…

"¿Crees que _mffff…?"_

Ron le puso la mano de la varita en la boca a Luna para que callara, porque estaba seguro de que las armaduras habían salido. Pero en el pasillo no había nadie. Esperaron unos minutos, hasta que finalmente Ron separó su mano y se dio cuenta de que la otra no había soltado la mano de Luna tampoco.

Soltó también esa mano, y Luna pestañeó, un poco confusa.

"¿Qué demonios era eso?" preguntó Ron. Salieron de la sala y caminaron despacio hacia el pasillo que acababan de recorrer. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero ninguno tenía mucha intención de volver por ahí.

"Sé qué eran." Dijo con convencimiento Luna.

"_Grumpling Bribbens_ o _Marglings_ no, eso seguro… así que no vayas por ahí."

Luna sin embargo apartó la mirada de la puerta y miró a Ron sonriente.

"Qué tonto eres, Ronald. Comparas criaturas cuyos nombres confundes siempre además, con fantasmas."

"¿Fantasmas?"

Luna asintió con la cabeza y guardó la varita.

"Fantasmas camaleónicos."

Ron frunció el ceño, y miró de hito en hito a Luna. Le sonaban de algo, estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado alguna vez, tal vez en clase o a Bill, o a su padre, o a Hermione…

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?. ¿Flitwick también ha decorado fuera del Gran Comedor?"

"No. Quiere decir que el Castillo está muy alterado." Luna puso la mano en la pared, como si fuese a sentir su pulso, su temperatura o sus latidos. "Está muy nervioso…" dijo en un susurro.

Ron miró alrededor, y luego a Luna. No lo entendía bien, pero por alguna razón, sí tenía que hacer caso a su amiga. Ella apartó la mano de la pared y suspiró, con la mirada fija en algún punto de suelo. Ron siguió su mirada, pero no había más que alfombra. Luna estaba solamente pensando en sus cosas. Se acercó a ella y le tocó la cara con un dedo con suavidad para despertarla de su ensimismamiento.

"Venga, vámonos de aquí. Esto me trae muy mal rollo." dijo Ron en voz baja.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Gran Comedor**_

"Nosotros nos vamos para la Sala Común, Hannah" dijo Ernie levantándose de la mesa.

"¡Anda!. ¡No me había dado cuenta de la hora!" exclamó Hannah, apurando su chocolate caliente. Había bastantes alumnos en el Comedor, muchos de ellos alumnos de primer año que estaban encantados de disfrutar un Halloween en Hogwarts, precisamente en el lugar con más golosinas y que estaba más decorado. Hannah, Justin, Ernie y Susan se habían quedado también. Neville y Hannah habían estado hablando desde que terminó la cena, y ni se habían fijado en que habían pasado ya dos horas.

"¿Te vas ya?" preguntó Neville viendo que Hannah se incorporaba. Ella miró a sus compañeros y luego a Neville. Y se volvió a sentar. Ernie miró a Susan y ésta sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se despidieron y salieron hacia su Sala Común.

Neville se quedó un momento sin saber qué decir. Le había pedido (más o menos) a Hannah que se quedara, y ahora que estaba ahí no sabía qué decir. Ojalá estuviera en el Invernadero… estar entre plantas y flores era mucho más fácil que conversar…

"Bueno… Hannah… si querías irte con ellos no tenías porqué quedarte…" murmuró incómodo Neville.

Ella miró a sus amigos según salían por las puertas del Gran Comedor, y volvió a mirar a Neville.

"Quería quedarme."

"Hum… ¿sales con… Ernie?"

Hannah abrió un poco los ojos con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Neville desvió la mirada, y se reprendió a sí mismo por haber hecho una pregunta tan directa.

"No… nada… déjalo…"

Pero ella obligó a Neville a mirarla tomándole de la barbilla.

"No. Ernie es mi mejor amigo." Sonrió inclinando la cabeza. "Hemos estado últimamente mucho tiempo juntos porque era el cumpleaños de Justin y teníamos que prepararle la sorpresa."

Se miraron un momento a los ojos, y simultáneamente se separaron un poco, avergonzados.

"Me gustas, Hannah." Dijo él, mirando los postres que estaban aún por recoger de las mesas. Hannah simplemente sonrió.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Vestíbulo**_

Hermione salió de la Enfermería, tras prometer a Malfoy mil veces que pasaría por lugares concurridos y que se iría derechita a la Sala Común. Ella sonrió, pues imaginaba que había algo de miedo por su parte, y también un poco de celos posesivos. No demasiado graves, pero algo le debía de sentar mal si él tenía que quedarse allí, con Pomfrey y Euan, que se había despertado con muchísima hambre.

Subió las escaleras y llegó finalmente al Vestíbulo. Los estudiantes estaban en corrillos, otros sentados en el suelo, y prefirió no llamar la atención a éstos últimos, no se debería permitir que los alumnos se sentaran inapropiadamente. Pero, después de todo, fuera hacía un tiempo endiablado y no podía nadie esperar que los alumnos se recluyeran en aulas, Salas Comunes o vagaran por los pasillos.

En uno de los corrillos vio a Siri y su amiga Melinda Bobbin. Estaban con unos Ravenclaw que Hermione conocía por quidditch, Duncan Inglebee y Jason Samuels. Éstos estaban mirando un libro y no prestaban atención a sus compañeras. Sin embargo, al pasar a su lado, Hermione sí captó la conversación.

"…es una pena. Me he acostado con él ya un par de veces."

Hermione sintió que el corazón le había dado un vuelco. Eso de boca de Siri Fawcett no tenía buen color. En otra le habría dado lo mismo, es más, ni siquiera habría agudizado el oído. Se sentó en las escaleras y fingió colocarse la media, mientras escuchaba a las Ravenclaw, al otro lado de la barandilla, ajenas a Hermione y su curiosidad.

"La verdad es que no sé qué pensar. Me gusta bastante, y creo que tengo muchas posibilidades con él." Comentó Siri.

"¿Pero no te asusta un poco…? Es un Slytherin, ya sabes… no es de fiar…"

Hermione se sintió ligeramente mareada. No podía ser otro, tenía que ser Draco.

"Bueno. Eso no supone ninguna diferencia, al final me voy a casar con Draco Malfoy."

_Era Draco._

ooOOooOOoo

_**Hogsmeade**_

"Me alegra mucho que te guste, _Benny."_

La anciana había prendido las llamas de la chimenea para caldear la sala, y acariciaba a un famélico perrito que mordisqueaba un trozo algo pasado de asado. Tenía en sus manos una caja de bombones con forma de calabazas de Halloween con el distintivo inconfundible de Honeydukes.

_Benny_ siempre había sido un chico alto y delgado, con la misma complexión que tenían varios de sus hermanos, la misma de su padre. Llevaba ya varios meses en compañía de una anciana que se ganaba la vida remendando y haciendo arreglos a la ropa. De ahí que la ropa de la anciana tuviese un aspecto sorprendentemente decente, pese a su desgaste.

Ella llevaba años en Hogsmeade. Su madre había sido empleada de la tienda de _Tiros Largos Moda,_ hasta que enfermó. Siempre le había dicho que su padre no fue un muggle, que ella no era muggle, aunque no tuviese ningún poder mágico. Nunca conoció a su padre.

Criada sola, desarraigada entre el mundo muggle, que era un completo misterio para ella y para su madre, y el mundo mágico, al que no podía acceder como cualquier niña bruja, procuró hacer lo que hacía su madre sin magia: confección. Lamentablemente, la propia tienda que había sido el lugar de trabajo de su madre, era la competencia más feroz que podía tener. Con los años, la caridad de sus vecinos supuso su fuente de ingresos más importante.

Su necesidad de hacer desaparecer el desarraigo y la soledad le impulsó desde hacía tiempo a recoger animalillos sueltos y abandonados. Sobre todo perros. En el pueblo le decían que los squibs solían tener gatos, que eran mucho más perceptivos.

Estaba claro que ella no era una squib común. Alguien que amparara a un perro no sabía hasta que punto éste te podía ser fiel, podía dar la vida por ti. Un gato te necesitaba, _a un perro lo necesitabas tú._

"Te quiero presentar a un nuevo miembro de la familia, _Benny_." Dijo ella alegremente, mordisqueando un bombón con forma de calabaza. "Después de que Ambrosius me regalara la caja de bombones, ha sido la segunda alegría de la tarde".

La anciana abrió la puerta, y _Benny_ miró con los ojos apagados, silenciosos. Por la puerta entró un enorme perro negro, lanudo, algo desnutrido, pero movía la cola con avidez.

_Benny_ se puso en pie de golpe, los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, y se echó hacia la pared. La anciana miró con sorpresa; en los meses que _Benny_ había estado allí, jamás había tenido una reacción similar hacia los perros.

No, tanto tiempo entre los perros, _Benny_ no podía temerlos. Y cuando se fijó en el pálido y delgado rostro del joven, no hizo falta que convocara ningún hechizo revelador ni que usara ninguna varita.

Para esas cosas no hacía falta magia.

_Benny_ se agachó, arrastrando la espalda por la pared, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, acuclillado en el suelo.

Y se echó a llorar con desconsuelo.

La anciana abrió la puerta para dejar salir a los perros. Y bajó los ojos con tristeza. Porque no, no había necesitado magia para saber que la mirada del joven no era distraída, apagada.

_Era una mirada inteligente. De reconocimiento._

Se había dado cuenta, poco a poco, durante todos esos meses, que _Benny_ no era mudo. No era un discapacitado. Ni alguien con amnesia.

_Era alguien cuya vida se había partido en pedazos, delante de sus ojos. _

La anciana se quedó de pie, inmóvil, con la cabeza agachada. Impotente. Entristecida.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sortilegios Weasley (Sucursal de Hogsmeade)**_

Fred y George entraron por la chimenea, recién conectada a la Red Flu, y que les permitía pasar directamente al comedor de La Madriguera. Habían cenado con sus padres, Bill y Fleur, ya que Charlie seguía en Rumanía y Ron y Ginny en Hogwarts. El día anterior había sido en cumpleaños de Molly y sentían que debían estar con ella.

Afortunadamente, la cena fue mucho más agradable de lo esperado, gracias a que Fleur estuvo hablando sobre el embarazo, ya muy avanzado, con Molly. Ésta pareció encontrar una nueva esperanza al tejer innumerables gorritos, bufandas, manoplas y patucos; mantas y sábanas; arrullos y jerseys… En confidencia, Bill les susurró que nada de eso era del estilo de Fleur, pero no tenía corazón para decirle que era mejor que no se entretuviera con esas cosas. Al contrario, pensar en el primer nieto estaba haciendo de Molly una mujer regenerada.

George abrió la caja de bombones que habían comprado en Honeydukes y se echó uno a la boca con forma de fantasma. Subieron al dormitorio, todavía con cajas sin abrir, apiladas contra la pared, y se sentó en la cama.

Fred pasó a la suya y se quitó el reloj. Ambos se miraron y como era habitual en ellos, no hizo falta que hablaran en voz alta.

"De modo que aceleramos la inauguración de la tienda." Fred se estiró y se dejó caer hacia la cama, mirando el techo con cansancio. "Yo estoy seguro de que tendremos éxito. Será la excusa perfecta…" añadió, con una sonrisa maléfica.

George se quitó el jersey y se quedó pensativo con la prenda todavía enganchada a su cuerpo por los brazos.

"No confio mucho en que Percy salga de donde esté porque vayamos a convocar a un regalo gratis sólo por ser pelirrojo."

Fred se incorporó y miró durante unos momentos a su hermano, extrañamente solemne.

"No perdemos nada por intentarlo. Tal vez él no se presente. Pero puede presentarse alguien que sí lo conozca. O alguien que nos pida un regalo para ese amigo, primo o vecino pelirrojo."

George asintió despacio, y se quitó finalmente el jersey de los brazos.

"Creo que hemos hecho bien en no decirle a mamá que hemos visto a _Hermes_ por Hogsmeade." George se empezó a quitar el reloj de la muñeca. Fred se había puesto ya el pijama y estaba colocando la varita junto a la mesilla. "Qué rabia da que no podamos seguirlo."

"Mañana conseguiremos información, seguro." Dijo Fred con optimismo.

"Fred…" preguntó George, con el pijama ya puesto, y en dirección al baño a por su cepillo de dientes. "¿Crees que es prudente ser el centro de atención, después de lo que nos pasó en Londres?"

Fred alzó los ojos levemente.

"¿Tienes miedo de que nos ataquen?"

Cualquier otra persona habría desviado la mirada, habría cambiado de tema o se habría sentido ofendido o insultado. Pero entre Fred y George Weasley, una pregunta de ese tipo era más bien una pregunta retórica.

Porque en realidad, lo que ambos temían no era el hecho de ser el centro de atención y de ser atacados por Merlín sabe qué razón.

Lo que ambos temían era pensar que su familia pudiera acabar rota, que sus peores temores hacia Percy fueran ciertos. Y éstos pensamientos iban desde que Percy era un asesino, a que era un traidor, un cobarde…

O que estaba enfermo, herido. O muerto en poco tiempo.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Torre de Gryffindor. Dormitorio de alumnas de 7º**_

Pensamientos oscuros. Como el entorno.

Hermione se dio la enésima vuelta en la cama, y por lo menos se alegró de que al día siguiente no hubiera clase. Comprobó el reloj y chasqueó la lengua.

Las 2:45.

Resopló de nuevo y se incorporó. En cualquier situación se habría limitado a coger un libro y haberse puesto a leer sin más. Pero no esta vez. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apartó los pies atrapados bajo el peso de Crookshanks. Se quedó sentada a lo indio, sin saber bien qué hacer.

"_Bueno. Eso no supone ninguna diferencia, al final me voy a casar con Draco Malfoy."_

Ya había pasado por esto varias veces. Ya estaba harta: malinterpretación-discusión-disculpa. Siempre lo mismo, repetido hasta la saciedad.

Lo que entristecía a Hermione era darse cuenta de lo que le había revelado a Draco.

"_Miedo de todo… de lo que ocurre aquí, del Castillo, del futuro… No me he sentido así jamás, y me asusta y me paraliza. Me asusta no demostrar lo que puedo valer. Me asusta mucho pensar que me estoy enamorando de ti…"_

Lo malo no era pensar que Siri hablara de Draco o no. De si era verdad o no. Lo malo era que Draco sí se había sentido contento ante esa revelación, pero él no la había devuelto.

"Lumos" susurró.

Se levantó silenciosamente y se puso la túnica que llevaba de abrigo encima de los hombros. No podía esperar, y ya había roto unas cuantas reglas desde que había estudiado en Hogwarts.

Crookshanks abrió los ojos con curiosidad y salió detrás de ella.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Torre de Gryffindor. Dormitorio de alumnos de 7º**_

Harry sintió que alguien llamaba su nombre y se mezclaba con un sueño en el que tía Marge estaba intentando hacer que transformara su perro baboso en un galgo flacucho. Y no había forma de convencerla de que las escobas no servían para hacer magia, sino para volar…

"Harry…"

Finalmente abrió los ojos, y se incorporó bruscamente, cuando notó que no era la tía Petunia la que estaba pronunciando su nombre en voz baja pero con insistencia. Alargó la mano y se colocó las gafas, a fin de hacer que la figura fuese un borrón más nítido, pero igual de irreconocible.

"Hermione…" Harry sacudió los restos de sueño y aturdimiento. "¿Qué… qué hora es?. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesito tu capa. Y el Mapa."

Harry parpadeó, a fin de eliminar la pesadez de los ojos, y porque no podía imaginar que su amiga, la Premio Anual amante de las reglas, le estuviera pidiendo la capa.

"Hermione, espera¿qué quieres hacer, dónde vas a ir?"

Hermione miró alrededor, inconscientemente buscando la mirada de reproche que esperaba encontrar de Ron, y comprobó que Neville, Dean, Seamus y Ron estaban profundamente dormidos.

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de una cosa. Nada más."

Harry suspiró dándose por vencido, y levantó con cuidado el arcón que tenía a los pies de la cama. El baúl chirrió un poco, pero ninguno de sus compañeros pareció oírlo. Con cuidado, extrajo la tela plateada del fondo, y se la tendió a Hermione.

"Te lo devuelvo mañana por la mañana."

Harry asintió despacio, aunque imaginaba que Hermione no podía percibirlo.

"Gracias Harry." Susurró ella. Antes de que se la echara sobre la cabeza, Harry habló.

"Ten cuidado, Hermione." Algo le decía que tenía que pedirle la capa de vuelta y el Mapa. Algo le decía que no estaba bien que Hermione fuese sola. Algo le decía que si le pedía la capa, ella se la devolvería, pero saldría de la Torre igualmente. Y era una sensación muy desagradable, porque estaban en Hogwarts, no en pleno Bosque Prohibido.

ooOOooOOoo

_**7º piso**_

La señora Gorda aceptó adormilada que un estudiante saliera a esas horas de la Torre; sin duda la fiesta de Halloween con Violet le había pasado factura y Hermione sospechaba que al día siguiente estaría con una buena resaca. Si es que los retratos tienen cosas de esas, pensó distraídamente la mente racional de la joven.

Hermione había consultado en la Sala Común el pergamino para ver qué rondaba por el Colegio. Los fantasmas, la Señora Morris, y poco más. Todos los estudiantes estaban agrupados en sus respectivos dormitorios, los profesores en los suyos. Guardó el Mapa con cuidado, y se cubrió con la Capa, seguida de su curioso gato.

Caminar por un Castillo medieval en plena noche es una sensación muy poco reconfortante. Hermione se arrepintió al minuto de ese arrebato que le había llevado a despertar a Harry y llevarse su capa y su mapa. No se acordaba de lo incómodo que era caminar con un velo cubriéndole la cabeza, con apenas luz para no llamar la atención. Era como ir a ciegas. Entró en la enorme sala de lectura cerca de la Gran Escalera, donde podría descubrirse o encender la varita sin llamar la atención. Resoplando, viendo la inutilidad del paseo, Hermione se detuvo en un recodo entre dos enormes estanterías de la sala, y se agachó en el suelo.

"_Lumos"_ murmuró, debajo de la Capa. Extrajo el mapa y murmuró la contraseña en un susurro.

Las finas líneas de tinta aparecieron a lo largo del pergamino. Y Hermione se tapó bien con el abrigo que llevaba sobre el pijama cuando notó un frío helador en la sala. En ella, oculta entre dos enormes estanterías, su luz podía pasar desapercibida. La chimenea de la pared del fondo estaba apagada, y las estanterías llegaban tan alto, que era imposible bajar libros sin invocar un encantamiento. Había varias alfombras cubriendo el suelo, y la disposición de las estanterías permitía que hubiera multitud de pasillos, en los que muchos estudiantes se robaban besos con cierta discreción.

Una puerta se cerró.

"Travesura realizada_. ¡Nox!"_ murmuró Hermione de inmediato, preocupada por ella, por ser descubierta, y por mostrar los dos valiosos objetos que llevaba consigo. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a consultar el Mapa, y ahora no tenía ni idea de lo que podría venir. Se quedó quieta, y Crookshanks a su lado erizó el pelo. Hermione se colocó la capa, y se quedó agachada, esperando escuchar algo.

Sólo oía el ruido del agua en la ventana. El aire que se colaba por alguna rendija. Y sentía el frío. Cubierta con la capa, sólo sentía la sensación de desasosiego en el pecho. Pensando que si llegaban a descubrirla, se metería en un grave problema. Podrían retirarle ser Premio Anual. Incluso ser expulsada. Se quedó quieta, no sabía durante cuanto tiempo. Sólo oía las gotas sobre la ventana, y el ulular del viento. Acurrucada en la oscuridad, con su gato en su regazo, cálido, Hermione no oyó nada más.

De pronto todo pareció quedar en un completo, absoluto silencio.

En la tenue luz que entraba por los ventanales, sintió que Crookshanks pestañeaba y volvía su hocico chato hacia ella. Y volvió a pestañear, lentamente. Y olfateó casi el aire, como si percibiera algo.

Hermione aferró con fuerza la varita, pero parecía que tenía la mano dormida, y no podía agarrarla con normalidad. Se acercó la estantería, maldiciendo por enésima vez su estúpida reacción, ir a hablar con Draco en plena noche, una reacción tan impropia de ella. Ahora sólo quería volver la Torre, ya podría hablar con Malfoy a solas, sin necesidad de hacer una locura semejante. De hecho¿para qué había salido, qué tenía que contarle a Draco?

Escuchó un siseo. Un sonido que sólo recordaba haber oído a las salamandras de fuego de Hagrid. A las serpientes. A los reptiles.

Y sentía que el sonido estaba más y más cerca.

Hermione empezó a respirar con rapidez, recordando a Nagini. Era la misma situación. A solas, a oscuras, con un reptil acosándola.

Y la sentía muy cerca.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Tengo mucho que comentar del capítulo, pero esta vez no tengo más remedio que dejarlos en : http // dubhesigrid. livejournal. com/ 18563. html , ya que no quiero dejar una nota de autora tan extensa. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y a vosotras, por vuestros comentarios, me hace muy feliz que la historia os intrigue: _**Yedra Phoenix; Lara evans **_(PM también)_; **Sabaku no Akelos; Isa Malfoy; Annirve; Cristhine; Nicole Daidouji **_(por LJ, un montón xD);_ **blackstarshine** _(por LJ, un montón, me ha regalado el banner de Sirius más chulo del mundo :O y una tarjeta preciosa :) Felicidades por el teatro, linda);_ **Nasirid** _(por LJ, un montón xD);_ **Alania Balakirev **_(PM también);_ **emeraude.lefey; Erea; XKelidaX; grengras **_(PM también)_; **Abril; rosa; Corae **_(me dio un ataque de risa xD)_; **Heredrha; Lil-Evans**

_Por cierto, creo que rondamos ideas muy parecidas sobre el patronus de Draco. Hay dos ideas que me han convencido mucho: una leona (Rosa), similar a cierto patronus que se revela en el DH. Y otro, un puma (una pantera es verdad que suena muy "femenina"). El problema del primero, pese al simbolismo, que el león es un felino gregario, va en manada… Draco es más solitario, no es de equipo. Por eso sí tengo que admitir la idea de Heredrha sobre felinos solitarios. Ah… el lince me gustaba también (Nasi), pero ya sabemos que es el patronus de Kingsley, y el patronus es único e irrepetible (de ahí su gran eficacia como mensajeros de la Orden)._

_Habéis notado que ya no estoy actualizando semanalmente. Lo siento, he empezado muy fuerte el año y estoy muy agobiada. Y marzo se acerca, es el mes de mi traslado y me preocupa. :( Haré lo imposible por no dejaros el capítulo en el aire. Hasta el próximo._


	21. Noviembre

_Hola a todas y todos: Esta vez os traigo un poquito de sal y pimienta. Draco-Hermione-Viktor. __No hay un triángulo tradicional__, no me hartaré a decirlo. No al estilo Lavender-Ron-Luna, desde luego. Dramioneras, no me hagáis vudú… :S ¿Por qué? Porque las relaciones humanas no son fáciles, y la convivencia durante nueve meses en un Castillo mágico puede traer muchas cosas de la gente, lo mejor, lo peor, nuestros pasados y nuestros deseos. Estoy intentando que la relación no sea del todo "adolescente", sino un poco más madura. Cuando terminéis de leer no sé si estaréis de acuerdo conmigo. _

_También avanzo un poco en la pareja Neville-Hannah. :) Y muchos datos… creo que el capi puede ser curiosito. Es de los que más he disfrutado escribiendo. A pesar de… (que me matéis al final, claro...) _

ooOOooOOoo

**Resumen capítulo 20: **Ron y Luna descubren que el castillo está agitado, según la sensación que tiene Luna cuando tienen un encontronazo con unos fantasmas camaleónicos. Neville se atreve a confesar que siente algo especial por Hannah, mientras que Hermione escucha una conversación se Siri Fawcett donde apunta sin duda su intención de casarse con Malfoy. Percy sigue oculto con la anciana squib, y cuando ve uno de sus perros recuerda inmediatamente al Grim, y las tragedias a él atribuidas. Fred y George idean utilizar la inauguración de Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmeade, para intentar localizar a Percy, tras haber avistado su lechuza por los alrededores. Hermione sale por la noche preocupada por Draco y la conversación que oyó a Siri, y en una sala cree oír a un reptil, de la misma manera que sufrió el ataque de Nagini hacía un año.

**

* * *

**

"_**Lo que importa no es lo que hayas estudiado, sino si estás bien relacionado." **__Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 21. Noviembre**

_**Sábado 31 de octubre de 1998 **_

_**(madrugada de Halloween)**_

_**7º piso, salón de lectura**_

"…_Sólo oía las gotas sobre la ventana, y el ulular del viento. Acurrucada en la oscuridad, con su gato en su regazo, cálido, Hermione no oyó nada más. _

_De pronto todo pareció quedar en un completo, absoluto silencio._

_En la tenue luz que entraba por los ventanales, sintió que Crookshanks pestañeaba y volvía su hocico chato hacia ella. Y volvió a pestañear, lentamente. Y olfateó casi el aire, como si percibiera algo._

_Hermione aferró con fuerza la varita, pero parecía que tenía la mano dormida, y no podía agarrarla con normalidad. Se acercó la estantería, maldiciendo por enésima vez su estúpida reacción, ir a hablar con Draco en plena noche, una reacción tan impropia de ella. Ahora sólo quería volver la Torre, ya podría hablar con Malfoy a solas, sin necesidad de hacer una locura semejante. De hecho¿para qué había salido, qué tenía que contarle a Draco?_

_Escuchó un siseo. Un sonido que sólo recordaba haber oído a las salamandras de fuego de Hagrid. A las serpientes. A los reptiles._

_Y sentía que el sonido estaba más y más cerca._

_Hermione empezó a respirar con rapidez, recordando a Nagini. Era la misma situación. A solas, a oscuras, con un reptil acosándola._

_Y la sentía muy cerca…"_

Hermione notó algo áspero, húmedo, que acariciaba su mejilla. Y se despertó dando un grito, imaginando asqueada y repugnada, por un confuso momento, que tenía la lengua viperina de Nagini en su rostro.

Había cesado de llover, pero seguía siendo de noche. Hermione pestañeó y se mostró por unos segundos desorientada y confundida. Seguía estando en el Salón de Lectura, donde había intentado consultar el Mapa, antes de dirigirse con determinación a la Enfermería.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su brusco despertar había alejado algo cálido que tenía en el pecho.

Crookshanks.

Su gato, siempre peculiar, se había marchado asustado a otro lado por el sobresaltado despertar de su dueña, y ahora volvía a acercarse con sigilo y precaución a Hermione, que se había retirado la capa que suponía había utilizado como manta.

Ir al hospital. _Draco…_

Recordó con nostalgia que Draco se burlaba de ella y de su costumbre de quedarse hasta muy tarde leyendo o estudiando, y que al día siguiente no había forma de despertarla. Se frotó los ojos para intentar retirar cualquier rastro de sueño, y acarició las orejas y el cuello de Crookshanks, antes de echárselo a los brazos para salir de allí.

Pensó que, a pesar de ser ella y de las burlas de Draco, nunca se quedaría dormida, mucho menos en una salida clandestina bajo una Capa de Invisibilidad. Intentó recapacitar, y comprendió que había cometido una auténtica tontería, una verdadera insensatez. Salir de madrugada, ir a despertar a Draco a la Enfermería… se jugaba mucho, total, por una conversación que había oído a Siri Fawcett.

Resolvió no convertirse en una histérica paranoica. ¿Cuántas veces habían discutido ya por culpa de malentendidos desde que ella regresó de Grecia?

Tan sólo tenía que volver a la Torre de Gryffindor, ir a su cama y ya resolvería el tema de Fawcett en su momento.

Hermione se colocó la Capa y se llevó a Crookshanks hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Y bajo la Capa, se detuvo un momento, pensando confundida qué era lo que en un momento había venido a su cabeza y se había ido tan rápido como llegó.

_¿Qué diablos había olvidado?. ¿Qué cosa había escapado a su control?_

ooOOooOOoo

_**Dormitorio de alumnas de 7º. Torre de Gryffindor**_

Probablemente al día siguiente se echaría las manos a la cabeza por la imprudencia que había cometido. No tenía duda de que habría sido una auténtica estupidez, si alguien la hubiera visto.

Hermione se metió en silencio en su cama, y frunció el ceño. Al tumbarse, se dio cuenta de que tenía el Mapa escondido debajo de la blusa del pijama. Y menos mal, no se había acordado de él, y si hubiese llegado a extraviarlo Harry no se lo perdonaría. Con cuidado, lo extrajo e iluminó la varita con un quedo _Lumos_.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."

Debajo de las mantas, con las cortinas echadas, Hermione consultó las líneas de tinta que se habían formado. Draco continuaba en el Hospital, al igual que Euan Abercrombie. Siguió el plano dibujado hacia la planta séptima, y encontró el Salón de Lectura.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco.

_En el Mapa, en el Salón de Lectura donde ella se había quedado dormida, figuraba la etiqueta inmóvil de Viktor Krum._

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Domingo 1 de noviembre de 1998**_

_**Torre de Gryffindor, dormitorio de alumnas de 7º**_

"Hermione…"

Hermione pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la abertura de las cortinas. A contraluz, vio a Ginny, con un jersey con capucha, el abrigo colgado del brazo, y con la otra mano la agitaba suavemente en el hombro.

Hermione se despertó y se sentó en la cama, pasándose la mano por los revueltos cabellos.

"Te vas a perder el desayuno. Vale que no importe si al final te cuelas en las cocinas, pero no pensamos que quieras pasar la mañana de domingo durmiendo sin parar."

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Casi las diez. Anda, levántate ya que vamos a perder la mañana del domingo tontamente."

Hermione se incorporó de mala gana. Nunca tenía buen despertar, especialmente cuando había estado por la noche fuera de la cama de madrugada.

Su expresión cambió ante el recuerdo de su ronda nocturna. Frunció el ceño. Era casi como un sueño, no parecía real. Se estiró hacia la mesilla y sacó con cuidado la Capa y el Mapa de Harry, y se quedó un momento mirándolos con fijeza. Juraría que la noche anterior se durmió en ese Salón de Lectura… _y juraría que había oído a un reptil o algo así… o tal vez lo había soñado…_ y que también vio que el Mapa mostró a Viktor en ese Salón.

"Ginny… tengo que decirte algo…"

Ginny inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se sentó en la cama.

"Sea lo que sea, me lo puedes contar en el desayuno." Hermione le dio el Mapa y la Capa, y salió de la cama. Ginny miró un momento los objetos que reposaban en su regazo. "Y ya me contarás qué hacías pidiéndole a Harry esto para irte de paseo nocturno.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Gran Comedor**_

"Vamos a ver, Hermione. Más te vale que me expliques qué diablos querías con mi capa y mi mapa a las tantas de la mañana."

Harry estaba sentado frente a Ginny con una taza de chocolate caliente a medio terminar. Estaba saboreando la mañana de domingo en esa taza, apoyado insolentemente en la pared que quedaba a su espalda.

Hermione comió el desayuno con rapidez, pensando que le sentaría mal. Sólo estaban unos pocos alumnos que se habían dormido por la fiesta de Halloween desayunando tarde como ella. No había ni rastro de sus amigos, salvo de Ginny y Harry.

Suspirando, medio saciada, dejó la rebanada con jamón y queso, y sorbió un poco de zumo de calabaza.

"Bueno… tenía algo que comprobar con Malfoy" dijo ella en voz baja, y hablando casi para el cuello de su camisa.

Harry alzó una ceja, y pareció dudar entre preguntar o respetar la (insensata) decisión de Hermione. Claro que él era el primero que desde los 11 años la había arrastrado a la perdición de las rondas nocturnas. Así que optó por no valorar el comportamiento de su amiga. Ginny, por el contrario, no pudo resistirse.

"¿Y lo comprobaste?" Ginny procuró que su curiosidad no fuera evidente, preguntando "el qué" era lo que quería haber ido a comprobar con Malfoy.

"No. Me dormí… creo" dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño y mirando confusa su vaso de zumo. "Así que me volví a la Torre." Consultó su reloj y pensó que sería el momento de ir a ver a Draco.

Ginny miró de soslayo a Harry, y éste se encogió de hombros y sorbió su chocolate.

"Hermione… ¿te dormiste, te despertaste y volviste a la Torre?"

Hermione pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y volvió a mirar a Ginny y a Harry. Vaciló, tratando de aclarar qué fue real anoche, y qué fue tan sólo su imaginación.

"Creo que… oí algo como una serpiente." Dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. "Y creo que había alguien más allí. Cuando volví a la Torre y volví a mirar el Mapa, señaló Viktor Krum en el Mapa."

Ginny parpadeó dos veces y volvió a mirar a Harry. Éste arrugó la frente, pero no con suspicacia como cabía esperar.

Estaba igual de confundido que Hermione.

"Eso… es un poco _raro_, Hermione." Dijo con prudencia Harry, finalmente.

Hermione apretó los labios y miró de hito en hito a sus amigos, sentados delante de ella, con miradas entre suspicaces y confundidas. No mostró indignación, aunque sospechaba que ellos no la creían.

"Ginny… a ti te han pasado cosas raras en el Castillo. Creo que merezco el beneficio de la duda." Respondió en voz baja. "Harry, si a Ginny la crees¿por qué a mi no?"

Ambos bajaron los ojos, dándose cuenta de que habían dudado sobre Hermione. A pesar de que todos los indicios señalaran que todo había sido un sueño de ella, se habían pasado las últimas semanas discutiendo y peleando con otros alumnos porque se reían de Ginny y sus peculiares experiencias, dudando incluso de su estabilidad mental. Ahora no era justo que ellos, inintencionadamente, se comportaran de similar manera.

"Tienes razón, Hermione." Ginny estiró la mano hacia la de Hermione, y la apretó suavemente. "Lo siento, tienes toda la razón. Yo no he llegado nunca a oir nada… directamente…" Ginny miró a Harry, que tenía el rostro grave y preocupado. "…perdía el conocimiento. Pero tal vez tienes razón."

Harry apuró su taza de chocolate y emitió un profundo suspiro.

"Sabremos qué diablos es todo eso. No os preocupéis. Si es verdad que hay un reptil o algo similar, nos enteraremos." Miró a las chicas con firmeza. _"Me enteraré."_

Lo último que tenían en la cabeza Ginny y Harry era curiosear sobre los motivos por los que Hermione anduvo por Hogwarts de madrugada para ir a buscar a Malfoy.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Vestíbulo**_

Theodore Nott estaba apoyado en el ventanal junto a los enormes relojes que marcaban con sus brillantes gemas de colores, la carrera por la Copa de las Casas. Miraba con recelo el cielo, dudando entre si salir a dar una vuelta, o resignarse a pasar el domingo encerrado ante la amenaza de lluvia.

"_Maldito clima escocés"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

"Hola, Theo ¿qué estás mirando?"

Nott se dio la vuelta y vio a Daphne y a Tracey Davies, ambas con las túnicas, bufandas, gorro y guantes, dispuestas a salir a dar una vuelta.

"¿Vais a salir? No parece que el tiempo os vaya a acompañar." Respondió Theo con indiferencia.

Tracey alzó las cejas y se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia el encapotado cielo.

"Anda…" Tracey dio un paso atrás con una mueca decepcionada, sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo. "Es verdad… parece que va a caer una buena."

"Da igual, podemos salir, y si llueve, nos volvemos." Contestó Daphne, agarrando del brazo a su amiga. Miró a Nott. "Uh… Theo¿quieres venirte con nosotras?"

Theo miró con sus pequeños ojos a su compañera y negó con la cabeza.

"No, gracias. Creo que me quedaré aquí leyendo."

Las chicas fueron hacia las puertas; en ese mismo momento entraba por ellas Blaise, portando una carta. Saludó a Tracey y Daphne, según se cruzaron, y el joven Slytherin se dio cuenta de que Theo estaba mirando por la ventana con frialdad.

"Nott." Dijo Blaise a modo de saludo.

"Zabini."

"Me mandan recuerdos para ti." Theo miró con las cejas ligeramente alzadas a Zabini, y aguardó a que fuese un poco más específico. Blaise esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se apoyó en la repisa, con los brazos cruzados. "Oh, vamos. Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo."

Nott miró alrededor y señaló con la cabeza el brazo de su compañero.

"¿Ya la llevas?"

Blaise le devolvió la misma expresión curiosa.

"Nott… no seas ingenuo. Ninguno la lleva. Lo sabes."

Nott desvió el rostro hacia la ventana. Silenciosamente.

"¿Te interesa estar en ese círculo?"

Blaise sonrió, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, en un engañoso gesto de complicidad.

"Tiene sus ventajas. Aunque… hay uno que es duro de pelar. De momento juega a dos bandas. Pero eso se tiene que terminar. Precisamente vosotros… que tenéis una herencia encima que no se puede negar fácilmente."

Nott se apartó de Zabini, con naturalidad, y lo miró sin emoción.

"Yo seguiré haciendo lo que debo, Zabini. Como tú. Como todos."

Blaise se apartó con indolencia de la pared.

"Como veas." Hizo ademán de marcharse, cuando Theo le respondió.

"Zabini." Blaise se dio la vuelta, con curiosidad. "De todas formas creo que te equivocas. Hay mucho de lo que ni tú ni yo tenemos ni idea."

Zabini torció la boca en una sonrisa burlona.

"Habla por ti, Nott."

"Hablo por todos." Nott se volvió hacia la ventana. "Me costó entender la lección. Precisamente como tú no tienes esa herencia, no sabes de qué va la pesca, pero yo sí."

La mueca burlona de Blaise se desvaneció poco a poco.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Que no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es ser manipulado. Pero _nosotros_ sí, bastante bien. Y grabada _a muerte_." Nott giró la cabeza para mirar a Blaise. "¿O sí tienes idea?" Se colocó la bufanda en el cuello y salió de su sitio junto a la ventana. "He cambiado de opinión: voy a dar una vuelta."

ooOOooOOoo

Blaise guardó con cuidado la carta dentro del bolsillo interior de su túnica, sin mirar a su alrededor. Pero de pronto se dio un golpe contra el hombro de alguien.

"¡Ay!"

Blaise alzó los ojos con curiosidad, y la disculpa automática que iba a salir de sus labios murió en ellos.

"_Sangre sucia..." _murmuró Zabini, asqueado, y la golpeó bruscamente el hombro que había chocado contra él como si así lograra apartarla de él.Hermione se quejó de dolor y se frotó el hombro dolorido por el choque contra Blaise. Alzó la barbilla con ira, y también se tragó la disculpa que iba a dirigirle.

"Si eso es una disculpa, la acepto." respondió ella, retadora.

Blaise apretó los labios, repasó los testigos de alrededor, y tras comprobar que estaban todos pendiente de sus asuntos y no de la peculiar pareja, aferró clavando los dedos en el hombro todavía dolorido de Hermione, y la empujó hacia el pasillo que bajaba a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Hermione chocó contra la pared, pero no cayó al suelo ni a las escaleras. La garra de Zabini en el hombro lo había dejado con un pinchazo de dolor.

"¡Zabini!. ¿Qué narices te pasa?" exclamó ella, sintiendo el dolor en el hombro.

"Veo que estar con Malfoy tanto tiempo te ha hecho muy respondona, _sangre sucia." _Blaise sacó la varita. "Voy a terminar lo que el otro día tu querido amiguito Krum no me dejó…"

Hermione sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó con ella a Blaise.

"Ni te atrevas. De momento son 30 puntos menos para Slytherin."

"Estúpida… ¿crees que me importan los puntos?"

Ella pestañeó, confundida, aunque no bajó la varita. No entraba en sus pensamientos que alguien pudiese ser medianamente indiferente a los puntos de las Casas. Ni siquiera Blaise Zabini.

"Vale, pues estamos empatados entonces." Respondió con rabia Hermione, mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor en el hombro, mientras sostenía en alto la varita, intentando que el temblor del esfuerzo muscular no se notara demasiado. "A mi me importan una mierda tus amenazas, Zabini. No me asusto con facilidad."

"Pues deberías, _sangre sucia." _Dijo él, apretando los labios en una sonrisa fría, carente de humor. "No os queda mucho tiempo a los de vuestra _especie_, así que procura aprovechar el tiempo por aquí, porque lo necesitarás en un futuro."

Hermione no estaba segura del trabalenguas que acababa de escuchar en boca de Zabini, pero no quiso prestarle atención ni permitir que ese discurso de neo-mortífago le afectara.

"Tócala, Zabini, y el _Obliviate_ que te voy a echar te borrará como el mal recuerdo que eres."

Hermione se asomó sobre el hombro de Zabini, y vio a Draco unos metros más allá, y a quien no había podido ver por tener a Blaise en medio. Pero no hizo falta que lo viera para saber que era él. El tono de voz frío, desapasionado, mortífero, era el que había usado contra ella misma durante mucho tiempo. Blaise echó un paso hacia su izquierda, para tener a ambos lados a Hermione y a Draco, que bajaba con las manos en los bolsillos, el pantalón apenas reparado del jirón del día anterior. Sin duda, acababa de salir de la Enfermería.

Blaise intercambió una mirada dura con Draco, y bajó la varita. Sin apartar la vista de él, habló dirigiéndose a Hermione.

"En otra ocasión, _Granger_." Dijo finalmente, con soniquete; Zabini bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se marchó por el pasillo que llevaba a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Hermione bajó la varita y se tocó con la mano izquierda el hombro, para masajearlo. Draco miró de reojo que Blaise hubiese desaparecido de su vista, y se fijó en Hermione. Entornó los ojos cuando vio que ella estaba todavía en la pared, acariciándose el hombro.

"¿Te ha llegado a tocar?"

Hermione alzó los ojos, muy abiertos, y paró un momento el torpe masaje. Guardó la varita en la túnica, y se quedó quieta, atrapada por Malfoy, según él se iba aproximando a ella.

"No. No, este golpe fue accidental, los dos chocamos, me apartó demasiado bruscamente, y me hice un poco de daño. Luego sí me agarró precisamente del hombro y me lanzó contra el muro." Dijo en voz baja.

No se atrevía a mirar a Draco. No sabía bien la razón. Hacía unas semanas había tratado de convencerlo de que no prestara atención a Blaise, y seguía creyendo en eso, pero sentía que tenía que decírselo. Después de todo, ni siquiera habían llegado ni a lanzarse un maleficio.

"La otra vez me convenciste, Granger." Dijo él, como si estuviera leyéndole los pensamientos. "Pero una vez más, sólo una, y no seré tan generoso. Yo no soy un alma cándida como vosotros los Gryffindor. Si tengo que zanjar unos asuntos pendientes con Blaise, lo haré. Si pisa mi territorio, lo paga caro."

Hermione pestañeó, y alzó la cara hacia Draco, que se había colocado a escasos centímetros de ella, con las manos todavía metidas en el bolsillo. Ella empezó a notar un torbellino de cosas que tenía que hablar con él… lo de anoche, lo de su ofuscada declaración, lo de Siri, lo de Blaise… Pero su mente racional sabía que no iba a ser capaz de articular ninguna palabra coherente, o que sonara "seria". Y se acogió a la última frase que él había dicho. Eso del "territorio".

"Eso suena terriblemente Gryffindor… como los leones y sus territorios..."

Draco torció la boca, sin responder lo que podría haberle sonado perfectamente como un halago, o un insulto. Y Hermione cuando reparó en ello, deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

"_Bien, Hermione, si pretendías decir una cosa inteligente en lugar de lo que tienes que decirle, lo has arreglado…"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Malfoy sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo, y retiró con suavidad el brazo izquierdo de Hermione, cuya mano estaba todavía dentro del cuello de su camisa, tratando de aliviar el golpe del hombro derecho.

Él simplemente sustituyó con su mano la de ella. Y empezó a acariciar con cuidado la piel del hombro lastimado. Ella empezó a notar alivio, curiosamente, sus propias caricias no implicaban lo mismo que si él se las aplicaba. Draco no apartó los ojos de ella, mientras dejaba que su mano recorriera el hombro por debajo de la camisa de Hermione. El toque era especialmente cálido, y traidoramente íntimo. Unos segundos después, Hermione dejó que la mano abandonara el hombro, para pasar a su nuca, y así dejar que él aproximara su boca a la suya, quedando definitivamente atrapada entre la pared y el depredador, entre la pared del pasillo del nido de víboras, y el depredador que protegía su territorio.

En el nido de víboras. Pensar en alguien que pudiera hacerle daño a ella, le hacía hervir la sangre, esa sangre pura que llevaba en las venas.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Biblioteca**_

Malfoy se marchó a su dormitorio a darse una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa. Hermione todavía ni siquiera le había preguntado nada de su peculiar paseo nocturno ni los motivos que le impulsaron a tomarlo. Según habían pasado las horas del día, se encontraba más y más resuelta a no sacar el tema. Después de todo, le parecía que era una absoluta tontería, y que él haría como siempre, enfadarse, descartar ninguna aventura, y seguramente, _lo único que conseguiría era que él acabara de verdad abandonándola._

Había quedado con él en que iría a buscarla a la biblioteca. Suspiró cuando entró y vio que, salvo algunos estudiantes de TIMOs y de EXTASIS, la biblioteca estaba bastante vacía. Resolvió que podría consultar algunas cosas más sobre transformaciones humanas, ya que hacía tiempo que no había prestado atención a sus propias clases de EXTASIS, tan preocupada que había estado de preparar Transformaciones para los de primer curso.

Pasó por las estanterías de Transformaciones, y miró hacia el lugar que Draco siempre había escogido para estudiar, el año anterior, junto a la ventana, y sintió una oleada de calidez. _Teorías de la transformación transustancial. _Sentía esa sensación única, irrepetible, mágica, de saberse especial para alguien, y saber que en algún momento del día y de la noche, esa persona se acordaba de ella. _Guía de transformación, nivel superior. _Tal vez no se lo hubiese dicho nunca, no hasta ahora. _Transformación del metal: la alquimia. _Pero ella sí se sentía querida. _Transformaciones erradas y sus soluciones. _Hermione recogió un volumen sin estar muy centrada, y se sentó en el sitio donde siempre se solía sentar Draco, con una sonrisa embobada en los labios. _Alquimia Antigua Arte y Ciencia._

"Herrmione…"

La joven llevaba apenas diez minutos leyendo el libro, cuando alzó la mirada y se cruzó con los ojos negros de Viktor Krum.

"Viktor… perdón… profesor…" corrigió al momento.

Viktor sonrió débilmente, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía unas marcas debajo de los ojos, el tipo de marca de alguien que no dormía demasiado bien.

"¿Es… estás bien?" preguntó ella, cerrando su libro al instante, y mirando con curiosidad y preocupación. Entonces sintió un pinchazo dentro, y recordó el Mapa al verlo la noche anterior.

Viktor Krum. En el Salón de Lectura.

"Sí, estoy bien, _grracias_. ¿Y tú?. _Perrdona, Herrmione_, no _prretendía interrumpirr_ tu estudio."

"Oh." Hermione miró su libro, cerrado automáticamente para entablar conversación con Krum. "No… no te preocupes, no estaba interesándome demasiado…"

Mintió. El libro estaba siendo muy interesante. Era un área apenas tratada en Hogwarts, y esperaba que algo cayera en EXTASIS de Transformaciones. Se dio cuenta de que Viktor había dado una respuesta más bien formal a una pregunta que ella no pretendía que fuese formal.

Una respuesta para desviar la verdadera respuesta. Era evidente que no descansaba bien.

Volvió a notar un pinchazo dentro. Y se acordó, allí, en la biblioteca, de las veces que Viktor, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, se había acercado muy torpemente a ella para conocerla mejor, para hablar con ella, para huir de sus admiradoras, y sobre todo, para proponerle que fuera con él al Baile.

Entonces Hermione soñaba con que Ron fuese el que la invitara. Pero Ron andaba como un inferius por los pasillos, hechizado por las alumnas de Beauxbatons en general, y por Fleur Delacour, su actual cuñada, en particular.

El principio del final de su enamoriscamiento.

Se movió incómoda, tratando de pasar página a esos pensamientos, y de centrarse en Viktor y su problema actual. Y sobre todo, por la razón por la que él había salido en el Mapa esa noche.

"Profesor… puedo… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo?"

Viktor frunció el ceño y miró con los ojos entornados a Hermione.

"¿Qué _quierres_ decir?"

Hermione se movió otra vez con nerviosismo en su silla, dándose cuenta de la ambigüedad de la pregunta. Y se ruborizó.

"Quiero decir…" tragó saliva, y se aferró precisamente a esos recuerdos del pasado que la ataban sin remedio a Viktor. Y estaba segura de que él no los traicionaría. "Si te cuento algo que no debería haber hecho¿me castigarás?"

Viktor se cruzó de brazos y miró a la joven pensándose la respuesta. Ella se mordió el labio, y él apartó el rostro, dejando que los cabellos negros ocultaran su expresión a Hermione.

"Está bien. _Guardarré_ el _secrreto."_

"Es…" Hermione miró hacia la Señora Pince, se interrumpió, y recogió el libro rápidamente, y lo llevó a la estantería, seguida de Viktor. De reojo, sintió la proximidad de Viktor y se puso un poco nerviosa. No porque pensara que había algo entre ellos, sino ante la posibilidad de que eso pudiera malinterpretarse. Dejó el libro en su sitio, y giró la cabeza hacia el profesor.

"Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta, no podemos hablar en la biblioteca."

Viktor miró a Hermione fijamente, y ella se ruborizó.

Era la misma frase que le había dicho, cuatro años atrás, cuando empezaron una ambigua amistad. Y ahora seguía siendo igual de ambigua.

O más, dada la situación en la que se encontraban.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco llegó a la biblioteca con la túnica sobre un sencillo jersey de color gris y unos vaqueros negros, tras quitarse la ropa del día anterior. Miró alrededor y buscó a Hermione por las mesas; frunció el ceño levemente al no encontrarla, y se detuvo entre dos estanterías. Y recordó a Blaise, a quien había dejado en la Sala Común de Slytherin, hacía unos minutos.

"_Eres un ingenuo, Malfoy. Te darás cuenta de que no son de fiar. Ni siquiera tu sangre sucia, ella es la que menos. Y cuando lo veas, tendrás que tomar partido finalmente. Ya has visto por dónde van las cosas en el Ministerio, y qué se espera de ti."_

Blaise había dado en la diana. Era un tema que no quería tratar durante su estancia en Hogwarts, pero la presencia el día anterior de varias personalidades del Ministerio de Magia no hicieron sino recordarle que tenía ciertos compromisos adquiridos desde hacía generaciones con la política de su mundo. Draco se mordió el labio superior, meditando sus opciones. Muy pequeñas. Y se llevó una mano a la frente, agobiado. No faltaba todas las semanas una carta de su madre avisándole que estaba organizando una fiesta de navidad en Malfoy Manor, en la que Draco no dudaba que pretendía utilizar todos los medios a su alcance para lograr un mayor acercamiento a los Fawcett.

Luego estaban los EXTASIS, las clases de pociones y las clases con Potter. En las que tenía que espabilar, si quería conseguir un puñetero _patronus _como el que la misma tarde anterior había sido crucial para rescatar a ese Gryffindor del Bosque Prohibido.

Agitó la cabeza para sacar todo el estrés de su mente, como si fuese nieve caída sobre su cabeza, y se acercó hacia el mostrador de préstamos donde estaba la Señora Pince, catalogando y haciendo inventario de unos libros recién adquiridos.

"Buenos días, Señora Pince. ¿Ha visto a Hermione Granger?. Castaña, pelo rizado y abundante, Gryffindor, la Premio Anual…"

"Granger, por supuesto, sé quién es." Respondió Pince apuntando en un pergamino unos datos sobre el volumen que estaba consultando. Draco esbozó una mueca burlona. Por supuesto, siete años de incansables visitas a la biblioteca, lo raro sería que no fuesen amigas íntimas. "Ha estado leyendo un rato, pero se ha marchado." Añadió Pince, dejando el libro y tomando otro, sin dejar de trabajar por el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera ahí.

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre el mostrador, y se inclinó sobre él ligeramente, extrañado, ya que había quedado con ella.

"¿Qué se ha marchado?"

"Sí. Con el profesor Krum." Respondió ella, sin dejar de consultar libro y apuntando datos para su registro. "Ni siquiera se llevó un libro como suele…"

La señora Pince levantó la vista de su libro y se dio cuenta de que Draco se había ido, sin darle las gracias, como era costumbre en casi todos los alumnos.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Invernadero 1**_

"No… qué va, en realidad me gusta mucho el quidditch. Es sólo que… no soy muy bueno volando."

Hannah estaba sentada en una de las mesas frente a Neville, mientras él ocultaba con su cuerpo lo que estaba haciendo con una planta. Le había dicho que no mirara, porque era un sorpresa, y aunque Hannah se moría de curiosidad, obedeció sonriente.

Neville sólo utilizaba la varita con la misteriosa planta. Nada de tijeras, ni de tenazas, ni de macetas. Sólo la varita, y de vez en cuando le escuchaba susurrar algún Encantamiento.

Ella rió en voz baja.

"Yo tampoco soy nada del otro mundo volando."

"No es verdad." Dijo Neville, todavía de espaldas a ella. Hannah pestañeó dos veces, sonriente. "Te he visto volar con los de Hufflepuff."

"¿Me has visto?" preguntó ella, agradablemente sorprendida. Pero al momento frunció el ceño, pensando en las veces que había tenido aterrizajes desastrosos. "¿Cuándo?"

"No sé, muchas veces. Bueno, el año pasado no, claro." Añadió Neville. Se detuvo y se giró con cuidado de que no se viera la planta. "Y no me parece que vueles mal. Yo sí que vuelo fatal."

Hannah seguía teniendo una sonrisa en los labios, tímida, halagada. Y se encogió lentamente de un hombro.

"No importa. Volar no es importante, si puede Aparecerte. Yo tendré el examen el año que viene."

Neville la miró por un momento y se giró hacia la planta. Invocó algún encantamiento más y se irguió, para contemplar lo que Hannah todavía no podía ver.

"Tú sin embargo eres muy bueno en Herbología, Neville. Y que no se te da mal Encantamientos. Ahora veo porqué."

"Mi abuela dice que Encantamientos es para los blandos. Ella estaría feliz de la vida…" Neville buscó en unos cajones tras ocultar la planta con una fina tela parda. "…si fuese muy bueno en Pociones, o en Defensa…"

"Defensa se te da muy bien." Dijo Hannah, acariciando la mesa que tenía debajo, y que afortunadamente, no estaba sucia, considerando que casi todas las mesas de los Invernaderos solían estarlo. "Creo que fuiste el mejor alumno de Harry, cuando estábamos en el Ejército de Dumbledore. ¿Te acuerdas?"

Neville sacó una especie de láminina de plástico y la dejo sobre la mesa, y volvió a girarse para ver a Hannah. El rostro normalmente jovial de Neville estaba ensombrecido, y Hannah tragó saliva, ante el cambio de humor.

"Esa fue la mejor época de mi vida." Dijo Neville, en un susurro. "Harry me dio una oportunidad de conocerme mejor a mi mismo, y de sacar lo mejor de mi."

Hannah parpadeó, y no respondió inmediatamente. Tocó ausentemente la bufanda negra y amarilla que tenía colgando de su cuello.

"Si Harry te hubiera enseñado Pociones, también se te habrían dado bien." Dijo ella, sin mirar al Gryffindor.

Él rio y miró hacia los cristales del invernadero, con una sonrisa ligeramente nostálgica.

"No creas. Hermione lo ha intentando cientos de veces, y siempre ha sido un fracaso. Y no sería porque ella era mala profesora. Simplemente no se me da bien Pociones." Se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia. "Tampoco es que me guste mucho esa rama de la magia."

"¿Y qué más le da a tu abuela?"

"Mi abuela siempre ha soñado que seguiría los pasos de mi padre. Auror. Y para ello debía ser un portento en Pociones, y en otras materias. Como lo fue él."

Hannah inclinó la cabeza a un lado y bajó los ojos. Neville no solía hablar de sus padres. Pero desde el momento en el que habían intercambiado conversaciones, habían descubierto que cuando hablaban de sus padres, y ella de su madre, el dolor era más liviano, la herida menos sangrante, la punzada menos aguda.

"Tú serás lo que quieras ser, Neville." Dijo ella intentando sonreír de nuevo.

Neville bajó la mirada hacia su varita, la nueva, la que sustituyó aquella que perdió y que perteneció a su padre. Su propia abuela se la compró, para sorpresa de Neville, que hasta ese momento había creído que ella jamás le iba a perdonar que la varita de Frank se hubiera roto.

"No me gusta noviembre." Susurró Neville, sin dejar de mirar el gris del cielo. "Nunca me gustará." Hannah se bajó de la mesa, y se acercó despacio a Neville. Le puso una mano en el brazo y buscó su mirada. Él bajó los ojos hacia la rubia muchacha.

"En noviembre mis padres fueron torturados por mortífagos."

Hannah dio un respingo, pero no soltó la mano del brazo de Neville, y siguió mirándolo con una expresión horrorizada ante la revelación.

"Lo siento… Neville."

Hannah se acercó más y le abrazó. Notó el cuerpo de Neville tenso, poco acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto tan espontáneas. Y sonrió cuando notó que Neville le devolvía, tímidamente, el abrazo.

"Venga, te voy a dar la sorpresa." dijo él, finalmente.

Hannah se separó de Neville y dejó que él hiciera alguna cosa con la lámina de plástico que había sacado del cajón. En un momento dado, se dio la vuelta y le presentó un tulipán cuyo bulbo estaba protegido en un sencillo tiesto. Neville había envuelto con cuidado la planta con el plástico, para que guardase humedad. El tulipán variaba de color por sí solo, y Hannah miró maravillada.

"¡Neville!. ¡Es precioso!" Hannah lo tomó con cuidado en las manos y miró cómo pasaba de un azul púrpura progresivamente a un verde manzana. "¿Es de esas flores que cambian de color según el humor de la persona?" preguntó ella, sonriente y emocionada. "¿O por el aura que desprendemos?"

Neville carraspeó un poco, algo avergonzado.

"Bueno… no… realmente el encantamiento hace que cambie de color, pero no sé bien por qué. Puede ser por el cambio del tiempo. Por la diferencia de temperatura. Por la cercanía o lejanía de personas… O porque sí." Neville se encogió de hombros, a modo de disculpa. "No sé todavía hacer ese tipo de flores."

Ella tocó con un dedo, muy suavemente, un pétalo del tulipán, y éste pasó del color verde a un pálido amarillo.

"Me da igual. Me gusta que cambie de color, _porque sí." _Hannah se apartó un momento para dejar con cuidado la planta sobre la mesa que había estado ocupando ella misma, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Neville. Se acercó a él y puso las manos a ambos lados de su cara. La bajó hacia ella, y besó sus labios.

Neville se apartó un momento, para mirar a Hannah, cuestionándose la situación. Su innata inseguridad invadiéndole por unos momentos.

"Nunca nadie había tenido el valor de hacer esto por mi, Neville. De decirme las cosas que tú dices. Sólo tú." Dijo ella.

Se quedaron durante unos minutos callados, abrazados. Y Neville se preguntó qué querría decir ella. Él creía de verdad que tan sólo había hecho lo que debía. Ella le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. Por lo tanto, tenía que actuar en consecuencia, sin tenerle miedo a un rechazo o a una burla.

Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo inmensamente Gryffindor que Hannah le había hecho sentir.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Lugar desconocido**_

"¿Un Gryffindor de los pequeños?" preguntó el alto personaje, acariciando una gran lechuza macho que tenía aferrada en su brazo.

"Sí. Al parecer fue atacado por ese licántropo."

Dolores Umbridge se paseó por la habitación, y observó con atención la enorme estantería llena de libros. No se atrevió a tocar ninguno, pero se acercó con atención. Torció la boca y miró de nuevo a su acompañante, que seguía prestando más atención a su ave que a la mujer envuelta en una túnica rosa.

"Ya podías haber escogido un licántropo más hábil." continuó ella con reproche en su voz.

Su acompañante no respondió inmediatamente, sino que le dio de comer al ave unos trozos de golosinas para lechuzas.

"Ya bueno… supongo que habría sido todo un triunfo que el mismísimo Remus Lupin fuese el licántropo que hiciera su aparición estelar en Hogwarts, atacando a sus alumnos como una bestia salvaje." respondió él, en un tomo muy sarcástico.

"Bueno, eso es lo que él es… es lo que son todos…" respondió indignada ella.

El hombre dejó que el ave volviera a su percha, mientras le dio otro trozo más de alimento, y se dio la vuelta, con una expresión fría e irritada.

"Créeme, Dolores. Nada me complacería más que poner en su lugar a uno de los miembros de la Orden. _Lástima que no fuese Potter. O Black. _Pero cada uno tuvo el destino que merecía." Chascó la lengua, en un falso gesto de lástima por esas tragedias. "Pero… todo llegará. De momento hemos logrado el propósito que queríamos. Te dije que sería muy sencillo terminar por quitarnos a Scrimgeour de en medio. Y tú podrás entonces sacar todas esas leyecitas pidiendo el fin de la licantropía, la prohibición de respirar o la obligación de llevar rosa a todas partes."

Las aletas de la nariz de Umbridge se abrieron, mostrando una vez más su indignación antes los comentarios burlones de su compañero.

"Reconozco que tu plan ha sido… _eficaz." _Acabó por confesar ella. Miró hacia los libros de la estantería y se preguntó si su interlocutor era animago."Sin embargo, todavía no tengo el Ministerio bajo control, mucho me temo. Y hay algunos patrocinadores que se resisten, o no se han pronunciado."

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó el hombre, sentándose en el mullido sofá, y apuntando con la varita hacia la chimenea con indiferencia. Las llamas se prendieron.

"Draco Malfoy." Respondió ella. "Con lo prometedor que era cuando le di clase…" se lamentó.

"Ah…" guardó la varita cuando las llamas ardieron en la chimenea, y su luz pareció destacar el brillo de la tela de su túnica. "Malfoy… Interesante. Mantiene él en persona los contactos que tenía Lucius¿me equivoco?"

"No. No te equivocas. Draco tiene que estar con nosotros, es sólo que… bueno, ya sabes. Se unió a Potter al final."

"Sí." El misterioso sujeto se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. "Lo sé. No me olvido." Hizo una pausa. "Tranquila. De Malfoy me he ocupado yo."

Miró la lechuza con intencionalidad, y una torva sonrisa en los labios.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Patio de Transformaciones**_

Hermione salió del Patio tras despedirse de Viktor, abrazándose a sí misma. Fue hacia la biblioteca, pensando que Draco la habría esperado o estaría buscándola. No levantó la mirada del suelo, pensando en su conversación con Krum, hasta que llegó a los portones que daban al corredor para llegar a la biblioteca.

Se detuvo y alzó la vista, al darse cuenta de que, apoyado en los arcos del claustro alrededor del patio, estaba Draco. Con el rostro frío. Impasible.

"¡Malfoy!" Hermione se acercó a él y dejó caer los brazos, para ir directamente a rodearlo con ellos. "¡Iba a buscarte…!"

"Granger." Dijo él, con seriedad, apartando lo que iba a ser un abrazo cariñoso. "Tú y yo, _hemos terminado."_

Hermione palideció, y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza. Apoyó la mano en la columna de granito, a fin de no perder el equilibrio que tanto moral como físicamente estaba pendiente de un fino hilo.

"¿De qué hablas?" Hermione miró horrorizada a Draco, respirando por la boca. "¿Es una broma?. ¿Es por Krum?. ¿Es porque no nos hemos visto en la biblioteca?"

"Hemos terminado. No. No. Y no." Contestó él fríamente, respondiendo a cada una de las preguntas con indiferencia.

"¿Qué es entonces?" preguntó ella, con el corazón desbocándose.

Draco la miró y respondió inmediatamente. Como si hubiese ensayado la respuesta, automáticamente.

"_No eres suficiente para mi."_

Malfoy se separó de la columna, y se marchó, sin más. Hermione se quedó clavada, bajo la arcada donde él había estado apoyado. Y miró hacia la hierba brillante del patio. Sin pestañear, sin creerlo, hasta que los ojos le escocieron hasta doler, y sólo podía aliviarlo las lágrimas.

El cielo sin embargo, _no lloró con ella._

Hermione odió el mes de noviembre.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Estoy quitándome los tomates, lechugas, berzas, coliflores y rábanos que acabáis de arrojarme :$. Estoy complicando la historia. Así que el hecho de que Draco haya cortado __tiene mucho más de fondo de lo que parece__. Y como he dicho al principio, no es directamente atribuible a que Hermione esté hablando con Krum. Sería demasiado infantil para él, y simplista por mi parte._

_Reitero: todo el fic tiene mucho más de fondo de lo que aparenta. No se trata de poner relaciones amorosas con celos, cabreos y reconciliaciones. Quien lo lea así, pues bien, pero insisto, que todo, absolutamente todo está escrito con un propósito bien definido. Además, recordad la primera parte del capítulo._

_Es canon que los Longbottom fueron torturados después de la caída de Voldemort. La he situado en noviembre (del 81), pero puede que fuese un poquito más tarde._

_Si pensáis que Blaise sabe cosas, sí, sabe cosas, pero desde luego, __menos__ de las que él, en su vanidad, cree. Recordad que está cometiendo el mismo error que otros antes que él con respecto a Voldemort. Es algo que se lo ha hecho ver alguien como Nott, nada menos._

_Gracias, como siempre, por leer la historia, y gracias también por vuestros comentarios, qué sería de mi sin ellos: __**Heredrha, Sabaku no Akelos, Nasirid **__(y en LJ)__**, Lara-evans, Nicole Daidouji **__(y en LJ, mucho)__**, Abril, Lil-Evans **__(y en LJ)__**, Cristhine, Isa Malfoy, Yedra Phoenix, Corae. **__**Grengras, Annirve, blackstarshine **__(y en LJ), __**Rosa, Saiph Lestrange, CrissBlack, XKelidaX.**_

_Hasta el próximo :) y de nuevo, os pido paciencia en la espera, porque me temo que mínimo tengo que actualizar cada 15 días. _


	22. Ruptura Rotura

_Empieza el capi con un texto introductorio, aplicable a todo el mundo. Por eso va en 2ª persona, te puede ocurrir a ti, a mi, y en este caso, pienso sobre todo en cuatro personajes: Hermione, Arthur y Molly, y Percy. Todos por motivos similares, aunque con hechos causantes muy distintos. _

_La estructura de esa introducción parte del momento en el que la feliz realidad que vives __se rompe por un hecho causante__: se pasa al momento de afrontarla (cambiando de _estilo normal centrado_ a cursiva alineado a la izquierda), la evolución siguiente, en distintos bloques según avanza el tiempo y vas recuperándote, con mayor o menor éxito._

_Quien ha sufrido una ruptura, una pérdida o un momento similar, probablemente comprenda el sentido que hay detrás. Cómo puede llegar el dolor a acabar con tu propia cordura. Sin necesidad de escribirlo, espero que hayáis entendido a Hermione (más fácilmente), pero sobre todo, a Percy y su solitaria agonía._

"La vida es lo que te ocurre cuando estás ocupándote de hacer otros planes", _que termina ese texto introductorio, es un verso de John Lennon._

_Dedicado a todas las estudiantes, aunque estéis leyendo el fic ahora, espero que no estorbe vuestra concentración. Y dedicado a Heredrha, por haber escrito mi hecho causante :'(_

oOOoOOoOOo

**Resumen Cap. 21: **Hermione experimenta una sensación extraña en un Salón de Lectura, en el cual averigua más tarde que también se encontraba Viktor Krum. Nott echa en cara a Zabini su ignorancia frente a hechos relacionados con las actividades de los mortífagos, y Draco, presionado por varios frentes, decide cortar su relación con Hermione, al tiempo que Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbott comienzan la suya.

**

* * *

**

"_**Te importa tanto que tienes la sensación de que vas a desangrarte de dolor." –** Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

oOOoOOoOOo

**Capítulo 22. Ruptura. Rotura**

¿Alguna vez has sentido el tiempo detenerse en seco, un momento, una eternidad?

No oyes la música de fondo. No sientes la gente a tu alrededor. No oyes los vagones. No sientes las prisas. No sabes si hace frío o calor. No sabes si estás todo imaginándolo, si es producto de un mal sueño. En ese momento, se produce una ruptura con la realidad que te rodea y sólo percibes la violenta constatación de un único hecho que ha provocado el milagro de controlar el tiempo:

_Algo de ti se ha roto en pedazos. Tan brusco es el sentimiento, que sólo más tarde, mucho más tarde, tu mente reacciona. _

_Lloras. Odias. Amas. Te cuestionas tu propia existencia. _

_Durante las noches no duermes, tan sólo dándole vueltas a lo mismo: Ese momento detenido, que marca el inicio de una nueva vida._

_Pero algo de ti sigue roto en pedazos. _

_Durante los días, respiras, con la mirada fija en un punto, incapaz de prestar atención a tu alrededor. _

La música de fondo sigues sin oirla. No sientes a la gente. Ni las prisas. No recuerdas por qué vas a donde quiera que te diriges. No recuerdas qué parte de ti has perdido. O qué parte de ti se han llevado, porque no era tuya, y qué parte de ti echas de menos, porque lo era. Porque te han roto.

Como en aquel momento de la ruptura.

No tienes lágrimas, las gastaste todas durante la primera noche. Esa primera noche, la primera noche del resto de tu vida, vomitaste porque el cuerpo rechazó automáticamente cualquier elemento extraño que había entrado en el cuerpo. Tu realidad era todavía la anterior a aquel instante detenido. La realidad que aún vive tu cuerpo y tu cabeza. Era felicidad, era costumbre y era todo perfecto.

No aceptas que tu futuro sea así. Infeliz, novedoso, imperfecto.

No, no es verdad; acabas aceptándolo, pero has pagado un terrible precio.

Porque algo sigue roto. Y tú también.

_Logras recomponer con el paso del tiempo... meses... años... los pedazos que has podido ir recuperando con otros momentos mágicos, otros golpecitos de felicidad, que nunca serán los mismos. Los efectos secundarios nunca advierten de que tu alegría ya nunca será la misma._

_Porque tu futuro lo habías imaginado perfecto, como era antes del instante demoledor, como era antes de la ruptura temporal. Esta es una realidad alternativa, aquella que sólo imaginas de paso o incluso la vives en un sueño. Ni siquiera le habrías dado más vueltas._

_Salvo por el hecho de que sí es el futuro que estás viviendo en realidad. Y es desgarrador._

Y con el tiempo... meses... años... has recompuesto aquello que se te rompió. Lo has reconstruido pegándole con cuidado, durante mucho tiempo, todas las piezas que estallaron, numerosas, diminutas, y que has ido buscando, recuperando.

Algunas piezas nunca las podrás sustituir, porque las has perdido definitivamente y nada que vas hallando encaja en sus huecos negros, vacíos: El tiempo alivia las heridas, pero sigue dejando marcas, cicatrices.

Otros huecos los has llenado con los recuerdos del futuro alternativo que perdiste en la ruptura. Todas las escenas de tu vida, de tu futuro, tal y como lo habías planificado, tal y como tuvo que haber sido. Y las cicatrices se abren, y los huecos no se llenan de realidades, sino de imposibles.

Y te da miedo pensar en ello. Y pensar en lo maravillosa que habría sido tu vida, si nunca se hubiera producido ese instante demoledor. El que te rompió por dentro; la ruptura.

_La vida es lo que te ocurre cuando estás ocupándote de hacer otros planes._

oOOoOOoOOo

En un antiguo Castillo mágico, cerca de Hogsmeade, Reino Unido, hay alguien que trata de encontrar desesperadamente sus piezas.

En Hogsmeade, Reino Unido, hay alguien que no quiere recomponerlas.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Lunes 2 de noviembre de 1998**_

_**Ministerio de Magia. **_

_**Departamento de Aurores**_

Arthur Weasley cerró la puerta del despacho de Kingsley e intercambió con él una mirada sombría.

"Kingsley..."

"Buenos días Arthur." respondió Shacklebolt amablemente. "¿Qué tal estás?. ¿Y Molly?"

"Mejor... va mejor." Arthur se sentó directamente en una de las sillas de confidente que tenía el auror frente a su escritorio, y se quedó un rato mirando fijamente el bote con las plumas que reposaba cerca de él; algunas sin estrenar.

Kingsley movió con la varita el juego de té que tenía en una mesita apartada y las tazas de té con leche volaron hacia su compañero.

"Creo que no tengo nada para acompañar el té..." dijo Kingsley, a modo de disculpa. "No suelo hacer mucho trabajo de despacho, como bien imaginas..."

"No te preocupes, Kingsley; gracias. He desayunado en casa." Arthur seguía sin mirar a su compañero, y éste se inclinó hacia delante en su escritorio, juntando las yemas de los dedos delante de su barbilla, y se fijó que Arthur había bajado bastante de peso. Si desayunaba mucho como hábito, no se notaba en su aspecto. Cansado, abatido, desmejorado. "¿Alguna novedad?"

"Estoy esperando el anuncio oficial por parte del Wizengamot. Todos los Jefes de Departamento lo estamos esperando ¿verdad?"

Arthur se mordió los labios, y alargó la mano hacia su taza.

"No me interesa mucho el anuncio del nombramiento de Umbridge, como comprenderás." respondió en voz baja Arthur. "Intento ser fuerte, por Molly, por nuestros hijos. Pero no puedo evitarlo, Kingsley. ¿Alguien va a por nosotros?. Fred y George... ellos han intentado cubrir la gravedad de su ataque, sé que es para tranquilizarnos. Pero no soy estúpido. Alguien quiere acabar con mi familia, con mis hijos, Kingsley, y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados."

Kingsley bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té con leche, meditando con cuidado su respuesta.

"Arthur... hay cosas que sé que se me están escapando. No logro todavía dar con ello, pero me confunde mucho. Ese licántropo, en Hogwarts, justo durante la celebración del Aniversario... Lo de tus hijos... y Minerva..."

Arthur levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos marrones en su compañero, el ceño ligeramente fruncido tras las gafas.

"¿Minerva?"

"Me ha comunicado algunos hechos extraños en Hogwarts que todavía trato de darles sentido. El único nexo de conexión que tengo es ese licántropo. No consigo enlazar nada más." Kingsley frunció el ceño. "Has visto las notas internas..."

Arthur asintió despacio.

"Dicen que se ha bajado la guardia en Hogwarts, que ya no es seguro... y todo desde la muerte de Dumbledore..."

"Y la incompetencia del Ministro..." añadió Kingsley. "Muchos miembros del Wizengamot tienen a hijos, sobrinos y nietos en Hogwarts. Muchos han creído que ha habido una serie de irregularidades y de irresponsabilidades en cuanto a la gestión y protección del Colegio."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con...?" Arthur se interrumpió. "Bueno, disculpa que no me preocupe tanto de Hogwarts, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mis hijos?"

Kingsley dio un sorbo a su té, y dejó la taza con cuidado en su plato.

"De momento, no comprendo el súbito interés por la licantropía; porqué se entendió que los atacantes de Penelope fueron licántropos. Porqué un licántropo atacó a unos alumnos en Hogwarts."

"Kingsley ¿piensas que tiene que ver algo con la tradicional antipatía de Umbridge hacia ellos?"

"Lo pienso; sí." afirmó el auror.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

"Un licántropo no atacó a mis hijos. Penelope murió por una maldición asesina. Kingsley, no veo la conexión."

"Arthur, eso es precisamente lo que parece."

Arthur Weasley finalmente tomó la taza entre sus manos, y se quedó contemplando el líquido que contenía.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Kingsley se incorporó, con la mano en la boca, en un gesto de evidente reflexión. Se giró hacia Arthur al cabo de unos segundos, con una mirada de determinación en sus negros ojos. Pero sorprendentemente, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

"Proteger Hogwarts. Dame exactamente… este mes de plazo. Y sobre Percy… creo que tengo una idea de dónde puede haber ido."

Arthur palideció.

"¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?"

"No lo sé." Respondió Kingsley con suavidad. "Pero he supuesto algo que hasta hace poco no se me había ocurrido. Percy quiso ir a Gringotts no porque quisiera proteger algo, sino por protección."

"No… no entiendo nada…"

Kingsley murmuró un encantamiento y un ladrillo salió despacio de la pared, dejando libre un hueco donde tenía sobre todo, algunos objetos curiosos y pergaminos de todo tipo. Extrajo uno y lo leyó brevemente. Entonces, se lo tendió al señor Weasley.

Arthur leyó con interés, y al finalizar, clavó unos ojos vidriosos en Kingsley.

"Quieres decir que… trató de entrar en Gringotts…"

"Sí. Quiso buscar un lugar donde protegerse. Y esa misma noche pudo tomar una lechuza de Eeylops y enviarla. La cuestión es¿a dónde?"

Arthur sintió sus manos temblar y dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa.

"Cómo… ¿envió la lechuza antes o después de intentar entrar en Gringotts?"

Kingsley recogió el pergamino, donde venía apuntada una detallada cronología de los hechos acaecidos la fatídica noche de la muerte de Penelope. Lo miró un momento, sin leerlo, estudiando con cuidado las palabras.

"Murieron unos aurores, y unos muggles. Yo diría que la prioridad de Percy fue enviar la lechuza. _No ponerse a salvo."_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Lugar desconocido**_

"Siempre has sido excelente en Transformaciones." Comentó Callahan, puesto de pie con una actitud incómoda. No se había retirado la capa de viaje, porque tenía la intención de salir de allí en cuanto le fuera posible. Un fracaso ante el Señor Oscuro, y seguramente no habría vivido para contarlo.

Pero el hombre que tenía delante de él, y que había realizado un complejo hechizo transmutador sobre un pisapapeles de granito, estaba tranquilo, sosegado.

"No tanto como quisiera." le respondió con suavidad.

Callahan parpadeó, y cambió el peso del cuerpo al otro lado, buscando un equilibrio entre la postura despreocupada, y la actitud evidentemente tensa que tenía.

"¿No?" contestó Callahan, intentando sonar natural en la conversación.

"No."

Su interlocutor guardó la varita y clavó sus ojos oscuros en Callahan. Fríos, inteligentes. Callahan no supo si tranquilizarse porque él acababa de guardar la varita, y porque su rostro no rezumaba odio ni frustración antes su fracaso frente a los gemelos Weasley, o bien, debía precisamente preocuparse, y mucho, por esa actitud engañosamente calmada y relajada.

Callahan vio que el hombre ignoró el pisapapeles del escritorio, y consultaba lo que parecía ser la agenda del día. Organizado, metódico, cuidadoso.

Calculador.

Como un científico.

Si existieran en el mundo mágico, claro.

"Flamel… por ejemplo…" Murmuró, sin dejar de leer, al cabo de un rato.

Callahan no entendió a qué se refería. O tal vez había leído ese nombre. Abrió la boca para responder, o preguntar.

"Esperemos que la querida Dolores sea nombrada. Y cuando lo sea, entonces es cuando sabrá qué es manejar conflictos." Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

"¿Qué… qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"_Tsk, tsk_… Callahan. Más bien ¿qué vas a hacer _tú_ ahora?" inclinó la cabeza, sonriente. En ese momento, la puerta sonó y entró por ella Augustus Rookwood. Con varios cortes en la cara y caminando como si tuviese un pequeño problema en una pierna. "Ah, Augustus, justo a quien esperaba." Volvió hacia Callahan. "Yo te recomiendo que vayas a Hogwarts. Discretamente. Y te encargues de liberar definitivamente a su invitado. Hasta ahora ha causado pequeños daños a una mascota y a un elfo doméstico. Pero ha llegado su momento."

Callahan palideció.

"Pe… pero… Argus…"

Rookwood se colocó junto al oscuro personaje, en absoluto conmovido por la vacilación de Callahan. Y sonrió, conociendo perfectamente el destino que le aguardaba, una vez se acercara a aquella criatura.

"…quiero… decir… Filch… ¿no se estaba ocupando ya?"

"Estamos aquí todos para ayudarnos unos a otros. Mulciber ha cumplido con Filch. Augustus aquí presente…" miró al recién llegado. "…lo hizo bastante bien en el Ministerio. Eres tú, Callahan, el que no fuiste de mucha utilidad frente a dos jovenzuelos."

Callahan tragó saliva. Es verdad. Era un pacto que hicieron. No había dominadores ni dominados. Estaban ahí para formar parte de una estudiada venganza. Para desestabilizar lo que los había llevado al borde del abismo. Y lo desconcertante era desconocer el castigo ante un fracaso.

Ante el Señor Oscuro, no habría habido ni oportunidad de pensarlo. Aquí… no lo sabía. Era territorio desconocido.

"De acuerdo. Iré…" murmuró Callahan, saludando a sus compañeros, y retirándose por la puerta.

Rookwood observó la marcha, y vio cómo su compañero estaba apuntando algo en un libro o agenda.

"Nuestro pequeño invitado en Hogwarts no puede ser derrotado. Callahan debe tener mucho cuidadito con él, ahora lo único que quiere es comer. Matar. Destruir. Hacer lo que sabe hacer."

"Pero… ¿no supone que si Umbridge es nombrada Ministra… no tendrá ella el mismo problema que Scrimgeour?" preguntó Rookwood con voz aburrida.

El oscuro personaje se apoyó en el escritorio, y cruzó los brazos, observando la luz grisácea que se filtraba por la cortina traslúcida. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, y no varió su actitud calmada.

"A largo plazo, sí. Ahora mismo, es el golpe de efecto que necesitamos. En cuanto se produzca la primera muerte, entonces apoyarán sin dudarlo a Umbridge. Cuando se produzcan las siguientes, no querrán tener en Hogwarts a alguien como McGonagall, continuista de Dumbledore. Es cuando tomaremos el control de allí también."

"Hablas de '_nosotros'_, pero que yo sepa, eres _tú_ el que has ideado todo."

El curioso individuo soltó una breve risa nasal.

"Trabajo en equipo. Callahan es el que ha cometido un grave error. Así que tendrá que apañárselas solo, en Hogwarts, frente a una criatura _indestructible."_

"Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Por qué ahora es indestructible esa cosa que hay en Hogwarts? Y si lo es, Callahan lo tendrá difícil para salir de ahí ¿no?" preguntó Rookwood.

Sin dejar de escribir, su oscuro compañero contestó.

"Siempre fue bastante dura de pelar. Pero es que el verano le sentó particularmente bien." Respondió crípticamente. "Lástima que eso no lo sepa Callahan. Lo echaremos de menos." Añadió, sin molestarse en fingir preocupación.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. **_

_**Cabaña de Hagrid**_

Si pudiera, se habría ido al Bosque Prohibido. Se habría perdido en él. Directamente fuera de este mundo.

Hermione agradeció que los lunes fuesen de los días largos, de los completitos en clases. Sus amigos siempre decían que eran de los peores no sólo por ser lunes. A ella el tener muchas clases no le generaba ansiedad.

Hoy sí. Se había enfrentado a las clases de Transformaciones, Astronomía y Runas como si estuviese en otra parte. Tomando apuntes mecánicamente, y contestando preguntas como si su mente estuviera allí, pero otra parte de su cuerpo, en otro mundo.

Era buena en Encantamientos y en Transformaciones. Se le daba bien cambiar cosas. Aunque no era de las mejores en hechizos embellecedores, se había manejado bien para disimular los párpados hinchados y las ojeras pronunciadas. En ella a veces ese aspecto no era demasiado llamativo, no en vano era conocida por pasar noches estudiando en determinadas épocas.

En el desayuno se había ganado algunas miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros. Y dio respuestas vagas, imprecisas y estudiadas ante la curiosidad y preocupación.

Los estudios habían sido su consuelo, su excusa y su coartada. Y ahora más que nunca.

Sabiendo que Hagrid estaba en una reunión de profesores programada tras la cena, Hermione miró a Fang, dando buena cuenta de un enorme hueso. Miró hacia el estadio de quidditch y sintió que su alma se estrujaba en el pecho, sabiendo que esa tarde Slytherin se había enfrentado contra Hufflepuff. Y no quiso saber el resultado.

El mundo no gira en torno al quidditch. Pero su mundo sí había girado en algunas cosas, no sólo en torno a los libros y las clases. Y sus pensamientos fueron hacia aquellos tiempos felices. Cuando eran ella y él, y nada más importaba. Miró la Torre de Gryffindor, alta, majestuosa, y recordó cuando él se acercó en su escoba una noche, a su ventana.

Vio la azotea donde habían discutido y donde él la besó por primera vez, justo después de haber lanzado un _Accio_ a la escoba que ella tenía sujeta con firmeza en su mano.

Veía cómo aprendía de él y su manera de preparar pociones, con una técnica muchísimo más depurada que la suya propia. Veía cómo le había dado clases. Cómo había engatusado a Carrow. Cómo la había ayudado a ella, aunque sólo hubiera sido por interés en una maldita poción. Cómo se había acostumbrado a su sentido del humor. A sus maneras exquisitas y a la vez, a su dejadez. A su comportamiento temperamental a veces, absolutamente impasible otras.

Era sentir una ausencia que era un vacío negro, hueco, irreemplazable. Era tener la constatación, indudable, de que su vida ya no sería la misma a partir de ese momento.

Como gesto absolutamente mecánico, se llevó la mano al cuello y tocó la costosa piedra que le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Y como tantas veces, no había notado que las lágrimas habían vuelto a bajar silenciosas por las mejillas. Irritándose de la humedad. Y pensó cómo en tan sólo dos meses, su vida se había vuelto gris, silenciosa, dramática. Recordó su cumpleaños, cuando la llevó al lago y ella fue feliz. Cuando habían mirado el cielo de la noche, juntos, y él le había prometido que volverían, porque estaba nublado y no se veían las estrellas. A él le fascinaban. Algo extraño debían de tener algunos miembros de su familia, por tener tal querencia a las estrellas y constelaciones.

Sus hombros se agitaron, suavemente, y por sus ojos seguían bajando las lágrimas silenciosas, discretas. Y se preguntó qué es lo que había hecho mal.

"_No eres suficiente para mi."_

Siempre lo había sabido. Siempre había sabido que ella no era lo bastante para él. Ni lo bastante guapa, ni lo bastante mágica, ni lo bastante divertida, ni lo bastante sarcástica, ni lo bastante elegante.

Podría quedarse allí toda la vida. Mirando a un perro roer un hueso. Esperar que sus amigos vinieran preocupados a buscarla.

_O él podría venir…_ Era la enésima vez que su mente conjuraba la visión de él, acercándose, suplicando perdón y explicándole la enésima razón, totalmente aceptable siempre, de porqué había dicho esas cosas. Y ella se echaría en sus brazos, y no habría sido más que un malentendido, como en otras ocasiones.

Y volverían a estar juntos, y todo volvería a ser perfecto.

Algo en la mente racional de Hermione le decía que tenía que volver a la Sala Común, que ni siquiera como Premio Anual podía estar a esas horas fuera del Castillo. Pero seguía con la mirada perdida, y las lágrimas cayendo despacio. Sin importarle mucho los puntos, los castigos. Ni necesidades básicas como comer o dormir.

Escuchó un ruido, y Fang alzó las orejas, husmeando el aire.

Hermione ni siquiera dio un respingo cuando Harry se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se sentó junto a ella, en el banco de la entrada de la Cabaña de Hagrid. Era como si los sentimientos estuvieran igual de colapsados que su propia mente.

"Hermione, es muy tarde ¿por qué no has ido a la reunión de prefectos?" Harry tocó la mano de Hermione, y vio que estaba fría. Tan sólo llevaba la túnica que usaba en clase, y la bufanda escarlata y dorada ni siquiera la tenía atada al cuello. "Estás helada." Harry, ya más cerca de ella, y sin la oscuridad que lo impidiera, vio que Hermione estaba llorando.

Harry se mordió el labio. No sabía cómo dar palabras de consuelo, ni sabía qué podría estar ocurriéndole a Hermione. Sabía que Ginny se había pasado el día mirando con los ojos entornados a su amiga, pero no había sido consciente de hasta qué punto Hermione estaba mal. Le ajustó la bufanda alrededor de Hermione, y miró la fina capa de tela plateada. Seguramente no sería mucho abrigo, así que optó por quitarse su propia túnica para ponerla encima de los hombros de Hermione.

"Te vas a resfriar. Y no podemos estar aquí a estas horas." Harry miró hacia el Castillo. "Sea lo que sea lo que te ocurre, Hermione, no puedes permitir que te hunda en la miseria."

Echó encima de la cabeza de su amiga la Capa de Invisibilidad, y Harry esperó no tener que encontrarse con Filch, Peeves ni algún profesor para darle ninguna explicación. Agarró el brazo invisible de Hermione, y la llevó hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione, en un estado de semiletargo, miró hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Y pensó en los animales que éste escondía. En su negrura, y en olvidar. Si hubiese un animal mágico que sólo pudiera verse cuando tienes el corazón roto, ése, pensó amargamente, lo habría visto incluso en la noche más negra.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Mazmorras de Slytherin. Dormitorio de alumnos de 7º**_

La rutina generalmente sirve para olvidarse de aquello que sale de la rutina.

Clases, estudios, libros, alumnos, patrullar… todo eso maquillaba una situación interna que podía resultar asfixiante.

Draco había logrado una victoria en quidditch, frente a un equipo de Hufflepuff que había visto tiempos mejores, sobre todo con Diggory. Siempre le habían alabado su magnífica capacidad de aislar eventos, encajonarlos individualmente en compartimentos cerrados en su cerebro. Por algo tía Bella decía que no era malo con la Oclumancia.

Había conseguido por lo menos dejar a Hermione fuera de su área de influencia. Pero a un precio muy alto. De momento, no había notado que sus amigos fueran a destrozarlo a maleficios. Cualquiera que fuese la excusa de Hermione, era obvio que ella no había hablado de su ruptura, o al menos, a él no le había culpado.

No le hacía falta; Draco sabía perfectamente que tenía toda la responsabilidad encima.

"_No me hagas daño. Si me vas a dejar porque tienes que cumplir con lo que se espera de ti, entonces dejémoslo aquí y ya. Pero no me des esperanzas si no hay ninguna posibilidad de que estemos juntos."_

Solían decir de los Malfoy, de los Slytherin, de los sangre pura… que no tenían conciencia ni la habían conocido nunca. Pero algo dentro de Draco estaba gritándole que el mal menor es una opción como otra cualquiera, pero también tiene un precio demasiado alto que pagar.

"¡Hey Draco!"

Draco levantó la vista y guardó en su cajón el libro que estaba leyendo. Sin variar su expresión indiferente, observó con cautela a los recién llegados. Blaise tiró con desgana su bolsa con los libros, y se echó bruscamente sobre la cama. Crabbe y Goyle fueron a las suyas, mordisqueando unos pasteles que habían traído algo desechos en unas servilletas.

"Blaise." Contestó quedamente Draco.

"Bien, bien… entonces es oficial."

"¿De qué hablas?" contestó Draco, quitándose el costoso reloj de la muñeca.

"Que le has dado una patada a la sangre sucia."

La mano que manipulaba el enganche del reloj se crispó ligeramente, pero Draco no dio muestras de ello. Siempre le habían dicho que la flema Malfoy era mucho más eficaz que el irascible temperamento de ciertos miembros de su familia. Y delante de Blaise no iba a dejar que eso le afectara.

En ese momento entró Theodore Nott con un libro debajo del brazo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Murmuró un _hola_, y se marchó a la quinta cama del dormitorio, sin prestar atención a sus compañeros.

"Digo que..." continuó Blaise. "Bueno, yo sólo te dije las cosas como un consejo." Blaise se incorporó ágilmente y quedó sentado en la cama, con los brazos estirados, donde reposaba parte del peso de su cuerpo. "Clearwater murió… y era sangre sucia. Y hay cosas que están pasando en el Castillo… que puede que terminen por afectarle a ella."

Draco miró de reojo a Nott. Éste había alzado la cabeza con curiosidad. Sin variar su expresión, Theodore se incorporó para echar el cierre a su dosel, e ignorar, como generalmente hacía, a sus compañeros de cuarto.

Blaise seguía mirando intencionadamente a Draco.

"Ya te he dicho que Granger me importa una mierda, Blaise."

Zabini siguió mirando con sus negros ojos a Draco, y al cabo de un rato, esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Pues no te importará entonces que tenga un desliz con ella."

Draco entornó los ojos. Pero imitó a la perfección la mueca de Blaise.

"Blaise. No me pillas." Draco soltó el reloj y se desabrochó la camisa, con pausa, lentamente y con indiferencia. "Ni eres su tipo, ni ella se interesaría en alguien como tú. Es más, ni a ti te interesan las _sangre sucia."_

"A ti tampoco. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es que has aguantado tanto con la misma. Porque has estado sólo con ella todo este tiempo… ¿o no?"

Draco no contestó. Se puso la camiseta, ignorando tercamente responder airadamente a su compañero de habitación.

"No te preocupes, Draco. Prometo no enamorarme de ella." Añadió sarcásticamente Zabini.

"Déjate de chorradas; ¿cuándo coño vas a contarme qué está pasando en el Castillo?" preguntó harto Malfoy.

Blaise torció la boca, con autosuficiencia.

"Tampoco me pillas a mi, Draco. No esperes tener toda la información el primer día…" respondió enigmáticamente Blaise.

Draco se mordió el carrillo interno. Pero como siempre había dicho Lucius, era un superviviente. Si el plan A no funcionaba, Draco pondría en marcha cualquier recurso. Miró a Crabbe y Goyle, devorando la comida sobre la cama. Y miró finalmente las cortinas echadas de Nott.

Finalmente, echó el cierre al cajón de su mesilla, mirando con melancolía su portada.

"_El patronus más grande de la Historia: Andros el Invencible"_

De pronto, Draco frunció el ceño. Volvió a coger el libro, como si tuviese la sensación de tener que recordar algo que no lograba atinar. Se quedó un momento contemplándolo, confundido, hasta que se rindió, esperando que cualquier cosa que le había hecho recordar, volviera a su mente.

"_Probablemente, olvidas recordarte que eres un imbécil, Draco Malfoy."_ Le dijo una vocecilla interior.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Ministerio de Magia. Departamento de Aurores**_

Kingsley seguía repasando los complicados esquemas que tenía sobre la mesa. El hecho de no haber querido dar muestras de prioridad al caso de Penelope Clearwater le suponía esfuerzo extra, porque debía fingir que ya no estaba prestándole atención, y debía centrarse en otros casos que le llegaban encima de la mesa. Tan sólo a última hora de la tarde es cuando podía dedicarle la suficiente atención, sin interrupciones y lo bastante concentrado.

Consultó varios puntos que tenía destacados. Dándole vueltas al acertijo, sin llegar a desentrañarlo. En un momento, Shacklebolt maldijo interiormente su ceguera. No podía creer que hubiese pasado por alto algo tan fundamental.

Kingsley se incorporó y salió inmediatamente del despacho, tras ocultar oportunamente la documentación del caso en su escondite.

oOOoOOoOOo

"¡Kingsley!" exclamó Dolores Umbridge según salía de su ascensor. "Iba ahora mismo a la cafetería… quería tomar un poco de té antes de continuar… estoy muy ocupada estos días."

Kingsley miró alrededor, con impaciencia, y luego a Dolores, la que se tenía por seguro que sería la próxima Ministra. Inclinó cortésmente la cabeza, tratando de ocultar las prisas que tenía.

"No tengo ninguna duda." Comentó formalmente el auror. "Estos días están siendo frenéticos."

Umbridge sonrió con su enorme boca.

"¿Hay noticias de esa pobre alma… ese que atacó el Colegio Hogwarts…?" Dolores juntó las manos en actitud piadosa, y Kingsley mantuvo su flemática actitud sin dejarse llevar por las lisonjas de la mujer. "Creo que el Wizengamot no va a tener dudas con respecto a su responsabilidad…"

"Ya lo veremos, por supuesto."

Umbridge amplió la sonrisa, y separó las manos, su túnica en varias tonalidades rosas susurró por el movimiento.

"No importa. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, estoy tan ocupada…" volvió a quejarse. "No me cabe duda que acabará confesando, y que incluso tuvo que ver en el desgraciado accidente de _Clearmatter_."

"Clearwater."

"Sí, sí… claro." Añadió ella, agitando la mano en un gesto que inconscientemente demostraba que el nombre y el apellido de la joven asesinada le tenían sin cuidado. Kingsley notó que su mandíbula se tensaba, a su pesar, pero trató de mostrar una actitud fría e indiferente.

"Señora Subsecretaria…" dijo, en un cálido tono de voz. "Aunque por supuesto le preguntaré… ¿por qué cree usted que un licántropo quiso asesinar a una joven como Clearwater?. ¿Cuál pensaría que fue su móvil?"

"Por supuesto… una bestia como ésa no necesita móvil…" Umbridge soltó una risa. "Hasta pronto, Kingsley."

Shacklebolt se quedó un momento en el pasillo, meditando el hecho. Porque el pobre diablo le había dado respuestas vagas e imprecisas, y tenía la suficiente experiencia detrás como para que un auror como él identificara inmediatamente los signos de un _Imperius_.

"Se equivoca, señora Subsecretaria," susurró para sí mismo Kingsley. _"Todo sucede por un motivo, un propósito."_

A continuación, en la soledad del pasillo, el auror sacó un cuaderno del bolsillo y una pequeña pluma y apuntó:

_Penelope Clearwater. Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas._

_Percival Weasley. Asistente de Rufus Scrimgeour._

Había dado por hecho que el punto de unión de ambos jóvenes era una relación sentimental. Había dado por supuesto que ése era el motivo, su nexo de unión. Pero…

_¿Y si además habían tenido un trabajo en común?_

Kingsley guardó la varita, y se dirigió con premura al lugar donde quiso ir antes de tropezar con Dolores Umbridge: _la sexta planta._

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor**_

Harry había llevado a Hermione hasta la Sala Común; nada más ver su aspecto fatigado y derrotado, Ron había voceado a todos los que todavía quedaban en la Sala Común que _"madrugaran"_ si tenían que terminar los deberes, pero que restaría 150 puntos a quien se atreviera a quedarse un minuto más en la Sala Común. Ignoró las quejas y protestas, pero lentamente, la Sala se despejó, y quedaron sólo Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Harry y Hermione.

Harry y Ginny la acompañaron hasta la chimenea, y ella le echó una manta encima a Hermione. Harry dejó la bufanda y la Capa a un lado, mientras Ginny le echaba una mirada de soslayo, a la que Harry respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Ron y Lavender se acercaron despacio, pero Hermione no parecía estar prestando atención a la realidad. Ginny sintió un nudo en la garganta, al ver una expresión tan vacía, una mirada tan triste, y un evidente y profundo dolor que envolvía a su mejor amiga.

"Hermione… por favor…" susurró Ginny, acuclillada delante de ella, apartándole los enmarañados rizos. "…dinos qué te pasa… cómo podemos ayudarte…"

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que traigamos a Malfoy?" preguntó Harry. "Será la única vez que permita a un Slyther…"

En ese mismo momento, Hermione estalló en llanto y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, asustado y sorprendido por la reacción, y Ginny se incorporó para sentarse al lado de Hermione y pasarle un brazo por los hombros, mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la preocupación a Harry.

"_¡Malfoy!"_ exclamó Ron. En ese momento agarró la varita y la túnica sobre la silla y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Harry desvió su atención de Ginny y Hermione, y salió detrás de Ron.

"¡Ron!. ¿Dónde te crees que vas?. ¡No puedes salir!" le gritó, deteniendo la marcha sujetando a Ron del brazo.

"¿Ah, no? Pues descuéntame puntos, envíame a McGonagall o lo que te dé la gana, Harry, pero primero, voy a asesinar a Malfoy"

Harry se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos durante un momento. Echó la mirada hacia atrás, y sin soltar el brazo de Ron, lo llevó más lejos del pasillo que daba a la salida de la Torre, cerca del hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

"¿Y qué pretendes hacer?. ¿Entrar en las mazmorras y esperar toda la noche?. ¿Soplar y soplar hasta echar abajo la puerta?" susurró en voz baja y con los dientes apretados, disgustado con su amigo, y esperando que ninguna de las chicas estuviera escuchando. "Sabes perfectamente que no puedes entrar en las mazmorras de Slytherin."

Ron se zafó de Harry con un manotazo.

"Ya lo veremos. Pero esta noche le pienso partirle la nariz a Malfoy." Sin esperar respuesta de Harry, Ron desapareció por el hueco, en el momento en el que Neville aparecía por él.

"Hasta luego Neville." Escuchó Harry a Ron, según se cruzaba con su compañero por el hueco.

Neville respondió y miró con el ceño fruncido en una silenciosa pregunta a Harry, según se iba Ron.

"Harry… lo siento, me entretuve un poco acompañando hasta la Bodega a…" Neville se interrumpió, al ver el rostro disgustado de su amigo. "Da igual. ¿Dónde va Ron? Si no son horas de entrar en la Sala Común, menos aún de salir de ella…"

Harry movió la cabeza ligeramente, enfurecido por culpa de la reacción de Ron.

"Hermione… creemos que ha tenido algún tipo de pelea o algo con Malfoy, y Ron va a defenderla como su caballero de brillante armadura."

Neville frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

"No importa…" dijo Harry. "Ya hablaré con Ron. Suele ofuscarse mucho y prefiero que meta la pata él solito."

Ambos volvieron a la Sala Común. Ginny había desaparecido con Hermione, y Lavender estaba sola, de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

"Harry. ¿Dónde está Ron?" preguntó, con una actitud que a Harry le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley.

Neville puso una mueca y miró hacia otro lado, pero no se movió del sitio, imaginando que lo último que desearía Harry era encontrarse a solas frente a una novia celosa y aguantar sus quejas. Harry se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, cansado de este tipo de conflictos.

"Se ha ido a buscar a Malfoy."

Lavender apretó los labios. Y asintió en silencio, como si tomara una decisión.

"De modo que se va a hacer el héroe, para ver si puede tener alguna oportunidad con Hermione¿verdad?"

Neville miró con una ceja alzada a Lavender, sorprendido de la extraña conclusión a la que había llegado su compañera, y Harry emitió un suspiro exasperado.

"Lavender, eso se lo preguntas a Ron. Pero si quieres mi opinión, no tiene nada que ver. Hermione es su amiga, _su a-mi-ga_, y por eso va a arreglarlo con Draco."

"Claro, Harry." Dijo Lavender. "_Por eso has ido tú con él ¿verdad?._ Ya me sé los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_, no me los cuentes tú también." Dicho eso, Lavender subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, dando un portazo en cuanto llegó a él.

Harry frunció el ceño, sin entender qué narices eran los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_. Neville se había quedado quieto, esperando que Harry dijera algo. Éste tan sólo se desplomó en el sofá y resopló.

"Lo que faltaba. Peleítas de enamorados." Dijo Harry, mirando las llamas. "Neville¿puedes acercarme la Capa de Invisibilidad?. Está encima de la silla."

Neville miró hacia la silla, y se volvió hacia Harry.

"Hum… Harry, pues sí que tiene que ser invisible, porque _ahí no hay ninguna Capa."_

Harry miró hacia la silla, y maldijo en voz alta.

"_Ron…"_

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Dormitorio de alumnas de 7º**_

Ginny ayudó a Hermione a quitarse la ropa, ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama. Se fijó que Hermione llevaba al cuello la hermosa joya que Draco le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Y sus temores sólo hicieron confirmarse, cuando Hermione le susurró, derrotada, que él había finalizado su relación, sin dar más explicaciones. La menor de los Weasley sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas, y sintió unas ganas inmensas de lanzarle el más mortífero de sus mocomurciélagos en cuanto tuviera a Malfoy delante. Pero Hermione parecía necesitar más compañía que venganza. Y decidió quedarse con ella.

Parvati estaba durmiendo en su cama, y justo cuando Ginny iba a bajar la luminosidad de su varita, Lavender entró en el dormitorio dando un portazo, sobresaltándolas a todas, incluida Parvati.

"¡Lavender!" exclamó furiosa Parvati. "¡Idiota, me has despertado de un susto!"

"¡Te aguantas!" respondió de malos modos Lavender, dirigiéndose a pisotones hacia su cama.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, pedazo de troll?" gritó Parvati.

Ginny miró de hito en hito a las que pensaba que eran amigas incondicionales, y notó que según se iba caldeando el ambiente, peor le estaba sentando a Hermione.

"¡Basta ya!" gritó Ginny, interponiéndose. "Lavender está cabreada, y ha dado un portazo, no sabía que estabas durmiendo, Parvati. Así que mejor id a dormir y olvidáos de esto."

Parvati, con los brazos cruzados, echó una mirada reprobatoria a Lavender, y se encogió de hombros. Lavender, con los labios apretados por el enfado provocado por Ron, desvió la mirada, y se dirigió hacia su cama, aunque esta vez con más delicadeza.

Ginny volvió a sentarse junto a Hermione, y apagó la varita.

"Mañana hablaremos. Tú procura descansar, porque las clases siguen ahí y no saben de disgustos ni malas rachas."

Hermione se tumbó silenciosamente y apoyó la mejilla en la almohada, pero no cerró los ojos. Ginny se apartó, sin dejar de observar la mirada perdida de Hermione, y soltó las cuerdas que ataban el dosel de su cama.

Finalmente, Ginny echó las cortinas de la cama de Hermione, deseando que sólo fuese algo temporal.

oOOoOOoOOo

"_Miedo de todo… de lo que ocurre aquí, del Castillo, del futuro… No me he sentido así jamás, y me asusta y me paraliza. Me asusta no demostrar lo que puedo valer. Me asusta mucho pensar que me estoy enamorando de ti, y que eso no debería ser así, y que tendría que acostumbrarme a que personas como tú me odiéis, y todo sucede tan deprisa, y hay tanto que tengo que hacer…"_

Si existiera un boggart que representara el miedo como concepto, ése sería su boggart.

"_Lo que más miedo da es el miedo."_

Eso le habían dicho en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Entonces, con trece años, imaginaba que el miedo era representado por una serpiente, Voldemort, un asesino muggle con un cuchillo ensangrentado, un dragón salvaje…

No entendió entonces que el miedo es algo mucho más profundo, mucho más subjetivo. Lo anterior sólo lo personificaba, por lo tanto, lo que más podía asustar era variable, cambiaba según tus temores íntimos crecían, maduraban o se multiplicaban.

Draco Malfoy no había comprendido que las palabras de Granger habían sido como las suyas propias. Pero ahora, que había puesto fin a todo lo que habiá considerado valioso, era cuando se daba cuenta de que temía más las represalias _de ella_, que las _de ellos._

Y se resignaba a temer el odio de ella. Por primera vez.

O peor. _Su indiferencia. _

**oOOoOOoOOo**

* * *

_La última parte, parecía que hablaría de Hermione ¿verdad? Pues no. Era Draco._

_Todavía falta mucho por resolver: pues qué se propone Kingsley. Qué se propone Ron. Qué se propone Lavender. Qué se propone Draco. Y todavía… qué van a hacer Fred y George. Y por supuesto… qué pasó con Krum. _

_Todo a su tiempo. :D De momento, aquí he vuelto a recurrir a Kingsley para centraros en la investigación, y daros más hilos que conectan unas cosas con otras. Y Draco también ha hecho una conexión, a la manera de Hermione, aunque no logra saber cuál es._

_**Importante:** casi todas sabéis que me he leído los libros en inglés. Pues bien, he descubierto que el bicho que ronda Hogwarts ha sido traducido, para variar, "casi bien" ¬¬''. Yo utilizaré el nombre original de la criatura. Mal comparado, es como si los de Salamandra hubieran traducido "kneazle" como "gato", porque son de la misma familia y se parecen mucho. Así que a mi pesar, y sin intención por mi parte, el nombre del bicho no lo encontraréis en los libros traducidos :$_

_Muchas gracias por leer, vuestra paciencia esperando la actualización, y sobre todo, vuestros comentarios_: **Annirve; lara evans; Nicole Daidouji, Lil-Evans, Isa Malfoy, Sabaku no Akelos, Abril**_ (sí, es protección :) pero duele igualmente); _**Heredrha**_ (que me ha regalado con Icon de Regulust que me vuelve loca _:); **Nott Mordred **_(21 pedazo de reviews O.O'!!!)_**; Sortilegios Weasley; Nasirid **_(incluidos dos en las Reliquias :); _**Yedra Phoenix; Saiph Lestrange **_(un montón :); _**blackstarshine; grengras; rosa **_(muy acertada la comparación Umbridge-Zabini :), _**Corae**


	23. Flashbacks

_Hay unas cosas en los fanfictions que llevo muy mal. Una de ellas son los titulitos de "flashback", "fin flashback". Nunca he leído un libro que tenga dichas coletillas, aunque se remitan a hechos pasados. Aquí hay una serie de flashbacks, necesarios en algunos casos, y en los que casi siempre usaré el tiempo verbal en presente._

_Va por Nott Mordred, que me sugirió escribir lo offscreen (las escenas mencionadas, pero no descritas). Y por todas (vosotras sabéis quiénes sois), por el apoyo que me dais. _

ooOOooOOoo

**Resumen Cap. 22:** Después de la ruptura con Draco, Hermione empieza a caer en una depresión, ajena a los motivos reales de la ruptura, que a su vez, también atormenta a Draco. Ante el fracaso contra Fred y George, Callahan tiene la orden de ir a Hogwarts a liberar definitivamente lo que han llevado dentro. Ron decide ir a buscar a Draco y rendir cuentas con él sobre lo que le ha podido haber hecho a Hermione.

**

* * *

**

"_**Dumbledore habría sido más feliz si alguien pensara que había un poco más de amor en el mundo." –**__ Minerva McGonagall. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capitulo 23. Flashbacks**

Percy es perfeccionista, puntilloso, organizado, adora el orden, la disciplina, las buenas maneras, lo previsible. En su modo de ver la vida, las cosas pueden ser sencillas si uno le pone ganas y dedicación.

Es el Weasley más peculiar. Todos los Weasley son peculiares, son especiales. Son más que una familia mágica con fama de ser prolífica, de llamativos cabellos rojizos y de tener problemas para llegar a fin de mes. Todos tienen unos rasgos de rebeldía, de firmeza, de determinación, de un genio vivo, y un arraigado instinto de protección hacia los suyos.

Muy leones. Muy Gryffindors.

Cuando Percy demostraba un carácter más individualista, un apego a las normas, indiferencia hacia lo inesperado e inusual, en su familia se llegaban a preguntar si su espesa sangre Weasley-Prewett predominó tan sólo por pura genética al ser seleccionado en Gryffindor, porque no pudo haber sido por su peculiar forma de ser.

Tan poco felina. Tan poco Gryffindor.

Hasta que a un Weasley le pruebas sus límites.

Hasta que _a Percy _le probaron sus límites.

"_¡Ese cabrón ha dejado fuera de combate a Rookwood!"_

"_¡Y será lo último que haya hecho_!. ¡Crucio!"

La primera vez que Percy sintió dolor fue cuando creyó que Penny había muerto por culpa de una legendaria criatura, una de las tantas leyendas de Hogwarts, de su época de los Fundadores, un mito, que su mente racional tenía dificultades para encajar. Penelope Clearwater: Organizada, discreta, trabajadora, inteligente, dulce y generosa. Desde el día que supo que por ser hija de muggles, su vida estaba en peligro, nadie supo que el desconocido y león Gryffindor estaba desperezándose. Todavía manso, todavía durmiente.

La segunda vez, fue cuando esa misma criatura probó que el mundo no es tan racional ni tan previsible como él había imaginado. Cuando la vida y la muerte estaban acechando su pequeño mundo. Cuando la siguiente afectada fue otra de las mujeres de su vida: su única hermana, su hermana pequeña. Ginny. El león estaba despertándose al mundo. Su prueba de fuego, y había fracasado. El hermano mayor en Hogwarts, el referente y el _"ejemplo" _para su hermana, había fracasado. Un niño de 12 años tuvo que resolverlo.

La tercera vez que sintió dolor fue cuando presenció la muerte inevitable (o tal vez no), de Penny. Su pesadilla. Su peor temor.

_El león despertó._

Percy Weasley no siente la Maldición de la Tortura. El dolor lo había anestesiado, y sólo sabe una cosa: proteger. Proteger.

Un Weasley no mata por necesidad. No mata por placer. Ni mata por gusto. Un Weasley _no mata. _Un Gryffindor es valiente, algunos son tachados de temerarios. Percy es Weasley, y es Gryffindor. Su sangre es pura, puro Gryffindor. Roja como el color de los Gryffindors. Y no mata tampoco. No es temerario.

Percy no es tan sólo un adorador de las normas. Percy, incluso en un estado tan extremo y tan crítico, es racional, metódico, organizado. Es su esencia, a pesar de que nunca nadie supo que era él esencialmente Gryffindor. Salvo un raído sombrero, una antigua reliquia, precisamente _Gryffindor. Esencialmente Weasley._

Racional, metódico, cuidadoso. Algo que siempre lo había aproximado a Penny, puro Ravenclaw. Algo que desde ese día, Percy echa de menos. Como a ella.

La racionalidad. El orden. _Su vida._

En los últimos momentos en los que la adrenalina fluye por sus venas, deja escrita una simple nota. Un simple aviso. Abre la puerta con un Encantamiento que aprendió en el Ministerio. Y rompe una norma, comete un delito, se llama allanamiento. Pero no importa. Sabe que en _Eeylops_ hay lechuzas.

Aunque él muera, (y no le importa morir), al menos quiere asegurarse que su mundo, roto y vacío, no lo sea para los que él ama. La solución echa a volar, y Percy vuelve a apretar la varita.

Y su último pensamiento va para Penny. Y lamenta no haber sido más rápido, más valiente, más intuitivo, más agudo.

Lamenta no haber sido más Gryffindor. O más Ravenclaw. Como ellos, y los hijos que habían soñado tener. El futuro que habían planificado con sus racionales mentes. Todo se esfuma. Y su vida ha cambiado, desde que ve por primera vez morir a alguien bajo la Maldición Asesina. Dirigida a ella, de todos, _a Penny._

Y comprende tantas cosas. Y su mundo se viene abajo.

Han muerto unos aurores. Ha simulado haber huido por _El Caldero Chorreante_. Tal vez Gringotts pueda protegerlo. Pero duda que el hechizo del Ministerio funcione para entrar en Gringotts. Probablemente no. Pero no importa. Está cansado. Herido, y no siente miedo. Ya no.

Está agotado. Herido grave, y también físicamente. Busca el lugar más seguro del mundo.

ooOOooOOoo

Siempre se hace un rizo con el dedo cuando estudia. Lo retuerce y lo gira con el índice, y le sale una arruguita en la frente por pura concentración. A veces se muerde el labio, y sólo cuando está muy confundida, se muerde el labio de arriba. Cuando lo que estudia requiere toda su atención.

La primera vez que la vio pensó que necesitaba un buen hechizo para alisar una mata de pelo tan espesa y tan rebelde. Pero le llamó la atención precisamente porque era contraria a la suya. Suave, fina, brillante, lacia.

Los Malfoy son muchas cosas. Y tienen muchas etiquetas, no todas buenas. Pero se saben superiores, y se saben únicos. Así que cualquier etiqueta les pertenece. Así son las cosas, así funcionan en su sociedad. Draco primero adora la estética. Como su madre. La belleza de las cosas. Primero éstas tienen que entrarte por los ojos. Después, todo lo demás, ya se verá después.

Ella responde siempre antes de qué a él le dé tiempo a levantar la mano. Dicen que ella ama las buenas maneras y las formas, pero le puede la impaciencia también, y aunque ella levante la mano, ya está hablando, sin permiso generalmente. Menos mal que el profesor Snape se da cuenta de su impertinencia, y la humilla quitándole importancia a una respuesta que siempre es correcta y perfecta.

Ella no se acobarda. Ni siquiera cuando está sola. Todo el mundo es muy valiente cuando está en grupo. Él mismo suele envalentonarse si tiene a Crabbe y Goyle junto a él. Pero ella demuestra con esas pequeñas cosas, que podría haber sido Ravenclaw. Pero también Gryffindor. Y sus puñetazos duelen. Es una muggle, y pega como una sucia muggle. Pero se atrevió, _y contra él no usó magia_. Eso vuelve a ser _provocador_. Algo que es _hacia él_, precisamente, en concreto. Y ella tensa otra cuerda en él. _Sangre sucia…_

En los Mundiales de Quidditch iban a por ellos. Aunque bien es verdad que un mortífago no le pide el carnet de identidad ni el árbol genealógico a su víctima antes de matar y torturar. Cualquiera vale. Pero por algún motivo, por alguna razón, cuando la vio tuvo que dejarle el aviso. Que van a por los muggles. A por los hijos de muggles.

_A por ella._

_Todos_ estaban en peligro. En el campamento, todos huían. ¿Por qué a ella?. ¿Por qué le avisa _a ella?_

No quiere hacerse la pregunta. Sólo ve que está con esos dos. Con un montón de Weasleys. Que puede que no pueda defenderse, ni ellos. _Y tiene que decírselo_. Y antes de que reaccione, le menciona que tenga cuidado, o se le verán las bragas.

Draco acaba de cumplir 14 años. Y se descubre a sí mismo que no le importaría ver, a pesar de todo, las bragas de la sangre sucia.

_O son las hormonas, o lleva mucho tiempo prestándole atención a Granger._

Tiene unos dientes enormes. Duele mirarla, y Draco ama lo hermoso, la belleza. Y le intriga la inteligencia, el saber, el ser más que nadie. Y ella representa muchas cosas. Y no sé da cuenta cuando envía un maleficio, que está buscando destrozar precisamente esos dientes insufribles. Es una prueba de fuego. ¿Cómo estaría Granger con unos dientes normales?

Y así fue. Ni sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que tiene los dientes ya vueltos a un tamaño "normal". Pero Draco _sí se ha fijado_. Y no tiene mal aspecto tampoco. _Y eso es casi peor para él._

Aunque hay un pequeño problema: es que sigue teniendo la _sangre sucia_. Es pura contradicción. Sabe del mundo mágico insoportablemente más que nadie. Él lo sabe, él la escucha. Todos lo saben. Hace encantamientos que nadie conoce. Incluso de nivel EXTASIS. La sangre muggle no es un impedimento para acceder a la magia. ¿Qué diablos tiene para que siempre le supere?

Puede arreglarse el tema de los dientes. Pero es frustrante que no pueda arreglarse el tema de la sangre.

Ella no tiene amigas. Salvo la pelirroja, pero no es de su curso. Siempre va con los mismos, insufriblemente perfectos, molestos y Gryffindors. No da saltitos de alegría cuando habla con chicas, ni se ruboriza como una colegiala (y lo es). Tal vez por eso le sorprende mucho que entrara del brazo del chico más envidiado y deseado, del mejor buscador de Quidditch del mundo, y vino con los dientes perfectos, con el cabello perfecto, como una chica, _perfecta_. No como una _sangre sucia_, ni una _Gryffindor_, ni una _marimacho_.

Y Draco no encuentra el escudo que siempre utiliza para humillarla e insultarla. No puede, no es capaz. No recuerda qué era eso de la sangre, o qué era eso de ser Gryffindor. Ve una chica. Es bruja. Ve una chica guapa, del brazo del chico más popular que ha llegado a Hogwarts.

Se admira cuando descubre el Encantamiento Proteico que aplicó a esos galeones falsos. Puro nivel EXTASIS. Otra vez, más que él. Él siempre detrás, siempre imitando. Organiza y dirige un grupo clandestino bajo las narices de Dolores Umbridge. Ella es quien rompe las normas, la perfecta Gryffindor, la Gryffindor prefecta, es quien ha revolucionado el colegio. Y nunca la había visto más _Slytherin_ entonces.

Es un misterio. ¿Pero no era Gryffindor, insoportablemente valiente?. ¿No era estúpidamente leal como un Hufflepuff?. ¿No era asquerosamente lista como un Ravenclaw?.

Pues descubre que es tan capaz de echar abajo el orden establecido y prescindir de las normas, como el mejor Slytherin.

Es un misterio. _¿Qué es ella?_

Descubre que la respuesta fácil es _"sangre sucia"._

Luego descubre que hay infinidad de cosas que definen a Hermione Granger. Buenas, malas, normales. Ella es más que un rojo, amarillo, azul o verde. Tiene capas, y cada día, cada año, descubre una nueva.

Se retorció de dolor cuando Dumbledore le reprochó, en su estilo, que había dejado entrar a Fenrir Greyback en Hogwarts, poniendo en peligro a sus amigos.

"_No, no sabía que iba a venir."_

Y se paralizó. Pensó en sus amigos… Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott… muchos de ellos no estarían ni siquiera en peligro. Ellos están del lado del Señor Tenebroso, y Greyback no se atrevería a atacar precisamente a los hijos de sus propios compañeros. Teniendo tantos alumnos jugosos alrededor, Greyback no iría a por el verde.

Draco no pensaba en ellos. _Sus amigos no eran los que estaban en peligro._

Los que estaban en peligro era quienes están luchando, enfrentándose al Señor Tenebroso. Y lucha Potter. Y si lucha Potter, Granger lucha.

Y siente un golpe de realidad. De nuevo él la pone en peligro, directa o indirectamente. Como entonces, _ahora él la ha metido en su propia historia, su propio pasado_. Y esta vez es mucho peor. A diferencia de entonces, ahora Draco sí sabe cómo huele, si sabe cómo ríe, y cómo se enfada. Sí sabe qué le da miedo, y cuál es su comida favorita. Qué quiere ser, y qué no quiere ser. Dónde tiene cosquillas y qué le hace llorar. Qué cosas hacen que se ruborice, a pesar de que no suele pasarle.

Descubre que efectivamente, ella tiene muchas capas. Y que no puede estar con ella. _Pero tampoco sin ella._

Y no se lo dice. _No se lo puede decir._ Porque supone aumentar el riesgo y el peligro hacia ella. Si se lo dijera, la distancia que ha impuesto él, unilateralmente, no tendría sentido. Y seguiría en peligro. Más que nunca.

Lamenta no haberle dicho que la quiere. Pero no lo lamenta tampoco. Así nadie lo descubrirá nunca. _Ni ella._

ooOOooOOoo

_**Lunes 2 de noviembre de 1998**_

_**Hogwarts. Sala Común de Gryffindor**_

Harry daba vueltas en la Sala Común. Furioso, frustrado, confundido. Neville no se movió de su sitio, sentado en el reposabrazos de uno de los sillones. Estaba decidido a ir con él a buscar a Ron si se lo proponía. Y también de irse a dormir si Harry hacía caso a lo que decía, y dejaría a Ron meter la pata él solito.

La vacilación de Harry significaba que no estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir tan fácilmente. La cuestión era¿por qué?

La primera vez que Neville dio puntos a su casa, públicamente, fue en su primer año. Diez puntitos que fueron por haberse opuesto a que sus tres compañeros volvieran a las andadas, y pusieran en entredicho a Gryffindor y a la carrera por las Copa de las Casas.

Ahora él seguía sin ver sentido a esos puntos, esos diez puntos. Seguía igual de perplejo. Porque ahora Neville no sería capaz de impedir a Harry ir a buscar a Ron. Era su amigo, y estaba preocupado, pero Ron era visceral, nada más, y su impulso tenía que ver con Malfoy, y con Hermione, eso seguro.

"No puedo quedarme." Suspiró finalmente Harry. "Aunque tenga que ir sin la Capa, tengo que ir a buscar a Ron, y aturdirlo si es necesario, pero traerlo de vuelta. Con lo que está pasando… no me apetece nada que esté por ahí…"

Neville frunció el ceño.

"¿Lo que 'está pasando'?"

Harry miró a Neville y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"No importa. Nadie en su sano juicio pondría en peligro a nadie en Hogwarts. Por muy cerca que esté de las mazmorras. No Slytherin, precisamente." Comentó crípticamente Harry. Retiró la mano del hombro de Neville, y miró hacia las escaleras de su habitación. "Como mucho, estamos en peligro los Gryffindor." se fue hacia las escaleras. "O los Hufflepuff. Voy por el Mapa."

Neville se incorporó como un resorte, al escuchar _"Hufflepuff"_ y _"peligro",_ y miró sin ver cómo Harry se escurría por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, con intención de llevarse el Mapa de su padre, ese Mapa estupendo que señalaba a todo y todos en el Castillo.

Si antes estaba dispuesto a ir con Harry a traer a Ron, ahora más que nunca.

¿Por qué estaban en peligro?

Tragó saliva. Y pensó en Hannah. En su madre asesinada, cuando nadie podría imaginarlo. Durante sus clases en el Ejército de Dumbledore, Neville se sintió más Hufflepuff que nunca. Ellos siempre sacaban adelante las cosas a base de esfuerzo y dedicación. Los había agudos y brillantes, como Cedric o Zacharias. Los había con sangre mágica de renombre, como Susan o Ernie.

Y luego estaba Hannah. Un punto y aparte, era única por sí misma. Con ella había practicado en algunas ocasiones algunos hechizos, y cuando Harry los ponía en parejas, Neville descubre que no puede invocar el _Expelliarmus_ para desarmarla. Ni puede tratar de echar un _Desmaius_ hacia ella. Sabe que probablemente falle, en cualquier caso, siempre ha sabido que era torpe y desgarbado, y que no tiene el talento de sus padres, prodigiosos y ya tristemente legendarios aurores.

Hannah sí que trata de aturdirlo, o de desarmarlo. Y él se alegra cuando ella lo consigue. Porque Neville descubre que se siente feliz así. Ella no es una guerrera, ni es una duelista, ni es la más brillante del curso, ni tampoco la más guapa. Aunque tiene una sonrisa que es preciosa. Y tiene nervios cuando llegan los TIMOs. No tiene miedo de preguntar sus fallos, ni de admitirlos. Es humilde, ella sólo quiere ocupar un lugar en el mundo.

Un mundo que Neville descubre que ella quiere que sea feliz. Y por eso sabe que ella pertenece al Ejército de Dumbledore para cambiar las cosas. Tal vez su participación sea invisible, pequeña. Pero el hecho de que esté y forme parte de él, del Ejército, del mundo, es un trocito más de felicidad. Para la guerra está Harry, para los Extraordinarios está Hermione.

_Para la felicidad, está Hannah._

La echó de menos cuando en su sexto curso la sacaron del Colegio. Y pensó en ella. Neville ha sabido siempre que tiene madre, pero ella apenas percibe su propia existencia. Hannah ha perdido a la suya con dieciséis años. Y Neville comprende que a ella le han arrebatado algo que sí va a echar de menos. Él al menos nunca conoció el abrazo de la suya, ni sus chillidos, ni sus enfados, ni sus disgustos, o sus alegrías.

De hecho, Neville no sabe cuál es el tono de voz de su madre, ni ninguno de esos registros. Pero Hannah sí, y por eso lamenta que se lo hayan quitado. Y Neville sabe que si hay que luchar, se tiene que luchar. Por él, por ellas (sus madres), por las familias rotas, por amistad, y porque vale la pena.

Verla de nuevo, fue especial. Fue descubrir que pese a todo, siguen vivos, y pueden ser felices. Y no puede creer que ella sí se fijara en él.

Sonríe cuando piensa en la ilusión que le ha hecho el regalo. Una flor. Neville es hábil con las plantas, las hierbas mágicas y las flores. Algunas veces ha aguantado sin pestañear que le acusen de _nenaza_ y de cuidar _cosas_. No son cosas, _son seres vivos_. Y Neville es coherente. Ama la vida, no las cosas.

No purezas de sangre. Mansiones inmensas. Contenidos de cámaras en Gringotts. Neville no es materialista.

Eso se lo confiesa a Hannah, cuando van hacia la Bodega de Hufflepuff. Ella deja que él le tome de la mano, y Neville descubre que le encanta que ella le acaricie el dorso de la mano con su pulgar. Un gesto minúsculo, y apenas perceptible, pero es suyo ya. Y es de Hannah. _Es de los dos._

"_Me da pena que no seamos de la misma Casa, Neville. Ahora podríamos seguir estando juntos."_

Pero Neville no lamenta que Hannah sea Hufflepuff. Ni él lamenta ser Gryffindor. Cuando llegan a la entrada de la Bodega, Hannah deja la flor de todos los colores en el suelo, a sus pies.

"_Desde que he vuelto a Hogwarts, ha sido el día más bonito de mi vida, Neville. O incluso desde que estoy en Hogwarts."_

Y siente sus labios otra vez, y al principio no sabe que lo está besando, de la sorpresa. Es la primera vez que alguien le dice que ha hecho de su día el más especial en años. Nunca se ha sentido especial, ni le han hecho sentir especial. Salvo aquella vez que le dieron diez puntos para Gryffindor, y ganaron la Copa de las Casas. Pero no puede compararse en nada, con esto.

Él es importante para ella. Y no puede creerlo.

Sólo acierta a rodearla con sus brazos, y a responder el beso. Y cuando se aparta, descubre que ella tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, y su rostro redondo, luminoso. Le cuesta separarse de ella, y finalmente espera a que entre en su Sala Común.

Lo demás ya no importa.

Hasta que Harry ha mencionado _peligro_.

"Ya estoy. Luego te veo Neville."

Neville parpadea y ve que Harry lleva la túnica y está guardando el Mapa cuidadosamente doblado en un bolsillo. Se disponía a irse, cuando su compañero se incorpora de su sitio en el Sillón.

"Espera, Harry. Te acompaño."

Harry se dio la vuelta y mira extrañado a Neville. Por un lado, recuerda que Neville fue el único, con Luna, que fue con ellos al Ministerio de Magia, que nunca les ha fallado. Pero por otro, Neville consiguió puntos cuando trató de evitar otra de sus famosas escapadas clandestinas.

Es lo de menos.

"Venga, vamos entonces." Comentó Harry.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Pasillo de las mazmorras de Slytherin**_

Ron se detuvo, y de nuevo lamentó que Harry sólo hubiese sacado la Capa, sin el Mapa del Merodeador también. Al menos tenía la Capa, y era genial. Ya a solas, es cuando empezó a meditar si estaba haciendo una tontería. De momento, había esperado en el pasillo iluminado por antorchas a que algún Slytherin se colara por la puerta, y pudiera escuchar la contraseña.

Tal vez era un plan estúpido, pero era _su_ plan. Estaba seguro de que Fred y George no se habrían burlado. O tal vez sí, quizá sí se habrían quejado y se habrían reído de él. Pero le daba lo mismo. No es que le cayera bien Malfoy, nunca le había caído bien, pero había empezado a aguantarlo, desde que estaba con Hermione. Nunca dejaría de ser un jodido capullo engreído e insoportable, pero sí que trataba bien a Hermione, y ya hacía un año que lo había podido comprobar. Acabó aceptándolo finalmente y Ron estaba cómodo.

Hasta el momento en el que Draco Malfoy dejó de tratarla bien. Pero era superior a él. Es saber que alguno de los suyos lo pasa mal, o sufre, y montar en cólera. Tal vez tuviera que ver el hecho de saber que tenía un hermano desaparecido, que una de sus piezas faltaban en su vida, pero no importaba. Ron no es del tipo racional ni precavido. Siente en extremos. Y si alguno de los suyos siente dolor, él no sabe curarlo, sabe _devolverlo. _

Y tenía unas inmensas ganas de estampar el puño en la cara de Malfoy. No sería muy elegante ni muy mágico, pero se sentiría muy a gusto.

Escuchó un ruido y se quedó quieto, esperando que ni la punta de los pies asomara por debajo de la Capa de Harry. Vio que se acercaban dos alumnos con risitas y optó por aproximarse más al retrato.

"Slytherin es superior"

"Sin duda" respondió el siniestro personaje que estaba en el retrato. A escuchar con atención a los dos escapados. Si no fuera porque necesitaba la contraseña, habría disfrutado mucho mostrando la insignia de Prefecto y habría restado una buena cantidad de puntos a Slytherin, por rondar a esas horas por el Castillo.

Ron bufó. Lo que le faltaba por oír. _"Slytherin es superior." _Casi prefería las tontas contraseñas de la Señora Gorda. Se acercó despacio al retrato, y pensó si tenía que entrar en la mazmorra o no. Ya la conocía, más o menos, de cuando entró bajo los efectos de la Poción Multijugos. Dudó, porque Harry había tenido claro que no era buena cosa que se introdujera en la mazmorra de Slytherin hecho una fiera y a esas horas de la noche.

Pero recordó a su amiga. Llorando, y murmurando sólo_ "Malfoy", _y no tuvo ninguna duda.

ooOOooOOoo

Neville y Harry llegaron en silencio, sin dejar de mirar el Mapa. Hacía unos minutos que habían visto que Ron, efectivamente, se las había ingeniado para entrar dentro de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Asombrosamente, había logrado la contraseña, y según el Mapa, estaba en el dormitorio de Malfoy. Pero ellos no tenían contraseña; el desagradable retrato les mandó a paseo en cuanto vio el escudo y los colores inconfundibles del uniforme de Gryffindor, lamentando que hubiese tenido que darle acceso a otro de los _pestilentes Gryffindors. _

Harry miró el Mapa por enésima vez, y comprobó que por los pasillos estaban varios profesores: Hagrid, Vector, Krum eran los que estaban más próximos por esta zona.

"Ven, Neville, aquí hay un almacén de limpieza de Filch. Tal vez podamos estar ahí ocultos."

Neville intentó disimular una sonrisa.

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?"

Harry le miró de reojo y torció la boca.

"Vaya, Neville… no imaginaba que eras tan malpensado…" Harry echó a andar deprisa, sin dejar de asomarse al Mapa. "Desde que soy Premio Anual he pillado en los cuartos de escobas y de limpieza a más de una parejita…"

Neville soltó una risita floja; de modo que el mito de los cuartuchos era verdad. Pero finalmente llegaron a una vieja puerta de madera, y pasaron a un pequeño almacén con escobas y artículos de limpieza, y Harry encendió una de las lámparas de la pared, sin duda, otra muestra de que Filch no podía convocar _lumos _y recurría a técnicas más _muggles_ para iluminarse.

Volvió a mirar el Mapa y frunció el ceño.

_¿Callahan?. ¿Quién diablos era Callahan?_

"¿Qué pasa, Harry?"

Harry se puso en tensión. En la zona de las mazmorras, había un tal _"Callahan" _que estaba yendo hacia una de las esquinas del Mapa, una de las partes del Castillo que no figuraban en él, relativamente próximas a las Mazmorras de Slytherin.

"¿Conoces a algún alumno llamado _Callahan?" _preguntó Harry, señalando la etiqueta. Neville se asomó y miró a Harry con una expresión de disculpa, casi dolida.

"Lo siento, Harry… sabes que no suelo acordarme muy bien de los nombres… pero no me suena de nada."

Harry chascó la lengua. Y se fijó en que el individuo en cuestión había desaparecido al llegar a una pared.

"Mierda..." Harry empezó a seguir con la punta de la varita toda la zona, buscando centímetro a centímetro el nombre de "Callahan", el puntito. No era posible... Nadie podía Aparecerse en Hogwarts, lo había oído cientos de veces a Hermione. "Mierda… no sale más" murmuró Harry, girando el pergamino como si Mapa continuara por el reverso. "¿Dónde iría, y quién es ése?"

Neville alzó las cejas, y se encogió de hombros, igual de perplejo. Entonces Harry volvió a la parte dibujada del Mapa, y volvió a buscar a Ron. Le llamó la atención que la figura de Filch estaba caminando tan deprisa, que diría que iba en dirección contraria, directo hacia su dormitorio, seguido de su repelente gata.

"Es raro…" murmuró Harry, tocando con el dedo la rápida etiqueta. "Filch, yendo en dirección opuesta, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo…"

Neville miró a Harry.

"Qué cosas salen en el Mapa, Harry…"

"Ya ves. Muestra lo que hacemos todos ahora." Neville se fijó en sus dos puntitos, en el pequeño almacén próximo a Slytherin. "Y aquí están pasando cosas muy raras…" volvió a mirar el Mapa. "Oh… Ron viene…"

ooOOooOOoo

_**Mazmorras de Slytherin. Dormitorio de alumnos de 7º**_

Draco sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en la boca, y se incorporó inmediatamente, tratando de buscar su varita. Pero se encontró que una varita iluminada por un _Lumos _le apuntaba directamente a la cara, deslumbrándolo.

"Ni una voz, Malfoy."

Draco parpadeó, y pudo distinguir, a pesar de la contraluz, el llamativo tono rojizo de Ron Weasley. No podía ser. Tenía que ser un fantasma, una jodida pesadilla en la que nada menos que Weasley se le presentaba con cara de querer asesinarlo ahí mismo, en su propia cama.

Podría haber soñado con ganar la Copa de Quidditch y haber vencido a Potter al atrapar la snitch y dejado que estampara su cara contra el suelo. Podría haber soñado que era nombrado Ministro de Magia. Podría haber soñado que quien le visitara por la noche era _ella… _y algo dentro de él sintió un pinchazo, porque por el mero hecho de haber pensado así, ya confirmaba que a partir de ahora, esa imagen iba a torturarlo todas las noches.

Maldijo, no por primera vez, a Weasley, y clavó sus ojos grises llenos de odio en él. Por haber sido, además, capaz de haber entrado en las Mazmorras de Slytherin.

De modo que _Weasel _era también hábil y astuto.

Volvió a maldecir al Gryffindor.

"Vamos fuera, que tenemos que hablar tú y yo."

Malfoy meditó lo absurdo de la situación. Pero estaba claro que sea cual fuere la situación, Weasley estaba muy mosqueado con él, y no era para menos, y ya intuía a qué se debía, y veía que a _Weasel_ le tenía sin cuidado lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra _ahí mismo, con o sin testigos, y dentro del territorio tradicionalmente enemigo.

Se incorporó y se colocó la túnica sobre el pijama, se calzó y agarró la varita. Pensando que sería muy práctico el comprobar la eficacia de las clases de Potter precisamente contra su mejor amigo.

ooOOooOOoo

"Está bien, _Weasel, _¿qué coño vienes a…?"

Pero antes de que hubiese terminado de hablar, Ron le había propinado un puñetazo en la cara, con tal virulencia, que por un momento Draco se sintió mareado. Cayó torpemente hacia la pared contraria, y movió la cabeza, confuso.

"Es por Hermione. Para que te acuerdes del que ella misma te soltó, cabrón."

Ni siquiera Draco hizo por llevar la mano a su varita e impedirlo. Su cabeza pensó antes que nada… y recordó, con dolor, que Weasley acababa de darle un buen derechazo, de la misma manera que lo recibió de ella, sorprendentemente fuerte para ser una chica.

Notó que Weasley le agarraba del cuello de la túnica y le ponía la varita en la cara, que Draco notaba que picaba por el golpe.

"_¡Oye, que mi piel se enrojece enseguida!"_

Él le contestó eso aquella vez que, en Malfoy Manor, él le dijo que no pensaba cantarle serenatas bajo su balcón. Y ella le dio un golpe en el costado, una de sus violentas reacciones, de su carácter. Sentía que la sangre estaba escociéndole el rostro, y probablemente tendría una buena señal al día siguiente.

Un precio que pagar. Lo demás lo llevaba por dentro.

"No sé si prefiero que Hermione esté contigo, o sin ti. Porque por increíble que parezca, es infeliz _sin ti, _y por increíble que parezca, seguro que piensa que eres alguien que merece la pena." Ron soltó el cuello de Draco, y éste se llevó la mano fría a la cara, en un intento por mitigar el calor que sentía en ella tras el golpe. Ron lo miró con desprecio, y Draco odió esa mirada, porque Weasley no era nadie para juzgarle a él. "Tú no vales ni una sola de sus lágrimas." Ron apretó la brillante tela plateada de la Capa de Invisibilidad. Y vaciló. Por pura impotencia. Se sentía mejor al haberle propinado un buen golpe. Pero ni siquiera sentía ganas de iniciar un duelo o una pelea a golpes. Por sorprendente que fuese, sólo quería escuchar una razón por la que Malfoy pudiera justificar el dolor de su mejor amiga. "¿Qué le has hecho?"

Draco miró con frialdad a Ron, y arrugó la nariz, en un gesto de asco que era puro Narcissa.

"Claro, como que a ti te tengo que dar explicaciones."

Ron esta vez no recurrió al puño para golpear, sino al puño para atacar con la varita. Y Draco no hizo ni siquiera para esquivar o contraatacar. Cayó al suelo sujetándose el estómago, sintiendo vértigo.

"No tiene remedio, Weasley... Ella y yo hemos cortado…"

Y se sorprendió al ver que Ron no lanzaba otro maleficio. Simplemente se quedó quieto, mirándolo con repugnancia. Pestañeó, como saliendo de un trance, y finalmente, el Gryffindor habló.

"Tanto mejor para ella. Así encontrará a alguien que sepa valorarla como ella se merece."

Draco lo miró con ojos entornados, aunque seguía dolorido en la cara, en el estómago, y seguía con una maldita sensación de mareo que era casi nauseabunda. Y pensar que ya tenían vía libre con ella era como recibir un mazazo.

"Bien por ti, entonces, Weasley." contestó, entre amargo, resignado y furioso.

"Capullo, no hablo por mi." Respondió Ron. "Pero da igual, ahora mismo el listón lo has dejado tan bajo, que _cualquiera_ es mejor que tú para ella."

De nuevo otro golpe. En otras circunstancias, esas palabras las habría respondido Malfoy con suficiente ingenio y habilidad, la lengua viperina era un punto fuerte de Draco, mucho más que ninguna otra cosa. Pero Weasley estaba vocalizando precisamente todos y cada uno de sus temores, y ante eso, no había réplica.

"Perfecto, sólo asegúrate de que…"

Pero a Draco no le dejaron terminar: de pronto, escucharon un alarido, y ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose extrañados uno y otro. El grito procedía de algún lugar más allá de los laberínticos pasillos de las mazmorras. Draco palideció, y recordó aquello que se rumoreaba… algo que se sospechaba acerca de las Mazmorras.

Ron frunció el ceño, y volteó la cabeza con rapidez hacia la oscuridad de los túneles que había más allá de las rejas de las mazmorras, apuntando con la varita. Draco apretó la suya en la mano.

"¿Qué hay más allá de estas verjas, Malfoy?"

"No lo sé…" susurró Draco, todavía mareado, olvidando momentáneamente el tema de discusión. "Nunca vamos para allá… Snape siempre nos había advertido de que era extremadamente peligroso ir hacia las Mazmorras… Nunca nos permitió ir para allá…"

En ese instante entraron en el corredor Neville y Harry, con las varitas en la mano. Harry pestañeó al ver a Ron, ileso, y a Malfoy, con signos de haber recibido, cuando menos, un buen golpe en la cara.

"Ron… ¿lo habéis oído?"

Harry consultó de nuevo el Mapa. Parecía que el grito sólo había retumbado en las mazmorras, porque ninguna de las figuras que estaban haciendo la ronda se había empezado a acercar hacia ellos. Y en Slytherin nadie parecía moverse de sus dormitorios.

"No me gusta…" murmuró Harry. Levantó la mirada, y olvidó que había ido a buscar a Ron, que no debían estar de cháchara en los pasillos a esas horas, mucho menos, tenían que estar batiéndose en duelos para defender el honor de una dama en apuros…

"_Te desssssstrozaré… aquí… ahora…"_

Harry palideció.

"¿Lo oís?"

Ron se volvió hacia Harry, desviando la mirada de los pasillos prohibidos. Draco giró la cabeza, todavía encogido sobre sí mismo y apoyado en la pared, y Neville frunció el ceño, intentando escuchar más allá de las antorchas, más allá de su chisporroteo, de las corrientes de aire que pasaban por las rendijas y de su susurro.

"Yo sólo oigo el silbido del viento." Murmuró Neville entornando los ojos.

Harry no quería escuchar nada más, sólo sentía el frío en el cuerpo…

Los rastros de magia oscura…

"Harry…"

"¡Callad!" espetó. Y Harry se concentró… y sentía que la temperatura era mucho más fría según prestaba más y más atención al corredor prohibido, a las oscuras verjas. A lo que fuese que había más allá.

Se sintió raro. Era como un _flashback_, como recordar aquellas veces en las que sólo él escuchaba al basilisco que Tom Riddle, a través de su diario, liberó en la Cámara de los Secretos.

_Un basilisco..._

ooOOooOOoo

Viktor se detuvo en el pasillo, paralizado. Sentía el grito como si lo hubiesen exclamado a un metro de él. Y volvió a sentir esa inquietud. Le habían dicho que Hogwarts era como un castillo de princesas muggles. Nada en comparación a Durmstrang, con tantas y tantas historias oscuras, tantas leyendas de un pasado misterioso y cruel.

Sin embargo, Viktor hacía tiempo que se había percatado que no hacía falta una maldición en el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para saber que no le apetecía especialmente repetir la experiencia. Pero se había comprometido a estar ahí. A impartir clase, terminar el curso. Las sensaciones extrañas que venía percibiendo no las podía catalogar con facilidad; no recordaba que la primera vez que llegó a Hogwarts, hubiese sentido lo mismo.

Era algo inusitado. Pero definitivamente cruel, oscuro.

No había sido capaz de mencionarlo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Minerva McConagall, y no tenía intención de ser tachado de paranoico o de hacer ver que todos las Escuelas de Magia eran Durmstrang. Nada más lejos de la realidad. En Durmstrang sucedían cosas, sí. Pero esto no era esencial de Hogwarts. Era algo ajeno, extraño al Castillo.

La noche anterior creyó escuchar un siseo. Había profesores en Durmstrang que hablaban pársel, y hubo una época que se quiso impartir como asignatura, aunque fue un fracaso. El pársel era algo de privilegiados, incluso un talento heredado. Y no fue el caso de Viktor; en todo caso, no le interesaba mucho hablar con serpientes. Pero había tenido el suficiente contacto con reptiles y criaturas mágicas malignas, como para saber que algo de eso tenía que haber por allí.

Ojalá se equivocara.

Pero se temió lo peor cuando esa misma tarde, Hermione le confesó que había rondado sin haberlo meditado mucho, y que había creído oir a una serpiente. En el mismo lugar donde él había creído seguirla. Y supo inmediatamente que ambos habían caído inconscientes, porque no recordaban nada más.

Echó a andar hacia el lugar de donde procedía el alarido; era hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. Krum maldijo en voz baja; llevaba noches enteras tratando de encontrar un sentido a todo esto, pero no era capaz de situar la escena en un lugar concreto.

¿Era en todo el Castillo, o en un lugar específico?

_"¿Estás enfadado, Viktor? Sé que no debí ir... sobre todo después de notar como si... una serpiente estuviera por ahí. Me acordé mucho de Nagini, de la serpiente de Voldemort, y me asusté."_

Viktor se enfadó más consigo mismo, por no ser capaz de averiguar los mensajes que estaba enviando el Castillo. Alguien como Albus Dumbledore lo habría sabido, pero él no era Dumbledore, y no había nadie en el mundo con su sabiduría y su intuición. A Hermione no podía culparla. Pero sí prohibirla que saliera por las noches.

_"Me recuerdas a Malfoy. Él quiere que me pegue a Harry si no estoy con él."_

Viktor no contestó a eso.

_"Sigo teniendo ese sonido en la cabeza... es como si Nagini hubiera estado ahí. Era escalofriante..."_

_Nagini... una serpiente..._

ooOOooOOoo

_**Pasillo de las mazmorras de Slytherin**_

"Yo me largo. Ya te sientes, mejor¿no Weasley? Pues me largo"

Ron, Harry y Neville se quedaron un momento mirándose unos a otros, y dudando sobre entrar en los pasillos más profundos, una zona del castillo que quedaba siempre al margen de la vida estudiantil.

"¿Qué hay más allá, Malfoy?" preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Draco se dio la vuelta, con los labios encogidos en una fina línea.

"¿Tengo pinta de ser el guía turístico? Ya ha venido Weasel, me ha dado unos azotes, me voy a la cama sin cenar, así que dejadme en paz, todos. Mira ese Mapa tuyo tan estupendo. A mi olvídame." Malfoy se acercó al retrato y entró en su Sala Común, sin girarse hacia los tres Gryffindors.

Pero Harry miró el Mapa. Y miró hacia los oscuros pasillos de las Mazmorras.

_¿Qué era lo que alguien dijo de las Mazmorras del Castillo?. ¿Cuándo había oido hablar de ellas, dónde...?. ¿Y por qué asociaba las Mazmorras, sobre todo, con Draco Malfoy?_

Si el Mapa del Merodeador hubiese sido un mapa hecho por piratas, tendría que poner, sin duda alguna…

"_Here be monsters"_

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_He tenido que cortar, porque el capítulo se me estaba haciendo eterno y tendríais los cuchillos afilados :$. Dejo la nota de autora aquí (quitar espacios): _

_http // dubhesigrid. livejournal. com / 23988. html_

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por vuestra inmensa paciencia al seguir una historia que puede llegar a impacientar :(. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestras teorías y opiniones, de verdad que hacéis que todo valga la pena: __**Saiph Lestrange**__ (varios :); __**grengras**__ (también por PM); __**Lara evans; Nott Mordred**__ (también por PM y LJ); __**Heredrha; Yedra Phoenix; Isa Malfoy; Cristhine; Lil-Evans; Nasirid**__ (también por LJ); __**Sabaku no Akelos; Nicole Daidouji**__ (también por LJ); __**Paddyale; Annirve; **__**Lunna; norma; melaniablack; rosa; blackstarshine.**_

_Hasta el próximo :) Besos y suerte con esos exámenes._


	24. Extrañar

_Empiezo y acabo __fuertecito__ el capítulo. Así que armaros de valor Gryffindor, y las Slytherin, de astucia e ingenio. __En compensación, traigo a Fred y George. _

ooOOooOOoo

**Resumen Cap. 23:** Percy Weasley presenció el asesinato de Penelope Clearwater, y se las arregló para huir del Ministerio e intentar engañar a sus perseguidores. Antes que ponerse a salvo, pudo enviar una lechuza, con alguna información clave de lo ocurrido esa noche. Sabiendo que estaba acorralado, intentó buscar el lugar más seguro del mundo. Ron se presenta para pedir explicaciones a Draco, mientras que Harry y Neville van a buscarle, en parte porque no está permitido estar a esas horas por el Castillo, y en parte porque Harry sigue inquieto por culpa de las mazmorras.

Cuando están todos juntos, escuchan un alarido procedente de las mazmorras, cuyo acceso está prohibido.**

* * *

**

_**"La muerte no es nada comparada con esto** (el dolor). **Así volveré a ver a Sirius."** - Harry Potter. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. _

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 24. Extrañar **

_**Miércoles 4 de noviembre de 1998**_

_**Dormitorio de alumnas de 7º. Torre de Gryffindor**_

Hermione se había acogido a una rutina lo antes posible. Siempre era de clase-estudio-clase-estudio, y ahora precisamente, con más razón que nunca. Habían pasado ya tres días, en los que al principio creyó que se ahogaría, como si faltara oxígeno alrededor. Que la pena sería tan insoportable, que perdería la cordura.

Después su mente racional y analítica le diría que estaba equivocada; que no podía dejar el tiempo parado en un segundo de dolor, y convertirlo en su estilo de vida. Llevaba años estudiando, tenía proyectos, tenía ambiciones, y tenía unos EXTASIS que superar. No podía permitirse más dolor. El parar el mundo por caer en una depresión era un lujo exclusivo de Malfoys, Parkinsons, Greengrass o Zabinis. Pero no de Grangers.

Se conmovió cuando supo que Ron había ido a cantarle las cuarenta a Draco. Se conmovió de verdad cuando sus amigos estaban pendientes de ella, y ella fingía normalidad y entereza. Salvo por el hecho de que estar en su dormitorio era una pesadilla, lo demás iba bien.

Lavender estaba furiosa con ella, y Hermione no sabía exactamente el motivo, aunque Lavender Brown era la menor de sus preocupaciones, sea dicho de paso. Parvati estaba furiosa con Lavender porque entró en su dormitorio hacía unas noches como una auténtica energúmena y la había despertado. Y Hermione no quería ni darles explicaciones de su palidez, de las ojeras que tenían sus ojos o por qué los párpados estaban siempre tan hinchados.

Un par de días después su ruptura, ésta era ya conocida por gran parte del colegio. Así que era fácil saber que esos síntomas eran producto de la tristeza, y no de noches de insomnio, clásicas noches Granger estudiando incansablemente.

Era imposible para ella dormir más. Se le presentaban todos los recuerdos, ya en la soledad de la noche, en el momento en el que tienes que dejarte llevar por el sueño. Y lo único que lograba era activar su mente, repasando momentos del pasado, y aquellos momentos del futuro que nunca se había atrevido a conjurar, pero que ahora eran más reales que nunca. Sólo porque no podían ser realizables, ya no eran reales. Sabía que daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, y que seguiría obsesionándose con conciliar el sueño, mientras veía los minutos y las horas pasar.

Las que faltaban para que amaneciera. Alguna vez le habían dicho (o tal vez, varias veces, no lo recordaba), que era mejor que empezara a tomar pociones para dormir, o no rendiría lo suficiente. Pero Hermione se negaba a creer que estaba perdiendo sueño, hábitos de estudio, o fuerza de voluntad. Se levantó finalmente, y sacó del cajón el uniforme, esperando, no por primera vez, que la ducha pudiera lavar las penas.

Salió de la ducha en silencio, y a pesar de ella, todavía abotargada. Se detuvo un momento, decidiendo si bajar a estudiar al Gran Comedor, o quedarse en la Sala Común. Ninguna de las opciones era deseable; si bajaba, estaría todo vacío y frío. Y si se quedaba en la Torre, sería otra vez el momento de darle explicaciones a la gente de porqué estaba ya arreglada, y que qué tal había pasado la noche, y todo lo demás.

Se sentó en el sofá de la Sala Común, y dejó que el calor de las llamas penetrara sus huesos. Agarró un cojín y se abrazó a él, mientras se tumbaba y apoyaba la cabeza en el reposabrazos. Dejó que la mirada pasara por los tapices que cubrían la pared junto a la chimenea; una rica urdimbre con complicados dibujos y filigranas. Sentía los párpados pesados, pero estaba casi a gusto. Y miraba las formas de aves y de hipogrifos que tenía uno de los tapices. Uno tenía una forma de una mujer, era como un ángel, con sus alas.

Pestañeó varias veces, pero la figura del ángel parecía desdibujarse; y empezó a sentir un siseo, un silbido extraño. Hermione se incorporó de un salto, mirando alrededor, preocupada; era como si alguien hubiese soltado una serpiente en la Sala Común.

"_Es imposible, Hermione. Es imposible…"_

_No había fuego en la chimenea. _

Volvió a mirar, alrededor, con el corazón latiendo deprisa, y la Sala Común parecía un lugar gris. Vacío. Desolado.

Gris. Oscuro. La madera no era marrón. Los tapices no eran rojos.

_Era como ver una fotografía en blanco y negro._

_Y escuchar un siseo en sus oídos._

No podía reaccionar. No era rápida y no sabía qué hacer.

_El fuego…_

Volvió a mirar la chimenea, pero estaba vacía, apagada. Ni siquiera había cenizas. No había nada. Y Hermione quiso subir a su dormitorio; a pesar de Lavender y Parvati, sus discusiones y sus enfados. Retiró la mirada de la chimenea, y fijó la vista en el umbral de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

_All, en el umbral, estaba Draco Malfoy, colgado de una soga al cuello. La cabeza caída sobre el pecho, su cuerpo balanceándose sin vida. Pero los ojos vacíos, extraños, mirándola fijamente, un vacío de muerte._

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione se despertó, pero no gritó, ni tampoco se incorporó de golpe, como impulsada por un resorte. Tenía la mano en la boca, y eso había amortiguado el grito que había exclamado en el sueño. Estaba temblando, y tenía diminutas gotas de sudor en la frente. Intentó incorporarse, y notó como si la cabeza se hubiese quedado pegada a la almohada, como si pesara toneladas.

Hizo un esfuerzo, angustioso, y notó como si la cabeza siguiera teniendo el peso hacia el lado donde había dormido. Una horrible sensación de náusea.

Crookshanks no estaba tampoco. Parvati y Lavender parecían dormir profundamente en sus respectivas camas. De inmediato, vino a su mente la pesadilla, la última escena, y salió corriendo hacia el baño, con la mano todavía pegada a la boca, en un intento por controlar el vómito.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Gran Comedor**_

"Me preocupa, Harry" comentó Ginny nada más terminar su desayuno, apartando el plato para tener más espacio en la mesa. Miraba a Hermione, que acababa de levantarse para ir a la Biblioteca, y miró de hito en hito a su amiga según se dirigía a las puertas, y su plato, prácticamente intacto. "Y Neville me ha dicho que Hermione le preguntó por alguna hierba, y cito, _que fuera más eficaz que la tila_. Él le recomendó melisa, verbena y mejorana."

Harry escuchó en silencio, y se fijó en Hermione, que ya estaba llegando a las puertas del Gran Comedor; iba en un estado semiletárgico, se negaba a hablar con nadie, y desde que Ron había salido hecho una fiera a buscar a Draco en las mazmorras de Slytherin, Hermione sólo se había limitado a ponerse al día en sus deberes y a cumplir ausentemente sus obligaciones como Premio Anual.

Pero Ginny sabía más que todo eso. Cuando Hermione no estaba estudiando, pasando apuntes a limpio o repasando temario, la había pillado con una mirada vacía, fija en algún punto lejano. Sin brillo en los ojos, ni sonrisa en la cara.

"Pues claro que te preocupa. Está como en otro mundo. No nos hace caso, y se niega a hablar del tema." Comentó Harry moviendo la cabeza.

"¿Has probado volver a amenazar a Malfoy?" preguntó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos y lanzando hacia la mesa de Slytherin una mirada asesina. Harry se sirvió un trozo de tarta de melaza y levantó unos segundos la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Se acordó de haberse fijado en Malfoy tras el extraño encuentro, con signos de haber recibido algún golpe por parte de Ron, y de haber escuchado algo extraño cerca de las mazmorras, de haber decidido regresar a las Salas Comunes, al ver por el Mapa que Viktor Krum se acercaba por momentos hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

Pestañeó y prestó atención a la conversación, poniendo la tarta en su plato.

"Sí, al practicar en nuestras clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ayer, le he dejado con agujetas toda la semana." Harry se metió un trozo de tarta de melaza en la boca, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo en noviembre. "Es un maleficio estupendo. Me lo enseñaron Fred y George."

Ginny dejó de mirar fijamente a los Slytherin, como si con la mirada pudiera hacer que todos ellos saltaran por los aires, y pestañeó sorprendida ante el comentario de Harry.

"¿Fred y George te han enseñado a provocar agujetas?" preguntó, entornando los ojos con suspicacia.

"Sí." Contestó Harry tragando su trozo de tarta y sonriendo con maldad. "Dicen que es muy útil para apañar partidos de quidditch, y hacer los entrenamientos de los rivales un poco más insoportables."

"¡Eso es trampa!" exclamó Ginny. Pero amplió su sonrisa."Me encanta. Le dolerá mucho¿verdad?"

Harry miró de reojo y sonrió igual de cruelmente. Pero no respondió.

"Oliver no les dejaba usar ese maleficio. Les gustará saber que no ha quedado en el olvido..."

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla, y parecía de mejor humor.

"Verás cuando se entere Ron." Soltó una risita, pero se esfumó al momento cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba en la mesa con ellos. "Por cierto¿dónde se ha metido?"

Harry se limpió la boca y removió el chocolate caliente, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ni idea." Alzó los ojos para mirar hacia Draco Malfoy, que parecía estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él, sólo que su atención estaba fija en la cucharilla que movía su bebida. A diferencia de Harry, Draco giraba la cucharilla con la varita. "Me preguntó que diablos les ha pasado. Porque yo a Malfoy no le veo tampoco muy feliz que digamos. Y él tampoco me ha dicho nada, aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera, claro" Harry rodó los ojos. "Como no me enseñe pronto a hacer un buen _Veritaserum_, le lance un _Desmaius_, se lo obligue a beber, le despierte, le pregunte, y él se suelte de la lengua, todo en uno, dudo mucho que me vaya a contar algo."

Ginny se rió.

"También puedo probar la _Legeremancia_." Harry le guiñó un ojo, y Ginny volvió a reírse; no en vano, Harry era bastante malo en _Legeremancia_.

"A mi me parece un buen plan, el dejarle aturdido." Dijo ella simplemente, y besó a Harry.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras **_

Los miércoles eran días relativamente tranquilos para los alumnos de EXTASIS. Tenían algunos huecos entre clase y clase que aprovechaban para repasar, terminar deberes o pasar apuntes a limpio. Hermione era de este tipo de alumnas, sin excepción. Otros alumnos se lo tomaban como más tranquilidad.

El día pasó de manera extraña. Hermione apenas levantaba la cabeza de su libro, y Malfoy parecía no estar en la clase, negándose en todo momento a mirar a su alrededor. En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Krum les pasó unas fichas sobre hechizos paralizantes para animales y bestias mágicas, destacando cuándo eran más o menos eficaces. En algunos casos, cuando el día tenía un sol brillante. En otros, cuando la criatura era demasiado joven, o demasiado mayor. A Harry le interesaba cualquier asunto relacionado con la asignatura, pero comprendió que esos días le estaba resultando un poco difícil concentrarse.

Quiso hablar con Viktor, pero éste alegó tener prisa con la siguiente clase, y parecía querer evitarle también.

Era raro, todo era raro. Hermione, Malfoy, Krum… Incluso Lavender y Ron parecían evitarse.

_¿No se supone que el mundo tras Voldemort tenía que ser más feliz, más fácil, más lógico?_

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Patio de Transformaciones**_

"¡Ron Weasley!. ¿Acaso vas a seguir haciéndote el sordo?"

Ron se detuvo otra vez, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos y los puños. Lavender fue hacia él, y se plantó delante de él.

"Pues sí, ya te dije esta mañana en el desayuno que no volvieras a gritarme." Respondió él con los labios fruncidos.

"¡Porque no sabes hacer otra cosa que revolotear alrededor de Hermione!" exclamó Lavender, furiosa. Ron miró alrededor; unos asustados alumnos de segundo de Hufflepuff miraban con extrañeza la discusión de la pareja, se miraron unos a otros y se marcharon rápidamente del lugar. Ron agarró del brazo a Lavender y fueron hacia el claustro del patio de Transformaciones.

Lavender se soltó de Ron, y se cruzó de brazos. Ron exhaló un suspiro enojado.

"Vale, ahora _'revoloteo alrededor de Hermione'_." Ron señaló alrededor. "¿La ves?. ¿Es que acaso está por aquí?" preguntó con ira.

"¡Si ella te pidiera tirarte por el puente del Círculo de Piedra, te lanzarías sin pensártelo!"

Ron apretó más los dientes.

"Gracias por pensar que no tengo cerebro, Lavender o que Hermione me ha lanzado un _Imperius_. Pues tal vez lo haga. En cualquier caso, no sería asunto tuyo."

"¡Sí que lo sería!" volvió a chillar ella.

"¿Vas a empezar otra vez?" contestó furioso Ron. "¡Te repito que Hermione es mi _amiga_!"

"Claro… lo que quieres es buscar consolar a _tu amiga_, ahora que va tan triste por las esquinas…" comentó ella con ironía. "¿Acaso harías lo mismo por mi, si yo estuviera en su lugar?"

Ron miró a Lavender con los ojos entornados.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?"

"¡¡¡Dímelo!!!"

"¡Si sigues portándote así, obviamente NO!" contestó furioso Ron.

Lavender se mordió el carrillo interno y miró a Ron, desprendiendo odio.

"¡Eres un…!"

"¡Hola!" exclamó Seamus, cargando con dos escobas, y Dean a su lado ajustándose un guante de Quidditch. "¿Os pasa algo?"

Ron y Lavender se miraron y parecieron buscar un acuerdo tácito de calmarse delante de sus amigos. Lavender enrojeció cuando Dean terminó de ponerse el guante y alzó las cejas con cierta sorpresa al presenciar una discusión de la pareja. Ella desvió la mirada y pasó la mano por el cabello, en un gesto nervioso.

"No… no pasa nada. Estábamos…" Lavender miró a Ron y continuó. "…aclarando un malentendido."

"Oh." Seamus pestañeó y le tendió la escoba a Dean.

"¿Queréis veniros al estadio? Vamos a jugar un partido contra unos de Ravenclaw" comentó Dean. "Nos vendría bien un guardián como tú, Ron." Miró a Lavender y sonrió. "Y animación también. A menos que quieras ser jugadora, claro…"

Lavender amplió su sonrisa. Olvidó la discusión y Ron la miró perplejo.

"Creo que sí voy." Respondió dulcemente. "¿No te importa, verdad Ron?"

Ron pestañeó confundido ante la docilidad de Lavender, y que hubiera olvidado la discusión.

"Er… no… No… Pasadlo bien, y machacadlos." Comentó casi automáticamente. Ron se acercó a uno de los bancos de piedra, sin dar crédito. Hace un momento estaban echándose una bronca de campeonato, y al segundo a ella se le había olvidado, y se dejó caer al banco, súbitamente cansado. Sus tres compañeros se habían marchado.

"No entiendo a las mujeres. A ninguna." Murmuró para sí mismo, mientras echó un vistazo a los tres alejarse hacia la salida del Patio.

"Hola Ronald." Saludó una voz junto a él.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sortilegios Weasley (sucursal de Hogsmeade)**_

"¿Qué te parece?"

Fred se asomó junto a los panfletos que tenía George apilados en el mostrador de la tienda y sonrió orgullosamente.

"Pues que eres el más feo de los dos. Siempre te lo he dicho. Y yo el más fotogénico."

Fred se señaló en la foto, una imagen de ambos a todo color, donde los dos lucían el cabello pelirrojo y lo movían como en un anuncio de champús. George alzó una ceja.

"Ése soy yo… garrulo." Le contestó burlón George. Fred frunció el ceño y agarró un panfleto para mirarlo más de cerca. George torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos. "Serás el hermano _más guapo _de lo dos… pero sin duda también el más _ciego_. ¿O le pido a mamá un jersey con la "F" para que te distingas en las fotos?"

Fred le lanzó una mirada oscura y volvió a dejar el panfleto, frotándose las manos.

"Bien bien… Pues no dudo ni un minuto que Percy, donde quiera que esté, aparecerá por esa puerta y nos pedirá muchas cositas de la tienda."

George volvió a alzar la ceja, completamente escéptico.

"Tú sueñas… aunque estaría bien¿no te parece?". La expresión de George se volvió inusualmente melancólica. "Creo que extraño al estirado."

Fred se quedó un momento mirando el taco de panfletos que les habían sobrado, que invitaban a todos los pelirrojos de Hogsmeade y alrededores, a un set especial de productos de Sortilegios Weasley, y fuegos artificiales para celebrar la _Bonfire Night_ el día 5 de noviembre.

"Será una fiesta muy chula." Comentó Fred, sin dejar de mirar los panfletos. George miró a su hermano, y comprendió que no deseaba hablar del tema, sino que quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que su extraño plan funcionase. "¿Enviaste las invitaciones a Ron y Ginny?"

George pestañeó cuando escuchó a su hermano, durante un momento no había dejado de observarle detenidamente, captando perfectamente su preocupación y la misma amargura por saber que su hermano seguía desaparecido.

"Uh… sí, claro. El domingo envié una lechucita para Hogwarts. Aunque no sé si se vendrían a escondidas." George sonrió, buscando el modo de romper la solemnidad en la que ellos solían encontrarse incómodos. "Ya sabes, el pequeño Ronniekins y su novia son prefectos. Harry es Premio Anual…" agitó la cabeza sonriente. "Ninguno rompería las normas…"

"Ah…" se lamentó Fred y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, teatralmente. "Eso no habría ocurrido si hubiésemos estado ahí para impedirlo. Qué vergüenza… dejamos un legado a prefectos y premios anuales…"

"Y qué legado… si le dimos el Mapa a Harry…"

"Qué vergüenza…" volvió a lamentarse Fred. "Harry no será capaz de usarlo para pillar a los grandes rompedores de normas¿verdad? Esa obra de arte no fue creada para que un prefecto la usara..."

"Menos mal que tenemos a Ginny, ella meterá a Harry y a Ron en cintura." Dijo George, apoyando la espalda en el mostrador. Fred soltó una carcajada.

"No sé. Percy sí que habría sido un peligro con un Mapa semejante. En sus manos, habría sido catastrófico."

Ambos hermanos se miraron un segundo y volvieron a caer en la cuenta de que hablaban sobre Percy como si siguiera entre ellos, siendo el estirado y arrogante de la familia. El orgulloso asistente del Ministro de Magia. Y volvieron a caer un pequeño pero incómodo silencio.

"Sé que va a funcionar el plan." Susurró Fred con obstinación. Aferrándose a una esperanza. Vocalizando de una manera muy particular su enorme deseo de encontrar a Percy y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Meterse con él, esconderle sus memos del trabajo, cambiarle su identificador del Ministerio… En definitiva.

_Recuperar a su hermano._

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor**_

"Harry¿recuerdas que Fred y George van a celebrar mañana por la noche la _Bonfire Night?..._ y que los pelirrojos tenemos un regalito extra…" preguntó Ginny mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.

"Ginny… yo no soy pelirrojo. Así que no tengo intención de ir." Dijo él, apartando el libro de _Golpear las bludgers: un estudio sobre estrategias defensivas en el quidditch_. "¿Sabes en el lío en que nos podemos meter si salimos del Castillo?" protestó Harry, sin mucha convicción.

"Ay… vamos, Harry." Ginny hizo un puchero, bastante inusual en ella, mientras seguía con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Éste suspiró resignado. En el fondo sí que le apetecía escaparse, ver a Fred y George y husmear las cosas que tenían en la tienda. Cualquier cosa mejor que estar en un Castillo donde se estaba volviendo paranoico por minutos.

"Está bien. Nos matarán si vamos a una fiesta clandestina, y además, romperemos unas 200 reglas del Colegio."

"¿Qué fiesta, Harry?" preguntó Neville, asomando la cabeza y apoyando los codos en el respaldo del sofá donde estaba la pareja. "¿Celebramos la _Bonfire Night?_ Si nadie lo ha comunicado… ¿o sí?" Neville frunció el ceño.

Harry miró alarmado a Ginny, pero ella se desprendió de su abrazo y se acercó a Neville.

"Sshhh… No puedes decir nada. Mañana por la noche nos vamos a ir a _Sortilegios Weasley_ a inaugurar la tienda de mis hermanos. Y vamos a ir."

Neville alzó las cejas y miró a Harry para confirmar que Ginny estaba loca. Harry volvió a suspirar y echó la cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá, rindiéndose.

"¡Vente, Neville!" exclamó Ginny alegremente. "¡Cuántos más seamos…!"

"¡…Más puntos quitarán a Gryffindor!" gruñó Harry mordiéndose el labio, con la cabeza todavía echada hacia atrás y mirando hacia el techo. Ginny simplemente ignoró el comentario.

"Bueno… le había dicho a Hannah que daríamos una vuelta por el lago…"

"¡Que se venga!" volvió a exclamar entusiasmada Ginny.

Neville aceptó dubitativo, y se marchó. No esperaba que Hannah se apuntara a una fiesta clandestina, pero decidió que se lo propondría de todas formas.

"¿Piensas invitar a medio Colegio a la fiesta prohibida?" preguntó Harry, sin dejar de mirar el techo.

Ginny se rió, y volvió a sentarse junto a él, apoyando los pies en la mesita que había entre los sofás.

"¿Crees que Neville y Hannah salen juntos?" preguntó a su vez Ginny inesperadamente, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Harry, y acomodando la cabeza en su hombro, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. "Y encima tengo clase en diez minutos."

Harry miró a Ginny y volvió a suspirar.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Estadio de Quidditch**_

En el estadio de Quidditch el equipo de Slytherin estaba ya recogiendo sus enseres, recién salidos de las duchas.

"Esta bien, no quiero que ahora os pongáis como trolls a comer." Draco miró con dureza especialmente a Crabbe y Goyle. "Está bien que hayáis ganado envergadura, ésa es la idea para ser un golpeador, pero también necesitamos _agilidad_."

Crabbe torció la boca, y Goyle frunció el ceño.

"Pero Draco… ya acertamos mucho mejor…"

"No quiero que acertéis, quiero que seáis _más rápidos_. Quienes deben acertar son los cazadores, vosotros sois los golpeadores, a ver si lo vais captando. Joder¡hasta _Weasel_ podría ganaros con una de esas escobuchas que usa!"

Blaise echó a reír.

"Déjalo, Draco. Probablemente se les habrá olvidado la reprimenda en cuanto vean la cena. Además, tú tampoco has estado muy fino que digamos. Ibas bastante lento, a decir verdad. Hasta yo habría sido más rápido atrapando la snitch."

Draco gruñó.

"Tengo agujetas." Contestó secamente. Draco se volvió hacia el resto. "Malcolm, bien hecho." Malcolm Baddock, el nuevo guardián de cuarto curso sonrió orgulloso, y se echó la escoba al hombro, saludando y marchándose junto a Vaisey y Harper.

"En cualquier caso, ha sido un buen entrenamiento, Draco. Creo que unos días más y seremos casi campeones."

"Tú alucinas, Zabini."

Crabbe, Goyle, Draco y Blaise se dieron la vuelta y vieron que parados a unos metros estaban Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown y Dean Thomas, los chicos vestidos con unos viejos uniformes de quidditch, de los que solían usarse para entrenar.

Blaise se acercó unos pasos y miró despreciativamente a Dean.

"¿Y a ti quién te a preguntado, _sangre sucia?"_

Dean miró con disimulada dureza a Blaise. Crabbe y Goyle se echaron a reír tontamente, pero Draco sintió un pinchazo.

"_Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia."_

_La historia se repite._

Draco sintió entonces otro golpe aún más fuerte en el pecho, y dejó de escuchar a sus compañeros. Era como esa pesadilla. Era como aquella vez que soñó ese extraño sueño. Cuando el profesor Binns dijo esa misma palabra…

"¡…'cirlo nunca, retíralo!"

Malfoy pestañeó, no se había ni dado cuenta de hacia dónde se había dirigido la discusión. Alzó los ojos y vio que Brown tenía la varita apuntada directamente a un sonriente Blaise, sin duda convencido de que la chica era tan inofensiva como un corderito.

"Otra asquerosa traidora a la sangre." Comentó Blaise, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Seamus y Dean dejaron caer sus escobas y sacaron también las varitas. Al momento, Draco vio que Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, y los tres Gryffindors estaban apuntándose unos a otros.

"¡Basta ya!" exclamó Malfoy furioso. No quería perder el tiempo en duelitos estúpidos, quería dejar de tener obsesiones, recuerdos desagradables _y que todo fuera normal, otra vez._ "¡Bajad las varitas!. Blaise, si me involucras en una de tus batallitas, al menos garantízate que tengas la ventaja."

Blaise miró interrogativamente a Draco, y éste apuntó con la boca hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, por donde venía un grupo de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws, cantando canciones, con las bufandas, gorros y banderolas de sus respectivas Casas.

Zabini frunció los labios y echó una mirada despreciativa a los Gryffindors. Guardó la varita y pasó de largo sin pestañear, asegurándose de dar un golpe con el hombro a Dean, según se cruzaba con él. Al momento, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle echaron a andar también.

Lavender soltó aire, y se guardó la varita.

"Gracias, Lav." Dijo Dean, guardándose la suya. "Gracias por echarme un cable."

Lavender se ruborizó, y Seamus recogió las escobas, dándole la suya a Dean. Los chicos fueron a dejar sus bolsas a los vestuarios, y Lavender fue hacia las escaleras de las gradas, apoyándose en la barandilla.

Pensando que había metido la pata. No. Pensando que había metido la pata _dos veces._

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sala de Lectura. 2º piso**_

Hannah Abbott estaba en una de las salas de lectura junto a su compañera Maxine O'Flaherty, terminando unos ejercicios sobre los filtros y sus características, cuando Heidi Macaboy se presentó corriendo en la sala, echándose encima de la silla y abanicándose con la mano.

"¡Ay… chicas… chicas… vienen Zabini y Malfoy del campo de entrenamiento!"

Hannah arrugó la frente. La generación anterior a la suya de chicas de Hufflepuff eran unas auténticas devotas del Quidditch. Maxine y Heidi estaban en el equipo, y Barbara Dunstan, la otra alumna de Hufflepuff de su curso, era también una gran admiradora del deporte, aunque no había sido admitida en el equipo. También solían sentir pasión por algunos jugadores del colegio.

Maxine dejó la pluma en la mesa y sonrió burlonamente.

"No tienes ninguna oportunidad con ninguno de los dos. Jamás se fijarían en ti, so tonta."

Heidi torció la boca.

"Qué idiotez. Vale, tengo un tío abuelo squib, pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Y también mi tía se casó con un hijo de muggles. Y bueno… mi abuela era mestiza… ¿Y qué?" contestó Heidi, testaruda. "Soy _prácticamente_ sangre pura".

Maxine rodó los ojos, y volvió a coger su pluma.

Hannah marcó la página del libro con un trozo de pergamino, y se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo, suspirando ante la perspectiva de terminar los ejercicios, y aguantar conversaciones sobre los chicos de Quidditch de Slytherin. Ninguna de las dos cosas era su tema favorito. En esos momentos, era cuando sabía lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus amigos _de su curso_: Ernie, Susan, Justin, Zach…

"¿Y por qué te interesan tanto esos dos?" preguntó Hannah con curiosidad. "Blaise sólo se fija en las de su Casa, o como mucho, alguna Ravenclaw como Fawcett." Miró a Heidi. "Y Draco Malfoy está con Hermione Granger."

Heidi se acercó un poco más.

"Mis padres compran mucho en las boticas de Melinda Bobbin, que es _super-amiga_ de Siri Fawcett. Y ésta ha dicho que Malfoy y Granger _han cortado."_

Hannah abrió la boca sorprendida.

"Venga ya…" respondió Hannah, incrédula.

Heidi asintió con la cabeza.

"Hannah¿en qué mundo vives? Todo el colegio lo sabe ya. Y aunque Siri quiere echarle el lazo a Malfoy, me parece que yo también. Le prefiero, es mucho más misterioso que Blaise. Y además, es buscador, y me gustan los buscadores de quidditch, juega mejor también…"

Hannah recogió despacio sus cosas, mientras pensaba que aunque Heidi era buena chica, se fijaba en los chicos por ser buenos o malos en Quidditch, ser más o menos guapos, y por lo demás, realmente no tenían ninguna conversación más que esa.

Ella sentía que ninguna de esas cosas definirían jamás a Neville, y sin embargo, Neville valía por todos los Zabinis del mundo. Y lo de menos era que Neville también fuese sangre pura.

Y lo que la inquietó fue pensar en si esa ruptura entre Hermione y Malfoy era cierta. Miró el reloj y sonrió. Un pequeño retraso era habitual en Neville. Empezaba a entender que cuando decía _"nos vemos a las cinco"_ era más bien _"nos vemos a las cinco y veinte"._ Esos veinte minutos de retraso no le molestaban porque fuesen un retraso, sino porque eran los veinte minutos en los que más extrañaba a Neville, porque tenía que estar ahí, y no estaba.

"He quedado con Melinda junto a la Gran Escalera¿os venís?" preguntó Heidi, menos sofocada que cuando entró.

"No, paso" dijo Maxine, subrayando unas frases de sus apuntes. "No he terminado Transformaciones, y seguro que me pregunta McGonagall… lo presiento" suspiró.

"Yo he quedado ahora con Neville." Dijo Hannah en voz baja. "Nos vemos luego en la cena."

Heidi echó unas risitas.

"Ay, Hannah… no sé qué ves en Longbottom…" Heidi recogió sus cosas y no esperó respuesta, salió directamente de la Sala de Lectura. Hannah apretó los labios y miró a Maxine.

"No le hagas caso, Hannah." Contestó Maxine encogiéndose de hombros. "En realidad no quiere ser consciente de que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Malfoy o Zabini, y pretende que todas caigamos en su miseria. Como si no la conociera…" Maxine volvió a sus ejercicios, Hannah terminó de guardar sus cosas.

En ese momento, Neville se había puesto a su lado, con un poco de nerviosismo producto del retraso.

"Hannah… perdona… es que tenía que terminar de corregir unos deberes de los de primer curso… y luego otros tenían dudas y ya les dije que mejor quedábamos en las tutorías, pero no ha habido manera…" Neville se dio cuenta de que Maxine le miraba con curiosidad. "Ho… hola." Dijo simplemente a la compañera de Hannah.

Hannah rodeó la cintura de Neville con sus brazos y miró hacia arriba.

"No importa." Le dio un beso en los labios y siguió sonriendo. "Y luego la muy idiota dice que qué veo…"

Neville miró hacia Hannah, todavía aferrada a él, y le arregló el cabello rubio de la frente.

"No te entiendo." Respondió un poco confundido por lo que acababa de decir Hannah.

"Vámonos." Hannah se separó de mala gana de Neville y cogió sus cosas. Neville, automáticamente, se las quitó y se colgó la bolsa de Hannah al hombro. "Nos vemos luego, Maxine."

Ésta asintió sin soltar la pluma, y se quedó mirando a la pareja según salía de la Sala.

"Yo sí lo entiendo." Se dijo a sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa, y retomó sus deberes.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sortilegios Weasley. Sucursal de Hogsmeade**_

La tienda despertaba muchísima curiosidad. Mucha gente iba a hacer sus compras al Callejón Diagón de Londres, la zona comercial mágica más famosa de todo el Reino Unido, y para los habitantes de Hogsmeade, el que hubiese una tienda similar en su pequeño pueblo, era un motivo de orgullo y de gran expectación. No en vano, era una fuente de riqueza el hecho de que los comercios de Hogsmeade tuviesen popularidad.

Muchos habitantes se habían fijado que durante las últimas semanas, los gemelos habían reformado completamente un viejo local, habían cambiado la decoración y la tienda lucía con un brillante color naranja con las letras en color púrpura. El escaparate estaba oculto detrás de una cortina morada que variaba de color de vez en cuando. Muchos también recordaban a la pareja, no eran los primeros Weasleys que pasaban por Hogsmeade, y en particular ellos, durante su época de estudiantes, habían sido populares por méritos propios. Incluso cuando no tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmeade, allí que se habían escapado.

Entre trabajo y trabajo en preparar su tienda, Fred y George habían comido en_ Las Tres Escobas_, habían flirteado tontamente con Madame Rosmerta a fin de ganarse una ronda más gratis, habían adquirido buenas dosis de dulces en Honeydukes y visitaban con regularidad la lechucería para recoger mercancías, escribir a su familia y darse cuenta de una cosa: _Hermes_ revoloteaba por la zona.

Y mucho más de lo que sería habitual.

Nunca ninguna persona fue capaz de decirles que habían visto a uno de sus hermanos recientemente, salvo Ron. Los empleados de Correos tampoco recordaban haber visto a alguien con la descripción de Percy haber escrito una carta, o haber ido a recogerlas.

Fred movía su varita con cuidado para apilar las cajas con los fuegos artificiales, mientras George hacía recuento de los obsequios que entregarían a los pelirrojos.

"Me salen treinta obsequios, Fred."

Fred no levantó la vista, concentrado en mover las cajas y asegurarlas para que no se incendiaran por accidente.

"¿Piensas que es poco?" preguntó Fred.

"Hum… no sé. Creo que haré alguno más."

"No nos quedan Grageas." Contestó Fred, depositando una caja encima de la anterior y pronunciando un hechizo ignífugo.

"Vale, voy por ellas a Honeydukes." George cogió su túnica y se la puso encima. "¿Quieres algo de allí?"

"Varitas de regaliz, y si hay de chocolate, casi mejor, tienen más éxito. Si vamos a dar las varitas de pollos, también estaría bien poner de las que se comen." contestó llanamente Fred.

ooOOooOOoo

George cerró la puerta, en el mismo momento que había un yorkshire mucho más pequeño de lo habitual, de color oscuro que olfateaba el suelo de la tienda. Se agachó y metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando un sándwich de jamón que no había terminado del almuerzo en_ Las Tres Escobas._

"_¡Pit!._ ¡Perrito malo, ya sabes que eres muy pequeño para estar persiguiendo ratones…!"

George le daba de comer el sándwich al perrito, cuando vio una anciana con el pelo canoso, piel algo curtida y bastante arrugada, y vestida con una desgastada túnica, aunque los remiendos eran impecables, casi artísticos.

"Oh… ¿le estás dando de comer?" preguntó la anciana deteniéndose delante de George y parpardeando sorprendida.

George le dio el resto del sándwich al perrito, y se puso de pie. Aunque Fred y George no eran tan altos como Bill, Ron o Percy, seguía siendo bastante más alto que la anciana.

"Tenía un sándwich, y parecía que el perrito estaba muy delgado."

La anciana sonrió con emoción.

"Pobrecito… lo encontré hace dos días, y no podía dejarlo solo. No permitiría que siguiera alimentándose de ratas. No es la primera vez que veo un perrito precioso alimentarse de ratas. No puedo evitarlo."

George contempló al animalillo, todavía masticando las migas que había por el suelo.

"Los yorkshires es lo que hacen¿no? Perseguir ratones y todo eso."

La anciana tomó al perrito en brazos y lo achuchó con cariño.

"Pero no quiero que coman ratas. No me gusta, no son sanas."

"No, desde luego que no." George se fijó en la anciana, y ésta le devolvió una mirada de color oliva, cristalina, pero desdibujada por los años.

"No te había visto antes por aquí, joven. ¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo George." Dijo, estirando la mano, que la anciana saludó distraídamente.

"Qué nombre más bonito…" respondió ella, recogiendo al perrito en brazos y acariciándolo.

"Gracias..." contestó George ligeramente sorprendido, aunque no sabía bien el motivo. "He venido hace poco con mi hermano. Vamos a abrir esta tienda." George señaló sonriente. "Y mañana por la noche inauguramos, porque es la _Bonfire Night."_ George sonrió entornando los ojos. "No será usted pelirroja¿verdad?. Daremos un regalo a quien sea pelirrojo, como nosotros." añadió sonriente y orgulloso.

La anciana volvió a soltar en el suelo a _Pit_ cuando éste se agitaba para volver a explorar y olfatear a sus pies, y se rió con una suave carcajada.

"Tenía el cabello castaño, tirando a cobrizo cuando era más jovencita. ¿Eso cuenta?. Ahora sólo tengo canas."

George soltó una pequeña carcajada, muy parecida a las de Bill.

"Sí que cuenta. Véngase noche, y le daremos un regalo, y celebraremos con fuegos artificiales."

La anciana echó a caminar despacio.

"Veré que puedo hacer. Tal vez consiga convencer a _Benny_ para que venga. Es también pelirrojo. Y aunque no habla, ya sabes…" George sonrió con la extraña complicidad de la mujercita. "…yo creo que echa de menos a su familia. Pobrecito. En fin, he quedado en entregar estas cosas." Alzó una vieja bolsa. "Adiós, majo."

"Adiós, señora."

George se quedó un rato de pie frente a su tienda, mirando con curiosidad a la anciana, caminando hacia _Tiroslargos Moda_. Se encogió levemente de hombros, pensando que estaría bien darle un regalito también a perritos de color pelirrojo llamados _Benny_, sin familia.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Hogwarts. Vestíbulo**_

"Y ya verás, Draco. Tú tienes muy buena mano en el Ministerio. Deberías probar implicarte más en la carrera política. Nos haría falta gente como tú, y no gentuza como hay hasta ahora." Le iba comentando Blaise desde que habían llegado cerca del Castillo desde el estadio de Quidditch.

Draco caminaba en silencio, sosteniendo la bolsa en los hombros.

"No sé. Ya veré. De momento deja que termine los EXTASIS."

En ese momento se cruzaron con Siri Fawcett, Melinda Bobbin y una de Hufflepuff que Draco recordaba en el equipo, pero cuyo nombre desconocía. Se quedó un momento callado hasta que Blaise saludó al grupo y se pusieron a hablar de los próximos planes para Hogsmeade.

Draco miró su reloj. A esas horas, Hermione estaría a punto de salir de la biblioteca, seguro. Y si no le fallaba lo que sabía de su rutina, sería en unos segundos, y se iría directamente al Gran Comedor a terminar algún ejercicio, antes de la cena.

Pestañeó cuando Siri le miraba con intencionalidad, y se sorprendió al comprobar que ella se había cambiado de sitio, junto a Blaise, para ponerse a su lado.

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione bajaba las escaleras con cuidado de que ningún pergamino ni los pesados libros se le cayeran o le hicieran perder algún escalón. Había preparado ya los esquemas, pero quería ordenar y fechar, y prefería ir pronto al Comedor y evitar así visitas indeseables.

Para ella, caminar estos días era como ir a cámara lenta. Su cabeza estaba recordándole _"estudia, estudia",_ pero estaba costándole un esfuerzo extraordinario. Lo que nunca imaginó que le pudiera suceder, y era como una pesadilla.

Intentando mantener el equilibrio precario, y que no se le perdiera tampoco las notas de Pociones, Hermione se detuvo en el rellano para sujetar mejor los apuntes y los libros que tenía que devolver.

Y se fijó que abajo, a los pies de la escalera, estaba Draco, con casi la totalidad del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Con Melinda Bobbin, la cazadora de Hufflepuff Heidi Macaboy.

Y Siri Fawcett.

El corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando había visto la figura alta y estilizada de Draco, contándole algo a ese grupo como si fuese el centro del universo y ellas alrededor, mirándole atontadas. Sintió como si la cabeza le diera mil vueltas, aunque probablemente le recordaba que hacía tiempo que no comía en condiciones.

Sintiendo los ojos escociéndole, y las rodillas flaquear, Hermione dio un traspié en la escalera, y cayó por ella.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Lavender Brown: la trato como sangre pura, pero podría ser mestiza en canon. En cuanto a Dean Thomas, se sabe que en realidad él fue hijo de mago al que ofrecieron ser mortífago, y murió cuando lo rechazó. La trama está relativamente desarrollada en el DH, pero no quiero entrar ahí. Por tanto, oficialmente, sigo considerando a Dean como el otro hijo de muggles del curso de Harry._

_Las compañeras de Hannah Abbott en 6º: si no me fallan los números, Maxine O'Flaherty y Heidi Macaboy eran golpeadora y cazadora respectivamente durante el año 93/94, ambas estarían en 2º curso. Pero seguramente serían mayores, el caso es que necesitaba unas compañeras para Hannah, y también completar los equipos de quidditch._

_La tercera compañera, Barbara Dunstan, es semicanon: Un tal (o una tal) "B. Dunstan" tomó prestado el libro_ 'Quidditch a través de los Tiempos', _pero no se sabe ni curso, ni Casa ni sexo. Así que lo demás me lo he sacado de la manga._

_Gracias por llegar aquí, tener paciencia, escribirme, lanzarme AKs, invitarme a tarta de melaza y sobre todo, a quienes me animáis tanto (me habría cansado de la historia sin vosotras): __**Heredrha, Nott Mordred, Nasirid, Annirve**__ (también por PM), __**lara evans, grengras**__ (doble), __**Sabaku no Akelos, norma, Yedra Phoenix, Nicole Daidouji, Sortilegios Weasley**__ (doble, y también PM), __**Corae, Isa Malfoy, blackstarshine, CrissBlack**__ (tres), __**rosa**__ (no, Callahan no sobrevive y Filch sabe definitivamente algo :)._

_Por cierto, ya hay personas que han adivinado muchas cositas, hasta el bichito (bautizado por Nott Mordred como "Wilfred"), y otras han identificado al Enemigo. :) Muy, muy bien._

_Hasta el próximo, que se lo debo en inspiración a Nicole (otra vez :)_


	25. Bonfire Night

_Gracias a __Nicole Daidouji__, porque me ha dado la clave para continuar la historia (la Bonfire Night), y a __Nasirid, __Nott__ y __Nacha__, por su apoyo diario. Las cuatros enes :) _

_Bonfire Night__: Es una celebración británica, mencionada en la _Piedra Filosofal_, se celebra la noche del 5 de noviembre, y también se le llama la Guy Fawkes Night. En español, La Noche de las Hogueras. En esa noche, se simula que se quema en la hoguera un muñequito llamado Guy Fawkes y se lanzan cohetes y fuegos artificiales. Supongo que JKR tomó eso del fuego para Fawkes. Con las hogueras, se conmemora la conspiración en la que unos católicos, incluido Guy Fawkes, quisieron hacer volar con explosivos el Palacio de Westminster (las Houses of Parliament, donde está el Big Ben) en Londres. Guy Fawkes fue apresado el 5 de noviembre, y declaró que iba a cometer ese atentado para acabar con las persecuciones por motivos religiosos. No delató a sus compañeros y lo ejecutaron. _

_Primera batallita del fic. _

_**Capi extra-largo**__ (¡¡el más largo hasta ahora del fic, **10.392 palabras exactamente**!!), en compensación por lo que estoy tardando en actualizar. Pero creo que se pasará más rápido de lo que parece. Aviso, final frenético... he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo._

* * *

"_**Familia… digan lo que digan, la sangre es importante…" - **__Rubeus Hagrid. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

ooOOooOOoo

**Capítulo 25. Bonfire Night**

_**Miércoles, 4 de noviembre de 1998**_

_**Hogwarts. Gran Escalera**_

Draco estaba escuchando distraidamente la conversación que supuestamente mantenía con unas chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y Blaise, cuando oyó a su espalda unas exclamaciones ahogadas y un extraño ruido. Las chicas, de pie frente a él, miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par hacia algo que había sobre sus hombros, detrás de él, y Draco se dio la vuelta. Alrededor del último rellano de la escalera había un corrillo de estudiantes murmurando, algunos incluso con timbre asustado; Malfoy torció el gesto, rodando los ojos. Resopló y se disculpó ante las chicas, aproximándose en calidad de Prefecto hacia el grupo de gente y lo que sea que estuvieran observando.

Se quedó paralizado cuando vio que en el suelo había una figura caída de una manera peculiar, su pierna derecha torcida bajo el cuerpo, y estaba inmóvil. Abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de reaccionar a la primera cuando distinguió aquellos rizos indomables, esa melena oscura que era tan dolorosamente familiar.

"Por fin, la sangre sucia se ha muerto." comentó a su lado Blaise entre risas, asomando la cabeza sobre los hombros de los testigos. Unos alumnos de Ravenclaw y de Gryffindor, especialmente éstos últimos, imprecaron a Blaise, y Draco le dio un empujón de malos modos. Apartó con la misma agresividad a otros estudiantes que había cerca de Hermione, pero a ella la giró con suavidad para comprobar su estado.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. En un momento los abrió levemente, pero perdió el conocimiento. Pasó los brazos debajo del cuerpo de Hermione, y puso un gesto de dolor inmediatamente cuando las agujetas que empezaba a sospechar, tenían mucho que ver con Potter, saltaron en el momento en el que quiso cargar con la chica. Acuclillado en el suelo, distribuyó el peso nuevamente, con cuidado, pero pensando que el cuerpo de Hermione era mucho más ligero de lo que había esperado. No le dio tiempo a reflexionar más sobre el asunto, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a volver a incorporarse.

"Todos, _aparrtaos_ de aquí."

Draco alzó los ojos y vio a Viktor Krum, en pie, con los ojos oscuros indiferentes y calmados.

"_Grracias porr ocuparrse_ de ella, señor Malfoy." dijo Krum con cortés frialdad. Antes de que Draco pudiese responder, Viktor se agachó y cargó con facilidad en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Hermione y a continuación, se dirigió a unos alumnos de Gryffindor de tercer año. "_Porr favorr_, llevad sus _perrtenencias_ a la Sala Común, y avisad a _Hagrrid_."

Sin molestarse en echar una segunda mirada, Viktor se marchó con Hermione en dirección a la Enfermería, dejando pasmado a Draco, arrodillado en el rellano, incapaz de mover un músculo. Blaise resopló con desdén, y pareció decir que mejor si se iban todos a tomar algo al Gran Comedor. Siri se quedó de pie, contemplando a Draco, arrodillado y en silencio, desconcertado por la escena, pero sin ningún otro atisbo de emoción en sus rasgos. Blaise le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica con absoluta confianza en sí mismo, pero Siri lo apartó de un brusco manotazo, y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor sola, rápida y también enfurecida.

Blaise alzó una ceja, entre sorprendido y ofendido por la actitud de Fawcett. Se volvió hacia Draco, que todavía permanecía arrodillado entre las cosas de Hermione Granger que se habían desparramado por el suelo. Unos Gryffindors andaban recogiendo alrededor, y Blaise se agachó a recoger un pequeño papel que estaba en sus pies.

"¡Eh... os habéis dejado...!"

Pero las palabras murieron en los labios del Slytherin. Echó un vistazo a Draco, que ni siquiera era consciente de los Gryffindors que tenía a su lado, y que estaban recogiendo la bolsa, libros y apuntes de Hermione. Como en estado de shock, Malfoy se fijó en el pergamino solitario que tenía junto a él, de entre todos los que se habían esparcido por el suelo.

_Pociones._

Leyó automáticamente, sin llegar a tomar el pergamino en sus manos. Y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. El pergamino no contaba los orígenes de la poción. Ni quién fue el primer mago que la preparó.

Ella había seguido pese a todo, sus instrucciones, como aquella vez que se vieron en la Biblioteca y él le dijo cómo tenía que hacer una redacción de Pociones eficaz y no escribir "Historia de Pociones". Aquella vez, él le había criticado que escribía cosas innecesarias, y resulta que ella le había hecho caso, pese a sus quejas.

"Perdona." Dijo un alumno de Gryffindor, y retiró el pergamino. El chico se marchó con sus compañeros en dirección a su Sala Común.

_Ahora sabía qué era echar de menos a alguien. Y sentir preocupación también. _

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa secreta y dobló con cuidado el pequeño pergamino que se había encontrado a sus pies, en el que suponía alguien había invitado a Granger a celebrar la _Bonfire Night_. En particular, dos molestos hermanos gemelos a quienes ciertas personas andaban buscando. Echó a caminar, pero no se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

_Se fue directo a la Lechucería. _

ooOOooOOoo

_**Patio de Transformaciones**_

Ron y Luna estaban sentados en el banco donde Ron había discutido con Lavender. Luna le ofreció relámpagos de chocolate, y se quedaron un rato mirando hacia el césped del patio, a veces en silencio. De vez en cuando pasaban algunos grupos de estudiantes de todos los cursos, especialmente de primer año, debido a que eran casi el doble. Ron resoplaba de vez en cuando medio frustrado por Lavender, medio preocupado porque no estaba estudiando los EXTASIS, como debería estar haciendo.

"¿Por qué las chicas no pueden ser como tú, Luna?" preguntó de sopetón.

Luna masticó su relámpago y se quedó mirándolo ligeramente desconcertada. Al cabo de dos segundos frunció el ceño y miró a Ron, entre extrañada y sorprendida.

"¿Como yo?. _Las chicas no quieren ser_ _como yo. _Quieren ser guapas como Siri, o como Ginny. O como Madame Rosmerta." Luna se comió el resto del relámpago, y buscó en la bolsa otro más.

Ron miró de reojo a Luna, y metió la mano en la bolsa para sacar un puñado de relámpagos. Donde ella los comía cuidadosamente de uno en uno, Ron cogía relámpagos de diez en diez. Pero a ella no le parecía importar que Ron se llevara la mayoría.

"Tú no cambias de humor todo el rato. Mira a Lavender. Se cabrea conmigo porque he ido a partirle las narices a Malfoy, y ella es la ofendida. Y aparecen Seamus y Dean, y se larga con ellos tan tranquila, como si no hubiese pasado nada."

Luna miró a Ron con sus ojos grandes.

"¿Y cómo está Hermione?" preguntó Luna, inesperadamente.

Ron parpadeó, sorprendido. Sobre todo, sorprendido porque no tenía una respuesta.

"Pues… no sé. Mal, supongo. No la he visto en todo el día. Y se supone que mañana por la noche…"

Luna inclinó la cabeza y alzó las cejas.

"Mañana por la noche… ¿qué?"

Ron sopló hacia unos mechones pelirrojos que se le habían caído sobre la nariz, y éstos se apartaron. Se mordió el labio, vacilando sobre si contarle el plan de escaparse del Colegio para ir a ver a sus hermanos en Hogsmeade, o callárselo.

"_Qué diablos, Ron. Luna se fue al Ministerio con los thestrals como si fuese una excursión por el campo."_

"Mañana nos vamos a Hogsmeade a celebrar la _Bonfire Night_ con mis hermanos. Nos escaparemos."

"Oh." Exclamó Luna, simplemente. "¿Podrás traerme _bulliwugs?"_

Ron se atragantó ligeramente y frunció el ceño.

"Oh, vamos Luna, otra vez, no. Ahora no me dirás que los _mulligus_ son unas hermosas criaturas que se alimentan del fuego y que bailan alrededor de las brasas cuando se han _comido_ varias hogueras."

Pero Luna miró a Ron con la boca abierta, y los ojos brillantes.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?. ¡Ronald!" Luna puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Ron y miró directamente a los ojos, brillantes de la emoción. "¡Ronald!. ¿Los has visto?"

Ron pestañeó ligeramente confundido. Por supuesto que no había visto un bicho semejante, y por supuesto que se había inventado a qué se dedicaría una criatura imaginaria si tenía relación con el fuego. Lo que no esperaba es que para Luna fueran _reales_, y encima hubiera acertado plenamente en su descripción.

Cuando vio el rostro esperanzado e ilusionado de Luna, no tuvo arrestos para decirle que se había inventado todo eso, que esa cosa no existía más que en su imaginación. Pero las palabras murieron en sus labios.

"Uh… si quieres… puedes venir a buscarlos también. Así podrás llevarte los _mulli… gullibus…_ que te apetezcan…"

Luna esbozó una sonrisa, y retiró las manos de la cara de Ron y volvió a sentarse. Dejó de comer relámpagos y fijó su mirada en el verde del césped del patio. Y Ron frunció el ceño cuando vio el perfil de Luna, que ya no sonreía.

"¿De verdad te gustaría que Lavender se pareciera a mi?" preguntó Luna al cabo de unos segundos, inesperadamente.

Ron parpadeó, confundido ante el brusco cambio de conversación. El cabello rubio y algo revuelto. Los pendientes de rabanitos. Los pies cruzados por los tobillos. La piel pálida y los ojos azules y grandes.

"No." Contestó Ron con franqueza.

Luna le dejó los relámpagos en el banco de piedra, y se puso de pie.

"¿Dónde vas?"

Luna se giró y miró a Ron con los ojos grandes, tranquilos, pero algo tristes.

"A ver a Hermione."

"¿Es por lo que he dicho, lo de que Lavender se parezca a ti?"

Luna se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, inconscientemente, pero no respondió.

"No quiero que se parezca a ti, porque tú eres… _tú_, Luna." Añadió Ron. Cogió la bolsa de relámpagos y se incorporó y se puso delante de ella, mucho más alto. Luna no se movió del sitio, pero alzó los ojos hacia lo de él. Ron puso la bolsa entre ellos. "Se te olvidaban."

Luna bajó los ojos hacia la bolsa que tenía Ron entre ellos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Quédatelos." Le dijo ella en voz baja.

Y se marchó, dejando plantado en el sitio a Ron, éste sumido en sus propios pensamientos. El más coherente de todos era que Luna no se enfadaba nunca, al menos, nunca con él. Pero que tampoco la entendía demasiado, eso seguro.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Jueves 5 de noviembre de 1998**_

_**Ministerio de Magia. Departamento de Aurores**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt entró temprano en su despacho del Ministerio. Se había retirado temprano la tarde anterior, cuando estuvo seguro de tener todos los documentos bien transcritos y sus copias perfectamente realizadas. Se aseguró de conservarlo en su cuenta personal de Gringotts, y el resto lo llevó a casa. No le apetecía tener visitas inesperadas en el despacho.

Se sentó y extrajo su cuaderno de apuntes. Sin apartar los ojos del mismo, agitó la varita para que el juego de té le sirviera una taza, en un pequeño aparador que tenía en una esquina.

Pasó la hoja del cuaderno, y se llevo una mano a la boca, en un gesto de inconfundible reflexión.

Hacía unos días que se había reprendido a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de algo fundamental: el haber seguido el rastro de las Apariciones de Percy Weasley, la noche en la que él Desapareció. Se llevó la documentación del Departamento, y no estaba muy orgulloso de los métodos, pero tuvo que aplicar algún que otro hechizo Desmemorizador a varios miembros del Departamento.

En ese momento, Kingsley sabía que si alguien, alguno de los perseguidores de Percy Weasley también iba tras su rastro, y decidía tener acceso a sus movimientos a través del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, averiguaría que esos documentos estaban en su única posesión. Irían también a por ella, y Kingsley no se podía permitir el lujo de que esa información cayera en manos inapropiadas. Mucho menos, cuando el Ministerio era, _de facto,_ controlado por Dolores Umbridge. Gracias a la Desmemorización, cualquier funcionario proporcionaría a cualquiera una documentación falsa, en la que se indicaba que Percy Weasley se Apareció cerca de Cardiff.

Guardó el cuaderno y bebió un sorbo de la taza con cuidado de no quemarse los labios. Dejó la taza y se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo.

No había ninguna duda.

_Percy Weasley se marchó a Hogsmeade. Y no volvió a utilizar la Aparición desde ese día. _

Consultó el reloj y miró hacia la puerta del despacho. Agarró un pergamino de los memos y escribió rápidamente una nota a Arthur Weasley.

"_Ven inmediatamente a mi despacho."_

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Hogwarts. Enfermería**_

Hermione no sabía que sus amigos la habían echado de menos la noche anterior. Cada uno disperso con sus cosas, no se habían enterado hasta la hora del desayuno, a través de Parvati y Lavender, que no había pasado la noche en su dormitorio. En ese momento, Ginny, Harry y Ron fueron hacia la Enfermería, pero la Señora Pomfrey les prohibió la entrada, alegando que Hermione todavía tenía que recuperarse del esguince de tobillo, y tenía algunas contusiones, que estaba durmiendo y debía descansar.

Frustrados, se marcharon a sus respectivas clases, esperando que Hermione se animara más cuando le propusieran la idea loca de escaparse esa noche a Hogsmeade. Algo que intuían se ganaría su reproche y su indignación, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Al cabo de unas horas, Hermione despertó, y tenía también hambre, por primera vez en muchos días. Desayunó despacio, y sorprendentemente sosegada. Sabía que tenía que pasar. No podía pasar tres, cinco o doce días como si su vida no hubiese cambiado nada. Estaba triste, estaba cansada, estaba furiosa y estaba, ante todo, hundida en su propia miseria. Claro que había cambiado la vida. Pues claro que no era la misma que hacía una semana.

Tocó con su mano el colgante de platino, la lágrima de diamante. Había intentado muchas veces quitársela, lanzarla al vacío, tirarla por uno de los retretes de Myrtle, (Merlín, incluso llorar con Myrtle), arrojarla al lago…

Pero era como romper una cadena que la ataba a él, y no podía. Incluso guardaba las pocas cartas que él le había escrito. Habría deseado arrojarlas al fuego. Y tampoco fue capaz. Tal vez era una fase, sólo quería que pasara, que volviera a la vida. Pero en su vida había dos: la anterior a Malfoy, y la posterior a él.

No sabía cuál de ellas era peor.

"Hola, Hermione."

Hermione estaba tumbada de espaldas a donde procedía la voz; giró levemente la cabeza, sin variar su postura. Junto a la cama estaba Luna. La mirada oscura, apagada de sus ojos, ni siquiera mostró una reacción al ver a la Ravenclaw. Ni curiosidad, ni sorpresa, ni alegría. Pero Luna estaba habituada a tener todo tipo de reacciones de las personas a su alrededor, todas muy variopintas.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" preguntó inesperadamente Luna.

Hermione parpadeó despacio, y se fijó que tenía una silla junto a su cama. La observó con una mezcla de indiferencia, y cierta curiosidad. Preguntándose quién diablos había dejado una silla junto a ella, si Luna era la primera invitada que tenía.

Se encogió de hombros, volvió a mirar al frente, dándole la espalda a su visitante, y siguió con la mirada perdida, la mejilla apoyada en la almohada.

Luna se sentó con suavidad, en silencio, y con una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios. No habló. Sólo observaba a Hermione, o más bien su espalda, con curiosidad. Hermione, sin embargo, no notó que la mirada a su espalda la incomodara, ni sintió deseos de sacarla de allí, de pedirle a la Señora Pomfrey que no dejara que nadie más entrara. Que no quería compañía. Que deseaba estar sola.

_No deseaba estar sola._

"¿Quieres hablar?" preguntó Luna, otra vez de manera inesperada.

Hermione volvió a pestañear despacio, y simplemente, encogió un hombro. Como ignorando la pregunta.

"Esto… por lo que estás aquí… duele tanto que no sabes qué hacer. ¿Verdad?" Volvió a preguntar Luna.

Hermione sintió el familiar dolor de la garganta, del tipo que sientes cuando vas a estallar en llanto. Sin volverse hacia Luna, siguiendo de espaldas a ella, mantenía la mirada fija en la cama contigua, vacía, fría, solitaria. Y debido a la inclinación de la cabeza, las lágrimas silenciosas caían hacia la almohada, no seguían el camino habitual de las mejillas. La gravedad las llevaba por sí mismas hacia la tela, y sintió en su piel la humedad que provocaban.

Pero no contestó a Luna.

"Yo me sentí así cuando murió mi madre." continuó en voz baja y sosegada Luna, mirando con tranquilidad hacia la ventana. "Pero era muy pequeña, y no entendía cómo me había dejado sola. Ahora comprendo que nunca estoy sola."

Hermione paró de llorar, y arrugó la frente. No comprendía qué quería decir Luna. _Luna siempre estaba sola._

Se dio la vuelta, después de secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Y miró con curiosidad a su compañera.

"¿Nunca estás sola?"

Luna no parpadeó, bajó la mirada hacia Hermione.

"Ella está conmigo. A ella le cuento las cosas que hago. Los sueños que tengo. Le cuento cómo está papá. Y le pido ayuda si me encuentro sin fuerzas. Siempre está ahí, siempre me ayuda mucho."

Hermione se incorporó, para apoyar la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, y arregló las mantas, esta vez con curiosidad.

"¿Tú la…?. ¿Tú la echas de menos?"

Hermione pestañeó cuando vio un inusual destello de dolor en la mirada de Luna. Y ella asintió casi de manera invisible.

"Todos los días."

Entonces es cuando lo supo. Hay cosas que no tienen remedio, hay cosas irreparables, y si Luna tenía que hablar con el recuerdo de su madre, estaba en su derecho, y era su recurso para no perderla. Y se acordó de quienes sí sentían ausencias. Se acordó de Hannah, de Susan, de Harry, de Neville.

Incluso de Ron y Ginny. Ellos no habían encontrado a Percy.

Y entonces cuando Hermione lo supo de verdad.

Esas ausencias eran verdaderas tragedias.

Que te deje un novio no tiene nada, ningún punto en comparación. Aunque doliera, y lo echara de menos. Una ruptura no supone el fin de su vida. Ni tenía nadie derecho a quitársela. Ni mucho menos, Draco Malfoy.

Fue despertar de una pesadilla. Y por primera vez en días, Hermione sonrió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione le estaba sonriendo a Luna Lovegood.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Lugar desconocido**_

"De acuerdo. Nos veremos allí. Comprendo tu ira… y el gran fracaso de Callahan, pero estaremos en la celebración también."

La cabeza apenas identificable que sobresalía de entre las llamas soltó una risa y desapareció.

En ese momento, el hombre que estaba inclinado sobre las llamas apretó los labios, y su mano, enguantada de fino algodón blanco, estrujó en el puño un pergamino de color púrpura y naranja y lo arrojó con ira al fuego. Se colocó la capa de color negro y salió del salón con premura dando un sonoro portazo. Síntoma inequívoco de la furia que arrastraba con él.

El pergamino empezó a consumirse lentamente en las llamas. Las letras "S W" desapareciendo lentamente, junto a

_Pelirrojos…_

_Bonfire night…_

ooOOooOOoo

_**Hogwarts. **__**Enfermería**_

"Señorita Granger, si sigues teniendo esa actitud, voy a tener que dejarte otra noche más en la Enfermería."

Ginny le cargó los libros a Harry, que hizo un amago de protesta. Pero ella levantó el dedo severamente, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa y Harry suspiró derrotado. Hacía apenas media hora que habían llegado, y para su sorpresa la Señora Pomfrey le estaba dando el alta a Hermione. Así que sólo tenía que cargar con los libros y apuntes que el día anterior le habían llevado.

"Señora Pomfrey, si Hermione está tan nerviosa, es que es buena señal. Ha vuelto a ser quien era."

La Señora Pomfrey rodó los ojos y colocó una pequeña redoma en la mano de Hermione.

"Y recuerda, una cucharada cada ocho horas para asegurarnos que el esguince no vuelve a inflamarse." Dicho lo cual, se retiró a atender a otros alumnos que estaban en la Enfermería.

Hermione asintió distraída, pero seguía revolviendo en su bolsa, buscando frenéticamente algo. Ginny chascó la lengua y le quitó la redoma de la mano para pasársela a Harry, y agarró a Hermione de las muñecas.

"¡Hermione, para!. ¿Se puede saber qué buscas?"

Hermione levantó la vista y miró a sus amigos con cierto temor pintado en los ojos.

_"Harry... no lo encuentro..."_

ooOOooOOoo

_**Torre de Gryffindor. Sala Común**_

"¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes, y no me lo habías dicho?"

Lavender miró a Ron desde el sofá donde estaba sentada y bajó los ojos hacia la mesita que había frente a la chimenea, incómoda ante la respuesta que debería dar a una pregunta tan directa.

"No tengo ni idea. Al principio es como si no me hubiese dado cuenta. Pero... Ron..." Lavender se puso de pie y se acercó a él. "De verdad, no me había sentido así hasta que comprendí muchas cosas. Cuando defendí a Dean comprendí que tú hiciste exactamente igual con Hermione. Tenías que defenderla, era tu deber. He metido la pata contigo."

Ron tocó la repisa de la chimenea, sin mirar a Lavender, dejando que el dedo pasara por el granito, pero prestando toda su atención a la chica.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que metí la pata contigo al malinterpretar que fueras tras Malfoy, para defender a Hermione. Y metí la pata contigo por haber forzado que saliéramos juntos."

Ron miró entonces a Lavender y frunció el ceño.

"¿Quieres que lo dejemos?. ¿Crees que hemos metido la pata por empezar a salir?"

Lavender volvió a bajar los ojos. Pero no respondió directamente. Ron se mordió los labios, captando la respuesta implícita, el silencio elocuente.

"Creo que al menos por un tiempo, sería lo mejor, Ron."

Pero Ron se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que iría a Hogsmeade esa noche a escondidas, que no tenía que decirle a Lavender que se iba sin ella, ni tampoco se vería forzado a decirle que se viniera con él. Pensó en la otra visita a Hogsmeade, lo mucho que deseaba no estar con ella, sino con sus amigos. Pensó en las veces que discutían por cosas estúpidas, pero que sólo le mostraban que no tenían nada en común, salvo la cantidad de veces que se habían podido enrollar. Y ya ni siquiera eso era tan estimulante.

"Vale." respondió simplemente. "Puede que… tengas razón, Lav."

Lavender se levantó, con cierta sorpresa en la cara, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Vestíbulo**_

Harry estaba comprobando los puntos en los enormes relojes, algunas gemas se movían cuando había puntos que se restaban. Ravenclaw iba en cabeza, pero la distancia que había con respecto a las otras tres Casas era tan pequeña, que intuía que a la mañana siguiente lo más probable era que el orden hubiese variado. Nunca antes había visto tan reñido el conteo de puntos, pero nunca antes había vivido un curso normal. Sin favoritismos ni incidentes.

O al menos él pensaba eso.

Habían terminado las rondas todos los prefectos, y estaban reunidos antes de que cada uno se dirigiera a su Sala Común a pasar la noche. Hermione no les había acompañado, siguiendo instrucciones de la Señora Pomfrey de que debía seguir en reposo, no patrullando por el Colegio.

"Está bien. Ya veo que habéis restado puntos a unos cuantos esta noche. En fin, supongo que estamos todos un poco nerviosos porque es la _Bonfire Night..."_

Ron carraspeó oportunamente, y Harry miró de soslayo a su compañero. Los demás Prefectos no hicieron ningún movimiento en particular, pero algunos sí que esbozaron alguna pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo he confiscado más fuegos artificiales y más petardos que en mi vida..." suspiró Ernie, que miró con una sonrisa burlona a Harry. Harry a su vez, tragó saliva, pensando que Ernie algo sospechaba del plan de salir esa noche a ver a los gemelos.

"Sí... lo imagino. Ernie, Susan, de camino a vuestra Sala Común, por favor, pasad por el despacho de Filch y dejadle todo el material. Los demás, podéis marcharos ya."

Harry miró a Lavender y a Ron e hizo un gesto para dirigirse a las escaleras y ponerse camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

"¡Potter!"

Harry se detuvo cuando escuchó a Draco, y le susurró a Ron, que se había puesto en tensión cuando escuchó la voz de alguien a quien le tenía muchas ganas de volverle a partir la nariz.

"Esta bien. Vete tú y coge la capa y el Mapa, y avisa a los demás. Si en quince minutos no he ido, marchaos vosotros directamente."

Ron miró de mala gana a Harry, y echó un vistazo despreciativo a Malfoy, antes de empujar suavemente a una confundida Lavender.

"¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?"

Draco se mordió un carrillo interno, es un gesto que a Harry le pareció ambiguo, incluso para alguien como Malfoy. Pero procuró mostrarse indiferente.

"¿Qué tal está Granger?"

Harry se cruzó de brazos, y su expresión se volvió más seria, aunque ligeramente sorprendida.

"Está bastante mejor, aunque no gracias a ti, eso seguro."

Draco rodó los ojos y dio unos pasos alrededor, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, sin tener que recurrir a los insultos. Algo que por otro lado, le estaba costando bastante.

"A ver, Potter. A ti, menos que a nadie, tengo que darle explicaciones de mis actos. Pero..." Draco se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto de crispación, que de nuevo volvió a sorprender a Harry.

"¿Pero...?"

_"A ti menos que a nadie." _repitió Draco, clavando una mirada significativa en Harry. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Draco volvió a echar a andar, ligeramente nervioso. Pero Harry miraba fijamente a su rival, y comprendió algo en ese momento. Malfoy no quería darle explicaciones, no porque Harry tuviese derecho a demandárselas, que por otro lado, también era un motivo más que suficiente para alguien como Malfoy. Harry comprendió que Draco _estaba dejando implícitas muchas más cosas._ No era muy bueno resolviendo acertijos; ése era más bien el terreno de Hermione.

Bajó la mirada y recordó la pequeña visita que habían hecho a Hermione. Le habían llevado los deberes, los libros y los apuntes, sabiendo que ella estaba preocupada por perder horas de estudio y las clases. Recordó que al salir, Hermione rebuscó en sus cosas, y miró con temor a Harry.

_"Harry... no lo encuentro..."_

"Potter..." Draco volvió a vacilar entre decirlo y no. Resopló y Harry frunció de nuevo el ceño, confuso por la actitud de Malfoy. Y a la vez, acordándose de la visita a la Enfermería, y la actitud de Hermione.

"Malfoy, si quieres decirme algo, dímelo ya. Y si no, no me hagas perder el tiempo." respondió de mala manera Harry.

Draco detuvo su caminar nervioso, parecido al de un león enjaulado, y se mordió el labio de arriba.

"¿Tenéis planeado salir esta noche a Hogsmeade?"

Harry palideció levemente. El plan era secreto. Aunque siempre había pensado que en Hogwarts, los secretos no existían. Se quedó un momento inmóvil, por reacción natural tratando de buscar un culpable, alguien que hubiera ido con el chivatazo. Pensó en Ernie y Susan, sin duda imaginaba que Hannah se lo habría contado, eran sus mejores amigos, pero también Harry confiaba en ellos, y no los veía capaces de ir soltando el plan por todo el Colegio.

"Tranquilo, Potter, no lo he ido largando por ahí, ni tampoco me lo han contado. El problema es que la fuente ha tenido que ser Granger."

"¿De qué hablas, imbécil? Hermione ha estado en la Enfermería todo el tiempo..."

Pero el resto de la frase murió en sus labios. Y volvió a acordarse de Hermione, rebuscando en su bolsa, y pasando con rapidez las páginas de los libros.

_"Harry... no lo encuentro..."_

El pasquín de Fred y George. Hermione había perdido el pasquín y alguien lo había encontrado. Ignoró prudencia y malestar hacia Malfoy. Porque estaba seguro de haber dado en el clavo.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?. ¡Malfoy!. ¿Cómo te has enterado?"

"Zabini es bastante bocazas. Encontró algo cuando Granger cayó por las escaleras."

"¿Sabe que nos vamos a ir a Hogsmeade?" preguntó Harry, acercándose a Draco, y hablando en voz baja.

"No. No creo. _Pero más bien pienso que le interesa a él que nadie se entere._ Estaba muy contento cuando ha visto de qué iba." Draco clavó los ojos grises en Harry. "Parecía muy contento al saber que los Weasley están en Hogsmeade. Y sospecho que se lo ha dicho a alguien, pero no sé a quién."

"Tenemos que irnos entonces." Harry se detuvo un momento y miró a Draco. "¿Nos vas a delatar?"

Malfoy torció la boca.

"Depende, si me conviene." contestó ambiguamente.

"Haz lo que te parezca, no tengo tiempo para semántica." El Gryffindor enfiló las escaleras, y se marchó subiéndolas de dos en dos, lo más rápidamente posible, en dirección al pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta, en el tercer piso.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sortilegios Weasley. Hogsmeade.**_

Con extremado cuidado, salieron de Honeydukes realizando un _Confundus_ a los dueños. Los seis llegaron hasta _Sortilegios Weasley_, y descubrieron que la tienda estaba iluminada, y que había mucha gente en la puerta, sirviéndose jarras de cerveza de mantequilla, algún que otro vaso de whisky de fuego, y copas de hidromiel. Habían encantado algunas estufas y a pesar de estar en plena calle, sentían el calor como si estuvieran en una terraza en pleno mes de agosto.

"¡Serás un Prefecto, Ron, pero no eres tan idiota!" exclamó Fred, luciendo con orgullo su chaleco de piel de dragón. Sin embargo, cambió el gesto cuando comprobó que Hermione no estaba en el grupo. "¿Y la Premio Anual, no me digáis que se ha rajado?"

Ginny le dio una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla a Hannah, y tomó otra ella; tras darle un sorbo, miró a su hermano burlona.

"No Fred. Hermione ha tenido un pequeño contratiempo y no ha podido venir. Pero seguro que se habría venido."

Fred alzó una ceja escépticamente, justo en el instante en el que apareció George con varios paquetes.

"¡Cht!" exclamó Fred, dándole una palmada a Harry en cuanto alargó la mano para coger uno. "No veo que seas pelirrojo, Potter."

"Vamos, Fred. He financiado la mitad de _Sortilegios Weasley_. Y mi madre era pelirroja, técnicamente tengo genes pelirrojos." respondió, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

"Potter, Potter... el día que tengas el pelo pelirrojo, tú y tus genes... o como se llamen, tendréis un bonito obsequio de la tienda..." contestó George mientras le daba un paquete a su hermana, y otro a Ron. "De momento, y para tu desgracia, tienes el pelo más negro que el cul..."

Ginny había sacado una varita de regaliz, y la puso en la boca de George, evitando que terminara una frase que no intuía muy elegante. George se sacó la varita de la boca con un suspiro y miró a Hannah, que estaba observando alrededor con curiosidad.

"Vente, Harry, anda." le dijo Fred señalando hacia la tienda con la cabeza. "Tengo que contarte algunas cosas."

"Espero que además me des algún regalo." gruño Harry, apurando su jarra y acariciando el pelo de Ginny, a modo de despedida. Siguió a Fred hasta dentro de la tienda, con cierta curiosidad sobre lo que Fred quería contarle.

"Bueno, no eres pelirroja, pero el color se aproxima bastante." George le entregó otro paquete a Hannah. "Por los viejos tiempos, además, por ser del Ejército de Dumbledore, qué diablos…" miró a Neville, de pie junto a ella. "¡Neville! A ti no te vale tampoco la excusa de Harry, así que si queréis algo de la tienda, me temo que tendréis que pagarlo."

Neville asintió simplemente sonriendo, y agarró su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla del mostrador.

"¡Eh, George!. ¿Y Luna, a ella no le das ningún regalo?"

George rodó los ojos, y le lanzó con la fuerza de un cazador un paquete a su hermano.

"Menudo guardián que estás hecho Ronniekins..." se oyó murmurar burlón a mayor de los Weasleys, junto a las risas de su hermana. "Y que conste que Luna tiene el pelo rubio, no pelirrojo… que no soy tan idiota como un Prefecto…"

ooOOooOOoo

_**Lugar desconocido. Hogsmeade**_

Se oían y se veían fuegos artificiales, y de vez en cuando el viento traía un ligero aroma a madera quemada. La anciana estaba fuera de la vieja casa, contemplando el pueblo de Hogsmeade a corta distancia, y la alegre celebración. Sonrió y entró en la casa, decidida a llevarse a _Benny_ a la fiesta, y conseguir así devolverle algo de alegría. Estaba segura de que el muchacho sonreiría otra vez, porque en algún momento de su vida, habría sido muy feliz.

_"¡Benny... Benny!"_ La anciana, apartó a los juguetones perritos y fue hacia la silla donde el muchacho estaba mirando por la ventana que daba al otro lado, en el extremo contrario del pueblo y las celebraciones. "¡Tienes que bajar al pueblo conmigo... verás... nos darán golosinas, y a estas horas seguro que nadie viene a molestarte. Sé que no te gustan las visitas, y que no te gusta mucho salir, pero ya verás cómo lo pasamos bien..." La mujercita tomó la mano de _Benny_ entre las suyas, y él miró casi sin ver. Elevó los ojos hacia la anciana, y se dejó llevar por ella hacia la salida.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Linde del Bosque Prohibido. Hogsmeade**_

"Muy bien. Ahí está la tienda de esos gemelos. Me da igual la gente, procurad no cometer errores." El individuo se colocó un par de guantes blancos en la mano y con un movimiento de varita, su rostro se cubrió de un suave vapor oscuro, que se solidificó hasta convertirse en una máscara de un metal negro como la túnica que llevaban todos. "Sobre todo, el objetivo son esos dos. No quiero correr el riesgo de que queden con vida, ni con ninguna duda. No como el tozudo de su hermano, a quien nadie en el maldito Ministerio es capaz de localizar."

Los cinco personajes salieron del Bosque ocultos por sus sombras y la oscuridad de sus ropajes. El que había hablado primero miró hacia el cielo, y sus compañeros podían casi sentir la sonrisa satisfecha que se pintaría en su rostro tras la negra máscara.

"Anoche hubo luna nueva. Perfecto. Sólo las hogueras mostrarán un poco de luz. Pero para entonces, todo habrá terminado para ellos." Sacó la varita y de ella salieron chispas verdes, inequívocamente letales. Sus compañeros se miraron unos a otros en silencio. Porque de todos, él era el que menos se lanzaba a una batalla, el que menos habían visto en combate.

Pero las veces que lo habían visto, no había tenido compasión, ni remordimientos, ni conciencia. Y nunca cometía errores.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Hogwarts. Sala Común de Gryffindor**_

Hermione se había quedado sola en la Sala Común, después de que Lavender le dijera que los demás no regresarían, aunque no sabía bien dónde se marchaban. Se sentó en el sofá, se acercó a la ventana, volvió a otro sillón, y retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Estaba segura de que se habían ido a Hogsmeade, tal y como decía el panfleto que habían recibido de parte de Fred y George.

Pero algo no andaba bien. Estaba segura de que el hecho de haber extraviado su panfleto, era importante. Seguía vestida completamente, y todavía tenía dudas sobre si ir con ellos, aunque no sabía exactamente bien de por qué, o quedarse segura y calentita en la Torre. Observó las brasas de la chimenea fijamente, y entonces más que nunca es cuando sabía que el fuego era importante. No recordaba qué, _pero era importante, y tenía que ir con sus amigos._

Buscar el fuego. Como los hombres prehistóricos, el fuego era la salvación. Era la diferencia entre vencer o ser vencido.

Apretó los puños. Una Gryffindor no se quedaba en la Torre como una princesa de cuento. Ella no era de esas. Y a esas alturas, tras una guerra, tras Voldemort, y tras haber superado una pequeña crisis, ella resurgiría, como el fénix de Dumbledore, cuyo nombre compartía con el homenajeado, _Fawkes_. Era un mensaje, de los que a Trelawney le gustaba interpretar.

Agarró su túnica y su bufanda, y se marchó inmediatamente hacia la tercera planta del Castillo, con la esperanza de que no la descubrieran.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sortilegios Weasley. Hogsmeade**_

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto a mi, Fred?. ¿No deberías decírselo a Ron y a Ginny?"

Fred sacó algunas bengalas y fuegos artificiales de una caja y se las puso en los brazos a Harry. Entonces lo miró directamente a la cara.

"No. Si nos equivocamos, si _Hermes_ vuela la zona, pero no tiene que ver con Percy, entonces ellos también se habrán decepcionado... como nosotros. No necesitan saberlo hasta que estemos convencidos."

Harry asintió levemente, y se colocó mejor la montaña de material pirotécnico que Fred le había puesto en los brazos.

"Pero estamos seguros de que estamos cerca de la pista. Yo estoy convencido de que, entre toda esta gente, alguien acabará diciendo que echan de menos a tal o cual persona, y que es pelirroja. Además, es la excusa perfecta para..."

Pero Harry no supo de qué era la excusa perfecta. Fruncieron el ceño cuando escucharon ruidos en la calle, y gritos y estallidos.

"La _Bonfire_ ya ha empezado. ¡Fiesta!" exclamó alegremente Fred, mientras rebuscaba más material en las cajas. Pero Harry esbozó una sonrisa forzada, por un momento no le había parecido para nada unos gritos tan alegres.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Hogwarts. Tercera Planta**_

"Sabía que acabarías viniendo por aquí."

Hermione dio un respingo y sacó la varita inmediatamente. Su rostro perdió todo color cuando vio la figura de Draco, oculta por una túnica negra, detrás de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta.

"¿Qué quieres?. ¿Vas a delatarme?" preguntó ella, con la voz serena, pero el pulso vacilante en la varita que sostenía frente a ella.

"No voy a delatarte. Pero tampoco quiero dejarte ir a Hogsmeade."

Hermione endureció sus rasgos al entender que él haría cualquier cosa para evitar que saliera del Castillo.

"Tengo que ir. Es importante. Tengo que ir con ellos."

"Ya celebrarás otro día la noche. Unos fuegos artificiales no tienen nada de especial."

"No." Respondió Hermione con firmeza. "He dicho que voy a ir, y me da igual lo que pienses o hagas. No te acerques." Advirtió, cuando Draco hizo un gesto de aproximarse a ella.

Pero la dureza de sus rasgos se rompió ligeramente cuando ambos se miraron con fijeza, y con dolor camuflado. Y la coraza que se había puesto encima pareció resquebrajarse por momentos, contra su voluntad.

"Esta bien…" Draco cerró los ojos, su gesto como si hubiese tragado una poción agria, sin duda porque la decisión le había costado o intuía que se arrepentiría. "Vamos."

Hermione no se movió inmediatamente. Porque por un lado odiaba que él la acompañara, pero por otro, odiaba más pensar que quería que fuera con ella.

ooOOooOOoo

"¡¡Corred!!" gritó George, mientras se ponía delante de los niños. "¡¡Neville, Hannah, sacad a los niños y a sus familias de aquí!!"

"¡Es una parte del espectáculo!. ¡Estos chicos sí que se han estudiado bien su inauguración!" exclamó alegremente una mujer con su pequeño hijo de la mano.

"¡Mamá, yo quiero quedarme a verlo...!" pidió otro a su madre.

Ginny apretó la mano en la varita, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. No podía ser verdad, había creído ver unas figuras sospechosamente parecidas a los mortífagos. Pero no era posible. Intercambió una mirada oscura con Neville, y él, pálido, pero resuelto, asintió levemente, mientras sacaba de la zona a las familias. Ginny desvió la mirada hacia donde creían haber visto a esos mortífagos... o lo que fuesen, y agradeció que los habitantes pensaran que todo eso formaba parte del espectáculo de inauguración de _Sortilegios Weasley_.

Por un momento, Ron y ella pensaron que se trataba de una broma de sus hermanos. Pero vieron el rostro contraído de George, y su manera de mirar a los niños que estaban echando chispas con varitas de juguete en pequeños muñecos que harían arder en las hogueras. Y no les cupo duda de que eso _no era para nada parte de la inauguración_.

Hogsmeade estaba siendo atacado por mortífagos, o magos oscuros muy parecidos.

"Luna..." Ginny miró alrededor y comprobó que no estaba Luna por ninguna parte. "¡Ron!" gritó frenéticamente. "¡Ron!. ¿Dónde está Luna?"

Ron parpadeó confundido y profirió una maldición al darse cuenta de que la había perdido de vista, entre la gente y los gritos.

"No... no lo sé... estaba aquí." Ron se alejó unos cuantos metros, buscando entre la gente que iba hacia el otro extremo del pueblo, siguiendo a Neville y Hannah.

"¡Luna, Luna!" gritó Ron, buscando frenéticamente. Luna estaría buscando los _mulligugs_ esos, como se llamaran. Ni se daría cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados, y sintió una terrible angustia.

"¡Ron, ven aquí!" gritó George. "¡¡RON!!"

"¡¡George, cuidado!!"

_"¡¡Avada Keda...!"_

_"¡Anapneo!"_ gritó Ginny, apuntando con su varita a la figura oscura que había apuntado la varita hacia su hermano. El agresor cayó al suelo y soltó la varita, llevándose las manos al cuello haciendo esfuerzos por respirar. Ginny entonces vio que había otros cuatro vestidos de negro dispuestos a atacar.

_"¡¡Avada Keda...!!"_

Pero George había Desaparecido antes de que los rayos verdes de la maldición asesina llegaran a darle. Ginny se lanzó al suelo para esquivarlo y apuntó un oportuno mocomurciélago a quien lo había conjurado. Sin embargo, jadeó cuando sintió el golpe de un _Confundus_ directo en su espalda, y trató de enfocar su mente y sus sentidos.

_"¡¡Confringo!!"_ gritó Ron. Pero a su vez recibió también una maldición. Cayó de rodillas, y se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos tenía a sus pies a Ginny, que hacía esfuerzos por levantarse, y otro que se dirigía a él había recibido en el pecho su ataque. Pero quedaban dos que apuntaron con sus varitas.

"¿Qué es esto?" gritó Madame Rosmerta al escuchar los gritos, _Las Tres Escobas _era el local más próximo. "¡No es posible!" la mujer hizo ademán de salir de ahí cuando recibió de golpe un _Avada Kedavra_ de uno de los dos mortífagos ilesos.

"¡¡No!!" gritó Ron. Pero sintió un golpe en el costado que lo tiró al suelo. Miró hacia Ginny, temiendo encontrar tan sólo su cadáver, de la misma forma que había presenciado la muerte automática de Rosmerta. Pero George se había Aparecido junto al atacante de su hermana y había logrado ponerlo fuera de combate. El mortífago que había recibido el Mocomurciélago de Ginny apuntó directamente hacia los dos, pero George Desapareció con su hermana, no sin antes recibir una descarga eléctrica de la varita.

_"¡Duro!"_ gritó Harry desde la puerta de _Sortilegios Weasley_. Uno de los mortífagos invocó un _Protego_ y desvió el ataque. El otro sin embargo lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ directamente hacia Harry y Fred, que estaban en el umbral y habían presenciado la batalla campal.

Fred fue a socorrer a su hermano Desapareciendo, y Harry se echó al suelo de la tienda, para evitar la Maldición Asesina.

"¡Potter, esto de momento no es contigo!" gritó una voz profunda.

Harry pestañeó apoyado en la pared, sin reconocer la voz cavernosa por la máscara negra. Y apretó la varita. Si no era con él, al menos tenía que ver con él si estaban atacando a sus amigos. A su familia.

"¡Ahí está, _Crucio!"_

"¡Fred, cuidado!" gritó Ginny, jadeando.

Harry salió de la tienda y apuntó con su varita hacia quien invocaba el _Cruciatus_ de Fred y la montaña de fuegos artificiales que había a su lado.

_"¡Flagrate!"_ gritó, y los fuegos ardieron inmediatamente. El agresor interrumpió la tortura para esquivar las chispas y el fuego. _"¡Incendio!" _volvió a gritar Harry, y las llamas atraparon al mortífago. El otro, viendo que podría tener desventaja si se recuperaban, invocó un oportuno _Aguamenti_ para apagar el fuego. Y con sus guantes blancos hizo girar con pasmosa gracilidad su varita y apuntó directo a Harry.

_"Crucio"_

Harry jadeó al sentir miles de agujas ardientes clavarse en todos los poros de su piel.

"Te dije que no era por ti, Potter, pero no me dejas otra alternativa."

ooOOooOOoo

_**Afueras de Hogsmeade**_

Desde la colina, las llamaradas iluminaban el cielo sin luna de un tono parduzco. _Benny_ observó las llamas, y pestañeó. Miró a la anciana, que murmuraba suavemente lo interesante que sería poder tener una caja de golosinas, o dos, si ambos podían ser pelirrojos. _Benny_ se detuvo un momento cuando observó las llamaradas y la mujer se dio la vuelta.

La anciana varió su expresión, cuando se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en meses, _Benny_ no tenía la mirada triste, vacía, vaga o indiferente.

Las llamas estaban brillantes en sus azules ojos. Llenos de conocimiento. De inteligencia. De dolor.

_Pero plenamente conscientes. Despiertos. _

_"¿Benny?"_ preguntó temerosa. Nunca había presenciado esa expresión en él, desde que lo conocía. Y era desconcertante. Pero _Benny_ negó con la cabeza, señaló hacia la casa y miró a la mujer sin pronunciar palabra, dándole a entender que regresara, y bajó corriendo hacia Hogsmeade.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sortilegios Weasley. Hogsmeade**_

El _Cruciatus_ quedó interrumpido cuando una muchacha rubia lanzó un maleficio al agresor, y éste desvió la Maldición con un gesto de dolor en su brazo. Junto a ella, Neville y Hannah tenían las varitas extendidas. Harry se incorporó con dificultad, pálido, y miró hacia sus compañeros. Ginny estaba sostenida por Fred, George sostenía a un inconsciente Ron.

"¡Neville, sácalos de aquí!"

"¡No!" gritó Neville. "¡Hannah, Luna, Apareced lejos de aquí!"

"Pero..." empezó a protestar Hannah. Neville la miró con dureza y ella tragó saliva. Luna, pálida, se acercó a George y Ron, y con un _crack_, Desaparecieron. Hannah echó una mirada temerosa a los dos mortífagos que se habían recuperado, y fue hacia Fred y Ginny. Hannah todavía no podía Aparecer, y Fred fue quien realizó el hechizo.

"No importa donde vayan, Potter. Que os hayáis quedado heroicamente no va a suponer diferencia."

El mortífago de guantes blancos elevó la varita, pero antes de que lanzara una Maldición hacia Harry, que se sostenía el costado sangrante, un rayo rojo surgió de la nada. Otro mortífago arrojó un maleficio a Harry, que cayó hacia atrás. Neville apuntó con su varita hacia su agresor, y el _Desmaius_ fue lo bastante potente como para que el atacante de Harry cayera al suelo.

Neville ayudó a Harry, sintiendo un dolor agudo en la espalda, como si una navaja le cortara de cuello a cintura. Mareado de dolor, Neville pestañeó, cuando vio a un muchacho vestido de gris, alto, delgado y pelirrojo, con la varita de uno de los agresores que estaba en el suelo, apuntando directamente al mortífago de los guantes blancos.

_"Avada Keda..." _escuchó que empezaba a decir el joven.

"¡¡Por aquí!" escuchó a lo lejos. El joven Desapareció, así como las figuras de negro, éstas últimas bajo halos oscuros y tenebrosos, como si fueses espectros de la muerte.

"Harry... Harry... ¿lo has visto!"

Harry pestañeó, sostenido por Neville.

"Quien nos ha salvado..." Neville tragó saliva y al intentar incorporar a Harry emitió un gemido de dolor. "Harry...era Percy... _Percy Weasley..."_

_"No... no puede ser..."_ susurró Harry.

"¡Harry!"

Ambos vieron que de _Honeydukes_, Hermione bajaba corriendo, con algo en una mano, y la varita en otra, acompañada de Malfoy, que también llevaba la varita en la mano. Junto a ella, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley y Remus Lupin.

"Hemos llegado tarde..." murmuró Kingsley.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó Arthur, agachándose junto a Harry. "¿Dónde están Fred y George, y Ginny... y Ron?"

"¡Arthur!" exclamó Lupin, apartando a Arthur de Neville y Harry. "¿No ves que están heridos? Hermione, llévalos dentro de la tienda. Kingsley... creo que es mejor que veas esto..." Remus señaló detrás de él, el cuerpo inerte de Madame Rosmerta. El auror se llevó una mano a la boca, y miró a Arthur, absolutamente derrotado junto a Hermione, Harry y Neville. Apuntó con su varita y un hermoso lince plateado salió de la punta, en dirección a localizar a los hijos de Arthur. Se aproximó al cuerpo sin vida de Madame Rosmerta.

"Está bien." dijo Remus. "Vamos dentro, y podréis contarnos qué ha pasado."

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Me ha costado bastante desarrollar este capítulo, lo he disfrutado, pero ha sido muy difícil. Era el primer gran encuentro entre El Enemigo, Harry y Percy. Me gusta el espíritu de los libros de Rowling, en el que Harry es el protagonista, enfrentándose a Voldemort. No es que quiera repetir la fórmula, pero sí el recuerdo al menos. Como ha dicho El Enemigo, él va a a por Fred y George, recordad que porque no quiere dejar libre a nadie que sepa de qué van las Mazmorras de Hogwarts. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y en especial por todos los comentarios que me enviáis: _Nott Mordred, grengras, lara evans, norma, Saiph Lestrange, Yedra Phoenix, Ninpadora Weasley, Annirve, Christhine, CrissBlack _(gracias por proponer en el Foro de los Buenos Fics), _Isa Malfoy, Nasirid, Paddyale, Nicole Daidouji, blackstarshine, Corae, melaniablack, rosa.

_Hasta el próximo :) y por primera vez en 25 capítulos, si no te supone un esfuerzo inmenso, anda, díme hasta ahora si está siendo un peñazo o si voy bien... ¿Por favor? Bah, es igual. Ahí dejo el link al comentario, aunque esta vez soy muy escueta: http : / / dubhesigrid. livejournal. com/ 28921. html_


	26. Los efectos secundarios

_¡Hola!__ Siento mucho el retraso, he estado de viaje por trabajo y me ha cortado totalmente el ritmo de actualización, y la inspiración también. Cuando he visto que ha pasado más de un mes he querido morirme. Es la primera vez que me atraso tanto, y por eso os pido disculpas, y sobre todo, que tengáis paciencia. _

_Gracias a quienes seguís la historia, lurkers y reviewers__, especialmente_Lazylid (¡25!), Lara evans, CrissBlack, Yedra Phoenix, Saiph Lestrange, Vicky Kou de Malfoy, Sabaku no Akelos, chepita1990, Cristhine, norma, Annirve, nanai.malfoy, Lil-evans, Nasirid, blackstarshine, Corae, Nicole Daidouji, Isa Malfoy, Sortilegios Weasley, rosa, mArTa, Nimpadora Weasley.

* * *

"_**Como todos los jóvenes, estás convencido de que eres el único que siente y piensa, el único que reconoce el peligro."**__** -**__ Phineas Nigellus Black. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

**Capítulo 26. Los efectos secundarios**

ooOOooOOoo

_**Jueves 19 de noviembre de 1998**_

_**Ministerio de Magia. Departamento de Aurores**_

Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas que para la comunidad mágica de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, pasaron lentamente. Demasiado. Todavía nadie podía explicarse cómo había podido fallecer de forma tan inesperada una persona de referencia como Madame Rosmerta. Todo el mundo la conocía, había sido el primer enamoramiento infantil de varias generaciones, todo el mundo recordaba con cariño su hidromiel y los momentos felices, alegres, tristes, furiosos… junto a su chimenea, o en la barra de _Las Tres Escobas_.

Pero como suele suceder, siempre que hay una muerte, hay intereses creados en torno a ella. Por lo pronto, Kingsley Shacklebolt se encargó de certificar que su muerte fue un trágico accidente con unos cohetes. Depuró responsabilidades, tratando el caso como un mero hecho fortuito, con una desgraciada y mortal consecuencia.

Con cuidado, apiló los pergaminos con los correspondientes informes en un taco pulcramente ordenado, dando unos golpecitos contra el escritorio para ajustar sus bordes. Los metió en una cartera y consultó la hora; faltaban pocos minutos para la reunión matinal con el equipo de aurores.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, y Kingsley miró, inconscientemente, el rincón donde ocultaba tras un discreto ladrillo, información que podría comprometerle sobre ciertas investigaciones. Sin varias la postura, tras comprobar que el escondrijo estaba perfectamente camuflado, aclaro la garganta.

"Pase."

Alzó las cejas con ligera sorpresa cuando por el umbral se presentó la futura ministra de Magia.

"Buenos días, Kingsley." Saludó con una voz cargada de dulzura.

Kingsley inclinó levemente la cabeza, en un gesto de cortesía formalmente impecable.

"Buenos días, Señora Umbridge. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"He recibido unas informaciones muy… confusas… acerca de… bueno…" Dolores sonrió ampliamente, y Kingsley no varió su gesto impasivo e indiferente, pero mostrando absoluta predisposición a hablar con ella. Ella cerró la puerta tras ella, y sin esperar invitación, se sentó en una silla de confidente delante del escritorio de Shacklebolt. "¿Recuerdas ese desgraciado accidente que afectó a… Percy _Weatherby…"_

"_Weasley."_ Corrigió calmadamente Kingsley.

Umbridge parpadeó algo confusa, y agitó la cabeza.

"Sí… ya… como sea… Bueno, supongo que estás al corriente de que sigue desaparecido… y sin duda, hay que hacer algo para dar con él."

"¿Disculpe?"

Kingsley se pasó la lengua por los labios y los frunció levemente; algo andaba mal, pues hasta ahora, durante los últimos meses, Umbridge había demostrado haber olvidado el tema Percy Weasley, sin darle ningún tipo de prioridad al departamento.

"Tiene que aparecer, Kingsley. Es un miembro del Ministerio, y no se ha declarado su muerte. No puedo consentir que siga en paradero desconocido."

Aunque inesperado ese súbito interés por Percy Weasley, Kingsley tenía previsto que algún día, alguien, quien fuese, iría a preguntar sobre él. Y ya tenía eso controlado con el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Ya sabían todos que Percy Weasley se había Aparecido cerca de Cardiff. Sin pronunciar palabra, Kingsley extrajo la carpeta con el contenido de los informes falsificados sobre las Apariciones, y las declaraciones de supuestos testigos que aseguraban haber visto al joven.

Se la extendió a Umbridge, y se excusó para abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza hacia la mesa de su secretaria.

"Sally, por favor, cancela la reunión con el departamento. Estoy en una entrevista con la Señora Umbridge."

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y volvió a su escritorio, sentándose cómodamente frente a la mujer, envuelta en vistosas túnicas rosadas. Sin decir nada, agitó la varita hacia el juego de té del aparador, y preparó un servicio a su inesperada invitada, y aguardó a que ésta terminara de leer.

Cuando Dolores alzó los ojos, se encontró una taza de porcelana rebosante de té frente a ella, con la cantidad justa de leche, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

"Oh, Kingsley…" dijo con una sonrisa complacida. "Más que Jefe de Aurores, deberías ser diplomático…"

Kingsley sonrió levemente. Una de sus grandes cualidades era su enorme facilidad para pasar desapercibido si así lo deseaba. Comportarse como era debido en el lugar adecuado. Ser discreto pero eficaz, suave en las maneras, pero terriblemente mortal si se daba la necesidad. No en vano, el Primer Ministro muggle lamentó mucho perderlo como Secretario Personal.

"Gracias, Señora Umbridge. Pero como ve, tenemos mucho trabajo en el Departamento. Y como ve, hemos seguido el rastro como miembro del Ministerio sobre las Apariciones de Percy Weasley. Y no hay duda de que ha sido localizado en Cardiff. No dudo que daremos con él en muy poco tiempo."

"Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Y por supuesto… cuento contigo para la próxima etapa que se avecina. No pierdas de vista a _Weatherby."_

Kingsley bajó la cabeza asintiendo levemente, mientras Umbridge daba unos sorbos a su taza, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Pero el auror no probó su té. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda al respecto: localizar a Percy Weasley no sólo era una prioridad para él, era una prioridad para Dolores Umbridge. Y si era así, algo importante se ocultaba detrás de todo esto.

"Me alegra saber que todavía hay personal eficiente en el Ministerio." Comentó trágicamente la mujer, dejando la taza sobre el platito. "Se avecinan tiempos interesantes."

Kingsley cruzó las manos sobre el regazo con estudiada calma, y observó con interés a su interlocutora. Su trabajo era estudiar el comportamiento de sus colegas, de sus enemigos, de su entorno. Y muy en especial, de aquella que ostentaba de facto el poder en la comunidad mágica.

"Supongo que hará extensiva la comunicación de su nuevo puesto al Primer Ministro muggle, ¿no es así?"

Pero Dolores Umbridge alzó las cejas en un gesto de curiosa sorpresa, y soltó una risita.

"En absoluto. Como ya te he dicho, se avecinan tiempos interesantes."

Kingsley no varió su calmada expresión, pero era tal y como había sospechado. Con una habilidad innata había logrado la confirmación por parte de la futura Ministra de Magia: tenía toda la intención de cortar el contacto con el mundo muggle.

Y no hacía falta tener un gran talento en Adivinación para saber que eso incluía aquellos muggles dentro de la comunidad mágica. Especialmente, hijos de muggles.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mazmorras de Pociones**_

Hannah Abbott se encontraba delante de tres frascos de precipitados y apretó los puños de nuevo. Consultó otra vez el manual y se dio cuenta que algo estaba fallando en la metodología. No podía creerlo, había seguido escrupulosamente las instrucciones para conseguir la poción calmante para Neville, y se estaba dando cuenta de que sólo conseguía un espeso líquido de color verdoso y olor putrefacto.

No quería ir a la Señora Pomfrey y pedirle la poción. Era demasiado sencilla para todo el mundo, y ella quería, necesitaba, hacérsela a Neville.

Pero tampoco era plan de envenenarlo.

Volvió a revisar pasando el dedo y tomó el primer frasco.

"Ciento cincuenta mililitros de agua con brotes de soja y tres alas de hada en polvo. Correcto. Remover suavemente unas diez o doce veces moviendo el frasco con la mano, en el mismo sentido todo el rato a partir de ahora… Tiene que resultar un color rosa pálido que irá intensificándose cuando vaya terminado las vueltas… poner en ebullición la mezcla…"

Pero no surgía ningún color rosado. El color seguía siendo de… agua con brotes de soja y alas en polvo.

Hannah soltó el frasco y agachó la cabeza, muy frustrada. El profesor Slughorn había sido muy solícito entregándole el libro de pociones curativas, y le había proporcionado acceso a los ingredientes, pero no había forma de crear una poción que supuestamente tenía que saber realizar desde los TIMOs.

"Abbott."

Hannah se dio la vuelta dando un respingo, y vio en la puerta de la mazmorra a Draco Malfoy, cargando varios calderos de cobre en los brazos.

"Malfoy…"

"¿A qué estás jugando con esos frascos?"

Hannah observó los frascos de cristal, y eliminó el contenido fallido del primero con un toque de varita.

"No me sale la poción calmante." Respondió llanamente, sin importarle que pensara de ella que era una estúpida e inútil Hufflepuff.

Malfoy soltó los calderos en una pila, con cierto estrépito y se dio la vuelta hacia Hannah. Se inclinó sobre el manual que estaba consultando y observó los frascos.

"Usa frascos de Erlenmeyer. ¿No ves que tienes que removerlos? Un frasco de precipitados no te sirve de anda, no me extraña que hayas fallado desde el principio."

Hannah miró con curiosidad el tomo de Pociones y observó sorprendida a Draco. Pero éste estaba saliendo ya hacia la puerta de la mazmorra.

"Están en el armario a tu derecha. Procura no revolver nada, porque los necesitamos para las clases de esta tarde."

ooOOooOOoo

_**Invernaderos**_

"Tienes que tomarte las cosas con más tranquilidad, Neville."

Éste último se dio la vuelta sorprendido, y casi tiró el frasco de tinta al suelo. Hannah estaba de pie, con el abrigo puesto y las manos enguantadas en una pequeña redoma de color rosa pálido. Colocó los ejercicios que estaba corrigiendo lejos del frasco de tinta y se dio la vuelta para ver a la recién llegada.

"Te traigo la poción calmante."

"Estoy bien." Contestó él, aunque Hannah observó que no apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo del asiento, mientras escribía o corregía ejercicios de Herbología.

"No, no lo estás. Tómatela. La Señora Pomfrey no tiene más y no podía esperar a que las preparara."

Neville miró con cierto recelo, sin poder evitarlo.

"¿Has hecho tú la poción?"

Hannah pestañeó, ligeramente herida al creer leer cierto escepticismo en su voz. No podía culpar a Neville, ninguno de los dos era particularmente talentoso en Pociones, y probablemente Neville estaba pensando que iba a envenenarlo, sin intención, pero que más que calmante, esa pócima podía ser un arma letal.

"La he hecho yo, sí."

Cualquier otra persona se habría enfurecido ante la pregunta, sin duda porque Neville se estaba planteando muy seriamente el tomarse la poción. Pero Hannah se entristeció. Bajó los ojos hacia el pequeño frasco que tenía entre las manos y su tapón de corcho, y se preguntó si estaba haciendo una tontería, si de verdad debía darle esa poción, y aunque estaba segura de que era una poción calmante perfectamente válida. Y se sintió avergonzada por haberse presentando, cuando sus habilidades con Pociones eran tan escasas. No le podía sorprender la resistencia sutil de Neville a tomársela.

"¿No me la das?"

Hannah alzó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Cada día se sorprendía más de las reacciones de Neville Longbottom. Y abrió la boca, incrédula, desconcertada. Porque estaba dispuesto a envenenarse, si esa poción la había preparado por él.

Se acercó a él, con dos rápidos pasos y le echó los brazos sobre los hombros, sorprendiendo al joven, que ocultó un gesto de dolor cuando los brazos de Hannah tocaban la parte superior de su espalda, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó confuso, devolviéndole el abrazo, todavía sentado en el taburete del Invernadero.

Pero Hannah no contestó, sólo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Neville, mirando con una sonrisa la redoma de color rosado que acababa de soltar en la mesa.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Afueras de Hogsmeade**_

La anciana estaba de pie en la puerta de su destartalada casa. Los perros humeaban y jugueteaban alrededor, y ella se frotó los ojos cuando una nueva ráfaga de viento levantó arena que podía meterse en los ojos. Miró hacia el suelo y vio que el camino de grava estaba parcialmente cubierto por arena que solía retirar barriendo. Cierto que no poseía la casa más elegante de la zona, pero siempre se esforzaba para que no pareciera una chabola. La limpiaba y la ordenaba lo mejor que podía. Y barría la casa por dentro, y barría incluso su exterior, aunque pareciera un ejercicio inútil.

Barría con su escoba. Era uno de los pocos objetos que habían pertenecido a su madre y que no había vendido. Ella no podía volar en escoba, y el único uso que podía darle era para barrer y poco más.

Pero ya no tenía la escoba.

Miró con desasosiego el horizonte, como venía haciendo desde hacía dos semanas. En ese mismo momento, varios de los perros agitaron los rabos y miraban hacia la espesura, abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua fuera, como cuando tenían sed. O como cuando esperaban la presencia de alguna visita. Como en ese momento.

Del bosque apareció _Benny_, cargando con él la vieja escoba de su madre. _Benny_, a quien no había visto desde hacía dos semanas, cuando la ordenó sin palabras que no fuera hacia Hogsmeade. Y ahí estaba él, vestido con una simple túnica gris y sorprendentemente con aspecto saludable.

El joven se acercó a la anciana y sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa con dinero.

"_Benny_… esto…" Miró confundida la bolsa de dinero y frunció el ceño, preocupada. "¿No lo habrás robado?"

Pero _Benny_ esbozó una sonrisa entristecida y negó levemente con la cabeza. Acto seguido, entró en la casa y colocó con cuidado la escoba contra la pared, y se dirigió al armario.

La anciana pasó tras él, y se quedó quieta casi en el umbral, observando con curiosidad y cierta preocupación por el extraño comportamiento del muchacho, preguntándose dónde había estado, y cómo había conseguido tanto dinero.

El joven abrió la caja de latón donde la anciana había ido guardando cartas, había multitud de ellas. _Benny_ extrajo todo el fajo y se quedó un momento pensativo. La mujer interpretó que estaba dudando si leerlas, o dejarlas ahí. Pero pareció decidirse por esto último. Sin embargo, del fondo sacó la varita, más de medio año sin haber sido utilizada. El joven se quedó un momento con la mirada fija en aquel trozo de madera, perfectamente conservada.

_Cuando Desaparecieron, sintió una oleada de ira, frustración y rabia. El dolor, la tristeza y la soledad habían dado paso a un sentimiento mucho más desgarrado, más básico todavía. Tenía que matar._

"_Avada Keda…" pero no llegó a terminar de pronunciarlas. Desapareció cuando escuchó, entre los petardos, los cohetes y los ruidos de la celebración, las voces de otros que acudían. ¿En su busca?. ¿A ayudarle, o a capturarle?_

_El fuego. Despertó el león._

_Y recordó esos guantes blancos. _

_Benny_ cerró los ojos, y un espasmo de dolor cruzó su rostro, asustando a la anciana.

_Llegó volando tras un agotador día en escoba, y se presentó en su antiguo apartamento. Probablemente la vigilancia se había relajado, especialmente tras lo ocurrido la Bonfire Night. Y así fue. Nadie prestó atención a un joven de vulgar ropajes grises, que entró sigilosamente en su antigua casa. Sin la varita, poco podía hacer, excepto una cosa._

_Había recibido doce TIMOs. Se consideraba, aún, un buen mago._

_No. De hecho, y pese a todo, ahora se consideraba mejor mago. Tenía que serlo, por ella. Tenía una razón todavía, y era dar con quienes habían acabado con su vida, sus ilusiones, su futuro, sus esperanzas. _

_Abrió la alacena que todavía conservaba frascos y matraces. Y cogió uno, sorprendido porque no lo hubieran confiscado. Y se alegró de ser un Weasley, de ser territorial y protector, de ser hijo de su madre, la que habría impuesto una defensa feroz ante cualquier violación de la propiedad de su hijo perdido. _

_La recompensaría, a su madre. Pero ahora no. Todavía no era el momento._

_Comprobó el frasco con ojo experto. Doce TIMOs, incluido Pociones. Y si tuviera humor en su cuerpo, habría sonreído satisfecho. Pero la tristeza era profunda, y la herida estaba aún abierta, aunque ya no fuera ni siquiera reciente. Se acercó a la chimenea y pasó la mano por debajo de la repisa. Hacía tiempo que el fuego no había sido prendido, y el granito estaba frío al contacto con su mano. De una rendija extrajo una pequeña llave, la que le abriría acceso a su cuenta en Gringotts. _

_Podrían seguir sus pasos al Aparecerse como miembro, o antiguo miembro, del Ministerio. O podrían detectar que habían accedido a su cuenta. _

_No importaba. _

_La Poción Multijugos evitaría que al menos lo reconociesen. Ya volvería Percy Weasley. Algún día._

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Hogwarts. Aula de Transformaciones**_

"Según Neville, era Percy. Pero no me atrevo a decírselo, Hermione. No puedo hablar con Ginny o Ron, no puedo decirles que Neville piensa que vio a Percy."

Harry y Hermione se encontraban uno frente al otro, sentados en los pupitres de madera. Hermione había estado preparando algunos ejercicios para sus clases con los alumnos de primer curso, y habían aprovechado para poner algunas cosas en común, cosas que ambos temían discutir, debido al desconcierto.

"Han pasado casi quince días, Harry, y no hay nada nuevo respecto a si era Percy. Yo creo que lo habrían tenido que localizar, si se ha dejado ver…" Hermione movió un hombro, en un gesto inseguro. "Además, sigo creyendo que Ron y Ginny tienen derecho a saberlo, son sus hermanos."

"Creo que Fred tenía razón." Respondió Harry; Hermione frunció el ceño algo confundida por la respuesta. "Fred y George tenían la teoría de que Percy estaba por Hogsmeade… algo sobre haber visto a _Hermes_, la lechuza de Percy, sobrevolando la zona. Creo que organizaron todo esto para intentar dar con él… y si Neville está en lo cierto, pienso que Fred y George tuvieron éxito en ese extraño plan suyo, aunque no de la forma que esperaban, claro…"

Hermione clavó sus ojos en Harry, con una expresión ensombrecida por el recuerdo del ataque, de la muerte de Madame Rosmerta, y sobre todo, el encontrar una máscara negra, sospechosamente parecida a la de los mortífagos de Voldemort, y que entregó a Kingsley en cuanto llegaron a _Sortilegios Weasley._

"Alguien les avisó." Dijo ella. "Alguien avisó a esos magos que os atacaron, alguien supo…"

"Malfoy mencionó tu pasquín…" respondió Harry.

"¿¿Qué??" exclamó Hermione, bajando de su asiento sobre el pupitre y quedando de pie frente a Harry. "¿Qué Malfoy sabía…?"

"Espera, Hermione…" empezó a decir Harry, recordando que Malfoy había incriminado a Zabini, aunque no del todo convencido de si eso era así, o si Malfoy estaba simplemente utilizando a Zabini como tapadera. "Espera… Malfoy dijo que Zabini encontró tu pasquín…"

Hermione apretó los labios, y miró fijamente a Harry. Ambos supieron que estaban compartiendo las mismas dudas. ¿Zabini, o Malfoy?

"Hermione…"

Pero ella había salido directamente del aula. Harry cerró los ojos y agachó los hombros, suspirando como si hubiese caído una losa más sobre su espalda.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sala de Estudio. Tercer piso**_

Draco había terminado de dar instrucciones a los elfos para que limpiaran las mazmorras de Pociones. Slughorn había delegado en él esa tediosa tarea, que él aborrecía particularmente, no sabía bien por qué. O tal vez no deseaba averiguarlo. Desde que tenía uso de razón había visto a sus padres dar órdenes indiferentes a los elfos de Malfoy Manor, era algo natural. Existían para eso.

_Por algún motivo_ estaba incómodo dando _instrucciones_… que no _órdenes_, a la pandilla de elfos del Castillo. Resopló, intentando sacar de su mente esa línea de pensamientos, que sólo conseguía enfurecerlo y distraerlo de su tarea. Estaba solo en la pequeña Sala de Estudio, tan sólo acompañado por el ruido de las madera al arder en la chimena, y el viento de la noche soplando fuera.

Dio un respingo al escuchar un golpe junto a él, y levantó los ojos de su libro. A su lado, Hermione estaba con los brazos cruzados y justo entre los dos, el pesado libro que ella acababa de soltar y que era el que había provocado que la mesa temblara, y que hiciera un borrón de tinta en el pergamino que Malfoy había estado escribiendo.

Echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y agitó la varita para eliminar la mancha de tinta que había estropeado el final de su redacción sobre los efectos de las pociones de inmunidad y su complicado tratamiento.

"Genial, Granger, acabas de terminar con toda mi inspiración." Con un aburrido movimiento de varita, terminó de eliminar cualquier resto de tinta en su impecable ejercicio. "Ahora, ¿qué quieres qué cuente sobre cómo tratar los efectos secundarios en alguien que es técnicamente inmune?"

Hermione frunció el ceño y parpadeó, evidentemente confusa por la pregunta, y porque no era su objetivo venir a debatir las bondades y las perversidades de las pociones de Draco Malfoy. Agitó una mano rechazando cualquier conversación al respecto.

"¿Qué hiciste con mi pasquín sobre la fiesta de la Bonfire Night en _Sortilegios Weasley_?"

Draco soltó la varita y miró alzando su perfectas cejas, echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo, casi de manera incitadora y a la vez, desafiante.

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Cuando me caí…" Hermione tragó saliva y alzó la barbilla, para evitar pensar en lo que le provocó la falta de fuerzas, la pérdida de equilibrio, aquella vez. "Cuando me caí se me cayeron también algunas cosas, y tú estabas ahí. Tú te llevaste algo."

"No soy ningún ladrón, Granger." Respondió con frialdad. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza. "Bueno, admito que alguna vez me he llevado cosas que no eran mías, recuerdo una vez en la Sala Común que había una caja la mar de interesante…" Alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado. "Pero que conste que pregunté primero…"

Hermione no sonrió, se mordió los labios internos y apretó los labios. Pero Draco, por alguna razón, no perdió el humor de su rostro.

"Te llevaste un pasquín, y por eso aparecieron tus amiguitos por Hosgmeade. Tú les diste el soplo."

La sonrisa irónica de Draco se esfumó y se echó hacia delante con una rapidez que sorprendió a Hermione. Ella instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás y se dio contra la mesa que tenía a su espalda. Draco se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a ella.

"Está bien, Granger. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

Hermione miró alrededor, la Sala a esas horas estaba vacía, y tan sólo había la luz de las llamas de las lámparas en las paredes, y la chimenea que caldeaba la estancia. Volvió a mirar a Draco, esta vez con cierto temor. En el fondo, había esperado, quería creer, que él iba a decirle que sí, que se había llevado la invitación a la _Bonfire Night_ que habían organizado Fred y George en Hogsmeade. Así sería todo mucho más fácil, más claro el hecho de que odiarle era sencillo, era sólo el motivo que necesitaba. La traición no a ella, sino a su fe en él, a un nivel mucho mayor, la traición a sus convicciones morales, a su integridad, a sus valores.

Pero le estaba saliendo mal la jugada.

Draco alargó una mano y tocó como si fuese el tacto de una pluma la mejilla de Hermione, y no dejó de mirarla directamente a la cara. Ella trató de desviar la mirada, pero era imposible, la curiosidad y el anhelo eran más poderosos que la vocecita sabia, familiar, que le decía que tenía que lanzarle un buen maleficio y salir de ahí con el convencimiento de que Draco Malfoy era sólo una serpiente traidora que vendería a su madre por un sillón en el Winzegamot.

"Me encuentras irresistible, ¿a qué sí, _Hermione?"_ preguntó de forma absolutamente inesperada, utilizando su nombre, cuando jamás lo había hecho, en un tono bajo, ronco. "Soy un maldito traidor, un monstruo de sangre fría, pero no obstante, _te gusta."_

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. Pese a toda su racionalidad, sus esfuerzos por hacer que él no la afectara, el buscar motivos para despreciarlo… era imposible. Y no podía evitarlo, en lugar de apartarse después de haberle propinado uno de sus clásicos derechazos, permitió que Draco se acercara a ella, y la mano que había rozado su mejilla bajó para ponerse a ambos lados de ella, apoyando las manos en la mesa y dejándola atrapada en medio.

Y se fijó en su boca, y sin quererlo, Hermione mordió la punta de la lengua, imitando el mismo gesto que acababa de hacer él, dándole la victoria en el lenguaje no verbal. Y pensó que si le respondía que _"sí",_ a esa afirmación, él la besaría, y acabaría con todo esto, y alzó la cara hacia él, siendo parcialmente consciente de que quería precisamente eso, de que él iba a besarla, que él lo deseaba tanto como ella…

…Pero Draco se apartó a un metro de Hermione, donde antes habían tenido apenas un centímetro de separación.

"Por suerte, menos mal que puedo resistirme a ti." Espetó con fría arrogancia y seguridad en sí mismo.

Y Hermione no supo por qué; tal vez fuera la rabia, el deseo y todas las cosas que habían pasado, las cosas que no se habían dicho, pero aferró el hombro de Draco y llevó la otra mano hacia su nuca, para bajar su rostro y estampar un beso en sus labios, el que probaría que la última frase era mentira, que ambos estaban compartiendo una mentira. Pero sus labios eran como los recordaba, incitadores, cálidos, y abrió la boca para profundizar el beso, y sonrió mentalmente cuando él respondía, sin darse cuenta de que Draco la había empujado hasta poner a Hermione encima de la mesa, quedando él encima de ella. Ella emitió un gemido y quiso apartarlo, pero se rindió ante la evidencia, los besos que estaban colmando su boca y el corazón desbocado, casi sintiendo su sonido en las sienes.

Él levantó la cabeza y los cabellos cayeron encima de sus ojos, apartándolos con un brusco movimiento. Ni siquiera necesitó atrapar los brazos de ella, quieta debajo de él, el pecho subiendo y bajando con la respiración acelerada.

La certeza, y a la vez, el desconcierto.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, vagamente consciente de la postura en la que se encontraba, y ni siquiera sentía el pinchazo de los libros en su espalda; sólo sentía parcialmente el peso de Malfoy inclinado sobre ella, y reconocía esa mirada. De nuevo, reconocía en él, como reconocía en ella misma, esa certeza de lo que sentían, y al mismo tiempo, ese desconcierto de saber qué no era lo que debían sentir.

"Es la prueba que necesitaba…" susurró ella, "que no puedes resistirlo tampoco."

Draco alzó los ojos, el cazador ahora convertido en presa, pero no dijo nada.

"Pero no tengo la prueba de tu inocencia…" continuó ella, desconcertando aún más a Draco, que frunció el ceño y recorrió con sus ojos el rostro y el cuerpo de Hermione, como si lo estuviera memorizando. Y pensó que era mejor así, que era mejor jugar con la ambigüedad. Era su mejor arma, era su gran talento.

Era mejor dejarla creer, pero también tenía razón. No podía resistir ciertas cosas.

Bajó la cabeza hacia ella y le robó un beso violento, anhelante, furioso. Pero escondía además otra cosa. Sin más, la soltó y se marchó de la Sala, dejando sus cosas revueltas al lado de Hermione.

Ella se quedó un momento paralizada, mirando hacia el techo, con la respiración entrecortada, y los brazos y piernas repentinamente flojos. Se llevó una mano a la boca y no supo si debía sonreír o volver a llorar.

Porque es lo que tiene la esperanza, que te obliga a creer lo que quieres creer. Y maldijo la esperanza de creer que él estaba pidiéndole, con esos besos, _confianza en él, paciencia._

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Lugar desconocido**_

Es fácil separar el cuarzo del granito. Merlín, es muy fácil convertir el granito en cuarzo. No es que él tuviera especial interés por los minerales, por muy duros y resistentes que sean. De hecho, podría ser más interesante transformar el carbón en diamante.

De hecho, no tiene ningún problema en hacerlo, si no fuera porque le sobran los diamantes. Su cuenta en Gringotts siempre ha sido muy solvente. Es la ventaja de contar con una buena posición familiar y profesional.

Pero los diamantes no compensan el fracaso. Y ha habido un error de cálculo que para él, es imperdonable. Se retira con fuerza los guantes blancos de las manos, y aprieta los nudillos hasta que están blancos.

Tiene tres cosas muy claras:

Una, que Potter no es infalible, y tiene una extraña y débil querencia por sus amigos.

Dos, que alguien ha tenido que delatarlos, porque apenas habían llegado, estaban los aurores ahí, desequilibrando la balanza.

Tres, que Weasley está vivo, y bien oculto.

Tal vez el Señor Tenebroso hacía bien en no confiar en nada ni en nadie. De otro modo, nada de esto habría pasado. Pero no importa, todo puede tener arreglo, si se piensa con detenimiento.

Una, aplastar a Potter pasa por aplastar lo que ama.

Dos, que el traidor tiene que pagarlo.

Tres, Dolores Umbridge está desmostrando día a día lo poco cualificada que es para ser Ministra.

Ante lo último, soltó unas ligeras carcajadas. Por fin, una buena noticia.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Hogwarts. Lechucería**_

Draco acarició el lomo de su hermosa lechuza, un ejemplar fuerte y famosa por su agresividad hacia los extraños. Tenía varias opciones sobre la mesa, y ninguna era sencillas.

Observó pensativo al animal, y recordó el día que su padre se lo regaló. Una lechuza digna de un Malfoy, nadie en su familia habría ido a Hogwarts con una rata, un sapo o un conejito. Sólo los Malfoy podían permitirse lo mejor. Y eso es como tenía que seguir siendo.

Su carrera estaba en el ojo del huracán, según sacaba en claro de sus conversaciones con la futura Ministra. Su prestigio estaba en entredicho por el hecho de simpatizar con Potter, o de haberse relacionado con su mejor amiga, hija de muggles. Apretó los labios contra los dientes al repasar, por enésima vez, su precaria situación, lo expuesto que quedaba. Y no podía dar ese margen de debilidad.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, había reconocido la inconfundible estela de los mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso. No había reconocido a nadie tras esas máscaras, pero ahí estaban, lo sabía. Y sabía también que estaba jugando con fuego, y que podría acabar quemándose.

Era Zabini, o era él. Y en el juego de conspiraciones y traiciones, de amor y guerra, todo vale. Dejó en su barra a la lechuza, y se aproximó a una de las tarimas donde se improvisaban las cartas. Tomó una pluma y tintero de las que había para cartas de última hora, y preparó cuidadosamente su contenido.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Afueras de Hogsmeade**_

"Pero no puedo aceptar este dinero, Benny, de verdad." La anciana parecía no querer tocar la bolsa que había depositado en la astillada mesa, temiendo que su origen no fuera del todo legal. "De verdad que me las apaño bien, no necesito…"

Pero el muchacho simplemente negó con la cabeza. Guardó la lata en el armario y sopesó la varita, mirándola fijamente. Clavó los ojos en la mujer, y guardó la varita en su túnica. Se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de marcharse de la casa, dejando a la anciana confundida.

Y entristecida.

_Benny_ se dio la vuelta en el exterior. No está bien Aparecer y Desaparecer en las casas, no es de buena educación. Y ante todo él era un caballero, un señor. Alzó la mano como un saludo, y se alejó lo bastante de la casa como para que no la relacionaran con él, en el caso de que siguieran el rastro de sus Apariciones. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la anciana que le había cobijado tanto tiempo. Alzó la mano en un triste saludo, y _Benny_ Desapareció.

La mujer bajó la cabeza cuando bajo la luz de las estrellas distinguió el inconfundible gesto de despedida, y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por las mejillas. Porque su marcha no auguraba nada bueno. Era el inicio de una búsqueda, y lo sabía. Y ese pasado que lo había atormentado y perseguido, estaba ahí, presente, más que nunca.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sortilegios Weasley. Hogsmeade**_

Fred colocó los platos encima de la mesa que habían preparado en la trastienda, donde habían instalado el office. Hacía varios días que _Las Tres Escobas_ estaba cerrada, y con ella, la vida de Hogsmeade parecía haber sufrido un vuelco. Era como si todo el mundo hiciese luto. Lamentablemente, no eran buenos tiempos para el negocio de las bromas, y se notaba en el carácter de la gente.

Otra consecuencia del cierre del pub había sido que ya no tenían acceso a su comida preparada, de tal modo que tuvieron que aplicar los escasos conocimientos de cocina que tenían por haber vivido con una consumada cocinera como su madre.

"Se te ha vuelto a pasar el estofado, Fred…" murmuró George arrugando la nariz. "Tiene además un regusto a quemado…"

Arthur comía sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que su paladar estaba diciendo que la comida se había quemado en la cazuela. Pero simplemente masticaba y tragaba, no saboreaba el alimento.

"La próxima cocinas tú." Respondió Fred, sentándose junto a su padre y ofreciéndole el cesto de pan. "¿No quieres, para acompañar, digo?"

Arthur cogió un trozo y lo puso a su lado, sin probarlo. Fred intercambió una mirada con su hermano, y George simplemente sirvió agua en los vasos, con gesto preocupado.

"Hum… papá… No es que no queramos tenerte por aquí… pero… ¿y mamá no estará preocupada? Llevas con nosotros casi dos semanas…"

"No te preocupes, Fred." Contestó Arthur limpiándose los labios con la servilleta y bebiendo un poco de agua que acababa de servirle George. "Está con Bill y Fleur, le dije que era mejor que estuviera ayudando a Fleur, le falta apenas dos meses para dar a luz."

"Ya… bueno, eso está bien…" contestó Fred, no del todo satisfecho con la respuesta. Desde luego, pensó que a su madre le venía bien sentirse de ayuda, serle útil a alguien, y la ilusión de tener a su primer nieto compensaba la ausencia de meses de su tercer hijo desaparecido. Y sintió, no por primera vez, mucha tristeza por ella, y sus ganas de encontrar a su hermano se renovaron nuevamente.

"El tema es que… ¿no tienes que ir al Ministerio?" añadió George, igual de confundido que Fred. "Que de verdad estamos encantados de que estés con nosotros, pero…"

"Hijos, sé que Percy está en Hogsmeade."

Los gemelos quedaron paralizados. Su padre estaba vocalizando una teoría que llevaban masticando varias semanas, y se sorprendieron en el fondo, porque aunque tenían esperanzas de que fuera cierta, no dejaba de ser eso precisamente, una teoría cargada de esperanza y de ilusión. No imaginaban que esa ilusión fuese colectiva.

"¿Por qué… por qué dices eso, papá?" preguntó Fred con gravedad.

"Kingsley me ha comunicado cómo lleva su investigación particular, y más bien, del todo secreta. Él estaba seguro de que Percy llegó a Hogsmeade Apareciendo. Y le perdió el rastro entonces. Es el último lugar donde utilizó la Aparición, y si no está aquí, al menos por aquí tiene que haber una pista…"

"Papá…" respondió George, mirando intencionadamente a su hermano. "Nosotros pensamos igual… hemos visto a _Hermes _varias veces por aquí…"

Arthur soltó el vaso con estrépito sobre la mesa.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?"

"Porque no lo teníamos claro… no podíamos decirlo y avivar unas esperanzas, que a lo mejor eran infundadas…" aclaró Fred.

Arthur se retiró las gafas de la nariz y se frotó el puente con evidente gesto de agotamiento. Sin ponerse las gafas de nuevo, bajó el brazo y se quedó un rato pensativo, con la mirada en las lentes que estaban en su mano.

"Neville cree que lo vio en la _Bonfire Night_. Que estuvo a punto de atacar a esos que fueron a por ellos…"

Fred miró las gafas de su padre y sonrió con cierta tristeza. Al menos el plan había funcionado. Él no tenía duda de que Percy estaba por allí.

"Hay una pega…" comentó George. "Hace varios días que no vemos a _Hermes_…"

Arthur frunció el ceño y se volvió a poner las gafas.

"Tu madre no ha dejado de escribir a Percy, lo sé…"

Fred miró a su hermano y a su padre de hito en hito.

"Entonces quiere decir que ya no está en Hogsmeade." aclaró Fred, innecesariamente.

George se echó hacia atrás en la silla, resoplando decepcionado.

"Mierda… estaba tan cerca…"

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera continuar, se oyeron unos golpes en el cristal del escaparate y los tres se pusieron de pie con las varitas en alto. Fred salió hacia la tienda y encendió las lámparas con un toque de varita. En la calle, oscura por haber caído los últimos rayos de sol, había una lechuza gris golpeando con su pico en el escaparate. Sin soltar la varita, Fred abrió la puerta de la tienda, y la lechuza soltó una carta con un membrete del Ministerio a los pies de Arthur, y entrenada como estaba, ni siquiera esperó una recompensa, y salió volando.

"Es del Ministerio…" murmuró preocupado Arthur. "Fred, cierra ya la puerta."

Pasaron hacia la trastienda, y Fred activó los hechizos de protección que habían instalado y potenciado especialmente tras la Bonfire Night. Arthur volvió a sentarse y extrajo la carta del sobre.

"Es de Kingsley… dice que Umbridge está particularmente interesada en encontrar a Percy."

"¿Otra vez?... O más bien… ¿por qué?" preguntó George frunciendo el ceño.

"Odio a esa mujer. Me exilio cuando sea Ministra…" murmuró Fred de mal humor.

"No sé qué busca con Percy, pero está claro que ella, y esos que os atacaron, tienen algo hacia él, o hacia nosotros, no sé qué es."

"¿Y qué piensa hacer Kingsley?"

Arthur dio un golpe de varita y prendió fuego a la carta, como habían acordado hacer como miembros de la Orden cuando intercambiaban correspondencia.

"Parece que tiene algo previsto, pero no me lo ha dicho por carta. Confío en él…" añadió Arthur. "Sin embargo, Kingsley piensa que Percy ha empezado a moverse, aunque parece que ha sido precavido, y no utiliza la Aparición."

"Ese es nuestro Percy…" murmuró George con una mueca burlona. Como en los viejos tiempos, era como si ninguna tragedia hubiese ocurrido. "Asquerosamente puntilloso…"

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Hogwarts. Despacho de Minerva McGonagall**_

Minerva McGonagall dejó a un lado la taza de té y sonrió levemente a su visita.

"Confieso que me viene muy bien la ayuda. Llega un momento en el que no puedo simplemente ser directora, profesora, y además implicarme en los asuntos de la Orden, no lo hago tanto como quisiera al menos."

McGonagall juntó las manos encima del escritorio y observó con calma los retratos de alrededor, en particular, el de su predecesor, sentado en su sillón en un gesto sosegado, pero escuchando atentamente la entrevista.

"Como sabes, hay cosas que me tienen muy preocupada. Al principio no les di la importancia que merecen, pero ahora no sé qué pensar… Estoy confundida con lo que ocurre fuera de Hogwarts, sin duda… pero sobre todo, con lo que viene ocurriendo _dentro_ del Castillo… y eso es en lo que quiero invertir al menos parte de mis energías. Como te he dicho, me alegra mucho tenerte por aquí, tu ayuda será inestimable."

Una mano enguantada en mitones de cuero verde retiró la capucha, descubriendo el rostro sonriente, hermoso, unos cabellos de un imposible color rosa.

"Cuente conmigo, directora." Dijo simplemente la auror Nymphadora Tonks.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Ya lo he dejado caer al principio: como veis, Umbridge no tiene intenci__ón de presentarse como la Ministra de Magia ante el Primer Ministro muggle. Os digo que teóricamente, este debería ser Tony Blair, que accedió al cargo en mayo de 1997, es decir, casi un año y medio antes de esta historia. Como hizo JKR, no voy a ponerle nombre y apellido, pero me gusta la idea de que sea un Primer Ministro algo "verde" en asuntos mágicos-muggles. ¿Por qué? Porque esa falta de "tablas" sirve para empeorar la situación cuando Umbridge llegue a ser Ministra, dejando en una posición vulnerable al mundo muggle. Espero que os encaje mi retorcida teoría sobre la política muggle-mágica… XD_

_Pues sí, he revuelto las cosas… y por fin traigo un personaje que andaba deseando sacar de su (merecida) baja de maternidad. En fin, ya sé que no salen Luna o Ron, pero todo a su tiempo._

_No estoy muy contenta con el resultado del capítulo, el "qué pasó después" me ha costado mucho plantearlo, he rehecho el capítulo infinidad de veces, desde varios planos. Este era "el menos malo", espero que os haya gustado de todas formas. Gracias otra vez por vuestra inmensa paciencia y por haber llegado hasta aquí. _

_Prometo actualizar más rápido, el próximo tendrá más movimiento :) Besos._

_**Edito:** dejo el link a los comentarios de este capítul aquí (sin espacios)_ _http : / / dubhesigrid. livejournal. com / 32627. html por si a alguien le interesa. _


	27. Elementos

_¡Hola! __Hay un poco de ambiguo Viktor-Hermione, pero que nadie me arroje hortalizas y tubérculos, no me gusta emparejar ni triangular personajes. Aunque eso sí, me gusta mucho las situaciones ambiguas, creo que esas cosas pasan en la vida real cuando hay relaciones que han terminado y brasas que aún no se han apagado, o así se pueden sentir (o confundir). Insisto, no triangularé, pero quiero jugar con lo incómodo de las relaciones y las rupturas. _

_Avisé que sería un capítulo movidito, pero no tanto como podéis pensar. Tened cuidado en la parte del principio con los personajes no identificados, porque sigo abusando del misterio. No os estrujéis la cabeza, tan sólo dejaros llevar por la imaginación, nada más._

_Capi muy largo. Ea._

**oOOoOOoOOo**

* * *

"_**Hay gente que puede aprovecharse de las situaciones más inocentes. Mi trabajo consiste en pensar cómo obran los magos tenebrosos."**__ - Barty Crouch Jr. (como Ojoloco Moody). Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego._

**Capítulo 27.**** Elementos **

OOOoOOoOOo

_**Viernes 4 de diciembre de 1998**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mazmorras de Slytherin**_

"Qué sueño… y qué entrenamiento…" suspiró echándose sobre el sofá Blaise Zabini. "Yo ya no pienso moverme hasta el día del partido."

Draco no dijo nada, pero echó una mirada de reproche a su compañero. El entrenamiento había ido bien, pero sabía que los malditos Gryffindors lo estaban haciendo mejor. Malcolm Braddock, el guardián del equipo, todavía tenía que depurar mucho las paradas, y solía ser muy lento cuando despejaba y la Quaffle caía en manos del equipo contrario.

Ya lo vería. De momento se retiró los guantes para ponerse en camino a las duchas.

Junto al fuego de la chimenea, Draco se fijó que estaba Theodore Nott escribiendo sin interrumpirse en un pergamino, y tenía un grueso tomo abierto sobre las piernas, marcando con la otra mano la página que tenía de referencia. Desde donde estaba no era capaz de ver qué deberes podría estar haciendo un viernes por la noche, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Menos aún, cuando entraron por la puerta Millicent y Daphne.

"Hola, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?" preguntó Daphne cortésmente. Miró a Draco e hizo un gesto que expresaba que acaba de recordar algo nada más fijarse en él. "Ah, Draco, antes llegó una lechuza para ti, tienes la carta ahí pinchada en el tablón…"

Draco puso los guantes encima de su bolsa y retiró la carta. El membrete inconfundible del Ministerio estaba en el remite, y debajo, en letra recargada (y fucsia), estaba el nombre de la persona que tenía que darle noticias.

Con el corazón acelerado, Draco recogió sus cosas; Crabbe, a su lado, vio el sello del remitente, y emitió un silbido.

"¡El Ministerio!. ¡Draco, ya te han hecho miembro, qué pasada!"

Draco frunció el ceño. Las chicas se miraron una a la otra y su expresión denotaba que querían saber más. Goyle, junto a Crabbe en uno de los sofás, abrió la boca sin disimular su sorpresa. Pero a Malfoy le preocupó más la reacción de Blaise. Zabini siempre le azuzaba para que de una vez por todas Malfoy se involucrara más en asuntos del Ministerio, pero por otro lado, Draco sabía que Blaise sentía hasta cierto punto envidia de los contactos que Draco tenía, gracias a la posición que habían forjado y mantenido Lucius y Abraxas antes que él.

Y de eso precisamente se aprovechó cuando decidió escribir a Dolores Umbridge.

Sin embargo, Draco sabía que las reacciones de Blaise, aunque pudieran ser incluso contradictorias o peligrosas, eran predecibles.

"_Idiota… Blaise tendría que haber sido Gryffindor. Temerario, listillo y predecible."_

Pero por el contrario, las de Theodore Nott eran indescifrables, un ejemplo de Slytherin sin matices ni limitaciones. Malfoy se marchó hacia el dormitorio, pero se dio perfecta cuenta de que Nott había dejado de escribir para observarle a él con estudiada curiosidad. Y lo más desconcertante de todo, miraba de hito en hito a Zabini, para conseguir interpretar la escena _en su conjunto_.

OOOoOOoOOo

_**Dormitorio de alumnos de 7º. Mazmorras de Slytherin**_

Draco escondió adecuadamente la carta en un doble fondo de su baúl y se echó hacia la colcha de la cama, víctima de un ataque de pereza, a pesar de que estaba deseando quitarse la equipación y darse una ducha.

Ya había dicho a Umbridge, con todo el encanto del que era capaz, que _alguien_ había avisado a los aurores del Ministerio sobre un ataque en Hogsmeade.

Malfoy sonrió perversamente.

"_Mis felicitaciones, Señora Subsecretaria, y hágaselas llegar al departamento de Aurores por su eficacia. Fue una suerte que recibieran un aviso oportunamente y haber evitado una tragedia… No puedo decir que me sorprendiera, algún que otro compañero llevaba un tiempo diciendo que algo pasaría…"_

Umbridge picó el anzuelo. Siguiendo el estilo, Dolores Umbridge tendría que aceptar el "éxito" del Ministerio, aunque a ella a nivel personal le perjudicara. Y Draco volvió a sentirse orgulloso de su arriesgado plan.

Había conseguido decirle a Umbridge que en su entorno había un chivato que habría ido a dar el soplo a los aurores, echando abajo el plan de aquellos que Draco imaginaba, eran antiguos colegas de su padre, pese a que bajo las máscaras no podía reconocer a ninguno.

Y era su salvaguarda también. Draco sabía que los aurores no habían recibido ningún chivatazo, porque sólo vio a miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Mordiéndose el labio, y esperando que su plan funcionase, Draco se incorporó con intención de darse, por fin, la ducha.

**OOOoOOoOOo**

_**Sábado 5 de diciembre de 1998**_

_**Obscurus Books. Callejón Diagón nº 18. Londres**_

La noche había caído hacía varias horas. De hecho, tampoco es que durante el día hubiese habido mucha luz, ya que había sido oscuro debido a las negras nubes que habían cubierto el cielo y desatado tormentas intermitentes sobre la ciudad. Tormentas que habían amargando las primeras compras de cara a las Navidades. Sin embargo, la lluvia había sido fina y constante. Por la noche, era aguanieve que sólo invitaba a viajar por la red Flu, pero no invitaba a Aparecerse. Ni siquiera era muy tentador el Autobús Noctámbulo, porque a pesar de su rapidez y eficacia, y que dentro tenía unas camas acogedoras y calentitas, la espera podía hacerse interminable bajo un clima tan desangelado.

"¿Está seguro entonces?" preguntó el encapuchado, del que sólo se veían unos lacios cabellos castaños, algunos canosos, y unos ojos azules y apagados. "¿No hay más?"

El hombre repasó con el dedo una lista de hechizos en el índice y pareció un poco frustrado. La vieja alzó los ojos, interesada ante la increíble agudeza del cliente, buscando exactamente el tipo de hechizo que quería y dónde tenía que encontrarlo. No lo había esperado de él, a decir verdad.

"Señor… hace tiempo que nos conocemos, creo que hay confianza suficiente, ¿no le parece?" contestó la vieja sonriendo malignamente. "Puede intentar en el Callejón Knocturn, sin embargo… Aunque si le soy sincera, creo que busca una aguja en un pajar… ya habrá visto las noticias en los últimos meses… no le será fácil encontrarlo, usted ya me entiende…"

"No será necesario ir al Callejón Knocturn. No, de momento éste me vale, así está bien. Y sí… bueno algo he oído, sí." Respondió vagamente a la dependienta. "¿Cuánto ha dicho que era?"

"Diecisiete sickles." Respondió la vieja con un brillo codicioso en los ojos. "Y está de suerte, es uno de los pocos ejemplares que quedan. Y créame, que en estos tiempos es decir demasiado… hay algunas ramas de la magia que nadie quiere ya aprender…"

El hombre sacó una bolsa de tela y contó con cuidado las monedas, incluidas varias knuts, como si fuese una fortuna de la que se estaba desprendiendo, y las dejó sobre la mesa. La dependienta contó a su vez la cantidad y asintió satisfecha. Sacó una bolsa de debajo del mostrador y guardó el libro dentro, tendiéndoselo.

La tienda estaba vacía, y justo al salir al Callejón Diagón oyó que la vieja echaba el pestillo y el cartel mágicamente cambiaba de _"Abierto"_ a _"Cerrado"._ Suspiró, ya que al menos había conseguido la compra, pese a que hacía tiempo que las tiendas habían cerrado.

Apretó el libro contra su pecho y se recogió bien la túnica, mirando alrededor con suspicacia. Echó la mirada a la calle, a lo lejos, donde apenas veía una tienda que tenía el cierre echado, pero no porque ya no eran horas, sino porque hacía ya más de dos meses que esa tienda estaba cerrada.

**OOOoOOoOOo**

_**Lugar desconocido**_

La vela estaba ya casi a punto de consumir la cera, y la había estrenado para leer el libro que ya iba por la mitad. La figura, sentada en una silla de madera delante de una mesa llena de libros abiertos y cerrados, y varios pergaminos dispersos, se frotó los ojos con cansancio, suspirando de agotamiento y con tal fuerza, que casi consiguió apagar la llama.

Miró el pergamino que tenía al lado, donde había sacado algunas notas en una caligrafía ordenada y perfectamente legible. Volviendo a tomar la pluma, subrayó en el pergamino unas palabra.

"_Fuego de Bojidar_ (_Божидар)_

_El hechizo (ver esquema de movimiento), produce un fuego de color negro cuando está bien invocado y aparecerá en la palma del mago o bruja. La luz que emite tiene tonos que variarán del violeta al escarlata, dependiendo del grado de intensidad que pueda tomar las llamas, aunque su calor nunca será superior al del cuerpo humano. _

_Mientras el fuego permanezca en la palma, no se producirá lesión alguna en el mago, aunque si lo lanza a un oponente, puede producir serias heridas. El agua no causará ningún efecto, eso sí, pueden extinguirse por sofocación. Las llamas no tendrán ningún efecto en objetos, sino que sólo consumen materia viva y orgánica (criaturas y plantas). Tampoco es apropiada para Inferi y criaturas no-muertas similares, porque su carne no está viva. _

_La combustión final producirá unas cenizas azuladas. _

_Se puede crear a partir de una poción, siendo imprescindible tejido humano en su preparación, (siendo lo más eficaz la grasa humana) y magnesio en polvo…" _

Chasqueó la lengua cuando leyó _"Inferi"_ y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Si era un fuego oscuro, lo mismo no tendría efecto en criaturas oscuras tampoco. O eso podría deducirse a priori. No estaba seguro.

No cabía duda. Estaba en lo correcto, de momento. Tenía que seguir asegurándose, y quedaba camino por delante. Tomando la pluma y el tintero, apuntó unas cuantas cosas en el pergamino, prosiguiendo así una incansable búsqueda, consciente de que era bien entrada la noche.

**OOOoOOoOOo**

_**Lugar desconocido**_

_Tenía el pelo largo, oscuro y rizado, y los ojos azules, como buena inglesa. Toda su familia procedía de Leeds, aunque llevaban muchos años viviendo en Londres porque su padre era "arquitecto", aunque Percy nunca supo qué era exactamente eso de "diseñar para construir". Pero no importaba, parecía que eso enorgullecía mucho a Penelope. _

"_Soy Ravenclaw porque Rowena diseñó Hogwarts. Mi padre podría haberlo diseñado también, si hubiese sido mago." Dijo ella con una sonrisa, moviendo el hermoso vestido de color violeta y de corte imperio. Era curioso, era como si estuviera viendo 'a Rowena', y no a Penelope._

_Lo curioso también era que, pese a todo lo que decian de él en casa, él sí se fijó en una hija de muggles. A él, que le acusaban de ser el menos Weasley y el menos Gryffindor, no necesitaba ir recordando al mundo sus ideas y sus convicciones, las sentía, sí, pero a su manera. Amó a Penelope, y la amó Ravenclaw. Amó a Penelope, y la amó muggle._

_Las escaleras se movían alrededor, los retratos bailaban, aunque había muchos menos, a decir verdad, muy pocos. Magos medievales, y magos de Grecia y Roma. Ningún mago de 'su época'._

_Penelope… (¿o era Rowena?) rio con una carcajada limpia, cristalina. _

"_Qué vacío se siente esto, ¿verdad?" _

_Y era así… las paredes, la ausencia de estudiantes. _

_Qué vacío se siente… sí. Y sintió un pinchazo familiar cuando ella se sentó en la escalera, sonriéndole con dulzura. Y subió para alcanzarla, porque sentía ese terrible vacío, sin ella. Porque no estaba ella, 'pero estaba ahí, sin embargo'._

_Y subió, pero la escalera, esa escalera que había diseñado Rowena, (¿o fue el padre de Penelope?) giró de golpe, y desvío su camino, y la perdió de vista. Pero ella seguía ahí, sentada, sonriente, mirando hacia él desde abajo. _

_Se sabía el camino de memoria, desde que fue Prefecto en 5º había guiado a los alumnos de primer curso hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Se sabía incluso el discurso de memoria. Se sabía que tenía que decirles "por aquí, rápido." Saludaría a la Señora Gorda. Enseñaría dónde dormían los chicos, dónde dormían las chicas. Enumeraría las normas que se conocía al dedillo, explicaría las medidas de seguridad, lo que premiaba a la Casa y lo que la penalizaba. _

_Se asomó por la balaustrada de piedra, y la escalera se detuvo. No perdía de vista a la joven de cabello rizado y ojos limpios, que sentada en su escalera, miraba hacia él, desde abajo. En el rellano, se dio cuenta de que no había llegado la escalera que necesitaba para alcanzar a Penelope._

_Cuando volvió a mirar, Penelope estaba de pie, y su sonrisa había desaparecido. Y su mirada no era tan limpia, tan brillante, excepto por las lágrimas. Y escuchó su voz, como si estuviera junto a él. Esa voz, nunca la podría olvidar._

"_Duele, Percy, estar tan sola."_

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y sintió un dolor agudo en la garganta y el cuello. La mala postura, o tal vez, el dolor de haber contenido las lágrimas, que había provocado ese nudo.

La jaula de Hermes estaba vacía, habría salido a cazar algún ratón; hacía mucho que no lo utilizaba para el correo. Todavía era oscuro, y todavía tenía los recuerdos en estado crudo; era en esas horas de la noche, como antes de acostarse, o justo el momento anterior a incorporarse de la cama, en las que era completamente consciente de lo agudo que puede llegar a ser. Se había impuesto la soledad, porque ella estaba sola.

Y no tenía ya sueño.

**OOOoOOoOOo**

_**Domingo 6 de diciembre de 1998**_

_**Hogwarts. Biblioteca**_

Hermione firmó en el mostrador de la Señora Pince y guardó los libros en su bolsa, pensando tontamente que estaba haciéndose mayor si ya no aguantaba su peso como cuando tenía doce años.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad y comprobó un momento la hora. Faltaba poco para el almuerzo, y tomó aire profundamente, orgullosa de haberse levantado a las 9 de la mañana para estar más de tres horas estudiando prácticamente sola en la biblioteca. Pero lo tenía totalmente planificado: hoy era el cumpleaños de Hagrid, y si no se ocupaba de estudiar por la mañana, iría con mucho retraso, ya que esperaba no poder tocar un libro si iban a estar con él toda la tarde.

Se ajustó el peso de los libros en el hombro, y fue hacia el Gran Comedor, no tenía intención de subir hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y bajar de nuevo; prefería quedarse, aunque tuviera que llevar los libros a cuestas. Es más, estaba más que acostumbrada a cargar con ellos a todas partes. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando Harry una vez le comentó que el día del Baile de Navidad en su cuarto año, creyó que lo que la había hecho diferente era la ausencia de libros y pergaminos a su espalda.

Recordó que se rio, porque era Harry. Jamás le habría dicho que lo que además había sido diferente en ella era que se había alisado el cabello incansablemente, que se había arreglado los dientes de forma mágica, lo cual disgustaría un poco a sus padres, ambos dentistas muggles. Que llevaba un vestido de chica. Que iba del brazo del jugador de quidditch más popular de Europa…

"Hola _Herrmione…"_

"Hablando del rey de Roma…" dijo ella con una sonrisa. Viktor pestañeó ligeramente confundido por la frase hecha y Hermione sonrió. "Da igual, estaba ahora mismo pensando en ti."

El ceño de Viktor se relajó un poco, pero su expresión se volvió aún más peculiar que la anterior. Y Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que, otra vez, se había enrarecido el aire entre ellos. Tenía claro que no iba a ocurrir nada entre ellos, menos aún cuando él era el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y cuando ella todavía tenía una espina sobre Draco. Hacía ya un mes que habían cortado, y no acababa de acostumbrarse a la idea.

Pero precisamente el hecho de haber cortado esa relación, enrarecía aún más lo que sea que había entre Viktor y ella. Y se preguntó si Viktor se había enterado. Y no sabía bien si quería que lo supiera o no.

"¿Me acompañas a _darr_ una vuelta? Todavía no tengo apetito." Dijo él sencillamente.

Hermione miró alrededor. Había pocos estudiantes, muchos aprovechaban todavía para dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo, y sólo unos pocos tenían hambre como para ser los primeros en comer. Y volvió a mirar a Viktor, con el mismo aspecto cansado que llevaba tiempo notándole en el rostro.

"Sí… claro, vamos…"

Bajaron por los terrenos hacia las orillas del lago, el Bosque Prohibido quedaba a varios metros de distancia, y aún más lejos tenían el embarcadero con las barcas de los alumnos de primer curso perfectamente cubiertas por sus lonas protectoras. Era un día nublado y frío, cosa habitual en diciembre, pero no parecía que fuera a llover. Los bosques de las colinas pintaban de diferentes verdes el horizonte. El lago sin embargo estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Tanto, que parecía casi un espejo, y mirando a lo lejos se hacía difícil diferenciar qué era cielo, y qué era agua.

"Los elementos básicos de la naturaleza, los tienes delante… a veces no nos damos cuenta de su importancia…" murmuró Viktor junto a ella. Hermione soltó su bolsa y la dejó en la gravilla a sus pies, mirando curiosa y sorprendida a Krum. Él había enlazado las manos a su espalda, y estaba erguido con las piernas separadas, mirando con altivez hacia el horizonte. Era una postura de rey, y Hermione no dejó de admirarse, porque Krum no tenía tampoco un aspecto muy señorial la mayoría de las veces. Al contrario, generalmente parecía muy desgarbado, salvo cuando demostraba una extraordinaria agilidad sobre la escoba.

Desvió la mirada y pensó en lo que él había dicho. Y notó que tenía mucha razón… el aire fresco y húmedo de diciembre, el agua, la tierra a sus pies, alrededor.

Dio un respingo.

Faltaba el fuego.

_Faltaba el fuego…_

"¿Ocurre algo, _Herrmione_?"

Hermione se movió nerviosamente. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tenía tantas preocupaciones últimamente, que le enfurecía pensar que no tenía todo bajo control, que no tenía las cosas tan organizadas como siempre había presumido tener.

"Hum… no… no, no es nada…" Hermione volvió la mirada hacia el lago de espejo, y se preguntó cuántas cosas ocultaba, cuánta vida había debajo, incluidas sirenas y calamares gigantes, incluso monstruos marinos según las leyendas muggles. Hasta ese momento, habían hablado de Quidditch y de Durmstrang, de la política búlgara y británica, incluso, siendo típicos, del tiempo. Ahora estaban callados, y Viktor parecía querer decirle algo.

Siempre pasaba con Viktor. Hermione sabía que seguramente era más hablador en su propio idioma, aunque también era consciente de que Viktor no era una persona especialmente extrovertida, ni siquiera si tuviera que utilizar el búlgaro.

"¿Y a ti, te ocurre algo?" preguntó ella, ganando confianza.

Él la miró de reojo, y acto seguido volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte del lago, sin variar su peculiar postura vigilante, casi marcial. Pero el rostro cansado, las ojeras ligeramente marcadas.

"_Mejorr_ pregúntamelo cuando acabemos el _currso_."

Hermione parpadeó y arrugó la frente ante la ambigua respuesta. Como siempre, el aire entre ellos cambió cuando Viktor giró la cabeza para mirarla directamente. Y se movió ligeramente confusa, porque Krum no era elocuente, de acuerdo. Pero era siempre muy directo en sus parcas respuestas. Esa frase tan abierta no era propia de él, lo cual incrementaba mucho su incertidumbre. Él dio un paso hacia ella, y Hermione empezó a pensar en qué tipo de frase diría para romper el hielo, qué cosa devolvería a la normalidad la situación en la que se encontraban. Hace cuatro años habían acabado dándose un beso en uno de los pasillos que daban al salón del Baile de Navidad. Ahora, con 19 años, ese entorno adolescente se había evaporado, aumentando su incertidumbre.

Y su curiosidad.

Pero Viktor tenía el pelo negro revuelto por el aire húmedo del lago. Las mejillas altas y la mandíbula firme. Los ojos almendrados negros y agudos. Y levanto la mano hacia ella, para tocar los revueltos rizos castaños.

Dejó que se aproximara, _"más de lo debido para un chico", _diría su abuela. Y mucho más de lo apropiado para un profesor diría… _cualquiera_. De nuevo su cabeza seguía pensando y pensando, tal vez esa distancia en Bulgaria era socialmente apropiada, pero no en Gran Bretaña. Hermione tragó saliva y miró hacia arriba, y recordó que la mirada de Viktor era muy parecida a la que le dirigía hacía cuatro años. Que era quien la había visto, por primera vez en la vida, primero como una _chica_, y segundo, como una chica _inteligente_. Y la incertidumbre incrementó.

Y su curiosidad aún más.

Pero Viktor le mostró algo en la mano, y se lo enseñó a Hermione.

"Tenías hojas de pino _enrredadas_ en el pelo." Dijo suavemente, tirando las hojas al suelo, recordando inmediatamente a Hermione cuando él le apartó un escarabajo que resultó ser Rita Skeeter, animaga ilegal. Pero Hermione también recordó cómo besaba Viktor, a los dieciocho años y ya era bueno. Y se reprendió también a sí misma por pensar eso, por pensar eso de un _profesor_, y por pensar que a los veintidós, tal vez había incluso mejorado la técnica.

"_No. Seguro que la había perfeccionado."_

Volvió a dar un respingo, y se apartó unos pasos de él, mirando el suelo, tratando de fijar su mirada en cualquier cosa del entorno que no fuera pensar en antiguos novios convertidos en profesores.

"_Vaya. Como Malfoy."_

Frunció el labio superior al recordar esa extraña atracción por ese tipo en concreto. Al final, quisiera o no, todo volvía a lo mismo. A Malfoy.

"_La culpa es de Malfoy__, es toda suya. Si no me hubiera dejado tan sola, no estaría pensando estas cosas de Viktor, ni de nadie." _

Trató de acallar esos malos pensamientos culpando el entorno, a Malfoy, lo que fuera. Y volvió a mirar hacia el lago. Y entonces llegó lo que necesitaba. A duras penas, eso sí. Porque recordó el día de su cumpleaños, recordó la alfombra ilegal, y los besos bajo una cortina de lluvia finísima. Se llevó la mano al cuello, y tocó la lágrima de diamante con la mano, y suspiró. Cualquier resquicio de atracción hacia Viktor había quedado neutralizado por la nostalgia.

Sintió que Viktor se colocaba de nuevo a su lado, y pensó que, aunque hubiese besado ahí mismo a Viktor, habría pensado en Draco, y habría envenenado la escena, a su pesar, aunque no lo pretendiera. Y realmente no, no deseaba besos extraños, ni conocidos. Sólo quería, y lo sabía, que Malfoy volviera a ser el que había sido en el último año.

Reprimió un escalofrío y se cubrió mejor el cuello con la bufanda escarlata y amarilla.

"Vamos a _comerr_, ya hace mucho _frrío_ para ti…" comentó él suavemente. Antes de que ella se pusiera en marcha, Krum se había agachado para coger la bolsa de Hermione, y la cargo con facilidad sobre sus hombros, dando a entender que la llevaría él. Puso una mano en la espalda de Hermione para instarla a caminar, y aunque no era un contacto especialmente íntimo ni mucho menos era como si se estuviera propasando, volvió a sentir muchas dudas sobre el tipo de relación, o lo que fuese, que tenían.

Eran profesor y alumna. Y habían sido antiguos novios, viejos amigos, ex-compañeros. Hasta hace muy poco compartían una correspondencia regular, y en el caso de ella, con largos pergaminos donde le contaba sus preocupaciones, sus progresos y fracasos, sus alegrías y sus enfados. Y en persona, allí, en esas circunstancias, todo eso había hecho que su relación fuese, cuando menos, ambigua, desconcertante.

Incluso atrayente.

Empezaron a subir la ligera cuesta que llevaba hacia los caminos que terminaban en la puerta principal de Hogwarts. La hierba húmeda llenaba de barro las suelas de sus zapatos, y cuanto antes llegaran a los caminos de grava, mejor.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts**_

"Hey Siri, ¿vamos a comer?" preguntó Melinda Bobbin llevándose la mano al estómago inconscientemente. "Vas a matarme de hambre y de frío…"

Siri miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y volvió a estirar el cuello hacia el grupo de alumnos con bufandas verdes y azules que venían justo por el otro lado. Había partido el próximo martes de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, y no quería ir a animar a Ravenclaw.

Melinda chasqueó la lengua y espero respuesta alzando las cejas intencionadamente. Siri Fawcett apretó los labios y finalmente rodó los ojos dándose por vencida.

"Está bien. No, no podía ir al campo de quidditch a ver el entrenamiento porque no quiero que Draco me vea animando a Ravenclaw, ni tampoco quiero que Ravenclaw piense que soy una traidora…"

"Siri ¿desde cuándo te importa a ti lo que piense Ravenclaw? Porque desde luego, te importa mucho lo que piense Draco Malfoy de ti…"

"Es obvio…" respondió Siri volviendo a mirar hacia el grupo de estudiantes que venía de presenciar el entrenamiento, buscando al chico alto vestido de buscador de Slytherin. "…no puedo meter la pata… Bueno, otra vez no, entiéndeme."

"Liarte con Zabini es culpa tuya. Eres idiota, Siri." Respondió bruscamente Melinda. "Si se entera Malfoy, o peor, su madre, seguro que Filch tiene más posibilidades que tú de comprometerse con Malfoy."

Siri se cruzó de brazos.

"Pues por eso no quiero que digas ni una palabra más del tema. Se acabó, te dije que eso fue un error, una tontería, y nada más."

Melinda torció la boca y sacudió la cabeza, prefiriendo guardarse su opinión.

"Vaya. La ex de Malfoy con su ex… o eso dicen."

Siri arrugó la frente extrañada, y miró a su amiga y acto seguido, volvió los ojos hacia donde Melinda los tenía puestos. Por el otro extremo de los terrenos venían a solas, desde el lago, el Profesor Krum y Hermione Granger. Fawcett entornó los ojos con curiosidad, pensando en qué forma esa estampa la podía venir bien a ella. Todavía no lo sabía, pero seguro que esa escena era mejor tenerla en reserva.

Por si acaso.

oOOoOOoOOo

"¡Blaise!. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?" preguntó amablemente Melinda. Siri se dio la vuelta dando un respingo, y sonrió levemente a Zabini, y más ampliamente al grupo que le acompañaba, medio equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

"Excelente. Os vamos a machacar." Respondió con presunción el joven, alisándose con orgullo el verde unforme de su equipo. "Si el entrenamiento de hoy es igual el martes, no duraréis ni un segundo."

"Vaya… ¿acaso has atrapado pronto la snitch, Draco?" preguntó melosamente Siri.

"Bastante rápido." Contestó él con voz aburrida. "Pero creo que estaba todo el mundo de resaca, o no entiendo cómo iban tan lentos todos."

"Oh." Respondió Siri, poniendo en forma de "O" la boca. "Lástima, me habría encantado verlo…" emitió un suspiro excesivamente exagerado, y Draco alzó las cejas. "Pero nos entretuvimos Mel y yo decidiendo una cosa… y no nos aclarábamos."

Melinda abrió la boca y miró ligeramente de reojo a su amiga, y sonrió circunstancialmente, sin tener ni idea de qué demonios hablaba su amiga, confiando que su perplejidad no fuera del todo obvia.

"Estábamos decidiendo… oh… ¡pero seguro que tú lo sabes!" agregó Siri con una voz falsamente sorprendida, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de algo, situación que hizo moverse incómoda a su amiga. Los Slytherin observaron con curiosidad a Siri y Zabini alzó una ceja negra, perfecta, esperando con interés qué iba a decir la joven. "Es sólo por curiosidad… ¿Granger y Krum están juntos?. Quiero decir, que por eso la rechazaste, porque jugaba a dos bandas, ¿verdad?"

La expresión aburrida de Malfoy varió ostensiblemente y clavó en la joven una mirada gélida.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Oh…" Siri pestañeó, y abrió los ojos mucho, mostrando total inocencia. "Oh… perdona… es que, mira…" señaló con la cabeza, como un gesto que procuraba ser lo más inocente del mundo. "Al verlos ahí… viniendo del lago… juntos…"

El único movimento de Draco fueron sus ojos, que pasaron de mirar a Siri y a observar con agudeza más allá de donde la chica señalaba. Y a lo lejos, yendo en dirección al Castillo en el camino que llevaba hacia el Embarcadero y el Lago, iban caminando juntos Hermione y Krum. Y observó que Hermione no llevaba libros, como era siempre su costumbre.

_Los libros los cargaba ese hijo de p…_

"¡La sangre sucia y el profesor…!" exclamó con soniquete Zabini. "Ahora va a ser que el único talento de la sangre sucia, su supuesta inteligencia, se debe en realidad a que se entiende con el profesor, o los profesores…"

Melinda frunció el ceño ante semejante comentario, insinuando que Granger no era tan inteligente como decían, sino que sus notas era por hacerle la pelota (como mínimo) a los profesores.

Zabini sin embargo no continuó su desagradable comentario. Al contrario, observó con inusitado interés a la pareja que se alejaba, y se giró hacia Malfoy.

"Draco, ¿era tan buena?" alzó las cejas un momento. "Lo mismo vale la pena ensuciarse un poco de sus gérmenes y todo…"

"¡Cállate!"

Dicho lo cual, Malfoy se alejó de ahí, caminando con grandes zancadas hacia el Castillo. Sus compañeros se miraron unos a otros y se encogieron de hombros. Blaise sonrió de medio lado a las Ravenclaw, y siguió al grupo.

Melinda observó un momento al equipo según se alejaba, y acto seguido se dirigió a su amiga.

"¿Qué te propones, Siri? Enredando de esta forma… vas a acabar pagándolo también, ya lo verás." Reprochó en un susurro enojado.

Fawcett volvió a apretar los labios y se apartó la larga melena oscura del cuello, moviendo la lisa cortina en su espalda.

"Ya veremos. Por ahora Malfoy tiene dudas, yo sólo le he señalado en la dirección correcta" dijo, apuntando con la boca hacia donde Krum y Hermione no eran más que dos pequeños puntos.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts**_

"Ssshhh… cierra los ojos y no hables, sólo escucha, tenemos que localizarlos y atrapar algunos para Hagrid"

"Me aburro."

"¡¡Sssshhh!!"

Luna cerró los ojos y se concentró. Tenía puesta una chaqueta de lanas de distintos colores que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y tenía el pelo suelto debajo del gorro, y parcialmente atrapado por la bufanda de color violeta. Sentía el sonido de las hojas de los pinos, y el crujir de las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Pero era todo silencioso en ese domingo.

Ron abrió un ojo, harto de esperar a escuchar las _supuestas_ risitas de unos _supuestos_ duendecillos que tenían caparazones verdes en la cabeza, no tenían brazos, y largas patitas con las que daban enormes saltos.

No podía imaginarse qué tipo de (asquerosa) criatura podía ser esa, ni tampoco se podía explicar su función en la naturaleza, es más, para qué demonios querría Hagrid esas cosas como regalo de cumpleaños. Pero veía a Luna, con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo una caja de madera abierta, donde pretendía encerrar a esas cosas y regalárselas.

Y no se dio cuenta, pero Luna tenía una nariz fina y ligeramente respingona. Y los ojos cerrados le conferían otra expresión a su rostro. No se había fijado nunca que Luna tenía otra faceta, porque no recordaba mucho a Luna con los ojos cerrados. De hecho, Ron ni siquiera pensaba que Luna parpadeara, pues siempre lo miraba todo sin pestañear. Y se acercó a ella, muy silenciosamente, para observar mejor esa perspectiva única de Luna, muy lentamente, olvidando por completo los _como-se-llamen_ de caparazones verdes…

"¡¡Allí!!" exclamó ella de golpe, y sin pensárselo, se adentró ligeramente en la linde del Bosque Prohibido. "¡Los he oído, están allí!"

Ron dio un respingo ante la euforia de la chica, y frunció el ceño.

"¡Eh, Luna!" gritó tras ella, "¡que no podemos entrar en el Bosque Prohibido!" gritó, pero Luna no le hizo ningún caso. Chasqueando la lengua, fue tras ella. "¡Luna!"

"¡Ronald, no chilles!"

"¡Tú ya estás chillando!"

"¡¡Sssshhhh!!"

Murmurando entre dientes que era una "_soberana estupidez"_, y "_menuda pérdida de tiempo"_, y _"se llama 'Prohibido', porque está prohibido",_ Ron miró alrededor, y encontró a Luna agachada junto al tronco de un árbol guardando cosas en la caja.

Ron alzó las cejas y se acuclilló junto a ella.

"Son bolas verdes. ¿Le vas a regalar a Hagrid _bolas verdes?"_

"Sssshhh, se van a despertar."

Ron arrugó la frente y miró a Luna como si le hubiese salido una antena en la cabeza. Resopló, y armándose de paciencia volvió a formular la pregunta en un estudiado susurro.

"¿Le-vas-a-regalar-a-Hagrid-bolas-verdes?"

"No son bolas verdes."

"No, es verdad." Ron señaló uno de los caparazones que Luna tenía guardados en la caja. "Son _medias_ bolas verdes."

"Son los caparazones…" dijo ella con un tono que denotaba una inmensa paciencia, como si tuviese que explicarle de nuevo algo que era muy sencillo de comprender y absolutamente evidente. "Ya está."

Le mostró orgullosa la pequeña caja llena de bolas verdes, unas doce, perfectamente colocados en un perfecto 4x3. Ron se quedó mirando fijamente la caja, sin saber si soltar una carcajada al imaginarse a Luna y a él dándole el regalo a Hagrid…

…Delante de todos sus amigos. Y se sintió súbitamente muerto de vergüenza ajena.

"No Luna, no le vamos a regalar _eso_."

Luna cerró la caja con cuidado.

"¿Por qué no?"

Ron encontró, como siempre, dificultad para responder a las preguntas de Luna. Para ella era fácil, decía las cosas tal y como las sentía, y como si esa extraña realidad suya fuese extensible al resto del mundo, hecho completamente imposible. Pero para ella, la realidad era su realidad, y era cómo la veía, y punto.

Se quedó un momento callado. Él mismo solía ser calificado de _"bruto"_ en palabras de Hermione, incluso de Ginny o de su madre. Él también decía las cosas tal y como las sentía y las veía, no le ponía adornos ni paliativos. En cierto modo, muy parecido a la actitud de Luna.

Se disponía a responderla, cuando se dio cuenta de que Luna estaba guardando arena muy fina en una bolsita de tela.

"¿Y ahora qué haces?"

"Me gusta la arena. Es muy útil también."

Ron se llevó una mano a la frente, cansado, muy cansado. Para él, la utilidad de la arena era la caja de _Crookshanks_, como mucho…

"¿Y por eso la guardas?"

"Pues claro." Respondió ella, sonriéndole. "Si encuentras arena bonita en alguna parte, guárdamela, ¿vale?"

Ron no sabía ni contestar a eso. De hecho, creía que jamás se había fijado que había arena _"bonita"_ y arena _"fea"._ Ni siquiera sabía distinguir una y otra. Para él, la arena _era arena_. Tierra, nada más.

"No me digas que coleccionas _arena_, Luna."

"No, la guardo solamente."

"O sea, la _coleccionas_."

"No es lo mismo, la _guardo_ y luego la utilizo."

Ron rodó los ojos, rindiéndose, sin atreverse a preguntar para qué diablos querría _utilizar_ la arena Luna.

"Además, tú coleccionas cromos de ranas de chocolate." Añadió ella, guardando otro poco de arena en la bolsita.

"Error: los _coleccionaba_. Pasado. Ya no."

"¿Por qué no?"

Ron sonrió ante la pregunta tan evidente.

"Porque no soy un crío." Dijo él con orgullo, alzando la cabeza. Le encantaba decir eso, sobre todo delante de sus hermanos. Y sobre todo, delante de las chicas.

Luna lo miró con curiosidad en el suelo, interrumpiendo el trasvase de arena a su bolsita de tela, y se quedaron un momento callados, ninguno sin intención de decir mucho más. Hasta que ella bajó la cabeza hacia su mano.

"Ya está." Dijo ella en ese momento, recogiendo la caja de las medias-bolas verdes en la mano libre. "Oh."

Ron volvió a mirar a su compañera, todavía agachada con la bolsita en la mano, y la caja de las bolas verdes en la otra.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay muchas arañas, y todas se marchan hacia el Bosque…"

Él dio un salto reflejo hacia atrás, y miró a su alrededor, pensando que había cientos de miles de arañas, y un súbito pánico se adueñó de él, imaginaba a una enorme Aragog agazapada tras los árboles, dispuesto a merendárselo…

"¿Arañas? Luna, vámonos."

Ella lo miró con calma y con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué? Es muy interesante, me pregunto dónde van…"

"Por mi, como si van todas al país de las arañas, me da lo mismo. ¡Larguémonos, YA!" dijo él.

"Estás muy pálido, Ronald," dijo ella, "¿te encuentras bien?. ¿De verdad hay un país de las arañas…?"

"¡Sí!. ¡NO!. ¡Vámonos!" contestó el irritado y asustado ante la perspectiva de estar rodeado de infinidad de arañas de todos los tamaños.

"¿Sí hay un país de las arañas, o sí te encuentras bien?"

Pero Ron dio un tirón del brazo de Luna y echó a correr de allí, sin soltarle el brazo y sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Gran Comedor**_

Draco se sentó de mal humor en la mesa de Slytherin, y debido a que el Comedor no estaba lleno, pudo ver con nitidez a Hermione, sentada junto a Potter y la pelirroja, y a Krum, yendo directamente a su mesa en la tarima de profesores. Vio que saludaba a Hagrid y hablaba con él, y se fijó que Hagrid estaba muy sonriente, más de lo habitual.

Blaise se sentó a su lado y se frotó las manos con satisfacción, olfateando la cazuela con sopa de tomate y albahaca.

"Hum… estupendo. Huele casi como la que preparan en casa."

Draco no respondió, y su humor mejoró ligeramente, si por lo menos no había presenciado más contacto entre Krum y Hermione. La mesa de Slytherin no estaba muy llena, algunos alumnos de varios cursos, pero parecía que todo el mundo estaba tomándose con calma la hora del almuerzo. Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban comiendo su sopa de tomate, y Draco sospechó que estaban ya por la segunda ración. Zabini se sirvió y cogió un trozo de pan de la bandeja.

"¿Te apuntas esta tarde a practicar lanzamientos de Quaffles?. Malcolm está todavía muy verde como guardián, y necesito a todos los cazadores lanzándole Quaffles como si fuera tiro al blanco, y Vaisey ha dicho que tiene que estudiar."

Blaise miró de reojo y suspiró teatralmente.

"No puedo. Tengo un trabajo importante que hacer esta tarde."

"¿El qué?" preguntó extrañado Draco. Estaban prácticamente en todas las clases juntos, salvo en Runas Antiguas. "No tenemos exámenes, ni más trabajos que los habituales. Ah…" Draco rodó los ojos, como reprochándose su lentitud. "Ya, tienes una cita."

Acto seguido, agarró el cucharón para echarse sopa en su plato, y ni siquiera esperó respuesta de Zabini. Pero sorprendentemente, éste sí contestó, ambiguamente.

"No, no es una chica. Digamos que no es algo más… profesional." Sonrió con una gran satisfacción personal. "Es algo… importante."

Draco clavó los ojos en Blaise, y se descentró cuando escuchó una tos curiosa unos sitios más allá de Crabbe. Clavó sus ojos en Theodore Nott, que había mirado de reojo a Zabini, con una expresión neutra, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se marchó de la mesa.

Si algo había aprendido Draco en Hogwarts, era que las reacciones _curiosas_ de sus compañeros de Casa tenían siempre una interpretación, y que para llegar a cuatro no siempre había que sumar dos y dos. A veces los componentes de la fórmula eran bien distintos.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Shell Cottage. Tinworth, Cornwall.**_

Molly dejó que las agujas siguieran su impecable trabajo en un rincón entre los sofás, moviéndose encima del cesto de los ovillos. Se aseguró que el gorrito blanco tuviese suficiente lana para que ella pudiera seguir con el resto de las tareas.

"Vamos, mamá, no te preocupes, faltan todavía dos meses para que nazca el niño."

"La _niña_, _mon chére_." Dijo Fleur sentada en el escritorio, sin levantar la pluma del pergamino."

Bill sonrió, y Molly miró con tristeza que esa sonrisa no había perdido su espíritu, a pesar de que seguía teniendo el rostro desfigurado.

"Cariño… no sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya… en mi familia no nacen mujeres."

"¿Tu _hegmana_ qué es?. ¿Una lechuza?" contestó Fleur, sin dejar de escribir, mojando la punta de la pluma en el tintero.

"Seguimos siendo seis frente a una. Admítelo, cariño, vamos a tener un _niño_."

"En mi familia predominan las _mujegues_." Fleur dejó la pluma dentro del tintero y apartó el hermoso cabello. "Lo de ser _Veela_, ya sabes. No me _paguece_ que la _sanggue_ Weasley sea más _fuegte_ que eso. Ya lo _vegás_. Va a _seg_ niña. Además, yo tengo sólo una _hegmana_, y muchas _pgimas_. Va a _seg_ niña."

"Sí, lo de las primas ya me di cuenta… en la boda Fred y George creo que apuntaron las direcciones de todas y cada una de ellas…"

Molly sonrió con tristeza. A ella le daba igual niña que niño. Cuando tuvo a Bill le daba absolutamente lo mismo. Cuando tuvo a Charlie pensó que dos niños se harían compañía. Luego llegó Percy…

Bajó la cabeza con tristeza, y se negó a dejarse llevar por la angustia y el dolor de no saber qué había sido de su tercer hijo. Siempre supo que sus siete hijos eran especiales y no iba a "por la niña" como siempre le habían insinuado (o dicho directamente). Se sentó en el sofá y recordó algo que no le había dicho a Bill, por haber estado en su trabajo en Gringotts.

"Bill, estuve el otro día en el apartamento de Percy." Comentó ella, casi con temor a que Bill le reprochara que no debía seguir colgándose de recuerdos y removiendo su dolor. Fleur, que había vuelto a retomar su escritura, se interrumpió y giró la cabeza, intercambiando una mirada significativa con su marido.

"Mamá, ya te he dicho…"

"No, déjame terminar. Alguien estuvo allí."

Bill alzó una ceja escépticamente, pensando que su madre estaba ya aferrándose a otra de las esperanzas, a que Percy en persona hubiese vuelto a su antigua casa.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?. ¿Y quién?" preguntó el mayor de los Weasley, intentando ocultar el tono incrédulo de su voz.

"Me sé de memoria cada rincón de esa casa, Bill. Cada mota de polvo que recojo, cada libro que limpio… Y ahora faltaba algo."

Bill se cruzó de brazos, y se apoyó en la mesa donde Fleur escribía; ella sin embargo tenía una mirada mucho más comprensiva, más receptiva, que la de Bill, empeñado en proteger su propio dolor por medio de la negación y de la aceptación de la realidad.

"¿Qué faltaba?"

"Una de las pociones. La multijugos. Ya no está ahí, Bill. Alguien se la ha llevado."

"_Pgegunta_ a Kingsley." Intervino Fleur, a fin de mediar entre la esperanza de Molly y el escepticismo de Bill. "Él tiene el _inventaguio_ de las cosas de la casa de _Pegcy_, _segugo_ que te _configma_ si lo que dices es _ciegto_…"

"Ya lo hice." Contestó simplemente Molly.

Bill asintió despacio, y su expresión varió sustancialmente. Intercambió una mirada con Fleur, que ella comprendió inmediatamente: mañana se iría a trabajar temprano.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Lugar desconocido**_

Dejó la carta en un nicho oculto en la pared interior de la chimenea. Arriesgando que pudieran arder en el fuego, pero aceptando esa posibilidad, aun sin haber abierto ninguna de ellas.

_Hermes_ ululó en su jaula, y parecía estar deseando comenzar una cacería en esas primeras horas de la noche. Percy Weasley retiró la mano manchada de ceniza y hollín, y con su varita limpió sin esfuerzo los restos de suciedad. Al hacerlo, miró fijamente su mano.

"_No pienso mancharme las manos de asquerosa sangre sucia…"_

Cerró los ojos como si hubiese sufrido un súbito espasmo, se acercó a la ventana. Oía uno de esos vagones del metro muggle según pasaban en tramos abiertos al aire libre, entre edificios y paredes de oscuro ladrillo. El día frío, plomizo, había dado paso a unas primeras horas de la noche que sólo invitaban a quedarse en casa.

Percy abrió la jaula de _Hermes_ y el ave se colocó en su brazo; con el otro, Percy abrió la ventana, y la lechuza voló por los tejados. Cerró la ventana para evitar que la habitación se helara y se apoyó en el marco, con una mano aferrada a la gruesa cortina. Dejó que su mirada se posara en dirección a Westminster.

Echó la cortina y la sala se quedó tan sólo iluminada por las lámparas y las velas; se acercó al sofá y tomó un desgastado libro, retomando la lectura ahí donde el marcapáginas le indicaba.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Embarcadero. Lago de Hogwarts**_

"Vaya, Tarquin, bonito peinado."

Tarquin miró fríamente al insolente muchacho de color, sin dignarse a responder a un crío como ése.

"Blaise, métete en tus asuntos." Gruñó. "No he venido por gusto, así que al grano."

Blaise se apoyó en uno de los soportes de donde estaban perfectamente colocadas las barcas de transporte de estudiantes hasta Hogsmeade y miró burlón al hombre y su disgusto por haber servido de lechuza. Las greñas que traía le habían hecho mucha gracia, no recordaba que tuviese semejante melena.

"Aquí tienes," le dijo Tarquin, extrayendo de su túnica un pergamino enrollado. "A ver si tienes huevos, niñato."

Blaise se apartó con una mirada dura, y arrebató el pergamino de un manotazo. Lo abrió y pasó los negros ojos por la caligrafía. En el momento que llegó abajó, exclamó un grito y soltó el pergamino, que se había envuelto en llamas, consumiéndose rápidamente hasta que llegó al suelo y de él no quedaron ni cenizas.

"Es pan comido." Respondió con arrogancia. "Además, tengo ya a la persona ideal para el trabajo. Si quiere una sangre sucia, la tendrá."

Tarquin recogió su escoba y se montó en ella.

"Ya. Claro. Pues demuéstralo."

Dando una patada al suelo, salió volando de allí y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando al joven de pie en la tarima de madera. Sonriendo para sí mismo, echó a andar hacia las empinadas escaleras, en dirección al Castillo.

oOOoOOoOOo

"Te lo dije." Dijo Theodore Nott, dando la espalda a imagen semioscura del joven que subía despacio las escaleras hacia el Castillo, iluminado tan sólo por la luz que éste emanaba, y apoyó la espalda en la repisa de piedra que hacía las veces de mirador del lago. "Que se trae algún asunto entre manos. Tú consideras a Blaise un idiota, y te doy la razón. Es un idiota. Pero tú también lo eres. _Estás jugando con fuego, Malfoy."_

Draco no dejó de mirar hacia Zabini y su escalada. Frunció el ceño al escuchar la frase, y frunció los labios, preguntándose también si estaba en un error al haber escrito a Umbridge. Porque ambos, en paralelo, habían tenido respuestas, ambas igual de ambiguas, igual de peligrosas.

Nott se separó de la pared y se disponía a irse hacia el Castillo.

"Ten un ojo en ése." Dijo, señalando con la boca hacia Zabini. "Y otro en todo lo demás. Aquí pasan cosas raras." Dio unos pasos antes de pararse y darse la vuelta. "Ah, y que alguien te cubra las espaldas, por si acaso."

Draco dejó de mirar en dirección a Zabini, y giró la cabeza hacia Nott. Éste saludó brevemente con la cabeza, y se fue.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Mazmorras de Hogwarts**_

Blaise abrió con cuidado la verja, asegurándose de que nadie le seguía, y cerró con suavidad tras de él. Recordó que a Snape no le hacía ninguna gracia que los estudiantes estuvieran husmeando, pero particularmente les tenía completamente prohibida la entrada a esta zona. Se preguntó porqué.

Sintió un súbito frío, y se arrepintió al momento de no haberse traído un abrigo más fuerte, no se le había ocurrido que ahí abajo hiciera tal frío. Extendió la varita, y fue hacia el lugar donde tendría que llevar a un sangre sucia. Haciéndolo, se garantizaba el favor de uno de los individuos más influyentes del mundo mágico. Y sin duda, también con esa ventaja, se le abrirían las puertas del Ministerio.

Y por fin estaría en ese sentido por delante de Malfoy.

Se detuvo un momento. En la carta decía que _"no se preocupara, que Callahan ya se ocupó del tema."_

Bajó las escaleras, y se encontró en un laberinto de pasillos a cada cual más oscuro. Y escuchó una respiración pesada, un siseo penetrante. Levantó la varita y entre las rejas de las mazmorras sólo acertó a distinguir una cosa: hay demasiados tonos de negro.

Exclamó un grito de dolor cuando escuchó un animal, un ruido gutural, estridente, un chillido de algo que exhalaba muerte, y la varita cayó al suelo, impidiéndole ver. El brazo lo tenía herido.

Algo le había mordido.

"¡Accio varita!" chilló, para evitar buscarla tanteando. No era un estúpido Hufflepuff, sabía emplear la magia apropiadamente, y la varita regresó a su brazo ileso. Notaba la sangre cayendo caliente sobre la mano, y decidió que tenía que salir de allí. Tropezó y al levantarse con rapidez se dio cuenta de que no era una cosa aquello que había hecho que cayera.

Era alguien. Y lo había conocido.

El rostro semidevorado de Callahan estaba parcialmente iluminado por la varita. Temblando, Blaise se incorporó y olvidó el dolor del brazo. Se guió por la temperatura, la menos fría era la que tendría que guiarle hasta la salida. No podía perderse en el laberinto de pasillos y de mazmorras.

Escuchó el siseo tras él, y comprendió que algo había ahí, algo iba tras él, y algo iba a devorarlo, como a Callahan.

No pensó más, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y salió hacía un rellano, echó el cierre a la verja, y subió hacia la seguridad de las mazmorras que sí conocía.

Tenía que dejar allí a un sangre sucia. O él sería el que tendría que quedar ahí. Miró su brazo, bajo la luz de las antorchas, y agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Tendría que buscarse cualquier excusa ante Madame Pomfrey, porque sabía que moriría si no se trataba la herida como era debido.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

* * *

_S__é que hay mucho todavía abierto, sé que alguna por ahí ;) echa en falta más conversaciones Harry / Draco. Otras, que haya más revolcones y cosas así. Otras, que salga más Neville (o Harry, que aquí no sale tampoco). Paciencia, por favor, que no puedo publicar capítulos de 10.000 palabras. Todo en su momento. _

_Tarquin: no, no es un mortífago. Es un personaje que me valdría perfectamente, pero es que necesitaba 12, y los había matado antes XD o los había encerrado en Azkaban, así que nada. Es otro equivalente a Callahan, así que dentro de poco tendremos más noticias sobre él._

_Blaise ha tenido su primer encuentro con Wilfred. Que como veis, tiene hambre, pero afortunadamente, Callahan cumplió su misión (no diré cuál fue). Eso salvó a Blaise, aunque parte de esa misión fue dejar libre a Wilfred, que se pasea por ese laberinto de mazmorras como si fuese su madriguera. Un momento, es que es su madriguera XD_

_Como imaginaréis, mismo truco del Maloso: lleva a Blaise como castigo por su supuesta "traición", y además, aprovecha para que cumpla una misión. Ahora Blaise tendrá que meter por ahí a un hijo de muggles. ¿Hermione? Bueno, ya se verá._

_En el Livejournal dejaré notas, revisad si queréis de vez en cuando._

_Muchas gracias por leer, y a quienes os estáis incorporando a la historia. Sobre todo, a todas os agradezco que comprendáis lo de los tiempos de actualización: _Nimpadora Weasley, Saiph Lestrange, Sabaku no Akelos, Lil-Evans, lara evans, Lazylid, CrissBlack, Annirve, mArTa, Caperucita Roja, Isa Malfoy, Nattu, Yedra Phoenix, Nasirid, norma, Nicole Daidouji, blackstarshine, rosa.


	28. Vuelo del pasado

-

_Hola preciosas: aquí estoy, absolutamente sorprendida por el seguimiento que hacéis, con toda la paciencia del mundo; espero que no os decepcione. _

_De nuevo, capítulo extra-largo. Más de 9.500 palabras en Word, 21 páginas en verdana 9, así que espero que aguantéis, y que antes os traigáis la bolsa de patatas, un poco de chocolate, un batido, coke, zumo (o todo), vayáis al baño, (y me déis un poco a mi.)_

* * *

"_**Y lo peor era que seguramente el conserje resultaría un arma muy útil; podía decirse que nadie conocía como él los escondites y los pasadizos secretos del colegio, después de los gemelos Weasley."**__ - Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

oOOoOOoOOo

**Capítulo 28. Vuelo del pasado **

_**Domingo 6 de diciembre de 1998**_

_**Pasillo de las Mazmorras. Hogwarts**_

Incluso oteando a vista de pájaro, encontrar Hogwarts era tarea imposible. Lo cierto es que es grande, espectacular, majestuoso. Pero se encuentra oculto por unas colinas igual de impresionantes, éstas obra de la naturaleza, el primero obra de la maestría y la magia. Por algo es tan difícil de detectar, y tan impresionante la sensación cuando se consigue.

Un Castillo así no existe en cada país. Hogwarts es único, fue único en su origen, y es único en su historia. Cuenta con innumerables leyendas, y cada rincón las recuerda. Sólo que hay gente que ni les presta atención. No saben que la Enfermería se añadió al Colegio cuando las heridas causadas durante el Torneo de Los Tres Magos se hacían cada vez más peligrosas. Ni saben que muchos profesores de Transformaciones han sido Animagos también, o que existe siquiera una Sala de los Menesteres, en la séptima planta, frente al retrato de Barnabas El Chiflado, célebre por haber querido entrenar trolls a bailar ballet.

Blaise Zabini no pensaba en eso, sólo pensaba que tenía una herida muy grave en el brazo, y que tenía que explicar cómo diablos había sido mordido en el Colegio. Podría echar la culpa al zopenco de Hagrid y sus bestias, pero ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse en planear una buena excusa.

Llegó finalmente al pasillo más próximo a las Mazmorras de Slytherin y trató de ir hacia las escaleras que subían hacia el corredor que llevaba directamente al ala de la Enfermería, pero empezaba a notar la visión borrosa y la mente cada vez más aturdida. No sentía un dolor en general, más era sentir cómo se le dormían los brazos, y encima no había ni un maldito Prefecto patrullando, justo cuando más se les necesitaba…

Descansar… Sólo si descansaba un poco, seguro que podría ir tranquilamente a curarse ese brazo, tan sólo necesitaba sentarse un momento y recuperarse del susto. Era sólo eso, un susto, y un pequeño descanso lo arreglaría…

Se apoyó en el suelo, sintiendo que la fría piedra de granito aliviaba un poco el calor que sentía; las corrientes de aire en ese pasillo además eran agradables cuando estaban en contacto con el sudor de la frente, algo que Blaise no lograba entender, pues no recordaba haber pasado calor ahí abajo…

Y sí mucho miedo.

A vista de pájaro se pierden muchos detalles de Hogwarts. _Salvo para un pájaro en concreto._

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Despacho de la Directora**_

Minerva McGonagall terminó de revisar las calificaciones remitidas por los profesores, haciendo un seguimiento de cada uno de los cientos de estudiantes del Colegio. Quería cerrar esa tarea cuanto antes, y dejó pendientes los asuntos relacionados con los exámenes para obtener las licencias de Apariciones y la confección de la lista de alumnos que deberían examinarse en unos pocos meses, apuntando consultar con Flitwick.

Tenía asuntos que cerrar también en cuanto a su propia asignatura; las tareas como Directora ya eran demasiado demandantes, pero al menos tenía arreglado el tema de su sustitución. Sólo quedaba entonces comprobar los temarios pendientes de cada curso y asignar sus plazos y duración. También tenía que recordar a Flitwick la organización del Colegio durante las Navidades, el traslado de quienes se irían a casa y quienes se quedaran. Faltaban los exámenes y recabar información de los TIMOs y EXTASIS y quiénes debían tener refuerzo…

Escuchó un carraspeo ligero y peculiar, y dando por terminado el día, Minerva apagó la vela más próxima, dispuesta a irse ya hacia sus habitaciones. Pero antes había algo que tenía que ser importante, necesariamente.

"Albus… pensé que te habías dormido."

"Sabes lo que te digo siempre de la sensación temporal y espacial que se tiene aquí, Minerva. Incluso la necesidad de dormir es peculiar." Respondió el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, de pie junto a su butacón. "Pero igualmente se perciben los cambios y los movimientos. Es una sensación tan curiosa, y tan interesante, que podría estar explicándotela durante horas, pero no tenemos tiempo."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tenemos visita."

Minerva pestañeó y miró alrededor. Los demás directores y directoras estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus lienzos. Pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar sobre quién estaba hablando, si ahí no había nadie más que ella, escuchó un bufido burlón, e inmediatamente rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Phineas?"

"Cuando los Gryffindors se ponen místicos son insufribles." Contestó de mala gana, recostado en su butaca y con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, y reprimiendo un bostezo más de aburrimiento que de sueño. "Ha venido el pájaro de Dumbledore. Parece que echa de menos esto. Inexplicable" rodó los ojos visiblemente, a pesar de que la sala estaba parcalmente iluminada. "Echar de menos una horda de adolescentes maleducados y descerebrados…"

Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente, pero no entró a la provocación del irascible retrato. Pero Minerva pareció sorprendida.

"Es curioso…" miró interrogativamente a Dumbledore para confirmar su impresión. "Pensé que _Fawkes_ no regresaría, que ya nada lo ataba a Hogwarts."

"_Fawkes_ regresa cuando quiere, y ahora _quiere volver."_

"Eso es bueno, entonces." Dijo ella, sin saber cómo interpretar ese regreso. Pero volvió a escuchar a Phineas Nigellus y se fijó en el retrato. El antiguo director se estiraba descaradamente en su sillón, fingiendo más indiferencia de la que sentía en realidad.

"Ese fénix ha regresado por un motivo. Y parece ser que no es la única criatura que nos visita. O eso se rumorea por todos los retratos, es lo que dicen todos los fantasmas." Dejó de estirarse y se puso de pie. "Ése es su terreno, Dumbledore. Y su trabajo, Directora. Buenas noches."

Saludando burlonamente, Phineas salió del marco, dejando extrañada a la Minerva.

"Albus, ¿de qué habla?"

Albus se puso de pie y paseó por la sala representada por su pintura, despacio, tranquilo y pensativo.

"Te dije que las percepciones son ligeramente diferentes… pero debes de apreciarlo. Debes de apreciar que las paredes hablan, que los pasillos oyen, que la atmósfera es singular…" se detuvo y miró con serenidad a McGonagall. "Hogwarts es un Castillo mágico. Fundado por cuatro de los más grandes magos de nuestra Historia; mil años de historia que ha hecho de él mucho más que granito y vidrio. Hogwarts sabe qué ocurre. Sólo hay que saber entenderlo. Escuchar e interpretar."

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Pasillo de las Mazmorras**_

Blaise abrió los ojos cuando notó agua fresca cayendo en su brazo. Se movió ligeramente y dio un respingo al ver a una hermosa ave anaranjada e inclinada sobre su brazo, _llorando_. Pestañeó pensando que estaba sufriendo una alucinación producto de la fiebre. Entonces el animal levantó la cabeza y emitió un extraño ruido, y movió la cabeza como si estuviera sintiendo, escuchando. El joven Slytherin miraba entre aturdido y sorprendido, recordando vagamente haber visto a una criatura similar en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Se suponía que se había marchado de Colegio. O tal vez no era el mismo fénix. En cualquier caso, ¿qué hacía ahí?. Tropezarse con un fénix en un Castillo, incluso mágico, no era algo que ocurriera habitualmente.

El ave desplegó sus alas y salió volando del pasillo; Blaise se fijó en su elegante y veloz vuelo, apenas agitando las alas y levantando enormes corrientes de aire. Su larga y peculiar cola, y la sensación de soledad que le dejó tras marcharse. Silencioso, majestuoso, y él se había quedado sin palabras. Blaise si siquiera sabía por qué no había querido que se fuera, después de todo, ni siquiera podía hablarle. El pensar tan sólo que tenía que el fénix haberse quedado sonaba tremendamente estúpido, pero en el fondo se admitió que no quería que se hubiera ido.

Miró hacia su brazo y descubrió que el desgarrón de la manga descubría la piel morena, tersa, ilesa. Que no sentía ya calor, ni sentía el hormigueo en sus extremidades. Tenía sueño, eso sí, pero no se movió inmediatamente, todavía sorprendido y aturdido por la experiencia.

Tenía que ser un sueño. O una pesadilla, pero no podía haber sido real nada de lo que había pasado. Pero el desgarrón y la sangre en su ropa le probaban lo contrario.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Lunes, 7 de diciembre de 1998**_

_**Gringotts. Callejón Diagón, Londres.**_

"Gracias, Murgok. Buen día." Dijo Bill, recogiendo el pergamino que el hosco goblin le tendía. Murgok gruñó y continuó sus apuntes contables, revisando cuentas una a una con la punta de su pluma.

Todavía no era hora de apertura, y Bill sabía que era el momento adecuado para abordar a cualquier goblin, sin el ajetro habitual y los clientes delante. Se fue directo hacia su despacho y dejó su bolsa encima del escritorio, lleno de pergaminos y objetos curiosos. Emitió un profundo suspiro al pensar en la cantidad de revisiones que le faltaban por toda la serie de herencias que se habían producido en tan sólo cinco días, y prefirió pensar en ello luego.

Revisó la lista de objetos sobre los que le requerían su revisión; casi todos tenían aspecto de ser bastante inofensivos, pero no obstante, era su trabajo. De vez en cuando echaba de menos la tensión de descubrir una nueva reliquia egipcia, con la casi certeza de que sus maldiciones supondrían todo un reto para sus capacidades. Sin embargo, las viejas herencias solían ser como mucho pesadas bromas de familiares celosos por no haberse hecho con el patrimonio del fallecido. Pero aún así, le pagaban por ello, y ahora quería y necesitaba, ante todo, el dinero y sobre todo, la tranquilidad.

Descartando automáticamente tontos objetos de herencias inofensivas, Bill se sentó en su silla y movió la varita para cerrar la puerta inmediatamente. Por si acaso.

"_Jueves 12 de noviembre de 1998"_

Bajó el dedo por el listado hasta dar con el número de cámara de su hermano desaparecido.

"_Cámara 812: Trescientos sickles (300) y Ciento veinticinco galeones (125). Con llave." _

Se echó hacia el respaldo sin apartar la mirada del listado, y puso los dedos sobre los labios, pensativo. Estaba claro que era importante el dato, y era importante saber que alguien tenía en su poder la llave de su hermano. Tendría que hablar con el goblin que transportó a Percy (o quien tuviera la llave), hasta la cámara y comprobarlo. Y después hablar con Kingsley, cuanto antes.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Martes 8 de diciembre de 1998**_

_**Pasillo de las Mazmorras. Hogwarts**_

Harry bajó las escaleras con pesadez. Si algo odiaba de verdad eran las clases de Pociones. Si algo odiaba más que las clases de Pociones eran las clases de Pociones _con Malfoy._ Desde el tema de la ruptura con Hermione, su relación había sido, extrañamente, mucho más cortés que de costumbre, artificialmente educada, y eso era algo _antinatural_.

"_Por favor ¿me pasas las balanza__ para comprobar el peso del polvo de acero?"_

"_¿Te importaría volver a explicarme la posición del codo para el Confundus?"_

En teoría, faltaban unos minutos para empezar la clase, y no había terminado de repasar los antídotos para venenos comunes. Rodó los ojos; ya daba igual, por mucho que lo intentara, para él leer un libro de Pociones era exactamente igual que intentar leer los de Aritmancia de Hermione… sin diccionario a mano.

Pasó por las aulas, y vio a algunos alumnos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor de cuarto curso que iban hacia hacia la mazmorra de Slughorn, y creyó escuchar a éste último dando las primeras instrucciones. Como siempre, intentó pasar de largo sin que Slughorn reparara en él y descubriera así su truco para salir más o menos airoso en las clases: tenía clases particulares. Y bufó cuando recordó que tenía una invitación a la fiesta de Navidad del profesor, que así cumplía su tradicional evento, y al que por supuesto tenía que ir sin excusa.

Entró en el aula del final y cerró la puerta; ni siquiera llegaban los ruidos de los alumnos moviendo sillas y removiendo tarros y libros para sentarse en sus sitios. Draco no había llegado, así que Harry se sentó en el sitio que generalmente ocupaba en estas clases particulares, extrajo el libro y puso una mueca de pereza. Se cruzó de brazos y echó el respaldo hacia atrás, mirando con indiferencia la mazmorra, las estanterías y los armarios, los ingredientes, tarros y muestras y viejos manuales de consulta. La pizarra vertical y giratoria que tantas veces había visto utilizar a Snape. Una bola del mundo de aspecto antiguo. Arcones de madera. El escritorio lleno de tarros de todos los tamaños…

"_Vuelve… te destrozaré…"_

Harry se incorporó inmediatamente y miró a su alrededor, pero no movió un milímetro de su cuerpo, intentó fijar la vista alrededor.

"_Déjame ver…"_

Intentó agudizar el oído, y se quedó completamente inmóvil, esperando que ni siquiera un soplo de aire pudiera impedir localizar el origen de esas palabras.

_¡BLAM!_

Harry se volvió inmediatamente con la varita en alto y en guardia, para descubrir que Draco había entrado en el aula dando un portazo tan similar a los de Snape, que habría jurado que era él, salvo por ese estridente rubio.

"Nos tocaba Pociones, Potter, no _'Cómo-molo-moviendo-la-varita contra las Artes Oscuras'" _comentó Draco, impasible.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero sonrió de medio lado; parecía que había vuelto el Draco que al menos sí sabía tratar. _O maltratar._ Y no ese tipo extraño con el que compartía clases particulares y muchas fórmulas de cortesía.

"Ah… eres tú."

"¿Quién querías que fuera, ese Fraile Gordo e inútil?"

"No… sólo que antes he oído…"

Draco fue directo hacia la mesa donde solían dar la clase y dejó encima su bolsa, ignorando aparentemente a Harry.

"¿Ecos del pasado?. ¿Estudiantes errantes?. ¿Almas en pena?" Miró con dureza a Harry, y alzó una ceja escépticamente. "¿O estudiantes que llegan tarde a Pociones?. ¿O a Peeves, tal vez?"

Dijo el nombre para dejar claro que probablemente cualquier tontería que Potter hubiese oído por ahí tendría bastante más que ver con el poltergeist del Colegio, o su propio y patético equilibrio mental.

"No te sientas mal, Potter, ya sabes lo que les hacían a los estudiantes en las mazmorras y todo eso…"

Sin embargo Harry pestañeó un par de veces y miró a Draco con una expresión peculiar; éste sin embargo, había retomado su faena extrayendo sus cosas de la bolsa, y se interrumpió cuando notó que se habían quedado en silencio. Sorprendido y extrañado, alzó la cabeza para ver que Harry estaba mirándolo, pero tenía sus pensamientos en otra parte.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Draco resopló y rodó los ojos.

"Antes oías cosas y ahora estás sordo como una tapia. Y ciego." Añadió, sin poder evitar hacer referencia a uno de los obvios defectos de Harry. Pero éste no hizo ningún caso a Draco.

"Eso es…" Harry miró hacia la puerta, y apartó la vista, absolutamente metido en sus pensamientos. Esa actitud inesperada, y según Draco, bastante más propia de Granger que de un descerebrado como Potter, despertó automáticamente su curiosidad.

"Vale, Potter, ¿qué coño te pasa?"

"Tengo que irme." Dijo en voz baja, recogiendo las pocas cosas que había dejado encima de la mesa.

Malfoy se quedó absolutamente pasmado en su silla, convencido de que Potter estaba absoluta y completamente desquiciado. Y que cualquier cosa le valía para escaquearse de Pociones. Harry recogió sus cosas apresuradamente y salió del Aula de Pociones.

"¡Luego si cateas no me eches a mi la bronca!" gritó Draco al ausente. "Idiota…" murmuró para sí.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Torre de Gryffindor**_

Harry dijo la contraseña casi sin respirar, y entró hacia la Sala Común sin perder tiempo; apenas dándose cuenta de los alumnos que había dentro, haciendo deberes, charlando o leyendo. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y abrió el baúl para coger su Mapa.

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."_

Volvió a mirar y revisar el Mapa; definitivamente, la parte de las Mazmorras no llegaba más allá de los pasillos que ya habían conocido, incluidos recovecos y atajos que no sabía ni que existían, como algunos que parecían dar con la parte de atrás de la Enfermería; incluso otras mazmorras que parecían de uso del Profesor, algún que otro almacén, pero poco más.

No había ninguna duda. El idiota de Malfoy le había dado la respuesta; la primera vez no supo relacionarlo, fue cuando fue con Neville a buscar a Ron a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Entonces Draco le dijo que Snape no les permitía ir a otras mazmorras que no fueran las de Pociones o las propias de Slytherin. Esa vez lo pensó, pero no cayó en la cuenta:

"_¿Y por qué asociaba las Mazmorras, sobre todo, con Draco Malfoy?"_

En cualquier caso, estaba seguro. Había oído algo, era como cuando estuvo castigado respondiendo estúpido correo de fans de Lockhart. Esa vez también lo oyó.

Torció la boca, sin saber por dónde empezar; recordó que Draco eligió esa hora para que dieran clase porque Hermione daba las suyas de Transformaciones a los alumnos de primero. Eso significaba que no podía hablar con ella y de su vasto conocimiento del Colegio. Pero podría averiguarlo él solo, de momento.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Biblioteca**_

Madam Pince alzó una ceja entre sorprendida y suspicaz.

"Quinta estantería, en la parte derecha, este módulo. Debe de estar en la parte de arriba. ¿Es que nunca has buscado los libros de Historia de la Magia?"

Harry abrió la boca para responderle muy al estilo de Ron, "busco cosas _útiles_, señora, y la Historia de la Magia me ha resultado útil a los siete años después de llegar aquí…", pero simplemente esbozó una mueca de "muy graciosa". Bajó los escalones del primer módulo y pasó delante de las estanterías hasta dar con la zona de tomos dedicados a la Historia de la Magia.

Pasó con el dedo por los cantos de los libros más voluminosos, repasando los lomos por primera vez en su vida, hasta que dio con una fila de libros en bastante buen estado, grandes y con similar encuadernación.

"_Historia de Hogwarts."_

Admirado porque Hermione hubiese sido capaz de digerir semejante ladrillo, antes incluso de entrar en el Colegio, se fue a una mesa vacía y buscó en el Índice y en el Glosario _"Las Mazmorras de Hogwarts."_

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Vestíbulo**_

Draco subió las escaleras lentamente, dudando sobre la marcha sobre si ir primero a su dormitorio y dejar los libros, o ir directamente a estudiar o a hacer algo productivo. En esos momentos era cuando más notaba que era más fácil preguntarse cómo podría ir a ver a Granger y hacer caso de sus extravagantes sugerencias como ir a la biblioteca a repasar.

Era curioso lo fácil que era memorizar los horarios y las rutinas de la Gryffindor. Sabía que tenía Transformaciones, no era fácil de olvidar si fue esa hora la que eligió para intercambiar clases con el insufrible de Potter. Subió hasta llegar al Vestíbulo y se topó con Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, seguramente dispuestos a ir a por una cena temprana.

"¿Vais a cenar ya, tan pronto?" preguntó con voz aburrida Draco.

"Ponen de postre tarta de tres chocolates. No queremos quedarnos sin ella." Contestó Crabbe, como si eso explicara algo obvio.

"Ya…" Draco clavó sus ojos en Blaise, mucho más callado y grave que de costumbre. No. Más bien era la primera vez que veía a Blaise callado y grave.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Blaise pareció sorprenderse y miró a Draco, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

"¿A mi?. No me pasa nada."

Draco alzó ambas cejas cuando Blaise se dio la vuelta para ir directo al Comedor, dando por zanjado el asunto. Fue tras él, ahora más intrigado que nunca. Y casualmente, justo tenía ese cambio de humor tras la carta que había enviado oportunamente a la antigua Inquisidora de Hogwarts, la futura Ministra de Magia.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Gran Comedor**_

Tendría que instaurarlo como tradición, y por mucho que le pesara, era tradición entrar en el Gran Comedor y fijarse, sin excepción, en la mesa de los Gryffindor; al ser temprano, había pocos alumnos cenando, y desde luego, ninguna cabeza castaña de rizos imposibles. Se reprendió a sí mismo por volver a caer en esa costumbre, incluso en momentos en los que sabía que Granger no iba a estar ahí. Pero seguía haciéndolo; sus ojos eran más rápidos que su cerebro.

Chascando la lengua por el disgusto consigo mismo, siguió a sus compañeros hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Y no sabía qué era; pero era como si estuviera todo extraño. Hogwarts estaba extraño. El ambiente, a pesar de esa naturalidad, de la aparente normalidad, era raro.

Así no había empezado el curso.

_¿Qué había cambiado?_

Por lo pronto, su grado de felicidad.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Biblioteca**_

"Harry…"

Harry levantó la mirada del libro y se fijó en los brillantes ojos marrones y el cabello cobrizo que estaba inclinado sobre él. Sintíó un beso en la mejilla, y Ginny se había sentado justo a su lado.

"Pensaba que estabas en clase con Malfoy, qué pronto has terminado. Al ver que estaba Malfoy en el Comedor te he buscado por todas partes." Se abanicó con la mano para darse aire en la cara sofocada por las prisas. "¿Qué lees?"

"Historia de Hogwarts."

Ginny paró el movimiento de la mano.

"¿Estás leyendo _Historia de Hogwarts?"_ preguntó, con un inconfundible matiz sorprendido y escéptico. "Pero si ni siquiera has cogido Historia de la Magia este año…" Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué poción te ha dado Malfoy?"

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

"Ninguna, no hemos tenido clase." Miró a Ginny y apretó los labios. "Malfoy dijo una cosa que me ha recordado algo automáticamente. No me había acordado hasta ahora…"

"¿El qué?"

"Filch… estábamos en primero cuando Filch nos comentó a Hermione, Ron, Malfoy y a mi algo así como que _era una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos… colgaros de las muñecas desde el techo durante unos días…"_

Ginny puso una cara de horror y de asco ante esa perspectiva.

"Eeeehh… qué horror… ¿Tú crees que hacían eso?"

"Es lo que intento averiguar."

"Ah…" Ginny pareció un poco confundida. "¿Para qué?"

"Estoy oyendo otra vez… esa voz…"

"Harry… lo mismo deberías tranquilizarte un poco. Ya sabes, las clases, los EXTASIS, el Equipo, ser Premio Anual, las reuniones…"

"No, no estoy cansado ni tengo estrés como insinúas." Ginny alzó una ceja. "Bueno sí, un poco. Pero no tienen nada que ver. Es como… es como volver a escuchar al Basilisco, _y eso fue real, Ginny."_

La chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y tomó su mano.

"Déjalo ya. Podemos preguntarle a Hermione, será lo mejor. No necesitas cansarte aún más con los libros de Historia, que bastante tienes."

"Me estás llamando idiota." Afirmó, más que preguntó Harry, pero dejó que Ginny siguiera acariciándole la mano.

"Nunca te dije que te quisiera por tu sabiduría, Potter." Contestó ella entre risas.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Mansión Selwyn. Nottinghamshire, Inglaterra**_

Unas manos de manicura perfecta abrocharon con delicadeza el cuello de la túnica, elegante y de oscuro terciopelo azul. Un reloj de madera de caoba señaló las siete menos cuarto, y la joven de negro cabello y piel pálida miró hacia él para asegurarse de que sus oídos no la engañaban.

"Es a las siete esa reunión, ¿verdad?"

"Llego de sobra." Respondió su marido, dejando que ella terminara de ajustar los botones del cuello de su túnica. "No sé a qué hora terminaré."

Ella sonrió de lado a lado y le dio un beso en la boca, muy breve.

"Está bien Nicholas. Te esperaré despierta. Además… es importante que asistas, no hay duda de que tú presencia ahí es importante, eres crucial en el nuevo orden. Dentro de un mes serás la mano derecha de la Ministra."

Selwyn sonrió con vanidad, y le dio un beso a su mujer.

"El fin de semana te llevaré a Londres para que hagas compras de Navidad, querida."

Pansy sonrió satisfecha; hacía tiempo que había visto una pulsera de esmeraldas que tenía que ser suya.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Lugar desconocido**_

"Yo más que encantado. Me estoy hartando un poco de tener que encargarme de ese squib apestoso e incómodo." Mulciber se echó hacia atrás en la mesa de un comedor alargado y ostentoso. Zapateó un poco con el pie derecho en el suelo, esperando instrucciones impacientemente. "De momento sólo he visto acción y no veo que nos haya ido del todo bien."

Señaló los sitios vacíos.

"Hay algunos que están en clase, Mulciber, no pueden venir. La única baja ya sabes quién es." Contestó fríamente el líder informal del grupo.

"Ya. Bueno pues a ver si demuestran que si están en esto, es hasta el final." Mulciber levantó la mano y movió la cabeza, como esperando que su interlocutor continuara la conversación. "¿Entonces…?"

"Por mi no hay problema. Termina con Filch."

"Me aburría malgastar energías en tenerle bajo control. Un squib menos en el mundo." Replicó Mulciber, visiblemente satisfecho. "¿Tarquin?"

McTavish miró despóticamente a Mulciber.

"Llevar una carta es un trabajo bastante ridículo. Lo puede hacer una lechuza ciega. No me subestimes."

"¿Qué hizo Zabini?. ¿Leyó la carta?"

"La leyó, sí."

"Pues sigue vivo."

"No tuve el gusto de acompañarlo, mis instrucciones decían llevar la carta, no hacer de niñera."

"Nadie te está insinuando que hicieras de niñera." Dijo con frialdad el tercer individuo abriendo y cerrando la mano enguantada. "Casi mejor, si Zabini es escurridizo y ha podido zafarse, y sobrevivir, es que no es tan imbécil como pensamos."

"Es bastante imbécil, si quieres mi opinión." Comentó McTavish entornando las pupilas azules. "Previsible, bocazas y engreído…"

"Tampoco te he insinuado que me dieras tu opinión." Atajó con frialdad su compañero, juntando las yemas enguantadas y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Selwyn observaba la escena en silencio, tosiendo oportunamente cuando McTavish expresaba su opinión, e intercambiando miradas burlonas con Rookwood. "De momento tiene claro que tiene una misión para nosotros. Si está metido en esto, es con todas las consecuencias, y su supuesta traición tiene un precio y una penitencia."

"Yo la verdad es que no creo que Zabini nos traicionara."

"Me da lo mismo, McTavish. Tú caíste a la primera de cambio, y por tu culpa, ese Weasley casi me mata con tu varita." Tarquin se movió incómodo y se pasó la mano por el cabello. "No quiero fallos, ni quiero que revolotee por aquí la sombra de la duda."

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Despacho de la Directora. Hogwarts**_

_Fawkes_ observaba en silencio el retrato de Dumbledore. Y movía la cabeza como sintiendo, oyendo y mirando en todas las direcciones, desde el asidero donde siempre había estado en el despacho.

"Lo sabes ¿verdad _Fawkes?_. Algo no anda bien. Y lo sabes." Añadió con resignación el retrato del antiguo director, emitiendo un hondo suspiro.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Azotea de la Torre Norte**_

"Hannah, llevo buscándote desde que terminamos de cenar." Neville Longbottom le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a la joven Hufflepuff apoyada en la repisa de piedra, observando los primeros rayos de la noche. "Te fuiste tan pronto que ni siquiera me diste tiempo a probar la tarta de tres chocolates."

Hannah sonrió con dulzura, pero siguió mirando a lo lejos.

"Hoy me ha dicho la profesora Sprout que voy muy atrasada en las asignaturas, sobre todo en Pociones, Historia de la Magia y Transformaciones."

"Vaya…" respondió Neville sin saber qué añadir más. "¿Puedo hacer algo?"

"Creo que tiene que ver el hecho de que salgamos juntos." Dijo ella con pesar. "Creo que me distraigo mucho."

Neville apartó el brazo y se apoyó también en el alféizar, pero su gesto había cambiado para dar paso a una sensación de inseguridad.

"¿Quieres que nos veamos menos?" preguntó, sin atreverse a preguntar si quería que _dejaran_ de verse.

"¡No!" exclamó ella. "Es sólo que… todo el mundo ha tenido este parón de un año en los estudios, pero a nadie parece afectarle, Nev, _pero a mi sí."_ Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "A veces pienso que si repito curso es porque soy una retrasada, tal vez debería repetir quinto…"

"No digas eso, tú tendrías que estar en séptimo, si no hubiera sido por la Guerra."

Hannah bajó la mirada, y pensó en su madre, asesinada durante la guerra contra Voldemort, y la causa por la que salió de Hogwarts antes de terminar el curso que ahora estaba repitiendo.

"Antes era prefecta, y estaba con mis amigos en el mismo curso. Y ahora…"

"¿Y qué? Yo tampoco soy prefecto, y ni ganas de serlo." Dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

"Pero eres casi profesor."

"Bah, es sólo más trabajo." Respondió alegremente Neville.

"Pero te gusta."

"Me gusta mucho." confesó Neville.

"Ya…" dijo ella, otra vez con un matiz melancólico en la voz. "Yo sin embargo no soy capaz de memorizar nada, y ya están diciendo que están preparando las pruebas para examinarnos de Aparición, y todavía no las he pasado, ya ves… y encima ni siquiera sé qué quiero hacer… Todos mis amigos ya saben que quieren ser jugadores de quidditch, periodistas, sanadores, aurores, historiadores…"

"¿Historiadores?" Neville puso una mueca imaginando a Ernie Macmillan como un fantasma vagando por el Colegio. "Vaya tela…"

Hannah sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Neville le dio un beso en el pelo, y se sintió mucho mejor. Tal vez ninguno tenía la respuesta, pero se sentía mucho mejor. Sin separarse, no pudo evitar hacer otra pregunta, y no esperaba respuesta.

"¿No notas como está todo enrarecido, Nev?"

Neville volvió a pasar el brazo por los hombros, masajeándolos suavemente.

"Tal vez sí… un poco. No sé, no suelo fijarme mucho en esas cosas."

Ella se rió entre dientes.

"No te sueles fijar mucho en casi nada."

"Sólo en lo que me interesa. Por ejemplo, Flitwick nos ha repartido las circulares para confirmar si vamos a estar en Hogwarts para las Navidades, o si nos vamos a ir a pasarlas fuera. _Y me he fijado en que no la has entregado."_

Hannah se arrimó más a él.

"Tenía que preguntarte primero qué planes tenías tú, antes de devolverlo." Inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia Neville. "¿Y tú, qué vas a hacer?"

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Gran Comedor**_

"¿Puedo terminarme tu trozo de tarta, Draco?"

Draco empujó el plato hacia Crabbe, que sorprendentemente había sido más elegante de lo habitual, ya que debería haber preguntado directamente _"puedo empezar tu trozo de tarta…" _Realmente no tenía mucho apetito, no tenía ganas de hablar. Era pura apatía. Había insistido en averiguar qué diablos le pasaba a Blaise, y aunque parecía que su rebuscada coartada le había servido, el hecho de haber cargado las culpas sobre Zabini implicaba un extraño cambio de humor. Extraño, inesperado y preocupante.

"_Así se debía de sentir Potter cuando no me dejó en paz hace dos años."_

Draco alzó las cejas en un rápido movimiento, al descubrir que precisamente esa sensación era la que más le tenía en ascuas. Zabini se comportaba exactamente igual que él mismo cuando tuvo que cumplir esa misión para Voldemort.

"_Pero Voldemort murió. Se lo cargó San Potter."_

Y sin embargo, Blaise, tal y como había apuntado Nott, estaba jugando a ser mayor, duro y peligroso. Y sabía, por propia experiencia, que eso no era ningún juego. Repasó con la mirada a sus compañeros. Todos ellos habían perdido a sus padres: Crabbe y Goyle tenían a sus padres encerrados en Azkaban y difícilmente saldrían de allí; el padre de Nott murió el año pasado durante la guerra contra Voldemort, como el propio Lucius. El único que no era hijo de mortífago era precisamente el más imprudente al respecto, y no sabía qué se jugaba.

Reprimió un escalofrío cuando recordó que él tuvo que envolverse en esa coraza de suficiencia si quería tener éxito en una misión abocada al fracaso. Y esta vez tenía la certeza de que Blaise estaba metido en algo más.

¿Pero quién le había metido en eso?

Crabbe y Goyle, por otro lado, no se separaban de Blaise. Y Draco pensaba que tal vez estuvieran también implicados. O sabían algo.

¿Pero implicados en qué?. Y además, Dolores Umbridge estaba, de algún modo, conectada en todo esto.

"¿…me estás escuchando, Draco?"

Malfoy pestañeó varias veces, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Daphne había estado hablándole y ni se había dado cuenta.

"Decía que qué vas a hacer tú en Navidad. ¿Vas a casa, o te quedas en Hogwarts?"

Draco miró entonces el papel que había distribuido por las mesas el profesor Flitwick, donde debían confirmar esa semana si se quedaban en el Colegio durante las fiestas. Inconscientemente, miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, completamente indeciso.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**La Madriguera. Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra.**_

"¿Quieres un poco más de asado, Remus?" preguntó Arthur moviendo temeroso la varita sobre el redondo de ternera que tenía un cuchillo a punto de cortar una ración; si se descuidaba, cortaría más bien un dedo a alguien. Miró de reojo a Molly, acunando en brazos al bebé de los Lupin y totalmente ajena a la cena que tenía lugar en el salón de su casa.

"No, gracias, estoy bien."

Tonks junto a él sonrió de lado a lado a Arthur. Remus estaba algo pálido y cansado, hacía poco menos de una semana que había pasado la luna llena, y solía dejarle exhausto. Nadie hacía mención a su condición, por respeto y sobre todo, porque todo el mundo veía que era algo perfectamente natural.

"Debes comer un poco más." Susurró Tonks a su lado. "Tú te estás quedando el los huesos, y yo por el contrario todavía no he logrado meterme en los pantalones de hace un año."

Remus sonrió brevemente.

"No seas tonta. No te hace falta. Así estás bien."

Tonks soltó una carcajada y se echó atrás en la silla.

"Muy bueno, señor Lupin. Es el tipo de respuesta del libro que todo esposo debe dar a su mujer…"

George, que estaba comiéndose su segunda ración de estofado, señaló con el cuchillo hacia Tonks, justo sentada delante de él.

"Bien dicho, Tonks. Esos libros son muy útiles para algunas personas. Pensamos regalarle un libro de instrucciones a Ron, que es un caso perdido cuando trata a las mujeres."

Tonks dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus, y sintió la provocación de George. Se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a seguirle el juego al gemelo Weasley.

"Habló el experto en mujeres. A ver, Weasley, ¿de qué libro hablas?"

"Tonks, mi madre tiene en brazos un bebé que acaba de cambiar su pelo a verde pistacho…" murmuró boquiabierto Fred sin apartar la mirada de su madre y el pequeño que cargaba en los brazos. "Qué bueno…"

Tonks miró de reojo hacia Molly y su pequeño hijo como si el hecho de variar su color de pelo fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"Ya ves. Ha aprendido ya a variar de verdes." Comentó la joven con un orgullo incomprensible.

"¡Ostia, mamá, déjame ver eso…!" exclamó Fred poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. George hizo como si nada de lo que hacía Fred estuviera ocurriendo, y continuó la conversación como si tal cosa.

"Pues es libro es _Doce Maneras Infalibles para Encantar a las Chicas."_

Tonks resopló y Remus rodó los ojos, ocultando una sonrisa.

"¡Venga ya, quién va a tragarse las idioteces que pondrá en ese pastiche!"

"Pues Ron, naturalmente." Dijo George dando un bocado. "Seguro, es tan divertido meterse con él. Cuánto deseamos que acabe ya Hogwarts para…"

"¡Fred!. ¡Vuelve a tu sitio y termina de cenar. Es un bebé, no un experimento de los tuyos!. ¡Y delante de niños no uses ese lenguaje!" se oyó exclamar airosa a Molly.

Fred volvió rodando los ojos y se sentó en su sitio otra vez. Remus, sin embargo, se había quedado mirando fijamente a George; fue el único que supo interpretar que las bromas a Ron ocultaban las que no estaban haciéndole desde hacía meses al hermano ausente.

oOOoOOoOOo

Fleur se fue a dormir temprano a la habitación de Ginny, ya que generalmente no aguantaba despierta hasta muy tarde por su estado. Bill se quedó para explicarles a todo la situación peculiar, y todo provocado por la sorprendente memoria fotográfica de su madre.

"_Sorprendente,_ y un cuerno…" murmuró Fred a su gemelo. "Anda que no se acuerda de cuántos cohetes nos confiscaba durante la semana… o el número de surtidos saltaclases… tenía el inventario más controlado que nosotros"

George esbozó una sonrisa amplia, recordando las veces que tenían que huir de la habitación, esconder el material saltaclases o disimular de qué se trataba ante la sagacidad de su madre, la criatura más temible del mundo con o sin Lord Voldemort.

"Entonces…" Kingsley frunció el ceño y miró hacia Arthur. "Alguien tiene la llave de Percy y tiene acceso a su cámara en Gringotts. Y efectivamente, falta un frasco de Poción Multijugos del apartamento."

Arthur y Molly intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y ligeramente esperanzada. Y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el reloj que Harry le había devuelto a su legítima propietaria.

El reloj marcaba, por primera vez en muchos meses,

"_Trabajo."_

"No hay duda, Percy está vivo y en activo…" murmuró Remus, escuchando un gemido ahogado de Molly; el señor Weasley puso una mano en su hombro mientras ella reprimía un sollozo, y sus tres hijos tenían pintadas en sus rostros las expresiones más peculiares. "Y apostaría que fue él mismo el que fue al apartamento, retiró el dinero y por algún motivo, no desea tener contacto con nosotros…"

"Habrá perdido la memoria…" sugirió Tonks, alzando las cejas, "o tendrá un motivo importante… tal vez le dé vergüenza volver… Después de todo, siempre ha sido muy independiente…"

"Esto es diferente, querida…" sollozó Molly, secándose las lágrimas que procuraba disimular al resto. "Algo le ocurre, lo siento, lo sé. Y mis hijos, y mi Percy incluido, saben que aunque fueran unos asesinos, yo seguiría yendo a Azkaban a llevarles el bocadillo…"

Bill, Fred y George se miraron incómodos porque sabían que su madre lo haría, incluso si en Azkaban todavía estuvieran los mismísimos dementores como guardianes de la prisión, ella seguiría a sus hijos hasta allí si era necesario.

Tonks movió la cabeza ligeramente; ella cada vez que veía a su bebé sabía que haría lo mismo, y se le rompía el corazón cuando pensaba en lo que estaba pasando Molly.

"Kingsley, ¿tienes alguna idea?"

"Por ahora, creo que tengo la misma pregunta que os debe de rondar por la cabeza: Bill, ¿has preguntado al goblin si la descripción de quien sacó el dinero, coincide con Percy?"

Bill esbozó una mueca, ligeramente decepcionado.

"Rubio oscuro, ojos claros, mirada dura, mediana edad, más o menos de mi altura…" levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros. "Para vosotros, un goblin es igual que otro; para ellos, los magos y las brujas no destacan especialmente, y menos todavía en un lugar que recibe tantos visitantes como el banco." Todos parecían un poco decepcionados, como lo estaba el propio Bill. "He pedido que esté pendiente de esa cuenta, que me avise en cuanto vuelva a producirse otro movimiento; lo cierto es, que es una de las cuentas de menor seguridad, con la llave es suficiente, ni siquiera tenía que identificarse."

Kingsley se acarició la barbilla, pensativo.

"Curiosa descripción… básicamente ese goblin te ha descrito al ciudadano medio de Londres. Nada extraordinario. Me pregunto si… esa poción multijugos le ha servido al propio Percy para acceder a su propia cuenta, sin destacar demasiado."

Arthur observó fijamente al auror, con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos.

"¿Podrías identificarlo? Si hubiera tomado la Multijugos, debemos agotar esa línea, ¿crees que tomó la imagen de alguien?"

"¡Yo podría ayudar!" exclamó Tonks muy risueña. "¡Yo me puedo colar tranquilamente y trabajar en Gringotts, hasta podría transformarme en goblin…!"

Remus la miró con una ceja alzada; Fred y George observaron interesados a la auror, imaginándose simultáneamente al matrimonio formado por un lobo y un goblin con un bebé de brillantes cabellos turquesa.

"No, Tonks." Dijo una voz grave y malhumorada. De la chimenea surgió Ojoloco Moody. Arthur se incorporó para recibirlo y le ayudó a retirarse el abrigo. El Ojo de Moody repasó a los comensales. "Tú estás de baja, ocúpate de tu hijo y deja que Kingsley siga el trabajo."

Tonks miró a su mentor y torció la boca, decepcionada.

"Kingsley," añadió Moody, sentándose junto al auror y Molly. "Mejor deja que Bill consiga un retrato de ese que sacó el dinero. Cotéjalo con las personas potenciales que han podido tener contacto con Percy."

"Puede haber sido la comunidad mágica entera." Añadió Bill, algo escéptico.

"Pues si," gruñó Moody. "Así que cuanto antes empiece, mejor. Veamos, ¿dónde decís que se ha movido?"

Kingsley sacó un pequeño bloc de notas y una pequeña pluma, y apuntó algunas cosas. Acto seguido, volvió unas páginas atrás y consultó varias notas.

"Supuestamente, ha estado en Hogsmeade o alrededores. Y parece ser que se ha movido hasta Gringotts."

"Bien. Mira fechas y posibles contactos con él. Me atrevo a apostar a que en realidad no ha tenido tanto contacto con la gente, no tanto como pensamos. Después de todo, el chico está en busca y captura, y un chico pelirrojo y flacucho puede llamar la atención cuando su imagen se ha visto en diarios y carteles durante tanto tiempo."

"Neville dijo que vio a Percy en Hogsmeade." Comentó Fred. George alzó las cejas a su lado, temiendo la reacción de su padre, y sobre todo, la de su madre.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó ansiosa Molly, mirando fijamente a su hijo. "Percy… ¿han visto a Percy?"

Fred cerró la boca, mirando de soslayo a su padre. No desaba decirle que tal vez Neville "creyó" ver a Percy, porque habían estado en pleno combate con otros que habían intentado acabar con él y George.

"No está seguro… pero era en Hogsmeade, tal vez sí deberíamos peinar la zona, y ver si hay alguien con esa descripción."

"Nosotros hemos estado en Hogsmeade semanas, y hay alguno con esa descripción."

"Está bien." Añadió Kingsley apuntando detalles. "Lo comprobaremos, y también los posibles movimientos que haya podido hacer por Londres." Dejó de apuntar y miró a Molly y Arthur. "Daremos con él."

"No lo dudo, Kingsley." Dijo Arthur, como agradecimiento.

"Tened cuidado." Advirtió inesperadamente Lupin. "No olvidéis que Percy parece no desear que lo encontremos. Sed discretos," miró a los gemelos intencionadamente. _"Todos."_

Todos intercambiaron miradas cargadas de incertidumbre.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Vestíbulo. Hogwarts**_

Harry recogió las notas relativas a las patrullas que habían realizado los Prefectos; nada fuera de lo común, algunos castigos y sobre todo, puntos decontados por algunas bromas, por intentar colarse en aulas ya cerradas y alguno despachos… Ya consultaría con Flitwick los castigos.

"Bien, por mi está todo bien." Harry miró su reloj. "En poco tiempo ya debemos irnos a nuestras Salas Comunes."

"No olvidéis recordar en vuestras Casas que tienen que entregaros a vosotros, al Jefe de la Casa o a Flitwick la circular confirmando si pasarán las Navidades en Hogwarts o no; los menores siempre tendrán que tener la firma de sus padres."

Todos asintieron y el grupo se dispersó; Daphne miró a Draco, pero al ver que él no parecía dispuesto a irse, se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia las Mazmorras con los otros prefectos de su Casa; Hermione, ignorándolo testarudamente, fue directa hacia sus compañeros para volver a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Granger…" dijo él en voz baja.

Ron abrió la boca para soltar algún tipo de apelativo no especialmente cariñoso al Prefecto de Slytherin, pero Hermione le apretó el brazo cariñosamente.

"Ahora voy para allá. No os preocupéis."

Los Gryffindor se encogieron de hombros y se fueron hacia la Gran Escalera. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y fijó la mirada en ellos, ausentemente, procurando mostrar más indiferencia de la que realmente mostraba.

"Más vale que sea importante; estoy cansada y tengo sueño."

Draco miró un momento a la chica; seguía estando más delgada, pero había notado que tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Al menos mostraba la misma determinación y la mirada directa, no apagada ni cansada. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo descubriéndose que se alegraba, que prefería que fuera feliz, aunque fuera sin él.

Nunca había sentido esa sensación; él tenía que ser el centro de atención, y cualquiera que no estuviera con él debía penar y lamentarlo. Y él no podía alegrarse de la felicidad ajena; no funcionaba así su vida, sus valores ni su sentir.

Pero esto era otra cosa. Esto no había ocurrido antes, y dudaba que fuera a repetirse en la vida. O ella, o nadie. Y el pensarlo era volver a sentir desasosiego, incertidumbre y confusión.

O no tanta. A veces la respuesta era tan clara, que no había duda.

"¿Qué vas a contestar?"

Hermione pestañeó, sorprendida por la pregunta.

"¿A qué?"

"A la circular. ¿Te quedarás en Hogwarts, o te irás?"

Hermione miró a Draco cuando perdió de vista al grupo de Prefectos de Gryffindor y entornó los párpados suspicazmente.

"Y a ti qué más te da."

Draco se encogió de hombros.

"Es sólo por saberlo."

Hermione calló; decían que las Navidades eran para pasarlas con la gente que quieres, era época de perdonar, de compartir y de hacer feliz a tu entorno. Pero claro, nada de eso encajaba con un Malfoy, por mucho que lo deseara. Tal ve debería estar con sus padres, o con los Weasley. O con sus amigos, era el último año en Hogwarts, finalizaba una etapa, y si no se quedaba se arrepentiría toda la vida, el no haber pasado las últimas Navidades en el lugar que la había convertido en bruja, y había cambiado su vida muggle para siempre.

"Cuando lo decida, tal vez te lo haga saber." Dijo ella, echando a andar hacia la Gran Escalera. "Buenas noches."

"Yo seguramente me vaya a casa." Dijo él, a su espalda, antes de ir hacia las Mazmorras de Slytherin, en dirección opuesta.

Hermione sonrió, y se alegró de que estuvieran caminando espalda con espalda, y no pudiera ver su satisfacción, porque él quería decirle que no estaría en Hogwarts, o tal vez si, si ella se quedaba también.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Dormitorio de alumnos de 7º. Torre de Gryffindor**_

Harry dio unos cuantos golpes en la almohada y la ajustó para que quedara en vertical y poderse apoyar cómodamente contra el cabecero de la cama. Leyó sonriente la última carta de Tonks y vio la foto de un bebé de cara muy redondita y de brillante cabello turquesa… verde… turquesa… verde…

"Eh, Harry, ¿has visto mis medias de Quidditch?" murmuró Ron inclinado boca abajo en su cama y asomando la cabeza debajo de su cama. Harry no le hizo mucho caso, terminando de leer la carta.

"Hum… no, no he _olido_ tus medias Ron…"

"Mierda… ¿a qué me las he dejado en los vestuarios?" Ron se incorporó con un gesto muy enfadado, especialmente consigo mismo. "Eh, Dean, Seamus, ¿y vosotros?"

Pero Dean y Seamus estaban comentando algo relacionado con el futbol, y Ron rodó los ojos. Abrió los cajones de su mesilla y empezó a revolverlo, seguro del todo de que en alguna parte tendría que aparecer.

"Mierda… voy a pedirle prestada una Recordadora a Neville…" Ron se detuvo, cuando se dio cuenta de que más bien estaba hablando solo, sus _tres_ compañeros de habitación estaban leyendo sus cosas sin hacerle el menor caso. Volvió a torcer la boca, pero se resignó. Otra cosa no, pero Ron Weasley estaba acostumbrado a ser realmente ignorado, el sexto hermano no solía ser el centro de las miradas. El heróico y popular Bill, el fuerte y hábil Charlie…

Percy…

Estaba a punto de preguntar dónde diablos se había metido Neville, cuando la pregunta murió en sus labios, al encontrar entre su revoltijo en el baúl antiguas cartas. La primera era precisamente la que le dedicó Percy en su quinto año, cuando él le aconsejó separarse de Harry y seguir a Dolores Umbridge, la Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

En silencio, olvidó a Neville y su paradero, y se centró en Percy y en su paradero. Otra cosa no, pero Ron Weasley tendía a expresar vivamente su genio y sus sentimientos, no los controlaba como Hermione, ni los ocultaba como Harry. Pero el tema de su hermano era un asunto que prefería no tratar, no comentar, no hablar. Taparlo bajo tierra, para poder continuar con su vida.

Pero la cosa no era fácil.

oOOoOOoOOo

"_¿Pero por qué siempre me tenéis que poner de guardián?" protestó Ron. "¡Quiero ser cazador!"_

"_Sí, Ronniekins, sí, luego podrás cazar gnomos." Contestó Fred, quitándose un viejo guante y no prestándole atención. George se estiró y entró directo a la cocina, dejando tras él unas cuantas huellas de barro. Pero Ron se cruzó de brazos y tiró la escoba, esa vieja Tinderblast que había sido de su padre y que ahora sólo servía para clavarse astillas. _

"_¡George, recoge ahora mismo esas manchas!. ¡Charlie, aléjate de la olla!. ¡¡No pìenso contar hasta uno!!" _

_Todos los hermanos se miraron aterrados; no esperaban que mamá hubiera regresado tan pronto de la compra y Bill salió al paso de su madre, haciendo gala de todo el encanto que sólo él sabía utilizar para evitar un buen castigo. Desde que había sido nombrado Prefecto, era todo pan comido. _

_Charlie agarró un trozo de pan y lo elevó al aire para atraparlo de nuevo, como si fuese una snitch, y se lo metió en la boca enterito. Guiñó un ojo a los gemelos, lanzando hechizos a las manchas de barro. Bueno, Ron se dio cuenta de que más bien era césped._

_¿Césped?_

_Ellos en segundo, recién admitidos en el equipo de Gryffindor, y él haciendo de aro de Quidditch con una escoba squib. Se sentó en la mesa y oyó a sus hermanos subir las escaleras, riéndose sonoramente mientras Molly, mucho más tranquila, iba con Ginny a tomarle medidas para hacerle una faldita._

"_No te preocupes Ron. El Quidditch no es para tanto, te lo digo yo." Dijo Percy, haciendo unos esquemas de hechizos con sumo cuidado. "Sí, es verdad que luego en el estadio te contagias de los gritos, y que tampoco está mal cuando metes 30 goles seguidos a Slytherin, y vaya, confieso que…" mojó con cuidado, sin levantar la vista de su pergamino. "…cuando Charlie atrapa la snitch, el estadio se viene abajo… Pero créeme, llevo tres años compartiendo habitación con el jugador de quidditch más obsesivo de todo Hogwarts, y trece años con otros dos histéricos del deporte. No es para tanto."_

_Ron se cruzó de brazos y frunció la boca en un mohín disgustado._

"_Pues a mi me aburre que me dejen de Guardián."_

_Percy dejó la pluma en el tintero y sopló con cuidado una de las gotas, orgulloso de su trabajo. Miró a su hermano a través de las gafas y no pareció inmutarse._

"_Recuérdame que te presente a Oliver. Para él ser Guardián de Quidditch es lo mejor del mundo. ¿Te he dicho que es el jugador más obsesivo del Hogwarts?"_

"_Sí." Respondió Ron torciendo la boca. "Ya me lo has dicho, y qué."_

"_Pues es más bien del mundo." Contestó tranquilamente Percy. "Vamos Ron, tienes que intentar ser lo mejor en lo tuyo. No ser bateador como los pirados de Fred y George. Ni ser buscador como Charlie. Sé tú mismo."_

_Ron alzó las cejas. A sus nueve años, siempre había pensado que tenía que hacer lo que sus hermanos antes que él para tener éxito, a ellos les iba muy bien._

"_¿Y por qué a ti no te gusta el Quidditch?"_

_Percy enrolló con cuidado su trabajo._

"_Oh, a mi me gusta. Es sólo que encuentro más interesante garantizar los motivos por los que el Quidditch tiene que ser un deporte seguro. ¿No te han dicho que incluso los jugadores han perdido la vida, o que otros han desaparecido durante meses por realizar maniobras ilegales o incorrectas en un partido?"_

_Ron alzó las cejas, y a continuación entornó los ojos._

"_Eso es una bola, Fred y George dicen eso para convencerme de ser Guardián y así seguir lanzándome la Bludger."_

_Percy guardó el rollo de pergamino, y limpió con una tela el tapón del frasco de tinta, algo que Ron no comprendía, si cada vez que utilizaba la pluma iba a mancharse igualmente. _

"_No, ya hay datos referidos a 1357, cuando Ciprian Youdle resultó asesinado, y de hecho otras fuentes aseguran que en los años posteriores se intentaba que los partidos resultaran más cortos a costa de practicar hechizos no del todo prohibidos, pero sí ciertamente…"_

"_Vale, vale… lo pillo." Contestó Ron, con muy pocas ganas de escuchar otro de los interminables discursos de Percy. Pero aún así, miró a su maniático hermano. "Algún día podrias jugar con nosotros."_

_Percy se levantó y se colgó la bolsa de sus deberes… (¡en agosto!) al hombro, y miró el reloj de su muñeca. _

"_Hum… ya veremos. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."_

_Ron siempre recibía esa respuesta de Percy. Pero Percy siempre tenía un minuto para él, para hablarle como una persona, no como el hermanito pequeño cuyas opiniones no tenían ninguna importancia ni eran tomadas en cuenta. _

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Miércoles 9 de diciembre de 1998**_

El día estaba abriéndose despejado, pero muy frío. Eso es lo primero que notó Ron al salir de la cama e ir a la ducha. Había pasado una noche muy extraña, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que soñaba con Percy.

Tal vez soñaba con Percy porque había encontrado esa carta que tan mal le había sentado. O tal vez porque había tenido una extraña conversación con Luna ese mismo día; Luna le contó que estaban interpretando soñar con personas muertas durante las clases de Adivinación de Trelawney.

"_La profesora nos ha dicho algo así como que cuando sueñas con alguien que ha muerto, es que le estás dando vida. Pero Ronald, ¿cómo interpretarías soñar con algo que piensas que está muerto?. Yo sueño mucho con los que están al otro lado del Velo…"_

Y mencionó también uno o dos bichos de nombres impronunciables. Sonrió de medio lado; era curioso que pensara eso, porque ahora se estaba preguntando qué clase de interpretación podría hacer si se soñaba con un hermano _casi-dado-por-muerto-pero-de-muerte-no-del-todo-segura.._ Lo mismo le daba media vida.

Chascó la lengua y se colocó la bufanda en el cuello. No había nadie todavía despierto, y tras haber deshecho la cama de las vueltas que había dado, decidió que, al margen de pensar en la interpretación de sueños como haría Luna, mejor podría hacer algo más productivo. Más realista, como siempre le había enseñado precisamente, Percy.

"Eh, Harry…" susurró a su amigo, dormido boca abajo con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

"Mfff…" fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

"¿Me prestas a Hedwig?"

"Mfff…"

Interpretando eso como un _"te presto a Hedwig sin ninguna duda porque eres mi mejor amigo y esas cosas no se preguntan",_ Ron se encaminó hacia la Lechucería, tratando de memorizar algo que había visto hacer a su madre millones de veces, sobre todo con sus hermanos.

Cómo se realizaba el hechizo para enviar un Vociferador.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

* * *

_Gringotts es un sitio peculiar. Sé que puede resultar confuso, pero independientemente del DH, que explicó mucho más en detalle cómo funciona, he tomado referencias de los otros libros. Las cámaras de baja seguridad se pueden abrir tan sólo si el portador tiene la llave. (Cap. 10 HP4). No me preguntéis cómo Sirius logró abrir su cámara o la de los Black, porque al menos ésta última se supone que es de Alta Seguridad. En fin, no me desvío. Así que Percy accedió a su cámara con su propia llave, que tenía oculta en su apartamento y que recuperó la Bonfire Night. _

_Fawkes irá y vendrá, pero aviso, NO voy a hacer un HP2, porque vamos, menuda originalidad ¬¬' No, ya os aviso de antemano que Fawkes NO será quien ataque, neutralice, mate etc a Wilfred. Al menos la leyenda alrededor de Wilfred no tiene mucho que ver con los fénix, y aunque tuviera que ver (algo sí en 'mi' historia), no voy a usarlo porque ya tuvo su papel con el basilisco._

_Otra cosa que ha sido casualidad, en 'Por las RM' saqué a Pansy de la historia porque se iba a casar (y así fue) con un funcionario del Ministerio, de una poderosa familia mágica. Resulta que el DH presentó a Selwyn (sin nombre), y con él lo he casado. Además, Umbridge declaró que estaba emparentada con esa familia, y por ahí quiero tirar la historia. Por cierto, ya os he identificado a más miembros de la Corte Maligna XD _

_Finalmente, cuando termine el mes de diciembre, y antes del inicio del reino del terror de Umbridge en enero, haré un stop, no eterno, pero por no rayaros, ni rayarme yo. Sorry :(_

_Publicidad y recomendaciones: he hecho una C2 con los mejores fics del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor (en mi perfil). Es obligatorio leerlos todos XD pero sobre todo, leed éste: _Pasa, Alicia_, de Marian (en mis favoritos también), un George/Alicia de chillar de alegría. Y uno que me ha emocionado enormemente, _Héroes_, de Dryadeh, sobre los Prewett y Fred y George. Maravilloso._

_En el Livejournal pondré las cosas que quiero contar más adelante, porque falta todavía mucha historieta._

_Muchas gracias lectoras/es, y esas reviewers fantásticas que me dais un subidón de amores cada vez que me comentáis cositas: _**Isa Malfoy, lara evans, Lazylid, CrissBlack, norma, aryqueenblack, Annirve, Nott Mordred **(¡3 seguiditos!),** Caperucita Roja, Yedra Phoenix, Nasirid, Nicole Daidouji, Sabaku no Akelos, Cristhine, Saiph Lestrange, mArTa, nanai.malfoy, victoria krum, Lil-Evans, Namelia Phoenix, rosa **(te contestaré en el LJ cuando actualice :), **EugeArt **(que se ha metido casi todos mis fics en menos de una semana :O gracias guapa)


	29. Cartas de Hogwarts

_¡Hola! __Quise publicar un poco antes de mi primer aniversario en el fandom (como ficker). Pero no me ha dado tiempo. En cualquier caso, la mayoría estáis de exámenes, así que no habría supuesto diferencia. Gracias como siempre a todo aquel que lee, y a quienes me habéis comentado tantas cositas :) Tengo ya prácticamente terminada este primer bloque de 1998. Así que nada, arranco sin más. Gracias a __**Saiph Lestrange, mArTa, EugeArt, Nattu, Isa Malfoy, norma, Sabaku no Akelos, nasirid, blackstarshine, Annirve, Lazylid, CrissBlack, Corae, Yedra Phoenix, rosa, Nicole Daidouji, Nimpadora Weasley, melaniablack, Caperucita Roja. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 29.**** Cartas de Hogwarts **

"_**Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección." - **__Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal._

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Miércoles 27 de mayo de 1998**_

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

"_Te lo digo en serio."_

"_Venga ya."_

"_Que no, Que va en serio." _

"_Me tomas el pelo, Percy."_

_Percy miraba a través de sus gafas con un gesto serio, impasible. Ella siempre decía que tenía un gesto "_hierático". _Pero es que Penelope era culta y era inteligente y utilizaba un lenguaje que sólo él comprendía, y que otros considerarían "pedante" o "redicho". _

"_Te lo prometo. A Fudge le huelen los pies, y tiene ropa interior de snitchs__. He presenciado muchas discusiones con su mujer sobre ese tema."_

_Penelope se reía a carcajadas. Y Percy ocultaba su sonrisa, pero no se movía apenas, un gesto adusto y flemático que siempre era objeto de las bromas de sus hermanos. Parecía mentira. Quien más le conocía no era Gryffindor, ni era Weasley: Sólo Penelope captaba su sentido del humor. Sus bromas y sus chistes, recubiertas de una impresionante sangre fría. Y decía esas cosas tan en serio, que nunca sabías si eran verdad o mentira._

_Siempre con la cabeza sobre los hombros. En el comedor del Ministerio, sentados uno frente a otro en la mesa, él le guiñó un ojo a Penny, haciendo que la broma fuese aún más ambigua, más secreta, más personal, y ella se secó las lágrimas que se asomaban por los párpados, provocadas por la risa. _

"_No me cabe duda. Eres un Weasley. O me tomas el pelo, o sólo tú te habrías atrevido a decir esas cosas de su anterior jefe, y sobre todo, haberlas averiguado."_

"_Lo que pasa que no me dejo llevar por la euforia de mis hermanos, sobre todo de Fred y George. Si tuvieras que convivir con ellos durante unos 15 años, sabrías a lo que me refiero. Alguien tiene que tener los pies en la tierra en mi familia. Mi padre adora las bombillas y los enchufes, mi madre demasiado tiene con controlar una casa de locos, Bill va con un pendiente de colmillo y coleta y rompe maldiciones egipcias, Charlie entrena dragones, Fred y George… bueno, son Fred y George. Ron y Ginny casi mueren salvando al mundo por ser los mejores amigos de Harry Potter."_

_Penelope le dio un mordisco a su sandwich vegetal y sonrió a su novio, sentados en una mesa apartada del comedor. Era una hora inusual para comer, _pero erasu hora_. Comer a la una y media era demasiado tarde para los ocupados funcionarios ministeriales, _pero era su hora. _La rutina era objeto de burla de su familia, pero Percy no encontraba ningún mal en tener unas costumbres que le hacían la vida más comoda. Y más feliz, porque estaba con ella._

"_Ya, yo también habría acabado desquiciada o elevando un muro de indiferencia ante tanto derroche de ingenio Weasley." dijo ella, dejando su sandwich encima del plato. Cogió una servilleta y se limpió los dedos y la boca, y al notar que Percy estaba tan silencioso, clavó sus ojos azules en los de él. El gesto de Percy seguía siendo serio, solemne, "hierático", pero los ojos azules de Percy estaban brillantes y fijos en ella. "¿Qué?" preguntó ella, medio avergonzada, medio halagada por la intensidad de mirada. "¿Tengo un hilo de espárrago en los dientes?" _

_Inmediatamente rebuscó en su bolso para encontrar un espejito de mano y comprobar que no tenía nada enganchado en los dientes ni tenía restos de mostaza en las comisuras de los labios. _

_La perfecta Penelope, la prefecta amante del orden y de las cosas bien hechas. Analítica como buena Ravenclaw. _Era ella_, era Penelope y lo él supo desde que la conoció. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y Percy apartó con suavidad el espejo que se interponía entre él y los labios de la chica. Y la besó. Sabía a mostaza, pero tenía la esencia de Penelope. Era ella._

_Cuando se apartó, ella tenía una sonrisa. Era su sonrisa, y era inconfundible. Era como la vez que su fotografía se mojó, y ella quiso ocultarse porque el agua había hecho que su nariz pareciera más grande. Era coqueta, y era inteligente. Era encantadora. _

"_¿Y eso a qué vino?"_

_Percy rebuscó en su bolsillo pero no contestó, y se aseguró que aquel objeto seguía ahí. Sonrió con satisfacción y dio un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza. _

"_¿Qué tal se portan contigo?"_

_Penelope alzó las cejas ante el cambio de conversación, y no perdió la sonrisa. _

"_Me tratan de maravilla. Eso sí, sólo estas comidas contigo superan el agobio del resto del día."_

"_Que no me entere yo de que te saturan ni te llenan de trabajo, ni te atosigan."_

_Penelope rodó los ojos, pero agradeció su preocupación. Era ese gesto tan de Percy, que era maravilloso. Era él. Era Percy, y esa protección sólo podía venir de él. Se sorprendía mucho porque nadie supiera ver que Percy era muy metódico, incluso cuando defendía a los suyos, y ella se sentía protegida y querida por él. Sabía que estaban destinados a estar juntos, hasta el final. _

"_Nos faltan cinco minutos." Comentó él, aunque Penelope detectó un matiz ligeramente disgustado; porque sin duda, prefería quedarse almorzando con ella. Para siempre._

_Percy, tan asquerosamente puntual, adhiriéndose a las normas y a la rutina. Le contaba que sus hermanos se partían de la risa cuando Percy se molestaba cuando una rutina práctica y calculada se rompía porque había que hacer cosas "imprevistas". Tan racional, que tenía que haber sido Ravenclaw._

_Pero no. Tenía un punto de anarquía Gryffindor, que sólo podía ser calificada como puro Percy Weasley. Y ella sabía que Percy era capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Que siempre iba a más, que intentaba superarse a sí mismo, que tenía ambición. _

_Y que todo eso lo hacía por ella._

_Y jamás había sido parte de su conversación que ella fuese hija de muggles. _

_Él le abría el mundo de la magia, ella le enseñaba el mundo muggle. Y él tenía la misma curiosidad que su padre hacia lo muggle, y también racionalizaba todo lo que ella le decía. _

_Eran tan complementarios, que el mundo no era muggle. Ni mágico. El mundo era suyo._

_Y tenían toda una vida para descubrirlo._

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Miércoles 9 de diciembre de 1998**_

El Vociferador se extinguió, y el joven no se movió de su sitio. De pie, en el centro de su pequeño salón, los recuerdos eran tan frescos como si hubiesen ocurrido esa misma mañana.

Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un sencillo anillo de oro con un solitario. Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal que daba a una calle del sur de Londres y cerró los ojos. Comprendiendo, apretando con tal fuerza el anillo que las frías aristas del brillante se clavaban en su palma.

Al menos ese dolor era soportable.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Aula de Encantamientos. Hogwarts**_

"Ron, Hermione y yo vamos a la Sala Común a ver esas historias de las mazmorras … ¿Te vienes?"

Ron cerró su libro de Encantamientos y miró a Harry, de pie a su lado con la bolsa al hombro, y se percató de que era el último en el aula y que no había recogido. Y que por cierto, ni se había enterado de los deberes que Flitwick había pedido.

Tampoco le preocupaba mucho; total, luego se los copiaría a Hermione y tan contento.

Abrió su bolsa y echó todo de golpe dentro. Y torció la boca, acordándose de las broncas que recibiría de su madre, de Hermione, de… _Percy_… si supieran que recogía con tan poco cuidado. Incluso Fred y George le abroncarían diciéndole que no tenía ningún estilo al recoger, ellos seguramente habrían inventado algún hechizo para hacer que las cosas se recogieran por sí mismas, poniéndoles piernecitas a los libros y haciendo que entraran voluntariamente en sus bolsas…

"¡Ron! Joer, cualquiera diría que te has enamorado… estás en la luna…" Ron dio un respingo cuando escuchó la frase de labios de Harry, y éste simplemente consultó la hora. "Que te digo que estaré con Hermione buscando lo de las mazmorras, no entiendo palabra de _Historia de Hogwarts_. Estaremos en la Sala Común, por si quieres venirte luego."

Harry fue hacia Hermione, que estaba cerca del umbral de salida mostrándole unas páginas a Susan en el libro que sostenía en las manos. Y Ron dio un golpe en la mesa, frustrado.

"¿Estás bien, Ron?"

Ron se dio la vuelta y vio a Neville, recogiendo de debajo de la mesa a Trevor. Sonrió melancólicamente, cuando recordó la primera vez que oyó hablar de Neville y de su desastrosa mascota. Escuchó vagamente a Neville decirle que se había olvidado a Trevor en la cajonera, después de haber intentado en cambiar su piel verdosa en unas brillantes escamas de color azul.

Parecía que había pasado toda una vida. Ni siquiera Ron tenía ya la vieja túnica de Bill, ni la varita de Charlie. Ni a Scabbers, la vieja mascota de Percy. Ya no tenía cosas de segunda mano. Y por primera vez en la vida, pensó que echaba eso en falta. Lo que nunca había imaginado.

"_Vamos, Fred, deja a Ron en paz. Ya bastante tiene con que tenga pesadillas con arañas y ositos de peluche."__ Dijo una voz joven, pero autoritaria._

_Ambos gemelos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas delante del alto y espigado pelirrojo con gafas; Percy rodó los ojos, dejando por imposibles a sus revoltosos hermanos._

"_No les hagas ningún caso, Ron. Te lo digo yo, que siempre van a por mi, y aquí me tienes, impasible, paciente y…"_

"_Y… Percy, te salen burbujas de la boca." Le interrumpió el pequeño Ron en un alarde de infantil honestidad._

"_Qué…" Percy apretó los dientes mientras una pompa de color azul explotaba frente a su nariz, y se dio la vuelta, pero sus hermanos gemelos habían desaparecido del salón de la Madriguera. "De verdad, un día voy a…"_

_Ron se fijó que Percy se marchaba dando grandes zancadas. Era el tercero, pero era ya más alto de Charlie, y sin embargo, los gemelos no se veían intimidados por su estatura. En realidad, Ron sabía que sólo mamá era capaz de atarlos en corto, y a veces incluso podían sentirse hasta intimidados por ella. Pero cuando mamá no estaba delante, sus hermanos podían hacer estallar La Madriguera, y estaban a punto de empezar tercero, no podía imaginar de lo que serían capaces en un par de años más…_

"_Psst…" El chisteo le interrumpió; Ron miró hacia donde venía el sonido, y vio las rojizas cabezas de los gemelos asomarse desde detrás del sofá. "Venga Ronnie, no te pongas así. Mira, para que veas, te enseñaremos un truquito." Susurró George, saliendo de detrás del sofá. "Serás de los primeros alumnos que sabrán hacer magia antes de entrar en Hogwarts."_

"_¿De verdad me enseñaréis cómo hacer burbujas cuando alguien hable?" preguntó entusiasmado Ron, demasiado familiarizado con el talento en cambiar de colores y formas cualquier cosa que se ponía al alcance de sus hermanos más bromistas._

_Fred y George se miraron._

"_Eh… no; mucho mejor que eso. A ver, trae a Scabbers."_

_Ron torció la boca; le habría encantado haber recibido una lechuza tan alucinante como la que le habían regalado sus padres a Percy. Si tan sólo llegara a ser Prefecto, podría tener una lechuza como esa, y destacar tanto como Percy, o como Bill… y ser también Premio Anual… y dejar de ser el más pequeño y el más ignorado de todos…_

_Entusiasmado, si era capaz de hacer un hechizo de esos de Fred y George, podría ser el primer paso a ser un gran mago, sería un mito, casi más famoso que Harry Potter… Y no tendría que conformarse con la vieja varita de Charlie, o la antigua mascota de Percy… Pensó en la carta que había recibido hacía muy poco, diciéndole que tenía una plaza en Hogwarts. Pensó qué sería si ya entraba de antemano siendo famoso…_

"_Mira…" dijo Fred, remangándose y devolviéndole a la realidad. Fred guiñó un ojo a George, y movió la varita sobre la rechoncha rata de Ron. _

"_Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita." Recitó pomposamente, casi tanto como haría Percy cuando murmuraba y practicaba sus hechizos._

_Ron abrió la boca cuando vio que Scabbers tenía un brillante color amarillo limón. Tan sorprendido estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que el hechizo lo había realizado George, y no Fred utilizando ese tonto versito._

"_¡¡Hala!!" exclamó, agarrando a Scabbers ya acercándosela para comprobar que no era ninguna ilusión óptica, que era efectivamente amarilla como el sol. George murmuró algo que a Ron le sonó como _"Fincatantem"_ y Scabbers volvió a tener su color parduzco de siempre._

"_Hala, Ronnie, ahora prueba tú."_

"_Fred, George." Ron se dio la vuelta y vio a Percy, con los brazos en jarras como hacía siempre mamá, y casi siempre Ginny. "Dejad a Ron tranquilo, no quiero que le metáis ideas raras vuestras en la cabeza. Es la última vez que os lo digo."_

"_¿Nos vas a quitar puntos en casa, Percy?" se burló Fred. "Ron, hazme caso, ahí donde lo ves, Percy es un producto experimental del Ministerio, un día vino papá y lo trajo metido en una caja de ladrillos, así ha salido él."_

"_A Percy lo crearon los Inefables del Ministerio. Por eso le mola tanto ser un chupatintas…" George hizo girar la varita en el aire y la atrapó al vuelo._

"_Y os recuerdo que está prohibido utilizar la magia siendo menores de edad." Continuó Percy, ignorando la burlona conversación de sus hermanos gemelos. Fred y George se miraron y se empezaron a reír, mientras salían por la puerta, murmurando algo como que _"este sentido del humor de Percy es único… es la monda…"

"¿Ron?"

Ron se llevó una mano a la sien, y suspiró, nervioso. Hacía tiempo que no le abrumaban tanto los recuerdos, y se temía que si seguía así, se estaría obsesionando. Había reprimido hacía tanto tiempo el pensar en Percy, que estaba desbordándole el hecho de haber abierto un resquicio a su recuerdo. Y Ron no sabía controlar las emociones, las sentía, la vivía.

"Esto es un mierda, Neville. Tengo…" negó con la cabeza y dio una patada al pupitre de madera donde cabían varios estudiantes. "Estar aquí… sin saber nada…"

Neville metió en una cajita a su sapo, y alzó las cejas desconcertado.

"No te entiendo, Ron. ¿No saber nada de qué?"

"De mi hermano."

"Oh." Dijo Neville, y desvió la mirada, con un gesto de pesar.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron, levantando su bolsa y echándosela al hombro. "Será un sabihondo y un pringado, pero era mi hermano, joder. No sé si prefiero que me digan que está muerto, que está en San Mungo, pero por lo menos saber su paradero, ¿no?" echó a andar hacia la salida, sin esperar respuesta de Neville.

"Ron, espera." Neville fue tras él y salieron hacia el pasillo, entre grupos de estudiantes que estaban en corrillos o yendo de un lado a otro con sus libros y bolsas encima. "¿Recuerdas la _Bonfire?._ ¿La noche que nos atacaron?"

"Sí," contestó Ron, cruzándose de brazos como cuando no tenía mucha paciencia. "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Creo que vi a tu hermano."

Ron levantó las cejas y acto seguido frunció el ceño, extrañado y escéptico.

"Venga ya, Neville, te lanzaron un _Confundus _y creíste ver a mi hermano, pero era yo. Me parezco más a él que Fred y George…"

"No eras tú, Ron, y no me lanzaron un _Confundus_." Ron alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, no muy convencido, mientras llegaban hacia la Gran Escalera y esperaban en el rellano a que aparecieran los escalones y la barandilla. "Bueno, sí, me echaron algunos maleficios, pero sé lo que vi, Ron, y yo vi a Percy. _Vi a tu hermano_, lo prometo."

Ron levantó la mano.

"Espera… ¿se lo has dicho a alguien?"

Neville torció la boca a modo de disculpa.

"Se lo dije a Harry. Y también estaban tu padre, y Lupin, y Kingsley Shacklebolt". Hizo una pausa. "¿Te has enfadado?"

"Oh, no, para nada…" respondió Ron sarcásticamente. "Estoy _encantado _de saber que el último en enterarse soy yo."

"Perdona, es sólo que nos parecía que a Ginny y a ti no os hacía ningún favor saberlo, si era al final una pista falsa."

Ron tenía ganas de chillarle que eran ya mayores de edad, que tenían capacidad para tomar sus propias decisiones, que podían vivir con esa pista falsa a cuestas. Pero primero, se sintió un poco mejor al saber que también se lo habían ocultado a Ginny, y no sólo a él. Y segundo, tampoco era culpa de Neville. Pero Ron tenía ese genio vivo incontrolable.

"¿Te has enfadado, Ron?" volvió a preguntar Neville.

"No. No, Neville. Gracias por decírmelo." Dijo Ron, y _bajó_ inmediatamente las escaleras, dejando solo a Neville. Éste se sorprendió, porque pensaba que _subirían_ a la Sala Común, con Harry y Hermione.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts**_

Ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía. Normalmente cuando se cabreaban, iban a hablar con Hagrid o a aporrear bludgers en el campo de Quidditch. Esta vez ni siquiera tenía eso claro; el día amaneció despejado, pero su mente no lo estaba. Y caminaba hacia donde estaba la cabaña de Hagrid, y allí se encontró a Luna. Como otras veces, sentada sola, dándole de comer a Fang, o simplemente leyendo un libro u observando las musarañas.

Se había empezado a acostumbrar a llamar a todo eso _"cosas de Luna"._

Luna se puso de pie cuando vio llegar a Ron, sus largas piernas dando zancadas que desprendían tanto prisas como un estado de ánimo tan encendido como sus cabellos. Los de Luna se revolvieron con el aire frío de las colinas, y se llevó una mano para dejar el mechón tras los pendientes de rabanitos.

"Ronald, qué…"

Pero no terminó la frase. Luna no pudo reaccionar cuando se inclinó sobre ella y Ron la abrazó, sin decir nada, tapando la cara sobre el hombro de la chica. Y ella sólo lo sostuvo, comprendiendo.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor**_

"Veamos…" Hermione siguió con su dedo por párrafos y más párrafos de su libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_. Para Harry, _"Histeria"_ _de Hogwarts_, porque no había más que ver la cantidad de cosas raras que se podrían haber sucedido en esas paredes. Para él, lo importante era el presente y el futuro, y no los hechos paranormales.

Harry no era de todas formas de aquellos que se asustaban; había vivido más de la mitad de su vida en un alacena. Había escuchado ruidos de madera, puertas que se abrían y crujidos en las escaleras desde que tenía uso de razón. Había apartado arañitas y hormiguitas que se colaban por las rendijas y no le habían producido enormes pesadillas. No se había criado en el amoroso regazo de su madre, y no sabía qué eran las palabras de consuelo.

Pero a diferencia de Tom Riddle, con una infancia igual de solitaria y huérfana, Harry sí había conocido el amor. De alguna manera, había aprendido que tenía un mundo propio mucho más valioso que todo aquello que hasta los 11 años le había rodeado. Que la realidad que le tocó vivir en su infancia era mucho más aterradora que pasos en medio de la noche, o silbidos del viento colándose por las rendijas o trampas de una desbordada imaginación.

Su vida cambió cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts.

Y si había algo en Hogwarts, por muy aterrador que fuese, no lo temía. Sonrió cuando pensaba en su boggart, y en la frase de los gemelos.

"_El hombre sin miedo."_

"Ya lo tengo…" exclamó Hermione, a su lado, sin levantar la nariz del libro. "Según los comentarios de Dumbledore, las mazmorras permanecen semiocultas por un poderoso hechizo. Se cerraron cuando quedaron abolidos los castigos físicos a los estudiantes, en el siglo XIX… vaya…" comentó, mirando entonces a Harry. "Pues eso no es hace tanto…"

"Ya sabes eso de la educación británica… la letra con sangre entra…" comentó Harry en tonos apagados. "O eso decía mi tío Vernon. Para él, unos buenos golpes ponen en vereda a cualquier estudiante rebelde."

"Ya… menos mal que no tienes sangre Dursley… ni que la decisión de abrir las mazmorras depende de él…" murmuró Hermione, leyendo el texto. "Es interesante…" añadió, cambiando el tono de voz, mucho más interesado esta vez.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Harry, arrimando su silla al escritorio repleto de libros y pergaminos.

"Pues que la magia que protege las mazmorras es tan peculiar y misteriosa como la magia que tiene la Sala de los Menesteres. O el Espejo de Oesed."

Harry miró a Hermione y frunció el ceño.

"No te entiendo… ¿qué tiene de especial esa magia?"

"Harry… la magia de la Sala de los Menesteres es una pasada, es la que hicieron los Fundadores, crear una Sala que parece que te lee la mente, que te da lo que deseas. Es como el Espejo, te ofrece lo que deseas, pero me atrevo a pensar que éste es mucho más tramposo…"

Harry miró a Hermione y, no por primera vez en su vida, se asombró y se admiró de sus deducciones.

"Es verdad. El Espejo de Oesed te ofrece lo que deseas, pero es un engaño, es tan engañoso que al final acaba destruyendo tu propia alma. Dumbledore dijo que _no era bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir._ Y ese Espejo sólo trae desgracias. Con 11 años no lo entendí muy bien, pero ahora creo saber a qué se refería."

Hermione asintió despacio, y señaló un párrafo a Harry.

"Pues aquí dice lo mismo que pensaban Fred y George, que para llegar a las mazmorras hay que _pensar en encontrarlas_, no en ir a buscarlas."

"Uf… eso no sé yo como se piensa."

Hermione pasó la página y pareció un poco decepcionada.

"No dice mucho más. Que las mazmorras siguen siendo un lugar tenebroso, oscuro, y poco explorado. Dumbledore comenta que por algo Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico…" miró a Harry. "…y en particular, las mazmorras, porque su acceso es prácticamente imposible. Y hay mucha magia oscura."

"Estoy seguro de que ahí abajo hay algo, Hermione. Y tal vez eso es lo que vengo sintiendo… rastros de magia oscura… El propio Castillo…" añadió Harry, pensativo.

Ella cerró el libro de Historia de Hogwarts comentado por Dumbledore, su preciado regalo de cumpleaños.

"Bueno, de momento tenemos otras obligaciones más acuciantes, señor Potter. Como pasar lista sobre los alumnos que no han entregado las circulares, ver qué Prefectos se quedan en Navidades… estudiar, repasar las lecciones…" sacó una tarjeta con un escudo familiar grabado. "Fiesta de Slughorn…"

"Vale, vale…" interrumpió Harry, sin ningún interés. "Ya lo pillo…" Y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio, absolutamente derrotado.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Jueves 10 de diciembre de 1998**_

_**Callejón Diagón**_

Tenía una gorra colocada sobre los cabellos pelirrojos, y unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos azules. Alto y delgado, vestido con una túnica de los operarios de limpieza, Percy movía con maestría la varita, y ésta la escoba, que recogía los desperdicios de la calle más comercial del mundo mágico.

Era un lugar estratégico. Veía a mucha gente, oía muchos rumores, y tenía relativo acceso a uno de los lugares más tenebrosos, un lugar donde podría llegar hasta aquellos que habían convertido su vida en un infierno. Y cerca de las Navidades, era el lugar del mundo donde nadie imaginaría encontrarlo, pero a la vez era el lugar donde encontraría información directa sobre lo que estaba buscando.

La escoba recogía y el cubo se abría para que el recogedor echara en él lo que había barrido. Percy, tan limpio, organizado y cuidadoso, no tuvo ningún problema en la entrevista que hizo con los del Ministerio. Conocía al dedillo el procedimiento, conocía incluso al infeliz que decidía quién era digno de ser barrendero, y quién no.

Unos pequeños hechizos desmemorizadores, y la estancia que había remitido con el curioso nombre de _Odysseus Back_ sería perfectamente válida. Nadie habría reconocido al joven ayudante del Ministro, ni lo relacionarían con el fugado Percival Ignatius Weasley.

Y estaba agitado. Era la primera vez que recibía una carta como las de su madre, intuía que todas del tipo pidiéndole que volviera, que lo echaba de menos, que lo quería, y que estaban desesperados. No necesitaba abrir las cartas.

No podía abrir las cartas. Todavía no. Si lo hiciera, si se atreviera, sería más fácil refugiarse en su familia, en su seguridad y en su calor. Dejar que ellos hiciesen las cosas, pero este era su trabajo. _Era su vida. Y tenía que arreglarla él._

Siempre había conseguido las cosas por méritos propios. No tenía una familia influyente como la Malfoy. Ni acomodada como la Macmillan. Eran tan sólo _Weasley_, y para casi todo el mundo eso no era lo bastante influyente, ni lo bastante rico ni lo suficientemente prestigioso. Tenía que conseguir las cosas por sí mismo, todo a base de esfuerzo, determinación.

Coraje.

Era lo que le sostenía. Y lo hacía por su familia, aunque no lo entendieran.

_Por ella, aunque ya no estuviera._

Y ese Vociferador, que su sorprendente hermano pequeño le había enviado hacía unos días.

"_¡¡Maldito seas Percy, cuando vuelvas pienso tirarte a un caldero lleno de ácido y pienso echar tus restos a los dragones de Charlie!. ¡Haz lo que debas hacer, y regresa o iré por ti y__… Y… ¡¡te romperé las gafas!!"_

_Le rompería las gafas._ No la nariz. Ni los dientes.

Una amenaza, muy muggle, y muy de Ron. Incapaz de hacer daño voluntariamente a aquellos a quienes quería, a los suyos.

En general ninguno de los Weasley había salido especialmente protector de los dos hermanos pequeños. No los tomaban en cuenta. Pero a Percy sí le preocupaban. El futuro de Ron, y por eso le envió una carta para hacerle ver que si seguía siendo amigo de Potter, podría acabar igual de desprestigiado que él ante el mundo mágico, con sus delirios de ser _El Elegido_.

Y Percy se llenó de orgullo cuando supo que de todos, Ron había sido también Prefecto. Al menos Ron no se había visto demasiado afectado por la perniciosa influencia de los gemelos. Ni siquiera Ginny.

Imitando a la perfección la impecable técnica de su madre para mover las escobas y los recogedores, continuó por la calle hasta que dio con la tienda.

Cerrada desde hacía meses.

Alargó la mano para tocar el escaparate, pero la retiró de inmediato. Tantos años junto a Fred y George le aconsejaban que si rozaba la persiana del cierre, podría transformarse en un cubo de agua, un canario de brillantes plumas amarillas, o un pollo de goma.

Algún día volvería a verlos. Y se sentirían orgullosos de él. _Como Penny._

OOOoOOoOOo

_**Gran Comedor**_

"Vale, el viernes entonces iremos a la fiesta…" Harry repasó a sus compañeros. "Ginny, Hermione y yo…"

Ron empezó a cortar su bistec como si eso no fuese con él; no era miembro del Club de Slughorn, así que no tenía posibilidad de ir a menos que fuera acompañando alguien. Hermione removió un poco en silencio sus judías verdes, y alzó los ojos de manera inconsciente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco no era miembro del Club tampoco, y le dio rabia pensar una cosa.

Que quería ir con él.

"Está bien." continuó Harry. "Yo creo que podríamos hacer algo. Ron podría ir con Hermione, yo podría invitar a Luna, Ginny podría invitar a Neville, y así podríamos estar todos."

Ginny sonrió ante la idea y miró a Hermione, pero su sonrisa despareció cuando vio que ella miraba hacia un punto del Comedor bien conocido; justo hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa, y de forma casual cogió un trozo de pan que partió para hacer barquitos en la salsa de su estofado.

"Yo propongo que Ron venga conmigo, Harry, tú vas con Luna, Neville después de todo no va a ir sin Hannah; que Hermione vaya con quien ella quiera." Añadió, mirando intencionadamente a Hermione.

Ésta no dijo nada, pero clavo fijamente su mirada en Ginny, comprendiendo la intención detrás de sus palabras.

"Bueno a mi me da lo mismo." Comentó Harry, dando un trago al zumo de calabaza. "Mañana a las siete en la Sala Común, los demás quedad con vuestras parejas donde queráis."

Harry y Neville se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, tal vez Harry tratara de convencer a Neville de ir a la fiesta aunque no pudieran llevar a Hannah, o tal vez buscando la manera para que ella también pudiera ir con ellos; Ron seguía callado y de mal humor. Ginny simplemente no le prestó atención, demasiado habituada a que Ron tuviera cambios de humor a menudo. Cuando se hartó de esperar a que Hermione hablara por fin, decidió que tenía que tomar ella la iniciativa.

"¿Me lo vas a contar o no?"

"¿El qué?" contestó Hermione, pelando su manzana con exagerado cuidado a fin de evitar su mirada.

"Vamos, no te hagas la tonta; te he echado un cable ahora mismo. Ahora, ¿me lo vas a contar?" repitió Ginny insistentemente.

Hermione paró de cortar, pero se negó en rotundo a mirar a Ginny.

"Me siento muy estúpida. Pero no puedo evitarlo, deseo ir a la fiesta, y me siento mal si fuera acompañada por alguien. Es como si fuese…" miró finalmente a Ginny y habló en voz más baja. _"Infiel." _

Ginny encogió un hombro, y no le dio mucha importancia, moviendo la mano para enfatizar su opinión.

"No le eres infiel a nadie por ir acompañada. Pero si lo que quieres es ir acompañada por él, _díselo_." Desenvolvió un bombón de la bandeja de postres. "Es tu último año en Hogwarts, Hermione. No dejes de hacer cosas que ya no podrás repetir en un futuro." Añadió, antes de meterse el bombón en la boca.

Y Hermione comprendió.

oOOoOOoOOo

Draco se preguntaba cuándo fue ese primer momento en el que todo el mundo pareció cambiar la felicidad por la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, por un estado de ansiedad perpetuo, un estado que no tenía que ver (no al menos directamente) con el hecho de estar enfrentándose a los EXTASIS.

Tenía a su lado a Blaise, que hacía días que no iba de gallito por la vida. Seguía siendo un déspota y un engreído, pero eso podría ser perfectamente aplicable a él mismo, si el hecho de mostrar orgullo por su sangre y sus orígenes, o por el hecho de ser incuestionablemente superior a la chusma que generalmente les rodeaba, era un defecto, claro.

Pero había algo más. Notaba que Blaise se iba a dormir tarde, y que era el primero que se despertaba. Notaba que en quidditch ahora Blaise era el que iba un poco más a rueda, y era quien no estaba precisamente muy agudo durante las clases, y que no era la primera vez que le preguntaba qué deberes habían puesto, porqué, o bien había olvidado apuntarlos, o había olvidado dónde los había apuntado.

Le entraron ganas de lanzarse un _Avada Kedavra_ a sí mismo. Porque estaba empezando a comportarse como Potter cuando le atosigó tanto en su sexto año.

"Eh, Blaise, ¿a quién vas a llevarte a la fiesta de Slughorn?" preguntó Daphne con una media sonrisa. "Eres el único de nuestro curso que ha sido invitado."

Blaise abrió la boca, e miró de reojo a Draco. Éste alzó las cejas, de nuevo sorprendido de que Blase no se hubiese acordado de que al día siguiente tenía la maldita fiesta que ese estúpido profesor organizaba, y a la que a él no le había invitado.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Nott alzaba la cabeza, pero volvía a agacharla para concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo; si es que estaba leyendo, claro. Ya no sabía qué era realidad y qué no.

"No… no lo había pensado. Cualquiera vale, supongo." Dijo haciendo una mueca Blaise.

Daphne se rio con Tracey Davies, y ésta se echó hacia atrás en su sitio, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vaya, Blaise, _cualquiera_ no vale, eso lo sabes."

"Cualquiera con _clase_, me refiero…" dijo él, fríamente, dejando totalmente implícito que para él, _"cualquiera"_ no era un término tan genérico. Se incorporó de improviso, sorprendiendo a todos los de alrededor. "Malfoy, ¿quieres venirte a la fiesta?"

Draco alzó las cejas absolutamente desconcertado; Crabbe y Goyle parecía que habían desencajado las mandíbulas, y las risitas de Daphne y Tracey se esfumaron ante la posibilidad, aterradora, de que Blaise y Draco fueran a la fiesta.

Juntos.

_Como pareja._

El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Pero Blaise resopló desdeñoso.

"Idiotas." Les soltó despreciativo, antes de dirigirse a Draco. "Draco, yo no sería tu pareja, que quede claro."

Draco soltó sin querer el aire que había contenido, ante la desconcertante propuesta. Ahora lo vio claro, en el momento además que Blaise se fue directo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw; se inclinó entre Siri Fawcett y Melinda Bobbin.

Y comprendió a qué se refería; más allá de sus cabezas, buscó sin querer la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero esa era una posibilidad remota, imposible, y mejor que no fuese ni siquiera tentadora.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Vestíbulo**_

"Está bien…" comentó Harry repasando la pluma en el listado. "…entonces, Susan, con Ernie, vosotros en la Enfermería y sus corredores, y Hermione, tú con Malfoy, la Lechucería y sus escaleras." Añadió, con un extraño deje en la voz.

Todos los Prefectos fruncieron el ceño, extrañados. Generalmente Hermione no iba a patrullar con Malfoy, ahora porque parecía que no querían estar nunca juntos, y antes porque parecía que no querían que fuesen vistos juntos, o no de forma tan fehaciente.

Draco se quedó un momento inmóvil y abrió la boca para discutir la decisión; pero Harry enrolló el pergamino ignorando al Slytherin de manera obvia y estudiada.

"Si tienes alguna queja ya conoces el procedimiento." Murmuró de forma casual Potter, metiendo el rollo de pergamino en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. "Nos vemos en una hora."

Todos empezaron a dispersarse para recorrer las rutas que les habían asignado patrullar. Hermione entonces empezó a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa; le había pedido cambiar a a Daphne como compañera de patrulla de Malfoy, y Harry, aunque se la quedó mirando de forma fija, alzó las manos como diciendo _"tú misma"._ Y sin embargo, ahora todas las escenas que había imaginado, todo lo que había planificado decirle a Malfoy para ese instante se habían borrado totalmente de la memoria.

Se colocó los guantes para salir hacia la Lechucería, y se puso la túnica de abrigo para intentar mostrarse tranquila, que no se diera cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

Corrección: Estaba _muy_ nerviosa. Ahora no tenía ni remota idea, aunque lo había pensado y meditado, de cómo le iba a decir que le gustaría ir con él a la fiesta de Slughorn.

De pronto Draco se dio la vuelta y se quedaron ambos mirándose, uno al otro; a solas en el enorme Vestíbulo que ya se había quedado desierto de Prefectos. Pero él echó a andar a grandes zancadas mientras se ponía la túnica de abrigo.

"Vámonos." dijo según pasaba al lado de Hermione, en un tono molesto y tirante.

Ella podría haber mostrado igual furia y temperamento. Pero se sintió más bien herida ante la posibilidad de que Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a que no estuvieran juntos, y de hecho, acostumbrado a que su compañía volvía a ser molesta, como siempre había sido. Tal vez patrullar juntos no había sido buena idea después de todo.

oOOoOOoOOo

Había llovido toda la tarde y el granito del suelo exterior tenía casi todos sus surcos encharcados; Hermione recordaba a su padre decirle que siempre tenía que tener cuidado con el aquaplanning, que siempre vigilara donde ponía sus pies… o sus ruedas.

Lástima, su padre no se hacía a la idea de que Hermione no tenía mucha intención de usar vehículos de ruedas sobre superficies mojadas.

Pero tampoco tenía intención de volver al mundo muggle. Después de todo lo que había pasado aquí, _no podía_ ser una muggle. _No quería_ ser muggle. _Ella no era muggle. _Pensó en la carta que le había cambiado la vida a los 12 años. La que le certificaba que ella era diferente de su entorno, y que su futuro ya no sería como había imaginado.

Draco abrió la puerta que daba a los terrenos perezosamente, y le cedió el paso apoyándose en el picaporte. Pero el gesto conmovió a Hermione; sabía que él lo hacía de forma inconsciente, aunque hacia ella el gesto de _no_ _cederle el paso_ siempre había sido totalmente _consciente_. Ella era inferior a él, según los canones de su educación. Escuchó a Draco cerrar la puerta, pero seguía sin decirle palabra.

"Mañana es la fiesta de Slughorn." Comentó ella, sin saber cómo abordar el tema. Sin saber si quería de verdad que él fuese con ella, y sin saber si de hecho, él querría ir con ella.

"Ya." Comentó él secamente.

Hermione miraba alrededor para buscar a aquellos alumnos que se intentaban escapar; los que habían esperado a última hora para escribir y enviar cartas a sus familiares. De momento la noche había caído pesada, los nubarrones amenazaban tormenta y sólo esperaba que no se mojaran durante su patrulla.

Al menos ese tiempo de perros disuadiría a cualquiera que pensara salir del Castillo. De forma mecánica, fueron hacia las escaleras que subían hacia la Lechucería, en un silencio incómodo. Él no le ponía las cosas fáciles.

"¿Quieres ir a la fiesta?" preguntó ella, ambiguamente.

Draco se detuvo a pie de la escalera de la Lechucería, y Hermione, unos peldaños por encima, se dio la vuelta para esperarle; él la miraba con ojos entornados, como si estuviese intentando utilizar la _Legeremancia_ sin varita, y ya puestos, _Legeremancia_ no verbal. Ella cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, sin saber cómo reaccionar ni qué añadir. Era como estar con un desconocido, y no podía acabar de creerlo.

"No especialmente." Respondió él; sin embargo, pareció querer rebajar el tono distante, desviando el rostro hacia la torre de la Lechucería. "Pero prefiero ir, después de que Zabini…" se interrumpió y agitó la cabeza. "Da igual. Al final voy."

De todas las escenas que Hermione había imaginado, ésta no había entrado en sus planes; se quedó quieta en las escaleras tratando de asimilar lo que no tenía planeado. Ella no era buena improvisando, era buena planeando con antelación, calculando escenarios y reacciones. Draco subió las escaleras como si no hubiese pasado nada del otro mundo, pero al darse cuenta de que subía solo, volvió hacia su compañera, que se había quedado inmóvil.

Y ella pensando que podría serle _"infiel"_ si iba con Ron.

Y él directamente iría por su lado a la fiesta de Slughorn sin tener en cuenta nada más. Ni teniéndola en cuenta a ella.

Alzó la cabeza tragando todo su orgullo herido y subió como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Pero ahora no estaba ni siendo consciente de hacia dónde iba ni de por qué. Podría estar la escalera de la Lechucería reventada de estudiantes vulnerando todas las normas del Colegio, que ella no se habría ni dado cuenta.

"Granger." Dijo Malfoy a su lado, cuando con un par de zancadas alcanzó la marcha que llevaba ella. "Granger, si vas a este ritmo llegarás con la lengua fuera a la Lechucería."

Pero ella no contestó. A veces parecía que Malfoy podía ser tan espesito como Ron con respecto a estas cosas. No podía creérselo. Malfoy sabía perfectamente cuando decía las cosas, cómo las decía, por qué las decía y siempre tenían un propósito. Ahí donde Ron era sincero y bruto hasta decir basta, Malfoy lo hacía siempre con una intencionalidad. Con un objetivo. Y el hecho de estar haciéndose el tonto era muy propio de los Slytherin.

Taimados. Ingeniosos. Tramposos. Manipuladores.

Bajó el ritmo, y decidió tomárselo con la misma frialdad.

"Nos veremos entonces en la fiesta, Malfoy." Dijo simplemente.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor**_

"Si quieres puedo dejarle calvo." Dijo Ginny sentada en el suelo frente a la chimenea, compartiendo una manta con Hermione. "¿Eso dijo?"

"Seguro que va con Fawcett." Murmuró Hermione, sin dejar de mirar las llamas, entre dolida y furiosa. "Lleva meses y meses detrás de él."

"No creo. Fawcett no es del Club de las Eminencias." Respondió Ginny haciéndose una coleta con la varita. "Pero su amiga Melinda Bobbin sí lo es."

"Me da igual." Respondió Hermione, sin moverse y sin hacer caso al _"ya, claro" _de Ginny. "Sólo tengo que conseguir ir con alguien también y punto."

"Pues no sé con quién podrías ir…" dijo Ginny. "Tienes un día para encontrar una pareja, y no sé yo… yo llevo a Ron, y Harry a Luna…" se interrumpió meditando la extraña combinación y lo más sorprendente, el hecho de que Ron estuviera de mejor humor ante la posibilidad de ir con Luna. "Podrías ir con Seamus."

"Me cae bien Seamus, pero es como ir con Harry para Malfoy."

"Lástima que no puedas ir ya con Cormac McLaggen. Funcionó muy bien con Ron." Murmuró Ginny mirando a su amiga. "Sólo tenemos que encontrar a alguien…"

"¿…igual de pulpo y sobón?" concluyó la frase Hermione.

"No," contestó Ginny tranquilamente. "Iba a decir alguien igual de eficaz."

"Ya. Pues dime tú quién."

Ginny sonrió echándose hacia el sofá y encogiendo las piernas en el suelo.

"Creo que tal vez no deberías ir con nadie, sino hacer lo que a él le molesta de verdad. Que hables con todo el mundo, que tipos como Krum te hagan caso, que los profesores digan que eres la mejor alumna del Colegio… cosas de esas."

"Dije que no quería utilizar a Viktor en todo esto." Respondió con dignidad Hermione.

"No te digo que hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, o algo que rompa al menos 300 normas escritas y no escritas del Colegio respecto al tema alumno-profesor…" respondió Ginny. "Tan sólo sigue tu vida sin Malfoy, que es parece lo que él te está pidiendo que hagas."

Hermione se calló cuando bajaron por la escalera Lavender y Parvati, en pijama, riéndose por lo bajini.

"Oh, no sabíamos que quedaba alguien en la Sala Común." Murmuró Lavender entre risitas. Fueron al sofá que quedaba detrás de Hermione y Ginny y se acomodaron en él.

"Sí… es que normalmente no prestamos mucha atención a tu cama, podríamos haber visto que estaba vacía." Comentó con una cruda sinceridad Parvati. Hermione rodó los ojos cuando ellas hablaban así, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero pareció cambiar de idea.

"Hum… Lavender ¿tú tenías un vestido que quizá podrías prestarle a Hermione para la fiesta de mañana… verdad…?" preguntó inocentemente.

Lavender miró con profesionalidad a Hermione, y alzó una ceja críticamente.

"Bueno Ginny, teniendo en cuenta que Hermione tiene menos pecho que yo…"

"Y menos cintura…" añadió Parvati.

"Y más cadera…" siguió Lavender.

Ginny apretó el brazo de Hermione, que parecía querer lanzarles a ambas un _Cruciatus_, para continuar hablando sin dar importancia al tonito que empleaban sus compañeras.

"Sí, sí, lo que digáis, pero ¿tendrías ese vestido?"

"Sí, tengo alguno que podría prestarle." Añadió Lavender con un bostezo. "¿Lo quieres para la fiesta de Slughorn? Vale, sin problema."

Maravillada y sorprendida por la inesperada perspicacia de Brown, y hasta cierto punto, por su generosidad, Ginny asintió inmediatamente y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

Pero Hermione estaba casi petrificada cuando vio la revista que sus dos compañeras de dormitorio estaban leyendo, y creyó leer algo tan estúpido como _"aumenta tu pecho en tres sencillos hechizos."_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

El alto personaje tenía una sonrisa sardónica mientras contemplaba una pared plagada de platitos de porcelana con imágenes de gatitos. Unos durmiendo, unos lamiendo la superficie como si estuviesen extrañamente encerrados en dos dimensiones, otros mirando fijamente…

No era el tipo de decoración que veía para adornar el despacho del máximo responsable de la comunidad mágica. Claro que eso era una minucia. Ella que se preocupara de sus platitos y de sus espantosos visillos de estridente rosa.

Introdujo la enguantada mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pergamino rectangular lacrado en verde. Extendió los pliegues y leyó con indiferencia su contenido; oyó la puerta cerrarse a unos pocos pasos. Volvió a meter la carta en el bolsillo, pero un grabado en ella no le pasó desapercibida a la recién llegada.

"¡Carta de Hogwarts!" exclamó con una falsa alegría Dolores Umbridge, apartándose los pliegues de su túnica en las muñecas. "No me digas que a estas alturas te está llegando la carta de admisión…" añadió con una estridente carcajada.

Su visitante no hizo ningún comentario, pero amplió su sonrisa burlona, admirándose del escaso sentido del humor de la mujer, y de su, no obstante, agudeza. No se le había pasado por alto que la carta, efectivamente, tenía el emblema del Colegio de Magia.

"En fin…" dijo ella, acercándose a un aparador donde comprobó la tetera de porcelana. "Tengo recuerdos tan hermosos del Colegio…" añadió dramáticamente. Agitó la varita para que pudieran tener una entrevista con un poco de té y pastas. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, mostrando una de las sillas de visita para que se sentara.

El hombre se desprendió de los guantes y se acomodó en la silla, mirando fijamente a la futura Ministra de Magia.

"_Ejem ejem"_

Apretó la mandíbula mordiendo en las muelas, como solía ocurrirle cada vez que escuchaba ese estúpido carraspeo. Invitándole a contarle el contenido de la carta, y sus intenciones.

Como que iba a decírselas. Iba lista.

Pero Dolores Umbridge _era lista._ Y él lo sabía. Sabía que se agazapaba tras gatitos de porcelana, visillos de color rosa y túnicas carentes de gusto.

"Señora Secretaria…" dijo con voz melosa, utilizando tramposamente su título, y no su nombre de pila como solía hacer, y mientras inclinaba la cabeza agradeciendo el té que no pensaba ni probar. "…por alguna razón quise ese listado de profesores… esto es simplemente… una anécdota sin importancia."

"Oh…" exclamó ella, con falsa sorpresa. "Vamos, vamos, nada de lo que te rodea es _sin importancia…"_

"Efectivamente." Contestó él, removiendo con parsimonia la taza de té. "Por algo estoy encargándome de limpiar ese Colegio." Se inclinó hacia delante y clavó sus ojos oscuros en la mujer, que frunció el ceño nerviosamente. "¿O prefieres que alguien se vaya de la lengua… o que alguien sepa qué ocurre por allí, por qué y sobre todo… _qué ocurrirá?"_

Umbridge se quedó un momento quieta, asimilando la respuesta y calculando con cuidado la suya. Estaban metidos en eso, y al igual que ella dependía de él, también dependía de que él cuidara mucho ciertos detalles que tenían que permanecer para siempre ocultos, secretos.

"Haz lo que debas, por supuesto." Contestó ella finalmente, bebiendo un poco de su taza. "Pero que sea antes de mi nombramiento. No quiero que se relacione una gestión nefasta con mi estreno en mi mandato."

Él se quedó mirando a la mujer con una mueca burlona, y se echó hacia atrás, dejando en la mesa la taza con el té que no había probado.

"Excelente. Eso imaginaba." Consultó su reloj. "Sólo quería asegurarme que seguías en la misma dirección…" se incorporó. "Déjame a mi Hogwarts. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar." Añadió complacido.

Se fue hacia la puerta, sin esperar que ella se incorporara a acompañarle. Se colocó los guantes de algodón blanco en las manos y se dio la vuelta con elegancia.

"Por cierto. ¿Qué clase de saludo de bienvenida piensas dar al Primer Ministro muggle?"

Dolores sonrió y dejó su taza vacía en el platito y se echó hacia atrás en el alto respaldo de su silla.

"Es un novato. No tendrá ni idea de lo que le espera."

Él sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta.

Porque significaba que tenía campo libre para arrasar todo lo que apestara a muggle en su mundo. Y la ventaja de estar apoyado institucionalmente.

Plan perfecto. Sólo hay que tener paciencia.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, dispuesto a adentrarse en la lluviosa noche de Londres.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

* * *

_Estoy ya en la recta final. Calculo que en dos o tres capítulos más daré por finalizado 1998, y con él, este primer bloque del fic. Hay cosas que comentaré en el LJ, pero ya las subiré. El resto, bien, sobre todo quería mostrar que aquí cada uno tiene intenciones muy diferentes, expectativas y propósitos de lo más colorido. _

_En el próximo habrá la fiesta de Slughorn. Y de camino hacia la recta final, siguiente muerte. _

_A quienes tenéis exámenes, mucha suerte y mucha fuerza de voluntad :). Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente._


	30. Imperius In crescendo

_Hola,_

_Como he tardado en subir, no entretengo, sigo al final para quien le interese. Gracias por leer, por la paciencia en la espera, y por los comentarios también__**: Lil-Evans, EugeArt, Saiph Lestrange, Nott Mordred, Lazylid, cris239, Sabaku no Akelos, Lara evans, Nattu, norma, Annirve, Yedra Phoenix, Nicole Daidouji, Isa Malfoy, Lulii **__(tres veces :),__** Caperucita Roja, Nasirid, aryqueenblack, victoria krum **__(dos veces :O ),__** rosa, blackstarshine.**_

ooOOooOOoo

_**Pequeño resumen:**__ Slughorn ha convocado su tradicional fiesta de Navidad a los miembros del Club de las Eminencias y sus acompañantes. Ron ha enviado un Vociferador a Percy, que se encuentra trabajando de incógnito por los alrededores del Callejón Diagón a fin de averiguar más sobre la identidad de los asesinos de Penelope Clearwater. El misterioso individuo ha concertado una cita con la futura Ministra de Magia para aclarar lo muy implicados que están ambos; él será quien se encargue de apartar hijos de muggles de Hogwarts, mientras que ella será quien haga institucional toda la segregación por motivo de sangre._

_**Advertencia:**__ capítulo __**extra-largo**__. El más largo de todo el fic. El título hace mención al ritmo que he impuesto en el capítulo. Lento, pausado al principio, y todo se precipita hacia el final, con un ritmo mucho más frenético, y una tensión que he procurado que esté muy latente (no obvia). A ver si os gusta el experimento._

* * *

**Capítulo 30. Imperius, In crescendo**

_**"En otro tiempo la maldición Imperius le dio al Ministerio muchos problemas."**__ - Barty Crouch Jr. (como Ojoloco Moody). Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego._

ooOOooOOoo

_**Viernes 11 de diciembre de 1998**_

_**Dormitorio de chicas de 7º. Torre de Gryffindor**_

Hermione miraba el vestido que Lavender le había ofrecido generosamente, una túnica de manga larga, escote redondo, y la tela era de color rojo oscuro.

"Muy… _Gryffindor"_ murmuró Ginny con una sonrisa maquiavélica, sentada en la cama de Hermione y estudiando el vestido con ojo profesional. "Por lo de atrevido, osado, arriesgado…"

Sin embargo, Parvati y Lavender gritaron de alegría cuando vieron el vestido en cuestión. El hecho de que Lavender gritara también era bastante sorprendente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era _su propio vestido_.

"¡Estás radiante, Hermione!" exclamó Parvati.

"¡Sí, quién iría a decirlo de ti!. ¡Si no tienes nada de feminidad!" exclamó Lavender, comprobando el esmalte de uñas en sus finos dedos; Hermione echó una mirada fulminante a las dos chicas desde su reflejo en el espejo. Pero se mordió el labio, nerviosa. "De hecho, me sorprende que te siente hasta bien, porque yo tengo un tipo más bien continental, ya sabéis…" dijo, con las manos en la cadera. "Muchas curvas y todo eso…"

"Ah, claro…" le respondió Ginny mordazmente. "Entonces el tipo continental es el de tener el trasero gordo…" Lavender lanzó una mirada furibunda a Ginny, que la ignoró olímpicamente. Ésta saltó de la cama con gracia y se fue hacia la puerta. "Nos veremos en la fiesta Hermione…"

"Hum… chicas… tengo un pequeño problema." Murmuró Hermione mirándose en el espejo del rincón; Parvati levantó una ceja, sorprendida y escéptica.

"Bueno Hermione, tampoco hace falta ponerse así, ya sabemos que no tienes el cuerpo de una veela…"

Lavender asintió muy seriamente.

"Exacto, y hay cosas que definitivamente no tienen arreglo, como tu pelo."

Hermione apretó los labios. No es que ni Lavender ni Parvati tuviesen intención de insultarla ni nada parecido, pero siempre se las arreglaban para no fingir ni ser hipócritas, al contrario, le decían la verdad más cruda a la cara, como los viejos, los niños y los borrachos. Por lo cual casi parecía que tenía que estarles agradecida.

"_La espalda…"_ dijo ella con la mandíbula tensa. "La espalda está…"

"_Desnuda."_ Añadió con intención de ayudar Lavender, asintiendo felizmente con la cabeza.

"Pero…" Hermione se giró, y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para comprobar, por enésima vez, que no había crecido milagrosamente un pedazo de tela que cubriera la espalda de su vestido. "Pero… ¿y si me resfrío?"

Lavender y Parvati se miraron y se echaron a reír con una sonora carcajadas.

"Créeme, Hermione…" dijo Parvati, secándose las lágrimas. "Si tú llevas eso, Malfoy no tendrá ningún inconveniente por mantenerte calentita."

Ambas amigas se miraron de nuevo, y volvieron a estallar en risas.

"O Krum…"

"¡Basta!" Hermione se mordió el labio y se mesó el cabello indomable. "¡Y dejad de reíros!. Ayudadme con el pelo…"

Parvati se incorporó de la cama y agarró su varita. Empujó a Hermione hasta una silla y probó varios hechizos para alisar o al menos rizar delicadamente la melena rebelde.

"Lo que yo daría por ir con a esa fiesta…" suspiró Patil, mientras comprobaba el efecto del bucle. "¿Sabéis quién está guapísimo este año?"

Hermione se mordió el labio. En buena hora se había quedado ahí con ellas, o Ginny la había dejado sola; esto era uno de los motivos por los que, sin duda, sus mejores amigos eran _chicos_. No podía aguantar tres minutos de conversación con sus compañeras de habitación.

"Dean, por supuesto." Exclamó Lavender, atándose con la varita la cinta del zapato izquierdo, que no estaba emparejado con el derecho.

"No. Michael Corner." Contesto Parvati con firmeza.

Lavender interrumpió el hechizo y miró ceñuda a su amiga. Hermione no podía mover la cabeza sin arrancarse media melena, en manos de Parvati, y se preguntó qué cara habría puesto ésta.

"Bueno…" Lavender pareció olvidar que tenía los zapatos diferentes, y se levantó por la habitación pasando la mano por los doseles de las camas, en un gesto que intentaba ser casual. "No es verdad… tiene un pelo aún más imposible que el de Hermione… y es demasiado alto y delgado… y no… Me gustan los hombres más fuertes, y más musculosos…"

Hermione sintió las risitas de Parvati, y ésta interrumpió el peinado.

"Claro… y Dean Thomas resulta que es precisamente así… fuerte y musculoso… no te digo."

Hermione alzó las cejas. En eso al menos Parvati tenía razón. Michael Corner era alto y delgado, y Dean no era tampoco ningún tipo fuerte y musculoso como sugería Lavender.

"Tú estás ciega, Lav." Contestó Parvati, continuando el peinado de Hermione. "¿No le has visto bien?. Le está sentando de maravilla entrenar Quidditch…" añadió.

Lavender no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se sentó en la cama de Hermione y jugueteó con la tarjeta de invitación a la fiesta.

"Pero no tienes posibilidades con él."

Parvati volvió a parar el peinado, y Hermione empezó a enfadarse. Tenía media melena encrespada como era habitual en ella. Otra parte estaba elevada y enganchada torpemente en la parte alta de su cabeza, y el resto estaba en elegantes bucles castaños. Es decir, tenía el peinado a medias. Y si seguían cotorreando, probablemente la fiesta de Slughorn terminaría, y ella se quedaría ahí, plantada toda la noche con ese pelo ridículo.

"¿Cómo que no?. ¿Por qué dices eso?" Parvati se giró a su amiga, ignorando totalmente a Hermione.

"Porque… a Michael Corner le gustaba Ginny Weasley y salía con ella." Añadió rápidamente Lavender, y teniendo en parte razón.

"Qué idiotez, eso fue hace mucho y además, Ginny está con Harry y así se quedará." Contestó Parvati molesta.

"Hum… Parvati… ¿podrías terminar el peinado?" preguntó Hermione, casi con miedo de interrumpir la sesuda conversación de las chicas, pero también porque estaba harta.

Parvati cogió otro mechón y procedió a rizarlo convenientemente. Lavender torció los labios y prestó atención, como si fuese la primera vez, a sus desparejados pies.

"Además…" añadió Parvati. "¿A ti qué más te da?. Tú ya estás con Dean, que es el que te interesaba desde que terminaste con Ron. La que está compuesta y sin novio es Hermione."

"_Gracias,_ Parvati" añadió sarcástica Hermione, con ganas de añadir _"ya somos dos",_ pero sin atreverse a que Parvati en un arranque de furia le quemara el pelo o algo peor. Siempre se las arreglaban para hablar de ella como si no estuviera en la habitación. Lo cual no sabía si era malo o bueno.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Mazmorras de Pociones. Fiesta de Slughorn**_

El viejo profesor había decorado profusamente las mazmorras para darles un aspecto agradable. De un tocadiscos mágico sonaba música ambiental, y aunque no era exactamente adecuada para bailarla, al menos relajaba la atmósfera. Además, estaba muy bien iluminada con lámparas de hadas.

Había colocado cortinas y drapeados por las paredes de brillante color esmeralda, y los brillos daban multitud de tonalidades verdes. El suelo estaba cubierto por una tarima de madera, para evitar el desagradable efecto del granito. Las mesas tenían mantelerías de color marrón dorado, y enormes bandejas y pucheros ofrecían comida y bebida a los invitados.

Para ser una fiesta privada, estaba bastante concurrida. Filch estaba apostado en la puerta como un gorila de un pub, tieso como una vela. Pero extrañamente pálido, aferrado a su gata como si fuese una tabla salvadora, extraña actitud, tal vez causada por la cantidad de gente de renombre que acudiría, o porque Peeves podría dejarle en ridículo de un momento a otro.

oOOoOOoOOo

"¡Ron!" exclamó Hermione apartándose de Ron y de la chaqueta negra de su túnica. "¡No pienso taparme con un burka, digas lo que digas!"

"¿Qué es un burka?" preguntó interesada Luna como si no estuviera presenciando una discusión. Harry miró de reojo a Ginny y ella rodó los ojos; el primero directamente fue hacia Ron y lo arrastró hacia la fiesta.

"Vamos, Ron, ahora no te pongas en plan padre porque no viene a cuento." Dijo con tranquilidad Harry.

"¡Has visto el vestido que lleva!" exclamó Ron. "¡Está casi… desnuda!"

Ginny se echó a reír.

"¡Ron eres un idiota!. ¡Ese vestido se lo ha prestado Lavender!. ¡Y desde luego, no va desnuda!"

"¡Es diferente, Lavender es una chica…!"

Hermione entornó los ojos y sacó la varita de algún sitio imposible, al tratarse de un vestido que evidentemente no llevaba bolsillos.

"¡Ronald Weasley, vuelve a insinuar que soy demasiado marimacho, o que soy fea o algo así y te aseguro que no podrás ser padre en lo que te queda de vida!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Luna de nuevo. "Yo creo que Ronald piensa que vas a pasar frío en las mazmorras."

Hermione miró de reojo a Luna y guardó la varita. Los cinco fueron en silencio hacia la puerta de la fiesta; atestada de alumnos elegidos por el elitista profesor, y personas de todas las edades. Harry reconoció a algunos de ellos, pero la mayoría eran perfectos desconocidos para él.

"¡Harry, mi querido muchacho…!"

Harry cerró los ojos verdes cuando escuchó al profesor Slughorn a su espalda, encantado de tenerle en la fiesta.

"¡Profesor!"

"Encantado de tenerte por aquí… y… ¿éstos son?" preguntó Slughorn mirando al grupo de Harry. "¡Ah, sí!," exclamó antes de que Harry pudiese responder. "Lovegood, por supuesto… su padre tiene un interesante periódico…" añadió en un tono ambiguo.

Luna se mostró radiante, y Ron a su lado le entregó directamente un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla a fin de evitar que Luna dijera alguna cosa… de las suyas, básicamente. Por lo menos los pendientes eran sólo dos conchas pequeñas de mar, y el vestido era de color azul pálido, bastante discreto tratándose de los estándares de Luna.

"¡Ah, por supuesto, las señoritas Weasley y Granger! Y…" dijo mirando a Ron, al que ni recordaba normalmente en las clases.

"Ronald Weasley"

"Sí, Weasley… ¡Weasley!" exclamó Slughorn como si acabara de reparar en la coincidencia del apellido con Ginny.

"Es mi hermano." Dijo Ginny inmediatamente.

Ron resopló y pareció dispuesto a entablar una discusión, si no fuera porque Slughorn agarró del brazo a Harry y lo arrastró a conocer a otros distinguidos invitados de la fiesta.

"Genial. Ahora me quedo sin acompañante." Murmuró Ginny, acercándose a Hermione y mirando con curiosidad como Luna se llevaba a Ron del brazo para que fueran a bailar con otros grupos, mientras él protestaba _"¡que he dicho que yo no bailo!" _y ella le respondía, tranquilamente _"¿Y qué? Si a mi no me gusta bailar…"_

"Por cierto… ¿desde cuándo Ron y Luna están tanto tiempo juntos?" preguntó Ginny a Hermione, alzando una ceja como si hasta ese momento no hubiera caído en la cuenta. Colin Creevey se había colado en la fiesta para hacer fotos, y Ginny rodó los ojos; de modo que había conseguido convencer a Slughorn para que hiciera un reportaje de la fiesta.

Pero Hermione se había quedado mirando fijamente al otro lado del salón. Blaise Zabini iba del brazo de Melinda Bobbin. Y Siri Fawcett estaba hablando con Draco mientras le ponía la mano encima del brazo cada… tres segundos por lo menos. Ginny le entregó a su amiga un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y siguió la mirada endurecida de Hermione. Dio un sorbo de su bebida y se pasó la mano por su peinado, recogido en un elegante moño sobre la nuca.

"Al menos era lo que nos esperábamos, ¿no?" Ginny enganchó el brazo en el de Hermione. "Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí…" miró alrededor y puso cara de sorpresa cuando vio a Viktor Krum hablando con un individuo alto y moreno vestido de negro. "¡Profesor, qué alegría encontrarlo aquí…!" exclamó mientras arrastraba intencionadamente a Hermione hacia ellos.

oOOoOOoOOo

Viktor giró la cabeza, mientras su acompañante observaba con ojos agudos y oscuros a la pareja que se aproximaba. Éste último miró fijamente a Ginny y sus cabellos pelirrojos recogidos y pareció observar algo o alguien en otro lado del salón. Murmuró una disculpa y se alejó.

Ninguna de ellas hizo mucho caso, y entablaron conversación directamente con Viktor, vestido con una túnica de color rojo muy oscuro y negro, que hizo gracia a Ginny, por lo bien que combinaba con el vestido de Hermione.

Ésta miró un momento encima del hombro, hacia el grupo de Malfoy, que simplemente alzó los ojos hacia ella, sin mover ni un solo músculo del cuerpo. Y se sintió mejor; él sí se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado en la fiesta. Era más consciente de ella de lo que quería mostrar o incluso… sentir.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando que Malfoy sólo viera esa espalda que hasta ese momento había lamentado llevar desnuda. Pero que ya no.

oOOoOOoOOo

"Disculpad…" murmuró Blaise un poco rígido. "Vuelvo enseguida…"

Siri y Melinda murmuraron algo de ir a empolvarse la nariz, y Draco se apoyó en la pared decorada de verde, mirando fijamente a Blaise. Salió fuera y le dio la sensación de que iba también hacia los baños, y dudaba mucho que fuese a empolvarse la nariz también.

Le molestaba del todo tener la sensación de que estaba volviéndose tan paranoico como el idiota de Potter. Y le molestaba más por saber que Potter encima había tenido razón al comportarse como un verdadero paranoico cuando se trató de él.

"Malfoy."

Draco rodó los ojos.

Hablando del rey de Roma…

"Potter. Justo con quien quería rematar la noche más aburrida de mi vida."

Harry se sentó en la zona de los sofás, que era el lugar donde estaba el grupo de Malfoy, y sorbió un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, tan aliviado por haberse zafado de Slughorn y sus interminables invitados, que podía aguantar sin inmutarse las pullas de Draco. A decir verdad, casi las prefería a una noche interminable de halagos y de admiradores que probablemente sólo estaban deslumbrados por el apellido Potter, sin importarles realmente lo que escondía ese nombre.

Al menos Malfoy lo sabía. Insufrible y pedante como era, pero al menos él sí lo sabía.

"No sabía que ibas a venir a la fiesta. Hermione dijo que vendría sola." Comentó Harry mirando a Draco por encima del vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

Draco arrugó la frente, sin comprender bien a qué se refería Potter.

"Yo le dije a Granger que iba a venir. ¿Qué tiene que ver Granger?"

Harry dejó de beber y abrió al boca, comprendiendo.

"Ah." Se pasó la lengua por los labios y dejó el vaso en una mesita junto a la butaca en la que estaba sentado. "Entonces era eso, venías, _pero con otra."_

Draco entornó los ojos; y también comprendió. De modo que Hermione había estado a punto de pedirle que fuera con él. Por un momento, olvidó a Zabini y sus comportamientos extraños y clavó sus ojos grises en Harry.

"Granger iba a pedirme venir con ella." Comentó, más que preguntó. Alzó los ojos y vio que ahora Hermione estaba hablando con Krum, pero ya no estaba la Weasley con ellos. Ahora estaban Krum y Granger. Hablando. _Solos. _Y endureció las facciones, porque aunque prefería no haber ido a la fiesta con ella, tampoco quería decir que le gustara que ella estuviese en fiesta _con otro._

Harry siguió su mirada y sonrió de medio lado. Se incorporó y le dio una palmada en el hombro, más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario.

"Ahora a lamentarlo…" murmuró según se iba hacia Ron, Luna y Ginny, donde ellas parecían más contentas por bailar y arrastrar a Ron para que las acompañara, entre carcajadas. Pero Draco tiró del brazo de Harry para evitar que se fuera.

"Potter, ¿cómo lograste averiguar lo que yo intentaba hacer cuando estábamos en sexto?"

Harry torció la boca en una perfecta imitación de las muecas burlonas de su rival y alzó una ceja, ante semejante y muy directa pregunta.

"Porque soy muy observador y muy inteligente. Ya ves."

Malfoy le soltó el brazo a Harry, resoplando desdeñoso.

"¿Acaso intentas averiguar si Krum y Hermione están juntos?" preguntó maliciosamente Harry.

Draco arrugó la frente cuando escuchó esa pregunta.

"¿Qué… de qué...?" miró hacia la pareja, unos cuantos metros más alejados de ellos, y volvió a clavar los ojos en Harry. "Imbécil… No, no es por eso."

Harry alzó las negras cejas, pero se encogió de hombros. Se dispuso a irse, pero se dio la vuelta, como si hubiese cambiado de idea.

"Tu actitud. Era demasiado rara." Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Draco escépticamente. "A ver, ¿a quién quieres espiar?"

"Da igual." Dijo Draco, mirando hacia otro lado. Se topó con una mirada de alguien alto, moreno, que no conocía, y alzó las cejas. Bajó la voz. "Ése mismo, por ejemplo. ¿Qué coño está mirando?"

Harry asomó la cabeza estirando el cuello sobre las cabezas de los invitados, pero el personaje había desaparecido.

"¡Idiota!…" Draco tiró de Harry y evitó que siguiera mirando de forma tan descarada. "Potter, ¿es que no sabes fijarte en la gente sin que la gente se fije _en ti?" _rodó los ojos. "No me extraña, con tanto periodista, premio, admiradores, fotógrafos y autógrafos… Anda, fíjate en ése, pero hazlo _discretamente_. Menudo auror de mierda que serías."

Harry torció el labio. Y procuró fijarse mejor esta vez. A él ese hombre no le resultaba familiar. Parecía un tipo normal y corriente, bastante comedido. Entre tantos invitados no llegaba ni siquiera a ver de quién se trataba o cómo iba vestido, según se alejaba para salir del salón. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Le habrás gustado. Yo tendré éxito con periodistas y admiradores, como dices tú. Lo mismo tú le vas a los tíos."

Draco agarró un vaso de whisky de fuego de una bandeja que traía un elfo cerca.

"Mientras no te guste a ti…"

"Pues no." Respondió Harry con indiferencia.

"Qué alivio." Murmuró Draco, dando un buen trago al whisky.

ooOOooOOoo

Blaise se apoyó en la pared, pálido incluso para su piel oscura; ir a los baños había sido una excusa... sabía que tenía que dar la cara,_ en persona_. Por primera vez en su vida, sabía qué se sentía al verse intimidado.

"Tienes una oportunidad, si quieres ser de los nuestros entonces. Sobreviviste de alguna manera en las mazmorras." Susurró uno de los que estaban junto a él. De fondo, las risas, la música… y él desconcertado ante la perspectiva de tener otra oportunidad.

Blaise se tocó el brazo que aquel fénix había curado. No se veía capaz de volver a esas mazmorras, ni se veía capaz de llevar a alguien hasta ellas.

"No importa. Tienes este mes de plazo, Blaise. Y ahora… hay más cosas que requieren nuestra atención. Un celador, por ejemplo."

Blaise cerró los ojos y suspiró, quedándose solo. Volvió a frotarse el brazo, con la impresión de que no sería capaz. No podría volver a entrar en las mazmorras, ni podría hacer nada más.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Puente del Círculo de Piedra**_

Argus Filch se retorció las manos nerviosamente. Algo andaba mal. Muy mal. Esa lechuza le había dicho que se quedara a esa hora en ese puente desierto; hacía frío y mucha humedad provocada por la lluvia incesante. El Castillo estaba parcialmente iluminado, pero el puente estaba muy oscuro.

De un extremo desde el Círculo de Piedra, apareció una figura enlutada. Del otro, procedente del Castillo, apareció otra. Una le resultaba familiar. Y según se aproximaban, y pese a la oscuridad, el viejo celador pensó que realmente ambos le resultaban conocidos. Inquietantemente conocidos.

"Hice… no hice…" murmuró nerviosamente cuando ambos se aproximaron, aferrándose a la Señora Morris. Sabía que había mucha gente que había venido al Castillo con motivo de la fiesta. Que había gente extraña, o gente demasiado conocida, o absolutos desconocidos, o tal vez no tanto, tal vez…

_Su cabeza era un caos. _

_No lo recordaba. _

Sólo estaba seguro de que tenía que _obedecer_. Como cuando tienes la sensación de estar en sueños, y tener que asomarse al puente, todo lo que pudiera, que se asomara, y que se dejara caer por él. Y tener una idea vaga, imprecisa de que eso no estaba bien, que eso en sueños no estaba bien… y menos aún, en la realidad.

Sólo se oyó el grito y un golpe seco.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Fiesta de Slughorn**_

Hermione observó la fiesta. Muchos grupos, compañeros muy arregladitos, risas, baile y alcohol. Sonrió cuando vio a Ron tratando de seguir unos extraños pasos que le indicaba Luna, y a Ginny que estaba bailando con muchísimo estilo junto a Harry, más cohibido.

Se estiró rígidamente cuando Malfoy se puso junto a ella, e inconscientemente, Hermione clavó sus ojos en Melinda y Siri, que venían riéndose. Se mordió el labio al ver que el vestido azul cobalto de Siri era de una hechura impecable. Que le sentaba como un guante. Y aunque sospechaba que su vestido era bonito y tenía estilo, después de todo Lavender tenía talento para las cosas más superficiales del mundo, no era un vestido suyo, ni estaba hecho a medida.

"Veo que te lo pasas muy bien con Krum."

Hermione resopló.

"No es asunto tuyo."

Draco no respondió.

"Además," continuó ella como si no pudiese soportar guardárselo. "Tú tampoco lo estás pasando mal con ellas." Dijo, apuntando con la boca hacia la pareja de Ravenclaws.

Draco miró de reojo a las dos, y buscó con la mirada a Blaise, que todavía no había llegado.

"¿Y Krum?"

"Ha salido al baño." Se cruzó de brazos y miró con el rostro apretado. "¿Qué quieres?"

_Buena pregunta_, se dijo a sí mismo Malfoy. Miró… No… _admiró_ el peinado que había cambiado los rizos indomables en una melena tan sólo, y era ya mucho decir de ella, _rizada_. Los brazos cruzados sobre el escote redondo que realzaba el busto sin la malicia y la doble intencionalidad de otras chicas, entre ellas la propia Fawcett. Y se fijó en que, pese a todo, ella llevaba la lágrima que le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Ese día que sólo le hizo recordar que era Malfoy por el hecho de poderse permitir comprar una joya extremadamente cara. Una joya que ella no había pedido, ni había deseado ni siquiera. Pero la tenía, cuando él esperaba que la hubiera destruido o al menos echado al fondo de su baúl.

Volvió a la realidad cuando ella chascó la lengua.

"Creo que yo haré lo mismo." Dijo, dejando confundido a Draco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería a ir al baño con tal de no estar junto a él. Vio que ella se escabullía entre los invitados, no sin antes aferrar la primera bebida de una mesita contigua.

Y no pudo evitarlo. La siguió, dando un trago al whisky de fuego que llevaba en el vaso. Había perdido ya la cuenta de todos los que se había metido en el cuerpo.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Pasillo de las mazmorras**_

"Suéltame." Dijo Hermione, soltando el brazo de un tirón. Bebió de un solo trago el vaso que llevaba en la otra mano, y sacó la lengua en un gesto que intentaba escupir el ardor de la bebida, y arrugó la nariz porque no había esperado el sabor fuerte del alcohol del whisky, al que tampoco estaba acostumbrada. La exclamación medio asqueada le provocó una media sonrisa a Draco, y aprovechó para tirar de su brazo y llevarla hacia una zona del pasillo un poco más apartada.

Le quitó el vaso a Hermione y lo tiró con descuido al suelo, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos a sus pies.

"¡Ay!" exclamó ella, apartando los pies de los cristales, ya que sus zapatos eran parcialmente abiertos. Hermione se acuclilló cuando sintió que un fragmento de vidrio se había metido dentro y había hecho un pequeño corte entre los dedos, en el momento en que pisó las afiladas aristas.

Draco no había pensado que ella llevaba unos zapatos que no estaban cerrados. Acostumbrado como estaba a despreciar objetos que los elfos repararían o repondrían, no había tenido en cuenta que algunos actos podían lastimar a otros, a veces literalmente y tal vez no gravemente, pero ahí estaban.

Se agachó junto a ella, e hizo ademán de querer ayudarla.

"Déjame…" dijo ella, buscando la varita que llevaba escondida entre los pliegues del vestido. Pero él detuvo su mano y extrajo la suya.

"_Reparo."_ Susurró, y los cristales volvieron a formar el vaso de whisky de fuego que había destrozado antes. Dejó la varita en el suelo y retiró con cuidado el repulgo rojo y buscó el pie lastimado. Ella no se movió, sentada como se había quedado y sintiendo un escalofrío cuando su espalda desnuda tocó la piedra fría de la pared a su espalda.

"_Episkey"_ dijo él para curar el pequeño corte, tras quitarle la sandalia, pensando que incluso alguien tan sensato como Granger a veces era víctima de la moda. En invierno y con sandalias. Pues curiosamente, le hizo sentirse orgulloso. Ella se quedó quieta, incómoda, sin saber si gritarle por su desconsideración o sentirse conmovida. Con un temblor mezcla de nervios y de frío, volvió a ponerse el zapato y murmuró un _gracias_.

Él se incorporó y le extendió el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Alzando los oscuros ojos hacia él, Hermione aferró la mano y reprimió el aire frío que seguía sintiendo en el pasillo. Hasta que notó una mano sorprendentemente cálida a su espalda, que caldeaba la piel pero que provocaba aún más la carne de gallina que el granito de las mazmorras.

Y la caricia era hipnótica. Seguía en círculos cada centímetro de la piel, y en ese momento no sabía si maldecir el hecho de llevar la espalda libre, u ofrecer a Lavender hacerle los deberes de aquí a final de curso. Dejó que él se acercara sin poner ninguna resistencia, y Malfoy lo supo. Pese a todo, estaba tan colgado de ella, como ella lo estaba de él, y de la misma forma que ella había maldecido a su amiga, él maldijo su escasa fuerza de voluntad. Rozó con sus labios el hombro semidescubierto de ese escote en barco, y los subió lentamente hasta llegar al punto donde se unen mandíbula y oreja. Quería susurrarle cosas, cosas provocativas, o cosas burlonas, o cosas ambiguas… pero no pudo, cuando sintió el jadeo de ella en el mismo punto de su propio cuello. Con el otro brazo aferró los rizos de la nuca y partió su boca con un beso. El mismo sabor a whisky de fuego que ella detectó en sus propios labios. El mismo anhelo, la misma incertidumbre.

Y sonrió satisfecho, cuando ella lo respondió en el mismo instante.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Hogsmeade. **__**Sortilegios Weasley**_

_Crack._

Fred y George soltaron sus bolsas y miraron alrededor de su tienda; parecía que estaba todo en orden, salvo por el polvo que se había empezado a acumular. Fred chascó la lengua y pasó la yema del índice por el mostrador, ligeramente contrariado. Habría que limpiar esa misma noche o madrugar, si querían tener la tienda abierta al día siguiente.

George se asomó por la puerta y observó la calle, oscura y tranquila, las farolas iluminando los edificios. Miró con nostalgia el local cerrado de _Las Tres Escobas_, y pensó que la vida sería más dura en Hogsmeade, sin un lugar donde poder tomar algo o poder cenar algo sabroso. Y que iban a echar de menos a su dueña, sobre todo.

Vio pasar a algunas personas por la calle, pero como en el resto del Reino Unido pasada la hora de cenar, la calle se quedó desierta. Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, y George suspiró.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Fred, estornudando al mover unas cajas.

George se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano, y sonrió.

"Me siento auror a tiempo parcial."

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

Kingsley resopló; los movimientos que podría haber hecho Percy Weasley eran vagos, tanto, que sospechaba que había borrado sus huellas prudentemente. Movió el cuello tras desechar unos pergaminos, y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla. Apuntó con la varita para prender el fuego de la chimenea y caldear su despacho ante la caída de la fría noche que ya anunciaba la proximidad del invierno.

El rastro se hacía vago desde Hogsmeade, confuso en Gringotts y su propio apartamento, y de nuevo, desaparecido a partir de entonces. Revisó una ficha que tenía del joven Weasley. Si estaba familiarizado con los muggles, como podría ser el caso al haber tenido una novia hija de muggles, entonces sería perfectamente capaz de estar en cualquier parte, mágica o no.

Pero en Hogsmeade tuvo que haber estado con alguien. Eso estaba claro. Tal vez solamente tendrían que dar con la persona que se encargó de él.

¿Y si fue Rosmerta? Sería una maldita casualidad, pero podría ser, y ahora no tendrían ni siquiera su declaración. Quizá su muerte no fue accidental, después de todo.

Tenía que agotar las posibilidades. Agarró un pergamino y empapó la punta de la pluma en tinta, para escribir a quienes habían regresado a Hogwarts, y que volvieran a tener los oídos bien abiertos: necesitaba encontrar a quien tuvo que tener contacto con Percy durante su "exilio" en Hogsmeade.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Hogwarts. Pasillo de las mazmorras de Slytherin**_

"Espera…" dijo ella, separando los labios bruscamente. "No…" Hermione negó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, lo justo para separarse de él un poco, aunque él no la soltó. "No, no quiero esto, Malfoy. No quiero que nos enrollemos y que todo siga igual. No sé qué esperas que haga, pero esto me va a acabar por volver loca…"

Draco la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, pasándose la mano por la cara y exhalando aire con evidente frustración. Incapaz de contestar a algo que a ella le tenía que ser de lo más evidente. ¿Tenía que decírselo? Dio un golpe en la pared, y apretó los dientes.

Ella no se movió, no del todo sorprendida de la reacción de Draco. Éste se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda y la nuca contra la pared, más tranquilo, casi resignado.

"Granger, en menos de un mes, Umbridge va a ser la Ministra de Magia. Ya lleva tiempo tanteándome, y hay cosas a su alrededor que no terminan de convencerme. Y pasa algo…" levantó la mano izquierda, donde su dedo índice portaba un anillo con el antiguo blasón familiar, aquel que Hermione había respetado, aunque no asumido como suyo. "…sigo teniendo encima la responsabilidad de mi familia, de mi padre."

Esa respuesta era la que Hermione se había dicho a sí misma durante más de un mes, como la única explicación plausible a la ruptura. Demasiado fácil, pero también la más evidente.

"De modo que es eso; no podrías estar con una sangre sucia…"

"No es eso." Respondió Malfoy tan mecánicamente, tan sobriamente, que Hermione no supo hasta qué punto era una respuesta automática sin meditar, o era sincera del todo. El entorno de Umbridge es el que me preocupa. Y yo soy bueno en _Oclumancia,_ pero no tanto." Exhaló un suspiro y calló. Pero había dicho ya bastante.

Hermione bajó los ojos, ligeramente sorprendida ante las noticias; no hacía falta ser adivinador para imaginar que la dictadura a la que Umbridge sometió a Hogwarts sería magnificada desde el preciso momento en el que ella se hiciera con el control de todo el mundo mágico. Miró atemorizada a Malfoy, ante la perspectiva que se planteaba. Y si era cierto lo que él sospechaba, que estaba siendo tanteado por cierto entorno o ciertas simpatías, estaba segura de que no era para defender la posición de los traidores a la sangre, sangre sucias y muggles.

Si se había planteado incluso la _Oclumancia_, Draco se estaba planteando resistencia, esconderse de algo mucho más grande que un simple Decreto. Era leer la mente, manipularla…

…torturarla…

La mirada que mantenía en Draco se volvió más y más aterrada ante esa posibildad. No podía creerlo. Era imposible que eso sucediera.

"No… Malfoy… no puede pasar eso. No se lo van a permitir, Voldemort murió…"

"Recuerda a Blaise. Recuerda Hogsmeade." dijo él en voz baja.

La espalda sintió un escalofrío y Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Entre las mazmorras, las paranoias de Harry, las de Draco, estaba empezando a sentir que perdía el control de su vida. Ella siempre había sido responsable, organizada y metódica. El hecho de que hubiera detalles que se le escaparan como agua en las manos la desquiciaba, la confudía y la desconcertaba. Y ni siquiera sabía si era buena en _Oclumancia_, nunca se había preocupado salvo para guardar los muebles en los EXTASIS.

Sintió que las manos de Malfoy rodeaban su cuello, para a continuación abrazarla, igualmente resignado. Sin importarle que se escucharan voces en los pasillos o que ya pudieran verlos. Sin importarle el flash de la cámara de Colin. Ya no. No había vuelta atrás.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Sábado 12 de diciembre de 1998**_

_**Despacho de Flitwick**_

El profesor Flitwick consultó de nuevo el reloj. Las 9 de la mañana, y Filch no había aparecido, tal y como había quedado con él para organizar las navidades en Hogwarts. Se mesó el bigote, y rodó los ojos. Probablemente se habría quedado hasta tarde en la fiesta de Slughorn y habría olvidado conectar su despertador.

Guardó el listado de alumnos que irían a asistir y los que marcharían a sus casas, y salió del despacho para ira a despertarlo. Activando el conjuro para mantener la puerta cerrada, una versión mejorada del _Fermaportus_, se dio la vuelta mientras volvía a guardar la varita en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco.

"¡Profesor, profesor!"

Flitwick frunció las cejas cuando vio al equipo de quidditch de su Casa al completo, con sus trajes de entrenamiento y sus escobas en mano.

"¿Algún problema con el permiso para utilizar el campo a estas horas?"

"No profesor…" comentó el cazador Bradley. "De hecho no hemos podido ni siquiera ir al campo… las puertas están cerradas…"

"Habíamos pensado ir a entrenar a las 9 en punto, y son las nueve y todavía están cerradas…" añadió Jason Samuels.

Flitwick levantó la mano para calmar al equipo.

"Tranquilos… seguramente a Filch se le han pegado las sábanas." Comentó Flitwick, caminando con ellos hacia la Gran Escalera. Empezó a comentar qué tal veían ellos el torneo, cuando otros alumnos subían las escaleras desconcertados. Cambiando de idea, decidió ir primero a abrir las puertas de la escuela y no causar más confusión entre los pocos alumnos que ya se habían despertado, y a continuación iría directo a hablar con Filch.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts**_

Luna se ajustó la bolsa en el hombro, de brillante color amarillo. La había comprado en _Sortilegios Weasley_, y resultó ser un artículo bastante útil: podía guardar varios kilos de fruta, que la bolsa seguiría pareciendo vacía. Generalmente usaban esas bolsas para ocultar sus bromas de las zarpas de madres o profesores, ya que cualquier cosa que entraba desaparecía; el inconveniente era que había que estar varios minutos intentando dar con el objeto en cuestión. Siendo para fruta, a Luna le venía igual de bien sacar un plátano que una manzana para las crías de thestrals. Hacía ya muchos años que hacía el mismo ritual.

Le pareció extraño que Flitwick fuera quien abriera las puertas y no Filch. Ella solía madrugar, a veces quería ver amanecer, otras veces quería sólo ver el rocío en primavera. Pasó por el puente y se detuvo junto a la baranda. Alargó la mano y desprendió un trozo de tela de pana marrón. La sostuvo en la mano y alzó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendida, ya que esa tela era la que siempre usaba Filch en su ropa; probablemente era la única chaqueta que usaba porque no recordaba haberlo visto con alguna otra. Con la tela en la mano, Luna se asomó hacia el lago, gris oscuro, que reflejaba el gris del cielo.

Y vio abajo una imagen que hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par; salió corriendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

oOOoOOoOOo

Se produjo un enorme revuelo en el Colegio. Los rumores se dispararon, desde quienes decían que Filch se había suicidado, pasando por quienes decían que iba tan borracho por el whisky de fuego de la fiesta de Slughorn, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no sabía volar cuando lo intentó.

Los profesores zanjaron el tema diciendo que había sido un desgraciado accidente, y suspendieron las actividades lúdicas habituales de los clubs de duelo, globstones o ajedrez mágico. Pero pocos alumnos lloraron la muerte del impopular celador.

Harry y Ginny entraron en la cabaña de Hagrid, quien tras dar instrucciones a los Gryffindors, se había marchado sin dar más explicaciones. Preocupados, encontraron al enorme hombre con su tetera a un lado, entretenido en limpiar su ballesta. Harry frunció el ceño; no era muy habitual que Hagrid limpiara su ballesta, a menos que fuese a adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido, o porque había peligro alrededor. Silenciosamente, Hagrid cambió el agua de la tetera y la puso en el gancho de la chimenea para volver a preparar té, mientras Ginny y Harry intercambiaban miradas oscuras.

"Hum… Hagrid…" Ginny le dio un codazo para azuzarle a preguntar. "¿Vas a contarnos…?"

Hagrid se dejó caer en la silla, que crujió por el peso del hombretón; no mostraba pena, sino más bien preocupación, y gravedad. A Hagrid le gustaba que las cosas funcionaran, y desde que murió Dumbledore siempre había sentido que algo siempre acabaría fallando, que el antiguo director era el verdadero artífice de la estabilidad dentro y fuera de Hogwarts.

"¿Qué puedo contarte, Harry? Anoche con la fiesta de Slughorn, y un ir y venir de personas, cualquier cosa pudo haber ocurrido en cualquier momento…" Se encogió de hombros. "Ahora queda en manos de los aurores determinar qué pudo haber pasado."

"¿Cómo está McGonagall?" preguntó Ginny. "Desde que ha empezado el curso no ha dejado de tener problemas… ese licántropo…" se calló cuando recordó cierta imagen sangrienta, y ella misma perdiendo la consciencia. Hacia tiempo que no le pasaban esas cosas, pero no podía dejar de sentir que la atmósfera en la Escuela era distinta. Harry miró de reojo a Ginny y le alargó una taza de té.

"Ella está preocupada. Mucho. No es justo. Tal vez Filch se pasó con el whisky de fuego, o tal vez se tropezó… no lo sé."

Harry miró unos momentos a Hagrid, y supo que estaba evitando llegar a la misma conclusión.

"¿Crees que pudieron haberlo empujado?" preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Ginny frunció el ceño. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Hagrid respondiera.

"Hace tiempo habría pensado que esa posibilidad era imposible. Ahora me parece la respuesta más consistente, aunque no puedo demostrarlo. Es como… una corazonada."

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Ministerio de Magia. Despacho de Dolores Umbridge**_

Los dedos tamborileaban sobre la madera de caoba, brillante y pulida como si fuese nueva. Dolores Umbridge leía el informe con absoluta complaciencia, antes de variar su rostro y mudarlo a una mueca apenada y lastimera.

"Argus Filch… hace cuánto tiempo que lo conocía… durante mi tiempo como Suma Inquisidora, tuve la oportunidad de trabajar codo con codo con él; un gran profesional, una gran pérdida…"

"Sí, pocas personas no-mágicas pueden ser recordadas como él." Respondió agudamente Kingsley.

"No-mágicas…" Umbridge cambió la expresión de su rostro, totalmente confundida. "Pe-pe… pero… en Hogwarts, esos fuegos artificiales… él los detendría…"

Se calló. En ningún momento había visto a Argus Filch utilizar la magia. Nunca había dicho que fuera a detener a esos endiablados gemelos con una varita.

"¿Era muggle?" preguntó, asqueada.

"No. Era squib." Respondió asépticamente Kingsley, pero muy satisfecho de la reacción de Umbridge, cuyo rechazo era más que evidente. Sin mostrar que era otro dato más que apuntaría, Kingsley señaló los documentos, sin dejar su papel, totalmente profesional. "He enviado a un grupo de aurores para comprobar las circunstancias de la muerte." Continuó él, con las manos enlazadas sobre el regazo, esperando la devolución de los informes preliminares.

"Oh… por supuesto. Kingsley…" Umbridge recobró la compostura. "Necesito que averigües qué ha ocurrido. Mucho me temo que ha habido una terrible negligencia en la seguridad de Hogwarts. Mañana llegará Scrimgeour con otro tema del traspaso de responsabilidades, y me llenará la mesa de cartas de padres de alumnos absolutamente preocupados por la seguridad de la Escuela…"

"Lo comprendo, Señora Secretaria" respondió Kingsley igual de neutral que antes.

"Perfecto." Umbridge le devolvió los pergaminos con los informes. "Asegúrate de que todo se clarifica."

Con un breve saludo, Kingsley abandonó el despacho, y Umbridge sonrió satisfecha. Muy satisfecha, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Lugar desconocido**_

Una lechuza vulgar y corriente, de plumaje pardo pero muy eficaz; no esperó recompensa cuando hizo entrega de un pequeño pergamino. El caballero, vestido con una túnica de seda en gris oscuro, fue hacia la butaca y colocó los pies en un pequeño reposapiés de madera profusamente labrada y tapizado en azul marino e hilo de oro.

"Perfecto, Dolores." Murmuró para sí mismo, con una mueca torciendo los finos labios.

Echando el pergamino al fuego, el hombre agitó la varita y un fajo de pergaminos que estaban pulcramente dispuestos en el escritorio llegaron volando hacia él. Consultó el reloj: las 6 en punto de la tarde.

Unos golpes en la puerta le recordaron que todavía quedaban personas que cumplían todo lo encomendado; cuidaban los detalles y eso, en esos tiempos, era un valor seguro.

"Pasa, Mulciber."

Su compañero entró con una mueca orgullosa; repasó con los ojos que estuvieran a solas, y se sentó sin más en el sofá de tres plazas que había junto a la butaca de su anfitrión, absolutamente relajado en su sitio frente a la chimenea.

"¿Qué tal Argus?" preguntó a modo de saludo Mulciber, y soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

"¿A ti que te parece?" contestó el otro hombre, dejando el taco de pergaminos. "Ten." Añadió. "Este es el listado de alumnos de Hogwarts. Saber quiénes son sus padres no es nada complicado. Te he marcado aquellos que creo que son determinantes… los que creo que pueden tener un papel interesante en todo esto."

"Oh." Exclamó Mulciber, con cierta curiosidad. Reprimendo las ganas de poner los pies sobre la mesita de mármol y cristal, echó la espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía que su anfitrión movía la varita para traer el juego de café hacia la mesa. Siguió leyendo, alzando las cejas de vez en cuando. "¿Quieres que haya sangre?"

"No. Quiero que ahora te encargues de un trabajito: necesitamos el despacho de Scrimgeour lleno de cartas de quejas." Contestó su compañero mientras organizaba el juego de café.

"Paso de café. Creo que me vendría bien whisky de fuego." Respondió llanamente Mulciber.

Con un gesto de la varita, el café desapareció. El individuo de gris se levantó hacia el mueble-bar, y comprobó que la botella de vidrio estaba ya vacía. "¡Turnip!" exclamó.

Un elfo pequeño y regordete, con la nariz como un tubérculo, se presentó al momento a los pies de su amo, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Mulciber ni miró, siguió repasando el listado con interés, y en silencio.

"Trae whisky de fuego. Rellena la botella. Y cambia estos vasos." Dijo secamente su amo.

Con un _crack_, Turnip Desapareció.

"Me pongo a ello hoy mismo. ¿Me ayudará alguien más?" preguntó Mulciber.

"Digamos que tú eres el experto en el _Imperius_. Preferiría que fueses tú, aunque tardes un poco más."

El elfo regresó y sirvió el whisky de fuego a los dos hombres, antes de saludar y Desaparecer.

Mulciber elevó el vaso saludando, los hielos resonaron ligeramente en el cristal checo, y dio un trago.

"Me pongo a ello en cuanto termine el whisky."

Su compañero sonrió, pero no movió su vaso inmediatamente; a continuación, repitió el saludo de Mulciber y dio un trago a su whisky.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Lunes 13 de diciembre de 1998**_

_**Lugar desconocido**_

"_Los de su especie no tienen conciencia; algunas religiones, casi todas las supersticiones, los asocian a la mala suerte, otros dicen que carecen de alma, otros les atribuye enormes poderes mágicos. Llevan tiempo prohibidos en Inglaterra, pese a su histórica prohibición…"_

Percy Weasley saltó el párrafo. Se lo sabía de memoria. Se lo había recitado infinidad de veces a sus hermanos. Cerró los ojos para sacar la imagen de su familia de su mente, y siguió leyendo bajo la ventana. Era su día de descanso, y no quería perder el tiempo… descansando.

Siguió la lectura, y soltó una risa cargada de ironía, cuando encontró la palabra "comadreja"; antes intentó olvidar a su hermano menor, y ahora aparecía, curiosamente, en la lectura.

La magia, a veces, es muy caprichosa.

"…_como en la medusa, sus poderes se pueden mantener incluso después de la muerte…"_

Percy se incorporó, como impulsado por un resorte. Hasta ese momento la lectura había sido más bien futil. Sin embargo, no había caído en una cosa.

La primera, que esa criatura estuviera viva.

La segunda, que aunque estuviera muerta, pudiera ser igual de peligrosa.

Se llevó ambas manos hacia la cara, y los ojos azules reflejaron un súbito pánico. Pánico por su familia, por el Colegio. Tal vez todo había sido inútil, todos esos meses huyendo y rehuyendo contacto. Algo dentro de él dio un respingo, la misma sensación que daba cuando uno se equivoca con el escalón y baja sin darse cuenta hasta el siguiente. La sensación del cuerpo antes de caer si ha hecho ese traspiés.

Esa sensación que sólo sentía cuando recordaba a Penelope; pero esta vez, no estaba aferrándose a un pasado y al presente que pudo haber sido. Ahora se trataba del presente real, de lo que había ocurrido por determinados hechos pasados. Sin matices ni puntos medios.

Se tranquilizó; era lo bastante racional para eso. Había recibido un Vociferador de su hermano, donde no le contaba nada, más bien le reclamaba dentro de su actitud natural. Si algo hubiese ido mal, ya lo sabría. Lo habría sentido.

Clavó sus ojos en el retrato de Penelope Clearwater. Estaba sentada en la repisa de uno de los arcos de Hogwarts, en su séptimo año. De vez en cuando miraba hacia él y sonreía y desviaba la mirada, hacia lo lejos, echándole miradas furtivas de reojo, y sonriendo para ella misma. Tocó con la yema la fotografía, y sonrió tristemente cuando ella reía como si le estuviese haciendo cosquillas.

"Tú lo sabías, Penny." Susurró él, retirando la mano y apartando la vista.

Fue hasta el armario y cogió su túnica. Pero también metió en una mochila un abrigo, dispuesto a salir a la calle.

El abrigo era muggle.

oOOoOOoOOo

_**El Caldero Chorreante. Londres**_

La ventaja de estar prácticamente en invierno era que el gorro y la bufanda eran los mejores disfraces. Con el rostro y el cabello cubiertos, Percy Weasley se sentó en una de las mesas de _El Caldero Chorreante_. Pasó los ojos alrededor, y se aseguró que no recibía más que un par de miradas curiosas de los parroquianos, y pidió tan sólo té.

"¿Estás bien… hum…?" preguntó el viejo Tom, poniendo la tetera, la taza y un plato con pastas.

"_Back._" Contestó Percy, usando su pseudónimo. "Trabajo en el Callejón Diagón de limpiador." Contestó Percy automáticamente, y tosió varias veces para ocultar aún más su cara tras la bufanda.

"Sí, sí… te he visto algunos días." Comentó Tom tranquilamente mientras agitaba la varita para que el agua de la tetera empezara a calentarse. Sin embargo, Percy se quedó un poco rígido y discretamente, se llevó la mano a la varita. No quería que nadie se fijara demasiado en él; cierto era que era un riesgo seguro el hecho de rondar el Callejón Diagón y sus alrededores, pero jugaba la baza con que nadie estaría buscando precisamente ahí a uno de los magos del Ministerio. Sin embargo, Tom era harina de otro costal.

Un _Confundus_ estaba ya en sus labios, cuando Tom le interrumpió.

"En cualquier caso, viene tanta gente por aquí que esta tarde ya ni me acordaré de tu nombre." Gruñó mientras respondía al saludo de nuevos clientes. Volvió a mirar a Percy con sus pequeños ojos. "_Back_, entonces. Bien, _Back_, ya nos veremos por aquí." Se fue hacia la mesa de los magos recién llegados, pero se dio la vuelta hacia Percy. "Es curioso, lo parecido que es tu nombre con Sirius Black… aquél que estuvo tanto tiempo en busca y captura…"

Percy soltó la garra en la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica. La mochila junto a él tenía cuidadosamente doblado un abrigo muggle que había utilizado hasta llegar a la puerta del pub. Abrió la tapadera de la tetera y echó dentro una bolsita de _English Breakfast_. No era su favorito, pero hacía tiempo que había descubierto que en _El Caldero Chorreante_ no servían de otro tipo. Aguardó un tiempo y vertió un poco en su taza.

Antes de añadir la leche, volvió a mirar la mochila. Tendría que ir algún día al Callejón Knocturno. Pero de alguna manera, tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver antes. Observó de lejos a Tom, poniendo las bebidas con la varita en la mesa de los clientes que habían entrado hacía escasos minutos.

Y a él también le resultó del todo peculiar la asociación con Sirius Black.

El perro lanudo negro.

Y esa mujer que le cuidó en Hogsmeade.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Hogwarts**_

Los días pasaron extraños. Los profesores estaban más ocupados que nunca intentando suplir la falta de apoyo por parte del celador, hasta que se buscara un sustituto. Lo extraño era que cuando Filch rondaba el colegio, y su repelente gata, todo el mundo le deseaba que estuviese lo más lejos posible. Nadie lo miraba un par de veces seguidas, salvo para asegurarse de que Filch no estaba vigilando alguna trastada. Nadie lo iba a echar de menos, pero no cabía duda que su ausencia ponía de manifiesto que en realidad, era una parte importante del Colegio.

Los prefectos doblaron el trabajo. Tenían más patrullas que las normales, y Flitwick ordenó que fuesen aún más estrictos que nunca en cuanto a decidir castigos y restar puntos. Harry y Hermione, como Premios Anuales, se vieron de pronto desbordados por los castigos que empezaban a acumularse, notas que tenían que pasar a Flitwick, amonestaciones o cartas que enviar a los padres reportando mal comportamiento. Incluso ahora eran conscientes del trabajo que daba Peeves, aunque éste nunca hubiera respetado ninguna autoridad, y mucho menos, la de Filch.

El viernes los alumnos se marcharían a sus casas por las navidades. Y de alguna forma, el Colegio parecía más caótico que durante la época en la que Voldemort campaba a sus anchas. Internamente, algunos se preguntaban tan sólo… ¿qué estaba pasando?

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Despacho de Minerva McGonagall**_

Minerva McGonagall se arropó mejor con el chal de cuadros escoceses. Y observó con detenimiento las llamas, asintiendo en silencio las palabras de Kingsley, su rostro curiosamente esculpido entre el fuego.

"No quiero que haya nada que dé signos de alarma…" pareció corregirse a sí mismo. "Bueno, quiero decir, no más alarma de la que ya hay. De momento eso es lo que te propongo. Hasta ahora, me parece que no son muy conscientes de que estamos poniéndonos a la defensiva. Dudo mucho que sospechen que nosotros también tenemos nuestros recursos." Añadió, sin ningún matiz de soberbia ni orgullo.

Minerva se mordió el labio.

"¿Crees entonces que Filch cayó, pero no por voluntad propia?"

"Minerva, hay dos cosas que intervienen en estos casos. Una, que la voluntad esté libre de influencia. Por lo tanto, Filch tomó la decisión autónomamente. Dos, que alguien manipulara su voluntad, por lo tanto, le indujeron al suicidio. Y tres, que su voluntad fuese _anulada_."

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada.

"¿Estás segura entonces, Minerva?"

Ella tomó aire, antes de responder.

"No encontramos ninguna carta de suicidio. Pero, Kingsley, ¿y si fue un accidente?"

Las llamas que formaban el rostro del auror chiporrotearon.

"Ya he hablado con Moody. Él hace tiempo que dejó de creer en los accidentes, sobre todo cuando son muy oportunos."

Resistiéndose a creer lo evidente, Minerva negó con la cabeza, en un vano intento por rechazar esa amarga sensación.

"Moody es un paranoico."

"Moody conoce perfectamente cómo identificar un _Imperius_ y sus efectos."

Ella soltó un gemido, horrorizada ante la perspectiva de que Filch hubiese muerto por una orden de suicidio, por un _Imperius_.

"No hay mal que por bien no venga: hay que sustituir a Filch." Contestó Kingsley con determinación.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Jueves 17 de diciembre de 1998**_

_**Honeydukes. Hogsmeade**_

Fred Weasley pagó los diablillos de pimienta, todavía sorprendido por la noticia de la muerte de Filch. No podía decir que le entristeciera, pero sí que había sido determinante en decidir su futuro y el de su hermano, así que algo de agradecimiento tenía que tenerle. Sacando al viejo de la mente, Fred observó con recelo las bolsitas de _Grageas_ _Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores_ que estaban en el mostrador, a modo de capricho para el cliente que ya tenía la cartera en la mano y no se negaría una tentación. Todavía dudando si comprar alguna o no, cogió una bolsita y se la mostró a Ambrosius Flume.

"¿Sabe? Mi hermano siempre dice que una vez comió una gragea con sabor a goblin."

Flume echó una carcajada.

"Esa es de las buenas… de las mejores frases que he escuchado probar… Sería la primera vez que conozco a alguien que reconoce el sabor de los goblins." Flume le entregó la bolsita cuando la precintó y miró la hora. "Bien… es hora de cerrar. Y no os olvidéis, que las navidades están a la vuelta de la esquina, y necesitarás algún regalo." Añadió, guiñando el ojo para tentar a Fred y que no olvidara pasarse a buscar regalos por la tienda.

Fred guardó la bolsa de diablillos y se colocó el gorro de lana sobre la cabeza.

"¿Me harías un favor?" preguntó Ambrosius. "Te daré un buen surtido de píldoras ácidas."

El sólo escuchar que tendría un set de píldoras ácidas gratis fue suficiente. Dejar agujeros en la lengua de la gente sonaba como un muy buen regalo de Navidad para Fred.

"Soy todo oídos."

"Maravilloso" exclamó Ambrosius, agitando la varita y cerrando el escaparate. "Me gustaría que le llevaras este asado a la casita que está a las afueras. Cerca de las cuevas." Flume entró en la trastienda y regresó con un paquete envuelto con cuidado.

Fred alzó una ceja, ya que nunca había ido por ahí durante sus años de explorador de Hogwarts. Siempre había preferido la Casa de los Gritos, y por supuesto, _Honeydukes, Zonko's_ y _Las Tres Escobas_.

"Ah… veo que no la conoces. Bueno, allí vive una anciana. Generalmente mi mujer prepara comida como si fuésemos familia numerosa…" Ambrosius se rió de nuevo. "Viejas costumbres, ya sabes."

Fred esbozó una sonrisa triste. Él procedía de una familia numerosa, y sabía qué era pelearse por ser el primero en agarrar el cucharón de la sopa y servirse antes que nadie. El último en su familia era el que se quedaría sin un plato lleno, y a veces, teniendo que improvisar otra comida porque los de delante se la habían zampado ya.

"El caso es que la mujer no es bruja, pero ha vivido siempre aquí, y bueno… siempre ha sido buena costurera y nos ha hecho algún que otro apaño con técnicas muggles… así que en el pueblo le tenemos todos cariño. Si no te importa, por favor, acércale este asado. Anoche mi mujer estuvo ensayando comidas de Navidad, y decidimos que nos gusta el pavo tradicional."

Fred siguió las indicaciones del dueño de _Honeydukes_, y salió de la tienda, silbando tranquilamente. El paquete estaba muy templadito, lo cual era de agradecer, mientras bajaba por la calle, a primeras horas de la fría noche.

oOOoOOoOOo

"¡George!" exclamó la mujercita cuando abrió la puerta.

Fred pestañeó varias veces, absolutamente desconcertado. No era el hecho de que una anciana le confundiera con su hermano, eso le pasaba incluso a su propia madre. Era que había creído oirle a Flume que esta mujer no era bruja.

"Disculpe… ¿conoce a mi hermano George?"

La mujer frunció el ceño y acarició al pastor alemán que estaba olfateando las rodillas de Fred.

"Quieto, _Gulf_… deja al muchacho tranquilo…" murmuró la mujer. "¿Hermano?. ¡Es que sois gemelos!" exclamo la mujer. "George mencionó que tenía un hermano, pero no imaginaba que erais como dos gotas de agua."

Fred esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

"Para nada, yo siempre he sido el más guapo."

La anciana soltó una risa.

"Apuesto a que tu hermano dice lo mismo de él."

"Pero nadie le cree." Contestó Fred, mientras le alargaba el paquete que había recibido en Honeydukes. "Esto se lo envían los señores Flume. Creo que es un asado."

"¡Asado!" exclamó la mujer, mientras recogía el paquete. "¡Pasa, pasa! Hace tanto tiempo que no tengo visitas, que me encantaría poder compartir el asado contigo…"

Fred entró en la diminuta estancia, y observó la cocina desvencijada, la puerta del baño entreabierta, un camastro, un biombo algo descascarillado, y algunos perritos de distintas razas y tamaños. Siguiendo la mano de la anciana, Fred se sentó en la mesa, mientras ella encendía con métodos muggles el carbón; definitivamente, la mujer no era bruja.

"Disculpe… no puedo quedarme a cenar… he quedado con mi hermano…"

La mujer se dio la vuelta, enormemente decepcionada.

"Oh… no me digas… Bueno, podría venir él también, ¿no? O por lo menos podrías tomar un poco de té conmigo."

"Mejor le propongo algo: mañana vendremos a cenar con usted. ¿Qué le parece?. Invitamos nosotros, usted cénese ese asado que seguro que está exquisito."

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

"Con los dos, me encantaría. Hace mucho tiempo que no cocino para nadie más… Vosotros traed lo que os apetezca, que lo prepararé yo." Colocó la tetera en el fogón y volvió a mirar a Fred. "Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Fred Weasley."

"Fred… qué nombres más bonitos tenéis todos... Estos son _Gulf, Callum, Roelf_ y este pequeñito es _Pit_…"

Fred tomó a _Pit_ en sus brazos y el pequeño yorkshire se agitaba excitado ante la perspectiva de tener un compañero de juegos.

"Este es un nerviosillo…" comentó Fred. "¿Y usted cómo se llama?" Fred soltó a _Pit_ en el suelo y miró alrededor, buscando un animal más. "George mencionó otro, el que iba a traer a nuestra fiesta de inauguración… ¿Y _Benny?"_

La anciana soltó la taza al suelo, su propio nombre muriendo en los labios, y miró a Fred con los ojos asustados, tristes. No había esperado que el joven hubiese traído a colación a _Benny_, en todo esto.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Malfoy Manor. Wiltshire, Inglaterra**_

Narcissa terminó su lectura en la sala de música, y dobló con delicadeza la manta de lana blanca que había usado para estar caliente junto a la chimenea. El reloj de pared ya marcaba las once de la noche, y se incorporó para irse hacia su habitación.

Volvió a mirar el pequeño pergamino que hacía un par de horas una lechuza le había traído. El hecho de que Katherine Greengrass le dijera que pensaba sacar a su hija de Hogwarts, y que había enviado una lechuza de queja a la Directora y por supuesto, al Consejo Escolar y al mismísimo Ministro de Magia, la había dejado muy intranquila.

Aunque Draco escribía cartas demasiado breves y sabía que le daban pereza, Narcissa se preocupó por su único hijo. Especialmente, cuando ella no tenía ninguna noticia acerca de los motivos por los que los Greengrass iban a sacar a su hija del Colegio.

Pero no había sido la única del día; los Fawcett le habían comunicado que de seguir así las cosas en el Colegio, estaban planteándose seriamente la continuidad de Siri. De nuevo, Narcissa se quedó sin palabras. Tal vez era el momento para Draco de decidir qué tenía que hacer con su vida y su futuro.

Apagó las lámparas de la pared, y dejó que los elfos se encargaran de la chimenea. Cerró la doble puerta de la sala, y se dirigió despacio hacia su dormitorio. Antes, pasó por el de su hijo, y se retorció las manos, nerviosamente.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Esa misma noche, una anciana estaba ya preparando su redecilla para sostener los rulos en su cabello, para prepararlo antes de irse a dormir. Se frotó los ojos y protestó para sí misma porque esa loción antiarrugas, según _Corazón de Bruja_, "ideal para las brujas maduras y de carácter", se le había metido en el ojo.

Se enjuagó un poco con agua y alargó la mano hacia el toallero para secarse los ojos, con cuidado de no secar también la poción que tenía sobre el resto de la cara.

Una de las ventanas de su dormitorio, contiguo al baño, se abrió despacio, y de ella entró una figura envuelta en ropajes negros y una máscara inconfundible. Muy silencioso, caminó por la alcoba hacia la parte más oscura, tratando de evitar el ángulo de visión de donde la mujer estaba, aunque ella estaba de espaldas.

"Oh." Exclamó el espejo, sorprendiendo al intruso.

La anciana se giró de inmediato, para ver que la figura de negro se abalanzaba sobre ella.

"_¡¡Imperius!!"_ exclamó una voz cavernosa, como si retumbara debajo de la máscara.

Ella no consiguió ver del todo por los malditos efectos de la poción del demonio, pero Augusta Longbottom nunca había sido una mujer débil, ni una mujer cobarde. Jamás había caído bajo la voluntad de nadie, y no iba a ser ése el momento, a esas alturas de su vida. Apretó los dientes, los que todavía le quedaban (y no eran pocos), y al no tener a mano su varita… empezó a vacilar.

_¿Para qué quieres una varita?_

¿Para qué querría ella una varita? Buena pregunta.

_Para acabar con quienes me arrebataron a mi hijo._

_Para cuidar a mi nieto._

_Para volver a ver a su hijo._

_Para volver a ver a su nieto._

No recordaba dónde estaba, ni qué buscaba, ni para qué. El escozor de los ojos era lo único que sentía, pero no era lo importante. Esa poción…

Agarró el frasco con todas sus fuerzas, y lo lanzó hacia esa figura, que sorprendida, interrumpió el movimiento de la varita, brutal, amenazador. La Maldición Imperdonable tuvo un paréntesis, suficiente para que ella fuera hacia su mesita y aferrara su varita, apuntando al intruso con un pulso absolutamente firme.

El maleficio tiró hacia atrás al individuo en cuestión, pero se incorporó, no sin antes salir corriendo hacia la ventana, donde había una escoba suspendida en el aire. Antes de salir, un maleficio chocó contra el pecho de la mujer, y ésta cayó al suelo.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Hogwarts. Gran Escalera**_

Hermione puso los brazos en jarras cuando encontró a varios alumnos a los pies de las escaleras, en la parte trasera donde estaban a salvo de miradas y Prefectos; suspiró. Las rondas ahora las hacían solos, y sólo en este momento era verdaderamente consciente de lo muchísimo que se notaba la ausencia de Filch.

"Veamos… Justin, Megan, Zacharias, diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff."

"¡Pero Hermione!" exclamó Zacharias Smith incorporándose. "¡Estábamos preparándonos para el sorteo del amigo invisible y no podíamos estar en la Sala Común…"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"No son horas, conocéis perfectamente las normas. Recoged todo eso…"

"¡Hermione!" gritó Ernie, que bajaba las escaleras casi de dos en dos. "¡Yo les di permiso para quedarse ahí!"

"No, Ernie, no pueden quedarse, y no hay excepciones."

"¡Más te vale que hayas quitado puntos a Gryffindor tú, Ernie!" gritó Justin medio en broma, medio en serio.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche, y les indicó que se fueran.

"Pues he tenido que descontar puntos a algunos de Gryffindor, empezando por Creevey, a quien he mandado directamente a hablar con Hagrid. He mandado a Blaise a limpiar trofeos de Slytherin para toda la semana que viene, he prohibido escobas dentro de Hogwarts, sin excepciones, y los de Ravenclaw estarían encantados de lanzarme al lago con un menhir atado al tobillo…"

Ella inclinó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

"Mucho castigo veo yo, ¿no?"

Ernie Macmillan, gran amante del orden y de la disciplina como ella, alzó las cejas sorprendido.

"Hermione, mira que me extraña en ti…" Ernie consultó el reloj. "Va siendo hora de ir a la reunión con Harry, las rondas han tenido que finalizar ya."

oOOoOOoOOo

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor**_

Hermione miró por la ventana, mientras se desanudaba la corbata, y ganaba acceso al brillante en forma de lágrima que colgaba en su cuello. Sonrió para sí, observando las últimas noches de otoño a través del cristal de la Torre de Gryffindor.

"_Hoy Siri Fawcett me ha dicho que si las cosas van tan mal en Hogwarts, sus padres la sacarán del Colegio. Pansy se marchó el año pasado para casarse, y me temo que detrás de todo eso, también los Fawcett tienen esa idea…"_

"_Contigo."_

"_No me voy a casar con Siri Fawcett"_

La sonrisa no se le borró de la cara.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Viernes, 18 de diciembre de 1998**_

Neville se despertó temprano. Se aseguró que todo lo que quería llevarse por navidad estuviera bien empaquetado, o listo para las cosas que guardar a última hora; bajó a desayunar y se dio cuenta de que el Colegio estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado, teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos. Pero sobre todo, no detectaba esa excitación del último día del trimestre.

Buscó con la mirada una cabeza rubia entre los estudiantes de Hufflepuff, pero no la encontró… Más bien ella le encontró a él, en el momento en que unos brazos le rodearon desde atrás. Y se dio la vuelta.

"¡Buenos días!" exclamó ella alegremente. "Va a ser fantástico, podremos vernos en vacaciones… ¡fuera de Hogwarts!. ¡No es genial, Neville!"

Neville apartó los mechones de la cara de Hannah, y se preguntó algo que empezaba a sospechar desde hacía tiempo en ella: que cada vez tenía más ganas de salir de Hogwarts, que no se sentía demasiado atada a sus compañeros, a las clases. Era inteligente, y era muy estudiosa. Así la había conocido, pero ahora comprendía hasta qué punto la guerra, la pérdida de su madre, y en definitiva, el cambio de idea sobre lo que había pensado ser toda su vida, era lo que estaba transformándola en otra persona.

A la que cada día adoraba más, dicho sea de paso.

No le dio tiempo a contestar; en ese momento llegó Hagrid por la doble puerta del Gran Comedor, avanzando en enormes zancadas por los pasillos de las mesas. Algunos estudiantes levantaron la mirada de sus platos y observaron con curiosidad.

"Neville, me temo que ha habido un accidente."

La sonrisa de Hannah desapareció; aferró su brazo, en el momento justo en el que su mente le trajo espantosos recuerdos de cierta clase de Herbología, cuando le comunicaron que su madre había fallecido.

Él sin embargo, se quedó rígido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando sin ver.

oOOoOOoOOo

Ginny miró su reloj por enésima vez. Había quedado con él, y le había dado plantón. Media hora, y no había manera de encontrarlo. Miró por última vez hacia la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos, hasta que vio bajar a Dennis.

"Dennis, si ves a Colin dile que estaré en el Gran Comedor, prácticamente toda la mañana. Que me devuelva los apuntes de Encantamientos."

El pequeño Gryffindor asintió sonriente a Ginny. Le encantaba la idea de tener todo Hogwarts para él solito.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Ministerio de Magia. Despacho de Dolores Umbridge**_

Dolores Umbridge dio un toque de varita, y la champanera se llenó de hielo permanente, donde insertó una botella de champán, lista para descorchar ese mismo día. Se atusó el pelo castaño y rizado, absolutamente encantada por el devenir de las cosas.

Miró de reojo su escritorio. Una cestita con unas cintas de raso en color rosa y blanco guardaba un fajo de cartas de unas 20 familias que habían expresado su queja: algunas dirigidas a ella, otras a la Directora de Hogwarts, otras a Scrimgeour, Ministro en Funciones, otras al Consejo Escolar.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, y su secretaria le anunció la llegada de su visita. Dando orden de que la hiciera pasar, Umbridge se fue hacia su escritorio y se acomodó en su silla, ordenando con pleno gozo los pliegues de su túnica rosa chillón.

_"Ejem ejem"_ tosió, al notar que su invitada no había saludado.

"Oh.. oh, disculpe, señora Secretaria…" dijo, extendiendo la mano. "Estaba absolutamente fascinada por la decoración… esos gatitos…" dijo, añadiendo un toque de azúcar a su tono de voz.

Umbridge sonrió de medio lado, mientras estrechaba la mano de la invitada. Sin dejarse seducir por el halago, después de todo, estaban dándole de su propia medicina, y Dolores Umbridge era una experta utilizando esa estrategia. Nada nuevo.

"Por favor, querida, siéntate, no has venido aquí a hablar de mi despacho ni de mi decoración..." se inclinó sobre su escritorio. "Quiero que hagas un artículo, quiero que cuentes todo lo que quieras sobre Hogwarts. Sobre su Directora. Sobre lo que está ocurriendo y lo que ha ocurrido. Sobre los alumnos atacados. Sobre la muerte de Argus Filch. Quiero que todo salga a la luz, y quiero que salga antes de mi nombramiento" movió con la varita el calendario de la pared, y los números relucieron como si tuviesen brillo propio. "Tienes exactamente una semana para prepararlo. Quiero que a alguien se le amargue la Nochebuena."

Rita Skeeter esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

"Será… un auténtico placer."

**oOOoOOoOOo**

_**Marylebone. Londres**_

Caminaba despacio, junto al Regent's Park. De vez en cuando se detenía para mirar a las familias que paseaban con bolsas y paquetes con las compras navideñas, y continuaba el paso, como si no estuviese allí, como si nadie estuviera mirándolo.

Había pasado algunos días buscando la dirección y la ruta para llegar. No recordaba bien cómo se usaba el metro, tuvo que pedir ayuda con las monedas y la máquina expendedora de los demonios que le pedía _"inserte moneda o tarjeta"…_ sin tener ni idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo. Era Penny la que siempre hacía esa operación.

Hacía varios días que se había detenido frente a la puerta, observando. Procuraba hacerlo justo al salir de trabajar. Para estar seguro de que era la gente a la que tenia que ver. Que eran ellos, que seguían allí.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio. Era tan parecida a Penny que por un momento, en la distancia, creyó que era ella, que había regresado, o que por algún extraño truco o un Giratiempo extraviado, había avanzado varios años en el futuro, y la misma Penny estaba allí.

No se había atrevido a verlos, hasta ese momento.

Como Penny le enseñó, se detuvo delante de la luz hasta que el muñeco verde hizo su aparición, y cruzó la ancha avenida. Se acercó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acercaba con alguien "de los suyos", para hablar.

"Señora Clearwater…"

La mujer de cabello castaño y rizado levantó los ojos y dejó las bolsas en el suelo. Con las llaves del portal en la mano, observó a Percy a través de unos ojos azules que a Percy le hicieron daño, de no ser por los surcos que los bordeaban, inexistentes en la mirada de Penelope. De su hija.

"¿Sí?" preguntó ella.

"Soy Percy… Percy Weasley."

La mujer emitió un grito, y las llaves cayeron al suelo.

_**Fin Bloque 1: Lo que más miedo da…**_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_0) No sé si continuaré con un capítulo 31, o si saltaré a New Story. En ambos casos, el 2º Bloque se llamará _**"…Es el miedo",**_ continuando pues la frase de Lupin "Lo que más miedo te da es el miedo". Por si acaso, alértame como autora y ya está, si quieres saber cuándo continuaré._

_1) No voy a abandonar la historia. Tomo un tiempo de vacaciones, porque lo necesito. Después continuará, pero no serán 30 capítulos, serán bastantes menos._

_2) Hice un cambio sobre el final. Al principio planteé narrar incluso la Navidad, pero he optado por contarla sólo con flashbacks. Más impacto, ya veréis por qué._

_3) Siento el retraso en publicar, este mes he estado de viaje, ha nacido mi nuevo sobrino (y ahijado, así que tengo actitud Sirius Black en todo esto xD) y tenía pendiente reconciliarme en solitario con La Maldición de los Black._

_4) Al margen de los agradecimientos de la nota de antes del capítulo, quiero extenderlo al resto de chicas que habéis dedicado un momento a enviarme dudas, quejas, sugerencias, ánimo, apoyo, perplejidad. Por comentarios en el LJ, por PMs, reviews, emails. Sobre todo, gracias por el increíble feedback acerca de los misterios de la historia y porque no os hayáis cansado de tanto secretismo. _

_5) Sé que para mucha gente es mucho pedir, pero llegado a este punto, el último capítulo (de momento) sí que me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido. No muerdo, no hago spam con los emails, no envío virus. Y siempre respondo los reviews, así que no soy autora monólogo o intento no serlo. Sólo me gustaría saber qué le parece la historia a los que la siguen, (además de esa gente maravillosa que no ha dejado de animarme). Así que si no supone un sacrificio enorme, ni es una deuda de sangre o un favor imposible, me ayudaría mucho saber qué pensáis, después de 30 capítulos y mucho tiempo invertido, por vuestra parte y por la mía._

_6) Nott Mordred me hizo un regalo de cumpleaños precioso: un fanmix con las canciones que a ella le sugiere esta historia. Lo dejo en mi Livejournal, en descarga directa, pero sólo por poco tiempo. El resto de los comentarios también los pondré ahí en breve._

_**Edito:** aunque lo dejaré en el LJ, Augusta Longbottom NO ha muerto, ni nada parecido._

_Hasta pronto y perdonad la nota de autora tan enorme. _

_Sig. _


	31. What dost thou fear

_¡Hola! _

_Ante todo, creo que debo una explicación (aunque gran parte de vosotras/os la conocéis). He tenido una especie de promoción en junio. No, nada emocionante porque aunque sí repercute en el eurito, al final resulta que es hacer más, muchísimo más, de lo que antes hacía y la diferencia no compensa. Estoy teniendo tal volumen de trabajo que no he podido tener vacaciones de verano "hasta casi el otoño"__. No quiero lloraros mis penas porque no es el foro ni os interesan, pero creedme, la primera que necesitaba escribir era yo, y no me ha sido posible._

_Y ya, paso a contar lo que está por venir: De vez en cuando haré algún experimento que otro, esta vez, haciendo "Flash Forwards" (abro con uno) y en algunos casos, contando la historia como flashbacks (pero evitaré éstos). De ahí que os haya fechado con tanta minuciosidad la historia. Arranco con un poco de dramione (pero suave, ya sabéis que mis escenas dramione son muy particulares)_

_**Nota:**__ 'What dost thou fear?' es una forma arcaica de decir 'What do you fear?' ("¿a qué le tienes miedo?" o "¿a qué temes?") La escena de Percy en el cementerio ya la conocéis quienes visitáis con regularidad mi LJ. El flashfoward de inicio también apareció ahí fragmentado. _

_**Atención:**__ Capítulo extra-largo, por compensar tanto retraso. Más de 11.600 palabras, así que tomadlo con calma, id al baño, traed chocolate… en fin. Leed y disfrutad y espero que no os durmáis)_

_**Resumen de todo lo anterior**__** (Bloque 1 – Lo que más miedo da):**__ Tras la muerte de Voldemort, el mundo mágico por fin vive en paz. Sin embargo, su muerte no supone que sus antiguos seguidores ya van a abandonar su ideario. Un grupo de los mortífagos que quedaron libres ha planificado la manera de hacer que la ideología de Voldemort (la defensa de la pureza mágica, el dominio de los magos sobre los no-mágicos y otras razas…) se imponga, aunque no por medio de una guerra tradicional sino a través de unos cambios mucho más sutiles. Sabedores de que en el Ministerio de Magia hay personas que tienen ambición y esa ideología a partes iguales, consiguen su propósito introduciendo un elemento desestabilizador, una criatura proscrita, en Hogwarts. Durante este proceso, resultan muertos personajes como Filch o Rosmerta, y otros alumnos resultan también heridos. Sin embargo, la confusión en los protagonistas es mayor cuando Percy desaparece tras la muerte en el Ministerio de Magia de Penelope Clearwater. La historia se complica cuando se anuncia que la próxima Ministra de Magia será Dolores Umbridge, cómplice en toda esta conspiración._

* * *

_**Bloque 2: **__Lo que más miedo da__** Es el Miedo**_

**oOOooOOooOOo**

**Capítulo 31: What dost thou fear?**

_**"Sin sabotajes, ¿eh Penelope?. Penelope y yo hemos hecho una apuesta. Diez galeones a ver quién **__**gana **__(el partido Quidditch Gryffindor-Ravenclaw)…__** Harry, procura ganar, porque no tengo diez galeones... ¡Ya voy Penelope! "**__ – Percy Weasley. Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban._

oOOooOOooOOo

_**Malfoy Manor. Wiltshire, Inglaterra**_

_**En un futuro…**_

Rozó la cubierta del libro con la palma, cuidadosamente. Acarició en complicado dibujo de la extraña criatura en relieve y soltó una risa floja. Incapaz de contenerse, volvió a contemplar el elaborado índice de contenidos, casi como un códice de sabiduría. No se veía con especial conocimiento de criaturas legendarias ni de lugares mágicos; no más que cualquier estudiante que trabajaba duro. Bueno…

Más que eso. Durísimo, hasta rayar en la obsesión por los estudios, y qué fama tenía ya desde entonces.

"_Círculo de Piedra de Ave__rbury. _

_...un gigante cayó en el siglo XIV, su sonriente calavera fue encontrada bajo las enormes piedras. ¿Fue un accidente lo que hizo que el último portador de las __antigüedades allá encontradas fuese aplastado hasta morir? Se dice que era un barbero, o tal vez un cirujano, por el tipo de instrumentos que se encontraron a su lado. La "Piedra del Barbero" es como se llamó al monolito. Se dice que aún hoy en día, los muggles aseguran ver a extrañas figuras, incorpóreas, fantasmales que se pasean por la noche entre los menhires. Éstos todavía inspiran maravilla y horror y nadie que los contempla por primera vez o ve a sus fantasmas elevarse hacia el cielo, puede evitar sentirse tocado por su magia…"_

"_La Posada del León Rojo, Averbury_

…_fantasmas de caballos que atraviesan su patio, ni los sucesivos dueños han querido tener ningún contacto con su espectral visitante al ser un heraldo de la tragedia, significa que un familiar próximo está a punto de morir. Es menos traumático el fantasma femenino, Florrie, que en la guerra civil del siglo XVII dicen que fue encontrada por su esposo cuando éste regresaba de la batalla, en los amorosos brazos de otro hombre. Disparó al amante y degolló a la esposa infiel, cuyo cadáver arrojó a un pozo. Se dice que ella continúa buscando, hoy en día, a un hombre con barba…"_

"_Bosque de Parsonage, Above Castle Coombe._

…_pero esa belleza y esa paz durante el d__ía, acaban drásticamente al caer la noche, como si el verano pasara a ser invierno en cuestión de horas, y sólo los extremadamente valientes o los extremadamente insensatos son los que osan atravesar sus caminos de barro. Muchos han escuchado voces sin cuerpo, murmullos en la oscuridad y cuando alcanzan su punto álgido, se les une los gritos desgarrados de alguien que parece estar sufriendo un horroroso dolor. Y todo se calla… nadie sabe qué hay detrás, y nadie osa volver a penetrar la linde…"_

Llegó al párrafo que había escrito con tanto cuidado. Orgullosa de su obra final, de la primera vez que escribía algo que merecía la pena y no sólo por conseguir las notas más altas. Ya carecía de importancia.

"…_mata a la gente por el veneno de su __mirada…"_

_Era _Green.

Verde.

Quién diría, el héroe entonces fue un Slytherin: ya era hora de que cambiara la historia. Dejó que el sol, el extraño sol de Inglaterra, entrara por la ventana a través de las finas cortinas interiores, tocándole el rostro con una paz que no había sentido desde hacía años. Tantos, que la sensación parecía inédita en ella.

"_What dost thou fear?"_

Escuchó la voz familiar detrás de ella, junto a su oído y le sintió asomado y leyendo exactamente el mismo párrafo que ella, las manos con sendas alianzas se unieron sobre el grueso volumen que acababa de cerrar definitivamente y que reposaba en el escritorio. Sin soltarle la mano, la caja donde iría guardado para hacer de un elaborado y cuidadoso regalo se movió siguiendo el movimiento de la varita que sostenía su mano derecha.

"A nada. Ya no le temo a nada." Susurró ella, mientras observaba con una amplia sonrisa, enorme, la chimenea de mármol que tenía a su derecha, apagada en el mes de agosto, pero tentada de usarla y que su fuego nunca se apagara.

**oOOooOOooOOo**

_**Viernes 1 de enero de 1999**_

_**Kensal Green Cemetery, Londres**_

Era un visitante, un chico alto y delgado. El vigilante, somnoliento por puro tedio observó al joven con calma, y suspiró; ni los ladrones de tumbas trabajaban en día de año nuevo, tan sólo él. La próxima no pringaría en el turno de vigilancia más repelente del año.

Esa mañana llevaba tan sólo vistas una pareja joven, y una anciana. Pero nadie más; la ciudad seguía desperezándose de las celebraciones de la Nochevieja y apenas había nada que hacer por la mañana salvo echar una partidita a la Game Boy y hacer el crucigrama del periódico del día anterior. Poco más.

Ese joven sacó el papel con un pequeño mapa de la zona y una marca que señalaba dónde tenía que ir. Se aseguró de estar en el lugar adecuado y sostuvo con cuidado la maceta que tenía en la mano izquierda. Respiró el aire de la mañana, mezcla de humedad y de naturaleza, a pesar de que estaba en un lugar que no dejaba vía abierta al disfrute. Se detuvo por fin cuando encontró lo que buscaba, tras haber caminado entre el dolor y la reverencia.

Podría haber sido primavera, con más personas velando por el descanso de los suyos, o podría haber sido verano, con el sonido de los pájaros y el sol caldeando sus huesos, haciendo el momento de la comunión con los seres queridos un momento cálido, como si su presencia fuese real, viva. Por desgracia el frío seguía siendo el de enero; unos pájaros levantaron el vuelo entre las copas de los pinos, los únicos árboles que pintaban de verdes y ocres el escenario. Se arrodillo despacio y dejó la maceta a su lado, en silencio. Observó el vuelo y sus graznidos, y pensaba que Penelope no se marcharía con ellos, en un mes de enero detrás de la bandada azabache, hacia ese pinar.

Entre los árboles estaban las estatuas de granito, algunas aladas, otras sentadas; eran los únicos testigos de su silenciosa visita. Allí, en ese hermoso cementerio muggle, al menos tuvo el consuelo de pensar que Penelope no se había convertido en un fantasma, que no había dejado ninguna cosa pendiente durante su vida. No lo habría soportado, ni siquiera para hablar por última vez con ella.

Durante su tiempo como Prefecto, había hablado muchas veces con Nick Casi-Decapitado. Era más de lo que podían decir muchos otros alumnos de su curso, incluso en siete años de clases. Percy dudaba que Oliver alguna vez se hubiese llegado a dar cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía un fantasma.

Siempre recordaba las discusiones de Quidditch. Sus hermanos eran magníficos jugadores, y él también, pero era más interesante observar y analizar. Le hacía ser un jugador más lento de lo normal, por eso simplemente prefería ser un curioso espectador. Su propio compañero de habitación era capitán del mejor equipo que tuvo nunca Gryffindor, con permiso de Charlie. Pero Charlie no ganó la Copa, Oliver sí. Y por eso, porque Gryffindor era mejor y Percy lo sabía, Penelope perdió diez galeones.

Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica cuando recordaba todo aquello, pero se negaba a mirar el lugar que tenía justo delante, como si todavía no quisiese enfrentarse con la verdad. Y la verdad era que esa chica de ojos azules, de pelo oscuro y rizado, esa chica que había entrado a trabajar en el Ministerio _porque él la recomendó_, estaba ahora ahí, enterrada, sola.

Seguro de que no había testigos alrededor, movió la varita con un movimiento melancólico. Como había hecho otras veces cuando compartía clases de Herbología con ella, con pericia digna de sus numerosos EXTASIS, trasplantó las diminutas rojas blancas del tiesto que había traído y dejó la plantita firmemente en el suelo, rodeada de los rosales que acompañaban a Penelope. Ella amaba las flores blancas, decía que no definían a ninguna casa ni a ninguna bandera.

_"Aguamenti" _susurró, echando un pequeño chorro de agua en la planta recién colocada y negándose a mirar la pequeña placa de mármol blanco. Todavía se resistía a encontrar ese nombre, porque Penelope era como esa mujer muggle que esperó a Ulises hasta su regreso. Había pasado meses pensando que ella esperaba tras su larga ausencia. Y cuando estaba ahí, arrodillado, no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto deseaba volver a verla. El hecho de saber que estaba esperándole sólo le dio más deseos de quedarse ahí, con ella.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, que quería dejarlo todo y no volver a enfrentarse más a un mundo que ya tenía un hueco inmenso al faltar ella.

_"¿Es que me estás llamando gorda?"_

Casi la escuchaba diciéndoselo al oído y sonrió con tristeza, habría sido el doble sentido que ella le habría buscado a sus palabras, sólo por provocarle. Y vaya si lo hacía. Ella era deliciosamente vanidosa, aunque él sabía que era pura inseguridad. Cuando se mojó su fotografía y no quiso salir porque la nariz se le hinchó como la de un elfo doméstico, era fruto de su escasa experiencia con las fotos mágicas. Toda timidez, fruto de un origen no mágico.

Hechizó las flores, las suyas y las del rosal, hechizó el césped y el musgo de las rocas. Hechizó el aire, más fresco, menos frío, más cálido. Que nunca pasara el tiempo, que siempre tuviese la primavera con ella. Él ya regresaría, pero ahora no.

"Siento no haber venido antes, Penny. Lo siento de verdad. Sólo ahora me he dado cuenta de que he necesitado mucho estar ausente, solo, de no querer ni poder asumir…" movió los brazos señalando los alrededores, pero no leía la plaquita. "…todo esto."

Guardó la varita y puso las manos sobre sus muslos, arrodillado frente a unas plantas, en medio de una especie de bosque. Rodeado sólo de la escarcha de las zonas en penumbra, y de un débil sol de la mañana que atravesaba la capa de nubes altas.

"Pero tengo que asegurarme de que lo hice bien, Penny. Tengo que saber que lo conseguí… ¡Merlín!" bajó la cabeza, y cerró los puños sobre los muslos. "No te he llorado porque se ha terminado… te he llorado porque nos ocurrió, porque lo tuvimos, lo compartimos. Y lo echo tanto de menos. Te echo tanto de menos, que todavía dudo si seré capaz de seguir."

_"No llores porque ha terminado, Percy; sonríe porque nos ocurrió. Fue real y ya ha pasado, pero fuimos felices. Nos hemos separado pero nos volveremos a encontrar."_

Aflojó un poco la presión de los puños, y los miraba, incapaz de enfrentarse a su propio Miedo, a su propia realidad. Y la realidad inmediata era que la echaba de menos. Que se sentía solo, golpeado por unos datos que había intentado negarse, olvidar.

"Pensaba que lo había solucionado, Penny. Que enviar una lechuza, sería bastante… no fui muy consciente, ahora lo sé. Ahora sé…" seguía mirando testarudamente su propias manos, sobre los muslos, encima de la tela del abrigo muggle que tenía puesto. "Ahora sé que tal vez no fui lo bastante rápido, ni lo bastante fuerte, ni lo bastante previsor. Fui a por la lechuza, y quise llegar a Gringotts… pero no me salió bien. Hubo también otras personas…"

Se llevó una de las manos al puente de la nariz, ahí donde siempre había llevado las gafas, en un gesto inconsciente; hacía tiempo que no llevaba gafas.

"…Luego supe que ellas… que esas personas… murieron también."

Cuando finalmente aceptó la palabra muerte, es cuando pudo alzar los ojos vidriosos, y debido a su miopía, agradecido porque la plaquita fuese ilegible.

"Ser fuerte significa que tengo que ser capaz de asumir la situación. Y no puedo venirme abajo, Penny, porque tu muerte, y la de aquellos en Londres, habría sido inútil. No quiero que pases a la historia como aquella pobre chica que murió por un accidente…"

Exhaló aire, y su voz se hizo más fuerte; seguía hablando en voz baja, pero ya no era un hilo de voz el que le hacía soltar las palabras.

"Quiero volver a ser capaz de sonreír, de vivir, aunque pensar en la risa me hace recordar la tuya, y eso duele. Necesito saber qué pasó ese día, cuando me fui. Necesito saber que todo salió bien, que le pusieron remedio, que cumplieron. Pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. No he hablado con mi familia en todos estos meses…" esbozó otra sonrisa triste. "Ya lo sé…"

_"Ve con ellos. Al final mis futuros hijos tendrán que conocer a sus abuelos, ¿o no?"_

Eso ella lo repetía, cuando él ponía distancia con los suyos. Pero ya no habría nietos, no habría futuro para los dos. Y sin embargo, eso no podía significar que ella quedara en el olvido. Un desgraciado accidente. Casi escuchaba la voz de la Subsecretaria. Como si estuviera a su lado. Maldijo ese día de mayo en el que le ofreció a Penelope un puesto en el Ministerio.

_"Ejem, ejem… ¿y es hija de muggles?"_

_"Lo es." Contestó él, alzando la barbilla. "Y a mucha honra", le faltó por añadir._

_"Oh… Es perfecta. Perfecta. Y con criaturas mágicas, qué apropiado para una hija de muggles… perfecta."_

La pena, el dolor, iban desvaneciéndose. Percy Weasley se levantó, constatando algo que no había creído hasta que había estado ahí. En paz con él mismo, hablando con Penelope.

"¡¡Esa hija de puta…!!"

Aferró la varita con tal fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Como cuando él y sus hermanos eran pequeños y tenían ese genio vivo, esas explosiones de rabia que sólo Molly era capaz de controlar en sus hijos. Ninguno de los siete hermanos se había librado de hacer estallar la vieja lavadora muggle del cobertizo. Ni los cristales del aparador de la sala de estar…

La estatua de granito del ángel que había tras él se resquebrajó como si fuese un trozo de cartón. El aire alrededor se movía vertiginoso, mientras la estatua parecía estar rompiéndose por una implosión.

Era la sangre Weasley la que fluía por sus venas. Era la sangre mágica, esa sangre pura, la que llamaba a la puerta, y era Percy el único que podía responderla. Aflojó la zarpa; siempre había tenido más resultados como alguien racional, que como una explosión de furia. Pero algo sabía: que esa hija de puta pagaría todo. Esa mujerzuela había encargado esa maldita importación, había utilizado a Penelope para conseguir los permisos, y había borrado, seguro, todo ese trabajo del mapa.

Por algo lo perseguían. Por algo estaban tras él. Porque él era el asesino a los ojos del mundo, o él era el que lo sabía todo.

_Todo._

Salvo si finalmente la importación había sido anulada, como había esperado. O quienes eran sus cómplices. De nuevo su racionalidad se impuso. Nunca había sentido su sangre tan roja como su cabello, tan mágica como su apellido, tan viva como la Gryffindor. Cerró los ojos y se calmó.

_"Reparo_." La estatua de granito volvió a su estado original, incluido el musgo y las manchas de contaminación y de humedad.

Orden y pulcritud para devolver a su ser todos esos desperfectos que siete impulsivos niños mágicos habían ocasionado en un hogar marcado por la modestia económica. Perfecto dominio de los hechizos reparadores, limpiadores y perfecto orden y concierto. Sólo él, de los siete, había llegado a ser tan diferente, pero porque de inicio, _siempre había sido iguales._

Nunca antes había echado tanto en falta a su familia. Se acercó al parterre, a las rosas, y se arrodilló.

_"Tenías razón, Penny. Sobre mi."_ Giró la cabeza hacia la estatua del ángel, completamente reparada, y volvió a mirar los rosales. "Lo conseguiré. Sacaré a la luz lo que esa mujer nos hizo, lo que te hizo. Quiénes la ayudaron y lo pagarán."

Finalmente, metió la mano en el bolsillo, y Percy se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz. Como si con el gesto, volviera a ser él mismo, volviera todo a ser como tenía que haber sido. Y leyó la plaquita de mármol.

_"Penelope Gaia Clearwater._

_20 de junio de 1976 – 17 de julio de 1998_

_Querida hija y hermana, amada amiga._

_Tú eres la magia, la más antigua."_

Tocó con reverencia la placa. Era prácticamente lo que él le decía, lamentaba que no todos los días que estuvo con ella.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, y esta vez no extrajo la varita. Depositó bajo la pequeña placa diez monedas de oro y a continuación murmuró un hechizo de presencia permanente, moviendo la varita con delicadeza pero con una renovada seguridad, y las monedas se fijaron tras la placa. Que se quedaran, que las robaran, no tenía importancia.

_"El amor no tiene un final feliz, Percy, porque nunca termina."_

oOOooOOooOOo

Tocó con la varita la entrada de su pequeño apartamento y entró, asegurándose de que las medidas de seguridad estaban intactas. Se quitó el abrigó y con otro golpe de varita prendió fuego a la chimenea; no se quitó ni guantes, gorro ni bufanda hasta que la sala estuviese lo suficientemente caldeada. Se sentó en el sofá y juntó las manos delante de la boca, en un gesto evidentemente meditabundo.

Miraba fijamente las llamas y recordó la visita a la madre de Penelope. Ésta se sorprendió tanto como si acabara de ver al fantasma de Penelope, pero tras un primer momento de doloroso reencuentro, subió con ella al hogar de la familia. Estaba sola en esos momentos, y se alegró de que así fuera.

Le contó todo. Y a ella le prometió que no contara nada. Todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarse al mundo sin ella, pero antes de saber si eso era cierto o no, si lo lograría o no, tenía que zanjar algunos asuntos.

Uno de ellos, poner en manos de los aurores a los responsables de la muerte de Penelope. Otro, limpiar sus nombres.

Ella le sonrió con la misma sonrisa triste que Penelope esbozaba, la que se resignaba a aceptar que las cosas no siempre son tan sencillas ni tan mágicas como las pintaban.

"_Nunca creí que tú eras el responsable, Percy."_

"_Yo la recomendé. Yo quise que trabajara también en el Ministerio."_

"_Pero tú no la condenaste. Fueron otros. Yo sólo quiero que…" a la señora Clearwater se le quebró la voz. "Quiero que los responsables paguen por lo que hicieron. Nada más. Quiero que Penelope descanse en paz."_

Percy confesó que no había ido a despedirla. Que no había aceptado que ahora estaba enterrada, que ya no volvería a verla, a sentir su presencia. La ausencia era tan enorme, el hueco tan irreemplazable, que no podía asumir la realidad.

"_Ella querría que estuvieras. Ella ha estado muy sola sin ti."_

Hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Al menos, había resuelto una cuenta pendiente con la familia de Penny. Había confesado que iba a pedirle que se casara con él. Que su mundo ya no era el mismo.

"_Pero tienes familia, Percy. No seas injusto con ella. Ni conmigo. Yo ahora no puedo elegir porque no puedo ver a mi hija. Pero tú sí puedes elegir, y tu madre lo sabe."_

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, antes de volver a abrirlos.

"_Vuelve con ellos. Nosotros hemos perdido a una hija, a una hermana. No dejes que tu familia pase por lo mismo."_

La mirada azul, llena de remordimientos y dolor, asumió un brillo frío y acerado, cuando tomó la decisión que tenía que asumir. Bajó la cabeza hacia la mesita de la sala, donde descansaba su varita, y junto a ella, el recorte de _El Profeta_ del día anterior. Una sonriente y exultante Dolores Umbridge en portada. El artículo que anunciaba que en 24 horas, esa mujer sería la nueva Ministra de Magia.

**oOOooOOooOOo**

_**Sábado 2**__** de enero de 1999**_

_**Malfoy Manor. Wil**__**tshire, Inglaterra**_

"Amo…" el elfo aplastó su nariz redonda como una snitch contra la madera pulida y brillante del suelo. "Disculpad mi inoportuna intromisión, tenéis una visita, una dama."

Draco se incorporó y se puso una camisa y un pantalón del armario, sin importarle mucho si conjuntaban o no, o si estaban muy arrugados. Emitió una maldición en voz baja y dio órdenes al elfo de que se marchara y llevara a la sala de estar a la "dama." No necesitó saber o imaginar de quién se trataría. Siempre había hecho eso, era su costumbre.

Se pasó la mano sobre el cabello y bostezó libremente. Agarró la varita y se la puso en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, importándole una mierda las recomendaciones que siempre había escuchado a sus padres sobre la dudosa seguridad de esa medida.

_Lo mismo quieren que me ponga __la varita sobre la oreja, como la lunática de Ravenclaw._

Bajando las escaleras perezosamente, entró en la sala de estar abriendo de par en par las dobles puertas de exquisita madera labrada. Y al fondo, repasando con un lento caminar los retratos que cubrían las paredes y que la estudiaban a ella con curiosidad, pero en silencio, Pansy Parkinson-Selwyn. Alta, con el cabello oscuro enmarcado en varias horquillas de brillantes, literalmente, llevaba una túnica verde clara cubierta por una fina gasa del mismo tono y que producía un leve sonido de murmullo al frotarse sobre la seda.

Estaba hermosa, pero era la clase de belleza que había empezado a detectar como la que reluce sin desgaste, brilla y es admirada, pero no escondía debajo más que la misma suciedad. Los mismos cuestionados valores. _Mierda_, los suyos propios también pero había aprendido hacía tiempo que prefería sus valores y su código, y no copiar el de otros.

Le había enseñado la lección su padre, cuando él mismo intentó seguir sus pasos como un fiel seguidor del Señor Tenebroso.

"_Eres demasiado parecido a tu madre.__ La misma agudeza, la misma paciencia, la misma actitud…"_ Le susurró Lucius cuando salió de Azkaban, sólo para morir poco después. _"Pero no eres como yo, hijo; vosotros no sois como yo. Tú no has nacido para matar, ni tampoco ella..."_

Ella se aproximó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, lento y estudiado, que hizo que él arrugara casi de forma imperceptible la frente.

"Feliz 1999, Draco." Dijo ella con una sonrisa sensual.

"Antes no saludabas así, Pansy." Le contestó él ambiguamente.

Ella abrió los labios pintados de rojo, y movió la mano para limpiar el resto de carmín que había depositado el beso en la piel pálida de Draco.

"Ni tampoco antes tu cara picaba." Contestó ella, igual de ambigua, y recorrió con los dedos la incipiente barba para comprobar si efectivamente, picaba o no.

No, no picaba. Pero no soltó la caricia. Él estuvo tentado de apartarse de la molesta zarpa, pero dejó que ella siguiera mirándole con sus ojos oscuros, brillantes.

"¿Quién te enseñó esos modales?"

Ella detuvo el movimiento para dejar un dedo sobre los labios cerrados de él.

"Nicholas." Contestó ella, inclinando la cabeza, deleitándose en lo mucho que disfrutaba su matrimonio, sus nuevas maneras y sobre todo, el imaginar que seguía ejerciendo algún tipo de influencia en él. Que él se despertaba por la mañana pensando en ella, y volvía a dormirse por la noche con Pansy Parkinson _Selwyn_, como la mujer que había perdido por no haber cuidado lo bastante de ella.

"Que Merlín le bendiga." Contestó Draco, sin moverse de la alfombra.

Ella sonrió, pero la sonrisa no era tan abierta como las anteriores; había olvidado la otra cara de Draco Malfoy. La que decía siempre las cosas con una doble intencionalidad. El hijo de una larguísima tradición que aglutinaba en su impecable sangre mágica todos los defectos de Slytherin.

_Y todas sus jodidas cualidades. _

"¿No te molesta?"

Ahora él fue quien sonrió y movió la cabeza a un lado para apartarse del dedo que había estado acariciando, ligero, sus labios. Ése era el terreno que él conocía. Ésa era la Pansy que seguía ahí detrás, agazapada entre túnicas de seda importadas de India y horquillas de 30 galeones cada una.

"¿Molestarme?" respondió él y soltó una risa. Se dirigió hacia el aparador donde estaba el juego de té y las pastas de mantequilla, sin molestarse ni siquiera en utilizar la varita para prepararse un improvisado desayuno. Ella cambió el rostro cuando se vio, estúpidamente, metida en su trampa. Teniendo que ver cómo su antiguo amor de colegio se recreaba en mostrarse indiferente ante su próspero matrimonio y le mostraba los modales de un muggle, pues no había movido la varita ni para abrir las dobles puertas. Y ahora ni para servirse un jodido desayuno.

Él tan sólo se apoyó en el borde de la mesita y no le ofreció servirle también a ella una taza. Y eso enfureció a la joven y más cuando él parecía relamerse en esa actitud de absoluta indiferencia.

"¿A qué debo la visita, Pansy?"

Ella alzó la barbilla, y decidió que lo mejor era mostrarle indignación y sobre todo, humillarle por ese censurable comportamiento, esa educación de un miserable traidor a la sangre. De un maldito _sangre sucia. _

"No me has ofrecido nada que tomar."

Él alzó las cejas y le dio un estudiado mordisco a la pasta de mantequilla, deleitándose en tardar con la respuesta. Dio un sorbo al té y dejó la taza a su lado. Acto seguido, levantó una de las finas servilletas de hilo y se limpió los dedos ligeramente pringosos de la galletita y se la pasó por la boca para eliminar los restos del té.

"Ya lo hizo mi elfo. No querrás que me comporte como uno de ellos."

Diana en pleno aro central. Pansy volvió a verse en desventaja; no importaba cuánto había de provocarlo, enfurecerlo, seducirlo. Él siempre parecía tener la ventaja y la última palabra. Seguía comportándose como un jodido mago de sangre pura, en su antigua y solemne residencia, haciendo lucir el anillo de los Malfoy en el dedo índice de su mano derecha. El anillo que había sido portado tantas veces y había apuntado a tantos bajo su mando para ordenar y dirigir, y hacer cumplir la voluntad de tantas y tantas generaciones mágicas.

El tipo de mago que ni siquiera comportándose como un sangre sucia, o un miserable muggle, seguía recordando a uno de ellos. El tipo de mago que, hiciese lo que hiciese, seguía siendo asquerosamente consciente de que sus maneras, incluso las peores, le delataban como un mago de sangre mágica incuestionada. Pura.

Ser Selwyn era bueno, ser Selwyn ya era más que suficiente. Y más en esos tiempos. Directamente relacionada con la futura Ministra de Magia; Draco lamentaría haberla dejado escapar.

"_Escúchame, Pansy, no volveré a estar contigo hasta que no pongas ciertos remedios, ¿está claro?"_

"_Pero no ha pasado nada, Draco… seré feliz si me convirtiera en la madre de tu hijo, es sólo que… bueno, no me gustaría ser madre antes de habernos graduado."_

"_Vamos a dejar las cosas claritas, Pansy. No tengo ninguna, nin-gu-na, intención de que seas la madre de mis hijos. ¡Espero que la madre de mis hijos sea un poquito más inteligente, lo cual no es mucho pedir por lo visto!"_

"_¡Draco!"_

"_Ahora tengo en la cabeza cosas más importantes que estar pensando en la planificación familiar. ¡Sólo porque estemos saliendo desde hace unos meses no me obliga a arrastrarte ante ningún mago que nos oficie la boda, así que ve quitándotelo de la cabeza!"_

"_Atraparon a tu padre hace unos meses… no estás pensando de forma racional, Draco…"_

"_Vete. A. La. Mierda, Pansy."_

"¿A qué debo el honor de ser la primera persona a la que veo nada más despertarme?" preguntó él con un tono de voz suave, amable, pero demasiado neutro.

Ella movió con delicadeza la túnica antes de acomodarse en el sofá y acarició con cuidado la tapicería de los cojines de armoniosos colores a juego… ocres, púrpura y blanco.

"Quería venir en persona a invitarte a una comida para inaugurar el año. Sé que tu madre prefirió pasar las fiestas en la Costa Azul, pero no he podido resistirme." Sonrió satisfecha a Draco. "Somos casi familia, Draco. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Además… me gustaría poder presentarte a Nicholas y ciertos conocidos nuestros. Me gustaría que entraras en su círculo."

Draco vaciló. La alarma que tantas veces había escuchado a Potter durante sus clases de Defensa saltó automáticamente. El jodido Potter, durante estos últimos meses, le había parecido una versión más joven y _más fea_, que el pirado de Alastor Moody, repitiendo sin descanso eso de _"alarma permanente", "no bajes la guardia"…_

_Bla bla bla bla…_

Le caía mal Potter. Pero más cuando tenía razón.

Ahora veía a qué se refería. Hizo una nota mental de darle una palmada en la espalda, de las que sonaban bien fuertes, la próxima vez que viera al pesado del chico de oro.

Y vaciló, porque era su oportunidad de introducirse en ese círculo. De jugar con fuego pero no abrasarse. Había tomado una decisión en cuanto a su vida personal. Esto era tan sólo el comienzo, si quería que su vida personal fuese completa.

Se separó del aparador e inclinó la cabeza hacia Parkinson-Selwyn, en un silencioso saludo _de aceptación._

oOOooOOooOOo

Esa misma mañana, Draco bajó a Londres para ultimar compras antes de regresar a Hogwarts. El invierno era menos severo en el sur de Inglaterra, pero en Londres era particularmente desagradable debido a la humedad permanente provocada por las industrias muggles y el río Támesis. Sabía que tenía que ir a su apartamento, cerrado desde antes de haberse ido a Hogwarts en septiembre, pero su madre había preferido el clima más moderado del sur de Francia.

Se cubrió bien con la túnica gris oscura y caminó por la avenida muggle antes de entrar en _El Caldero Chorreante_. A veces recibía miradas curiosas de los transeúntes muggles, pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido que algunas eran curiosidad por su estilo, aunque discreto y oscuro, no era el tipo de vestimenta que los muggles veían todos los días.

Cruzó el Callejón saludando brevemente con la cabeza a su tabernero y dio los acostumbrados golpecitos en la pared que le permitía el acceso a la concurrida calle. Torció ligeramente los labios por saber que era ya hora punta en cuanto a las compras, pero hizo acopio de paciencia y se marchó a mirar lo que podía de los escaparates.

Estuvo un rato caminando cuando se paró delante de _Madame Malkin_; a su alrededor, brujas y magos de todas las edades entraban y salían cargados con bolsas, aprovechando las rebajas tras las fiestas. Fue parcialmente consciente de que en una de las paredes había un corrillo de personas que murmuraban acerca de lo que parecía ser un decreto ministerial, pero Draco no prestó mucha más atención. Apoyó la mano en el cristal y miró las elegantes túnicas de fiesta y de gala que no se habían logrado vender en la campaña de Navidad. El aliento de la boca se hacía humo cuando contactaba con el aire frío; hace apenas dos años, había estado probándose las túnicas que tendría que llevar a Hogwarts. Su padre acababa de ser apresado en el Ministerio de Magia y se había quedado solo con su madre.

Solo, con la misión imposible de asesinar al mago más poderoso de la historia de la magia. Su pequeña misión, inalcanzable, su sentencia de muerte. Había aprendido que no había que jugar con el peligro, que ése era el territorio de San Potter, no el suyo. Pero salió bastante airoso.

No del todo airoso, pero bastante.

Pasó a la tienda, lleno de recuerdos. Él estaba ahí con dieciséis años, aguantando las agujas de la costurera, sintiendo los primeros ecos del estrés al que se estaba enfrentando. Sintiendo que querían ver si portaba la Marca, en el momento en el que _Weasel, Potty_ y la _sangre sucia_ Granger habían entrado por la puerta de la tienda.

La _sangre sucia_ Granger, la que llevaba un ojo morado.

Era fácil fijarse en esas cosas, pero no era capaz de recordar si alguna vez había visto a _Potty_ o _Weasel_ con un labio partido o con alguna ceja coloreada por un mal Encantamiento. La _maldición_ y la _tradición_ le decían que tenía que fijarse siempre en _Granger_, en la _sangre sucia Granger_, fuese para bien o para mal.

Lo cómodo era ocultar su puta capacidad de observación, envolverla en insultos. Repasó con los dedos varias túnicas colgadas en sus perchas.

"_Si es__tás preguntándote a qué huele, madre, es que una sangre sucia acaba de entrar por la puerta." _

Granger. Tuvo que estar ahí, precisamente. Era capaz de sentir su presencia, con o sin _olor_. De hecho, era capaz de apreciar su olor antes incluso de cruzar su mirada con la de ella. Nueve meses de convivencia a lo largo de seis años eran bastante para apreciar el aroma de aquellos a su alrededor_. 54 meses._ Y su cabeza también tenía grabada incluso esos aromas que no quería recordar. Sólo había que sumar: dormitorio, Crabbe, zapatos. Definitivamente, el olor a sangre sucia no era tan repugnante, después de todo. Pero la cabeza siempre te pone la zancadilla.

Y no sólo la cabeza.

Recordó verla entrar, más alta, digna, con los rizos eternamente revueltos sobre sus hombros y brazos. Vestida como una puñetera muggle. Era insultante, la ausencia de túnica que ocultaba que debajo de ella había tentáculos y barro, pestilencia y podredumbre. Pues no. La ausencia de túnica le decía otra cosa: No había sangre sucia, había un jodido cuerpo _humano_. Había curvas de chica de casi diecisiete años.

Una _chica_. Con un ojo morado.

Fácil, perfecto, ya tenía una diana. Gracias a Merlín, podía desviar la atención de la _chica_, y clavarla en la _sangre sucia_. Era como si alguien le hubiera pegado. ¿Quién había puesto la mano encima de esa chica… _no… de la sangre sucia?_

_Recuerda, Draco, Sangre Sucia… _

De 'su' sangre sucia.

_No Draco, recuerda, 'sólo' sangre sucia._

Pero no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar tener que averiguar quién le había puesto la mano encima, pero tenía que hacerlo delante de su madre. Pero no quiso averiguar por qué eso le _importaba_.

"_¿Quién te puso el ojo morado, Granger? Quiero enviarle flores."_

Recordó a su madre defendiéndolo de las amenazas de muerte de los guardaespaldas de Granger. Como siempre, ellos interviniendo innecesariamente. Estorbando. Y cruzó una mirada intensa con ella, para que por medio de algún poder extrasensorial ella le dijera mentalmente quién había sido el animal que le había hecho eso. Su parte racional quería convencerse de que le agradaba ver ese ojo oscuro lastimado; pero su parte hirviente, la sangre que había hecho que su madre saltara a defenderlo, le decía que quería asesinar a quien había rozado a la _sangre sucia_ que él había escogido como blanco de sus burlas, como el puto centro de atención. Ella cortó ese intercambio de miradas y centró su atención en sus amigos.

No supo bien de qué discutían su madre y Potter; volvió a la realidad, y buscó cualquier motivo para apartar los ojos morados y las miradas heridas de las hijas de muggles que no olían mal ni tenían el cuerpo lleno de llagas, verrugas o escamas.

"_¡Fíjate dónde pones esas agujas, mujer!. Creo que ya no quiero esta túnica…"_

Y recordó mirar a los recién llegados; Potter y Weasley eran cenutrios como Crabbe y Goyle y ni se habrían dado cuenta del grito de dolor que emitió, pero… se sorprendió, por enésima vez, cuando quiso saber qué había pensado de eso Granger. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella? Era una jodida bruja inteligente. ¿Y desde cuándo le importaba lo que ella pensara de él? En ese momento, en el que ella _podría averiguar si portaba la Marca_ o no, es cuando cortó de raíz y decidió que no quería ninguna Túnica de Malkin.

Que si se quedaba ahí estaría diseccionado como esos animales que estudiaban los muggles. Que ella averiguaría, ella sabría. No podía permitírselo; se fue de la tienda con su madre, confuso, avergonzado, furioso, herido, indignado.

Era ahí cuando decidió aferrarse a Pansy como a un clavo ardiendo. Ella por supuesto, estaba radiante, encantada. Fueron a Hogwarts y él dejó que ella ejerciera de su compañera, era fácil, era cómodo y era lo esperado. Blaise tuvo que sacar el tema de ese Club de Slughorn y cómo no, Granger estaba. Para ser sangre sucia, siempre estaba donde correspondía a los sangre sucia.

Todo el mundo parecía darse cuenta de que ella era excepcional. Incluido el elitista de Slughorn nada menos. Todo el mundo, menos él.

_O tal vez sí lo sabía pero no quería reconocérselo._

Y la mejor compañía que pudo tener era precisamente la sombra de una bruja sangre sucia, ese año. Y si un fantasma no era tan mal, tal vez la sangre sucia tampoco. Era de carne, era cálida, estaba viva; pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, cuando Snape se lo llevó tras asesinar a Dumbledore.

Se juró a sí mismo que volvería a verla. A la _sangre sucia_ de carne y hueso. No la transparente.

Había una zona de la tienda rodeada de sofás; brujas ancianas estaban sentadas descansando los doloridos pies, apoyadas en sus bastones mientras aguardaban a que sus familiares compraran los trajes que estaban buscando. La zona era bastante más tranquila, y reconoció al momento de qué se trataba.

Colgando de una percha, había una hermosa túnica de color blanco que tenía un hechizo transfigurador; cada cierto tiempo su forma, tela y textura se modificaba para dar paso a otro modelo distinto.

El bullicio de la tienda no parecía molestarle; estaba él solo en su mundo propio. Miraba el modelo según se modificaba como un catálogo vivo de moda.

_Durante la primera guerra, muchos jóvenes huyeron de sus casas para casarse en secreto. Muchas parejas se juraron amor eterno en capillas clandestinas, mágicas o muggles, por miedo a que no pudieran volver a verse, por miedo a arrepentirse de no haber sido lo bastante honestos con ellos mismos, de no haber vivido su corta vida mucho más intensamente. Por miedo a perder a la otra persona sin remedio._

Esa decisión la tomaron hijos de muggles. Magos de sangre pura de familias de intachable reputación. Traidores a la pureza de la sangre. Mestizos, animagos, metamorfomagos. Brujas y hombres muggles. Magos y mujeres muggles. No había diferencia.

_Un Malfoy siempre hace lo que se espera de él._

_Un Black siempre hace lo que él espera de él mismo._

Draco Malfoy era ambas cosas y la decisión ya estaba tomada.

oOOooOOooOOo

Se acariciaba la pequeña joya que pendía del cuello mientras decía adiós a sus padres, dispuestos a ir de rebajas por Oxford Street. Se acercarían en coche hasta la estación de metro y continuarían ahí el trayecto hasta el Londres más aterrador del año: el del consumismo post-navideño.

Rechazó con una sonrisa de disculpa el ofrecimiento a ir a las aglomeraciones del centro, y les acompañó hasta la puerta del garaje. Asintió distraída cuando su padre pisó el embrague y su mano izquierda metió la primera marcha, mientras le recordaba que iba siendo hora de que aprendiera a conducir. Finalmente sus padres se alejaron por la calle, y Hermione entró en la casa, pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

Cogió un bolso en bandolera y comprobó que llevaba lo necesario: varita, dinero muggle, dinero mágico. Pergamino, pluma. Un libro muggle. Un libro mágico. _El Profeta Diario_ todavía sin desplegar. Una lista de cosas que tenía que comprar. Un plano de metro… Agarró el abrigo, el gorro y los guantes y se marchó a visitar por última vez el Callejón Diagón antes de su regreso a Hogwarts.

oOOooOOooOOo

Llamaba la atención en la calle mágica de Londres como un troll destacaba entre veelas. Su abrigo muggle despertaba miradas curiosas de algunos magos y brujas, pero se había habituado a ellas desde hacía tiempo. No había tenido tiempo de ocultar su origen muggle, y no iba a agachar la cabeza por ese motivo.

Se detuvo delante de _Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch_ y recordó a sus amigos y su obsesión por ese deporte. Tenía ganas de verlos y aprovechar el último fin de semana antes de volver a Hogwarts. En cualquier caso, los iba a ver esa misma tarde; había reunión de la Orden y Hermione estaba ansiosa. Sus vacaciones con sus padres la habían aislado más de la cuenta con respecto al mundo mágico, pero podía tener una ligera idea de lo que pasaba.

Colin apareció muerto tan sólo un día después de que su hermano avisara de su desaparición. La Directora dio orden inmediata de cerrar la escuela para realizar una investigación exhaustiva. Se arregló el alojamiento de los alumnos que no podían regresar a sus casas, pero ante todo, la medida era realizar una investigación a puerta cerrada. Nada se sabía de ella, todo llevado con un absoluto secretismo. Esto la impacientaba, así que el hecho de haber recibido la visita de un lince de brillo plateado anunciando la reunión de la Orden había despertado su curiosidad y ansiedad a partes iguales.

Apoyó la mano enguantada en gris sobre el cristal, y sonreía melancólicamente cuando oía las exclamaciones admiradas de los niños que señalaban la soberbia escoba que relucía y se movía lentamente en el escaparate.

También notó por el rabillo del ojo algunos que murmuraban al ver su abrigo muggle y sus pantalones vaqueros. No; no iba a ocultar que era hija de muggles, aunque la _rumorología_ aconsejaba que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles para los de su clase. La sonrisa no se esfumó, es más, se convirtió en una mueca de triste melancolía.

"_Esos modales, Weasley. ¿No sería mejor que os largarais de aquí? No querrás que se fijen en ella, ¿verdad?"_

Tenía quince años, él tenía catorce. Hasta entonces le había considerado peor que un creído hijo de papá, un niñato mimado y caprichoso. En pleno campo de batalla, durante los Mundiales de Quidditch, él estaba tranquilamente apostado, como si en lugar de ver aterrorizados a magos y brujas, estuviera contemplando la final del Mundial. Como si tal cosa.

Esa insoportable sangre fría que había admirado en él y también la producía rechazo. Dejó que Harry y Ron discutieran con él, pero a ella no se le escapó la velada advertencia. Se ruborizaba todavía cuando él mismo insinuó que si se descuidaba, podría aparecer en el aire, bajo la tortura de los Mortífagos, cabeza abajo, mostrando las bragas por efecto de la gravedad.

La mirada de él era fría, gris, pero intensa. Y por primera vez, Hermione se estaba enfrentando a un adolescente, con hormonas adolescentes. Masculinas, en particular. Hasta entonces, ni siquiera las había sentido en sus dos irracionales amigos, que irónicamente eran chicos.

Ese año sintió que estaba cambiando algo, no sólo lo que evidentemente las hormonas ordenaban al físico. Era la parte 'sentir' la que la confundía y atormentaba. Viktor había sido el único que la estaba tratando como a una chica. Y Neville también, cuando le pidió ir al baile, demasiado tarde. Nunca había atraído la atención de los chicos, descontando por supuesto la atención motivada por sus excelentes apuntes o su conocimiento de memoria de la biblioteca y todos sus recursos. Pero era la atención ambigua, desconcertante, de Malfoy la que era la que su cabecita intentaba descifrar. Y cuanto más lo intentaba, más obsesionada estaba haciéndose.

Él le arrojó retorcidamente, a la manera Slytherin, ese maleficio que hizo que sus dientes se hicieran como dos colmillos de elefante. Ese cabrón había ido a por ella, porque sabía que Malfoy no los soportaba y, viendo la proximidad del Baile de Navidad, ella decidió probar suerte y por primera vez en su vida Hermione decidió desobedecer a sus padres.

Dejó que Madame Pomfrey arreglara los dientes que habían cuestionado su modesta belleza. Y aún así, tan sólo se dieron cuenta Viktor y Neville. Ni Ron, ni Harry.

Y alguien más: Rita Skeeter, Pansy Parkinson. Y Draco Malfoy.

Esos artículos de esa odiosa periodista en los que se le acusaba de ser la "belleza" que estaba jugando con Viktor y Harry. En los que Pansy trataba de echar por tierra que fuese la hermosa alumna de Gryffindor que jugaba a dos bandas, cuando ninguna de estas dos cosas eran ciertas.

Pansy, recelosa, histérica de envidia. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que una acomodada hija de familia mágica no tendría nada que envidiarle a la empollona y vulgar _sangre sucia_ Granger. Salvo en algo: que estaba atrayendo también la atención de su chico. Que éste no dijo palabra acerca de esos artículos injuriosos. Que probablemente era lo bastante inteligente como para saber hacer caso al cuestionable periodismo de Skeeter en su justa medida. Pero mientras que Pansy se reía a carcajadas y trataba de insultar su mera presencia, junto a ella Malfoy era una figura alta, esbelta. Era quien clavaba sus ojos de acero fríos pero intensos en ella. Como siempre, callado, pero buscando en su expresión la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Y Hermione dudaba si esos silencios y esas miradas eran porque querían saber pero no podían preguntar. Si tal vez a él le importaba si estaba o no con Viktor, o con Harry, o con los dos.

Viktor dudaba, Viktor había creído que ella y Harry tenían algo más que amistad. ¿Acaso también dudaba Malfoy? Eso era impensable: él sólo leería un artículo sobre ella si era la esquela de su muerte o algo peor. ¿Pero y sí no? Entonces ella supo, demasiado tarde, que pasaba demasiado tiempo intentando analizar, con su racional cabeza, los comportamientos de ese chico.

Era atrayente y era repelente a partes iguales. Y dijo que sí a Viktor, y dedicó toda una tarde a arreglarse, a cambiar su cabello, a tomarse la molestia, porque quería por fin la vieran a ella con otros ojos. Terreno perdido en el caso de Harry y Ron; sus dos amigos ni se habían preocupado de pedirle a ella ir juntos al baile. Sólo como último y desesperado recurso. Muy halagador.

Y siguió pensando en él, en los dos. En esa escena del baile que Ginny le había regalado en fotografía por su cumpleaños, hacía cuatro meses; nunca había imaginado que hubiera provocado esa reacción en Draco Malfoy. Absoluto pasmo cuando ella pasó delante de él, aferrada al orgulloso brazo de Viktor Krum.

No conocía a nadie que fuese tan astuto y tan retorcidamente interesante. Alguien que tuviera unos principios tan particulares, y una moral tan ambigua que resultara tan fascinante de explorar. Había pasado casi los casi últimos dos meses preguntándose muchas cosas. Su cabeza extremadamente racional diciéndole que era sólo un chico.

El problema era que ese chico era al que amaba estúpidamente. Y agradeció que, por fin, él le dijera qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza. Que finalmente hubiera aceptado lo evidente, que él también la quisiera, aunque fuese un poco.

No pedía más.

oOOooOOooOOo

Le dio un sorbo al chocolate caliente y dejó la taza sobre el platillo. Cuando lo hizo, arrugó la frente al sentir las miradas frías de algunos magos y sus cabezas encapuchadas o con inconfundibles sombreros puntiagudos agitándose como si algo no tuviera remedio, o directamente en actitud despreciativa.

Bajó la mirada hacia su ropa. Muggle. Sintió un tic en la mejilla por verse en una situación tan rara por segunda vez en esa mañana; Hermione había sentido la hostilidad de muchas personas desde que descubrió el mundo mágico. Pero nunca antes había sentido su hostilidad tan en el ambiente. Era como si empezara a respirar una sensación, una actitud.

Apretó los labios y trató de ignorar las miradas hostiles hacia ella y sacó _El Profeta_, llegado esa mañana, pero que aún no había tenido tiempo de hojear. Nunca antes se había encontrado en la situación de casi tener que pedir disculpas por llevar ropa muggle.

¿Qué diablos sucedía?

"¡Hermione!"

Levantó los ojos, sin haber podido ni siquiera desplegar el pergamino y se topó con la mirada tranquila de Neville, vestido totalmente de negro pero inconfundiblemente mago. Se incorporó sonriente para hablar con él de cerca.

"¡Neville, feliz año!. ¿Cómo estás?. ¿Y tu abuela?. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Neville indicó que se volviera a sentar.

"Feliz año, Hermione…" dijo sonriente Neville mientras agarraba una silla vacía y se sentaba frente a la mesa. "Vaya bombardeo a preguntas…" Neville giró la cabeza y cambió su expresión. "No me gusta nada cómo están poniéndose las cosas…"

Hermione abrió la boca para poder contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Neville se quitó su túnica y se la pasó a Hermione.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella, completamente confundida.

"¿No te has enterado?" Neville torció la boca en un gesto extraño en él. "Y luego yo tengo la fama de despistado…" levantó la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Tom, que estaba colocando unas pintas en las estanterías a su espalda. Acto seguido, Neville se volvió hacia Hermione y habló en voz baja.

"Mi abuela está ya en casa. Fue un poco extraño tener que pasar las navidades en San Mungo pero por otro lado…" Neville se calló e hizo un leve gesto con el hombro, como si quisiera pasar por encima de eso. "Digamos que me hizo ilusión pensar que por fin estábamos _todos_ juntos, celebrando y demás. He acompañado a Hannah y a su padre porque están pensando…" Tom se acercó y puso encima de la mesa una cerveza de mantequilla y un platito de empanadas de calabaza. Antes de que Neville le dijera que no había pedido tal cosa, Tom murmuró según se iba.

"Invita la casa."

Sonriendo, Neville le ofreció el plato a Hermione y ésta cogió una pieza, sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba muerta de hambre.

"¿Qué estaban pensando…?" preguntó Hermione. "¿Neville?"

"¿Hummm?" respondió él. Hermione sonrió, sin saber si Neville estaba disfrutando de la empanada y era sólo una exclamación de gusto, o si estaba queriendo decir que le recordara el hilo de la conversación. Decidió esto último.

"Decías que Hannah y su padre estaban pensando algo… ¿qué es?" preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Ah…" Neville dio un último mordisco a su empanada y sorbió un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla. "Desde lo de la señora Abbott, están preocupados en su casa con los ingresos. Ella trabajaba y están pensando comprarle el negocio a Tom, porque él se quiere jubilar y parece ser que tiene idea de traspasarlo."

"Ah…" Hermione no quiso entrar en detalle sobre las finanzas de los Abbott. Neville, sin embargo, tenía una expresión peculiar y a ella no le pasó por alto. "¿Qué?. ¿Qué es?"

"Hannah lleva un tiempo convencida de que no sabe bien a qué se va a dedicar. Creo que no está muy contenta con sus resultados en Hogwarts. Creo que acusa el haber estado ausente tanto tiempo y no estar ya con sus compañeros de toda la vida."

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y un poco culpable. Ella tenía pavor a suspender, pero nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas ni ante los boggarts más poderosos había podido imaginar que repitiera curso. Sintió un golpe en el pecho, pensando que Hannah estaba pasando por unos momentos espantosos.

"¡Eso es horrible, Neville, tenemos que hacer algo!"

Ahora fue Neville el que alzó una ceja y abrió la boca desconcertado. Tampoco era para tanto, simplemente Hannah tenía cierto desajuste por la falta de costumbre en el estudio, nada más. Pero la reacción de Hermione era cuando menos absolutamente desproporcionada.

"Hermione, que tampoco es para tanto…" murmuró él. "Oh, aquí viene ya."

Hannah llegó con una bufanda de color rosa pálido desanudada sobre su túnica gris claro. Tenía el cabello rubio suelto sobre los hombros y parecía estar contenta. Le dio un beso a Neville en el cabello como un breve saludo y se acercó para dar un abrazo a Hermione, que se incorporó de su sitio.

"¡Hermione, feliz año nuevo!. ¡Qué alegría encontrarte por aquí, antes de volver a Hogwarts!. ¡Qué tal todo…!" se interrumpió y se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía la túnica de Neville sobre los hombros. "¿Estás bien, tienes frío? Le diré ahora mismo a Tom que suba la temperatura…"

"¡No, no, estoy bien!" No sabía muy bien cómo explicarle que por alguna razón, Neville le había puesto la túnica sobre los hombros. "Neville… me la ha puesto…"

Sin embargo, Hannah abrió la boca ligeramente e intercambió una mirada con Neville.

"Bien hecho." Dijo ella simplemente.

Hermione no pudo aguantar no saber de qué demonios hablaban.

"¿Qué pasa, por qué está bien?"

Hannah se sentó junto a Neville y automáticamente enlazaron las manos; contempló con extrañada curiosidad a su compañera de estudios.

"Hermione, si tú lo sueles saber todo, y te sabes de memoria todo lo que _publica El Profeta_… no me digas que no te has enterado…"

"He estado estas navidades bastante tiempo con mis padres. Yo… bueno, no he ido mucho por Grimmauld Place…"

"¿Ni has hablado con Malfoy?"

Hermione se sonrojó y clavó la vista en el chocolate ya frio.

"No, no he podido verlo tanto estos días. Hoy hemos quedado que nos veríamos por aquí." Añadió más sonriente.

Hannah no comentó nada al respecto y miró a Neville. Éste señaló con la boca _El Profeta_ que Hermione no había desplegado.

"Pues míralo tú misma." Mencionó él quedamente.

Hermione abrió por fin el diario en silencio, y siguió el dedo de Hannah, mientras ella le susurraba _"aquí"._ En un lateral, como si estuviese anunciando una pequeña crónica de sucesos locales, se hacía una mención a un "decreto" (Hermione apretó la mandíbula) con efectos inmediatos el 1 de enero en el que se prohibía que en los lugares mágicos de Gran Bretaña los magos llevaran indumentaria muggle.

"_Evitamos confusiones de esta manera. No queremos llevar etiquetas con nuestros orígenes mágicos, ¿verdad?"_

Eran las _hilarantes_ palabras de la propia Ministra de Magia. Hermione palideció. De modo que por eso hacía tiempo que detectaba miradas hostiles cuando iba vestida de manera muggle. Era después de todo casi todo su armario. Era parte de ella y no podía aceptar el hecho de tener que ocultarlo, disfrazarlo ni mucho menos, mostrar vergüenza.

"¿Qué pasa si llevo esta ropa?"

Hannah se inclinó hacia la mesa para susurrar discretamente.

"Es motivo de multa. Si _'reincides'…"_

"_¿Reincidir?"_ preguntó anonadada Hermione. "Cómo que _'reincidir'_, ¿desde cuándo llevar ropa muggle es un delito?"

"Desde que Umbridge es Ministra." Respondió en voz baja Neville

oOOooOOooOOo

Agradeció a sus amigos que la acompañaran hasta Madame Malkin, donde podría encontrar alguna túnica de bruja decente, sin miedo a que pudieran meterla en Azkaban o algo así, pensó con rabia. Intentó buscar una de las más baratas porque ni llevaba dinero encima suficiente, ni quería gastar dinero en una túnica que no iba a utilizar en los próximos seis meses al tener que regresar a Hogwarts. Escuchó susurros en la tienda cuando se fijaron en su abrigo muggle, su gorro de lana y sus pantalones vaqueros. Cerró los ojos un momento y trató de pensar que eso no era real, que eligiera cualquier estúpida túnica, pagara y se largara cuanto antes.

Se quitó el abrigo y miró hacia su propio cuerpo; llevaba un jersey de lana con cuello barco, tejido cuidadosamente por la Señora Weasley. Tenía sus iniciales sobre el corazón, en un tamaño discreto. "HG". Se probó una túnica simple de color púrpura oscuro y se fue a mirar al espejo. Se giró de medio lado para ver qué tal en la espalda, ignorando los comentarios burlones del espejo, que le decían que tenía que ponerse a dieta tras los excesos navideños.

Ahora sí que echaba de menos un puñetero probador muggle. Encima el hechizo para abotonar las mangas no funcionaba.

Sintió una mano extrañamente cálida que le rozaba la mejilla y se dio la vuelta con un respingo, ni siquiera había visto quién era mirando por el espejo. De pie, con el rostro calmado pero con los ojos brillantes, estaba Draco Malfoy. El corazón de ella dio un salto debajo de esa túnica barata y defectuosa.

oOOooOOooOOo

Se sintió de pronto como una niña pequeña que acaba de cruzarse con su cantante favorito. Intentó sonar natural cuando él alzó una ceja y pareció adivinar qué diablos hacía con una túnica de un color tan poco favorecedor, evidentemente defectuosa (años de instrucciones de su madre no habían caído en saco roto); ni siquiera Granger podía tener tan mal gusto.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Compro… una túnica."

"_Vale, Hermione, balbuceas como una cría de 8 años que habla con el jugador de fútbol más popular del colegio"_

"Eso ya lo veo. ¿No tienes suficientes, o es que te has propuesto comprar las más fea?"

Hermione rodó los ojos y puso los brazos en jarra.

"No, quería sólo comprar una túnica, la más barata."

Draco sin embargo arrugó la nariz como si esa palabra le hubiese producido un insoportable picor y alzó de nuevo la ceja ceja, contemplando a la chica como si hubiese perdido la cordura. Sin preocuparse ni de su estilo, ni de que "barato" era vulgar e indigno. Se sentó en el sofá y cruzó los brazos y las piernas. "Quítate eso." Ordenó como cuando hablaba a los elfos domésticos o a Crabbe o Goyle.

"Eh, eh…" dijo ella, más seriamente, alzando un dedo. "Tú no me das órdenes."

Sin embargo rodó los ojos cuando se percató que Malfoy no estaba ni siquiera escuchándola; más bien tenía la mirada puesta en la túnica, sin duda no pensando lo preciosa que era, sino más bien pensando que Hermione no llevaba nada debajo. Era como si simplemente hubiera vocalizado una de las estúpidas fantasías masculinas. Que hiciera un strip-tease o algo así en plena tienda de Malkin.

"No seas idiota…" dijo ella, suponiendo qué clase de ocurrencia estaba teniendo e intentando zafar una sonrisa por lo estúpidos que podían resultar a veces los hombres. Se abrió la túnica y mostró el sencillo jersey de la señora Weasley, disfrutando de la expresión decepcionada de Malfoy y cómo cambió a una de espanto. No era fan de los jerseys tejidos caseramente. "Pero ¿qué te esperabas, que estuviera completamente desnuda debajo, o que te mostrara la ropa interior que la señora Weasley me ha tejido por Navidad… No puedes ser más tonto…"

Él sin embargo tiró del brazo de ella y la túnica púrpura cayó al suelo descuidadamente. Colocó a Hermione en su regazo y le sujetó la mandíbula con delicadeza.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" volvió a preguntar, esta vez mucho más suavemente.

Ella se quedó inmovilizada, estudiando los ojos claros de él bajo sus pestañas extrañamente oscuras.

"Ese… decreto… no podemos ir con ropa muggle…" murmuró ella en voz baja, como si por algún extraño motivo creyera que había el equivalente a micrófonos o cámaras en el mundo mágico. Como si los pudieran escuchar y eso siguiera siendo un motivo para ir a la cárcel. Bajó los ojos y los alzó de nuevo.

"Es el principio… están prohibiendo hacer ostentación de lo muggle… y me da miedo qué será lo próximo… sobre todo… para los que tenemos orígenes muggles…"

Draco Malfoy nunca prestaba mucha atención a los artículos que contenían las palabras "muggle". No era por nada, era sólo que su cerebro había crecido ignorando y apartando de su foco de atención eso. Hasta que dejó de hacerlo por culpa de esa _hija de muggles_. La primera que conoció. La única. Nunca les había dado más importancia que a los gnomos de jardín o a los doxies. _Plagas_, según tía Bella.

Y sintió en su piel también el temor que palpaba en la de ella. La preocupación por lo que estaba por venir. Conocía a Umbridge y conocía su filosofía y su visión del mundo mágico. Recordó el placer y el deleite con el que Pansy había hablado en su visita y no le auguraba nada bueno. Lo que alguien como Pansy disfrutaba era algo que no gustaría jamás a Granger.

Soltó la mano de la barbilla de ella y la estrechó contra él, alarmándose de forma creciente. Dejó que ella rodeara su cuello con sus brazos y hundiera la cabeza en contra su hombro.

"_Al menos en Hogwarts estarían seguros."_

"¿Señorita Granger?..."

Hermione abrió los ojos de entre la mata de cabellos pálidos de Malfoy y levantó la cabeza comprendiendo al instante que la dependienta había ido a ver qué tal las túnicas. Trató de incorporarse de su regazo, cuando la joven dependienta intentaba mostrarse lo más estoica posible ante la escena, para nada fuera de tono, pero indudablemente íntima.

"_No será 'Señorita Granger' por mucho tiempo…"_

**oOOooOOooOOo**

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres**_

"¡Dejadlos en paz!" exclamó Ginny, tirando del brazo de Fred.

"Pero mira…" George seguía asomándose por el enorme umbral de la sala de estar de la casa de los Black. "Ni nos hacen caso…"

"¡Porque están jugando, así que vamos a la cocina!..." Ginny dio un empujón en la espalda a Fred y agarró del brazo de George para arrastrarlo de ahí y que dejaran de espiar descaradamente. "¡Ya está bien, u os vais calentitos a casa!"

George rodó los ojos y emitió un bostezo, pensando vagamente lo mucho de su madre que tenía Ginny.

"Bueno da igual. Vamos a ver si Kreacher nos da algo de comer…" dijo a su hermano.

Fred sonrió de par en par.

"¡Buena idea! Después de todo, no hay nada más aburrido que ver una partida de ajedrez mágico…" Con un _crack_, ambos Desaparecieron.

Ginny se apoyó contra la pared y soltó un suspiro. Hacía unos días que Fred y George estaban con ellos en Grimmauld Place. Era cómodo por las reuniones de la Orden y porque estaban deseando estar cerca por el nacimiento del hijo de Bill y Fleur. Habían vuelto de Hogsmeade extrañamente silenciosos y en cuanto ella les preguntó, ambos evitaron todo tipo de preguntas. Volvieron a las andadas, a ser los mismos hermanos que eran capaces de hacer volar por los aires La Madriguera. Pero Ginny conocía a los gemelos mejor que sus propios padres y sabía que algo ocultaban. Y no se lo habían dicho.

Apretó los labios y miró hacia las escaleras que iban a los dormitorios. Dejó de mirar la sala de estar y subió para estar con Harry.

oOOooOOooOOo

Era algo que había sorprendido a Fred y George, como era natural. Pero es que una partida de ajedrez mágico entre Luna Lovegood y Ron Weasley era algo que no sucedía todos los días. Ella era una jugadora absolutamente lamentable. Prácticamente su única estrategia auténtica, (y a él le había llevado saberlo unas cuatro partidas) era que no tenía _ninguna_ en absoluto. Jugaba de una forma tan extravagante como la forma que tenía de vestirse. Con una lógica y un sentido que sólo ella comprendía, (y como mucho, su padre). Por lo demás, a Ron le suponía un reto. Él era muy buen jugador. Fred y George siempre se burlaban de él diciendo que era su único talento, _"lo cual no es decir mucho",_ solían añadir…

El único que siempre había sido un rival más que decente, era Percy. Racional y metódico, era capaz de quedarse diez minutos en silencio, con la mano en la boca tratando de descifrar una complicada jugada con la que vencer. A veces lo había logrado, pero sin duda, el ajedrez mágico era el gran punto fuerte de Ron.

Luna se podía pasar también diez minutos sin mover ficha, pero sólo para descubrir que había estado eligiendo nombres para las piezas o que estaba tratando de escuchar sus conversaciones. Ron entonces rodaba los ojos, pero también era consciente de una cosa.

No se enteraba de que habían pasado diez minutos y había estado mirándola a ella, no al tablero.

oOOooOOooOOo

Fred volvió a comerse otro pedazo de tarta de melaza, la favorita de Harry. Miró el reloj que estaba junto a la alacena de detrás y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

"¿Todavía crees que no deberíamos contarlo?" dijo George dejando su vaso de zumo de calabaza en la mesa de la cocina. "Mamá…"

"No." Fred negó con la cabeza y miró de reojo a Kreacher, en el otro lado preparando el aperitivo de la reunión de la Orden de esa tarde. "A mamá menos que a nadie."

"Pero…"

Fred tragó la tarta y clavó los ojos marrones en George, con una resignada determinación.

"Prefiero que lo hablemos con Kingsley hoy, después de la reunión de la Orden. Fue él quien nos encargó la misión, y la hemos cumplido, ¿no te parece?"

George asintió. Reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

La primera pista fiable que tenían de Percy.

Augusta Longbottom, ingresada por un ataque en su propia casa.

Dolores Umbridge de Ministra de Magia.

Cambios que estaban anunciando ya en su mundo. Decretos ministeriales.

Y Hogwarts, en el ojo del huracán tras la muerte de Colin Creevey antes de las navidades.

**oOOooOOooOOo**

* * *

_Los textos del principio son leyendas auténticas de Inglaterra. __Particularmente, de la zona de Stonehenge, que os recuerdo, __**abría la historia hace 31 capítulos**__, y además, es donde residen los Malfoy. Aquí he puesto sólo extractos de esas leyendas, más bien. __Una de ellas__ fue la que me inspiró cierta parte de la historia, particularmente, la de "Wilfred"._

_Con respecto al final del capítulo 30, con tranquilidad os iré despedazando qué fue ocurriendo. No me olvido. Todo a su debido momento. _

_Mi fundamentalismo canon me obliga a transformar en canon el dramione. Ya hice unos pinitos en el Capítulo 23 'Flashbacks'. Seguiré haciéndolo, es mi única forma de aguantar escribir algo que por definición va en contra del canon (y que tampoco es la parte que más me gusta escribir, lo creáis o no xD) _

_Finalmente, os doy las gracias por haber seguido la historia, vuestra paciencia y por haberme esperado. Gracias especiales a quienes os habéis acordado de mi (y mi lentitud… :( con vuestros reviews, PM's, mensajes en el LJ y e-mails. No me castiguéis, que bastante penitencia ya me ha tocado estos dos meses de verano-infernal T.T: **EugeArt, aryqueenblack, Cristhine, Verito Malfoy, Jenlic, Saiph Lestrange, CrissBlack, Sabaku no Akelos, criss92, Lazylid, lara evans, Annirve, Isa Malfoy** (doble),** Nimpadora Weasley, nanai.malfoy, lulii** (Pressure), **Corae** (doble), **victoria krum, Nattu, norma, Nicole Daidouji, Yedra Phoenix, Nasirid, Lyra, Nell Charentes, rosa, Nimpadora Weasley, Dakota Potter, Sortilegios Weasley, anitaplus, fabian37668. **Sin el apoyo y los ánimos no habría sentido la necesidad moral de continuar la historia. Habría terminado siendo un fic incompleto, como otros muchos. _

_Besos y hasta el próximo._

_Sig.-_


	32. Camino sin retorno confiando

_¡Hola! Primero y antes que nada, disculpad que vaya tan tarde actualizando. Mi vida es caótica, me marcho mañana muy temprano a Aberdeen pero me daba remordimientos irme si dejaros la historia. Al final dejo más notas. Por compensar, es también increíblemente largo, así que ya sabéis la rutina, pasad o tomadlo con paciencia y mucho chocolate._

* * *

**Capítulo 32. Camino sin retorno (confiando)**

"_(Sobre los mortífagos) __**Me alegro de oír que los consideras amigos. Yo tenía la impresión de que eran sólo sirvientes." **__– Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

oOOooOOooOOo

_**Sábado 2 de enero de 1999**_

_**Redacción de El Profeta Diario. Londres**_

"Señorita Skeeter, ha llegado este sobre para usted, vía lechuza ministerial" añadió el joven aprendiz de periodista con una expresión entre extrañada y admirada.

"Oh, por supuesto." Contestó la afamada periodista deteniendo el movimiento de su vuelapluma con un gesto de su mano derecha. "Hace tanto que Dolores no me escribe que ya empezaba a preocuparme su montaña de obligaciones…" añadió teatralmente.

"Er… sí… por supuesto…" añadió nerviosamente el joven haciendo un torpe saludo y saliendo del despacho.

Rita recogió el sobre con el sello oficial y se abrió solo, resonando la voz de la Ministra como si estuviese en la habitación.

"_Querida Rita: el artículo resultó ser un prodigio del periodismo, y permíteme decir que he conocido a muchos supuestos profesionales que más que escribir parece que aporrean sus plumas contra los pergaminos. Pero a lo que iba… estoy gratamente sorprendida de la reacción de la comunidad mágica. Es que no es para menos… imagínate que el centro del saber de esta parte de Europa se encontraba controlada por una pandilla de incompetentes. Tengo que agradecerte esas entrevistas que te sugerí; no esperaba menos proactividad de ti, pero esa pequeña aportación que hiciste por libre ha sido magnífica. ¡Qué entrevistas a miembros de nuestra sociedad más impresionantes! Celebro que los Greengrass, los Fawcett, los Boot, entre otros, estén de acuerdo en que hay que aplicar medidas más estrictas para proteger a nuestros niños, y citando las hermosas pero contundentes palabras de tu artículo '…que son el futuro de nuestra sociedad'. _

_Como muestra de mi gratitud, puedes recoger en Gringotts, en la Cámara 125, un pequeño obsequio que es sólo el comienzo de una próspera relación profesional._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Ministra de Magia."_

Rita suspiró y se apartó un mechón rubio de los ojos, con aire satisfecho. Si había dudas, esto despejaba todas sus reservas: el _obsequio_ de la Ministra garantizaba su total y absoluta fidelidad. Nadie podría acusar a nadie de "comprar" la información ni tampoco era un soborno. Además, era justo para compensar la inmensa _dedicación_ y _colaboración_ para la estabilidad de la sociedad, se dijo a sí misma Rita.

Qué poco costaba escribir sobre los _accidente_s y la trágica muerte del antiguo celador de Hogwarts. O de ese estudiante irrelevante hijo de muggles. Y qué premio suculento podía obtener a cambio. Era pan comido.

**oOOooOOooOOo**

_**Callejón Diagón. Londres**_

"No quiero esa túnica."

Draco miró perplejo a Hermione y volvió a observar la impecable hechura de la túnica que estaba sosteniendo en las manos, de un hermoso tono gris plateado y tan fina como una telaraña. A veces los ligeros brillos parecían tener un tono entre violeta y rosado, con una delicadeza que él sabía que entusiasmaba a su madre.

"¿Y por qué no?. Está hecha nada menos que por Magda Collins, es la mejor diseñadora de túnicas del país."

Hermione se movió incómoda y puso una mueca; tocó con un dedo la costosa tela y negó despacio con la cabeza.

"No quiero una túnica cara, quiero una túnica _práctica_ y no quiero que me la compres, mucho menos con ese precio."

"Tampoco es tan cara…" murmuró Draco comprobando la etiqueta. "No has visto el armario de mi madre."

Hermione sólo suspiró y se acercó a las túnicas prácticas. Las que tenían colores sufridos, telas más robustas. Estilos menos clásicos. Reprimió una sonrisa y miró a Draco ligeramente por encima del hombro.

"Además… esa túnica me recuerda a una bata de un catálogo del _Victoria's Secret."_ Comentó ella entre risas.

Draco colgó la prenda y alzó una ceja, apoyándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

"¿De qué diablos hablas?. ¿Quién narices es _Victoria?"_

"Nada…" dijo ella agitando la mano. "Es un catálogo de ropa interior."

Oyó que él se apartaba de la pared y se acercaba a ella, visiblemente interesado.

"Entonces perfecto. Te llevas la túnica y acepto la sugerencia y… _¡ay!"_ Se frotó el brazo que acababa de golpearle ella, y arrugó la nariz cuando Hermione eligió una sencilla túnica de algodón de color azul marino y mangas acampanadas, poniendo una mueca nada disimulada de espanto. "No me gusta." Añadió como un niño al que no le gusta el juguete que le han regalado.

"Te fastidias. A mi me parece perfecto para ir de compras y además es muy sufridito."

"_Sufridito…"_ Draco rodó los ojos al oir el peor adjetivo que se le podía dedicar a la ropa y sacó la cartera. "Tengo que hacer un gran trabajo contigo…"

"Guarda eso." Dijo ella sin ni si quiera mirarle mientras rebuscaba su propia cartera en el bolso. "Compraré _mi_ ropa y gastaré _mi_ dinero, no quiero el tuyo. Te lo he dicho mil veces." Sacó la cartera y rebuscó entre el dinero muggle los sickles que necesitaba. Pero él no estaba ahí; traía directamente una bolsa del mostrador y le arrebató sin decir palabra la túnica, arrojándola dentro sin demasiada delicadeza.

"Tengo cuenta aquí. Si salgo de esta tienda va directamente ahí. Y tú estás conmigo." Añadió él simplemente, ignorando los ojos oscuros entornados y la mirada iracunda.

Salieron de _Madame Malkin_ pero nada más poner el pie fuera, Draco le arrebató la bolsa.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" exclamó ella. Sin embargo, él directamente sacó la túnica y para alivio de Hermione, por lo menos era la túnica azul que había elegido. A continuación, él se la echó sobre el hombro y le retiró con sorprendente delicadeza el abrigo inconfundiblemente muggle, desabrochando la cremallera sin dejar de mirarla. Ella se quedó quieta, dejando que él le quitara el abrigo y entendiendo que se había tomado en serio la nueva normativa sobre la etiqueta mágica.

Dejó que él le pusiera la túnica y le paró el movimiento al colocar las manos sobre las suyas; Malfoy simplemente miró con curiosidad a la chica.

"No te preocupes por mi. Ser bruja fue lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida y no voy a renunciar a eso. Tengo tanto derecho a serlo como cualquiera en el momento en el que me llegó la carta y confirmó que recibiría una educación mágica. El llevar una túnica mágica o un abrigo muggle no supondrá ninguna diferencia."

Él no le respondió, pero le rodeó con el brazo sobre los hombros para echar a andar.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" preguntó al cabo de un rato Malfoy.

"Tenemos… reunión en casa de Harry."

Draco no dijo nada. Él había recibido la carta de Dumbledore en la que le revelaba el lugar que era la sede de la Orden del Fénix. A menos que cambiaran de sede y de Guardián Secreto, Draco seguía sabiéndolo. Él no era miembro de la Orden y no tenía ninguna intención de serlo pero aceptaba el hecho de que ella estuviera destinada a pertenecer al grupo fundado por Dumbledore para luchar contra Voldemort. Se mordió los labios porque el hecho de que estuviera reuniéndose era casi tan sospechoso como la invitación de Pansy y de su entorno.

"¿Te quieres venir?" preguntó ella según iban camino hacia _El Caldero Chorreante_. "No hace falta que asistas a la reunión, te puedes quedar esperando en otra sala..." Ella le miró con los ojos casi suplicantes, como si buscara en ellos que se identificara incondicionalmente con ella y con sus simpatías hacia la Orden del Fénix.

"Tengo otro compromiso." Ignoró la mirada curiosa de ella mientras le cedía el paso hacia _El Caldero Chorreante_, y tiró de la mano de ella para llevarla hacia una de las mesas más escondidas y oscurecidas tras las arcadas. "Tenemos tiempo. Te lo explicaré."

Ella sonrió levemente; agradecía que de algún modo, él hubiese modificado ese comportamiento elusivo y misterioso de las últimas semanas. Seguiría siendo individualista y sin ningún ánimo heroico, pero tenía una parte buena, una parte que quería ante todo lo que estaba próximo a él, sobre todo, el principio de familia y anteponía a todo por ella. Demonios, ya lo hizo, la puso por delante de una supuesta lealtad a Voldemort.

Dejó que ella tomara asiento junto al rincón y se sentó a su lado, bloqueando la única salida que tenía, ya que la mesa estaba pegada a la pared y tras ella sólo había otro muro sólido de piedra y madera.

"No me voy a escapar." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al ver que quedaba atrapada entre el rincón de la sala del pub y Malfoy. "¿Qué vas a contarme?"

Draco hizo un gesto para que uno de los camareros se acercara. Pidieron sendos zumos de calabaza y al cabo de unos instantes el camarero los mandó hacia su mesa, junto a un trapo que limpió torpemente la madera de la superficie. Ella le dio un trago pero él no tocó su vaso.

"Esta mañana ha venido a verme Pansy."

"¿Parkinson?" Hermione alzó una ceja extrañada.

"¿Es que conoces otra?"

"Gracias a Merlín, no." Respondió ella encogiéndose de un hombro y bebiendo de nuevo su vaso. Draco la observó con ojos brillantes al escucharle ese comentario pero ella ni se dio cuenta."¿Y qué buscaba?"

Draco torció el labio superior y se sorprendió porque ella no hubiera mostrado ningún tipo de reacción airada, más producto de los celos o de la indignación. Le gustó más que ella mostrara esa tranquilidad.

"Me ha invitado a una comida de Año Nuevo. Se ve que le ha dado pena que no esté con mi mamá, ya sabes."

"Ah." Murmuró ella simplemente. "¿Y quién más asiste?"

"No tengo ni idea. Pero su marido, Selwyn, supuestamente está emparentado con Dolores Umbridge. La Ministra."

"Sí, sé quién es, gracias." Contestó ella cáustica. Ahora sí que su expresión mostró desaprobación. "No veo qué se te ha perdido entonces en ese circulo, Malfoy."

"Curiosidad. Tú irás a tu reunioncita, yo iré a la mía." Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

"No es lo mismo." Ella giró la cabeza hacia su vaso y él sólo pudo ver su perfil, tenso por los labios apretados por la contrariedad; una cosa era que no fuese a la reunión de la Orden porque prefería quedarse en su casa tocando el arpa o contando plata goblin, otra cosa era que prefiriera ir con esas amistades.

"No, no es lo mismo." Respondió Draco tranquilamente. "Pero es probable que mi reunión sea más útil que la tuya. _Conoce tu territorio_, Granger. Eso es lo que yo me propongo. Tú hazlo a tu manera, que yo lo haré a la mía." Dicho esto, Malfoy le dio un buen trago a su zumo.

Ella siguió sin responder, aunque por la forma de sus hombros, pareció que se relajó un poco más. Dándose cuenta de su lenguaje corporal, él levantó una mano y la llevó hacia la frente femenina y le apartó unos cuantos rizos, dejando que se le enredaran entre los dedos. Casi con miedo de moverse para que no lo interpretara como una manera de que se apartara de ella, ella movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia él; él sonrió y movió la mano hacia el otro lado de la cara para atraerla hacia sí y besarla. Ella detectó el sabor dulce del zumo de calabaza en sus labios y se dejó llevar por la evidencia. Era un _camino sin retorno_ y del mismo modo que él aceptaba de ella sus orígenes y sus simpatías, ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, o simplemente seguir caminos opuestos.

Como si él hubiera empleado la _Legeremancia_, se apartó de los labios y le dijo, a un centímetro de ellos.

_"Confía en mi."_ Le dijo con la misma autosuficiencia, que ocultaba la súplica en los ojos grises y que ella leyó automáticamente. Sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué harás durante mi reunión?"

Él la miró extrañado.

"Ya te lo he dicho, iré a la cena esa de los Selwyn. Sí que se han dado prisa, al poco de irse Pansy un elfo doméstico trajo la invitación. Esta noche, a las siete en punto."

Ella mostró una mueca de desagrado ante todos los componentes de la frase. Selwyn. Pansy. Elfos domésticos esclavizados. Malfoy sin embargo torció la boca adivinándolo y tan sólo se dedicó a acariciarle las facciones del rostro y a estudiar con ojos calmados el recorrido que seguía su propio dedo. "Es una cena, nada más. Así que después te iré a buscar y nos iremos a Malfoy Manor."

Hermione arrugó la frente.

"El lunes sale el tren de King's Cross. ¿No es mejor que te quedes estos días en tu apartamento, en Londres?"

Draco recorrió con el dedo la boca femenina pero se interrumpió un momento. Ambos tuvieron una sensación _extraña_, simultánea, similar a un _déjà vu._

"No…" empezó a decir él, muy inseguro de su respuesta, como si no fuese la correcta y no dejó de mirar extrañado los ojos marrones como si tuviera la esperanza de encontrar en ellos la solución a un inexistente acertijo. "No… no tenía intención de ir a mi casa, le dije a mi madre que estaría en Malfoy Manor durante su ausencia…" dijo vagamente, casi de forma automática, pero conocedor de que algo extraño había en esa respuesta.

_Como si no fuese la respuesta adecuada. _

No tenía sentido, tenían que ir a Malfoy Manor, ¿no?

Ella abrió la boca y no dejaron de mirarse, ambos conscientes de que algo extraño había ocurrido cuando habían sacado el tema, pero incapaces de saber de qué demonios se trataba. Probablemente era el hecho de que tanta magia hostil hacia todo lo relacionado con lo muggle le pasaría factura a Hermione si ponía los pies en la antigua residencia de los Malfoy; hacía tiempo que no iba pero recordaba la primera vez que pisó el suelo del hogar de generaciones y generaciones de Malfoys. Pesadillas y malestar.

"No te preocupes. No te pasará nada. En Malfoy Manor a ti jamás te pasará nada. No importa lo que haga el mundo mágico o qué decretitos publique la Ministra. Allí estarás a salvo."

Ella pestañeó despacio e inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te hace falta levantar la mano cada vez que haces tantas preguntas…" respondió él casi nostálgicamente, pero no espero que ella contestara, sino que le entregó un beso lento, deleitándose en la suavidad de ella y en la eterna curiosidad en la que siempre Hermione se había envuelto. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando ella le colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cara y profundizó la caricia, su contacto.

Él se apartó y le besó la punta de la nariz respingona de ella y le puso la mano sobre el pecho, donde Hermione tenía el colgante protector bajo el jersey horrible tejido a mano y descansó la mano en ese lugar, en un gesto íntimo entre ellos.

**oOOooOOooOOo**

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres**_

Ginny se sentó en la cama apretando los labios por pura rabia. En el fondo no sabía si estar increíblemente enfadada o si estallar en llanto. Generalmente ninguna de las dos cosas solía funcionar en casa; como hermana pequeña, siempre había sido la que recibía las palmaditas condescendientes de sus hermanos mayores, diciéndole cosas como _"eres muy pequeña",_ _"esto no es para chicas",_ _"algún día lo comprenderás."_

Fred y George siempre estaban acostumbrados a trabajar por su cuenta, a idear nuevos hechizos y productos a puerta cerrada, mientras el resto de la familia tenía que cruzar los dedos esperando que no salieran todos volando por los aires o convertidos en puffskeins.

Esa noche había pensando en muchas cosas. Había soñado con el viaje a Egipto, lo feliz que estaba con su familia y lo diferente que habían sido las cosas. Y Harry había sido su tabla salvadora, precisamente alguien que no tenía hermanos era quien podía comprender mejor qué era tener un vacío eterno en el pecho. Y sonrió levemente cuando escuchó el golpe en la puerta, inconfundible, que indicaba que él estaba ahí.

"¡Ginny tienes que ver a alguien!"

Emitiendo un suspiro, Ginny alzó la varita y descorrió el pestillo de la puerta. En el umbral, sonriente, estaba Harry y traía en brazos a un bebé de cabello azul…

Verde…

Azul…

Verde…

Ginny esbozó la primera sonrisa abierta del año y se olvidó de todas las losas que se le habían caído encima, de todos los vacíos que ya no se llenaban. Sosteniéndolo con cierta torpeza, Harry tenía en brazos a su pequeño ahijado, que lo observaba todo con una peculiar curiosidad. Sin preguntar, directamente ella le arrebató al niño de los brazos, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas.

"Tú ejerce de anfitrión." Le contestó Ginny sin prestarle mucho caso. "Cómo pesa…" mumuró sorprendida.

Harry tocó con cuidado el pelo del niño y buscó la mirada de Ginny. La que estaba negándose a mirarle a él.

"Ginny. Mírame." dijo él con suavidad pero sin admitir negativas. Casi utilizando la excusa de portar a Teddy Lupin en brazos, Ginny se aferró a él como algo que daba sentido a las cosas, como si el bebé fuera el que le daba protección a ella, y no a la inversa. Miró a Harry pero apartó los ojos inmediatamente.

"Sé que lo vamos a encontrar. _Confía en mi."_

Ella ahogó un sollozo pero alzó la barbilla con orgullo. Como las veces que quería ocultar que era una niña pequeña y que no tenía ningún punto débil. Sonrió mientras acunaba con suavidad al niño que movía la cabeza para mirar todas las cosas curiosas que había en el dormitorio, desde las lámparas redondeadas de las paredes, las luces de la calle filtrándose por la ventana, el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea en picaportes y adornos metálicos…

"No… no le digas a mis padres que me has visto así." susurró ella, pensando en el sueño de anoche, en su soledad y el refugio que halló en Harry. "Que no sepan cuánto duele."

Harry asintió despacio y giró la cabeza un momento hacia el pasillo.

"Deberíamos bajar."

Ginny se colocó de puntillas para darle un beso pequeño y salió por el umbral, cargando con ella a Teddy. Harry se mordió los carrillos internos y tomó una decisión.

oOOooOOooOOo

"¿Quieres tomarte algo?" preguntó Fred rebuscando en la despensa de Kreacher. "Por aquí juraría que hay hidromiel… añejo como él solo, pero seguro que la calidad no se ha disminuido con los años…."

"No Fred, sólo agua, gracias." Respondió Shacklebolt apartando los pliegues de su túnica para tomar asiento.

George estaba delante montando un enorme sándwich de pollo y ensaladilla, cuando levantó los ojos con curiosidad hacia Kingsley, vestido casi enteramente de un color azul noche que contrastaba con su piel oscura.

"Tú no nos confundes." Comentó George sencillamente, con un matiz curioso y constatando un hecho extraño, ya que por lo general tan sólo Ginny, Angelina y curiosamente Oliver eran los únicos capaces de diferenciar a ambos hermanos gemelos.

"Es evidente que sois gemelos." Dijo Kingsley con naturalidad, pero encogiendo un hombro levemente. "Pero sois dos personas autónomas, no dos hermanos siameses. Tú George eres más tranquilo… dentro de lo que cabe, claro." Añadió con una media sonrisa y rodando los ojos. "Fred es algo más activo, el que suele tomar la iniciativa."

"Yo no soy ningún pasmado, no como Ron que a veces se queda mirando alelado a las muggles que…" George le dio un buen mordisco al sándwich para ocultar su sonrisa. "Bueno, da igual."

Fred le colocó una botella de agua y un vaso de vidrio en la mesa y Shacklebolt se sirvió tranquilamente. Dio un trago y dejó el vaso delante. Acto seguido, juntó las yemas de sus dedos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y miró de hito en hito a ambos Weasley. George estaba todavía comiéndose el sándwich; Fred se sentó junto a él y no dijo nada.

"Bien, os estoy esperando." Dijo Kingsley con una leve sonrisa. "¿Qué habéis encontrado?"

"Algo interesante. Bueno…" Fred sacó la varita e hizo que algunos bollos de crema llegaran volando hacia su sitio. "Estuvimos husmeando por Hogsmeade, tal y como nos pediste."

"Somos unos aurores extraordinarios."

Kingsley alzó una ceja mirando de soslayo a George ante su comentario, pero esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

"No sois nada discretos. No podríais ser aurores ni aunque os garantizaran inmunidad en vuestras bromas a perpetuidad."

"Como sea…" continuó Fred. "Resulta que hace tiempo, George conoció a una anciana muy peculiar. Iba con perros y todo eso. Nada fuera de lo común, esa mujer era una squib y siempre ha vivido allí, en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Los vecinos la ayudan porque la pobre señora vive un poco en precario." Fred se metió un bollito entero en la boca y comentó cuando tragó. "Y sigue tú." Añadió con la boca llena indicándole a su gemelo. Kingsley ya adivinó de quién habría copiado esa peculiar costumbre su hermano Ron.

George se limpió los dedos con la servilleta y dio un buen trago a la cerveza de mantequilla, claramente satisfecho del banquete que se acababa de dar. Kingsley lo observó con curiosidad. George, al contrario que Fred, no asumió un tono tan ligero en la conversación. El auror se inclinó hacia delante para no perder detalle de la información.

"Me topé con ella cuando le estaba dando un paseo a unos cuantos perritos. Debe de tener una docena cuando menos." Comenzó George. "Era el día de la _Bonfire Night_, estábamos organizando la inauguración de la tienda y una de las cosas que se nos ocurrió para sacar a relucir el tema fue dar todo gratis a quienes fuesen pelirrojos."

Kingsley abrió los ojos de par en par, pero esbozó una sonrisa cortés; probablemente Hogsmeade tenía la mitad de su población tan pelirroja como los Weasley pero no dijo nada y dejó que George continuara su relato.

"Pensábamos que la gente traería a los pelirrojos, que hablaría de ellos, sería el modo de saber si alguien había podido ver a Percy. Sin embargo, ocurrió ese ataque y fue de lo más inoportuno."

Kingsley levantó una mano para interrumpir un momento la conversación y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"Espera, George. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esa anciana?"

Fred alargó la mano para beberse el resto de la botella de cerveza de mantequilla y la echó en un vaso. George le lanzó una mirada enojada, pero rodó los ojos y continuó.

"Ahora voy a eso. Esa tarde fue cuando la conocí y me dio pena, le dije que se viniera a la fiesta, que le daríamos golosinas gratis. Ella se puso muy contenta y mencionó que podría traer al único pelirrojo que conocía."

"_Benny." _Añadió Fred, alzando las cejas y apretando los labios, mirando a Shacklebolt como si éste pudiese sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Y así fue, Kingsley entornó los ojos; hizo memoria del expediente que conservaba con extremo cuidado en su despacho. Tenía todos los detalles concernientes al trabajo y vida personal de Penelope Clearwater y de Percy Weasley.

"_Benny…"_ murmuró el auror.

No necesitó que Fred o George le explicaran el significado.

"Ella estaba con Percy. Ella…"

"Entonces no hicimos la conexión," continuó George, observando con cierta admiración al auror y su capacidad de deducción. "Sólo creí que era el nombre de algún perrillo de esos. Sin embargo, hace unos días volvimos a encontrarnos con ella y nos invitó a cenar a su casa. Vive en las afueras de Hogsmeade y es poco más que una vieja cabaña. Pero Percy ya no estaba. Sin embargo, hicimos la conexión automática cuando saltó el tema y ella se puso tan triste."

"Percy ya no está. Se marchó ese mismo día, el día de la _Bonfire_." Dijo Fred con pesar. "Estábamos tan cerca…"

La cabeza de Kingsley empezó a trabajar con rapidez ante esa nueva información.

"Tengo que hablar con ella."

"Cht, cht… para para para…" exclamó Fred, levantando una mano. "Ella nos contó lo que ocurrió. Parece ser que se topó 'por primavera' con Percy, muy malherido y semi-inconsciente. Se lo llevó a su casa ayudada por una carretilla…"

"Percy siempre ha sido un flacucho…" dijo George.

"Y empollón" continuó Fred, como si eso fuese el peor defecto del mundo.

"Y…" continuó George.

"Vale vale vale…" interrumpió Kingsley, "Me hago una idea, por favor ceñíos a la historia."

"Bueno," continuó George. "Decía que Percy es un tirillas, pero no deja de sacarnos una cabeza a Fred y a mi…" comentó George sacudiendo la cabeza por la admiración de imaginar a una anciana, carente de todo poder mágico, arrastrado por sí misma a Percy. "El caso es que la mujer se lo llevó."

"Se negó a recibir tratamiento médico, a que fuera algún sanador del pueblo. Nada. Ella por lo visto hizo lo que mejor sabía. Le curó las heridas pero…" Fred se calló un momento y Kingsley miró de soslayo a George. Éste tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la parte alta de la alacena que el auror tenía a su espalda. "…bueno, ella dijo textualmente _'que Benny tenía heridas en el alma'."_

"Se pasó los meses encerrado. Ella le guardó la varita y las cartas que le estuvimos enviando, sobre todo las de mi madre," continuó George y finalmente apartó la mirada de la alacena para clavarla en Kingsley. "Por lo visto, Percy tampoco quiso que llamara a alguien para que se las leyera, ni siquiera las quiso abrir. Esta mujer no sabe leer ni escribir y tan sólo hizo lo que él le pidió."

"¿Visteis si recibió otro correo además del vuestro?" preguntó Kingsley mientras hizo que un cuadernito y una vuelapluma empezara a tomar nota de la conversación.

"La noche de la _Bonfire_ Percy se llevó todo. Incluida su propia varita. Ella no sabía de quién venía las cartas." Contestó Fred. "Y al parecer, Percy le dio dinero a la mujer, suponemos que por agradecimiento o algo, y desde entonces no ha sabido de él."

Kingsley arrugó la frente y empezó a hacer memoria.

"Eso me cuadra… totalmente con lo que informó Bill. De modo que…. Huyó del Callejón Diagon… trató de encontrar refugio en Gringotts… no pudo, y pensaría en algo. En el otro sitio más seguro en el mundo en el que pudo pensar…"

"La cocina de mi madre…" murmuró Fred, pero George le dio un golpecillo en el brazo.

"Hogwarts." Añadió George abriendo los ojos de par en par.

"Pero sabía que no puede Aparecerse en Hogwarts, de modo que se presentó en los alrededores, cerca de Hogsmeade. Se encontró con esta mujer y ella lo cobijó." Resumió Kingsley.

Fred y George se miraron y asintieron despacio.

"¿Percy no habló nada en todo ese tiempo que estuvo con ella?" preguntó Kingsley.

"No. Ella nos contó que sobre todo al principio, se pasaba el tiempo con la mirada perdida, no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie. Ella creía que tendría algún tipo de retraso mental o algo así. O sería sordomudo. El sólo mencionaba _'Benny', _o eso le entendió ella, y asumió entonces…"

"…que era su nombre." Completó la frase Shacklebolt. "Pero se refería a Penelope."

Ambos hermanos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que habían subestimado a Kingsley.

"Nos dio pena ella. Creemos que echa de menos a Percy pero sobre todo, cuando supo que era nuestro hermano y que estábamos buscándolo…"

"Sin embargo, ella no puede estar expuesta." Dijo Kingsley, mientras su vuelapluma no paraba de tomar notas. "Ahora mismo, vosotros disteis con ella, pero si resulta que alguien de los que provocaron todo esto se cruzaran en su camino, ella estaría en peligro y tal vez el propio Percy."

Fred y George fruncieron el ceño.

"No… venga ya… no exageres."

Kingsley sonrió de medio lado con un leve matiz de humor en su rostro grave.

"De nuevo, por algo no podríais ser aurores. Tenemos que darle protección a esa mujer."

La culpabilidad se pintó en los rostros de los gemelos , como si se hubieran arrepentido de dar esa información.

"No la metas en esto…" suplicó Fred. "¡Oh, vamos! Ella está aislada y es inofensiva, nadie pensará que es una confidente o algo parecido."

"Vosotros mismos habéis sufrido algunos ataques." Dijo Kingsley. "No sé si tendrán relación con todo esto, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Y ahora…" Kingsley se echó hacia atrás. "Contadme por qué no queríais revelar esto en la reunión."

Fred y George no respondieron de inmediato. Asumieron cierta expresión de fingida inocencia y bastante culpabilidad, parecida a la que tenían cuando su madre les pillaba, siendo niños, haciendo alguna trastada.

"No queremos que nuestros padres tengan falsas esperanzas."

"Ya es jodido para nosotros, pero nuestra madre no lleva bien el tema. Ahora parece que, con el tiempo, ha aceptado el hecho de que ha perdido a un hijo. Ahora Bill y Fleur salen de cuentas y eso la ha hecho ilusionarse de nuevo… se siente útil y todas esas cosas. Le ayuda a olvidarse."

Kingsley se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la mesa, mirando a ambos hermanos.

"Esta bien. No lo revelaré. Pero me mantengo en lo que he dicho, buscaré la forma de tener a esta mujer bajo vigilancia."

"Nosotros podemos vigilarla y todo eso. Estaremos en Hogsmeade, y si Percy decide volver a verla o algo, podríamos pillarle…" sugirió Fred.

"No." Negó tajantemente Kingsley. "No cuento con eso: Percy no volverá a Hogsmeade porque ha decidido hacer algo por su cuenta. Esa noche, la _Bonfire Night_, reapareció. Según Neville Longbottom, reapareció. Quiere decir que Percy está curado, o parcialmente al menos… no estoy seguro de si está en su sano juicio…" añadió. "Pero tiene un objetivo personal que tenemos que averiguar ahora. Y me temo que tiene que ver con los que le prepararon esa emboscada a él, pero sobre todo, a Clearwater."

Fred y George no dijeron nada, ni siquiera pestañearon. Pero ambos se miraron y compartieron con sólo un parpadeo el mismo pensamiento, ambas mentes unidas como era natural. Sólo imaginar a un Percy que hubiera perdido la razón era más _antinatural_ que el hecho de que fuese un empollón o un chupatintas. Eso era aún más terrorífico.

"Yo me encargaré de esta mujer." Añadió Shacklebolt. "Le daremos un nombre nuevo y todo. Vosotros seguid haciendo vuestra vida normal. Tened mucho cuidado, eso sí; no sabemos si quienes han ido a por vosotros estas dos veces ya se han dado por satisfechos o no han concluido su misión."

"Vale." Dijeron a la vez ambos. Fred continuó solo. "Pero sobre todo, no lo menciones a mis padres."

Kingsley aceptó; pero nada le prohibía tratarlo con Minerva McGonagall.

oOOooOOooOOo

Se Aparecieron en la callejuela donde un pequeño comercio de inmigrantes pakistaníes tenían la puerta de la trastienda de su ultramarinos. Harry les había dicho que a determinadas horas era un lugar bastante discreto si alguien quería ir a Grimmauld Place por medio de la Aparición y resultó un medio bastante más rápido y menos sucio que la Red Flu.

Agarrados de la mano y seguros por las sombras de la húmeda callejuela, salieron a una de las pequeñas callecitas que desembocaban en la plaza donde se encontraban los jardines de Grimmauld Place. Draco arrugó la nariz y asumió el gesto de repugnancia que tan bien imitaba de su madre al ver algunos cubos de basura y algunos charcos con mezcla de grasa de automóviles y agua sucia.

"No entiendo como la tía de mi madre aceptó vivir en un barrio muggle." Murmuró él incrédulo.

Hermione le miró de reojo y siguió caminando con él, cuidando de no pisar charcos; afortunadamente esas calles no tenían baldosines tramposos que al pisar salpicaban de agua. Eran aceras estrechas de grandes placas grises de cemento. Un coche pasó despacio pero instintivamente ella le echó un poco más hacia la fachada, lo más lejos posible de la calzada.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó él.

"A veces las ruedas de los coches pasan por los charcos de los bordes y salpican a los peatones."

Draco resopló; definitivamente nunca viviría en un barrio muggle ni tendría que preocuparse de tanta suciedad… Al pensarlo, se quedó mirando a Hermione y su melena encrespada por la humedad pero limpia. Su piel pálida y sus pestañas largas y oscuras, el abrigo que volvía a ser muggle para caminar por esas calles… _Pero no había suciedad. _

Tal vez había mal interpretado lo que era la _suciedad_ muggle con el hecho de que algunos muggles pudieran serlo.

"Ya hemos llegado." Dijo ella en voz baja, cuando la callecita desembocó en la plaza. Algunos árboles tenían hojas pero casi todos sólo eran una maraña de ramas que dejaban ver los edificios de ladrillo oscuro y marcos blancos en las ventanas rectangulares. Eran casas muy parecidas, unas tras otras, sin nada de particular. El escondite perfecto para unos magos de altísima alcurnia como los Black y su necesidad de vivir cerca del corazón mágico del Reino Unido.

"Puedo seguir sola. ¿Estás seguro de que vas a ir a esa cena?"

"Totalmente."

Hermione asintió pero no demostró decepción tampoco. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso aferrando su cara entre los guantes y le sonrió.

"Te esperaré aquí a las 12 de la noche." Dijo él cuando ella separó los labios.

Aguardó hasta que vio cómo las paredes de los números 11 y 13 se separaron despacio para descubrir toda una fachada, invisible al mundo que la rodeaba. Ella le envió un pequeño saludo con la mano y entró en la casa de Potter. Exhalando un hondo suspiro, Malfoy se retiró a las sombras y tras cerciorarse de que estaba solo, Desapareció.

oOOooOOooOOo

La reunión dejó varias cosas claras. Una, que ya sólo con dos días de mandato, el Ministerio ya se las había arreglado para reforzar mucho las diferencias entre lo muggle y lo mágico. Arthur estaba al corriente de ciertos proyectos que incluían desde la revisión exhaustiva de las cartas que llegaban a hijos de muggles, incluidas revisiones de la verdadera naturaleza mágica de dichos niños.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando que a ella nunca le habían pedido una prueba de su talento mágico. Jamás pensó que quienes habían sabido detectar a ella a una potencial bruja necesitaran también hacerle pasar una prueba de mínimos.

"Eso significa que nadie pasará esas pruebas." Dijo Harry. "Yo no soy hijo de muggles, pero a estos efectos, como si lo fuera." Miró un momento a Hermione y ella sonrió con cierta tristeza, comprendiendo a qué se refería. "Hermione superaría las pruebas sin ningún problema, ella con leerse una sola vez las instrucciones para invocar un simple _Alohomora_ les habría demostrado que es una bruja excelente. Yo sin embargo…" esta vez miró a Ron, que parecía dispuesto casi a silbar disimuladamente, pero casi enrojeciendo por la vergüenza de saber que él, criado entre magos y por magos, con sangre muggle inexistente por sus venas, tampoco había demostrado nunca ser un alumno excepcional. "Sin embargo, a mi me suena mucho más a una especie de pruebas de acceso."

"Yo habría acabado en la calle." Murmuró Ron. "Y soy de sangre pura."

"Pero en igualdad de condiciones," respondió en voz baja Hermione, "tú sí habrías sido admitido, y yo no."

Todos los asistentes callaron un momento. Minerva McGonagall apretó los labios ante la perspectiva de encontrarse cada vez más sola frente a la mano larga del Ministerio en la vida escolar. Sin duda, viendo que, en un largo plazo, la educación mágica sería tan sólo una cosa para niños privilegiados.

Ginny sonrió para sí cuando vio el cabello de Tonks volver de su rosa habitual a un rojo más vivo que el suyo propio. Le divertía que los cambios de humor de la Auror siempre revirtieran en el aspecto de sus cabellos. Casi agradeció no ser ella misma metamorfomaga. Agradeció que su cabello no se volviera lacio y apagado, como cuando la propia Tonks atravesó un periodo de su vida tan difícil, hacía tres años, tras la muerte de Sirius, tras el primer rechazo de Remus. Siempre había envidiado la habilidad de cambiar la nariz, la boca, el cabello. Era divertido. Pero como todo, hay siempre un lado desagradable. En esos momentos, si tuviese esa habilidad, su cabello estaría lacio y sin vida.

Remus no estaba con ellos. Era una noche de luna llena y Ginny sabía que Tonks habría tenido una razón importante para estar en la reunión y no acompañando a Remus durante su transformación, menos peligrosa gracias a la Poción Matalobos que ella misma, tradicionalmente torpe y patosa, había aprendido a realizar con la precisión de un sanador de bebés. Como si Kingsley le hubiera leído el pensamiento, regresó a la reunión cuando escuchó algunas exclamaciones de admiración. Incluso Luna, que se había pasado la reunión con la mirada fija en el techo de artesonado del salón de los Black rizándose un mechón con el dedo índice, abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

"…es una manera de conocer también el terreno. Tras lo sucedido con Argus Filch y esos chiquillos que han resultado heridos…" Kingsley miró a Minerva, pero ella permanecía orgullosa y estoica, envuelta en un chal de inconfundibles cuadros de las tierras altas. "…en el Ministerio piensan que es una manera de que ellos controlen la situación. Pero es preferible que Minerva sea directora en exclusividad y en su lugar Tonks sea profesora."

"¡Bien!" gritó Ron de improviso. Enrojeció cuando la expresión serena y rigurosa de McGonagall le observó con tranquila curiosidad. Luna, sentada a su lado, abrió la boca y miró directamente a Ron e hizo amago de querer preguntarle algo. Él, para evitar las preguntas incómodas de Luna, las adivinaba a esas alturas, le puso directamente un trozo de tarta de calabaza en la boca.

"Decía…" continuó Kingsley. "Que Tonks se hará cargo de Transformaciones. No hemos logrado que esté a tiempo completo, no obstante, habrá días que ella tenga que ausentarse en el caso de que su trabajo como Auror lo requiera."

Los asistentes quedaron en silencio pero asintieron sin cuestionar la decisión.

"¿Qué… qué ha pasado con Colin?" preguntó Ginny. Miró de reojo a Harry y él suspiró muy levemente. Clavó sus ojos verdes en Kingsley y lamentó profundamente que uno de los mejores compañeros de curso de Ginny hubiese tenido un final tan inesperado como doloroso.

Shacklebolt miró a McGonagall y ella se echó hacia adelante en su asiento.

"Si no fuera porque sabemos que el basilisco murió, cualquiera diría que hemos vuelto a tenerlo entre nosotros."

Todos los ojos se abrieron de par en par.

oOOooOOooOOo

"¡Kingsley!"

Harry quedó de pie en el pasillo, vestido con un jersey rojo y ocre, con los colores que a Shacklebolt le recordaron automáticamente los de Gryffindor. Alto, orgulloso, Kingsley entornó los ojos y lamentó no haber luchado en la primera guerra junto al padre de ese joven, de quien decían era su vivo retrato, excepto por los ojos verdes.

Cerró la puerta del aseo y arrugó la frente.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?"

Harry abrió la sala de lectura que había a su derecha y la puerta se abrió. Con un gesto de la varita, el fuego prendió en la chimenea y las lámparas de pared se iluminaron con una suave luz amarillenta.

"Quería hablar contigo. Le he prometido a Ginny que encontraría a Percy. Necesitamos encontrar a Percy, de otro modo…" Harry se interrumpió y se sentó en el reposabrazos de terciopelo del butacón que tenía a su espalda. Kingsley sólo se apoyó en un aparador y dejó que el chico siguiera hablando. "Haré lo que haga falta."

"Harry, estás en Hogwarts y tu obligación es terminar los estudios."

"Y eso pretendo. Pero los Weasley son mi familia. Son la única familia que he conocido, a excepción de Sirius."

Kingsley bajó un poco la cabeza y observó al joven. No era ningún secreto que quería ser Auror y aunque era una carrera peligrosa y difícil, también contar con él era una ventaja indiscutible y lo había demostrado. Él fue quien terminó con Lord Voldemort y no sólo fue una cuestión de suerte. A la hora de la verdad fue él y estuvo solo.

"En estos momentos," empezó a decir Kingsley lentamente, "creo que me resultarías más útil dentro de Hogwarts." Kingsley entornó los ojos negros y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, en actitud analítica. "Tonks no es alumna. Minerva tampoco. Necesito alguien que sepa los rincones de Hogwarts _y no tenga miedo."_

Harry alzó la barbilla, aunque sintió un tic en la mejilla derecha. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo del basilisco y ahí fue casi cuestión de suerte que saliera adelante. Tal vez esta vez no había un basilisco, pero tal vez tampoco iba a contar con tanta suerte, en el peor de los casos, pero estaba decidido. Sabía que Kingsley estaba poniéndole también a él a prueba. No porque necesitara de más, sino porque necesitaba garantizarse algo frente a la vigilancia del Ministerio.

Alguien que conociera Hogwarts era Filch, y estaba muerto.

Alguien que conociera Hogwarts eran Fred y George, y todo apuntaba a que tenían una misión. Quienes también habían sufrido ya un par de ataques.

Era eso.

Kingsley le estaba diciendo que podía ser un camino de una sola dirección _sin retorno_. Él podría ser un objetivo y si se convertía en cebo, tal vez podrían descubrir qué diablos pasaba en Hogwarts. Pero, ¿estaba dispuesto?

"_Sirius era un hombre valiente, inteligente y enérgico, y los hombres como él no suelen contentarse con quedarse sentados en su casa, escondidos, cuando creen que otros corren peligro."_

Eso le había dicho Dumbledore. Con la mirada fría, el rostro impasible, Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Estoy dispuesto."

Kingsley se apartó de la mesa y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Harry.

"Confía en mi, Harry." Esbozó una sonrisa extraña. "Serás un Auror excelente." Añadió sorprendentemente.

**oOOooOOooOOo**

_**Mansión Selwyn. Nottinghamshire, Inglaterra**_

Apareció frente a las verjas del jardín, mucho menos vistoso que su propia mansión, pero igualmente impresionantes. Tenían un muro de granito que llegaba hasta la altura de su cintura aproximadamente y la parte superior era de sólido hierro. Tocó con la varita en el pomo de la verja de entrada y ésta se abrió sin más, permitiéndole el paso en su calidad de invitado. Entró en el jardín principal, dividido por una avenida formada por pequeña gravilla; Draco esbozó una mueca desdeñosa. Sabía que en poco tiempo imitarían el estilo de su propia mansión, en la que en su jardín principal tenía para empezar una fuente de una dríade a modo de rotonda.

Pasó directamente a la puerta principal y otra vez colocó la punta de su varita en la cerradura. Al cabo de unos minutos las dobles puertas se abrieron y Draco fue recibido por un menudo elfo doméstico.

"Pint le da la bienvenida, señor Malfoy." Saludó el elfo que le trajo la invitación formal a la cena, a la vez que le dedicaba una elaborada reverencia. Draco alzó levemente las cejas y comprobó que el elfo no le miraba a los ojos, sino que tenía la vista puesta en sus propios zapatos, algo húmedos por la lluvia, y se preguntó si el elfo doméstico de Pansy era ciego.

O simplemente le tenían prohibido mirar directamente a los ojos de los magos.

Se retiró la túnica salpicada de gotas de lluvia y dejó que su traje negro se caldeara ahora que por fin estaba en interior. El elfo doméstico recogió la túnica de viaje de Draco y volvió a dedicarle un saludo elaborado.

"Gracias." Murmuró Draco ausentemente.

En ese preciso momento entraron en el amplio recibidor, demasiado amplio para su gusto, Nicholas Selwyn y Pansy Parkinson-Selwyn, ella apoyando su mano en el brazo elevado de él. Draco arrugó la nariz pero simuló carraspeando ligeramente; creía del todo que ese estilo ya estaba pasado de moda; hasta su madre se habría reído.

"_Nunca lleves así a una dama, Draco, cariño. Parece que estaríais a punto de bailar un minuet." _

"¡Draco, querido!. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido a nuestra cena."

_¿Querido?_

Draco mostró una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas a pesar de pensar que había retrocedido varios siglos en el pasado. Ni siquiera el rígido protocolo Malfoy llegaba a ser tan rancio. Bueno, tal vez sí fuese bastante rancio, pensó él, pero los Malfoy imponían el estilo y otras familias lo copiaban, así había sido durante generaciones. Y ese estilo le parecía absolutamente fuera de lugar. Pese a todo, levantó la mano para inclinarse levemente ante Pansy, sin besar las yemas ni la mano. Ella simuló bajo la sonrisa de dientes blancos la decepción de no tener a ese invitado aferrado bajo las reglas del protocolo. Pero Draco Malfoy las conocía al dedillo y sabía hasta dónde llegar para ser absolutamente correcto, pero no más allá de eso. Hasta tenía controlado el grado de inclinación de su cabeza cuando les dirigió un saludo y eso ya era suficiente proviniendo de un Malfoy.

A continuación estiró la mano que había sostenido la de Pansy y la dirigió a su anfitrión.

"Nicholas Selwyn." Se presentó con cierta pompa. "Es un placer conocerte, Draco. Pansy me ha hablado mucho de mi."

"Lo mismo digo." Añadió con una sonrisa intencionada Draco, mirando de reojo y con un brillo malicioso hacia Pansy. Ella no bajó la sonrisa pero el ligero temblor en el labio le indicó a Draco que se había dado cuenta de que sutilmente, Draco le había dicho que su mujer seguía teniendo contacto con él.

Dirigiendo a Draco hacia la sala de estar, Selwyn soltó la mano de su mujer y llevó a Draco hacia el grupo de invitados masculinos. Malfoy repasó con los ojos a los invitados y procuró dar a su rostro la máscara de frialdad bajo la que se solía agazapar cuando no quería intromisiones. Si en algo se había esforzado por ser bueno era por ser un buen Occlumens.

Pansy por otro lado se marchó a hablar con unas mujeres que Draco supuso que eran las parejas de los invitados masculinos. Casualmente, Nicholas Selwyn pareció darse cuenta de ese hilo de pensamientos, lo cual incomodó a Draco.

"¿Cómo es que no te has traído pareja?"

Draco le miró de reojo y aceptó la copa de vino blanco que le tenía un elfo doméstico. Se la llevó hacia los labios y aguardó a que Selwyn hiciera lo propio; elevó la copa a modo de saludo, evitando chocar vulgarmente las costosísimas y finas copas de cristal de época georgiana.

"Pansy no lo mencionó y no consideré apropiado traer acompañante."

Selwyn se quedó un momento con la copa frente a él, meditando la estudiada respuesta de su invitado y la aceptó sin opción; a fin de cuentas, había tenido razón. Sin embargo, había oído hablar que Malfoy tenía interés en una _sangre sucia._ Y _Gryffindor_. Tenía que ser simplemente un retorcido experimento o no encontraba una explicación creíble.

Recordó a Zabini que decía que aunque esa sangre sucia no era tampoco nada extraordinario, sí que podía ser resultona con ciertos retoques de varita y alguna poción. Y cierta dosis de whisky de fuego.

"Gregory es el único que falta por llegar…" murmuró Selwyn mirando alrededor. "En cuanto llegue estaremos ya listos para cenar."

Draco consultó el reloj. Ya eran las siete y dos minutos y ese invitado no se había presentado. En ese momento, otro elfo acompañó a Goyle, con el rostro algo sofocado y el pelo mojado por la lluvia.

Selwyn miró con desprecio a Goyle y murmuró a Draco.

"El muy idiota tiene miedo a Aparecerse. Se ha sacado la licencia y a veces se olvida de una ceja o de un dedo."

Draco resopló suavemente, pero burlón, sin dejar de observar a su compañero de Casa. Revisó con los ojos desde ese rincón donde estaba privilegiadamente con el anfitrión e identificó a los invitados.

De verlo en el Ministerio y de lo que oía a su padre: Augustus Rookwood estaba hablando en un rincón con un hombre a quien veía parcialmente de perfil, de cabello revuelto y ojos claros, un poco más bajo que el primero.

"¿Con quién habla Augustus?" preguntó Draco ligeramente, sorbiendo un poco de su vino.

Selwyn estudió con curiosidad a su invitado y clavó los ojos azules en el desconocido interlocutor de Augustus.

"McTavish. Ya sabes, es un tipo peculiar… muy travieso. Pero tiene las ideas claras."

Draco asintió con la cabeza y alcanzó un canapé de caviar ruso y una servilleta. Continuó repasando a los invitados hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Blaise, sentado en un lado de la enorme chimenea de la sala y hablando con…

"Eso es, Yaxley."

Draco sintió que se le vaciaba el color de las mejillas y procuró no mostrar mucha incomodidad; los amigos de Selwyn eran de lo más variado, pero sin duda estaba absolutamente cómodo de mostrarlos en la reunión. Sin duda, ahora más que nunca las espaldas las tenía cubiertas de alguna manera, y eso era gracias a esa supuesta relación de parentesco con la nueva Ministra.

"¿Faltan más invitados?"

"No; me han fallado _cuatro_, nada menos. Uno de ellos es…" Selwyn se sonrió y estudió su copa a medio terminar. "Un cabrón." Añadió risueño y sonrió a Draco. "Todos los son, a decir verdad. Pero tienen mucho trabajo y a partir de ahora, _más todavía."_

Depositó la copa en la bandeja de plata e hizo una señal a Pansy, que estaba hablando con una mujer joven y de cabello castaño y rizado. Ella hizo ademán de asentir y Draco supuso que estaban a punto de pasar al comedor para la cena.

"La señora Ministra se disculpó, también estaba invitada, pero como supondrás, tiene compromisos ineludibles."

"Lo sé." Contestó Draco, dando su último trago al vino y limpiándose la boca con la servilleta. "Estoy seguro de que lamenta no haber venido."

Selwyn dejó que todos los invitados fueran pasando para quedarse un momento rezagado junto a Malfoy.

"Cuidado, _Draco_. Te conviene estar a buenas con el Ministerio… Pansy ha sido generosa al invitarte esta noche y creo que no me arrepiento de que hayas venido." Inclinó la cabeza sonriente. "No hagas ninguna tontería. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero."

Draco pestañeó lentamente y su rostro volvió a mostrar una relajada tranquilidad, que trataba de tapar la incertidumbre y el desasosiego que sí sentía interiormente.

"Sigo siendo un generoso donante y un gran defensor de nuestra estabilidad. Y pretendo seguir siéndolo" respondió ambiguamente.

oOOooOOooOOo

Draco salió al balcón acristalado, asegurándose de que todavía tenía tiempo para la copa tras la cena y poder llegar a recoger a Granger. Durante la comida se fijó en Blaise y en algunos comentarios que se le estaban haciendo, del todo ambiguos, pero si no fuera porque había convivido más de siete años con él, diría que Blaise estaba en gran estima por todos los demás. Salvo por McTavish, que le era francamente hostil.

Siguió a Blaise, que había rehusado tomar alcohol, y se sorprendió porque no había ido al lavabo, sino directamente al balcón que, aunque cerrado al frío de enero, estaba mucho más fresco que el resto del edificio.

"Blaise, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar. ¿Qué tal las fiestas?" preguntó casualmente Malfoy, acercándose a la terraza acristalada.

Blaise se dio la vuelta precipitadamente, pero recuperó de inmediato la compostura.

"Estoy bien. Ya has visto…" añadió con arrogancia. "…que me tienen en gran consideración."

"Ya lo he visto." Añadió Draco. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar a Blaise. Cruzó los brazos tras depositar su vaso de whisky de fuego y se apoyó en una de las barandas. "Me ha sonado como que… has _superado expectativas_. No… más bien ha sonado como que has sacado a sus ojos un _extraordinario_."

Blaise cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Hizo ademán de querer hablar pero pareció arrepentirse.

"No seas tan desconfiado, Draco. Algunos somos muy buenos en lo nuestro. No lo olvides." Dijo con autosuficiencia. Saludó brevemente a su compañero de estudios y se marchó del balcón.

Draco se mostró ligeramente desconcertado; Blaise se había comportado como aquella vez en la que sacó un Supera Expectativas en Historia de la Magia. Ni él mismo se lo creía porque la noche anterior se la había pasado en compañía de una Ravenclaw de séptimo.

Como si hubiese conseguido un mérito y ni siquiera él lo había esperado.

**oOOooOOooOOo**

_**Ministerio de Magia**__**. Londres**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt Apareció finalmente en el Atrium del Ministerio con un suspiro cansado. Era tarde pero quería terminar algunos informes antes de marcharse a casa, y si estaba demasiado agotado, incluso se llevaría algunos y trataría de terminarlos allí. Salió de las llamas verdes con la naturalidad que da la costumbre y cruzó el amplio vestíbulo a la vez que sus pasos resonaban sobre el suelo bruñido.

Saludó con un ademán educado al limpiador que estaba controlando con movimientos profesionales de su varita el cepillo y el abrillantador, dejando el suelo aún más pulido y de este modo, dejarlo listo para el ajetreo de la mañana siguiente.

Avanzó directamente a los ascensores para ir directo a su despacho. A esas horas, muy pocos funcionarios ministeriales se quedaban, apenas algunos miembros de seguridad mágica, probablemente Inefables aunque no se les veía muy a menudo, y algún auror que, como él, regresaba a ultimar algún informe o a contrastar información o pruebas para sus investigaciones.

Realizó el hechizo que le permitía el paso a su despacho y se dejó caer en la silla. La temperatura era cálida pero no agobiante. Revisó la bandeja de correo y tan sólo abrió aquellas cartas que sí eran verdaderamente urgentes e importantes. Dejó en un montón junto a la bandeja las cosas que vería al día siguiente a primera hora y las dejó bajo su agenda de tareas para que no olvidara nada.

Recogió los informes que quería terminar de leer esa tarde, cuando por la puerta entró un sobre volador. Un sobrecito único, de pergamino amarillo y con el membrete del Ministerio.

Alzando levemente las cejas, ya que no era en absoluto habitual recibir correo a esas horas de la tarde, el sobre se colocó encima de él, cayendo suavemente sobre el escritorio.

Una letra elegante, cuidada, decía su nombre completo, incluido el número de despacho, el departamento y piso. No quedaba nada al azar. Se sorprendió; generalmente en el correo interno bastaba el apellido para que el sobre llegara a su destinatario. Pero sobre todo, no era nada habitual que hubiera correo interno a esas horas de la tarde, cuando ya el Ministerio estaba prácticamente vacío.

No incluía remite, ni tampoco membrete del departamento emisor. Era uno de los sobres neutros que se utilizaban de vez en cuando. Extrañado de nuevo y esta vez en alerta, elaboró un complicado hechizo para detectar algún tipo de magia oscura o algún tipo de encantamiento espía. No halló ninguno, salvo aquél que le indicaba que nada más leerse el contenido, éste desaparecería. El normal en algunos memos, a decir verdad.

Sin embargo, Kingsley era perro viejo. Antes de abrir el sobre preparó el encantamiento que permitía copiar el contenido en otro pergamino. Acto seguido, abrió el sobre.

"_Reúnete conmigo en el sótano trasero de Madame Malkin. En una hora. Ven solo. No lo hables con nadie. _

_Eres un lince. Utilízalo antes._

_PIW"_

A pesar de su prudencia previa, Kingsley no se molestó en copiar el pergamino. Su mirada no dejó de observar las pequeñas llamitas que estaban desintegrando la nota más inesperada que había imaginado.

**oOOooOOooOOo**

_**Lugar desconocido**_

Se inclinó sobre la bañera que tenía a ras del suelo, en pulido mármol negro y se apartó el albornoz, descubriendo el cuerpo de una persona adulta y con las proporciones que dan la comodidad y la naturaleza a partes iguales. Abrió tres grifos y dejó que se llenara la bañera lentamente. A esas horas de la noche no había nada más relajante que un baño purificador. Le daba asco en general tocar las cosas y aunque estaba de buen humor, no en vano todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, no soportaba que ninguna mujer, por muy sangre pura que tuviera en las venas, se quedara en su cama. A decir verdad, no dejaba que ninguna repitiera.

Esta última, por ejemplo. Se podía decir que el sexo había sido bueno, francamente. Sin embargo, compartir cama no significaba tener que aguantar a ninguna al día siguiente, ni tener que darle conversación ni tener que soportar sus miradas admiradas durante el desayuno.

Bah. Qué demonios.

Sin mostrar pudor, qué ridículo, en su propia casa, fue hacia el dormitorio; bordeó la chimenea redonda y central, obviamente no preparada ni mucho menos pensada para el transporte por la Red Flu. Era tan sólo un elemento tanto decorativo como necesario para caldear, nada más que eso. Recogió la varita y apuntó hacia la cama, apartando de golpe las mantas de piel que cubrían a la joven y con otro movimiento fluido de muñeca, bajó drásticamente la temperatura de la enorme alcoba.

La melena negra y brillante, esparcida sobre espalda y almohadones, se agitó y un brazo trató de buscar a tientas la manta para cubrir un cuerpo esbelto que poco a poco se estaba enfriando.

Sí, tenía un buen cuerpo, pero sólo era eso.

"Lárgate." Dijo él secamente.

"A…" empezó a decir ella ridículamente pudorosa y adormilada, tratando de alcanzar la manta de pieles que él había tirado a los pies de la cama. "¿Ahora?"

"Ya." Dijo él con frialdad, sin molestarse en mostrar ningún tipo delicadeza ni en cubrir su propio cuerpo. "Vete." Movió el brazo que portaba la varita, un brazo exento de cualquier marca que habría delatado una fidelidad en estos tiempos poco recomendada.

Ella recogió sus túnica y resto de pertenencias y pasó por delante de él, deteniéndose un momento.

"¿Me llamarás?" preguntó, estúpidamente suplicante.

Él sonrió de medio lado, por un momento mostrando incluso cierta calidez, cierta tentación. Se aproximó a ella y le susurró en los labios.

"No."

Ella se apartó ligeramente herida y salió por la puerta del dormitorio. Él sin embargo ni se molestó en esperar el portazo. Volvió a baño calculando que el agua estaría ya a punto de rebosar y dejó la varita próxima, antes de bajar la pequeña escalinata que permitía el acceso a la bañera. Se sentó tranquilamente y pensó, muy relajado, que después de todo, no podría estar muy pendiente de las mujeres. Había trabajo que hacer.

Y sonrió muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

**oOOooOOooOOo**

* * *

_Hay una historia que he regalado a Nell Charentes por su cumpleaños que no incluiré en el fic, pero amplía un poco las motivaciones de Harry y lo que está pasando Ginny. Es un texto intimista sobre todo (por eso es un regalo) por eso no quería usarlo de base en el fic. Otra cosita, Jenlic me ha regalado unos banners preciosos de las parejas Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna y Draco/Hermione . ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_Por lo demás, gracias por seguir la historia, me asombro aún porque os guste y no os hayáis descolgado, con lo que estoy tardando en subir. : Gracias también porque me estáis dando muchas razones para continuar y no abandonar: _anitaplus, Nell Charentes, Erini, victoria krum, lara evans, Jenlic, aryqueenblack, Annirve, Yedra Phoenix, Saiph Lestrange, Isa Malfoy, Oscurita XuXu, Pressure, norma, Gheisy, Nimpadora Weasley, ana 713, saav, Nasirid, Straysoul, snow angel 3000, Nicole Daidouji, melaniablack, EugeARt, Sabaku no Akelos.

_Ya sabéis, quejas, sugerencias, peticiones, preguntas, comentarios, etc son bienvenidos. En todo caso, hasta el próximo. Dejo comentarios en el LJ durante un tiempo corto. Sobre todo, quiero seguir la historia y quiero dedicar un tiempo "fuera" de Hogwarts, por eso no ha arrancado el resto del curso. Creo que es importante retratar el mundo fuera de Hogwarts, el mundo que espera a todos porque en unos pocos meses dejarán ya su vida estudiantil. _

_Por cierto, creo que me ha quedado un capítulo-bodrio insoportable. Espero espabilarme la próxima. :(_

_Besos,_

_Sig.-_


	33. ¿El pasado se repite?

_¡Hola! Ni yo misma me lo creo, pero aquí estamos :) Disfrutadlo, (espero) Yo sí he disfrutado con él. **Mucho**._

* * *

**Capítulo 33.**** ¿El pasado se repite?**

"_**Recordadlo si en algún momento de vuestra vida tenéis que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo." – **__Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego._

ooOOooOOoo

_**En un futuro**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Escocia**_

"Eres capaz de cambiar las cosas. Eres manipulador y eres brillante a partes iguales. Consumirías una venganza a costa de dejar cadáveres en el camino. Pero te equivocaste al cruzarte en el mío."

La mirada oscura se clavó en aquellos ojos azules atormentados pero tan decididos como que lo siguiente que iba a hacer sería invocar una Maldición Asesina. Sin embargo, aquel que la recibiría de lleno sólo levantó el dedo índice, cubierto por un fino algodón blanco y dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa pero tan ausente de humor que era heladora.

"Olvidas que puedo _cambiar_ otras cosas. ¿Qué te parece, por poner un ejemplo, cambiar la materia muerta y volverla _viva?"_

El silencio más cortante se hizo entre ellos. Uno burlón, otro horrorizado ante la perspectiva de encontrarse a un _Inferius_ en ella. O algo peor.

"¿Quieres saber si lo he llegado a hacer y dónde está?" preguntó de nuevo, burlón.

"Te estás tirando un farol."

La sonrisa se volvió cruel esta vez. Entornó los ojos oscuros y con la rapidez de un felino, tenía la varita en la mano apuntando directamente.

"_¡Legeremens!"_

Era más que "leer la mente". Era manipularla, era saborear el sufrimiento y buscar en ella el punto más débil, el momento más íntimo, la situación más embarazosa. Conocer las miserias y las debilidades de tu enemigo, hacer de ellas un perfil para que el menor de los insultos resulte un arma terrorífica.

Su víctima soltó la varita y cayó hacia la mesa de caoba que tenía a su espalda, llevándose la mano a la frente en un intento por bloquear el ataque.

_Crack. _

Un viejo elfo doméstico traía a un mago de la mano. Un mago alto, de cabellos negros y alborotados y unas gafas que no podían ocultar el color verde y una cicatriz en forma de relámpago. Dio un respingo y soltó por un momento la conexión con su víctima, jadeante y con el peso apoyándose en una mano para evitar caer al suelo.

"Suéltalo." dijo el recién llegado.

"Vete Harry…" susurró con el peso del cuerpo apoyado contra el muro. _"Él es mío." _

Su atacante sonrió de medio lado hacia el joven pelirrojo.

"Y tu querida novia muerta podría ser un bonito _Inferius_." No esperó respuesta, tan sólo se volvió hacia el recién llegado con frialdad. _"¿Y ahora me hablas de tú a tú, Potter?"_

"Lo sé todo de ti. Olvidas que soy el heredero de Sirius Black."

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Sábado 2 de **__**enero de 1999**_

_**Callejón Diagón. Londres**_

La noche era fría y caía un aguanieve que podría amenazar nevada en la madrugada. No había más que algún vigilante aislado y alguna tienda que mantenía la luz encendida de sus escaparates, o incluso en algunas porque sus dueños seguían dentro. Hasta _El Caldero Chorreante_ tenía casi todas las luces apagadas u ocultas tras las ventanas. Una noche gélida, ideal para salir fuera en el más absoluto anonimato.

Sintiendo que no estaba solo, en la callejuela de la parte de atrás de _Madame Malkin_, una varita obedeció la orden de un poderoso hechizo; pocos iban a ver que un vapor plateado tomaba la forma de un felino cuyo fulgor tenía un efecto curioso bajo el aguanieve.

Girando la muñeca, la figura incorpórea dio media vuelta para regresar a su origen y disolverse bajo la mirada atenta de quien lo había convocado.

"¿Quieres otra prueba de identidad?" preguntó en voz baja Shacklebolt bajando ligeramente su varita para evitar cualquier señal de amenaza pero sin dejar de lado la cautela.

"No. Eres Kingsley." Contestó la figura embozada. Parecía que estaba viendo a un mortífago, si no fuera porque la máscara plateada inconfundible no era visible. De hecho, ni siquiera el rostro del misterioso personaje se dejaba ver.

"Vale. ¿Ahora vas a presentarte tú?"

"No hace falta." Una mano blanca y delgada tiró más aún de la capucha y bloqueó cualquier oportunidad de identificación visual. La lluvia seguía siendo persistente y muy incómoda.

"_Impervius."_ Murmuró Kingsley, bloqueando el paso del aguanieve a los dos. "Ya lo creo que hace falta; no voy a quedarme aquí charlando con alguien que no se presenta debidamente."

Shacklebolt casi pudo _escuchar_ la sonrisa.

"Sabes quién soy de sobra."

"Pero no me has dado pruebas. Podrías soltar tu _Patronus_ y estaríamos en paz."

"_No puedo convocarlo_. No…" la figura oscura calló un momento antes de continuar. "No puedo."

"Qué oportuno." Murmuró sarcásticamente Kingsley y extrajo su varita con cautela mientras empezaba a alejarse. "Entonces no tenemos mucho que hablar."

"¡Espera!" ordenó el personaje encapuchado. "Mi patronus siempre ha sido una cigüeña. Pero hace tiempo que no toma forma corpórea."

Kingsley simuló una sonrisa secreta adquiriendo un tono de curiosidad calmada.

"¿Por qué me has citado aquí, _Percy?"_

Percy Weasley se retiró la capucha y por primera vez, unos ojos conocidos vieron cara a cara al hijo pródigo, al hermano fugado, al amigo desaparecido. Kingsley le conocía bien de haberse topado con él en el Ministerio y de haber visto fotografías que había facilitado sus padres durante este periodo de búsqueda que se había prolongado ya casi nueve meses. Era el mismo joven de casi veintitrés años, las mismas gafas y el mismo cabello cobrizo que era marca de la casa. Pero las gafas no tapaban unas ojeras profundas y una mirada triste pero curiosamente, con un brillo producto de una ambición personal que Kingsley no acertó a adivinar. Ese brillo, en otras circunstancias, habría sido debido a sus intereses profesionales y a sus objetivos de algún día llegar a ser alguien importante en la estructura ministerial. Ahora no estaba ya tan seguro de que ésa fuese su ambición prioritaria.

"No me suelo dejar caer por esta parte del Callejón Diagón. No como hago habitualmente…" añadió con un labio torcido. "Tenía que decirte la verdad, Kingsley. Ahora mismo mi principal objetivo es dar con quienes mataron a Penelope. Nada más me importa, _nada_."

Kingsley entornó los ojos y se echó más hacia las sombras de la callejuela en cuanto sintió a una pareja de magos pasar por la calle principal. Percy volvió a cubrirse con la capucha y habló en voz tan baja que era apenas un susurro.

"Me da igual qué conclusiones habrá sacado el Ministerio de Magia, ni sé por qué me persigue. _Pero yo sí sé la verdad_ y la verdad es que yo no maté a Penelope." Se interrumpió y a pesar de las sombras en las que se ocultaba, Shacklebolt pudo adivinar la ráfaga de dolor que se le cruzó por la cara. "No es cierto, _yo sí la maté._ Técnicamente al menos."

Antes de que Kingsley pudiera abrir la boca para protestar o pedir alguna explicación, Percy levantó la mano, delgada y pálida, pero con un pulso sorprendentemente firme.

"Yo sugerí el puesto que ocupó Penelope en el Ministerio. Yo entregué en persona su solicitud para el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas." En este momento, levantó la cabeza y la mirada cambio a una carente de emoción, vacía como la de un cadáver. "Quien movió todos los hilos para que fuese Penelope la elegida en el proceso fue Dolores Umbridge. Ella fue quien quiso que fuese Penelope la encargada de trabajar en el Departamento. Y quiso que fuese ella por ser hija de muggles."

Kingsley entornó los ojos y su voz se hizo un poco más dura.

"Weasley, lo que sugieres es que la Ministra fue la que orquestó el ataque que sufristeis. Debes tener pruebas más consistentes y no sólo una sensación personal de aversión hacia ella." Se guardó prudentemente para sí las ganas de acompañarle en el sentimiento a ese respecto, pero lo hizo sobre todo para no implicarse emocionalmente en una situación que podría ser sólo fruto de un trauma personal que estaba sufriendo.

"Esa noche yo no debería haber estado con ella. Esa noche yo tenía una cena con mi familia pero vi a Penelope muy agobiada y decidí quedarme."

"¿Qué ocurrió esa noche?"

Percy levantó los ojos azules y los labios se contrajeron; no mostró dolor, ni rabia, ni ira. Era como si ya hubiese pasado por todo un espectro de emociones y ya no sabía ni qué sentir.

"Penelope autorizó una importación que se había hecho legal. Pero totalmente irregular. Ella me advirtió y…" Percy se interrumpió, negando con la cabeza. "Ya da igual." Dio un paso atrás. "Voy a ir a por esos hijos de puta, Kingsley. No te pongas en mi camino, ni tú, ni mi familia, nadie."

Kingsley volvió a rescatar su varita para mostrarla sin apuntar directamente.

"Ten cuidado, Percy. Si estás implicando lo que creo que estás implicando, tendré que detenerte aquí mismo."

"No. No lo harás." Percy sí levantó su varita. "No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, sólo quiero llevarlos ante el Wizengamot… o lo que quede de él que no esté corrupto… Todo se ha precipitado…" Kingsley arrugó la frente cuando oyó la retahíla casi incoherente del joven, pero no se sintió directamente amenazado a pesar de la varita apuntando en su dirección. "…pero no voy a detenerme ahora. No os pongáis en mi camino ni hables de esto con nadie. Volveré, _algún día,_ y daré explicaciones pero no ahora."

Dicho eso, y antes de que Kingsley pudiese reaccionar, Percy movió el otro brazo y Kingsley maldijo cuando Weasley había utilizado uno de los trucos de sus hermanos gemelos, los Polvos Peruanos de Oscuridad Instantánea. Inmediatamente invocó un hechizo de viento para que se esfumara la oscuridad, pero para entonces ya era tarde. Percy Weasley había huido.

Pero internamente, Kingsley se sorprendió a sí mismo al admitirse que no es que hubiese hecho demasiado para evitar que escapara.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Residencia de Augusta Longbottom**_

Augusta dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y acomodó mejor uno de los cojines en su espalda, soltando algunas maldiciones entre dientes.

"Abuela, te traigo el té."

Neville entró despacio, muy despacio en la sala de estar de su abuela y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa como si el tiempo fuese a una velocidad ralentizada. Emitió inconscientemente un suspiro de alivio al ver que la bandeja había llegado a su destino intacta y sin haber derramado la tetera en el camino.

"Gracias, Neville." Dijo su abuela girando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá de tres plazas donde estaba recostada. "No me pongas leche, estoy un poco pesada de estar tanto en reposo."

"¿Sin leche?" Neville se sorprendió, pero hizo como le había pedido. Vertió con cuidado el té en una de las tazas y su abuela directamente la acercó con la varita. Neville entonces pasó a sentarse en uno de los butacones que quedaban frente al sofá para quedar también junto a la chimenea.

"¿Qué tal la reunión?" preguntó Augusta.

"Bien." Respondió Neville. "No es que hayan dado grandes explicaciones, pero al menos sí hemos sabido que las víctimas que tuvieron ataques como el tuyo eran magos de sangre pura. Moody piensa que ahora apuntarán hacia muggles o hijos de muggles."

Augusta dio un pequeño sorbo y esbozó una mueca por la temperatura, antes de contestar a su nieto.

"No era ningún hijo de muggle, ahora que no vengan con esas. No podemos esperar otra cosa de un Ministerio regido por una mujer que odia directamente todo lo extranjero, lo no humano o lo muggle. Lo que me hicieron era una campaña de simpatización con su causa, por eso han elegido magos de sangre pura."

"Como esa ley rara que dice que ahora tenemos que ir vestidos como magos decentes en lugares mágicos. Y luego está Hogwarts…" murmuró Neville. Levantó la mirada y alzó la barbilla. "Averiguaré quién te atacó abuela. Te lo prometo."

Augusta dejó la taza en la mesita auxiliar y se recostó.

"Me importa más que finalices tus estudios, Neville. Ven aquí."

Neville se acercó a su abuela y ella hizo sitio en el sofá.

"Sé que puedo contar contigo. Pero no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien, siempre y cuando esos malditos sanadores no vuelvan a recetarme poción anestesiante con sabor a Hinkypunk." Le apartó un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara, en un gesto inusualmente cariñoso por parte de ella. "Ayuda a Kingsley, a Harry, a Minerva. Pero no pierdas nunca el rumbo."

"No, abuela."

"Bien". Murmuró ella satisfecha. "Ahora te tengo que contar algo interesante."

"¿El qué?" Neville arrugó la frente y estiró un poco la espalda, prestando atención a su abuela y su extraño tono, entre confidencial y grave.

"En San Mungo pasé un tiempo interesante junto a Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank."

Neville palideció y su expresión curiosa se volvió en una casi culpable. _Se había olvidado, por completo de ella._ Aunque desconocía qué tenía que ver eso con su abuela y con él.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Grimmauld Place, 12. Londres**_

Hay un rincón de la sala de lectura que a Luna le gusta especialmente. Bajo uno de los ventanales hay un pequeño sofá cuyo tapizado, reparado convenientemente, es mullido y blandito, ideal para que una dama de sangre pura como alguna mujer Black se siente a contemplar nostálgicamente por la ventana, como el retrato de una mujer del siglo XIX suspirando por su amor ausente.

A Luna le provocaba curiosidad porque se sentaba y miraba la calle muggle y no lograba comprender qué podría querer observar un Black, o una Black, más allá de las pesadas cortinas. Si es que alguna vez esas cortinas estaban abiertas, claro.

Dada la época del año, empezaba a echar de menos las lucecitas muggles que parpadeaban con mil colores a través de los ventanales vecinos. Eran tan interesantes como los Helipaths y estaba segura de que sus llamas brillaban tanto como esas lucecitas. Podría quedarse ahí mirando, horas y horas.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya hacía mucho rato que la reunión de la Orden había concluido y que tenía que marcharse a casa. Pero en ese momento, Ron pasó a la sala con las manos en los bolsillos y se dejó caer en el asiento junto a ella.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó él con un bostezo.

"Pensaba que las lucecitas muggles brillan tanto como los Helipaths." Mencionó Luna mirando con tranquilidad hacia las ventanas de los edificios muggles que se divisaban desde su sitio. "Y que me tengo que ir ya." Añadió, como si fuese parte del mismo tema de conversación.

"Ah." Dijo Ron. Arrugó la frente. "¿Ya te vas?"

Luna bajó la pierna sobre la que estaba sentada y siguió con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, cuyo codo estaba en la repisa del ventana. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Ron resopló.

"Pues qué bien. Ahora resulta que me quedo solo con Harry y Ginny. Vaya rollo." Protestó. Pero no esperó que Luna contestara; sólo alargó una mano y tocó el pelo rubio de Luna, que caía en largos mechones sobre su espalda. Ella no se sobresaltó ni se quedó inmóvil. Sólo miró con curiosidad a Ron.

Él detuvo el movimiento, sorprendiéndose incluso él mismo de una reacción tan peculiar.

"No pares." Dijo ella "Me gusta."

Ron sólo se aproximó y retomó la caricia, intrigado porque Luna no había temblado, ni se había ruborizado, ni había esbozado una sonrisa estúpida como hacían algunas chicas. De hecho, incluso las había visto en su hermana y en la propia Hermione algunas veces. Sobre todo en Ginny cuando barboteaba insoportablemente sobre Harry, antes de que ella entrara en Hogwarts (o incluso después).

De improviso ella giró la cara y le sonrió.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos?"

Ron arrugó la frente y paró un momento el movimiento de su mano.

"Uh… no."

Luna rodó los ojos y irguió un poco la espalda. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Ron.

"Imistaste muy bien a Goyle. Todavía me río con lo del culo del babuino."

"Es que se parece al culo de un babuino." Respondió Ron sin pestañear y sorprendentemente solemne, como si no encontrara ahí ningún chiste. "Lo dije en serio."

Luna abrió aún más sus ya de por sí grandes ojos y soltó una carcajada; por el contrario, Ron alzó una ceja confundido, exactamente igual que hacía ya más de tres años.

"También te dije otra cosa." Dijo finalmente ella, en el tono confidencial que adquiría cuando le hablaba de bicharracos imaginarios.

Ron torció la boca hacia un lado, intentando acordarse de algo que no tenía grabado en la mente. En esos momentos era cuando más echaba de menos a Hermione. O sus absurdos calendarios y horarios que te recuerdan todo lo inútil, como saber cuándo hay que ponerse a estudiar para un examen que está programado para dentro de cinco meses.

"No me acuerdo. Sólo me acuerdo de la planta esa _Nimblebut… Bimbulus…_ bah, la _cosa_ _esa_ que tenía Neville y que se supone que es una planta."

"Es una _Mimbulus mimbletonia." _Dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Ya, vale. ¿Para qué demonios llaman así a las cosas? ¡¡Es imposible recordar esos nombres!!. Como los de tus bichos… no hay quien recuerde cómo demonios se llaman."

Luna sin embargo sonrió como si Ron estuviera diciendo cosas verdaderamente exóticas.

"Eres muy gracioso, Ronald." Ron alzó la ceja porque definitivamente, estaba hablando sin proponerse ser gracioso. Luna sin embargo, continuó. "Pero sigues sin acordarte de lo que te dije. Te mencioné que fuiste al baile con Padma Patil."

"Ah… eso…" Ron se encogió de hombros, como si ese detalle fuese irrelevante. "Ahora que lo dices, siempre me pregunté a cuento de qué sacaste ese tema."

"Sólo quise saber si ella te gustaba. Ella estuvo muy enfadada contigo porque no lo pasó bien en el Baile de Navidad."

"Bah, ahora ya no importa." Dijo Ron. Agarró la punta de un mechón de pelo de Luna y lo toqueteó entre los dedos, pensando en ese Baile. "Fue una idiotez de baile y no. No me gustaba Padma. Me cae bien y todo eso, pero es que yo no tenía pareja y sería un cenutrio si iba sin pareja, como Crabbe o Goyle."

"Quisiste ir con Hermione Granger." Contestó Luna sin preguntar.

Ron detuvo el movimiento del mechón y lo observó un momento. Después sonrió y clavó los ojos zarcos en los de ella.

"Te equivocas. Quise ir con Fleur Delacour. Sí, mi cuñada." Ron rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza ante lo absurdo. Pero la sonrisa se le cambió ligeramente. "Debe de ser que en el fondo a mi me gustan las rubias."

Luna no dejó de mirarle, unos segundos y abrió los ojos cuando Ron fue quien se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Era casi tentativo, como si estuviera comprobando si eran tan delicados como Luna: pequeña, delgada, pálida, suave. Impredecible. Extraña. Idealista.

Efectivamente, Luna sí que le respondió al beso y susurró algo así como que "_hay nargles, ahí arriba."_

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Malfoy Manor. Wiltshire, Inglaterra**_

"Esto está muy cambiado…" murmuró Hermione cuando pasó. "Muy cambiado." Dejó en el suelo el transportín de Crookshanks, que estaba un poco nervioso porque quería salir ya a disfrutar de su horario nocturno.

"Ya ves." Contestó Draco echando el cierre en las puertas y repasando que ya las cortinas estuvieran echadas. "Mi madre cambia la decoración de vez en cuando. Ya sabes… nos gusta decorar a los de sangre pura. Sacar brillo a nuestra cubertería de plata goblin. Que nos retraten afamados pintores magos…"

Hermione no tocó nada del recibidor; agradeció que la temperatura de la casa fuese tan cálida. Era sorprendente, para una mansión de techos tan altos y estancias tan… solitarias. Supuso que los elfos, o la magia, o ambas cosas, era lo que mantenía el hogar tan perfectamente habitable. Estaba claro que no era porque había un buen sistema de calefacción, no en el sentido muggle de la palabra al menos.

Se abrazó a sí misma y siguió repasando con los ojos el lugar. Las paredes realmente no estaban pintadas ni empapeladas, sino cubiertas de seda bordada en filigranas que iban del techo hasta los paneles de madera con la que se cubría la parte inferior de la pared. Sólo se oía el tictac de algún reloj de pared y lo demás estaba silencioso. Se movió incómoda, suponiendo que si había elfos domésticos, estarían, o eso esperaba, durmiendo. Preferiblemente en un lugar igual de caldeado que la mansión, pero no se atrevió a preguntar porque no estaba segura de si le gustaría la respuesta.

"Ven por aquí. ¿Tienes hambre?" dijo él entrando en un salón enorme con varios sofás y una enorme mesa de comedor al otro lado. No había ruido, la moqueta era tan blanda que amortiguaba completamente los pasos.

"No… ya cené en casa de Harry. Sólo quiero ir a dormir. Mañana quiero recoger las cosas y preparar el regreso el martes. Quiero despedirme de mis padres…"

Sin embargo, Malfoy soltó las cosas en el sofá y levantó la cabeza, con una expresión peculiar.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella, pestañeando.

"Es extraño. El reloj se ha parado."

"¿Qué reloj?" Hermione irguió el cuello como si eso le permitiera tener mejor oído y alzó las cejas levemente, al constatar que, en efecto, ya no oía el tic tac del reloj.

"Ya estamos…" dijo ella poniendo una mueca incómoda. "No debí venir. Ahora me caerá la maldición de los Malfoy encima o con un poco de suerte, el reloj entero se echará sobre mi, como ese de los Black que tenía Harry. ¿Pero qué le pasa a las casas mágicas purísimas durante siglos y siglos de… más pureza?" exclamó ella.

En ese momento, se oyeron toses muy oportunas detrás de algunos visillos que ocultaban algún que otro retrato distribuido por las paredes. Hermione se calló y torció la boca. Draco sin embargo alzó las cejas, con curiosidad, olvidando el desconcierto anterior.

"¿Estás comparando mi casa con la casa decadente de Potter?"

"Menos humos." Contestó ella, también olvidándose del reloj y los retratos ocultos. "Prefiero casi Grimmauld Place. No me amenaza… al menos ya no."

Draco entornó los ojos y su gesto se hizo casi ofendido.

"Te dije que no te pasaría nada en mi casa. Que manía tienes con meterte conmigo."

"No me meto contigo." Ella volvió a recoger su bolsa. "Sólo me meto con tanto prejuicio y tanta mala leche acumulada en un mismo lugar."

"Ya, pero no te importa que eso pase en Hogwarts. Mira como están todos de nerviosos." Comentó él, todavía manteniendo que no era justo que su casa recibiera siempre los palos. "Ese elfo que se petrificó, o los enanos que fueron atacados, o tú misma o la Weasley…"

Hermione bajó los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

"Es verdad… es como si… como si las casas, los lugares mágicos, reaccionaran extrañamente ante la presencia de un extraño. ¡Tienes razón, Malfoy! ¿Crees que eso también le puede pasar a Hogwarts?"

"¿Un extraño?" él alzó una ceja. "¿Quieres decirme si es normal que se presente un criajo con una cicatriz en forma de relámpago con un destino profetizado por la abuela de una lunática, o que un licántropo sea profesor," Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero él continuó. "…un semigigante que casi me mata al darme clase… o…?"

"Como digas que _sangre sucias infestando el Colegio_, te mato." Dijo ella con los labios fruncidos y evidentemente furiosa.

"No…" Draco rodó los ojos. "Escúchame. Eso es así, te gustará o no, pero lo que he dicho es verdad. ¿A ti te parece normal?" preguntó él. "¿He mentido acaso?. ¿He exagerado?"

Hermione cambió el gesto y giró la cabeza porque no quería darle la razón. Al menos no cuando las referencias que él había dado eran sobre sus amigos, personas a las que ella quería de verdad. Hogwarts no podía reaccionar ante eso, la magia tenía parte buena y parte mala, te daba alegrías y también podía generarte disgustos. Para ella, criada por muggles, el hecho de hacer volar por los aires una pluma sólo con la ayuda de un pedazo de madera era un acontecimiento extraordinario. A alguien como Malfoy eso le parecía una cosa tan habitual como para ella que un ascensor se elevara al accionar su botón.

"No…" ella suspiró. "No me refiero a eso." Se apoyó en uno de los sofás junto a él y se aferró a la bolsa que acababa de colgarse. "Quiero decir, cuando se descubrió que hubo un basilisco en Hogwarts, se produjeron hechos extraños… lo de las arañas, lo de Myrtle…"

Draco giró la cabeza para mirarla. Se acordó de Myrtle; sí, _La Llorona_, se acordó de ella y de antes de haberla conocido pensaba que era probablemente el fantasma más patético de todo Hogwarts, y eso contando al botarate del Fraile Gordo. No sabía, hasta que no habló con ella, que ese fantasma, _esa chica_, había sido una Hufflepuff descerebrada, sino una Ravenclaw. Y sí, _sangre sucia_.

Se asustó al pensar que, de todo el Colegio, de todo el mundo, sólo había confiado en un fantasma, el de una _sangre sucia_ que paradójicamente, había muerto a manos de quien estaba continuando el legado de Salazar Slytherin. Era como todo contradictorio en él mismo y se dio cuenta entonces, cuando lo pensó. Con doce años anheló que, si existía verdaderamente esa Cámara y su bestia iba a cazar _sangre sucias_, la primera víctima fuera Granger. Unos años más tarde, cuando él mismo tenía que ayudar… _servir_… al heredero de Slytherin, a quien ocasionó todo y precisamente mató a Myrtle, la única persona… _fantasma_… que le ayudó fue precisamente la víctima del Señor Tenebroso.

Fue una época tan aterradora, tan desconcertante, que ahora era lo que era por esas experiencias.

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó ella cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba con la mirada fija en ella, pero sin verla. Sumido en todos esos recuerdos. Él pestañeó un par de veces para salir de su ensimismamiento y regresó al momento, a Malfoy Manor.

"¿Qué estabas diciendo?" preguntó él.

"Lo de los hechos extraños. Es como si…"

"_La historia se repitiera."_ Concluyó Draco.

Hermione abrió la boca ligeramente. Entornó los ojos y los cerró, pensando que había estado tan, pero tan metida en su propia vida que había perdido la perspectiva de lo que había alrededor.

"Hay algo en Hogwarts." Dijo Hermione. Se aferró a la mano de Draco y enlazaron los dedos, como si fuese algo natural. "Y… hay algo _más_."

Él movió la cabeza como animándola a que se explicara.

"Hay algo más…" Hermione se sintió frustrada, como cuando tuvieron que localizar a Nicholas Flamel, como cuando quería averiguar cómo hacía el basilisco para moverse por Hogwarts sin que nadie se diera cuenta. "Y no logro dar con ello." Pero levantó los ojos. "Al menos me has dado un poco de ayuda."

Draco se irguió un poco como si fuese a decir, _"¿yo?. Ah, claro, ya lo sabía."_

"Al traerme aquí, sin saberlo, me has confirmado algo. Que sí, que algo pasa en Hogwarts, hay algo ajeno, extraño y fuera de lo común." Miró intencionadamente a Draco y adivinó su propósito de decir una de sus coletillas. "Más fuera de lo común. Y también me has hecho recordar algo. Algo de Harry."

Él no soltó la mano pero rodó los ojos y resopló.

"No tengo nada que ver con Harry."

"Ya. Lo que tú digas. Sois casi primos." Dijo ella perversamente.

"Una mierda."

"Lo que tú digas." Dijo ella. "Pero tengo que hablar con Harry. Una chimenea vendría estupenda."

"Eso es fácil." Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Tengo muchas."

"Ya." Dijo ella torciendo la boca. "Apuesto a que los ricos herederos de sangre pura hacéis competiciones sobre eso. Cuántas chimeneas, cuántas escobas, cuántos elfos domésticos…"

Draco sólo gruñó, y la llevó de la mano hacia las escaleras.

ooOOooOOoo

"¿De verdad quieres que te cuente de qué iba ese sueño?" preguntó la forma ignea de la cabeza de Harry, a los pies de la enorme chimenea que tenía Draco en su dormitorio. "Yo qué sé, fue hace un montón. No me acuerdo."

Hermione estaba inclinada sobre la chimenea y Draco estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la repisa, mirando de lado hacia las brasas con forma de Potter.

"Dijiste que… viste a Ginny, que viste la Cámara, a Sirius… que te acusaban de que estuvieran muertos por tu culpa…"

"Pues ya te acuerdas mejor que yo." Contestó Harry. Hermione hizo un gesto de decepción, pero intentó su último cartucho.

"Mencionaste que soñaste también con el profesor Binns."

Harry abrió ligeramente la boca y las brasas se movieron como si estuviese asintiendo despacio, recordando escenas de ese sueño.

"Sí… soñé que me dijo…"

"_Que la historia se repite."_ Finalizó Hermione y miró intencionadamente a Malfoy. Él no dejó de estar apoyado contra la repisa con las manos en los bolsillos. No varió su expresión pero demostraba estar picado por la curiosidad y lo que quería decir todo esto.

"Sí." Dijo Harry. "Aunque textualmente, dijo 'el _pasado_ se repite'." Se quedó callado unos instantes, procurando poder recordar algo más. "¿Por qué me preguntas ahora esto?"

"Ya te informaré cuando tenga más pruebas de todo."

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Grimmauld Place, 12. Londres**_

Harry se sentó en el sofá y apoyó los pies en la mesita que tenía delante. Torció los labios entre sorprendido y extrañado porque Hermione le hubiera sacado un tema tan peculiar. ¿Por qué diablos le preguntaba a estas alturas sobre un sueño que tenía medio olvidado y que tuvo hace casi un año?

Ginny bajó las escaleras en bata y con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Caminó con cuidado y no encendió las luces, dejó sólo que estuvieran iluminados por la chimenea y una lámpara de pared que Harry había encendido seguramente al llegar.

"¿Ocurre algo, Harry?. ¿Qué quería Hermione?"

Ginny se sentó junto a él y encogió la piernas para acurrucarse a su lado. Él le pasó la mano por los hombros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin tener demasiado sueño.

"Quería preguntarme por un sueño… uno que tuve hace un año, salías tú, y Ron, Sirius… la Cámara…"

Sintió que Ginny se estremecía y dejó de hablar del tema. Inclinó la cabeza un poco para intentar verle la cara, pero al tenerla apoyada en su hombro, le fue imposible.

"Qué raro… ya le preguntaré por qué sacó ese tema." Dijo ella finalmente. "¿Y qué hay de Shacklebolt?" preguntó ella.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"También hablaste con él. Sólo quería saber por qué."

Harry vaciló. Le podía decir la verdad, que quería ayudarle con Hogwarts y controlarlo. Quería saber qué diablos ocurría porque sospechaba que tener a una auror de profesora no iba a ser nada sencillo de justificar ante el Ministerio. _"Eso déjalo de mi cuenta."_ Le había dicho Kingsley al acabar la conversación.

Sobre todo, quería hacerlo por Ginny. Quería encontrar a Percy y quería saber qué le ocurría a ella para estar tan afectada por hechos peculiares que habían ocurrido durante los últimos tres meses en el castillo.

"Le dije que quiero ser auror, que quiero que cuente conmigo."

Ginny levantó la cabeza y miró seriamente a Harry.

"No me mientas."

Harry abrió los ojos verdes sorprendido.

"No estoy mintiéndote."

"Bueno, corrijo: no me ocultes nada." Rectificó Ginny.

Harry le echó el brazo y la llevó hasta él.

"Me conoces bien, ¿eh?"

"Sé que te propones algo y quiero saber qué vas a hacer. Si vas a embarcarte en una de tus heroicidades no quiero que me dejes a mi a un lado. Quiero tener yo la posibilidad de elegir, Potter, no que nadie decida por mi previamente. No necesito otro hermano más, ya tengo _seis_, gracias."

Harry sonrió.

"Perdóname. Tienes razón." Se incorporaron en el sofá y quedaron sentados prácticamente uno frente a otro, con las manos enlazadas entre ellos. "Le dije a Kingsley que haría cualquier cosa desde Hogwarts para ayudarle, tanto con lo que te ha pasado como para encontrar a Percy."

Ginny se sintió entre conmovida por el gesto, disgustada porque no se lo había dicho a ella.

"Yo también estoy en eso. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Pero Harry contestó casi inmediatamente, como una respuesta automática.

"Nada. Tú no harás nada. Ya te han afectado de sobra las cosas en Hogwarts."

Ginny apretó los labios y sus ojos marrones brillaron con esa fiereza que tenía cuando quería protestar enérgicamente.

"Te he dicho que no necesito que me protejas, Harry. Esto también me afecta a mi: si lo haces por mi y si lo haces por mi hermano, estoy metida en esto tanto o más que tú."

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No quiero…"

"No." Interrumpió ella seriamente. "Me conmueve lo que haces y sé por qué lo haces." Las facciones de Ginny se dulcificaron pero no perdió determinación. "Pero recuerda que si es verdad que algo, lo que fuese, me afectaba a mi, tenemos más oportunidad de averiguar qué diablos ocurre si estoy también metida en el tema."

"¿Quieres hacer de cebo… o algo así?" preguntó casi disgustado Harry.

"Sólo digo que si me tiene que ocurrir, quiero estar preparada y tener un propósito para que me pase. ¿No crees?" dijo ella con naturalidad.

Harry asintió de mala gana y le tocó la cara.

"Para que luego sólo digan que eres una chica guapa y con muy mala leche que sólo sabe jugar al quidditch." Dijo él sonriendo.

Ginny entornó los ojos mientras se acercaba a él.

"¿Mala leche?" pero le dio un beso y se separó unos segundos de él.

"Te tomo el pelo." Dijo Harry. "Cuando acabe todo esto, me reafirmo: seré auror y tú serás lo que quieras. Y viviremos aquí."

Ginny sonrió y apoyó la frente en la de él.

"Yo seré jugadora de quidditch." Alzó los ojos para mirarle a través de sus gafas y le sonrió. "Y ¿de verdad quieres que vivamos aquí?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya hablaremos de eso. Mejor volvamos a la cama."

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambos se incorporaron automáticamente. Ginny maldijo interiormente porque no había bajado la varita y buscó con los ojos cualquier cosa que utilizar como objeto contundente. Había varios de ésos, pero no podía alcanzar ninguno a menos que saltara el sofá o la mesita que tenía delante. Sólo agarró una fuente de cristal que reposaba en la mesa esperando que sirviera de algo contra el intruso.

Harry sin embargo la movió a un lado, casi detrás de él pero no se sobresaltó tanto. Agarró la varita y apuntó hacia el intruso con una calma pasmosa. La expresión se había cambiado a una fría y equilibrada, la que adquiría cada vez que se metía en el papel de capitán de Quidditch o en el de improvisado monitor del Ejército de Dumbledore.

"¡Anda, estáis despiertos!" era Ron, que llegaba cubierto por abrigo y la bufanda. Pasó al salón con la nariz roja por el frío y Harry, al verlo, bajó la varita con una expresión aliviada.

Ginny soltó la bandeja y se cruzó de brazos, como había hecho siempre su madre cuando llegaban tarde de un día de juegos fuera de casa.

"¿De dónde vienes?"

Ron se quitó el gorro y se sacudió el pelo para quitar restos de agua y escarcha de la noche y se desanudó la bufanda que tenía alrededor del cuello.

"He acompañado a Luna a su casa. Iba a quedarme a dormir en La Madriguera pero no me fío de vosotros aquí solos. Además, tengo mis cosas aquí." Contestó él.

Harry asintió y se guardó la varita en la cinturilla del pijama.

"Ya hablaremos mañana." Tomó de la mano a Ginny y fueron hacia las escaleras. Ginny sin embargo, se dejó llevar pero no dejó de mirar a Ron como si estuviera tratando de emplear la Legeremancia con él.

"Ron tú tienes que decirnos algo…"

Pero Harry tiró de ella para subir las escaleras y se quedó la conversación a la mitad.

"Buenas noches…" dijo Ron con soniquete. Pero al ver que se desaparecían por las escaleras, frunció el ceño como si acabara de recordar algo. Se acercó al pie de la escalera y les gritó: "¡Más os vale dormir en habitaciones separadas!"

Sólo escuchó la risita de Ginny y algo así como que se fuera a algún lugar que no sonaba del todo elegante en labios de una bruja de sangre pura. Ron se apartó de la escalera y torció la boca medio disgustado, medio confundido.

Se terminó de quitar las cosas y las echó sobre el sofá que anteriormente habían ocupado Harry y Ginny y se estiró un poco, pensando que tal vez podría comer algo antes de irse a dormir. Se quedó unos momentos quieto, pensando en lo extraño que había sido Desaparecer para acompañar a Luna a su casa, abrazado a ella y cómo ella había aceptado con la dulzura de la que era capaz. Nunca había pensado que Luna era dulce o delicada. Siempre había pensado que era _rara_, como si ser _rara_ excluyera el resto de calificativos. Siempre le habían dicho que los Gryffindors eran territoriales y los Weasley particularmente. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de cuidar de alguien que no fuesen sus mejores amigos o su familia, hasta ese día.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Malfoy Manor. Wiltshire, Inglaterra.**_

Finalmente Draco resopló medio resignado, medio cabreado cuando vio que Granger se había quedado dormida entre… qué novedad… una montaña de libros desperdigados por el escritorio de la sala de lectura contigua a la biblioteca familiar.

Se acuclilló a su lado para despertarla y obligarla a ir a la cama.

"Granger… son las dos de la mañana…" dijo él en voz baja. Agachó la cabeza como si estuviese derrotado, recordando automáticamente que Granger dormía como una auténtica marmota y que por eso no madrugaba nunca si no era necesario. Con cuidado, se agachó para cargarla hasta el dormitorio y lo que fuese que estuviera investigando, ya lo terminaría al día siguiente. La cabeza de ella se inclinó hacia su hombro, pero no abrió los ojos. Él tan sólo tocó con cuidado el pelo de la frente, con la suavidad de una pluma, en un gesto que había convertido en algo propio. Y como esperaba y deseaba, ella no se despertó.

Cuando la depositó en la cama y ella perdió el contacto cálido de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y suspiró medio dormida. Se quitó la bata y las zapatillas y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

_Almohadas._

"Malfoy…" murmuró contra la almohada que tenía bajo la mejilla. "Demonios… ¿cuántas almohadas necesitas para dormir?" preguntó con los ojos cerrados, más dormida que despierta.

Él sonrió ante lo absurda que podía ser la cerebral Granger cuando estaba dormida. O incluso borracha. Pero aún así, en ese estado, ella se había dado cuenta de que la enorme cama que tenía Draco en su dormitorio tenía cinco almohadones y dos cojines a juego con el sofá y la colcha y colocados en tres-dos-dos, casi como un equipo de quidditch practicando una jugada con una disposición determinada en el estadio.

Se retiró las zapatillas y se metió en la cama. Las luces se apagaron.

ooOOooOOoo

"_¡¡NO!!"_

Hermione se incorporó de un salto cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer al exclamarlo… o tal vez un niño. Draco sin embargo estaba dormido a su lado y no pareció haberse dado cuenta.

Tomó la precaución de recoger la varita que tenía el abrigo que había dejado en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo perfectamente (o _imperfectamente_, según los estándares de elegancia Malfoy) mágico. La puerta estaba cerrada y aunque el dormitorio era grande y espacioso, no era posible que alguien estuviera ahí dentro. Seguramente lo había soñado.

El dormitorio estaba oscuro, aunque habían dejado una cortina descorrida; daba a uno de los balcones más amplios. Por ahí pasaba la tenue luz de los globos de los jardines de la mansión; pero no se atrevió a convocar un _Lumos_ para evitar despertar a Draco.

Decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir de nuevo, cuando a su espalda, escuchó unos toquecitos en el cristal.

_Toc toc toc toc toc_

_Alguien golpeaba con los nudillos en el cristal de una ventana._

Apretó la varita y sintió la carne de gallina por todo el cuerpo, recorriéndola con un escalofrío. Se dio la vuelta hacia las ventanas ocultas y en una de ellas vio una cara, con una sonrisa de máscara, no pestañeaba. Sólo seguía mirándola fijamente, sin dejar de dar golpes en el cristal, con un gesto continuo y una sonrisa heladora.

_Toc toc toc toc toc_

_**¡¡NO!!**_

Draco fue quien se incorporó de golpe y miró hacia el otro lado de la cama. Hermione estaba sentada con una expresión sorprendida y la mano en el corazón. Miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido y la expresión asustada y perpleja.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él. Movió la varita para que la lámpara de la mesita se iluminara. Se incorporó mejor e inclinó la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó de nuevo.

Hermione sólo miró con desconfianza hacia la ventana donde creía haber visto a alguien.

"¿Esta casa… es segura?"

Draco alzó las cejas levemente.

"Sabes que sí. Nadie puede entrar aquí sin permiso y sin que lo sepa."

"He soñado que había alguien en esa ventana, que me miraba con una sonrisa odiosa, y no dejaba de dar golpecitos aterradores en el cristal."

Él hizo un movimiento con la varita y la cortina se echó para tapar el ventanal.

"He insonorizado los cristales. Si hay alguien no podrá entrar ni podrá llamar a la puerta ni a los cristales. No te preocupes." Añadió. "Es sólo un sueño raro. No sueñes cosas raras, no seas como Potter."

Ella sonrió tristemente y pensó que soñaba a veces cosas raras, incluso a veces con él. Pero si se lo decía se lo tomaría encima como un cumplido a su más que hinchado ego. Él la empujó hacia los almohadones y se tumbó a su lado. Hermione inclinó la cabeza con tristeza, olvidando el sueño temporalmente.

"Tu casa me odia. Lo sabes. Me odia."

"No es verdad." Dijo él.

Pero ella sólo suspiró.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" dijo ella, pasando de apoyarse sobre la almohada a apoyarse en su hombro.

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Al final, tendría que saberlo. Movió la cabeza hacia ella y sólo hizo una pregunta simple.

"¿No lo sabes aún?"

Ella arrugó la frente, despistada. Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron hacia abajo en una mueca que mostraba su ignorancia sobre el tema y por fin negó con la cabeza.

Él torció la boca, un poco sorprendido porque ella fuese a veces tan ingenua en algunas cosas pero concluyó que serían producto de la inseguridad ante todo.

"Algún día quisiera que viviéramos aquí."

Ella abrió los ojos completamente desconcertada y tardó un poco en asimilar lo que creía que él le estaba diciendo.

"Me estás tomando el pelo." Dijo ella finalmente, afirmando más que preguntando. Era algo a lo que no quería enfrentarse y negó con la cabeza, como si negara la realidad. "No digas eso."

"¿Por qué no?" te dije que conmigo estarías a salvo, que nada de lo que cambie ahí fuera, ni el Ministerio ni sus políticas, te salpicarán.

Ella se incorporó y le miró, ofendida y dolida.

"¿Quieres entonces que viva contigo… o me case… o lo que sea que estés insinuando, sólo porque hay cierta política ministerial?"

Él se levantó también y quedó sentado en la cama, comprendiendo a qué se refería. Cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro.

"No me refiero a que quiera que estés aquí porque como _Señora Malfoy_ estarás a salvo."

"¿Ah no?" preguntó ella casi poniéndose colorada.

"Lo que haga o diga el Ministerio me resbala." Dijo él sin vacilar. "Siempre me ha resbalado" añadió torciendo el labio y recordando a su padre y su particular actitud ambigua frente a todos los bandos. Pero volvió a adquirir un tono más solemne. "Me refiero a que eso lo decidí antes."

"¿El qué?" preguntó ella sin acabar de comprender.

"Pues que te quiero, Hermione."

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Como veis, estoy procurando empezar a dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido en todos los capítulos anteriores. Todavía quedan cosas escondidas en todo este mejunje imposible de misterios y de pistitas. Espero que no estéis hart__os de mi, ahora estoy buscando el equilibrio entre mantener el misterio (sin resultar críptica) e ir aclarando otros._

_Dejo muchos comentarios en el LJ, así no mareo con ridículas notas de autora en el capitulo. Por si los queréis ver. _

_Gracias por el apoyo que me dais con mensajes y comentarios. Especialmente: __**Nell Charentes, Nasirid, Erini, Jenlic, lara evans, aryqueenblack, Yedra Phoenix, EugeArt, Corae, grengras, saav, Pressure, Annirve, fabian37668, StraySoul, norma, Nicole Daiodouji, Isa Malfoy. **Me he quedado un poco chafada al ver el repentino bajón en reviews, supongo que será un castigo o algo por mi lentitud. O que la historia está decayendo. O las dos cosas. En fin, yo tengo mis motivos para tardar, vosotros los vuestros para pasar de mi. Así que nada, quien quiera escribirme, yo feliz. Quien no quiera, pues que no lo haga._

_Sé que tengo reviews por contestar, lo haré, prometido. Espero que os gustara, y h__asta el próximo._


	34. Los cambios :invisibles:

_Ya lo dije en la Nota que puse antes de este capítulo. NO abandono el fic, pero sí que habréis notado que mis actualizaciones se demoran mucho, demasiado. No deseo forzarme a mi misma a actualizar si lo que escribo no me convence. Por eso estoy tardando. Gracias a todas por entenderlo y por vuestro apoyo. Sois un cielo._

_**Os tengo que pedir algo importante:**__ a partir de ahora os dije que la historia trata de resolver lo ocurrido anteriormente. __**Por favor, NO busquéis nombres, referencias, etc. en El Diccionario, HP Lexicon, Wikipedia, Google...**__ Sé que hay gente que lo ha hecho (por accidente o a propósito) y directamente se ha cargado parcialmente la historia. Leed como os dé la gana, pero como autora os tengo que dejar clara la advertencia. Si alguien quiere saber qué ocurrirá, que no pierda el tiempo haciendo carambolas e investigando, que me lo pregunte directamente. _

_**Capítulo largo (el que más de todo el fic).**__ Son más de 13.000 palabras. _

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 34. Los cambios (invisibles)**

**"**_**Era importante, había dicho Dumbledore, luchar, luchar otra vez, y seguir luchando, porque sólo entonces podría lo maligno mantenerse a raya, aunque nunca erradicado totalmente…"** __- Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

ooOOooOOoo

_**Domingo 3 de enero de 1999**_

_**Malfoy Manor. Wiltshire, Inglaterra. **_

"_Lo que haga o diga el Ministerio me resbala." Dijo él sin vacilar. "Siempre me ha resbalado" añadió torciendo el labio y recordando a su padre y su particular actitud ambigua frente a todos los bandos. Pero volvió a adquirir un tono más solemne. "Me refiero a que eso lo decidí antes."_

"_¿El qué?" preguntó ella sin acabar de comprender._

"_Pues que te quiero, Hermione."_

Silencio. Ni siquiera se oía el ruido del viento nocturno moviendo las hojas de los pinos del exterior. Sólo se quedó quieta, incrédula, sin reaccionar. Acertó eso sí a pestañear, porque entre otras cosas eso no requería ni un mínimo acto consciente, un pulso voluntario de su propio sistema nervioso; entonces Hermione abrió la boca, casi para tomar aire, casi para exclamar un quedo _"oh"._

"Malfoy… _Draco_…" respondió ella. Apenas sabía qué decirle. Tampoco sabía, en ese momento, cómo tenía que llamarle. Tanto tiempo soñándolo, tanto tiempo imaginando cómo sería la situación de verdad. El lugar. Qué tiempo haría. Cómo iría vestida. Si sería un restaurante a la luz de las velas. Si sería a la orilla del Lago de Hogwarts… Ensoñaciones románticas que ella misma se había rechazado y ella misma se había autocensurado. Pero estaba bien soñar, de vez en cuando. Nunca imaginó que fuera a ser así. Casi de casualidad, ni planeado de antemano. Con el pelo enredado por un mal sueño. Precisamente en su casa. Casi sin esperarlo ni mucho menos premeditado, por ninguno de los dos.

Pero tal vez por eso, esencialmente, _auténtico. Real._

"No hace falta que me digas que tú también me quieres." Contestó él con acento tranquilo, casi resignado. "Sólo uería que lo supieras, antes de volver al Colegio." Miró por la ventana, y su expresión no varió. "Antes de volver al mundo."

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Lunes 4 de enero de 1999**_

_**Lugar desconocido**_

El día abrió encapotado, pero eso no era ninguna novedad en el país. Aun siendo lunes festivo, perduraba la resaca de fiestas familiares y de alegría por todos lados. Era la época perfecta para introducir cambios perfectos. Saboreó con delectación el té que le habían traído directamente de Ceilán y se recreó en el abundante desayuno que tenía en la mesa.

Tenía delante una copia de _El Profeta Diario_ y de su suplemento semanal. Algunas cartas pero sobre todo, lo más importante, su esquema, su plan, tenía una forma tan real, tan tangible, que parecía ser capaz de poder tocarla con la mano. Enguantada, por supuesto.

_Era casi el momento._ Pero no había prisa. Ninguna prisa. Era cuestión de días. Abrió la carta con el sello personal de la Ministra y se pasó la lengua por los labios tras dar un sorbo al té. Dejó la taza de porcelana y leyó con calma el contenido de la carta.

Viktor Krum había pedido prolongar su estancia en Bulgaria.

No sonaba mal.

Habían escogido a un sustituto. Más bien_ "impuesto"_ a Hogwarts un sustituto.

Soltó una risa floja. Estaba siendo más fácil de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Nunca antes una tostada le había sabido tan deliciosa.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

Minerva McGonagall se apoyó en el escritorio, llevándose una mano a la frente, por puro cansancio. Junto a ella, un fajo de pergaminos con un montón de tareas pendientes. Personas que tenía que conocer y presentar. Nuevas tareas que encomendar y fácilmente estaba siendo más abrumador de lo que nunca había imaginado.

"Minerva, no te preocupes." Una varita dio vueltas alrededor de unos dedos finos, elegantes, imitando un estilo de _majorette_ que fue un rotundo fracaso, antes de caer al suelo. "Ooops…"

McGonagall levantó los ojos y observó con aspecto cansado tras los cristales de sus gafas.

"Ha sido un poco repentino… Viktor me ha pedido prolongar sus vacaciones en Bulgaria y he tenido que negociar en menos de 30 horas un sustituto. Que encima me han impuesto desde el Ministerio…" McGonagall frunció los labios, disgustada. "Prácticamente como tu caso, la diferencia es que sí que queríamos que tú estuvieses aquí."

Nymphadora Tonks recogió la varita que había tirado escandalosamente y sopló para apartar algunas motas de polvo. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo que lo acostumbrado, en un reluciente color rosa. Sus ojos claros miraron entre disculpándose y desafiantes y su boca se abrió en una sonrisa. Repasó con la mirada el despacho, ignorando los ceños fruncidos desde los históricos retratos y que reprochaban su indumentaria y ante todo, censuraban un cabello tan escandalosamente estridente.

"No importa… será algo transitorio, cuando vuelva Krum, podrás darle al _recomendado_ una patada en el…" Tonks guardó la varita en su túnica de piel marrón y se sentó en una butaca, interrumpiéndose con una sonrisa. "…bueno. Que es sólo algo temporal." Alargó la mano hacia un objeto que reposaba en el escritorio y que parecía una especie de microscopio dorado con una serie de cintas metálicas que marcaban algo así como planetas. Con curiosidad natural, preguntándose si sería un telescopio en versión mini, Tonks hizo la intención de cogerlo, hasta que escuchó una tosecilla oportuna. Torció los labios y se fijó en un retrato de un mago vestido de unas ricas túnicas verdes y negras, de cabello y perilla negra y mirada oscura y fría.

"No hace falta que se ponga así, tatarabuelo… _tatarararabuelo, tarataratararabuelo_… o lo que sea."

Escuchó que el retrato murmuraba algo así como _"lo que me faltaba por oir."_ Minerva sin embargo chasqueó la lengua para interrumpirles. Lo último que deseaba escuchar era comentarios y reproches de dinastías de familias mágicas. Y Phineas Nigellus nunca regateaba una discusión con esos temas.

"Debo recibir al que será el sustituto de Krum estos meses. Y quiero hacer unos funerales también, por Filch, y por supuesto, el joven Creevey…" Minerva se retorció las manos, nerviosamente. "Debemos aclarar qué está ocurriendo. Sé que algo pasa, pero no logro dar con ello." Miró de reojo el retrato de Dumbledore, y éste sólo hizo una señal con la cabeza, tan sutil y tal ligera que McGonagall se preguntó si la había imaginado. "Luego Filch y su _accidente_, que ha hecho que tenga que traer a una mujer que le sustituirá y cuya experiencia como celadora es nula."

Tonks se cruzó de brazos.

"Kingsley sabe lo que hace cuando te la trajo. Confía en él. Y no te preocupes, si me han permitido estar aquí es porque se supone que soy una espía del Ministerio de Magia. Que mantendré todo esto a raya. Kingsley sabe que algo pasa y me ha confiado esto a mi. Lo haré muy bien." Añadió con orgullo.

McGonagall no dudaba de la experiencia y la disposición de la joven, pero por algún motivo se sentiría mucho más segura si además de ella hubiera estado Shacklebolt y Moody como profesores. Y una legión de aurores extra, también sería de gran ayuda.

"Esta bien." McGonagall extrajo unos cuantos pergaminos. "Este es el plan de lo que queda del curso."

Tonks repasó la planificación y frunció los párpados con curiosidad, levantando la cabeza hacia la que iba a ser su jefa.

"¿Compartiré clases con…?"

"Sí. Ha sido algo que también me han impuesto directamente desde el Ministerio." Su voz rezumaba amargura y frustración, pero fue lo bastante discreta como para no especificar. "Aun así, es uno de los mejores en su especialidad, diría que incluso mejor que yo."

Tonks sonrió burlona.

"Eso lo dudo." Enrolló los pergaminos. "Está bien, tengo cosas que hacer en lo que queda de día y mañana ya se presentan todos los chavales. Me voy a escribir unas cuantas lechuzas para ver qué tal está mi hijo y ya verás…" Se incorporó. "…será pan comido."

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Martes 5 de enero de 1999**_

_**Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas**_

Entró con aire altivo en el Hospital a primerísima hora de la mañana, con un andar propio de una cuna y no de un aprendizaje. La joven bruja recepcionista miró con curiosidad a la mujer que iba vestida con una elegante pero sencilla túnica de color púrpura y gris y que llevaba en brazos un bebé de cabellos…

Turquesa.

La muchacha salió del mostrador directamente hacia la recién llegada, con una expresión asustada en los ojos. Pensando que el bebé estaba sufriendo una enfermedad o un maleficio. Dio un grito cuando el bebé la miró con ojos azules y redondos y su cabello se volvió de color…

Verde.

"¡Ay Merlín, este bebé…! ¿Qué le ha pasado?. ¿Quién es capaz de arrojar un maleficio en un bebé?"

La bruja miró a la recepcionista con los ojos marrones tranquilos y sostuvo con más firmeza al pequeño que tenía en los brazos.

"Ya que lo pregunta, se me viene a la cabeza unos cuantos nombres, pero no se alarme, nadie ha hechizado al niño. Tan sólo tiene un poco de fiebre. Creemos que ha podido resfriarse algo en estas navidades, pero por lo demás…"

"¡Pero ese… ese cabello!" exclamó horrorizada la joven, pensando que la mujer estaba loca si lo único que le preocupaba era la fiebre de un bebé cuyo cabello era en ese momento…

Violeta.

Sin embargo, la dama no dio muestras de sorpresa ni de espanto. Observó los cabellos del niño y sus ojos se volvieron mucho más cálidos, más dulces.

"Teddy… vamos cariño, ahora va a venir a verte un sanador y ya no tendrás calor…" lo abrazó un poco y el bebé hizo unos ruiditos de puro contento. Su cabello se volvió de un color castaño claro que contrastaba con los suaves bucles oscuros de la mujer.

"Eh…" la joven parpadeó confundida. "Pero eso… ¿cómo ha hecho eso su hijo?"

Andromeda Tonks sonrió con cierto orgullo, acostumbrada a que la confundieran como la madre del pequeño. Era una de las ventajas de haber sido hija de Blacks sin haber pasado por pagar un precio en Azkaban.

"Es mi _nieto_. Como dije, creo que tiene un poco de resfriado, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a arriesgar que esté incubando una fiebre de dragón. Sobre su cabello, es metamorfomago, y ahora por favor, no quiero esperar más de lo necesario a que lo atiendan."

La muchacha enrojeció un poco y murmuró unas palabras de asentimiento antes de proceder al registro. Una pluma a su lado fue tomando nota de los datos personales que Andromeda iba indicando, mientras que la bruja comprobaba la disponibilidad.

"Dice que su nombre es…"

"Lupin, el niño se llama Theodore Lupin."

Andromeda depositó la bolsa con las cosas de Teddy en el suelo y entornó los ojos cuando detectó un tono de voz que le era muy familiar. Demasiado familiar, sobre todo cuando se trataba de buscar reconocimiento o cierta presencia mágica. Linaje, en definitiva.

Pureza mágica.

Su expresión se endureció; hacía años que no se había sentido insultada por llevar ella un apellido muggle.

"Lupin, sí. Aquí está." La joven miró con suspicacia. "Es… sangre pura, pero…"

"No veo qué importancia tiene qué sangre lleva." Respondió Andromeda con la frialdad que la alejaban de su apellido de adopción y la situaban como lo que era, una Black de sangre pura. Absolutamente ofendida porque insinuaran que el bebé podría ser un hombre-lobo en potencia. "Si alguien no atiende a este niño inmediatamente haré que traigan al director y los llevaré hasta el Wizengamot si hace falta por denegarle asistencia, ¿está claro?"

"Sí… sí… claro…" la joven terminó de rellenar unos impresos y se los tendió a Andromeda. "Puede esperar en la sala 3, en la segunda planta. Allí la llamarán, siga por favor este pasillo."

Andromeda hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y se dispuso a salir, recogiendo la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo.

"Oh, no, lo lamento mucho señora Harrison." Escuchó detrás de ella a la recepcionista al dirigirse a la siguiente paciente. "Me temo que el área infantil está ya completa. Venga usted mañana por si hubiera hueco."

Andromeda se giró y vio a una mujer con un bebé no mucho mayor que Teddy. El niño estaba adormilado sobre el hombro de su madre y se dio cuenta de que la joven había improvisado una túnica de bruja para ocultar vestimentas evidentemente muggles. Recordó que había un decreto que prohibía el uso de ropa muggle en lugares mágicos. Extrañada, pensando que había tenido mucha suerte para poder tener cita, subió las escaleras del final del pasillo para ir hacia la segunda planta.

Encontró la Sala 3, pero se sorprendió. No había nadie más que ella y su nieto. Andromeda arrugó la frente perfecta y observó un momento a su nieto, cuyo cabello había vuelto a tener un tono azulado.

"_¿Pero no habían dicho que estaba llena la sala?"_

"¿Señora… _Black-Tonks?" _

Andromeda se dio la vuelta y vio ante ella a un sanador vestido con una túnica blanca y verde pálido. Ella le entregó los formularios y el mago se colocó unas gafas sobre la nariz para leer el historial.

"Sólo _'Tonks'."_ A Andromeda por un momento se le vino a su mente la imagen de su rebelde hija, negándose a ser llamada por su nombre, _Nymphadora_. Hasta ese minuto exacto no sabía hasta qué punto podían parecerse ambas, cuando siempre había pensado que no tenían nada en común.

Qué equivocada estaba.

"Hum… ¿cómo dice?" preguntó el sanador levantando los ojos de los papeles.

"Digo que soy Andromeda _Tonks_, renuncié a mi apellido de soltera cuando me casé, y de eso ya hace tiempo." Respondió con el tono gélido que la hacía distante al resto.

El sanador pestañeó como si no comprendiera, pero esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias.

"Ya… eh… Claro. Bueno digamos que es mejor que se mantenga como _Black-Tonks,_ señora. Y ahora… vamos a ver qué te ocurre a ti, amiguito…"

El sanador indicó que pasaran a la consulta y Andromeda entornó los ojos oscuros, confundida.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

Los alumnos fueron entrando despacio dentro de los fríos muros de granito del inmenso Castillo mágico. En algunas zonas, la humedad hacía que el propio cuarzo y las gotas de lluvia relucieran como si fuese purpurina plateada o el resultado de un patronus no corpóreo estampado contra sus paredes. Los pocos rayos de sol que hacían esfuerzos por asomarse le daban ese aspecto entre melancólico e irreal a la estructura. Más de la que tenía por lo habitual.

Harry se despidió de Ginny y esperó en la puerta del Castillo a que todos los alumnos fueran pasando. Al otro lado de los estudiantes que entraban estaba Hermione, bien cubierta con bufanda y guantes y con los hombros encogidos para mitigar el frío; él suspiró, pensando que esa tarea le habría correspondido a Filch. No a los Premios Anuales o a los Prefectos, que dentro del Vestíbulo estaban organizando a los alumnos y pasando lista.

Un pequeño yorkshire salió corriendo de la puerta principal, esquivando con impresionante habilidad los pies de los alumnos, hasta que se detuvo a olfatear su pantalón gris. Sin embargo, antes de que se agachara, el animalillo había salido corriendo hacia el Castillo.

Entre la multitud de estudiantes que, perezosos, iban de regreso a iniciar el segundo trimestre, Harry se fijó en uno. Iba con la cabeza rubia agachada y las manos metidas en el bolsillo. Algo se le removió dentro y no pudo evitar acercarse y tomar al muchacho del brazo para sacarlo un momento de las filas de alumnos.

"Hola Dennis…"

Dennis Creevey levantó los párpados y esbozó un asomo de sonrisa, pero continuó con la mirada apagada.

"Quiero que sepas que… bueno..." Harry sintió que todas las frases que había pensado, frases tipo _"que todo irá bien", "Colin sigue vivo entre nosotros", "no ha sido una muerte inútil"…_ ninguna tenía jamás sentido ni lo tendría. Eran las frases que a él le dijeron cuando Sirius cayó en el Velo. Jamás las aceptó ni las aceptaría y le resultaba hipócrita y hueco el repetirlas pensando que sí tendría sentido en otros. Era imposible.

"Siento mucho lo que le pasó a Colin." Dijo finalmente con sinceridad. "No tengo hermanos, pero para mi Sirius fue algo muy parecido a un hermano mayor… o un padre a veces." Dennis no respondió, pero miró con los ojos abiertos con interés, como si fuese la primera vez que alguien le estaba diciendo cosas que sí tenían sentido en esa irrealidad.

"Para mi siempre habrá un antes de Sirius y un después de él," continuó Harry, casi quitándose un peso de encima, "y nada de lo que me digan puede cambiar eso…" se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo porque no estaba muy habituado a hablar de cosas tan personales, cosas que no había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con Ron, Hermione o incluso Ginny. Era su esfera íntima y personal, pero por alguna razón, tenía y debía compartirlo con el chico que acababa de perder a su hermano.

"Bueno…" volvió a balbucear, incómodo. "Sólo quería que lo supieses. Que sólo es cuestión de tiempo…"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó, sorprendentemente, Dennis, al cabo de un momento, con la voz ronca, como la de aquél que ha pasado días y días sin hablar. "¿Para olvidarlo?"

"No." Dijo Harry, ligeramente intimidado porque Dennis hubiese salido de su ostracismo. "No, el tiempo no lo cura ni lo olvida. Es cuestión de tiempo que sepamos la verdad y se haga justicia."

Dennis soltó un suspiro tembloroso, del que sólo se emite para sofocar un sollozo o el llanto. Los ojos se volvieron vidriosos y Harry comprendió que era cuestión de segundos que la lágrima saltaría y no quería que el chico encima se incomodara o se avergonzara, menos aún delante de media escuela.

Sin embargo, se frotó los ojos con las manos enguantadas y no dio paso a la lágrima ni a ninguna demostración de aparente debilidad.

"Nosotros… Colin y yo… siempre supimos que eras un héroe, Harry, no sólo por una leyenda que te rodea. Sino por lo que eres y _haces."_

Se ajustó la cinta sobre el hombro y Dennis miró hacia las filas de estudiantes que seguían pasando hacia el Vestíbulo, ya de los últimos que faltaban por entrar.

"Lo he pensado…" continuó diciendo, antes de irse con el resto de alumnos. "…y voy a dejar Hogwarts lo que queda de curso." Se encogió de hombros. "Ahora mismo mi única familia está fuera y está destrozada. Es el fin del cuento, Harry. Nunca nos habían dicho que fuera _fácil_ para los hijos de muggles, pero sí nos habían dicho que era _seguro_ dentro de estas paredes. No abandono por cobardía sino porque me necesitan más fuera de aquí que aquí dentro. Volveré el año que viene pero ahora… _ahora no quiero esto."_ Dijo, mostrando la varita que tenía en su puño.

Harry quiso protestarle la decisión, quiso convencerle de lo contrario, pero de nuevo se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible. Que Dennis tenía razón y no era justo querer imponerle otra idea.

"Sólo he venido porque quiero decírselo en persona a la Directora, a mis amigos y recoger el resto de _nuestras_ cosas."

ooOOooOOoo

"¿Entonces no le pasa nada, no tiene fiebre de dragón?"

"No, Teddy está bien. Tu madre dice que ha sido sólo un resfriado. En San Mungo lo han certificado esta mañana, sólo tiene que tomarse una poción antes de dormir para que respire mejor y le daremos un poco de Poción Calmante para que le baje la fiebre. Teddy está perfecto."

Tonks suspiró aliviada y miró con cariño la forma de fuego de su marido, arrodillada junto a la chimenea.

"¿Cómo estás tú?" susurró ella.

"Bien. Esta fase ha sido bastante suave. Todavía no puedo salir a la calle porque sigo teniendo un poco de _problema peludo_… pero es curioso, Teddy al verme ni lloró siquiera."

"Claro que no llora. Eres su padre, le da igual el aspecto que tengas." Protestó ella.

"Bueno, era más seguro que fuera tu madre con Teddy al hospital, ya sabes." Remus suspiró. "Además ha sido casi mejor… me ha comentado algo muy curioso."

"¿El qué?" preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Estando allí la hacían llamar _'Black-Tonks'_. Cree que comprobaron que _Lupin_ era de sangre pura. Y luego le dio la impresión de que denegaron atención a una mujer que parecía ser muggle, o hija de muggles."

"No puedo creer, eso no pueden hacerlo."

Pero Tonks calló un momento, recordando algunas cartas y algunos comentarios de sus compañeros. Durante su baja, algunos empezaban a quejarse ya de que estaban más tiempo estudiando futuras reglamentaciones acerca de lo muggle que era permitido y lo que no, y los posibles castigos… Recordó esa normativa que prohibía el uso de vestimenta muggle en lugares mágicos… y empezó a horrorizarse.

Lupin resopló, pensando en la cantidad de veces que a él le habían denegado multitud de cosas sólo por la sospecha de ser licántropo. Incluso cuando no estaba próximo a la "fase" del mes.

"No seas ingenua… Me temo que hicieron exactamente eso. Apuesto a que dijeron algo así como _'Oh, lo sentimos, no hay hueco hoy, tendrá que venir mañana'."_

Tonks se echó un mechón tras la oreja y se acercó, dubitativa, a las brasas de la chimenea de su despacho en Hogwarts. No quería creer que eso pudiera ser verdad, pero tenía tanta pinta de serlo que asustaba.

"¿Piensas que están….?"

"Pienso exactamente eso." Contestó con pesar Remus desde las brasas. "Que están haciendo una segregación de lo muggles delante de nuestras propias narices. Hablamos de Umbridge… y es la Ministra de Magia. Lo que no imaginaba es que lo fuera a hacer de una forma tan sutil. Nos la está colando y no nos estamos dando cuenta."

Tonks apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

"No puede hacer eso… la muy cabrona…" murmuró ella, soltando alguna que otra palabra que no debía pronunciar delante de su hijo.

"Sí. Ha aprendido de su experiencia en Hogwarts." Remus se interrumpió un momento. "O la están asesorando bastante bien, diría yo."

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Marylebone. Londres**_

"No esperaba verte por aquí… tan pronto, quiero decir. Pero me alegra mucho que hayas venido." La mujer de cabello oscuro y rizado sonrió, aunque tenía unos ojos azules apagados, tristes.

El joven estaba de pie en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza cubierta por bufanda y gorro de lana. Durante unos segundos le dio la impresión de haber vuelto al pasado, de haber rozado con sus manos y sus sueños un momento de su vida que había perdido irremediablemente.

"Hola, señora Clearwater. ¿Puedo… pasar? Sólo será un momento; no quiero causar ninguna molestia."

La mujer no dejó de sonreír y se hizo a un lado, indicándole con la otra mano que pasara.

"Acabo de poner té a hervir; además mi suegra nos trajo pastel de manzana hace unos días… Supongo que te gusta…" la mujer cerró la puerta y llevó a Percy Weasley a la sala de estar. "Si lo hubiera sabido habría preparado algo… no sé. Te habría puesto tarta de melaza, o tal vez tarta de calabaza…"

Se le cruzó una sombra de dolor que a Percy no le pasó desapercibida.

"Sé que la tarta de calabaza es de tus preferidas." Dijo ella, haciéndole seña para que tomara asiento.

Percy se sentó y se desató la bufanda dado el calor que hacía en el cuarto. Se mordió los labios, recordando como ella hacía. Cómo Penelope sí sabía que Percy tenía debilidad por la tarta de calabaza, aunque no era especialmente goloso. Cómo él le decía que siempre los hijos dicen que _las mejores tartas de calabaza son las de sus madres_ y cómo ella se reía, porque eso lo dirían cuando sus madres eran brujas. Cómo todo lo que le rodeaba en esa casa era ella. Incluso el olor, todas las casas desprenden un aroma peculiar, único, irrepetible. Le traía recuerdos tan cercanos y a la vez tan distantes, que era intentar respirar sin oxígeno.

"No deseo ser ninguna molestia; té, estaría bien."

"Ahora vengo." Dijo ella, levantándose.

Percy se puso de pie y repasó la estantería, los libros poco familiares. Las fotos inmóviles en los marcos. Siempre habían acusado a su familia de ser _"amantes de muggles"_ como si fuese algo de lo que sentirse humillado, avergonzado. Percy siempre supo que él no pertenecería a ese mundo, pero sí sabía que Penelope pertenecía al suyo. Que la unión era tan perfecta, que ni notaba cuándo algo era muggle, cuándo algo era mágico. Daba igual y aunque sonara cliché, cuando estaban juntos lo de alrededor no importaba.

La madre de Penelope trajo una bandeja con el té y la tarta, pero él no la probó. Más delgado que lo acostumbrado, la negación disgustó a la mujer, pero no quiso forzarle. Le hablaba de la familia, de lo duro que era hacerse a la idea de que ella no vendría por la puerta. Que no había cartas enviadas por lechuzas, para desconcierto de vecinos. Que no habría regalos en las navidades y en los cumpleaños, regalos tan asombrosos y tan peculiares.

Percy sintió la punzada de la ausencia y de los recuerdos. Tenía que comprender y aceptar qué sucedía, tenía que rehacer su vida y tenía que hacerlo valer.

"Supongo que ya le han preguntado esto, señora Clearwater. Pero necesito saber… necesito saber si su hija guardaba un diario… un registro… algo. _Necesito saberlo."_ susurró casi con un hilo de voz.

La mujer entornó los párpados.

"Sé por qué me preguntaron eso los magos que vinieron a investigar. Sé que buscarían datos, referencias, contactos. Algo que les ayudara a entender qué pudo suceder cuando…" se le apagó la voz. Tragó saliva y la señora Clearwater bebió un poco de té, ahogando un sollozo. Clavó sus ojos azules tan similares a los de ella. "¿Por qué quieres saber si tenía algo así?. ¿Quieres saber si te quería?"

Percy no pestañeó, los ojos azules sin embargo brillaron con conocimiento. Con certeza. Y dolor también.

"No. _Sé que ella me quería._ Tanto como yo a ella."

La mujer no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y escondió la cara tras sus manos. Embargada por una emoción que era difícil de controlar en momentos como ese. Personales, familiares, únicos. Recuerdos de lo que nunca fue, recuerdos de una familia feliz, de unos nietos que no conocería, de un yerno que ya no sería, de una hija que ya no estaba.

Percy se incorporó y se acuclilló a su lado, poniendo con delicadeza una mano en el hombro de la mujer.

"Quiero saber qué sintió… en un momento determinado de su vida. En nuestro sexto año de Colegio…"

La mujer apartó las manos y cerró los ojos; tomó aire con fuerza y miró a Percy, derrotada.

"¿Ese año en el que estuvo _enferma?"_

Percy entornó los ojos, un momento. Había previsto que Penelope, ni siquiera Dumbledore, habría dicho la verdad sobre ese año. Ella no solía hablar mucho del tema. No le gustaba. Pero también necesitaba hallar respuestas ahí.

"Eso es."

La mujer se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y arrugó la frente, desconcertada.

"¿A qué viene eso?. ¿Es importante o qué?"

Percy retiró la mano del hombro pero continúo acuclillado a su lado.

"_Probablemente vaya a pasar yo por lo mismo._ Antes de que eso me suceda a mí, me gustaría saber qué sintió ella. No deseo…" se interrumpió. "…_enfermar_, sin saber por lo que ella pasó."

La mujer sonrió con dolor y puso una mano en la cara de Percy, con afecto.

"Les dije la verdad. Penelope no conservaba ningún diario, no que yo sepa. Pero sí tengo cartas. Algunas nos las envió, pero otras son las que nunca quiso postear. Las que quiso guardar para ella y eso he querido respetárselo." Miró a Percy. "No quería dárselas a esos magos que investigan. Son mías, son de mi familia, son de Penelope. Me pueden preguntar sus rutinas, su trabajo, sobre sus amistades. Que no me pregunten sobre su color favorito, sobre su desayuno perfecto o si prefería llevar botas o zapatos."

"Botas." Susurró Percy.

"¿Cómo dices?"

Percy levantó los ojos con una profunda melancolía.

"Le gustaba llevar botas."

La señora Clearwater se llevó el dorso de la mano a los ojos para apartar las lágrimas. Asintió comprendiendo y tragó saliva para aclarar la garganta, antes de continuar.

"Nada de lo que hay ahí va a devolvérnosla y no permitiré que nadie vulnere su intimidad, sólo porque está… _solo porque no está."_ Añadió. "Nada de lo que hay en esas cartas dice por qué la asesinaron."

El dolor se convirtió en rabia, impotencia, angustia.

Percy había pasado todos esos estadios hasta casi perder la cordura, o tal vez tras haberla perdido del todo. Pero miró a la madre de Penelope con ojos cristalinos, en paz.

"Por favor." Dijo él, simplemente.

"Eres lo que decía Penelope que eras. Bueno, honesto, siempre con un propósito que dé sentido a tus actos." Se incorporó y miró con cariño a Percy, todavía agachado junto a la mesita de la sala. "Te daré lo que tengo de ella."

ooOOooOOoo

En la soledad de su apartamento, Percy leyó con cuidado las cartas, los manuscritos de Penelope. Nunca hubiera imaginado, y estaba seguro de que ella misma tampoco, que sus letras las vería alguien ajeno a ella misma. Estaba mal, esos escritos eran para sus padres, para ella. No eran para él ni para el mundo. Y sin embargo, parecía justo que se supiera.

"_Ha sido como estar dormida. Realmente fue mucho menos traumático de como suena, y si lo supiera mi familia, seguro que se habría preocupado mucho. A veces me aterra pensar que he estado a punto de morir; hay muchas cosas de la vida que aún no he hecho. Y cosas que quiero repetir millones de veces. Quiero abrazar a mis padres, quiero pelearme con mis hermanos. Quiero vivir con Percy y quiero trabajar en el mundo mágico. Quiero formar una familia. Algunas personas han dicho que he sido víctima por ser hija de muggles. Que no tengo ningún derecho a estudiar aquí y que lo que nos ha pasado es sólo una reacción pura de la escuela._

_A veces escucho en sueños ese silbido y me asusta. No suelo pensar en ello, pero es un poco desagradable. A veces me gustaría saber qué sintieron otros… pero no me atrevo. Eran más pequeños que yo y se supone que soy Prefecta, que debo dar ejemplo. Incluso es extraño que fuese todo… no se lo puedo decir a Percy, porque al final resultó que Ginny tuvo más que ver en el asunto que nadie… Da igual."_

Percy dio la vuelta al papel. Rebuscó, revolvió… Ordenó con cuidado los manuscritos por fechas, y los que no estaban fechados los apartó, para intentar buscar un sentido al párrafo. Pero parecía que eso era todo. Parecía que eran sólo borrones, anotaciones sueltas, escritos que ella había hecho como una vía de escape, como una forma de aliviar cierto dolor.

Sintió ganas de lanzar todos los pergaminos por el suelo, quemarlos. Quería romper cosas, quería destrozar el mundo. Quería traerla de vuelta.

Se quitó las gafas y se frotó el puente de la nariz, exhalando aire para tratar de controlar un temperamento que era más propio de Ron… Se quedó más tranquilo, más dolido, cuando pensó en su hermano pequeño y sus reacciones primitivas. Después de todo eran hermanos, dado que él mismo habría perdido el control tanto como él…

Y pensó en su hermana. Pensó en Ginny. Probablemente el párrafo no habría tenido mucho sentido para la familia de Penelope cuando lo encontró. Ni siquiera habrían sentido que tenía alguna relación con su muerte, pero la tenía. Y resulta que Ginny también tendría que haber pasado por algo parecido… O tal vez ahora estaría pasándolo.

Hundió la cabeza entre las manos, abrumado por la cantidad de prioridades que ahora tenía su vida. Sólo escuchó el crujir de la madera al arder en la chimenea. El resto lo escuchaba en su mente.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

"Bueno, bueno…" Horace Slughorn permaneció de pie mirando con curiosidad la cantidad de objetos que había por el despacho de su colega. "Confieso cierta decepción porque ningún Slytherin haya sido Premio Anual este año, admito cierta envidia sana hacia Gryffindor." sonrió levemente. "La señorita Granger es sin duda una de las alumnas más aventajadas que ha dado este Colegio, y Potter…" soltó una risotada. "¿Qué te digo de Potter que no sepas? Tenía que haber sido Slytherin." Se acarició el bigote con cierto pesar. "Sí… como su madre tuvo que haberlo sido…"

Su colega interrumpió el hechizo que estaba poniendo gruesos volúmenes sobre una estantería de madera oscura. Miró con reproche al Profesor de Pociones.

"No digas estupideces. Hijos de muggles…" resopló y reanudó la tarea de desembalar libros. "…en Slytherin."

Slughorn pareció un momento confundido y varió su expresión.

"Oh… claro… a veces olvido…" sacudió la cabeza. "No importa. El caso es que por supuesto, puedo organizarte una entrevista con mis alumnos…"

"Deseo conocer a los Prefectos."

"Hum… por supuesto. En Séptimo están Greengrass…"

"…Y Malfoy", añadió el hombre de mediana edad al viejo profesor de Pociones. "Sí, me interesa."

ooOOooOOoo

"Gracias, Horace, has sido muy amable…" el hombre se puso de pie en su despacho; había algunas cajas y baúles sin abrir, todavía con la dirección de envío al Colegio intacta. Draco sintió que la alarma del puñetero Potter decididamente se le había atrofiado. O activado. O destrozado. Ya le parecía ridícula la del maldito Moody, que encima resultó ser un auror-estafa. Ahora tenía que aguantar las paranoias de Potter y todo lo que sucedía, todo lo que había alrededor resultaba ser un peligro potencial. Y lo peor es que era contagioso.

"_Puto Potter…"_

"De modo que…" el hombre extendió la mano, todavía cubierto por sombrero, bufanda de cashmere y guantes de piel. Draco arrugó la frente, le sonaba de haberle visto en algún sitio, de saber que su rostro le era familiar pero no daba con él. El hombre le estrechó la mano con vigor. "…aquí tenemos al joven Malfoy. Siéntate."

Malfoy se sentó con elegancia en una de las butacas y observó con detenimiento a su interlocutor.

"Efectivamente, cien por cien Malfoy."

Draco pestañeó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Digo que eres sin duda hijo de tu padre."

"¿Conoció a mi padre?"

El hombre encendió la chimenea con un movimiento breve de varita y se retiró bufanda y guantes. Colocó con cuidado las cosas junto a él y volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia Draco.

"¿Quién no conocía a uno de los magos más ricos de Europa?. Tenía a todo el mundo en el bolsillo…" torció los labios. "…en todos los sentidos, claro. No hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar, ¿no te parece? Una dinastía que se remonta a generaciones y en la que no ha habido ni un solo matrimonio con muggles."

Draco varió su expresión por otra de absoluta neutralidad. Desterró todo de su mente… tal y como hacía tiempo que sabía hacer. Poner en compartimentos estancos, encajar las cosas en su lugar.

Ser el perfecto _Occlumens._

"No te preocupes, no vengo a hablar aquí de linajes ni nada de eso. Estoy francamente impresionado por tus resultados, aquí veo que has hecho un asombroso progreso en una asignatura que no es precisamente una de tus grandes virtudes."

Draco elevó los ojos grises con frialdad.

"Espero que no esté insinuando que he comprado a Viktor Krum para tener ciertas notas." Levantó la barbilla, como hacía su madre a menudo. "No hice tal cosa, y aunque hubiera querido, Krum es del tipo íntegro _jamás-aceptaré-sobornos._ Prefiero pensar que he logrado buenos resultados porque los merezco."

El profesor asintió con la cabeza.

"Espero grandes cosas de ti en este curso, entonces." Volvió a levantarse y extendió de nuevo la mano desnuda hacia Draco. "Mordicus Egg, y seré tu profesor para cubrir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

Draco chocó la mano pero de forma ausente.

"¿Me puede decir desde cuándo hay vacante en este puesto?"

"Oh." El hombre se volvió a su asiento. "¿No os lo han comunicado? Viktor Krum ha pedido prologar sus vacaciones."

Draco alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

ooOOooOOoo

En el Colegio la noticia se extendió como la viruela de dragón al empezar el otoño. Los alumnos cuchicheaban que Krum se había acojonado y que seguro que no tenía agallas para seguir dando clase tras los incidentes del primer trimestre. Por otro lado, las alumnas lloraban su ausencia, echaban de menos al que consideraban el profesor más guapo que había pisado Hogwarts.

Hermione se sentó en un banco del claustro del Patio de Transformaciones con una expresión incrédula.

"Viktor…" con los ojos muy abiertos, agitó la cabeza y los rizos rebeldes se extendieron por los hombros. Miró hacia Draco incapaz de asimilar la noticia en tan poco tiempo. "¿Cómo…? No lo entiendo… No es propio de él el dejar de lado sus clases."

Malfoy se sentó a su lado, buscando leer su perfil. Ella tenía la bufanda oro y sangre alrededor del cuello, las manos enguantadas sobre la falda gris y la túnica de invierno apenas abrigo para un escalofrío que estaba recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Pasaron alumnos, grupos de estudiantes que hablaban en voz baja y todos tenían el tema de conversación en los labios. Draco inclinó la cabeza pero ella seguía con la mirada fija en en algún punto del suelo, impactada.

"No sé qué le habría ocurrido. Alguna emergencia familiar, o que le disgusta la docencia…"

Hermione levantó la cabeza hacia él, sin parpadear.

"Es todo tan… extraño…"

Él dejó que Hermione apoyara la cabeza sobre el hombro, mentalmente coincidiendo con ella. De nuevo eran circunstancias muy extrañas las que habían provocado la baja temporal de Krum en la Escuela. Pero ¿desde hacía cuánto las cosas eran sospechosas? Probablemente Krum estaba encantado en su tierra natal y le daba pereza volver a aguantar chiquillería.

"¿Y quién nos dará clase ahora?"

Draco movió la cabeza intentando buscar el rostro de ella, pero el ángulo no se lo permitía.

"¿No os lo han comunicado a vosotros, los Premios Anuales?"

Notó que ella movía la cabeza sobre su hombro, negando.

"No. Yo al menos no sabía nada."

"Es Mordicus Egg."

Inmediatamente Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos con una expresión peculiar.

"Estás de guasa."

Draco parpadeó sin comprender y con una expresión de genuina inocencia, sacudió la cabeza.

"Así se me ha presentado él mismo. Ya sé que el nombre es bastante ridículo, francamente apellidarte _Egg_ y qué padres con mala leche te llaman…"

"¡Malfoy!" por un momento ella olvidó que Ron se burlaba exactamente igual que estaba haciendo Malfoy sobre los nombres, que Ron encontraba el nombre de Draco pomposo y fuera de lugar. "¡Es el autor de _La Filosofía de lo Terrenal: Por qué los Muggles Prefieren No Saber!"_ Ella alzó las cejas al ver que la expresión de Draco seguía siendo neutral, que el nombre ni el título le decían nada. "No me digas que tú precisamente no has leído ni oído hablar de ese nombre nunca."

"Los Malfoy nunca leemos nada sobre los muggles." Se encogió de hombros. "Ni bueno ni malo. Es como si no existieran."

"Ya. Por eso siempre me has tomado por una especie de monstruo con verrugas, escamas y pestilencia debajo de una aspecto teóricamente humano."

Él metió las manos debajo de la túnica para acariciarle la cintura, mientras torcía los labios burlonamente.

"Bueno ya descubrí hace tiempo que debajo de tu túnica no hay siempre… _¡Ay!" _

Hermione le había sacudido un golpe clásico en el hombro que hizo que él la soltara para frotárselo.

"Eres una violenta, ¿lo sabías?" murmuró él malhumorado. "Tienes las manos demasiado largas…"

"Deja de quejarte. Ese hombre es un maldito racista…" Hermione rodó los ojos. "Qué sorpresa, claro… pero hablo en serio. Ya verás cómo van a notarse los cambios… Ya verás cómo quiere hacer de este curso algo como el de Carrow el año pasado." Suspiró resignada. "No quiero pasar otra vez por ser el muñeco de entrenamiento sólo por ser hija de muggles…"

Él dejó de tocarse el hombro y le pasó los brazos por el hombro, apoyando la cabeza en la de Hermione.

"No pasará eso, ya lo verás. Entonces no lo consentí, y esta vez aún menos."

Hermione pestañeó y volvió a levantar la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Draco enlazó los dedos entre los de ella, y tocó significativamente un anillo cubierto por los guantes que desde hacía muy poco tiempo ella llevaba en su mano derecha.

"Sólo tienes que decirlo, Granger. Y dejarás de ser…"

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"No. No quiero protección. No quiero protección de tu apellido. No quiero dejar de ser lo que soy." Apoyó su frente en la de Draco y cerró los ojos, susurrando el resto de sus palabras. "Sé por qué lo haces, pero no es la manera. No quiero que ésta sea la manera, no quiero que esto sea el motivo…"

Él la apartó un poco y su rostro estaba frío, endurecido, pero la mirada era clara, los ojos muy abiertos.

"Te lo dije en Malfoy Manor." Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Y si encima resulta algo _útil_, qué mejor…"

"Antes tenemos que resolver muchas cosas." Ella le acarició la cara y se dulcificó su expresión. "Te agradezco lo que tratas de hacer por mi, pero quiero que sea algo auténtico, algo transparente."

Él tan sólo asintió, de mala gana, antes de besarla.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Jueves 7 de enero de 1999**_

Las clases resultaron ser peores de lo que esperaban. Nunca se acababa uno de acostumbrar al parón de las navidades y con el regreso de enero, de pronto todo es precipitado, es como si dos semanas de descanso no hubieran existido nunca. Como si la última clase hubiera sido el día anterior. Adaptarse de nuevo al ritmo llevó tiempo a prácticamente la totalidad de alumnos.

"Hola Harry."

Harry giró la cabeza y Neville alzó las cejas al ver al pequeño Nigel de pie, entusiasmado. Sonrió socarrón al ver la excitación del chiquillo.

"Hola, Nigel." Harry miró de soslayo a Neville. "¿Qué tal el inicio de curso?"

"Oh… bien, supongo. Hemos tenido Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y el Profesor Egg me ha dicho que te entregue esto."

Neville miró cómo Nigel le entregaba un sobre cerrado. Harry asintió agradecido y al ver que Nigel no se iba, volvió a intercambiar una mirada con Neville.

"¿Algo más, Nigel?" preguntó amablemente Harry.

"¿Cuándo vamos a tener otra reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore?"

Neville se puso a toser de pura sorpresa, cosa que agradeció para ocultar una carcajada. Harry contuvo mejor la compostura y abrió la boca sin saber bien qué iba a decirle.

¿Que Voldemort estaba muerto?

¿Qué Umbridge no era profesora?

"Sé qué piensas, Harry. Pero de verdad, ¿crees que no hace falta que nos reunamos, si Umbridge es ahora más poderosa incluso que antes?" Nigel miró con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos. "No está faltando tiempo para que estén segregando a los muggles. Y dentro de poco dirán que sólo los magos de raza aria pueden estudiar aquí."

El chiquillo miró el reloj y murmuró tristemente que tenía que irse a su clase.

Neville miró a Harry, y los dos se quedaron un poco desconcertados. Harry sacudió la cabeza, abrió el sobre y vio que tenía una nota que le decía que Malfoy iría a recogerle antes de la hora de comer para hacer las presentaciones. Se sorprendió un poco porque metiera a Malfoy en todo eso y así se lo comentó a Neville.

"¿Qué te ha parecido lo que ha dicho Nigel?" preguntó en voz baja Neville. "Creo que tenía un punto de razón."

Harry miró con sus ojos verdes un poco dubitativo. No parecía posible que hubiera necesidad del ED en esos momentos. ¿O no?

"Si te digo la verdad, a mi no me da esto buena espina…"

Harry levantó un dedo de advertencia a unos alumnos de segundo curso de Ravenclaw que tenían intención de lanzar una bomba fétida sobre un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff del mismo curso. Los chicos se miraron y a regañadientes le entregaron las bombas a Harry.

"No os descuento ningún punto, por ahora. Es la primera semana de clases, pero una bromita de estas más y me dará igual si ha sido Slytherin o Hufflepuff, pienso quitar los puntos a Ravenclaw, ¿está claro?"

Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon. Neville torció la boca ligeramente.

"Ahora todas las casas se dedicarán a hacer bromas para que los puntos se los quiten a Ravenclaw."

"Nah…" dijo Harry guardando el material en una bolsa que luego entregaría. "En realidad esto se lo digo a todas las casas. Así todos se acobardan pensando que si hacen algo les quitarán puntos. Se quedan más tranquilitos. En fin…" miró a Neville cuando cerró la mochila. "¿Qué decías?"

"Mi abuela estuvo unos días en San Mungo… ya sabes. Allí me dijo que notó cosas muy raras."

Harry alzó las cejas con curiosidad.

"¿Raras… en qué sentido?"

"Pues que deniegan el trato a quienes eran hijos de muggles. O directamente el tratamiento es peor."

"Eso no pueden hacerlo."

Neville se encogió de hombros, inseguro.

"Eso decía ella. Que no se nota, pero que te hace sospechar de alguna forma… Como que les dan de alta demasiado pronto. O el tratamiento que reciben es de mínimos… No sé. Ella es de sangre pura, así que no es que lo haya sufrido personalmente. Pero por algún motivo, la creo."

Harry se quedó callado. Todavía no quería creer que eso pudiese tener que ver con el ED o con Hogwarts. Pero algo internamente estaba diciéndole que Neville apuntaba en la dirección correcta.

"Deja que lo piense…" murmuró en voz baja.

"Me habló de Grubbly-Plank"

Harry alzó la ceja, a punto de preguntarle _"¿de quién?",_ pero calló a tiempo.

"Dice que alguien la atacó en su casa, exactamente de forma parecida a mi abuela. Sin embargo, Grubbly-Plank no recordaba exactamente un Imperius. Más bien como si quisieran emplear en ella un Hechizo Desmemorizador."

"¿Y quién diablos quiere borrarte de la cabeza conocimientos sobre criaturas mágicas?"

Ambos se miraron, significativamente. Algo sonó dentro.

"¿Le borraron la memoria?"

"Parece ser que no logra diferenciar un pegaso de un unicornio." Murmuró Neville.

Harry soltó un silbido.

ooOOooOOoo

"Bien, bien…" exclamó Draco, sosteniendo la bolsa sobre su hombro. "Pero quién está aquí, _El Profesor Que Enseña de Puta Pena_. _El Capitán Que Da Dolor de Cabeza. El…"_

"Vale, vale…" dijo Harry comprobando el reloj. "Tranquilito, ¿eh, Malfoy?. Me han dicho que Slughorn te ha presentado al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que tú vas a hacer los honores conmigo."

Draco siguió apoyado en la pared del pasillo que daba al aula de dicha clase, sonriendo con arrogancia.

"Pues sí, por una vez no eres tú el chico de oro."

Harry rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"Eso me da lo mismo. ¿Qué tal es?"

"¿Egg? Tiene un nombre aún más feo que el tuyo, que es un rato vulgar todo hay que decirlo."

"Ya… admiro tus dotes de observación, Malfoy." Harry se puso más serio, no descruzó los brazos y continuó observando a su rival. "¿Me lo vas a decir o no?"

"Viste bien. Parece que es de buena familia. Tiene un interés peculiar en mi…" se encogió de hombros. "Por las redes y contactos de mi padre, ya sabes…"

"Sí, ya sé. Sobornos, chantajes, tráfico de influencias…" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Lo normal, vamos."

Draco le lanzó una mirada oscura, pero no entró en la discusión.

"Me felicitó por mis progresos en los EXTASIS de Defensa, ¿sabías?"

"Claro. Soy un profesor excelente. Tú eres una birria en Defensa, Malfoy. Si no es por mi estarías rascándote la cabeza tratando de diferenciar un _Expelliarmus_ de un _Avada Kedavra."_

Malfoy soltó un mohín.

"¿Mencionó algo de Krum?" preguntó Harry a continuación.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

"No parecía muy interesado en saber qué le trajo aquí como sustituto de Krum."

"Curioso." Comentó Harry simplemente.

"¿El qué?"

"Pues que no se interese por lo que le pasó al anterior en el puesto. Teniendo en cuenta la fama que tiene de ser un puesto maldito por el mismo Voldemort."

Draco arrugó la nariz como si estuviera escuchando uñas rascando una pizarra.

"¿Tienes que decir _su_ nombre?"

Harry alzó una ceja negra, burlonamente.

"¿Estás tonto o te entrenas para serlo?. _Voldemort, Voldemort, ¡Voldemort!"_

"¡Cállate!" exclamó Draco.

"Eres peor que Ron."

"¡EH, sin insultar!" exclamó ofendido Draco, separándose de la pared.

Harry no le prestó atención; fue hacia la ventana y miró hacia el horizonte gris y verde del paisaje de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Voldemort está muerto. Seguir temiendo su nombre es una idiotez. Temer un nombre sólo incrementa el miedo a lo que representa." Harry miró a Draco, que se había puesto a su lado en la ventana. "Más o menos dijo algo así Hermione, y tiene toda la razón."

"Granger no es ninguna idiota. No como tú, Potter, ni el ceporro de Weasley. Si no fuera por ella ahora mismo seguiríais intentando aprobar Encantamientos de primer curso o estaríais agitando una garrota como si fuese una varita."

Harry sonrió sin apartar los ojos del paisaje. Le daba rabia a veces reconocer que Draco Malfoy era ingenioso. Un cabrón, pero ingenioso.

"En eso te doy la razón. Pero sigo sin saber qué diablos le pasó a Krum. Si existió una maldición en el puesto, la muerte de Voldemort tuvo que haberla eliminado ya." Frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Es curioso cómo funciona el miedo, ¿no te parece?"

Draco alzó las cejas para replicarle con otro comentario sarcástico, pero se detuvo. Hacía tiempo que él mismo sentía temores, miedos personales. No se lo reconocía a sí mismo y ni bajo un _Cruciatus_ se lo confesaría a Potter. Dejó que siguiera hablando, antes de darle alguna pista sobre algo que se agitaba dentro.

"Cuando lo que más miedo te da es el miedo en sí mismo, no hay imágenes reales. No hay algo tangible que lo defina. Lo más próximo quizá pueda ser un dementor, e incluso a esos los podemos vencer con un _Encantamiento Patronus_." Harry se detuvo un momento, entornando los ojos verdes, casi hablando más para sí mismo.

"Joder, Potter, no sé si aguanto mejor al _Capitán Que Siempre Gana de Coña_ o al _Filósofo Que No Se Calla Ni a la De Tres…" _Draco resopló. "Pensaba que eras el _Niño Que Sobrevivió Para ser Insoportable. _O que eras el _Elegido Sin Miedo."_

Harry torció la boca y soltó una especie de carcajada echando el aire por la nariz.

"Ya ves. Raro que soy. Hablo con serpientes, sueño cosas que son del pasado, del presente o incluso del futuro. Podía ver a través de los ojos de Voldemort, es más, a través de los ojos de su serpiente. Sentía sus emociones, sobreviví a la Maldición Asesina…" Harry suspiró un momento. "No me extraña que te caiga mal."

Draco le miró con una expresión vacía.

"Bueno ahora realmente me caes peor, después de enterarme de todo eso."

"Oh, estáis aquí… Gracias por traerle, Draco. Potter…" el individuo extendió la mano hacia Harry y éste la tomó con cautela. "Mordicus Egg, soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa, en ausencia del titular. El señor Krum ha prolongado sus vacaciones…"

"Sí, eso he oído." Contestó Harry serenamente.

"Bueno, bueno…" Egg agitó la mano y miró a Draco. "Gracias, Malfoy. Ya te veré más tarde."

Malfoy asintió bruscamente con la cabeza y lanzó una mirada significativa a Harry, antes de retirarse. Harry acompañó al Profesor hasta su despacho y no tomó asiento hasta que el anfitrión se lo sugirió.

"De modo que… estás colaborando en las clases de Krum."

"Sólo para algunas horas de alumnos de primero." Dijo tranquilamente Harry. "El año pasado hizo que se acumularan el doble de alumnos de primer curso."

"Sí… lo sé…" murmuró con cierta indiferencia. Clavó los ojos oscuros en Harry y éste sintió que le podía conocer de algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro. "Voy a hacer pequeños ajustes. Las clases a partir de ahora las impartiré yo sólo a los alumnos de probada historia mágica. Tú podrás encargarte del resto."

Harry parpadeó, confundido.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Sí, por supuesto sólo para alumnos de primer año. Del resto me encargaré yo. Yo evaluaré si los magos sin linaje mágico pueden seguir estudiando una asignatura extremadamente delicada como es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. _Si no se exponen a las Artes Oscuras, será la mejor defensa."_

Harry se incorporó, indignado.

"¡Eso no puede hacerlo!. ¡Negar que existen las Artes Oscuras y no ofrecer defensa alguna es peligroso!. ¡Es cegarse!. ¡Y menos aún cuando la diferencia es ser mago de sangre pura o no!"

Egg alzó los ojos con una advertencia pintada en el rostro.

"Le sugiero que no levante el tono de voz ni discuta mis decisiones acerca de la asignatura."

"¡Pero no es justo!"

"¡Ya es suficiente!"

Harry entornó los ojos, furioso, y se sentó de nuevo.

"Tal vez fue un error pensar que podría alguien confiar en usted para impartir esta asignatura. Me encargaré personalmente de ella." Egg sonrió con crueldad. "No necesitará seguir siendo Alumno Colaborador."

Harry abrió la boca, incrédulo: dar las clases era una de las cosas más normales, mejores, que le había ocurrido a su regreso al Colegio. Era injusto que se lo arrebataran así, sin motivo y de forma tan arbitraria. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a discutir el tema con McGonagall si era necesario.

"¿Es todo?"

Egg sonrió de medio lado a Harry y asintió despacio. Harry hizo un saludo brusco con la cabeza y salió del despacho, tratando de controlar el portazo que dio al salir.

ooOOooOOoo

Después de la cena, se sentaron en una de las salitas de la segunda planta. Estaban sólo Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Neville y Harry comprobaba la hora.

"Qué raro… Ron dijo que vendría pronto."

Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, mientras leía un artículo sobre Quidditch en la edición semanal de _El Profeta Diario._ Soltó una risita.

"Desde que tiene otra vez novia no se le ve el pelo, y bastante llamativo es de por sí…"

Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió comentando con Neville las propiedades de las ortigas secas y su uso en pociones que a Neville no le sonaban de nada. Ginny levantó los ojos hacia Harry y comprendió que seguía contrariado porque no fuese más profesor ayudante.

"¿Qué te dijo McGonagall?"

Harry miró a Ginny, contrariado.

"Que no puede hacer nada. Si el profesor decide que no necesita ayuda, yo soy ante todo un alumno. Que son las reglas."

"Vaya mierda." Dijo Ginny, apartando el artículo que estaba leyendo. "No me gusta ese tipo. Hoy en clase le dijo a Summers que perdería el curso si seguía hablando de futbol. Le quitó 15 puntos y todo. Y sin embargo yo estuve cotorreando sobre Quidditch y no me dijo nada." Ginny se incorporó y se sentó, doblando las piernas hasta dejar sus pies a su lado sobre el sofá. "Tal vez no sea un Carrow, pero no sé por qué, me recuerda mucho."

Harry asintió. Ginny volvió a colocar su cabeza en su regazo.

"Al menos las clases de Tonks son geniales…" suspiró ella. Harry esbozó una sonrisa, esperando con curiosidad una clase de Transformaciones impartida por una metamorfomaga.

ooOOooOOoo

"Qué lenta eres, Luna…" Ron agarró a la chica del brazo y la llevó casi volando por los pasillos. Luna sin embargo se quedaba mirando los ventanales, admirando el color púrpura del cielo y los tonos que daban algunas nubes dispersas.

"Espera…" murmuró ella.

Ron se detuvo y rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora? Habíamos quedado con Harry y los demás hace ya un cuarto de hora…"

"Mira…"

Abajo, en los terrenos oscuros donde la luz de las antorchas no llegaba, Ron vio algo que hizo que arrugara la cabeza. Una criatura parecida a un lagarto gigante pasó corriendo, tan deprisa que se preguntó si también era capaz de dejar el rabo detrás si lo atrapabas. Se frotó los ojos, incrédulo.

"¿Qué demonios era eso, Luna?"

Ella se acarició uno de los corchos de botella de cerveza de mantequilla, ausentemente. Pero su frente tenía una arruga, diminuta.

"Se ha ido al Bosque Prohibido…"

"No… hemos compartido una alucinación. Nada más. Vámonos." Ron tiró de ella más para apartarse de esa imagen que por las prisas que hasta ese momento había sentido. "Ahora yo alucino tanto como tú. Viendo criaturas raras…"

Ella le miró con los ojos azules muy abiertos. Casi inseguros.

"¿No me crees cuando te digo que existen?. ¿Quieres que no hable más de eso?" ella asintió despacio, sin soltarle la mano a Ron. "Puedo hacerlo si me lo pides. De verdad." Asintió aún más, casi deseando convencerle de que ella renunciaría a incomodarle por cualquier precio.

Mientras ella tenía sus fantasías, criaturas inventadas o imaginadas que Ron estaba convencido que no existían, ella era feliz. Era lo que hacía que ella fuese _Luna_ y sin ellas y su caminar casi desafiando la ley de la gravedad, no sería su esencia. Y Ron descubrió que odiaba que ella fuese normal. No estaba bien. La _normalidad_ no era lo apropiado para alguien tan único como Luna.

Ron sólo gruñó.

"No digas tonterías. Tú puedes seguir parloteando de todos esos bichos tuyos, otra cosa es que yo te esté escuchando."

Luna sonrió y le acarició la mano con el pulgar. Porque sabía que Ron en realidad sí la escuchaba. Enfadado y de mal humor, pero era él.

ooOOooOOoo

_Hedwig_ llegó volando a la ventana de la Torre de Gryffindor. Lavender se levantó del regazo de Dean y se acercó para abrirla.

"Siempre he pensado que Harry tiene la lechuza más bonita de todo el colegio…" suspiró. Se acercó a la mesa y agarró una galleta lechucil para alimentarla y _Hedwig_ se posó en su brazo, satisfecha de recibir algunos mimos. "Oh… ¡cómo pesa!" exclamó mirando a Seamus, que estaba sentado a su lado.

"_Faichill!"_ exclamó Seamus. _"Damnú air!"_

Lavender se disculpó cuando por moverse torpemente con una lechuza adulta enganchada de su brazo hizo que el frasco de tinta de Seamus se derramara encima de sus deberes de Herbología. Parvati inmediatamente le ayudó a limpiar los restos y a que el trabajo de toda una tarde no se arruinara en dos segundos.

Dean miró con curiosidad el paquetito que tenía enganchado _Hedwig_ en la pata y miró curiosamente a Lavender.

"Es para Harry, ¿verdad?"

Lavender miró el paquetito y leyó claramente _"Harry Potter. Dormitorio de Alumnos de 7º. Torre de Gryffindor. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escocia." _

Dean se encogió de hombros.

"Se lo puedo dejar en su cama cuando nos vayamos a dormir, todavía no ha llegado y como siempre anda con rondas y reuniones y todo eso… _Hedwig_ se puede ir a la lechucería."

Lavender le dio un poco más de golosinas, riéndose por las cosquillas que le hacía el pico sobre su palma y le retiró el paquetito. Se lo entregó a Dean y abrió de nuevo la ventana para dejar que la lechuza blanca regresara a la lechucería.

"Anda…" Lavender cerró la cristalera y movió la varita para cerrar el visillo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Dean, que estaba de pie con la cajita de color marrón entre las manos y una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella.

Los otros alumnos no hacían mucho caso; unos estaban sentados junto al fuego, otros jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico y otros estaban sentados en el suelo intercambiando cromos de magos. Los pocos eran los que, como Seamus, estaban terminando la tarea.

Seamus y Parvati también levantaron las cabezas con curiosidad. Dean se acercó a ellos y les habló en voz baja.

"Llega desde Bulgaria." Miró a sus tres compañeros con los ojos negros llenos de incertidumbre. "¿No es allí donde se ha quedado Krum?"

Los demás asintieron.

"Pues por si acaso, parece importante. Se lo tenemos que dar a Harry y… ni una palabra a nadie."

Los tres volvieron a asentir, por algún motivo conscientes de que había que mantener el secreto.

ooOOooOOoo

Luna y Ron llegaron al pasillo donde iban a verse con sus amigos. Giraron la esquina y las paredes de piedra gris clara relucían bajo la luz de varias antorchas. Algunos retratos estaban vacíos, otros tenían a sus ocupantes charlando en grupos y todos ellos ignoraban a los pocos visitantes que pasaban por allí.

"_¡Pit!._ ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!"

Un pequeño Yorkshire se acercó a la carrera a la pareja y se entretuvo en olfatear las piernas de Ron y Luna. Luna se agachó para acariciarlo y murmurarle palabras cariñosas. El animalillo movió el rabo alegremente y mostró un interés particular en la joven, encantado sobre todo de ser el centro de atención.

Luna se dio la vuelta para ver que por el pasillo se acercaba una señora anciana, vestida torpemente con una túnica de bruja de color gris y el pelo canoso recogido en un moño en la nuca. La mujer avanzaba con bastante vigor, para la edad que tenía y Luna se incorporó con el perrito en brazos.

"Este perrito… siempre se dedica a olfatear todos los rincones de este Colegio."

Ron seguía de espaldas, medio agachado para quitarse los restos de suciedad que las patitas del perrito habían dejado en el bajo de su pantalón. Murmurando entre dientes se dio la vuelta, torciendo la boca disgustado.

La anciana estaba acariciando la cabeza de _Pit_, que seguía en brazos de Luna.

"Los Yorkshire son perritos ratoneros. Los tenían ya desde la edad media en los Castillos y aquí estará en la gloria. Mientras que no haya ningún alumno que pierda su mascota, claro…" estaba diciendo Luna.

"Yo ahora le habría servido a _Scabbers_ en bandeja de plata." Murmuró Ron casi con arrepentimiento de haber defendido su mascota durante tanto tiempo.

La anciana se fijó en la alta figura de Ron y dio un respingo.

"¡Oh!"

Luna abrió los ojos con curiosidad y miró de hito en hito a la anciana y a Ron. Éste alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendido de la reacción de la mujer.

"Pero…" la mujer se acercó a Ron y le puso una mano con mucho cuidado en la cara. Ron pestañeó confundido cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "No es posible…"

"¿Está bien, señora?" preguntó Ron, extrañado y un poco asustado. Era la reacción que Bill contaba que tenía la abuela cuando le veía de pequeño, y siempre iba acompañada de un achuchón en las mejillas y besos muy sonoros.

Ron pensaba que Filch estaba loco, pero si ya habían traído a otra mujer aún peor que él estaban apañados.

"¿Benny…?"

Ron alzó aún más las cejas y abrió los ojos azules desconcertado. Alto, delgado como sus hermanos Bill y Percy, no estaba siendo consciente del impacto que estaba teniendo en la mujer, hasta que Luna y él la escucharon…

"_Percy…"_

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_**Extra: Mini flashforward de Navidad (drabble)**_

_(N/A: Tenía ganas de dejar un regalito de Navidad pero quería enlazarlo con la historia. Así que nada… espero que os deje buen sabor de boca.)_

_**Nochebuena de 1999**_

_**El Caldero Chorreante**_

"Te ha quedado increíble, Hannah. De verdad." Neville miró con ojos admirados el trabajo de decoración y de encantamientos que había realizado Hannah para dar un aspecto cálido y acogedor a la Nochebuena. Había gorros de Papá Noel que originalmente habían sido escandalosos cohetes sorpresa. Como los que había en Hogwarts.

Luna entró del brazo de Ron y miró hacia el techo, encantado como el de Hogwarts aunque sin su grandiosidad. Era una versión muchísimo más simple, pero igual de sorprendente.

"Va a nevar." Soltó ella espontáneamente.

Ron arrugó la frente mirándola como siempre, totalmente desconcertado tipo _"¿de qué demonios hablas?"._ Rodó los ojos y miró hacia el techo encantado del salón de El Caldero Chorreante. Hannah sonrió a los recién llegados y Neville miró a Luna y a continuación también al techo. Que _no_ estaba dejando caer ningún copo de nieve.

Ginny se asomó detrás de ella, comiéndose un trozo de pastel de Navidad.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó con curiosidad a Luna relamiéndose los labios por el chocolate.

Pero antes de que Luna contestara, sonaron villancicos desde los árboles de Navidad, que curiosamente sí tenían hechizos de nieve mágica sobre ellos. Ginny creyó oir el _"Oh, Mágica Navidad", "Nochebuena Encantada" y "El Abeto Volador". _Tiró del brazo de Harry que estaba soltando un silbido de admiración ante la decoración del viejo Pub.

En un rincón, Hermione saludó con la mano a los recién llegados, sentada delante de Malfoy, mientras pasaban por el restaurante más comensales. Los Weasley tenían ya puestos los gorros de Papá Noel, Fred y George estaban practicando su repertorio de villancicos obscenos.

Neville se acercó al fuego de la chimenea y añadió un par de llamas más. Junto a él, Ginny se acercó y le puso una mano en el brazo.

"¿Ya te has terminado el pastel? Se supone que es el postre." Le dijo Neville medio en broma.

Ginny sonrió mostrando una dentadura blanca, perfecta. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió burlona.

"Estoy haciendo un poco todo al revés, Longbottom. Y en esta ocasión me apetecía mucho además tener el primer baile con el chico que me llevó a mi primer baile también."

Neville alzó las cejas, casi ruborizándose.

"¿No quieres bailar con Harry?. ¿O tus hermanos?"

Ginny levantó los ojos, asintió mirando a sus seres queridos.

"Vamos, Longbottom. Siempre serás el primero de mi tarjeta de baile."

Neville se rió. Estiró el brazo y fueron hacia el lugar reservado para la pista. No les hicieron mucho caso, salvo cuando Fred le chilló a Neville que "cuidara donde ponía las manos, que seguramente Potter podría matarle con la mirada."

Ginny se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto con la mano que provocó inmediatamente un chillido de censura de su madre. Pero Ginny se carcajeó y guiñó un ojo a Harry. Él sólo se rio y siguió hablando con Ron y Luna.

"Primero me inclino." Dijo Neville, mostrando que él sí había recibido una instrucción más propia de una familia mágica. "Ahora tú también…"

Ginny se inclinó con gracia y Neville asintió, aprobando inmediatamente que Ginny no pareciera una Dolores Umbridge bailando un minuet.

"Eso es…" dijo él. "Codo hacia arriba…" parecía que de verdad eran pareja artística. Ginny levantó el codo y él colocó la mano en el omóplato de su compañera. Iniciaron un improvisado vals que arrancó los aplausos de Hannah, Augusta y de Hermione.

"El vals…" dijo Neville cuando se detuvo, inclinándose ante el público y adoptando un tono que sonaba muy parecido a las charlas de Slughorn y que incluso hizo reír a Fred y a George. "se basa en unos pasos al cuadrado. Uno dos tres cuatro, un dos tres cuatro... Así que… ya sabéis."

Hizo un gesto invitando al baile, algo peculiar porque se supone que eso siempre es tras una cena.

Molly sonrió a su hija, que estaba dándole un abrazo cariñoso a Neville, y a continuación fueron pasando las parejas para iniciar una cena de Nochebuena del todo inusual. Una mano pálida, delgada, se extendió delante de ella y Molly alzó los ojos. Sonrió, aceptando la invitación de ir a la pista que le estaba ofreciendo su hijo, su Percy.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Una de las cosas que me sorprendieron de JKR antes de publicarse el DH, fue que explicaría el tema de los profesores "y su estado civil". A menos que yo esté confundida, nada de eso tiene importancia en el libro__ (ni se explica). Sin embargo, en esa época ya estaba rumiando esta historia y pensé que cuando decía que "Viktor Krum volverá" y "el estado civil bla bla bla…" ya imaginaba a Viktor de profe y luego el regreso de un Lupin como profesor… de Tonks :) He leído fics donde es Remus quien regresa pero no quise usar ese recurso. Pareció clara su decisión de no volver jamás a la enseñanza. _

_Dejaré en breve el resto de comentarios en el LJ. _

_Es probable que quienes dejasteis review en la Nota (capítulo 34) ya no podáis dejar otra vez. Sí es posible si lo dejáis como anónimos (sin Login) o si lo dejáis con Login pero en un capítulo anterior (creo). Si no dejáis comentario, tampoco pasa nada. (Jeje… qué novedad). Bueno, acepto lechuzas con turrón de chocolate suchard. O en su defecto, Grageas Bertie Bott también está bien :D Y Trolls si no os ha gustado :(_

_Os quiero dar las gracias por seguir aguantando la historia, sobre todo porque estoy siendo tan lenta con las actualizaciones. De verdad que ya no tengo el tiempo que tenía cuando la inicié. Gracias por los apoyos, los mensajes y los comentarios: _

_**EugeArt, Anitaplus, Nell Charentes, Nasirid, Grengras, Isa Malfoy, Jenlic, **__**Alania Balakirev, Nimpadora Weasley, fabian37668, lara evans, Sabaku no Akelos, Nicole Daidouji, aryqueenblack, Pressure, Saiph Lestrange, StraySoul, norma, Annirve, Yedra Phoenix, Mary Byron Potter, Lunaaticaa, saav, Snow Angel 3000, Abril, Nahir5, Carla Gray **__(wow…__** :), karla, Peter Mayfair, melaniablack.**_

_No me atrevo mucho a decir cuándo actualizaré, pero lo haré seguro. Entretanto, os deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos y un año 2009 lleno de cosas bonitas. Un beso._

_Sig.-_


	35. Culpabilidad

_**Resumen: **__Lo sé, ha pasado tanto tiempo… espero que recordéis que Harry recibió un paquetito de parte de Viktor Krum, que no está en el colegio. Su sustituto es Mordicus Egg, y se ha encargado de quitarse de encima a Harry como su ayudante en las clases de DCAO. _

_Luna y Ron han visto algo en los terrenos de Hogwarts y de camino a una cita con el resto de sus amigos, Ron ha sido confundido con su propio hermano por parte de la anciana que cuidó a Percy, y que gracias Kingsley, se encuentra en Hogwarts como improvisada celadora. _

Ahora sí… _**¡Hola!**__ ¿Todavía queda alguien ahí? Ya, ya sé que soy lenta. Lo sé, pero en serio, más que falta de inspiración o de tiempo (que también), tengo agotamiento constante (no de la historia) y no me apetece nada escribir. Así que la desgana puede provocar capítulos absolutamente vomitivos, así que prefiero sólo actualizar cuando de verdad merezca la pena. Os agradezco la paciencia y me disculpo por cualquier ruptura en el ritmo que os provoque :S y el comprensible cabreo._

_Como vamos caminando hacia la recta final… finalmente voy aclarando cositas… ;) Por favor, insisto, __**no busquéis**__ más información. Dejad que los la vaya dando o la intriga se irá a la porra. _

**

* * *

****Capítulo 35.**** Culpabilidad **

_**"Y es que cuando un mago se pasa al lado tenebroso, no hay nada ni nadie que le importe..." **__- Rubeus Hagrid. Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban._

ooOOooOOoo

_**Jueves 7 de enero de 1999**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

A Luna la carrera le pareció más estar flotando que otra cosa. Ligera, de huesos finos, compensó tan sólo por rapidez las largas zancadas que daba Ron por los pasillos. La mano de él le rodeaba el brazo con firmeza y pensó, en el sprint primero al que Ron la arrastró, que sus pies no habían llegado a posar el suelo.

No se quejó ni hizo preguntas; Luna Lovegood no eran de las impresionables ni de las incrédulas, desde luego ella era todo lo contrario. Pero más que por un motivo de su personalidad, era por pura discreción. Y cierto asombro, también. Lo peor fue subir las escaleras móviles, los siete pisos que llevaban hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La Torre de Ravenclaw también tenía un largo trecho, así que eso no le importó, pero un poco sí que sintió la impaciencia de estar en algunos rellanos esperando, mientras observaba a Ron mirar con fijeza el siguiente tramo de escaleras que estaba a punto de colocarse sobre la plataforma que tenían a sus pies. Pies de Ron, por cierto, que daban golpecitos en el suelo con los talones, por pura ansia, o nerviosismo, o todo a la vez.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del séptimo piso, quedaban sólo algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor, un par de Prefectos de 5º y 6º, una pareja teniendo una sesión de besos y arrumacos tras un busto de un mago célebre…

"¡Quong Po!" exclamó ella reconociéndolo.

Ron se detuvo en seco, tomando la exclamación de Luna como una alarma o algo. Extrajo la varita y la miró como si hubiera visto a un demonio en la pared.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"¡La estatua, es Quong Po!"

Ron rodó los ojos y aferró el brazo de Luna, pese a que ella quería quedarse a mirar el busto y leer la inscripción de su plaquita.

"¿Qué estatua?" Ron miró hacia donde Luna miraba con felicidad y resopló como si fuese la primera vez que veía, en siete años, un busto ahí. "Pfff. Me da igual ese _Compó_ o como diablos se llame. Joer, eres peor que Hermione; anda vamos que nunca llegaremos a la Sala Común."

Luna suspiró mientras lanzaba una última mirada al busto, sin prestar atención a las miradas extrañadas de los pocos estudiantes que quedaban por el corredor. Las salas antes de llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda eran amplias, con alfombras de tamaños tan imposibles como para que un muggle las hubiera hecho llegar hasta allí. Los ventanales eran grandes con arcos góticos y vidrieras que ahora no permitían pasar ninguna luz, dadas las horas. Luna no había llegado antes tan cerca de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y no deseaba perder detalle.

Observó con curiosidad a la Señora Gorda, peinada de forma anticuada con dos rodetes a ambos lados de la cabeza y un vestido rosa demasiado… _rosa_, en opinión de Ron. Pero ignoró como siempre ese hecho. La mujer estaba tranquilamente bordando un almohadón como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, como por ejemplo dejarles paso a dos estudiantes con la cara roja de la carrera y casi sin oxígeno.

"Cuer…no… de… unicor… nio…" logró pronunciar Ron intentando recuperar el aliento.

"¿Huh?" contestó simplemente la mujer. "¡Válgame el cielo, pero qué aspecto es ése…! ¡Tan desaliñado…!" miró a Luna, que curiosamente no tenía el cabello revuelto ni tenía gotitas de sudor; tan sólo un rubor teñía sus mejillas pálidas. Por lo demás, seguía teniendo el aspecto que siempre tenía Luna. Sí, _ese aspecto._ La Señora Gorda dio un respingo y miró arrugando la nariz hacia un lado, completamente desconcertada.

"Vale, sí, es una Ravenclaw, pero viene conmigo y si no la deja pasar, dará igual, no estaremos mucho tiempo…" dijo atropelladamente Ron, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de desagarrar el lienzo como hizo en su día Sirius.

"Oh…" la Señora Gorda pareció percatarse del detalle de que Luna era Ravenclaw en _ese preciso momento_. Luna sin embargo ignoró la conversación para observar con tranquilidad el bordado que estaba haciendo el lienzo. "Esos pendientes… estas modas…" rodó los ojos intentando olvidar que delante tenía a una alumna con pendientes de rabanitos colgándole de las orejas.

Ron exhaló aire, hartándose cada vez más rápido pensando con una sonrisa mental, sólo por fastidiarla. _"Y agradezca que no trae el collar de corchos de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla."_

"¡Cuerno de Unicornio!" chilló completamente harto del retrato.

La Señora Gorda puso la boca en forma de "O" pero no respondió a la impertinencia del muchacho, por muy Prefecto que fuese. Luna creyó oir algo de los _"modales"_ y un _"habrase visto…",_ pero poco más. Ron hizo que pasara por el agujero que el retrato guardaba y se metieron en la Sala Común.

"¡Ya lo sé ya lo sé!" exclamó Ron poniendo las manos en alto a modo de disculpa. "Llegamos tarde y todo eso, pero os aseguro que no hemos hecho nada malo para retrasarnos tanto…"

Luna inclinó la cabeza.

"Bueno, besarse en el patio de la Torre del Reloj _no es malo_, pero tal vez eso sí que hiciera que nos retrasáramos…" dijo ella con una sinceridad que en opinión de Ron, era _demasiado_ innecesaria. Pero Ron abrió la boca de par en par. En la Sala Común no estaban sus amigos como había esperado. Tan sólo Nigel, sentado con _Arnold_, el soplido enano morado de Ginny. Nígel les miraba de hito en hito con la boca abierta.

"Eh…" Ron enrojeció un poco por haber dado explicaciones innecesarias al crío. "¿Has visto a Harry?"

Nigel asintió.

"Se fueron todos a la Sala de los Menesteres." Los ojos del chico se iluminaron. "¿Crees que habrá reunión de Ejército de Dumbledore."

Luna inclinó la cabeza con interés y miró a Ron que estaba a punto de dar un grito de frustración. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver en todo eso el Ejército de Dumbledore?

"¿De qué diab…?" soltó un resoplido. "Da igual." Volvió a agarrar a Luna del brazo para salir de la Torre de Gryffindor e ir al pasillo correcto, agradeciendo por primera vez en la vida que la Sala de los Menesteres estuviera en el séptimo piso.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Sala de los Menesteres, Séptimo Piso**_

La Sala se había abierto hacía rato para dejar pasar a un grupo de muchachos, todos ellos de la Casa Gryffindor, todos ellos de séptimo curso salvo la chica del pelo cobrizo. En otras circunstancias, la Sala se habría abierto para dejarles un amplio espacio ideal para lanzar hechizos; habría incluso provisto de estatuas móviles con peanas giratorias y dianas que se desvanecían y volvían a aparecer para que practicaran la técnica del duelo. Era en ocasiones mucho mejor que el propio Club de Duelo.

Pero ese día la Sala sólo era un pequeño cuartito similar a una sala de estar, pero sin mesa ni sillas: sólo había cojines sobre una alfombra y una enorme chimenea que a ninguno se le ocurriría utilizar con Polvos Flu.

Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender estaban sentados con la mirada fija en el paquete que Harry estaba desenvolviendo. Éste tenía las muelas fuertemente apretadas; en su sien Ginny pudo ver que la vena estaba tensa por la preocupación y le puso una mano en el brazo, esperando que se tranquilizara.

Hermione y Neville intercambiaron una mirada; habían optado por ir a buscar a Ron a la Sala Común y directamente quedarse allí, ya que ni él ni Luna se habían presentado a la hora que habían acordado. Al llegar encontraron a sus compañeros excitados y el hecho de que en el mismo día Harry tuviera prohibido impartir clase pero a la vez, haber recibido un paquete de Viktor Krum, el anterior titular de la asignatura que no podía enseñar, era poco más que una coincidencia.

Dejó el encargo a Nigel de esperar a Ron y decirle dónde estaban, misión que él asumió con el entusiasmo de quien cree que el Ejército de Dumbledore se había revitalizado.

Decidió olvidarse de Egg y su injusta decisión de dejarle fuera de las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Abrió el paquete.

"¿Qué es, Harry?" preguntó Lavender ansiosa. "Tiene que ser muy importante para que Krum te envíe algo a ti…"

Hermione abrió la boca automáticamente para replicar lo que creía que iba a terminar como un _"o a lo mejor resulta que Hermione tampoco era tan especial para Krum después de todo, si es que era de esperar…"_

Sin embargo, las palabras que Hermione iba a responder airadamente murieron en su garganta: tanto Lavender como Parvati estaban con los rostros extrañamente serios, preocupados. Y en ese mismo instante, revelador y sorprendente, la propia Hermione comprendió que tal vez sus compañeras eran tan injustas en juzgarla a ella… como ella misma al juzgarlas a ellas también.

Escuchó el crujir del papel y volvió la atención hacia Harry.

"Una Snitch…" murmuró en voz baja y arrugando la frente. "¿Me ha enviado _una Snitch?"_

Ginny se asomó un momento a la mano que aferraba la pequeña Snitch.

"Está quieta… es extraño, _no se mueve_. Normalmente las Snitchs las tenemos aseguradas…" el ceño se hizo más profundo. Harry dio vueltas a la Snitch entre sus dedos, sin hallar nada especial. Ginny rozó con su dedo una de las alas y la Snitch inmediatamente salió volando por toda la sala, con tal velocidad que ninguno reaccionó hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Harry no estaba mirando su mano, sino a algún punto de la Sala.

Tanto él como Ginny se incorporaron y los demás los imitaron, mirando hacia todos lados con el fin de poder dar con el esquivo objeto.

"¡Allí está, junto a la cortina de la ventana!" exclamó Harry, corriendo hacia allá. Pero la Snitch volaba por todas partes y sin escoba era imposible atraparla, aunque Ginny y él eran los más capaces de seguirla con la mirada.

Hermione emitió un soplido exasperado y sacó la varita.

"_¡Immobulus!"_

La Snitch se quedó quieta en el aire y ella sonrió con orgullo, mientras los demás hicieron un gesto de vergüenza; la mayoría estaba pensando tanto en las reglas del juego que prohibían cualquier encantamiento u hechizo, que no pensaron que no estaban jugando al Quidditch realmente. Hermione, que no sentía especial predilección por ese juego, no tuvo dudas que cualquier técnica sería válida con tal de recuperar la Snitch.

"Bien hecho, Hermione." Dijo Dean sonriendo.

Harry iba a apuntar un _"¡Accio Snitch!",_ cuando la bolita brilló de luz dorada y… se dividió en dos. Todos emitieron exclamaciones de sorpresa y se convirtieron en otras tantas, más producto de la rabia cuando las dos Snitchs comenzaron su loca carrera por toda la sala.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó Hermione. "¡Sólo he incrementado el problema!"

Neville miraba por todas partes, intentado seguir el rastro de una de las bolitas.

"No te… preocupes…" le dijo él. "Nos habría pasado a todos… ahora cualquiera se atreve a echar algún otro hechizo…"

"Tienes razón." Dijo Harry, cuyos ojos seguían perfectamente una de las trayectorias. "Parece que sólo podemos atraparlas como si jugáramos al Quidditch. Está bien, Ginny y yo las atraparemos."

"Pero Harry…" respondió Seamus, "Aquí no tenéis espacio para moveros con las escobas, y si salimos y esperamos que la Sala se haga lo suficientemente grande, tal vez las Snitch se pierdan para siempre, o se queden en esta mini sala…"

"¿Pero cómo ha pasado esto?" exclamó frustrada Parvati. "Fue tocarla y salir volando…"

"No." Dijo Ginny, dejando de mirar las Snitchs. "Fue en el momento en el que _yo la toqué_. Con Harry no hizo absolutamente nada. Es como si la Snitch fuese dirigida a ti, _y sólo a ti_. Pero no logro saber por qué."

"Creo que tienes razón." Respondió Harry. "Por algún motivo, Krum se ha asegurado de que yo era el receptor, y si alguien intentaba tocarla o intentaba algún hechizo… bueno ya veis lo que ha pasado."

"Lo siento…" dijo Ginny con una mueca. "No me imaginaba que iba a pasar esto."

"Yo también lo siento." Murmuró avergonzada Hermione. Ni se le había podido pasar por la cabeza que un simple _Immobulus_ iba a complicarles mucho más la vida.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió cuando Ron y Luna entraron sofocados por la puerta. Lavender puso los brazos en jarras e inclinó la cabeza, intercambiando una mirada con Parvati.

"Vaya, vaya… Ron…" dijo Lavender con musiquita. "Ya veo que estás muy bien acompañado, haciendo cosas…"

Ron no le hizo ningún caso, tan sólo puso las manos en las rodillas y se inclinó para tomar aire

"¡Ron cierra la puerta!" exclamó Harry inmediatamente, preocupándose de ver las enormes puertas dobles dejando vía libre a las Snitchs para perderse en todo un Castillo.

Al oírlo, Ron reaccionó como si no tuviese ningún tipo de cansancio; cerró las puertas y se volvió a mirar al extraño grupo, unos mirando hacia el techo, otros observándoles a ellos con curiosidad. Luna sin embargo, aunque algo sofocada, en realidad fue de las que también miraban el techo y la carrera loca de dos Snitchs sueltas.

"Hay dos Snitchs en el techo." Mencionó ella como el que menciona que llueve porque llueve.

"Sí, gracias, Luna." Dijo Harry ausentemente, sin saber cómo se seguía sorprendiendo de que Luna fuese la persona más capaz del mundo de dejar claro las cosas que eran obvias. Incluso las que también eran _obvias para el resto del mundo._

"¿Habéis probado…?" dijo ella, sacando la varita.

"¡No!" Harry se acercó a ella y le bajó la varita. Luna le observó con curiosidad y Ron frunció el ceño, aproximándose. Iba a hacerle la pregunta elemental de "_qué hacen dos Snitchs revoloteando por la Sala de los Menesteres"_, pero Harry levantó la mano. "Nos arriesgaremos. Hermione tiene razón, no podemos usar una escoba como si estuviésemos en el campo de Quidditch. Tendremos que salir y esperar que la Sala mantenga las Snitchs, aunque en una sala más grande."

Todos se miraron como si esperaran que a otro se le ocurriera una opción menos arriesgada. ¿Y si la Sala hacía desaparecer las Snitchs? ¿Y si la Sala en la que estaban ahora no volvía a aparecer?

Viendo que tenían que aceptar el riesgo, o abrir una ventana y esperar atraparlas a cielo abierto, todos salieron de la Sala en silencio para no despertar a los retratos ni a ningún posible profesor que estuviera rondando los pasillos. Una vez fuera, Harry les miró a todos, compartiendo la misma esperanza. Al entrar otra vez, la sala era una enorme bóveda, de un techo tan alto y un diámetro tan largo que a Hermione le hizo pensar que estaban en la iglesia de Santa Sofía de Estambul.

"Yo no veo nada…" murmuró Parvati mirando preocupada hacia todos lados.

Harry miró a Ginny y ambos asintieron sonrientes; habían detectado el movimiento de las Snitchs. Sin embargo, Hermione puso la mano en el brazo de Ginny y evitó que ésta invocara a su escoba por medio de un _¡Accio!_

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿No lo has visto?" preguntó Hermione. "Es Harry el que debe tocar esas Snitchs."

Todos miraron durante un momento y comprendieron que Ginny no podía arriesgarse a volver a tocar una Snitch, a menos que quisieran llenar la sala de ellas por lo menos. Ginny pareció decepcionada, pero Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No importa." Dijo él, sin dejar de mirar a una. "Atraparé una y veremos si es la auténtica. Entonces, si no ocurre nada, iré a por la otra." Sonrió a sus amigos y trató de transmitirles entusiasmo. "Un entrenamiento nunca viene mal…"

ooOOooOOoo

Veinte minutos después, Harry logró hacerse con la primera bolita. Ginny no había dejado de observarle en todo ese tiempo y a ayudarle con indicaciones desde el suelo; el resto optó por sentarse en un lado de la sala, cansado de intentar seguir la estela dorada cinco segundos después que Harry y Ginny. Cuando ella se soltó del abrazo de oso que le había dado, pudieron acercarse al resto. Todos ellos tenían unas expresiones serias, desconcertadas.

Harry sin embargo, malinterpretó sus gestos.

"Bueno, ya sé que podría haber sido más rápido, pero aquí hacer giros es arriesgarse a darse contra el muro, y la distancia con el suelo…" pero comprendió que ellos no estaban pensando precisamente en el tiempo que habían tardado en recuperar la bola.

"Huh… Harry. Creo que Ron tiene que decirte algo… a ti… _y a Ginny…"_

Harry metió la Snitch en el bolsillo de su camisa y lo cerró para que no se escapara, aunque de nuevo, bajo su toque, la Snitch estaba completamente quieta. Se olvidó de la otra cuando se sentó en el corrillo donde estaban los demás.

Ron tomó aire profundamente y miró primero a su hermana. Ginny se inclinó hacia delante y cerró la boca preocupada.

"¿Habéis visto ya a la nueva celadora, verdad?"

Ginny varió su expresión, desconcertada y Harry parpadeó, antes de contestar.

"Sí, la anciana que tiene ese perrito…" comenzó a decir Harry.

"Ha visto a Percy." Interrumpió Ron. "_Conoce a Percy_, Harry."

Ginny soltó un chillido y sus ojos brillaron como si tuviera unas lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Antes de que ninguno hiciera nada, Ginny se acercó a su hermano y le aferró los brazos.

"¡Ron!. ¿De verdad, es eso cierto?. ¿Dónde está Percy?"

Ron movió la cabeza y puso las manos en los hombros de Ginny.

"No lo sabe. Me reconoció a mi, pensaba que yo era Percy. Pero ella no le conoce como Percy… ella le llamaba _Benny_."

Ginny bajó los hombros y parpadeó, entre decepcionada y escéptica.

"¿Cómo sabes que era entonces Percy? Puede estar confundiéndote con cualquier otro."

"No." Dijo Ron negando con la cabeza. Los demás bajaron las suyas, como si estuvieran presenciando una conversación privada entre los dos hermanos. "Era él. Todo concuerda… ella le llamaba _Benny_ porque sólo era lo que le dijo, cuando le conoció en Hogsmeade. Las cartas… las cartas que llevaba _Hermes_ de parte de mamá…"

Ginny soltó dos lágrimas silenciosas mientras miraba a su hermano y cerró los brazos en el jersey gris de Ron, tratando de aferrarse a algo y de tratar de contenerlas.

"¿Quieres decir… que todo este tiempo… Percy estuvo en Hogsmeade…?. _¿Tan cerca?"_

Ron no contestó y bajó los ojos. Ginny inclinó la cabeza a su vez pero volvió a levantarla, con los ojos marrones brillantes… y horrorizados.

"_Penny_… él decía _Penny_…"

Ron asintió.

Ginny se puso inmediatamente de pie y directa a la salida de la Sala. Los demás se irguieron por la sorpresa, pero fue Harry el que se puso de pie y la detuvo.

"¿Dónde vas?"

"¡A hablar con ella, a que me diga qué le ha pasado a mi hermano, a que me diga dónde está ahora, por qué no ha contactado con nosotros, por qué no está…!"

De pronto se derrumbó y Harry la abrazó, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza. La llevó a un lado para que Ginny pudiera desahogarse sin la mirada directa de sus compañeros; ninguno de ellos les miró, respetando esa intimidad.

Unos segundos después, ambos regresaron con Ginny un poco más tranquila. Luna se incorporó y trajo, de alguna parte de la Sala, una taza de poción calmante calentita y Ginny la aceptó. Ron esperó a que estuviera más tranquila y continuó.

"Esto puede que también te interese, Harry." Dijo en voz baja. "Esta mujer, se llama Mopsy. Ha vivido siempre en Hogsmeade, es squib. Ella encontró malherido a Percy, hace algunos meses y lo tuvo a su cuidado en su casa, a las afueras. Pero Percy se marchó de allí hace un tiempo y no ha vuelto a verlo. El cómo está en Hogwarts, no tengo ni idea, pero es una coincidencia extraña."

Harry asintió. Un segundo después preguntó, extrañado.

"¿Por qué, además de lo obvio, crees que esto me puede interesar a mi en particular?"

Ron no le respondió inmediatamente; los demás aguardaron la respuesta, porque no la había mencionado mientras Harry había estado persiguiendo la Snitch, ahora mismo olvidada en su bolsillo y la otra supuestamente zumbando por la Sala.

"Porque durante su exilio, también dio cobijo a Sirius Black."

El rostro de Harry varió completamente de expresión. De cierta curiosidad pasó a un estado de estupefacción que Hermione y el resto pocas veces habían logrado ver en su amigo. Hasta Ginny pareció estar completamente repuesta cuando aferró la mano de Harry, consciente de que cualquier referencia a Sirius provocaba en él un pinchazo de dolor y ganas de conocer más sobre la vida que tuvo y que no pudo vivirla con él.

Harry se quedó callado, recordando cuando durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Sirius anduvo oculto. Los avistamientos que tuvieron, cuando dijo que había estado refugiado en casa de una anciana… Es ella, Harry. Ella cobijó a _Snuffles_.

Harry se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos del grupo, llevándose las manos a la boca y dándoles la espalda. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno se movió porque sabían que Harry intentaba asimilar ese descubrimiento. Ninguno supo qué estaba haciendo, cabizbajo en medio de una sala que ahora parecía incluso más grande.

Luna miró hacia el techo y sonrió.

"Ya no hay ninguna Snitch."

Los demás trataron de ver el destello dorado de la pelotita, pero parecía que era verdad. Sólo había una Snitch y era la que Harry tenía en el bolsillo.

"Tal vez cuando Harry tuvo la Snitch, el encantamiento protector dejó de tener efecto…" susurró Hermione, mirando preocupada la figura de Harry, todavía inmóvil a unos metros de ellos. Éste finalmente emitió un suspiro y se aproximó de nuevo a ellos.

"Está bien Por lo menos sabemos que Percy se marchó de casa de la señora Mopsy sano y salvo… ahora no sabemos más." Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la Snitch que les había robado tanto tiempo. "Krum ha enviado esto por algún motivo… ¿pero cuál?"

Estuvieron un rato intentando saberlo, pero ninguno se atrevía a utilizar la varita otra vez y causar más problemas. Dándose por vencidos, dadas las horas que eran, decidieron que era mejor el momento de irse a la cama y buscar una solución por la mañana, más despejados y menos impactados por las noticias.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Viernes 8 de enero de 1999**_

_**Aula de Transformaciones**_

"Está bien… sentaos todos que vamos a empezar" dijo con voz aburrida Tonks, apoyada contra el escritorio mientras miraba el listado de alumnos en un pergamino. "Señorita Bones…" dijo sin ni siquiera levantar los ojos del pergamino. "Puede ir sacándose ese chicle de la boca y señor Corner, estoy segura de que ese paquete, lo que sea que es, no tiene nada que ver con la clase."

Algunos que conocían más a Tonks echaron unas risitas, pero la mayoría se sintió un poco sorprendido de que alguien tan joven como ella, tuviera esa seguridad en sí misma. Unos momentos más tarde, todos habían tomado asiento en la sala alargada de Transformaciones, iluminada por la luz de la primera hora del día que se filtraba en las vidrieras de ambos lados.

El hecho de tener el pelo rosa no extrañó demasiado a la mayoría de los alumnos; otros lo miraban fijamente, acordándose sin duda de la anterior profesora: no podrían haber tenido a una sustituta más diferente a Minerva McGonagall.

"Esta bien. Para empezar os quiero dejar algo muy claro: el que quiera llamarme _Nymphadora_ o _profesora Lupin_, saldrá de clase con una patada en el c… con un Troll seguro en el examen parcial que haremos antes de finalizar. Así que seré la _profesora Tonks_, nada más."

Todos intentaron contener las sonrisas mostrando los rostros serios y solemnes.

"Perfecto. Como os queda claro, empecemos. Como veis en el capítulo 18, que es donde os quedasteis antes del parón de la Navidad, vamos a iniciarnos con los hechizos distinguidores." Tonks rodó los ojos cuando observó que algunos alumnos parpadeaban desconcertados, otros como Justin o Hermione mostraban un interés genuino. "Seguramente el profesor Flitwick os ha comentado… ¿alguien sabe decirme?"

Hermione, para variar, levantó el brazo de forma que quedó completamente estirado y en vertical.

"Los hechizos distinguidores sirven para detectar de forma incontestable un objeto transformado y saber cuál fue su forma original." Recitó de manera impecable.

"Eso es. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor." respondió Tonks. "Poneos con el compañero que tenéis asignado porque a continuación os daré un objeto, tendréis que clasificar su forma original, transformarlo en esa forma…" se oyeron algunos aullidos de decepción por tener que iniciar ya el curso. "No, nada de _'aaaauuusss'_, a trabajar. Y después, un par de pergaminos serán suficientes para que me contéis qué habéis aprendido de este ejercicio. Así, que, adelante."

Tonks agitó la varita y por la clase flotaron un reloj despertador, un papagayo con su jaula, un caldero de peltre, una caja de pañuelos bordados y con encaje que a Ron le recordaron espantosamente a los de su tía abuela Muriel…

Harry se quedó un momento quieto, intentando imitar la técnica impecable de su compañera Hermione cuando invocaba el hechizo distinguidor. Su mente sin embargo no parecía obedecerle; más bien pensaba en la noche anterior. En descubrir que ya no podía dar clases, que Krum le había regalado una Snitch encantada y a prueba de aurores y rompemaldiciones, que la nueva celadora había llegado a conocer a Percy y que también había recogido a Sirius durante su huida de la justicia…

Notó el rostro húmedo. Parpadeó y se apartó cuando delante de la mesa había un pequeño cachorro de perro. Negro, lanudo, regordete y le estaba chuperreteando la mejilla y manchándole las gafas. El animalito movía la cola feliz y Hermione, sonriendo, lo agarró antes de que se fuera a otra mesa o se bajara al suelo.

"Perfecto…" dijo Hermione sonriendo de par en par. "Ahora me temo que tendrás que volver a convertirte en un salmpimentero…"

"¡NO!" exclamó Harry. Toda la clase se quedó en silencio cuando observó a Harry. Hasta Tonks estiró el cuello y levantó las cejas con educada sorpresa. Harry tosió varias veces y el resto siguió con sus tareas. Hermione, sin embargo, no dejó de observar interesada a Harry. Abrió la boca de par en par cuando Harry se llevó al perrito en brazos y fue directo hacia la mesa de Tonks, donde estaba corrigiendo otros ejercicios.

"Iba yo a pasar por las mesas, Harry, no tenías que traer el objeto… _animal…_ transformado." Dijo ella. Bajó los ojos hacia el animalito. "¿Ocurre algo?"

Harry colocó al perrito en el escritorio, sujetándolo para que no se escapara. El animal olfateaba los objetos y los pergaminos, pero no pareció molestarle a Tonks. Seguramente la profesora McGonagall no lo habría tolerado.

"_No puedo."_

Tonks torció la boca hacia un lado.

"¿Me estás diciendo que el héroe Potter no es capaz de transformar un perrito en un simple salero?"

Harry sin embargo acarició el pelo negro del animal.

"Míralo, Tonks." Susurró él, tuteándola. Tonks varió su rostro cuando detectó el tono de Harry. Sus ojos se fijaron en el animal y se quedó durante un momento quieta, sin palabras. Era como ver una versión en miniatura de _Padfoot_. Era como ver a Sirius. "Míralo." Repitó Harry y alzó los ojos verdes, indescifrables. _"No puedo."_

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione siguió a Harry por el claustro del Aula de Transformaciones. Durante la clase no dijeron nada más cuando todos fueron cambiándose objetos transformados y des-transformados. Imaginó que el tema del perrito tendría algo que ver con el parecido a cierto animago, pero no fue capaz de sacar el tema, por si acaso. A veces era mejor dejar un rato tranquilo a Harry. La nueva celadora se mostró entusiasmada de contar con otro perrito que le hiciera compañía y aceptó encantada que Hagrid le hiciera al animalito una caseta cerca de los invernaderos.

Pero Hermione caminó lo más deprisa que podía, cargando con su bolsa de libros y pergaminos, dispuesta a no perder de vista a Harry.

"¡Granger!" gritó Draco, saliendo detrás de ella también. "¿Se puede saber por qué no me has respondido antes?"

Malfoy la alcanzó y se puso a su altura fácilmente. Ella le miró de soslayo, pero no dejó de fijarse en Harry que caminaba varios pasos por delante de ellos y a un ritmo demasiado ligero.

"¿Qué pasa, por qué seguimos a Potter?"

"No le seguimos, _yo_ le sigo, luego podemos vernos si quieres."

"Pues no, _no quiero_, quiero saber qué pasa y por qué vas tras él."

Pero Malfoy soltó un soplido furioso y echó a correr hacia Harry. Hermione soltó una exclamación y fue tras él, pero las zancadas que daba no eran ni remotamente iguales a las del Slytherin.

"¡Potter!" gritó Malfoy, de una forma más propia de un vendedor ambulante muggle y que habría hecho desmayarse a su madre.

Harry se dio la vuelta y arrugó la frente; se pasó la mano por el pelo cuando rodó los ojos. Detrás de él se acercaba Hermione así que decidió que mejor se quedaba quieto.

"¿Quieres que Granger te lance un _Petrificus totalus_ o qué? Te aviso que cuando se cabrea es violenta. ¿Por qué te escapabas de Granger?"

Harry resopló y entró en las puertas dobles que llevaban a esa parte del Castillo. Dentro, el vestíbulo que daba a uno de los puentes de Hogwarts estaba vacío, salvo por las chimeneas que prendían en las paredes, el tapiz que había colgado sobre la escalera de granito y mármol y la armadura del rincón. Harry se asomó y se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione y Draco.

"¿Esa puerta lleva a las mazmorras de Pociones, verdad?"

"No pienso darte clases ahora." Respondió Malfoy cruzándose de brazos. "Eres un caso perdido. Y qué narices, no me da la gana."

Harry no le respondió. Bajó hacia el estrecho rellano y torció hacia las mazmorras. Esperando que Slughorn estuviera en clase, fueron hacia uno de los laboratorios y cerró la puerta. Extrajo del bolsillo la Snitch y Hermione miró con recelo.

"No creo que sea adecuado soltar la Snitch precisamente en un laboratorio lleno de frascos de pociones Harry."

Malfoy, que no sabía de qué iba el tema, vio la Snitch que tenía Harry en el puño y lanzó los brazos frustrado.

"¡Venga hombre, Potter, no jorobes!. ¿Qué mierda pretendes hacer, intoxicarnos, envenenarnos si sueltas esa cosa aquí precisamente?"

"No digáis tonterías, no pienso soltarla de la mano." Harry se acercó a la enorme mesa y la aproximó a una de las lámparas. "Tiene que haber algo aquí, algún utensilio o herramienta…"

Los tres se acercaron para ver mejor, pero fue Malfoy el que movió una de las enormes lentes para ponerla sobre la pelota que tenía Harry. La superficie era rugosa y brillante, no tenía nada más especial que cualquier Snitch.

"Ábrela." Dijo Malfoy.

"¿Cómo?"

Harry colocó con cuidado los dedos a ambos lados, procurando que no se le escapara o tendrían un problema. Al hacer el movimiento, la Snitch se abrió con una facilidad pasmosa. Hermione sonrió.

"Sabía que Viktor no te lo complicaría…" murmuró.

Malfoy giró la cabeza hacia ella en un segundo.

"Creo que me tienes que contar algo. ¿De qué va todo esto?"

Harry miró a Draco con los ojos verdes fríos, duros.

"Espero que no tenga que hacer un _Fidelio_ para garantizar tu silencio, ahora que te llevas tan bien con Egg."

Malfoy dejó de mirar a Hermione y se fijó en Harry.

"¿De qué hablas?. ¿Qué coño tiene que ver Egg en esto?"

"Ni una palabra."

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Merlín me ha debido de bendecir con una paciencia infinita para aguantar a todos los pesados de los Gryffindors del mundo y sus tonterías. ¿Para qué diablos le voy a hablar a alguien de que hemos venido a una mazmorra de Pociones a mirar a una Snitch bajo una lupa?" soltó un bufido. "¿Quieres que yo tenga la misma fama de pirado que tienes tú?"

Harry no se movió ni contestó. Draco rodó los ojos.

"Está bien. Los sangre pura siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra. Y los Malfoy en particular también."

Harry alzó una ceja escépticamente, casi a punto de decir, _"menudo juramento de mierda"._ Pero fue Draco el que habló.

"¡Que lo abras ya joder!"

La Snitch se desvaneció en las manos de Harry y delante sólo encontró un pequeño pergamino con la letra cuidadosa de Krum; el tipo de letra que no estaba demasiado habituada a escribir en caracteres latinos.

"_Recuerda la Historia del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Eso está oculto en Hogwarts." _

Hermione parpadeó.

"La historia del Torneo…" murmuró confundida. Miró a Harry como para asegurarse que él tenía la respuesta en la boca pero Harry estaba aún más perdido que ella, a juzgar por su expresión.

"¿Qué Historia con mayúscula?. ¿No pretenderá que nos memoricemos todos los Torneos…" exclamó Draco. Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, el pergamino se volvió en una pequeña llama.

Hermione contempló la llama, mientras su cabeza repasaba.

"Historia… Historia con mayúscula…" murmuró ella absorta, con la vista fija en la pequeña llama que se iba extinguiendo cuando las cenizas cayeron despacio sobre la mesa del laboratorio de Pociones.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó las manos a la cara, exclamando un grito, absolutamente mortificada.

"¡Oh, no, Harry… _VAS A MATARME!"_

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Callejón Diagon. Londres**_

El Callejón Diagon a primerísima hora de la mañana era muy distinto a como era en la hora punta. Las tiendas todavía no había abierto; algunas tenían los carteles de cerrado y otras tenían las puertas cerradas pero las cancelas abiertas, signo de que en breve abrirían al público.

Sin embargo, no era el Callejón Diagon lo que ahora mismo Percy Weasley tenía en la cabeza. Bajó la capucha sobre su frente para ayudarle a ocultar mejor sus llamativos cabellos y se dirigió directo hacia el oscuro esquinazo del fondo a la izquierda, al pequeño y discreto cartel que, inconfundible, marcaba con un dibujo de una mano la dirección del tenebroso y sombrío Callejón Knockturn.

Observó una pareja hablando en otro lado de la calle e inmediatamente bajó las escaleras de uno de los bajos del edificio, procurando así no ser visto; sospechaba que pudieran ser aurores, o simplemente dos viejos conocidos que se habían encontrado a hora temprana, nada más. No quería correr riesgos.

Estimó que en unos cinco minutos las tiendas empezarían a abrir. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la raída y oscura túnica, demasiado vulgar para que alguien le prestara más de dos segundos de atención. Extrajo una pequeña redoma y se mordió el labio superior, conteniendo un suspiro asqueado. Abrió una cajita y sacó uno de los cabellos que meses antes había arrancado a uno de los agresores en Hogsmeade, durante la _Bonfire Night_. Con cuidado, quitó el tapón de la redoma e introdujo dentro el cabello.

El color de la poción Multijugos varió ligeramente, volviéndose a un tono marrón parduzco, como si acabara de meter el frasco en el Támesis. Contuvo una repentina náusea y cerró los ojos para olvidarse de lo que estaba a punto de beberse. No era la primera vez que había probado esencia de McTarquin. Sí era la primera vez, sin embargo, que se había propuesto ir al Callejón Knockturn.

Había hecho una investigación digna de un profesional de la magia oscura, en una rama muy particular y le asqueaba. En su familia, no sabía de nadie que hubiese sido un mago oscuro o hubiese tenido intención. La magia más traviesa y descontrolada probablemente sería la que utilizaban sus hermanos gemelos, y eso distaba mucho de ser considerada "magia negra".

Su madre no siempre estaba de acuerdo.

"_¡Demonio de críos!"_

Eso lo solía decir cuando eran pequeños. Era mejor no estar al alcance de la varita de Molly Weasley cuando estaba enfadada. Ni tampoco era buena cosa encontrarse muy cerca de los cachivaches de sus hermanos, no importaba qué estado de ánimo tuvieran Fred y George.

La última vez había estado en _Obscurus Books_… ¿hacía cuánto? Probablemente un mes. En ese tiempo solo había podido constatar una cosa: no había nada más que lo que él ya sabía. Nada más que pudiera destruir _a esa cosa_. Pero esperaba que _esa cosa_ estuviera ya muerta, después de todo, _había dejado ese último encargo_ antes de desaparecer tanto tiempo en Hogsmeade, después de la muerte de Penny.

Tras cerciorarse que no había rastro de sus cabellos inconfundibles, la cara delgada y las pecas dispersas por su nariz, Percy se quitó las gafas cuando su vista se iba haciendo más borrosa, síntoma inconfundible de que no tenía que llevarlas más. Apretó los puños y fue decidido a encontrar a quien había destruido toda su vida.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Hogwarts. Bosque Prohibido**_

Al caer la noche, los Prefectos y los profesores ordenan a los alumnos a volver a sus respectivas Casas. No obstante, algunos alumnos no necesitan ninguna orden, simplemente se pasan desde que acaban de cenar hasta la hora de irse a la cama encerrados en sus Salas Comunes, la Biblioteca y otras salas de estudio haciendo sus deberes o repasando lecciones. Otros son aficionados a rondar y explorar rincones, pasadizos, salas, secretos. Los hay ingenuos a los que acaban descubriendo; los hay avispados y siempre logran zafarse o encontrar alguna excusa ingeniosa para salir del paso.

En todo caso, los terrenos, al caer la noche, quedan desiertos. Sólo iluminados por la luz del enorme Castillo y sólo con un sonido de fondo de grillos que empiezan su peculiar banda sonora. El olor a naturaleza, a humedad, se hace mucho más intenso por la mañana. Es un montón de sensaciones que acompañan a los que habitan en el área y que las hacen inconfundibles.

Probablemente Hagrid era una de las criaturas _vivas _que más años llevaba en los terrenos, e indudablemente, era una de las personas que mejor los conocían. Terminó de corregir ejercicios, aunque no era su tarea favorita y salió del Castillo con ganas de tomarse una buena taza de té. O quién sabe, un poco de whisky de fuego, tal vez… Hagrid caminó pesadamente hacia su cabaña, silbando desafinadamente una melodía que había escuchado en la radio mágica que raramente sintonizaba el peculiar duelo de _Cabeza de Puerco_. Sin embargo, se le había pegado y ya no se la quitaba de la cabeza. Parpadeó un momento cuando se fijó en las oscurísimas copas de los árboles, apenas silueteadas en contraste con las colinas que rodeaban los Terrenos. Ondulaban y susurraban como si el viento sólo soplara en esa zona. Arrugó la frente; el viento no soplaba esa noche, lo cual era de agradecer, si uno considera que enero es uno de los meses más severos en la zona.

_Fang_ miró aburridamente hacia su amo y rascó la puerta, deseando entrar dentro del calor de la destartalada pero acogedora cabaña, la que los alumnos más pequeños llamaban _tarta de nata_ cuando se cubría de nieve. Esta noche no habría nieve, pero estaba helando ya. La madrugada prometía difícil.

"Ya, ya… _Fang_…" murmuró distraídamente Hagrid. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Fang entró rápidamente dentro y Hagrid subió el escalón de su cabaña. Frunció el ceño antes de poner el otro pie.

_Algo iba mal._

Miró de nuevo hacia el Bosque y con cautela, agarró la ballesta que tenía guardada a buen recaudo. Salió de nuevo hacia los terrenos y caminó despacio hasta la valla de su pequeña parcela, buscando con sus ojos oscuros una señal que le indicara _normalidad._

El silencio absoluto _no era normal_. No era normal no oir a los grillos, ni algunas lechuzas que habían salido de la Lechucería al caer la noche. No era normal no escuchar el murmullo de los árboles. Hagrid lo sabía, era especialmente sensible a los cambios de su entorno, de la naturaleza…

"Hagrid…" siseó una voz a su espalda.

El hombre se dio la vuelta completamente y apuntó directo con su ballesta hacia lo que podría ser un peligroso enemigo dispuesto a lanzarle una Maldición Imperdonable, cuando menos. Pero delante de él sólo encontró a una figura cubierta con la túnica oscura del uniforme del colegio… Ravenclaw para ser exactos. Inmediatamente, retiró la flecha que podría ser fatal y parpadeó confundido; bajo el gorro de colores indescriptibles, había sueltos varios cabellos de color rubio pálido. No era normal que un estudiante saliera, y menos un Ravenclaw. A él como era natural, le venían a ver más bien los Gryffindors y algún estudiante verdaderamente interesado por las criaturas mágicas, algo que inexplicablemente, sucedía también.

"Luna…"

Ella era una de las más inexplicables. Era de las pocas, si no la única, que iba a verle para hablar de su clase y de todo tipo de ocurrencias en relación a las criaturas mágicas que poblaban el mundo. Sus ojos azules y grandes, le miraron con tranquilidad, la habitual. Pero su expresión reflejaba cierta preocupación. Ésa no era habitual.

"Hagrid… ¿lo percibes, verdad?" susurró ella, como si estuvieran sentados tomando un sandwich en un picnic de domingo. Ella movió los ojos hacia arriba, como si sintiera junto a ella pixies invisibles que le susurraban secretos al oído. "No hay nada… no se escucha nada…"

Hagrid observó preocupado a la joven. Generalmente era de las que más disfrutaban sus clases, a su manera, eso sí. Pero Luna siempre había sido muy sensible a las actitudes de su entorno, a los comportamientos de todo tipo de seres, desde los más peligrosos hasta los más aburridos. Una vez la descubrió hablando con flobberworms, lo cual era peculiar incluso para él mismo.

"Luna… te tienes que volver a la Torre de Ravenclaw." Dijo Hagrid carraspeando y poniendo la ballesta en posición vertical, como si estuviera adoptando una pose casual y que no detonara ningún tipo de peligro o de inquietud por su parte. "Ya es tarde y no quisiera tener que quitarte puntos."

Pero Luna tenía la mirada fija más allá de él, en el Bosque. Entornó los ojos y miró a Hagrid, negando con la cabeza.

"No vayas al Bosque."

Hagrid arrugó la frente y tosió; Luna movió la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa breve, sincera.

"¿Que… Cómo has dicho?" preguntó Hagrid. "Luna, es parte de mi trabajo…"

Ella negó y se acercó un poco más a él.

"No. Por favor… esta noche no."

El hombretón frunció el ceño y tragó saliva, incómodo; pocas veces había dejado de escuchar ruidos en el Bosque; de hecho sólo lo recordaba cuando empezó a encontrarse cadáveres de unicornios desangrados, degollados. La naturaleza tenía formas peculiares de hacerse notar… sólo había que prestarle atención. Y Luna lo hacía y cuando ella notaba algo, había que escucharla. Valorarlo y tener agallas de hacerle caso. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que sí… que la extraña alumna de Ravenclaw tenía razón.

"Está bien. Pero a cambio, me tienes que contar por qué me das ese consejo, Luna." Gruñó él, más curioso que enfadado.

Ella miró hacia el Castillo un momento, con la duda pintada en sus rasgos. En ese momento, se escuchó un terrible alarido… desde lo más profundo del Bosque; Hagrid levantó el arma y apuntó hacia la oscuridad, más por un acto reflejo que porque fuera a saber qué demonios podría surgir de ahí.

"¡Espera!"

Luna tiró de su brazo y Hagrid se sorprendió al mirar la expresión de Luna. Era miedo. Y Luna Lovegood pocas veces había mostrado miedo.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Mazmorras de Slytherin**_

Blaise agradeció que las mazmorras ocultaran la Sala Común del exterior. Agradeció no tener que mirar por la ventana y observar lo que había ahí fuera. Se retorció las manos, nerviosamente y decidió que el ejercicio de Transformaciones podría terminarlo al día siguiente o con suerte, copiárselo a alguien.

Se mordió los labios cuando vio que Tracey Davies acababa de pasar por la puerta de las mazmorras, con aspecto algo cansado. Frunció el ceño buscando con la vista a Draco y pensó que para variar, Crabbe y Goyle se habían confundido pensando que esa noche a Malfoy le tocaba ronda de Prefecto. Desde que Katherine Greengrass decidió que su hija ya no volvería a Hogwarts, Tracey había tenido que asumir su papel como Prefecta y era evidente que le costaba.

O en un peculiar y aislado momento empático, tal vez era simplemente que la chica echaba de menos a su compañera. En cualquier caso, le habían dicho que no perdiera de vista a Malfoy y esa noche no había ni rastro de él. Frunció un poco los labios, pensando que tal vez si había algún pequeño accidente esa noche… Malfoy podría verse involucrado, y nunca había sido la intención de ellos que acabara en el Bosque Oscuro despedazado por esa bestia.

En el sofá, mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea, Theodore Nott estaba moviendo despacio la varita que tenía en las manos; Blaise arrugó la frente y observó al resto de los compañeros.

"Eh, Tracey. ¿Y Draco?" preguntó secamente.

Tracey dejó de leer un momento para mirar a Blaise. Inclinó la cabeza, casi era mejor hablar con Blaise que leer las cartas de sus padres donde estaban intentando convencerla de que era imposible que continuara en Hogwarts, en vista de las circunstancias… Las cuales, por cierto, ella desconocía. Ataques esporádicos a familias de sangre pura a finales del año anterior… pero no veía qué tenía que ver con los Davies en algún caso.

Ella se encogió de hombros, indiferentemente.

"Y yo qué sé; estará por ahí."

"¿No teníais ronda, o qué?"

Tracey se encogió de un solo hombro, como si no fuera con ella.

"A mi sólo me dieron las instrucciones y me tocó patrullar con esa Patil de Ravenclaw. No he visto a Draco."

La joven siguió con su carta, pero no continuó leyendo. A decir verdad, la nota con esas instrucciones era de Potter y a él tampoco le había visto. Y ya que pensaba en eso, tampoco había visto a Granger. El hecho de que los Premios Anuales no anduvieran por ahí era peculiar. Frunció los labios y apartó a los molestos Gryffindors de su mente, para seguir leyendo.

Parpadeó un segundo, antes de seguir el siguiente renglón; elevó la mirada y se encontró la de Nott, su cabeza asomada desde su sofá junto al fuego. Nott no le había quitado la mirada de encima y Tracey apartó el cabello castaño enganchado al cuello. En dos segundos, Nott se incorporó y se colocó delante de la mesa donde Blaise había estaba sentado.

"¿Pasa algo, Nott?" preguntó Blaise, echándose hacia atrás.

"¿Ya has terminado tu trabajo?" susurró Nott, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Se te ve mucho más tranquilo. Espero que eso signifique que… tu conciencia también lo está."

No esperó respuesta, se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta de los dormitorios de chicos, sin molestarse en decir un buenas noches al resto de los alumnos. Tracey no había quitado ojos de encima al intercambio; aunque no había entendido qué había dicho Nott, no se le escapó la mirada casi… culpable, que tenía Blaise. Y cómo se mordió el carrillo interno antes de darse cuenta de que Tracey le estaba observando a él fijamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó bruscamente. "¿Tengo chizpurfles en la cara?"

Davies alzó muy levemente las cejas, y antes de resoplar desdeñosamente, miró su carta como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

"No. Yo diría que más bien bastante culpabilidad, Zabini." Contestó fríamente con los ojos fijos en su carta.

ooOOooOOoo

"¡Nott!"

Blaise cerró la puerta a su espalda un poco más fuerte de lo necesario; Nott sin embargo estaba inclinado sobre su mesilla, con la mano en la muñeca tratando de quitarse el reloj de pulsera. Miró de soslayo a Zabini y suspiró enojado.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué estabas insinuando antes?"

Nott dejó con cuidado el reloj encima de la mesilla junto a su cama y se sentó en ella; con un movimiento aburrido de varita, aflojó corbata y desató los cordones.

"Blaise, duermo aquí, ¿sabes?" Nott se descalzó y puso los pies sobre la colcha para mirarle más directamente. "Te escucho cuando hablas por la noche. Algo que ya "está suelto" y algo que te asusta mucho." se calló un momento y habló más bajo. "¿Qué diablos has hecho, Blaise?. ¿Tuviste que ver en lo que le pasó a Creevey?. ¿O al idiota de Filch?. ¿O esos accidentes anteriores… tal vez?"

"¿Qué?. ¡NO!" exclamó negando con la cabeza. "¡Estás inculpándome a mi sólo porque he tenido unas pesadillas!"

Nott frunció los labios finos y sus ojos pequeños se achicaron aún más.

"A mi no me la juegas, Zabini. Ya he escuchado muchas veces esos sonidos cuando mi padre…" se calló y agitó la mano. "Es igual. Estás jugando a ser un proyecto de asesino, Zabini, pero esa carrera tiene un precio muy alto."

Zabini pestañeó un poco y los puños que había mantenido desafiadoramente abiertos se relajaron un poco debido a las dudas.

"_Yo diría más bien que b__astante culpabilidad, Zabini."_

Se sentó en su propia cama, exhalando aire.

"Es lo mismo." Zabini sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Me han dicho que no somos nosotros las víctimas ni el objetivo."

Nott no modificó su expresión. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y las manos cayeron entre sus piernas al inclinarse un poco hacia adelante.

"Siempre hay víctimas, Zabini. Además, las primeras siempre son las inocentes, ¿lo sabías?"

ooOOooOOoo

Harry subió los hombros hacia las orejas, como si el gesto les guardara del frío, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su túnica de invierno. Era Hermione la que tenía la varita iluminada con un _Lumos_ sencillo mientras su otra mano la tenía aferrada a la de Malfoy.

"Aquí… se supone que ya podríamos Aparecernos." Dijo ella, y su voz soltó el humito blanco de vaho. "Es lo que indica el Mapa."

Draco miró hacia atrás, como si pensara que a pesar de sus precauciones, podrían estar siguiéndolos. Chasqueó la lengua, convencido de que realmente nadie podría saber que estarían esa noche fuera del Castillo, a menos que el ceporro de Weasley la fastidiara.

Harry alargó la mano para coger la de Hermione cuando ella apagó su varita y se la guardó; ella agradeció que Harry ni Draco pudieran mirarle la cara, ni su expresión. Mostraba, ante todo, una enorme incomodidad. Desde que había caído en el gran error de su vida; sólo esperaba que la culpabilidad la disculpara.

Apretó los labios, recordando las tres D's que tenía que utilizar; se aseguró de tener firmemente la de Harry y sólo esperó que la culpabilidad que sentía no afectara a las tres D's de la Aparición… sino que tampoco afectara…

_A su especialidad._

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Despacho de Dolores Umbridge. Ministerio de Magia. **_

"¿Esto es todo, verdad?"

"Sí, señora Ministra. Son los informes que me ha pasado el Departamento de Aurores." Respondió con eficiencia su secretaria."Los últimos incidentes se sitúan en Belfast. Es el Primer Ministro Muggle el que desea ponerse en contacto con usted…"

La mujer de sonrisa amplia, _demasiado amplia_, sopló suavemente la tinta del pergamino que estaba escribiendo.

"Los aurores tienen cosas mejores y más importantes que hacer que investigar los problemas muggles, Melissa." Respondió fríamente Umbridge. "Espero que eso lo tenga claro Kingsley. Nunca me ha desobedecido."

"Sí, señora Ministra. Se lo recordaré al señor Shacklebolt, de todas formas."

"Y no vuelvas a encargar en el pedido de material esta tinta. El autosecado es lentísimo, parece tinta muggle."

"Mañana mismo me encargo de eso." Dijo, mientras que su pluma tomaba notas rápidas en un cuadernito que estaba flotando a su lado.

Umbridge posó el pergamino suavemente en el escritorio. Los gatitos de los platos colgados en las paredes rascaban su superficie, casi todos percibiendo que era la hora del juego y no de descanso.

"¿Alguna cosa más?"

Melissa entregó los pequeños pergaminos a Umbridge con las anotaciones de los recados.

"Hum… vale, mañana me encargo de esto..." murmuró la Ministra repasando las hojas. "Hmmm…" de pronto se detuvo en una nota y frunció el ceño. "¿Llamó hace media hora?"

"Sí, señora Ministra, pero aún no había terminado la reunión."

"Está bien. Me pondré en contacto con él. Gracias, Melissa, ya es tarde. Puedes marcharte a casa."

La joven hizo un gesto y recogió su cuaderno de notas. Umbridge aguardó a que la puerta se cerrara y caminó hacia la chimenea con la varita en alto preparada para comunicarse con una chimenea, lejos de allí.

ooOOooOOoo

"Dolores, querida, cuánto tiempo." Susurró la voz con suavidad, observando el rostro anfibio de la Ministra de Magia, dibujado inconfundiblemente en las llamas.

"Ya sé que son horas un poco imposibles, pero he estado reunida todo el día…" añadió ella con dramatismo. "Ya sabes cómo está mi agenda…"

"Oh, desde luego." Añadió él con una pizca de sarcasmo tiñendo sus palabras. "La vida de una Ministra es tan dura… Pero tenía algo importante que comunicarte. Esta noche se va a producir algún hecho interesante cerca de Hogwarts."

Umbridge frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante, casi sintiendo el calor demasiado cerca de la cara.

"Tenías que haberme avisado antes. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" protestó ella.

"Vamos, vamos, Dolores… Sabes que estamos desgastando a la dirección del Colegio. Ya hay algunos alumnos de familias mágicas que han sacado a sus hijos en protesta por una gestión tan desacertada. Ahora va a ser aún más trágico. Y me encanta ser testigo de eso…"

El hombre colocó mejor las brasas de su enorme chimenea con uno de los atizadores, su mano enguantada apenas se manchó de hollín. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió con satisfacción.

"Sabes que reforzará tu posición, si sabes utilizar tus cartas, querida. Y reforzará la mía, como profesor. Dame tiempo."

"Ejem ejem…" tosió Dolores. "¿Te das cuenta de que si has ordenado soltar a esa bestia, y si se dirige directamente al Bosque… provocarás una reacción sin precedentes en el nido de asquerosos centauros?"

"Querida… pensaba que eso era precisamente lo que querías." Contestó su interlocutor con una sonrisa torva pintada en las brasas. "Aunque probablemente a partir de ahora se te echarán encima todos los centauros de las Islas…"

Umbridge volvió a toser nerviosa. Pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisita. Al fin y al cabo, una provocación por parte de los centauros justificaría su exterminio.

"¿Algún remordimiento, querida?. Oh, por favor, no me digas que ahora te sientes culpable."

Dolores Umbridge alzó ambas cejas.

"Estoy deseando arrasar las madrigueras de esas bestias asquerosas."

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Despacho de la Directora. Hogwarts**_

Minerva McGonagall suspiró y se retiró un momento las gafas de cristales rectangulares y se frotó la nariz. Delante de él tenía a Hagrid, Luna Lovegood y Ron Weasley. Y le acababan de contar una historia imposible de creer y no sabía si enfurecerse con el hecho de que los dos Premios Anuales se habían marchado tranquilamente del Colegio sin autorización, o que Hagrid se mostrara más que permisivo, sino totalmente de parte de los chicos. Y no sabía de qué se sorprendía.

"Hagrid, no esperaba que fueses a ser indulgente con la actitud de Potter; pero tampoco esperaba que apoyaras su comportamiento. Créeme, he sido la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor durante muchos años. De Potter…" miró intencionadamente a Ron, que tragó saliva y torció culpablemente el labio hacia un lado. "…me lo esperaba, pero no de Granger."

"Escuche, profesora…" dijo Ron aferrando con fuerza la tela de su túnica. "No se habrían ido si no hubieran tenido un motivo importante para hacerlo. De verdad." Miró de reojo al retrato de Dumbledore, como si esperara que le fuera a hablar y ayudarle a convencer a McGonagall de que estaban haciendo lo correcto. No estaba muy seguro él mismo; esa tarde estaba siendo una de las más extrañas de su vida. Había aceptado de mala gana tener que quedarse en Hogwarts mientras Harry, Hermione y el imbécil de Malfoy se marchaban a Londres a su casa, a recoger no sé qué cosa. Le molestó sentirse desplazado y no tener la oportunidad de ir. Pero fue Luna quien le dijo que tenían cosas que hacer: ella quería hablar con Hagrid, lo cual volvía a excluirle a él porque él era de Gryffindor. Pero Luna sabía hablar en el idioma de los pirados por los bichos, y desde luego él no tenía ninguna intención de aprenderlo.

Era mejor intentar reorganizar de estrangis a los Prefectos, en ausencia de Hermione y Harry, y hacer que no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Convencer a los profesores y esperar que Neville y Ginny supieran organizar aún más clandestinamente y de una forma muy informal a los que quisieran del Ejército de Dumbledore. Esto era particularmente difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no había ningún enemigo aparente, no había una señal clara de que algo sucedía, salvo por el hecho de que Luna había creído ver a una cosa irse del Castillo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido y que tanto ella como Hagrid estaban convencidos de que algo tenebroso estaba ocurriendo.

¿Más tenebroso que de habitual? Había preguntado él mismo, escépticamente.

"Entonces, ¿me estáis pidiendo que justo esta noche hagamos un simulacro de una emergencia, pongamos a todos los alumnos a dormir en el Gran Comedor, cerremos las puertas como si volviéramos a tener la amenaza de un asesino fugado de Azkaban y todo porque teneis esas impresiones peculiares?"

Ron tomó aire profundamente y volvió a mirar el retrato de Dumbledore. Éste sólo hizo un leve, brevísimo gesto de asentimiento y a Ron le dio la sensación incluso de habérselo imaginado.

"Sí, profesora."

McGonagall apretó los labios pero en ese preciso instante se escuchó un toque leve en la ventana. Un toque suave, que hizo que frunciera el ceño sorprendida y se girara. Ahí estaba agitando despacio sus alas el ave fénix propiedad de Albus Dumbledore.

"_Fawkes…"_ susurró sin aliento y se levantó a abrir, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si incluso ella misma supiera que pese a todo, _Fawkes_ estaba tan ligado al Colegio como lo estaba ella misma. No era de señales ni de sin sentidos como brujas como Trelawney. Pero no siempre recibías un fénix en la ventana de tu despacho.

"Ese ave es una maravilla…" suspiró soñador Hagrid, expresando claramente que daría un brazo por tener en propiedad también un fénix.

_Fawkes_ pasó dentro del despacho, voló un círculo sobre sus cabezas y se colocó en su poste habitual… como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Emitió un suave ruido y se colocó las plumas doradas de un costado.

Tras observarlo un momento, McGonagall emitió un suspiro y asintió despacio, casi resignada.

"Está bien. Después de todo, la señora Mopsy no conoce los procedimientos. No será difícil justificar un _simulacro…"_

ooOOooOOoo

_**Gran Comedor. Hogwarts**_

"Debo protestar enérgicamente." Murmuró Mordicus Egg con los dientes apretados, tratando de no elevar la voz delante de todos los alumnos que estaban durmiendo por todo el Gran Comedor. "Tendrían que haberme notificado de que ibamos a tener un absurdo simulacro justo esta noche…"

El profesor Flitwick bajó la luz de una de las lámparas para dejar el Salón en semi penumbra. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la enorme mesa presidencial y se limpió ausentemente sus gafas, antes de responder a su colega.

"Señor Egg, no recuerdo haber leído algo al respecto en el reglamento del Colegio. A menos que por supuesto, considere una impertiencia y una falta de respeto el hecho de haber sido tratado exactamente igual que al resto de los profesores…"

Egg apretó los labios; efectivamente, los Jefes de las Casas, Prefectos y personal no docente había sido puntualmente informado… tal vez con muy poco preaviso, pero ninguno de los otros profesores tenían por qué ser notificados de la misma manera. Se tragó de muy mala gana su protesta y entornó los ojos.

"No. Claro que no, profesor Flitwick."

"Estupendo. En una hora aproximadamente podrá echarse a dormir, si lo desea. La profesora Tonks es la que le va a sustituir en la guardia."

Egg gruñó, deseando espetarle que _"como si fuera a ser capaz de dormir aquí en cualquier caso…"_ Miró hacia las ventanas ahora clausuradas como parte del simulacro de seguridad.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Cementerio de Hogwarts**_

Ginny se quedó acuclillada detrás de una lápida enorme con una cruz céltica. Desechó cualquier tipo de reparos cuando su mano enguantada en negro tocó la superficie de granito y musgo y miró hacia el Castillo, cómo sus ventanales se ocultaban tras unos extraños paneles y dejaban todos los Terrenos en la más completa oscuridad. Escuchó los ruidos de las puertas cerrándose al clausurarse y se acordó de su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando ante la alarma de la posible presencia de Sirius Black en la zona, Dumbledore ordenó a todos los alumnos a dormir en el Gran Comedor y que se aseguraran los accesos.

Ron y Luna estaban dentro y esperaba que pudieran cubrir su ausencia, la de esta parte del Ejército de Dumbledore y la de nada menos que de los propios Premios Anuales y el Prefecto de Slytherin.

"Miró hacia la lápida que tenía junto a ella a su derecha. Neville y Hannah también estaban observando el cierre hermético de Hogwarts; a la izquierda, los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw Ernie, Susan, Michael y Terry. Y detrás de ella estaban Dean y Seamus."

"No me gusta nada estar en un cementerio…" susurró Hannah. Neville apoyó la espalda contra la lápida y trató de no fijarse mucho en el lugar, algo completamente imposible salvo por estar prácticamente en total oscuridad.

"Vamos, Hannah… desde aquí podemos observar qué ocurre en el Bosque Prohibido… si todos están en lo cierto. Nos dará tiempo para evitar cualquier tragedia hasta que regresen Harry y los demás."

Al escucharle susurrar "Harry", Ginny miró de nuevo hacia su compañero de Casa. Tragó saliva y fijó su mirada hacia la espesura silenciosa del Bosque. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando creyó ver recortada contra los troncos a una figura alta, vestida de túnica negra. Una figura que se reía cuando señaló con la varita… cuando por primera vez en esa noche el viento sopló como si viniera acompañado de un siseo… como si fuese la voz de una criatura cuyas palabras solamente Harry podía descrifrar.

O mirando hacia la figura que acababa de ver frente al bosque, Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort.

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahí. Sólo estaba imaginándolo. De nuevo el Castillo le estaba haciendo una jugarreta."

Sintió una mano en su hombro y Ginny soltó una exclamación de susto.

"Eh…" dijo Neville en voz baja, levantando ambas manos en un gesto inocente. "Tranquila… es la hora."

Ginny asintió tragando saliva. Miró hacia el Bosque y dudó; una Gryffindor no sentía miedo y mucho menos una Weasley. Pero tenía dudas sobre su propia efectividad. Y sí, qué diablos, _sentía miedo. _Un miedo irracional a algo que le era desconocido pero a la vez, le recordaba completamente a una traumática experiencia que vivió de niña, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y eso le generaba inseguridad, y la inseguridad no es precisamente una virtud de la que debía presumir un líder. Si es que lo era.

"Neville…" murmuró en un hilo de voz. "Dirige tú la expedición."

Neville abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miró un momento a sus compañeros. Se agachó junto a Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Quieres que lo dejemos?"

Ginny no le miró a los ojos, pero negó bruscamente con la cabeza en un gesto peculiar. Se sentía mal, incluso culpable de tener tanta inseguridad, algo insólito en alguien como ella.

"Está bien." Neville no le hizo más preguntas y le apretó el brazo. "No te separes de Ernie o de Terry; son los mejores en cuestión de duelos."

Dicho eso, la figura alta de Neville Longbottom se incorporó, levantando la mano para señalar a sus compañeros que era la hora de entrar en el Bosque Prohibido.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_No me cansaré yo de repetirlo, pero gracias inmensas por esperarme y por un apoyo que está resultándome mucho mejor que una taza de chocolate. Gracias es quedarme corta: _

Verito Malfoy, EugeArt, Jenlic, melaniablack, anitaplus, Pressure, Nell Charentes, saav, lara evans, nimpadora weasley, snow angel 3000, Yedra Phoenix, norma, Carla Gray, lunaaticaa, Victoria Black, Isa Malfoy, Nicole Daidouji, Nasirid, Abril, karla, Lareien, Annirve, Charlie, mireya, roSlythetin, Saiph Lestrange, eterna-romantica03, chanita23, Elisabeth88, luna-maga.

_**Mopsy**__ – por favor, __**no hagáis más averiguaciones**__, ya os daré la fuente. JKR la ideó como efectivamente, la bruja (bruja, no squib) que encontró a Sirius como Padfoot. Al contrario que ésta, la idea de Mopsy era ponerla como una chalada amante de los perros, (contraponiéndola a una chalada amante de los gatos como Figg) La idea se descartó pero a mi me entusiasmó conocer el personaje. No quise hacer que se llevara mal con los vecinos (esto es de JKR) por culpa de los ladridos y desperfectos de los perros, más bien he pensado que les libraba de tener perros callejeros por Hogsmeade, pero no viene al caso. Mopsy fue descartada de la versión final de los libros, pero quise hacer un fic sobre ella :) y aquí encajaba de maravilla._

_Como veis, los personajes saben algo: no saben qué es Wilfred… no todavía. He ocultado lo que ha pasado entre que Harry, Draco y Hermione leen la nota de Krum, con la escena en la que se Aparecen para ir a Londres. Hay que prestar un poco de atención… aquí sí os dejo husmear en los libros :D "la especialidad de Hermione" se menciona en un libro: particularmente en el HP2. Y ya sabéis, Wilfred y el basilisco tienen mucha relación. _

_Quiero recordar cosas también, como la conexión que hizo Percy con el Grim cuando vio un perro negro y lanudo. Mopsy ahí recordaba más bien a Padfoot. Percy no sabía que Sirius Black (él era Premio Anual cuando Sirius fue a Hogwarts en el HP3 como fugitivo de Azkaban) era animago._

_Os dije también en su día que el HP3 me inspiró muchísimas cosas de esta historia (por ejemplo lo anterior). Ahora, os cuento que Alfonso Cuarón quiso introducir un cementerio en Hogwarts y le preguntó en una entrevista a JKR si podía utilizarlo y ella le explicó su localización y que sería importante en la historia (cosa que no recuerdo que fuese así). Más detalles aquí: http :// eldiccionario .org / lugares / cementerio _hogwarts. htm _

_La verdad, tampoco recuerdo que hubiera un cementerio en Hogwarts dicho en los libros, pero ya os dije desde el primer día: iba a cosas "semi-canon" en esta historia. _

_No me comprometo con fechas porque HP es lo que menos tengo en mi mente en estos últimos meses. Es algo personal. Pero espero no estar fallando en contenido, aunque sí en tiempos. Hasta la próxima y perdón por la nota de autora tan larga :S Y disculpad errores o erratas; estos días me he pillado un virus de estómago que me va a dejar en coma. _


	36. Lo que ocultan las sombras

_Hola… _

_¿No os lo creeis, verdad? __Veamos, lo primero, el tema de "la especialidad de Hermione." Efectivamente, ¡¡¡hasta titulé un capítulo así!!! Os prometo que cuando lo escribí pensé que sería lo primero que todo el mundo notaría o se preguntaría, pero ha resultado ser lo que jamás nadie ha visto ni nadie se ha dado cuenta. Os dije, siempre, que las cartas y las lechuzas eran importantes, muy importantes. _

_Como veis, ni el Diccionario, ni Google, ni nada habría servido aquí, porque para mi lo fundamental es más bien saber qué había olvidado Hermione. Es un poco el eje de todo lo demás. _

_Este capítulo se ha convertido en uno de mis preferidos, aunque me ha costado horrores introducir el Bosque Prohibido como una película de miedo, así que lamento si el resultado es malo. No podía escribir un fic sobre "el miedo" sin hablar del famoso Bosque, ¿no? En cualquier caso, he acabado muy satisfecha a nivel personal. Me pareció penoso contar una excusión al Bosque, con varios grupos separados, y temer el horrendo resultado del Deathly Hallows, en el que odié con todas mis fuerzas capítulos y más capítulos sobre el Trío paseándose por el mundo con la tienda de campaña. No quería caer en eso. Espero que os guste el resultado._

_10.000 palabras sin contar las (enormes, lo siento), notas de autora. Así que espero estar compensado mi lentitud así._

**

* * *

****Capítulo 36.**** Lo que ocultan las sombras **

"_**El bosque esconde muchos secretos."-**__ Ronan. Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal._

ooOOooOOoo

**Viernes 8 de enero de 1999**

_**Elephant & Castle. Londres, Inglaterra**_

Harry tosió un poco cuando Aparecieron en uno de los barrios más sosos que había al sur del Támesis. Estaba ya iluminado por las farolas y miró el reloj; las nueve de la noche. Aunque pasaban algunos coches por la calle principal, estaba todo bastante solitario y tampoco no era capaz de ubicarse bien. Si bien era cierto que era viernes, esta no era una de las zonas típicas de turismo ni donde los muggles solían salir. Era Londres, a pesar de ser una zona tan sosa; en una esquina de casas de pareces claras había un pub con clásica madera oscura en su fachada. Destacaba totalmente y Harry supuso que sería el lugar de encuentro de vecinos, dado que era el único pub de la zona que podía ver.

No distinguía el nombre del pub, pero no le importó demasiado en realidad. Esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que de improviso habían llegado tres muchachos apareciéndose de la nada. Tendría que probar hacer eso en la puerta de sus tíos en Privet Drive…

"Eh, Harry, ten cuidado."

Hermione le agarró del codo para evitar que tropezara con una valla que delimitaba una zanja abierta en la acera. Había estado tan pendiente de las casas y de que no les hubieran visto, que Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo que había delante de sus narices.

Harry asintió en agradecimiento pero no dijo nada; de modo que el aspecto vulgar y corriente del barrio ocultaba a los muggles que en realidad mucho magos y brujas vivían por la zona. Comprendió enseguida cuando una de las callejuelas se abrió para dar paso a una avenida tan grande y lujosa como las propias Marylebone o Whitehall; en realidad estas cosas seguían produciéndole cierta sorpresa a Harry. Había sido educado para creer sólo lo que veían sus ojos era cierto, así era la vida con los Dursley. Ya era algo inconsciente. Le pasó igual cuando vio por primera vez la puerta de Grimmauld Place 12, oculta entre el 11 y el 13. Lo mejor de todo era seguir sintiendo extrañeza y maravilla por estas cosas; lamentaba que para un Malfoy o un Weasley fuese algo natural.

Entraron en el apartamento en silencio; las luces se encendieron y Hermione pasó directamente al dormitorio. Allí, encima de la mesita estaba un paquete envuelto en papel marrón, un poco polvoriento.

Harry y Draco entraron a continuación; Harry se desabrochó un poco el cuello de la túnica y se aflojó la bufanda. Draco no se movió, sino que bajó un poco los ojos ligeramente incómodo. En aquel momento recordó haberse quejado de no haber recibido ningún regalo y sí, realmente haber recibido un regalo, el libro que hablaba del _Patronus_ más grande de la historia. Todavía seguía siendo incapaz de conjurar un _Patronus_ y casi igual de malo era haber fallado el hecho de no haber entregado el encargo a los Weasley, tal y como le había pedido Hermione.

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia Draco y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan avergonzada como él. Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"No pasa nada. Ya no tiene remedio. Ahora mismo tenemos que asegurarnos de que está bien." Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Hermione recogió el paquete con cuidado y lo abrió con un toque suave de varita. El lazo se abrió para dar lugar a una caja de cartón con caracteres en griego y cuya tapa se descubrió. Tanto Harry como Draco se acercaron despacio para verlo; Hermione hizo pequeños movimientos circulares con la varita, como si estuviese enrollando un hilo invisible con ella y a continuación empezó a mover la varita despacio, hacia atrás invirtiendo el sentido del giro, como si desenrollara ese mismo hilo. Así, de la caja de cartón salió una burbuja de cristal transparente con una llama azulada.

Harry miró con ojos admirados, olvidando el disgusto que recibió en el laboratorio esa misma mañana, olvidando que efectivamente, había sentido ganas de matar a Hermione por haberse olvidado de algo tan importante durante todo este tiempo. No podía culparla tampoco. Había pasado mucho tiempo, muchas cosas y ella en realidad nunca había esperado que esto fuese a ser nada más que un curiosos souvenir. De hecho, él mismo seguía sin estar seguro de por qué esta llamita tenía la clave.

Se acordó de la vez que supo que Hermione era tan buena con las llamas. Cuando estaban en el aseo de Myrtle, precisamente ese día se cruzó con Percy en el pasillo. Hermione había prendido un fuego dentro de un retrete y fue cuando supo que los fuegos transportables y dirigibles era ya su especialidad, a los trece años de edad. Ahora Hermione tenía un montón de especialidades, eso estaba claro.

Hermione sostuvo un momento la burbuja de cristal en el aire sin dejar de mirarla. Emitió un leve suspiro y la volvió a meter dentro de la cajita.

"No sé cómo no lo relacioné. Fue una cosa tan típica, soy tan dada a dar regalos a todo el mundo…" se calló un momento y miró a Harry. "Aquel día, antes de que nos reuniéramos en el aseo de Myrtle, me encontré con Percy en el pasillo."

"Yo también." Dijo Harry en voz baja.

"Me vio llevando el fuego que luego tú viste en el retrete y me felicitó." dijo con un levísimo matiz orgulloso. El Prefecto de Gryffindor la había felicitado… "Dijo que era un tipo de magia que no se daba hasta Sexto… y bueno…"

Harry no respondió. Sabía que de todos ellos, Hermione era la que siempre menos se había quejado de Percy y sus maneras pomposas, Percy y su apego a los reglamentos, Percy y su pasión por el orden estricto. Eran demasiado parecidos. Observó cómo ella cerraba la cajita donde había metido la burbuja, y pensó también que Hermione volvía a tener razón: era dada a hacer regalos, a él al menos siempre le había hecho regalos, desde kits de mantenimiento de escobas o dulces a prueba de caries. Un regalo más que menos para ella no habría supuesto diferencia, a pesar de que el que le había hecho el encargo hubiera sido el mismísimo Percy. Una pena que no hubiera sido capaz de relacionarlo antes.

La caja se cerró completamente y Hermione bajó la varita. No miró a ninguno de los dos; se enganchó un mechón de pelo nerviosamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, enlazando ambas manos con la varita en su regazo.

"Recuerdo haber recibido una nota cortísima de Percy, pidiéndome que consiguiera _FiendFyre_. Era una nota rara, pequeñísima. Siempre me reía con Ginny cuando ella contaba las cartas que Percy se intercambiaba con Penelope… siempre se metían todos con él porque eran unas parrafadas soporíferas."

Alzó los ojos, con un poco de tristeza.

"Sí, creo que todos los Weasley han leído la correspondencia personal de Percy. Es lo que tiene tener hermanos, supongo."

Harry y Draco se miraron, por primera vez en su vida compartiendo la sensación de estar agradecidos de ser hijos únicos. Malfoy puso una cara de horror al comprender que había una cosa con la que estaba de acuerdo en algo con Potter y era una sensación espantosa. Harry debió de pensar lo mismo cuando se separaron más el uno del otro, y de nuevo el haber tenido la misma reacción al separarse volvía a ser otro horror compartido.

Afortunadamente, Hermione continuó hablando.

"Era una lechuza rápida. La pobre llegó exhausta, supuse que simplemente Percy imaginaría que estaba a punto de irme de Grecia o no quiso correr riesgos, o qué sé yo. Ese mismo día ocurrieron esos incendios y ahora parece que es imposible producir _FiendFyre_. Ni siquiera conservé esa nota… sólo pedía un fueguito, jamás pensé que sería tan importante… No podía saberlo… cómo he podido ser tan tonta…"

Harry asintió despacio.

"No te preocupes ya de eso." Calló unos segundos antes de continuar. "Luna contó hace tiempo que su padre dijo que alguien intentó entrar en _Eeylops_ y se llevó una lechuza… fue Percy…" susurró Harry, horrorizado. "Esa misma noche _te envió a ti la lechuza_…"

Hermione suspiró.

"Eso pienso ahora. Y pienso que esos incendios pudieron haberlos provocado… es probable que el _FiendFyre_ sea lo único capaz de detener a esa criatura, si es que está en Hogwarts."

"¿Por qué estáis tan seguros de que hay algo en Hogwarts?" preguntó Draco de mala gana.

"¿Tú no lo crees? Krum lo averiguó. Luna y Ron lo han visto. Y yo lo percibo…" respondió Harry.

Draco resopló desdeñoso.

"Vamos, ahora no me cabe ninguna duda." Añadió sarcástico Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos. Rodó los ojos a continuación. "Y lo peor es que estás hablando en serio…"

"Vale la pena comprobarlo." Dijo Hermione en voz baja mirando a los dos, sentada en el borde de la cama. "Percy se tomó muchas molestias para que esto cayera en nuestras manos. Pensadlo…" miró a Draco casi suplicante. "Ya hemos perdido muchos meses inútilmente y es por culpa mía."

Algo pareció moverse dentro de Draco, quizá la misma sensación de incomodidad.

"No ha sido culpa tuya. Nunca habríamos sabido que era tan importante." Dijo él en voz baja. Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse y enlazaron automáticamente los dedos. "Perfecto. Ahora ya tenemos el fueguito, a una criatura _que-no-es-imaginaria_ aunque se trate de información que procede de _Lunática_ Lovegood y que se ha metido en el Bosque Prohibido, a todos vuestros amigos dispuestos a vulnerar unas mil doscientas normas del Colegio, sin contar las que nosotros mismos estamos vulnerando, eso está claro… ¿me falta algo?"

"Sí." Contestó Harry con calma. "Encontrar algo que nos ayude a saber de la historia del Torneo de los Tres Magos."

"Eso está chupado." Dijo Hermione, sonriendo por primera vez y removiendo en su bolsito cruzado. "Traigo aquí la _Historia de Hogwarts_."

Draco le soltó la mano, con una expresión estupefacta, horrorizado.

"¿Llevas ese tocho de libro dentro de ese bolsito? _¿Habitualmente?"_

"No, habitualmente no. Sólo porque Viktor recomendó que recordáramos el Torneo de los Tres Magos." Contestó ella. "Sé que tienes la _Historia de Hogwarts_, pero no mi versión comentada por Dumbledore." Añadió ella con orgullo.

"¿Tú tienes _Historia de Hogwarts_?" preguntó Harry a Malfoy, tomando el relevo del asombro y la estupefacción. "¿Y te lo has _leído?"_

Draco rodó los ojos.

"_Yo leo,_ ¿sabes? No como tú, que de milagro sabes diferenciar un libro de un ladrillo del Callejón Diagón."

"_¿Te lo has leído?"_ repitió Harry sin poder creerlo.

Malfoy simplemente le ignoró; en ese momento Hermione se fue hacia la mesa del comedor para leer con más detenimiento, pasando las páginas con seguridad y sonriendo en las partes que más le gustaban.

"Tiene que estar por aquí…" susurró ella sin levantar los ojos del libro.

"Hermione…" dijo Harry en voz baja. "Tenemos que darnos prisa. Recuerda que Ginny y Neville y los demás están ganando tiempo…"

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**__**. Escocia**_

Hagrid se paseaba de un lado a otro por el Vestíbulo. Era uno de los lugares donde podía hacerlo, uno, sin despertar con sus pisotones, y dos, donde podía caminar dando vueltas por la estancia sin marearse. Hogwarts era un castillo, tenía corredores amplios, algunos incluso interminables, techos altos que le venían muy bien dada su alta estatura. Pero en el momento de hacer un simulacro, pocos podían permitirse el lujo de dar paseos por el Castillo.

En ese momento, todos los alumnos dormían en el Gran Comedor. Flitwick con un par de movimientos de varita se había arreglado perfectamente para hacer la estancia acogedora y cálida y Tonks y McGonagall habían transformado los bancos y mesas en almohadones y cojines. Hagrid había visto de reojo a Tonks transformando algunos en peluches para los niños de primer curso, que estaban demasiado asustados al tener que dormir fuera de la seguridad de sus dormitorios.

"Hagrid, no hace falta que estés rondando el Vestíbulo." Dijo Minerva McGonagall en voz baja. "Me he encargado personalmente de asegurar las entradas. Es imposible que pase nada. Mejor échate a descansar." Se llevó la mano a su cabello recogido en un gesto casual. "Potter y Granger ya se han ido a dormir, me figuro."

Hagrid carraspeó y fingió buscar algo en sus múltiples bolsillos, disimulando el nerviosismo de saber que los dos Premios Anuales, Gryffindors para más señas y por lo tanto, a su cargo, no estaban durmiendo. No estaban allí, sencillamente. Agitar bolsillos y haciendo sonar todos los utensilios… animales… objetos… rarezas que tenía dentro era un buen métido para distraer la atención de la Directora. Y distraer su preocupación personal, también.

"Huh… eh… sí, los mandé a dormir hace rato."

McGonagall pareció distraída con algunos ruidos peculiares. Incluso parecía que podría tener algún ser vivo, a juzgar por algunos sonidos. Pestañeó y asintió a continuación.

"Bien, haz lo mismo tú. Es tarde."

Se retiró con un saludo para ir hacia el Gran Comedor, pero Hagrid no se movió. Se aproximó a las puertas, ahora cerradas herméticamente con unos cerrojos como vigas que las atravesaban. Como bien había dicho McGonagall, nada podía entrar en Hogwarts, pero para su desgracia, tampoco nadie podía salir de allí.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Elephant & Castle. Londres**_

Harry y Draco escucharon el breve texto de Hermione, explicando bajo la luz de las lámparas cómo una criatura había devorado y asesinado a treinta asistentes del Torneo de los Tres Magos en 1792, incluido uno de sus participantes.

Cómo veinte magos habían acabado petrificados.

Harry se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la boca, preocupado.

"Tenemos que volver… por eso Ginny… por eso Ginny sentía tan cerca… su presencia, por eso el basilisco…"

"Joder, Potter, eres increíblemente elocuente." Le contestó Draco, inclinado sobre el libro. "¿No has escuchado a Granger diciendo que esa criatura se llevó por delante a medio centenar de personas?"

"Lo he oído. ¿Qué pretendes, quedarte en casita esperando que esa cosa destroce Hogwarts?" le preguntó molesto Harry.

"Yo no he dicho eso tampoco." Contestó Malfoy toqueteando el borde del libro de _Historia de Hogwarts. _"Pero piensa un poco, los Gryffindors oís _'peligro' _y os lanzáis al precipicio sin escoba ni varita. Y sin cerebro, debería añadir." añadió señalando con su dedo hacia la frente de Harry. "Esta criatura… bueno. Soy de Wiltshire, me he criado allí. En ese libro no se dice cómo uno termina con esa bestia." La luz brilló en sus ojos grises y esbozó una sonrisa maléfica, aquella que habría enorgullecido a su padre. "Pero yo sí lo sé. _It sleeth folk by the venim of his sighte."_

Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa y Harry frunció sus ojos verdes.

"…_Mata a la gente por el veneno de su mirada…"_

Draco aseguró que llevaba la varita en su túnica y fue a por su abrigo y bufanda. Se dio la vuelta a los paralizados Hermione y Harry y arqueó las perfectas cejas por la sorpresa.

"Granger, recoge el paquetito del fuego… sólo Merlín sabe qué le ocurría si cae en las manos de Potter, o peor, si el encantamiento ese… _digerible_… _transmutable_… la tuviera que hacer Weasel. O Potter."

"Transportable y dirigible" corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con cuidado a por el paquete. Volvió a asegurar el encantamiento para garantizar que el fuego no se extinguiría por el viaje ni su movimiento. "

**ooOOooOOoo**

_**Bosque Prohibido**_

"Bien, recordad el plan." Susurró Neville acuclillado junto a sus compañeros. "No nos separamos. Pero si por algún motivo alguien se extravía, que nos envíe un _Patronus_. Todos sabemos conjurarlo, así que siempre sabremos que somos nosotros."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Terry frunciendo las cejas oscuras. "¿Crees que puede haber alguien que nos suplante?"

"No tenemos ni idea. No sabemos nada más que rumores y ninguno son muy esperanzadores." Cerró los puños sobre sus muslos, en la mano derecha sostenía la varita. "¿Tenéis todos los galeones encantados del ED?"

Todos asintieron, algunos con los rostros un poco culpables por haber olvidado hacía tiempo esas monedas que habían representando su compañerismo y una unión que iba más allá que la distinción por Casas.

"Perfecto. Si alguien se encuentra en apuros, que recaliente su moneda… El único problema es quedarnos sin varita, así que no os separéis, no perdáis de vista vuestra varita… y mejor que nadie resulte atrapado." Añadió Neville en voz muy baja.

"Para ello, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos…" Neville miró a Ginny. "Ginny creo que es mejor que ocultes tu coleta bajo la capucha."

Ginny en vez de eso empezó a girar la coleta como un gran tirabuzón y la sujetó en la nuca con la goma. A continuación, como los demás, se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza.

"Perfecto. Vamos todos de negro, eso significa que no nos verán con facilidad en la oscuridad, pero también nosotros podemos perdernos de vista. Así que en el peor de los casos procurad no despegaros de vuestra pareja. Ginny vendrá conmigo y con Hannah. Dean y Seamus, Terry y Michael, Ernie y Susan." Distribuyó Neville. "Sólo espero que sigamos juntos hasta el final, de todas formas. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Sabes que no tengo ningún problema al entrar aquí, Neville." Comentó en voz baja Ernie. "Pero sí quisiera saber qué tenemos que hacer exactamente. Me ofrecí voluntario porque… bueno. Cualquier cosa por Harry y sus locuras. Pero en realidad, no comprendo bien la misión."

Fue Ginny la que respondió, tras tomar aire profundamente.

"Hay algo que alguien ha traído a Hogwarts. Están intentando reventar el orden del Colegio desde dentro. Desde que empezó el curso. Y por fin estamos a punto de dar con ello. Harry, Hermione y Draco han ido a buscar lo que podría acabar con esa cosa, lo que sea que es." Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo pero apretó los labios. "Os lo dijimos antes: probablemente nuestra magia sea insuficiente para detenerlo y sabemos que está en el Bosque Prohibido." Miró hacia arriba, las siniestras copas de los árboles que cubrían el cielo encapotado y oscuro. "Pero tenemos que evitar que vuelva a acercarse a Hogwarts. Ron y Luna han logrado clausurar el Colegio, por lo tanto, no hay vuelta atrás. Pero si alguien quiere pensárselo dos veces, entonces ahora es el momento. Tal vez puede encontrar refugio cerca del Campo de Quidditch o en la Lechucería, hasta que amanezca. O incluso en la cabaña de Hagrid aunque imagino que la ha cerrado. Yo votaría por ir al Embarcadero junto al Lago y pasar la noche oculto en una barca. El Castillo y los Invernaderos son inaccesibles en estos momentos."

Todos los demás callaron hasta que Hannah habló.

"¿Estás de broma? Hemos llegado aquí. Yo no voy a marcharme si sé que mis amigos están haciendo lo imposible para que no nos revienten nuestro Colegio. O si sólo uno de vosotros se mete en el Bosque, yo iré también. Pero de ningún modo me voy a ir de aquí hasta saber qué está pasando." De pronto se vio un poco abrumada al sentir, ya que no podía verlos bien, los rostros de sus compañeros en ella, en ese peculiar e improvisado círculo de amistad. Y sintió la mano de Neville a su lado que buscaba a tientas la suya y sintió que, a pesar del frío de la noche y de la misión suicida o medio insensata, propia de una panda de Gryffindors, no importaba si todos permanecían juntos. Podrían con todo.

"Lleváis todos al menos la bolsa con provisiones…" afirmó más que preguntó Neville. "Excelente, Dobby empaquetó todo para que fueran sólo unos dados. Apretáis uno con los dedos y tendréis una baguette de… roastbeef con mostaza, vegetal, pavo y queso y otra cosa que no recuerdo."

"Salami con tomate." Contestó con una sonrisa Michael. "Las gobstones son botellas de agua. Perfecto, al menos no moriremos de hambre o sed."

Todos suspiraron ante el humor negro de Michael pero agradecieron el tener siempre presente que iban a hacer posiblemente una de las mayores tonterías de su vida: si no había nada más que "lo normal" en el Bosque Prohibido, estaban arriesgando ya su propio currículum escolar, dejar a 0 los puntos de sus respectivas Casas y el acabar acribillados por centauros asesinos. Y si estaban en lo cierto, la criatura que hablaban era directamente, indestructible.

"Bien. Tenemos toda la noche, y va a ser muy larga." Susurró Neville. "Y tened en cuenta que… seguimos sin oír ni un maldito ruido en un bosque… como si un Encantamiento Silenciador cubriera todo… _No es natural._ Aún así, ¿estáis listos?"

Puso la mano en el centro del círculo y Ginny sin dudarlo estiró la suya para cubrir la de Neville. Hannah hizo lo mismo, y a continuación Terry y Ernie, y Susan, y Michael, y Seamus y Dean… Como cuando empezaban un partido de Quidditch y tenían que concentrar todas sus energías en actuar como un equipo y dar lo mejor de ellos mismos por un objetivo común. Y en el aire, el deseo flotaba, la esperanza de que Harry volviera pronto.

ooOOooOOoo

"La próxima vez te encargas de que nos podamos Aparecer en este Colegio. _Esta es la última vez_ que camino para llegar hasta aquí." Murmuró furioso un hombre enlutado y enmascarado… cruelmente.

El grupo de seis individuos iba envuelto en ropajes negros, imposibles de distinguir en las sombras de la noche. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, lucía en sus manos unos guantes de un blanco tan puro que rozaba la insensatez el llevarlos puestos si lo que buscaban era la discreción.

"Tiene gracia que digas eso, Yaxley…" comentó el individuo de los guantes con voz suave. "Teniendo en cuenta que puedes acabar muerto esta noche. _Esta es la última vez…_ Vigila mucho tus palabras."

La manera en que lo dijo no llevaba implícita una amenaza. O sí. O no. Parecía simplemente hacer burla de unas palabras ligeras producto del cansancio de no poder utilizar ninguna forma de Aparición en los Terrenos de Hogwarts. Es la última vez que me mandas hacer algo así. Pero también decirlo podía invocar tranquilamente el hecho de que, si es la última cosa, _es porque no podrás vivir para repetirla_. El hombre extrajo la varita de su túnica y susurró en la oscuridad.

"_Signo." _

La varita apuntó directamente hacia el Bosque.

"Vamos. A estas alturas nuestra mascota tendrá el estómago lleno." La varita sin embargo, emitió un zumbido y la punta se iluminó de color rojo. "Vaya… vaya… De modo que tenemos visita en el Bosque. _Rojo, humanos."_ Levantó los ojos oscuros, casi imposibles de ver tras la máscara que ocultaba sus rasgos. "Tanto mejor. Esto va a ser mucho más fácil."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó otro de ellos, alto y corpulento.

"Rowle… acabo de detectar humanos en el Bosque Prohibido. Teniendo en cuenta que está _Prohibido_ y que ni los cazadores furtivos de criaturas mágicas se atrevería a entrar… me atrevo a pensar que algunos alumnos de Hogwarts han olvidado…" giró la cabeza hacia el Castillo clausurado y en penumbra. "…el toque de queda impuesto."

Uno de los encapuchados miró hacia el Castillo y se estiró incómodamente.

"Los centauros conocen su territorio y eso les da ventaja. Digamos que dejaremos en manos de sus preciosas estrellas su destino. Ahora me parece que este contratiempo nos va a venir muy bien. Pero nos vendría de perlas _atrapar a uno vivo. O medio vivo_, eso es lo de menos." El tono de voz le cambió a uno más autoritario, más duro. "Vamos. Rowle, Travers, conmigo. Augustus, Yaxley, McTavish, vosotros encontradlos. "

ooOOooOOoo

"…luego dirás lo que quieras, pero donde esté una escoba que se quite todos estos paseos a pie… ¡Eh!" Malfoy chocó contra Harry cuando éste se paró.

"¡Agachaos!" susurró inmediatamente Harry.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, qué coño te pasa ahora, Potter?"

Pero Hermione, mucho más acostumbrada a Harry y sus reacciones, tiró de la manga de Draco y se ocultaron tras una enorme roca junto a un desnivel, fuera del camino de los Terrenos de Hogwarts.

"He visto… he visto algo." Dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada del Bosque. "Una luz, roja, pequeña."

"Deliras." Rezongó Malfoy. "Eres miope, es de noche y además, qué diablos, estás loco. Así que no me creo nada."

"No." dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza. "Ahí pasa algo." Calló un segundo. "¿No lo notáis ninguno? Está todo demasiado silencioso. Demasiado…" negó con la cabeza. "No es normal."

Hermione sintió un escalofrío y aferró su bolsito, donde llevaba algunas cosas importantes, ante todo, el fuego que no podía perder.

"Me estás dando muy mal rollo, Potter." Mumuró Malfoy. "Si me conviertes en un maldito paranoico como tú, te juro que te abraso a _Avada Kadavras."_

"Tenemos que ir tras ésos."

"No, Harry…" susurró Hermione. "Tenemos que encontrar a Ginny y Neville y los demás… Están indefensos… sin esto…" movió su bolso con cuidado. "Y no podemos separarnos."

"Tal vez sea la forma perfecta de encontrarlos, Hermione. O de ayudarlos. Ahora que sabemos que no estaremos solos, no podemos arriesgar a enviar un mensaje con un _Patronus_. No podemos hacer nada, salvo tomar a éstos por sorpresa."

"Joder… maldita la hora en que te hice caso." Murmuró Draco, enojado sobre todo consigo mismo. Hermione bajó los ojos aunque sabía que él no podía ver su expresión con claridad; no estaba segura de si Draco hablaba de Harry, o hablada de ella.

"Está bien. Hermione, cámbianos el color de nuestra ropa, a ti te saldría el tono de negro perfecto." Dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada del Bosque. "Tenemos que alcanzar a ésos rápido."

"Haré algo mejor…" susurró ella moviendo la varita. "Un hechizo de camuflaje. Seremos como camaleones."

"No me gusta la comparación." Añadió Draco en tonos apagados, recordando a la criatura que debía de estar suelta y libre por el Bosque.

ooOOooOOoo

Llevaban un rato caminando, tanto tiempo que les había parecido toda la noche, pero tras mirar sus relojes, se dieron cuenta de que había pasado tan sólo una hora. Y a pesar de las precauciones, estaban totalmente desorientados; no sabían si estaban muy dentro, si muy al sur o muy cerca de la colonia de los Centauros. Hannah empezaba a notar que a esas horas estaría ya a punto de haberse ido a dormir y notaba los madrugones acumulados de toda la semana; Ginny caminaba detrás de Hannah y Neville, pensando en lo incómoda que se encontraba separada de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero ante todo, tenía algo en el pecho que la oprimía, algo que se encargaba de hacer que empuñara la varita cada vez que creía oir un ruido en el bosque, un crujir de raíces o el viento soplando entre las copas. Estaba, y eso era obvio, nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

El resto del grupo caminaba en silencio, de vez en cuando enganchándose a las ramas bajas de los árboles y que les golpeaban en la cara si no prestaban atención, o las traicioneras zarzamoras que al rozarse contra sus túnicas interrumpía su ritmo y empezaba a dejar un poco raídas las telas. Lo que podría haber sido una travesura nocturna o una excursión al campo era mucho más siniestro que eso. De noche, y bajo la luz fantasmagórica de los _Lumos_ de sus varitas, todas las sombras se movían, todos los árboles estaban vivos, tenían voluntad propia y el frío era mucho más intenso.

Seamus era quien iba en la retaguardia; valor o temeridad de un Gryffindor irlandés, quizá. Pero Dean no tuvo dudas cuando se colocó a su lado y eran quienes hacían una marca, haciendo que una rama tuviese un puntito de luz único, una luciérnaga artificial creada por la magia y que en la oscuridad les indicaría el camino de regreso.

Neville se detuvo. Hannah a su lado parpadeó y se paró un par de segundos después para mirarle; Neville se dio inmediatamente la vuelta hacia el grupo de sus amigos con la varita iluminada en alto y una mirada entre alerta y preocupada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Todos los demás se pararon confundidos y fue Ginny quien habló para preguntarle qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero no hizo falta que Neville le respondiera, ya que sus propias palabras parecieron no salir de su boca en absoluto. Era, con todos los sentidos, estar en pleno Silencio.

Neville echó a andar hacia ellos, apartándola con suavidad pero rápidamente y Ginny comprendió por qué Neville se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría; sus pies ya no pisaban ramitas ni ramas, ni la hojarasca crujía al plantar firmemente los pies. Y al segundo Ginny comprendió qué había visto Neville tras ellos, mejor dicho, _quiénes no había visto_.

Faltaban Seamus y Dean. Y al darse cuenta, con ellos el rastro de las lucecitas que habían ido marcando.

ooOOooOOoo

"Mierda…" Draco se golpeó el pie por tercera vez contra una raíz. "Menos mal que la suela está hecha por elfos domésticos de la mejor familia de zapateros de Italia y la piel…"

"Deja de decir tonterías." Dijo Hermione ayudándole. "¿Te has hecho daño?"

"Claro que me he hecho daño." Chasqueó la lengua, pero seguía hablando en voz muy baja. "Por culpa de Potter ni siquiera podemos encender las varitas. No se ve ni un ratón en este maldito bosque, hace frío, tengo sueño y nos estamos metiendo en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de este maldito país. Por algo está _prohibido_, Granger."

"Eres un quejica. Eso ya lo sé…" dijo ella con remordimientos y reprimiendo un escalofrío. "Pero saldremos pronto, en cuanto…"

"¿Qué?"

Hermione se acercó más a él y le apretó suavemente el brazo, intentando aferrarse a algo más cálido que las sombras del Bosque.

"Los grillos… se han vuelto a callar."

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Malfoy puso toda la atención. Ruidos de hojas y pisadas, muy lejanas; era incapaz de determinar si se acercaban, se alejaban o estaban rodeándoles.

"Joder…" murmuró él, tirando de ella y agachándose tras un tronco caído. Intentó que lo le temblara la voz, pero era algo imposible. La humedad, los dedos helados a pesar de los guantes, la temperatura bajísima y el terror que sentía. Pero Hermione movió la cabeza bruscamente y él la observó, a pesar de la escasez de luz.

"Harry…"

Malfoy sintió el tinte aterrorizado de Hermione y trató de escanear el lugar a pesar de la oscuridad. El maldito hechizo hacía que Potter, como ellos, fuesen prácticamente invisibles.

"¡Harry!" exclamó en un susurro, pero Malfoy puso la mano en su boca.

"¡Ssssh! No digas nada…" pero Hermione se había puesto en pie, desesperada por encontrar a Harry. "¡Granger!" exclamó en otro susurro inútil cuando ella, con su túnica camuflada, también se confundió con la maldita oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido.

ooOOooOOoo

"Buen trabajo." Murmuró la figura alta de los guantes blancos acuclillándose junto a dos cuerpos tumbados en el suelo y atados y amordazados. "Tenemos dos niñatos…" se agachó y apartó la túnica bruscamente para buscar alguna señal o distintivo. "…de Gryffindor. Qué sorpresa. Sólo los de esa Casa serían tan idiotas como para adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido…" levantó los ojos. "Encima, cuando hay un simulacro en el Castillo… muy apropiado."

Alzó las cejas, tomando nota mental de averiguar quién había puesto sobre aviso a Hogwarts. Eso había sido un contratiempo, era mucho más fácil manejar la situación si cualquiera del Colegio pudo haber entrado y salido. Pero retorció otra vez las circunstancias, el encontrarse a los mocosos cuando no tendrían permitido salir del toque de queda había sido un golpe _merecido_ de suerte.

"Lo tenemos. _Hemos atrapado a uno._ Estaba medio muerto… bueno. Está casi muerto."

Hermione se paró en seco cuando escuchó eso y ahogó un gemido al notar que, como una idiota, no sólo se había separado de Harry, sino que también había perdido a Draco. Se ocultó temblando detrás de una roca y vio con dificultad cómo un par de encapuchados… _Mortífagos_… habría dicho sin dudarlo, traían una figura que no lograba distinguir desde el ángulo donde estaba oculta; sin ninguna delicadeza, lo arrojaron al suelo.

"Los demás se han replegado, pero ha sido una batalla encarnizada. Había restos de ellos por todas partes."

Hermione entornó los ojos para ayudar a sus pupilas a dilatarse más, pero era prácticamente imposible entre la espesura y la oscuridad. La luna era menguante y estaba encima cubierta por pesados nubarrones. No había forma de saber quiénes eran los capturados. La mano que llevaba la varita empezó a temblarle y temió perderla. La guardó dentro de su túnica, esperando que no tuviera que utilizarla ahí camuflada.

"Tú, _cosa_…" escuchó el susurro apenas audible desde su posición. "Es un placer verte por aquí."

El prisionero sólo emitió un ruido gutural; Hermione no sabía si era producto del sufrimiento, de la rabia o simplemente de la incapacidad de emitir sonido alguno bajo la mordaza. No podía estar segura; sólo sabía que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que tenía la impresión de que la podrían oír. No había nada de placentero en esa reunión y ella lo sabía, a juzgar por las risas que emitieron los otros. ¿Y si era Harry?

Y encima, habían mencionado a dos Gryffindors. Habían atrapado a alguno de ellos… A Ginny, Dean, Seamus o Neville; tembló por el frío de la noche y por los gemidos que empezó a oír; ruidos que se iban convirtiendo en alaridos de dolor. No suplicaba, pero escuchaba cortes, los hechizos que atravesaban el aire y le hacían retorcerse de desesperación.

"Paciencia, Rowle… no le mates." Susurró el de los guantes blancos.

"Quiero probar sus límites; es como una curiosidad personal, saber hasta que punto el dolor te quiebra la mente. Si es que éstos tienen, claro..."

El _Cruciatus_. La maldición de la Tortura. Tan cerca; sintió que se mareaba como una estúpida damisela de una corte renacentista. Pero era demasiado; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando su cabeza empezó a pensar en sus dos compañeros y en el tercer desconocido. _"¡Sálvalos, ayúdalos!" _era lo que le decía su instinto, pero no podía. Su alma le decía que fuera y tomara al grupo por sorpresa, _pero no podía_. Temblaba, por la frustración y el _miedo_. Por descubrir que podría ser Gryffindor, sí, pero era incapaz de ir… eran tres y ella estaba sola, y el sonido del _Cruciatus_ que estaba convirtiéndose en la banda sonora de una pesadilla.

"Ahora… ¿qué haremos con estos dos?"

Sus pulmones no aguantaron; iba a expulsar un grito o un sollozo o ambas cosas, el grito ya estaba surgiendo de su garganta cuando algo aferró su boca con fuerza. Se agitó, presa del pánico y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, buscando cualquier vía de escape y por la ola de pánico que le recorría el cuerpo; otro brazo la aferró del cuerpo, sosteniéndola con firmeza, imposibilitando la huida. Sólo soltó un gemido ahogado por la mano enguantada, sintió la lana contra su mandíbula y nariz, casi dejándola sin respiración. Sintió un rostro junto a su oreja y un aliento cálido cerca de su mejilla, en contraste con el aire gélido del Bosque.

"No te muevas." Susurró con frialdad el acento de Malfoy inconfundible, más Malfoy que nunca. _"Por favor."_

El pecho se agitaba por la respiración acelerada bajo el abrazo firme de Draco; envidió su cabeza fría y la habilidad para esquivar dolor, sufrimiento y acciones valientes pero suicidas. Hermione se intentó forzar a sí misma a recuperar la tranquilidad.

"Voy a soltarte, pero no hagas ruido." Susurró él. "Un ruido, y estamos jodidos, Granger."

Aflojó la garra que apresaba la boca de Hermione; ella tomó aire temblorosa, como un ahogado cuando recupera el oxígeno de repente.

"Van a matarlos…" logró balbucear entre lágrimas. "Van… van a…"

"Sí." Dijo él sencillamente, sin soltarla, sin dejar que la espalda de la chica abandonara su pecho.

"_¡NO…!"_ ella movió la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar fijamente el lugar donde se estaba produciendo una tortura. Una tortura en toda regla cuyos sonidos se clavaban en su cerebro y no iban a abandonarla. Intentó forcejear para liberarse, para ir y evitar lo que su cabeza ya estaba procesando, imágenes terribles del _Cruciatus_ cuya técnica nunca había empleado, pero cuya formación académica exquisita le había descrito con todo lujo de detalles.

"Te matarán…" susurró él. "Eso, después de que te hayan torturado."

Se escucharon más gritos. No eran de tortura, eran más bien los gritos de dolor de dos chicos jóvenes que habían sido maltratados en cuestión de segundos. No se oyeron de nuevo… Y una risotada.

"Tenemos que irnos…"

Las piernas de ella no sostuvieron su peso y ahora lloraba abiertamente, colgada de su brazo. Él maldijo entre dientes cuando sintió la espalda de ella abandonar su pecho cuando se inclinó sobre su brazo. Ni siquiera sabía si funcionaría ahí, si era ya distancia suficiente para Aparecerse, pero tenían que intentarlo.

"Concéntrate…" susurró él. "Granger… Tienes que despejarte…"

"No… no puedo…"

Ella sólo escuchaba los gemidos de dolor y el silencio aterrador cuando dejaron de escucharse. El dolor, la muerte. ¿Cómo podría concentrarse, cómo podría pensar en Apariciones o en huir? Sus amigos tal vez muertos. O torturados. O ambas cosas. En desventaja frente a un grupo de asesinos. Pensó en los padres de Neville, pensó en los padres de Harry, pensó en Penelope Clearwater, en Percy Weasley… en tanta gente que habría sufrido la violencia de la magia…

Se vio un resplandor verde y Draco inmediatamente volvió a tapar la boca de Hermione, sofocando un grito que esta vez sería como una campana de alarma más sonora que la que les indicaba el inicio de las clases. Ella sintió que él apoyaba la cabeza junto a su hombro, sin duda estaba ocultando su rostro a la última escena de muerte.

Ella se dio la vuelta automáticamente y enterró la cara en el pecho de él, sosteniéndose mutuamente, con fuerza, como si fuese lo único que les ataba a la cordura. Y sintió que él, bajo esa capa de frialdad y autocontrol, también estaba asustado, también tenía inseguridades y también sabía qué podría ocurrirles; era hijo de un Mortífago: _eso lo sabía él mejor que ella_, incluso.

"Concéntrate… Granger…" le susurró al oído. "Piensa en otra cosa… si Desaparecemos tiene que ser con la mente despejada… No puedo llevarte si no estas concentrada…"

Ella cerró los puños en la tela de su túnica, negando con la cabeza, dudando de sus posibilidades. Sintió el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda, una promesa que se habían hecho y que por su culpa, no podrían cumplir.

"Lo siento…" dijo ella, consciente de que, aunque pudieran Aparecer en ese punto del Bosque, tal vez su falta de concentración haría que se presentaran sin la mitad de su cuerpo y eso era muerte segura.

Oyeron voces ahogadas y ruidos como de viento, como las extrañas versiones de las Apariciones de los mortífagos… como si se convirtieran en humo y se los llevara el viento; se quedaron paralizados, aferrados uno al otro hasta que tuvieron la seguridad de que no había nadie. Ella fue recuperando poco a poco la compostura, aunque no abandonó los temblores. Junto al árbol notó otra vez la mano que no iba a taparle la boca, sino que como un ciego reconociendo las facciones, iba a tocarle la cara, como si él se quisiera asegurar de que estaba ahí.

"¿Puedes andar?" le preguntó el junto a su cara, con las frentes tocándose.

Ella cerró los ojos a pesar de que la oscuridad ya le ocultaba la vista a todo. Se dejó mecer por la única cosa cálida que había en ese Bosque y lo único que la había salvado de la locura. Trató de hacer ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse pero era demasiado. A pocos metros habían torturado, tal vez asesinado, a tres seres inocentes sin opción a defenderse ni a suplicar por su vida. Y al menos dos eran Gryffindors.

Y ese sonido de la tortura no la abandonaría nunca.

"No te vayas." Dijo ella en un susurro.

Malfoy arrugó la frente, extrañado.

"No me voy a ir a ninguna parte."

ooOOooOOoo

Harry había dejado de escuchar los grillos… el sonido del Bosque había vuelto a quedar en absoluto silencio. Arrugó la frente y su mano aferró con más fuerza la varita, pensando que sería catastrófico si se le cayera por un descuido o un tropezón. Su oído captó sonidos de pasos, caminando, acercándose… aunque no estaba del todo seguro. No era buen explorador, de niño no había hecho acampadas fantásticas en familia o había ido a campamentos con otros chicos de su edad donde te enseñaban rudimentarios pero eficaces trucos de supervivencia. Lo más peligroso y salvaje de Privet Drive era el columpio de la izquierda, cuando la cadena se soltaba y podías acabar en el suelo dándote un buen morrazo.

Apartó Privet Drive de la cabeza y apoyó la espalda contra un árbol y esperó.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo; se había centrado tanto en los sonidos lejanos, que había desterrado automáticamente los que tenía más próximos, los familiares. Los había obviado por ser los conocidos y los no peligrosos. Cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose de semejante error y trató de hallar las figuras de sus compañeros. Fue cuando también se percató que los sonidos naturales del bosque… como el viento, los grillos, las ramas… volvían a quedar en silencio.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió que el eficaz hechizo de Hermione les camuflaba de enemigos, pero también _de ellos mismos_. No podía arriesgarse a emitir una luz o a hablar. En esos momentos, estaba solo. Trató de concentrarse en escuchar en ese silencio tenebroso y por fin, los pasos y los murmullos se convirtieron en voces tangibles.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó _Gryffindor_. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando su mente dibujó la imagen de Ginny, capturada por algo o alguien. A Ginny muerta. O cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Con la rapidez y ligereza que le permitía años de entrenamiento y aptitudes obvias para ser buscador… la rapidez… el sigilo… Harry se movió hacia un grupo de helechos lo bastante espesos como para ocultarle y sin embargo, a diferencia de una roca, le permitiría entrar en el círculo enemigo por sorpresa.

Distinguió tres figuras vestidas de negro, las tres con varitas en las manos y una de ellas con una cuerda que brillaba con un tono gris plateado muy leve. Una de ellas dio una patada a algo en el suelo y al menos Harry descubrió que ahí yacía al menos una persona. Un Gryffindor. Hablaban de Hogwarts, del simulacro…

Vio el movimiento de la cuerda que brillaba ligeramente y el tirón trajo una figura oscura y grande que Harry no acertó a ver. Su mano se crispó sobre la varita y creyó ver un reflejo blanco en las manos del primer Mortífago… Era raro, era como si no le importara llevar algo tan poco discreto en vista de las circunstancias. Tragó saliva y apretó las muelas con fuerza cuando el sonido inconfundible de la tortura penetró en sus tímpanos. El sonido de piel rasgada, de gemidos y gritos de dolor. Tendones desgarrándose y músculos inutilizados.

El sonido, en definitiva, de una de las Imperdonables. La inconfudible _Cruciatus_.

Empezó a temblar él mismo, producto de la ira, la indignación. Apretó los labios para entrar ahí, solo y acabar con eso.

ooOOooOOoo

"¡Cuidado Neville!" exclamó Ginny en voz baja, tirando de su brazo y respirando con dificultad. Había escapado por milésimas de un maleficio asfixiante, pero no había podido evitar sentir su efecto cuando le dio en el brazo. Detuvo a Neville cuando él se dirigía a Michael; Hannah estaba agachada a su lado apretándose el brazo izquierdo contra su costado.

Eran tres individuos los que los habían acorralado. Los tres no tendrían nada que hacer frente a Ginny, Ernie, Susan, Hannah, Neville, Terry y Michael… si no fuera porque Susan y Michael estaban paralizados en el suelo.

"Menudo grupo interesante…." Susurró uno de ellos. "No te muevas." Indicó a Ernie cuando iba a dar un paso hacia Susan, víctima de un _Desmaius_ pero mucho más grave que eso.

"Hijo de… ¡está sangrando!" exclamó Ernie.

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par; por la oscuridad no podía ver desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

"_¡Lumos maxima!"_ exclamó ella, levantando la varita.

"¡Ginny!" gritó Terry sin bajar la varita. "¡Esto… atraerás a…!" no se atrevió a decir qué cosa o cosas podrían atraer.

"Oh… debí suponerlo." Tiró de la capucha con un movimiento de la varita casi invisible y la coleta pelirroja de Ginny quedó al descubierto. "_Weasley_. Eres una _Weasley_." Susurró el segundo de los encapuchados sin bajar la varita. Con la otra mano indicó a uno de sus compañeros. "McTavish, ve a avisarlos. Dile que tenemos una de los Weasley, escurridizos como comadrejas. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto de sus amigos."

"Prefiero quedarme…" respondió secamente. "¿Y por qué no vas tú?

El que había dado la orden se quedó un momento parado.

"Puedo controlar yo solo a la pandilla de mocosos." Esbozó una sonrisa que sonó con un resoplido desdeñoso bajo su máscara. "Vale. Acepto, a ver qué tal te las apañas tú… con este grupo de niñatos."

Dicho eso, su figura salió como si fuese una tenebrosa bruma negra. El tercer mortífago no habló nada hasta que Neville dio un paso adelante para evitar que el otro saliera de allí.

"¿Dónde vas, Longbottom?"

Neville tragó saliva y alzó la varita; su mandíbula se apretó completamente y pareció ser víctima de un _Petrificus Totalus_, si no hubiera sido porque era perfectamente capaz de moverse. Un tono de voz helado que estremeció a Hannah e hizo que Ginny se pusiera en tensión.

"No sé cómo me conoces, pero vas a dejarnos ir. _A todos."_ El resto levantó la varita, excepto los desmayados Michael y Susan.

El mortífago se rio.

"_Aguamenti."_ Pronunció y de su varitá surgió un enorme chorro de agua con el que apuntó a todos. _"Glacius"._

Inmediatamente el agua se transformó en hielo.

"¡No!. _¡Incendio!" _Neville lanzó llamas con su varita para evitar la congelación pero vio que era tarde para sus amigos y para su propio brazo. Como hizo Hannah antes que él, se apretó el brazo helado junto a su cuerpo.

"Te puedo ayudar…" susurró el mortífago. "Una maldición _Flagrante_ en tu túnica y te aseguro que guardarás calor…"

"¡Detente!" gritó Ginny poniéndose delante de Neville. "Os interesa tenerme a mi, ¿verdad? Ya los has congelado, no sobrevivirán una madrugada de enero en el bosque" la voz se le quebró por el miedo, el frío y el aire helado del _Glacius_. Su aliento surgía como un humo blanco fantasmagórico bajo la luz de su varita.

"¡No Ginny!" gritó Neville colocándose junto a ella. "Estamos en esto juntos…"

"A ti no te necesitamos, Longbottom." Susurró el mortífago. La maldición chocó directamente en su pecho y cayó al suelo. Ginny se agachó a su lado mirando horrorizada, atrapada.

"Weasley, si te mueves, uno de ellos morirá."

Ginny se puso de pie entonces y apuntó con su varita con la cabeza en alto y los ojos entornados entre las lágrimas y la rabia. Su barbilla se echó hacia adelante, como hacía desde pequeña cuando se enfurecía.

"Ni se te ocurra. Antes te llevo a ti por delante."

El hombre de negro levantó su oscura varita y colocó la punta en la barbilla de Ginny.

"Tal vez no valga ni la pena. _Avad…"_

Las palabras murieron en su garganta con un relámpago rojo, su cuerpo tembló unos momentos y un hilo de sangre cayó de boca. Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio que su atacante cayó como un peso muerto delante de ella y detrás suya el mortífago llamado McTavish tenía la varita apuntada hacia ella misma. Comprendió que fue él quien había causado eso… quien había hecho… herido… _matado…_ a quien había estado a punto de matarla a ella.

_Ese tal McTavish__ era un traidor. O no lo comprendía._

Escuchó la respiración de Neville, agachado junto a Ginny.

"_Incarcerous."_ Murmuró, y cuerdas que surgieron de la varita del mortífago rodearon el cuerpo inerte del otro al que acababa de traicionar y lo ató a un árbol. "No lo he matado, pero no sé si vivirá mucho." Añadió con frialdad. Se volvió, enmascarado, hacia Neville. "Libera a los que están congelados, y no uses otra vez un _Incendio_, sólo lograrás abrasarlos vivos. Usa un encantamiento de aire caliente; tardarás un poco, pero será suficiente. Y tú…"

Apuntó con la varita a Ginny, que seguía estupefacta y víctima de temblores producto de la adrenalina y el frío.

"…avisa con tu _Patronus_ que no estamos solos."

Ginny no sabía a quién tenía que dirigirlo. Pero pensó en Dean y Seamus y asumió que eran los únicos que podrían estar allí… o Harry… tal vez hubiera llegado ya…

Cerró los ojos, asumiendo el riesgo de estar descubriéndose frente a ese mortífago. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentó conjurar algo que la hiciera feliz… algo que fuera el mejor momento de su vida. Algo que la hiciera sentir que podía conjurar un _Patronus_ corpóreo.

"No puedo…" susurró ella con temblores. "No puedo centrarme…"

Pensaba en el miedo que estaba pasando. Pensaba en Harry y la posibilidad de no volver a verlo si estaban ahí perdidos en plena noche. Pensaba en si sus amigos Seamus y Dean hubieran sido atrapados y que no pudieran sobrevivir. Pensaba en su madre, en su padre. En sus hermanos. Pensaba en que la celadora, Mopsy, había llegado a ver a Percy… pensaba que lo había tenido tan cerca tanto tiempo…

Oyó que Neville había empezado el hechizo en sí mismo, procurando liberar su propio brazo de la congelación para trabajar mejor con el resto. Cerró los ojos otra vez.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el mortífago traidor y su barbilla tembló. Tragó saliva y alzó la barbilla, moviendo la cabeza.

"No puedo conjurarlo. Sólo es una nube de vapor… no es corpóreo…"

El mortífago avanzó unos pasos hacia ella y ella no se movió; si tenía que matarla, moriría ahí delante de sus amigos; aferró la varita, dispuesta a invocar el _Avada Kadavra_ más poderoso del mundo si era necesario, aunque tuviera que morir ella.

"¿Por qué no puedes?" preguntó él con una extraña suavidad, con un tono curioso. A continuación, alzó la varita hacia ella.

No sería capaz de invocar el Encantamiento _Patronus_, uno de los hechizos más maravillosos del mundo, pero Ginny estaba segura de que podria matar por proteger a los suyos.

Sin embargo, el desconocido cambió de dirección su varita; la levantó hacia sí mismo, apuntando a su propia cara. Ginny se quedó quieta, desconcertada. El mortífago movió la varita y la máscara salió arrastrada como si fuese un velo enganchado a la punta, brillante bajo el _Lumos Maxima_ que Ginny tenía conjurado con su varita.

La varita cayó al suelo y la luz desapareció cuando Ginny emitió un grito… un enorme sollozo. Neville ayudó a incorporarse a Hannah, medio colgada de su costado y ella alzó la varita a ciegas, pensando que algo le había ocurrido a Ginny en plena oscuridad.

"_¡Lumos Maxima!"_ exclamó débilmente Hannah, dispuesta a iluminar el hechizo ofensivo que pudiera enviar Neville, aunque fuese el último que hicieran juntos.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando vieron a Ginny Weasley arrodillada y enganchada a la túnica negra del mortífago, cuyo rostro no podían distinguir.

"¿Qué es esto….?" Susurró Hannah.

Pero Neville estaba boquiabierto y sintió los ojos empañados por un momento. Un escozor extraño, producto de la comprensión.

"Lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo, Hannah…"

ooOOooOOoo

Notó que las rodillas le temblaron, que no aguantaron su peso cuando sus ojos vieron por primera vez en muchos meses… casi un año, los rasgos familiares de su hermano, de su tercer hermano mayor. No llevaba las gafas, pero tenía el pelo ondulado más largo, los ojos más hundidos y el rostro más delgado y pálido bajo la luz de su varita.

Sintió que se le resbaló de las manos y cayó de rodillas incapaz de aguantar los temblores… el frío, la soledad, el miedo, la emoción. Lo tenía que estar soñando, era una maldita visión de esos bastardos…

No podia ser Percy….

Pero notó unos brazos que la envolvían y un calor que no tenía nada que ver con la atmósfera en la que se encontraban.

"_Soy yo…_ Ginny." Dijo él simplemente.

Ella emitió un grito ahogado contra su hombro y se aferró a él como si fuese así a evitar que se desvaneciera. Ni se daba cuenta de dónde estaban, que sus amigos yacían indefensos y a punto de morir de hipotermia. La cabeza no estaba centrada, sólo pensaba que iba a morir, pero al menos habia podido volver a mirar a los ojos al hermano perdido.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry apretó los dientes y la mano apretó con fuerza la varita; dispuesto a entrar en ese círculo de la muerte, dispuesto a salvar la vida de quienes estuvieran ahí. Se puso de pie pero una luz plateada se aproximó a él. Y otra…. Y otra… Abrió la boca confundido y lo mismo debieron de pensar quienes estaban ahí, quienes acababan de torturar o asesinar. Quienes merecían pudrirse en el infierno junto a su precedesor.

De todas las figuras hermosas, de brillante plata, había una que irradiaba un brillo especial; era una que estaba crecida por encima de las otras. Era un caballo tan puro que habría jurado que era uno de los unicornios maravillosos que habían visto tan raramente en ese mismo Bosque.

Y supo que era Ginny; y si era tan grande, tan hermoso y tan intenso era que Ginny era feliz, extrañamente feliz. Y los demás… detectó los _Patronus_ de sus compañeros.

"_Todo está bien Harry… estamos bien Harry…"_

Escuchó los ruidos de quienes salían inmediatamente de allí; quienes se esfumaban del lugar. Pero antes de irse, una de las voces, el que portaba unos guantes blancos manchados de sangre gritó, con una voz clara y cristalina.

"_Avada Kadavra."_

ooOOooOOoo

Había pasado un tiempo hasta que llegaron sus amigos. Era fácil seguir el rastro de sus amigos cuando eran capaces de conjurar los _Patronus_ y era fácil enviarles un hermoso ciervo, cuando sabía que sus amigos estaban a salvo.

Vio a Ginny guiándolos; tenía el aspecto desaliñado y la túnica algo sucia, pero la mirada estaba extrañamente brillante. Ginny simplemente irradiaba… algo parecido a la felicidad. Harry se levantó y dejó que Hermione atendiera a Seamus. Él mismo dejó a Dean un momento para echarse a los brazos de Ginny.

Ella inició una carrera y se echó encima de él, cruzando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Ella era efusiva y era impetuosa, pero no se imaginaba que lo fuera tanto en esos momentos. De refilón vio que Neville ayudaba a Hannah, cuyo cabello estaba un poco revuelto y parecían terriblemente cansados. Ernie y Susan estaban juntos y la túnica la tenía manchada de sangre. Lo mismo que la de Michael, que iba acompañado de Terry Boot. Pero estaban todos, por lo menos.

Mientras sostenía el efusivo abrazo de Ginny, sus ojos no pudieron evitar sentir un estremecimiento cuando vio el cuerpo, cubierto por su propia túnica, del centauro al que habían torturado y asesinado. La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Bien. Si no me fallan los cálculos (aunque no es definitivo), __**faltan ahora dos capítulos más y esto se acabó**__. Ya lo sé… oigo el _"¡¡¡por fin, Sig… pesada!!!"_ Es probable que dé para algún capítulo más, depende de cómo quede la longitud final, pero digamos que tengo el resto ya muy enfocado._

_No os cabreeis con los personajes y sus errores. Yo me he criado en ciudad y no tengo ni puñetera idea de sobrevivir a un bosque maldito. No quería poner a un grupo de adolescentes con un plan perfecto e impecable, sólo quería poner que tenían un plan y sus mejores intenciones, pero siempre hay alguien más listo y con más experiencia que tú. No me gusta poner que hagan lo que hagan, siempre sacarán un buen provecho de ellos (sobre todo, "los inteligentes" como Hermione o los Ravenclaw… Ya no está Dumbledore, recordad)._

_Aquí el Big Bad no sólo había planificado, sino que también sabe improvisar. Utilizó los contratiempos para su ventaja: el hecho de tener clausurado Hogwarts no le vino bien, pero el descubrir que había "humanos" le vino mejor aún. Supongo que os haréis una idea del tema: ahora que había humanos (Harry y el grupo) por el Bosque, que un centauro ha muerto, que hay un bichito que ya os definiré en el próximo capítulo (aunque ya no quedan más pistas para saber quién es Wilfred XD) … los centauros van a apuntar a los Magos y Brujas. Perfecto para que el Ministerio intervenga. Y Umbridge se cobre, de paso, su particular venganza contra ellos y contra todo lo que "no sea humano"._

_Gracias por la lectura y haber resistido hasta ahora. A los __**lurkers**__, no hace falta que os molestéis, a estas alturas ya los fallos del fic no tienen arreglo. Así que prefiero que sigais siendo lurkers. _

_**A lo**__**s demás**__ como siempre gracias: _anitaplus, luna-maga, eterna-romantica03, Peter Maifayr, Nell Charentes, maring, NemesisAg, Victoria Balck, Verito Malfoy, EugeARt, Jenlic, Pressure, Karla, Nimpadora Weasley, Yedra Phoenix, chanita23, victoria krum, Elisabeth88, norma, Marian, Isa Malfoy, Nasirid, Annirve.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Respuestas a reviews anónimos:**__ el resto podéis saltaros lo que hay aquí debajo. _

_Sé que no se debe responder reviews en los Capítulos publicados, pero ffnet no da opción a los anónimos __y siempre contesto los reviews. A los demás, perdonad el estorbo._

_# NemesisAg – gracias por el apoyo. A veces tengo la impresión que algunos lectores/as piensan que somos robots. Al menos yo soy incapaz de escribir algo en una tarde cuando tengo que preocuparme de detalles como aquí, que se remontan al capítulo 4. _

_# Karla – espero que hayas comprendido aquí qué significó eso de "la historia del torneo de los tres magos"… Gracias por comprender que es mejor escribir sin presiones :) Sobre si habrá más Draco y Hermione… bueno, confieso que me aburre mucho escribir y leer de ellos, intentaré que no se note :p_

_# Nimpadora Weasley – ya sabes. Jamás dañaría a Percy. Y eso que mi idea original era que muriera pero sorprendentemente, nadie quiere eso ahora :O De todas formas, creo que eres la única persona que desde el primer día ha declarado que Percy le gusta tanto (no "este" Percy, quiero decir). Es bastante raro y me encanta :)_

_# chanita23 – es mejor no revisar los libros o capítulos anteriores de la historia. De la misma forma que Hermione estaba que quería morirse por haber olvidado algo que ¡¡por fin!! ha recordado, nosotros como lectores también podemos sentirnos así ahora… en plan "¿por qué no caí antes?" ¡Gracias por esperar y por la paciencia!_

_# norma – Viktor envió una snitch porque en el caso de que se la confiscaran a Harry, no sería una rareza. Ambos son o han sido buscadores. Viktor fue precavido. Sobre Tonks, siempre será torpona XD pero creo que como profesora no habría valido si demuestra inseguridades. Al contrario, me la imagino muy mandona XD Me ha resultado sorprendente, en serio O.O "no hacerle daño a Hagrid" Creo que eres la primera persona que me ha escrito algo así en mi vida… Vale, vale… no te preocupes, a Hagrid ni tocarlo XD _

_Malfoy de momento anda un poco más despistado que Nott. Malfoy es avispado, eso lo sabemos, pero me estoy tomando al pie de la letra lo que dijo JKR sobre una escena eliminada de Malfoy y Nott, y que viene a decir que Nott es inteligente, más que Malfoy. Además, Nott sí presta más atención, Malfoy tiene la cabeza en otro sitio ;) _

_Has dado en el clavo con Hermione, por cierto :) ¡premio! Gracias por tu comentario, ha sido muy observador =D_

_# Marian – muchas gracias; no me extraña que hayas tardado en leer las dos historias, hacen un total de más de 60 capítulos… Al final Lo que más miedo da es un AU pero bueno, no tenía sentido construirla a partir del canon, así que sólo procuro no desviarme del canon en cuanto a cómo son los personajes (aunque para mi el dramione es lo más OoC que puede haber XD) Gracias por decir que sí te encaja el dramione: En realidad está en la historia porque para mi la pareja es LunaxRon, y tentada estoy de haber dejado a Hermione "sin parejita" XD (soy mala) Así que la opción Draco me pareció la menos mala. También quería tratar la pareja como "vale, los dramiones son de cómo oh, se han enamorado. Sí, perfecto, ¿y luego qué?" Y finalmente, gracias por haber esperado y tus ánimos. _

_# Isa Malfoy – he hecho una limpia de correos antiguos y no encontraba tu email :S Me alegra saber que tienes ya localizado al Big Bad XD eso está bien. Ya falta poco para descubrir el pastel. Muy poco. Besitos._

_Creo que no me he saltado a nadie. A todas, besos. _

_Sig.-_


End file.
